Espadas Reborn
by metsfan101
Summary: This isn't your standard enemies brought back to life story. This is the enemies brought back to life story. Featuring battles that have never been covered and deaths that have never been dared, the Gotei Thirteen attempts to survive the worst threat that the Soul Society has ever had to face.
1. A New Army Awaits

Prologue: It has been four years since Aizen was defeated. In this time Ichigo has regained his Soul Reaper powers and is now the loyal Lieutenant of Division 5, serving under captain Kisuke Urahara. Momo became the Lieutenant under new Captain Shuhei Hisagi, and Yoruichi became the captain of the third division. With the exception of Grimmjow, Nelliel, and Harribel; every member of the Espada is dead. Xcution has also fallen and all of the members that survived the conflict of the Gotei Thirteen has been massacred. However, everything was about to change due to one Arrancar by the name of Palu Gulpur. Palu Gulpur was Aizen's final follower that had not been arrested by the Gotei 13. His zanpakto possessed a very special power, the ability to bring someone back to life. With this power, he could raise a new army.

* * *

><p><strong>Espadas Reborn<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: A New Army Awaits<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: Alones by Aqua Timez<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Munken Shinigami Prison<strong>

**Current Date: Spring Equinox**

Palu swung his sword and a large amount of spirit energy appeared behind him. His sword brutally struck the guard in front of him and blood splurted from the body. Palu paid no attention and moved deeper into Munken. A final wave of twelve guards stood in front of him, and he began to fight them. It took him no more than ten seconds to overpower them. Some of the guards were killed, some weren't. In no more than five minutes, he had penetrated the entire prison and had reaced Sosuke Aizen's ceel.

A guard standing inside Aizen's cell drew his sword and announced that he was Aizen's personal guard. Palu laughed and with one swing, decapitated the guard's head. The guard never knew what had hit him. Palu looked at Aizen and told him that they need to get out of the prison. Before Aizen could even ask Palu for his name, Palu grabbed Aizen's arm and they teleported out of Munken.

Aizen and Palu stood in a deserted desert. Palu stated, "You are free now, Lord Aizen. You may now resume your command sir."

"Before we go any further, I must know your name." Said Aizen. "What you did was very commendable. The fact that you killed all of those guards alone without releasing you zanpakto is impressive."

"My name is Palu. I am the last of your followers that have not been arrested sama."

"So I see. How come I have never seen you before. I have made sure I knew who my followers are."

"I was the 12th seed of your division sir. When she was in command, Momo appointed me to that spot. Now your division is run by the two bastards that cheated to defeat you."

"Yes, I heard about that. As far as I know, Hinamori left my division to go work for kido corps, Urahara was immediately appointed captain. I eventually found out that he selected Ichigo to be his Lieutenant. So have you been planning this for a long time?"

"I was relieved of my position last month for refusing to arrest another one of your followers. Urahara executed him on the spot and then relieved me of my duties. I immediately began plotting against them. They have no idea what my true power is. What power I possess."

Aizen then said, "Tell me, what is the true ability of your Zanpakto?"

Palu responded, "My Zanpakto's name is Ressurecion, it can bring dead humans, hollows, arrancars, and soul reapers. In other words, I can bring back your army of Arrancars. Along with that, when the people are reborn under my Zanpakto, their strength almost doubles. That means that their fighting skills will be heavily increased. They should easily be able to defeat the rag tag soul reapers."

"That is an incredible power. I would like to see a demonstration."

"Of course, Lord Aizen." Palu smiled and yelled, "**Ressurecion. Stark, Barragan, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Zommari, Szayel Aporro, Aaroniero. Ressurecion.**"

An flash of light appeared and when the flash disappeared; Stark, Barragan, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Zommari, Szayel Aporro, and Aaroniero were standing right in front of Palu.

An impressed look appeared on Aizen's face. He was slightly shocked but the look on his face made it seem like he knew that this was going to happen all along.

"What happened?" asked Ulquiorra, "I thought I was killed by Ichigo. Wait a second." Ulquiorra scanned the room and said, "Aaroniero aren't you dead. I also felt Zommari and Nnoitra die along with Szayel Aporro suffering some horrible fate."

"Barragan, I saw you be killed by some obese kido master before being killed by that captain." Said Stark.

"I was engaged in battle with the strongest captain of all, I would have won but I just gave up. NOW WLL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON BEFORE I START KILLING RANDOM PEOPLE." Roared Nnoitra.

"Settle down everyone." Said Aizen. "You have all been brought back to life. I don't know how but its happened. You are all stronger too. You guys could thank Palu for that."

"Now then, I believe it is time to bring back your Fracciones, and the Exequias." Said Aizen. "Palu, demonstrate your powers for us again."

"Certainly Lord Aizen." Said Palu.

Palu brought the Espadas' Fracciones and the Exequias back to life. He also brought the Privaron Espadas back to life and several Gilliads.

"Is that all sir, is there anyone else you want me to bring back to life?" asked Palu.

Aizen walked over to Palu and whispered something into Palu's. Palu smiled and released his Zanpakto and began shouting more names. A beam of light appeared.

When the light disappeared, the members of Xcution including Ginjo and Tsukishma appeared right in front of Aizen. Standing next to them was Metastacia, Kageroza Inaba, and Nozomi Kujo.

"Are you satisfied sir?" asked Palu.

"Everything is perfect; you actually managed to construct my new and improved army." Said Aizen.

"Well I do live to succeed. I spent four years waiting for this day and I am glad that I managed to satisfy you."

"And that you have done."

"One more thing", remarked Palu. "You should know that I can only bring organisms back to life once, if they die a second time, it is permanent."

Aizen looked at the dessert filled with his army and grinned. Aizen said to Palu, "Now that you said that, then there is really no more use for you. I don't need you bringing back anyone else to life... so I am making a judgement call."

Aizen flash stepped over to Palu and grabbed Palu's sword right out of Palu's hand. A shocked and nervous look appeared on Palu's face as Aizen slashed him directly across the chest.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Theme: Hitohira no Hanabira by Stereopony<strong>

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Espadas Reborn. This story has transpired into the most viewed and reviewed Espada resuurection story on . Trust me when I say that you are going to want to read this story. Espadas Reborn takes the format of an full blown anime, with each chapter representing an episode, and a variation of chapters representing a season. Below are the seasons and the Episodes that apply to them.<p>

Season 1: Chapters 1-19: The Resurrection: Focuses on the formation of Aizen's new army, the revelation of the resurrections to the Soul Society, and the climatic battle between Kenpachi Zaraki and Kenpachi Kiganjo.

Season 2: Chapters 21-44: War: The Battle of Hueco Mundo: Focuses on the invasion made by Aizen and his army to reclaim Hueco Mundo. While this is going on, a sperate invasion has been launched in the Soul Society. Most episodes in this season focuses solely on battles.

Season 3: Chapters 46-58: The Power and Tragedy Arc: Focuses on the introduction of a new power that could change the tide of the war, as well as the internal struggles in the Gotei Thirteen and in Aizen's army.

Season 4: Chapters 60- 79: War: The Shinigami Death Battles: The critically acclaimed season which featured a 95% positive review rating (almost 400 reviews total were submitted by users this season). Focuses on the Civil War that pitted the Captains of the Gotei Thirteen against each other, as well the rescue attempt launched in Hueco Mundo. Just like season two, most of the episodes in this season focused solely on battles.

Season 5: Chapters 81- 100 :The Royal Palace Decimation Arc: Focused on Aizen's invasion of the Royal Palace, The Soul Reapers invasion of Hueco Mundo, and the preparation for the final war.

Like I previously said, this story is made for action lovers to enjoy. As a big fan of action animes, I am proud to bring you Espadas Reborn.


	2. Gin Laughs, Goodbye Palu

**Espadas Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but I could very well be rated M soon. **

Recap: Four years Aizen's defeat, and arrancar named Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Aizen out of his prison and teleported him to a near by desert. Once they arrived Palu revealed to Aizen that his Zanpakto had the abilty to bring hollows, arrancars, humans, and soul reapers back to life. Palu successfully brought back all of the Espadas and the Gotei 13 enemies. He revealed that if they die a second time, the result would permanent death. Aizen stated that Palu is no longer useful and slashes Palu across the chest with Palu's sword.

Episode 2: Gin Laughs, Goodbye Palu

Palu stared at Aizen square in the eye. He never saw this coming. Palu's body started to twitch. He knew he was dying. Palu immediately grabbed the sword out of Aizen's arms, but instead of swinging it at Aizen in retaliation, he activated his Zanpakto and started shouting several names. Aizen only recognized a few of the names and made no attempt to stop him. Aizen and his army stood there in curiosity to see what Palu was doing as his last stand. When Palu finished speaking a bright light appeared and when the light disappeared, several stood reapers stood in front of him.

Aizen's grin turned into a frown. Standing in front of him was Gin, Tosen, Kenpachi Kiganjo, Kanisawa, Aoga, Sojun Kuchiki, Heizo Kasaki, Miyako Shiba, and several other soul reapers.

Aaroniero recognized one of the newly revived soul reapers and smiled. Kaien Shiba stared at Aaroniero with a look of hatred on his face.

Palu looked at what he did and said,

"I die now, knowing that you guys will help avenge me. I bid farewell to this world that I wrecked. I hope someone will be able to fix the damage I created." Palu then collapsed to the ground dead.

Back in Munken, Ichigo, Kisuke, Rukia, and several other seated officers are in Aizen's former cell. They are trying to investigate how one person managed to kill almost all of the guards. As they are pondering this, the Visords appear and state that found out about Aizen's escape.

Shinji expressed his fear that a full scale battle will occur soon now that Aizen is free.

Ichigo stated that he belives that Aizen has more followers, and that some are probably powerful.

Kisuke then proceeded to send a messenger to contact Head Captain Yamamoto about this event and his suspicions. These suspicions about the new followers, were way off.

Back in the dessert, Gin smiled and said, "I believe it is time for us to go back to our lives. I wonder how Rangiku is doing. Judging by the shape your in Aizen, I would say she is doing very well. Don't you agree?"

"She is doing very well Gin. Whenever she wakes up now, she gets out of bed and makes Shuhei Hisagi and sandwhich." Replied Aizen.

"Is that so?" asked Gin. "That wouldn't be right considering the fact I died in her arms. I died avenging her. To make sure a monster would never hurt her again. That very monster is standing right in front of me. You are a monster Aizen. I always swore to kill the boss, I may have failed the first time, but I will not fail now."

Gin drew his sword and began swinging at the unarmed Aizen. Aizen simply flash stepped away and said, "I was not done speaking Gin. After Rangiku is done making Shuhei Hisagi a sandwich, she gets back into bed with him, and has sex with him again. This happens every morning. My guess is, they will get married and have kids. Think about it, when you died, she went to who ever could satisfy her needs. Im pretty sure she was a virgin until Hisagi fucked her."

Aizen avoided another sword. This one was swung by Tosen.

"Don't talk about my lieutenant that way. I know you're lying." Says Tosen

"I wasn't talking about your lieutenant, I am talking about your replacement. Hisagi is now the captain of division nine while Momo Hinamori is the new lieutenant. Personally I do not believe either of them are strong enough to be seated officers."

Gin and Tosen did not respond to this with words, instead they just kept aiming their swords at Aizens's head. The Espada was watching this in an amused manor. It became clear that Aizen was just playing with Gin and Tosen.

That was when Kaien said, "This is pointless. You guys aren't going to be able to kill him. He is just to good, we have to get out of here."

Gin looked at Tosen, and they silently agreed to flee with the rest of the soul reapers that opposed Aizen. Before they could leave however, Ulquiorra shot a cero that missed Tosen's body by inches.

"You seriously didn't believe that we would just let all of you leave alive. You will all die again." Said Ulquiorra.

Before any of the soul reapers could respond, Gin yelled to the soul reapers, "All of you get out of here, I will hold them off."

The soul reapers stared at Gin in disbelief and Tosen said, "We can't just let you die. We want to fight with you."

Gin looked at Tosen. Gin grinned and said, "Who said anything about dying. I will be all right. Trust me. I wont die again without being able to see Rangiku again"

Tosen frowned. Tosen and the rest of the soul reapers fled while Gin stayed back. Aizen ordered his followers not to chase after them. Aizen then ordered his army to kill Gin.

Gin continued to grin while Stark volunteered to fight Gin. Suddenly Nnoitra appeared right next to Gin on gin's right side and violently swung his sword at Gin. Gin barely managed to block Nnoitra's sword with his own sword.

Nnoitra then screamed to the rest of Aizen's followers, "THIS IS MY FIGHT. I WILL KILL ANYONE THAT TRIES TO INTERFERE."

Gin said in an amused tone, "I guess resurrection has no effect on immaturity."

Nnoitra said to the Espada in a deadly tone, "Leave the former Captain to me."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

The first official battle of the story will begin next chapter. If you liked this chapter than please subscribe to read battles that will include all of the action that you have ever wanted to watch.


	3. Gin vs Nnoitra

**Espadas Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but I could very well be rated M soon**

Recap: Four years Aizen's defeat, and arrancar named Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Aizen out of his prison and teleported him to a near by desert. Once they arrived Palu revealed to Aizen that his Zanpakto had the ability to bring hollows, arrancars, humans, and soul reapers back to life. Palu successfully brought back all of the Espadas and the Gotei 13 enemies. He revealed that if they die a second time, the result would permanent death. Aizen stated that Palu is no longer useful and kills Palu. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle Espada number five Nnoitra Gilga.

**Episode 3: Gin vs. Nnoitra**

Nnoitra appeared right next to Gin on Gin's right side and violently swung his sword at Gin. Gin barely managed to block his swing. Nnoitra then screamed to the rest of Aizen's followers, "IF ANYONE TRIES TO INTERFERE WITH THIS FIGHT, I WILL KILL YOU. LEAVE THE FORMER CAPTAIN TO ME."

"So Nnoitra, you think you could kill a captain? Is this a joke?" Gin asked.

"I can kill you, and I will." Replied Nnoitra.

"Hit me with your best shot, I will kill you without even having to activate my Bankai"

"You know what Gin." Said Nnoitra whose voice is rising. "You could go fuck yourself. I'LL KILL YOU."

Nnoitra charged at Gin who never lost his grin. Nnoitra took a fierce swing at Gin, and in barely managed to block his swing. Nnoitra then aims his sword again at Gin. Gin still has a difficult time fending him off. Gin begins to wonder how much the powers of someone who was resurrected increased. He thought about releasing his zanpakto but decided against it. Gin knew that is Nnoitra's powers increased, his powers most likely increased too.

After a couple of minuets of fending off Nnoitra's attacks, Gin decided to take the offensive. Gin began to violently swing his sword at Nnoitra, but Nnoitra easily fended it off. Gin was puzzled at this. He knew his power increased along with Nnoitra's power. But he was stronger before both of them were killed. Before Gin could make another move, Nnoitra's sword slashed his arm, making a deep cut. Nnoitra forced Gin to go on the defensive again. While attacking Gin, Nnoitra said,

"I bet your wondering how I am winning. The reason is simple because I am stronger than you. I was always stronger than Gin."

Meanwhile, Kaname Tosen leads the group of soul reapers who were resurrected and are Aizen's enemy away from the battleground. Kaien Shiba demands to know where Tosen is taking them and Tosen says he is taking them to the soul society. Tosen express his fear that the head Capitan will not allow him to be in the Gotei Thirteen Court Squad Guard's again for his role in the Winter War from four years ago.

Kaien states that Tosen will be fine and he hopes that his captain, Jushirio Utitake, is all right and healthy. Kaien also hopes his replacement Lieutenant, Rukia, is all right and wont have a heart attack when she finds out he is alive again. He then remembers Rukia's battle against Aaroniero, in which Aaroniero impersonated him to gain the advantage over Rukia. He remembers Rukia sought advice from him as she was entrusted with his heart. He knows that the reunion will probably spark memories from that battle, and Kaien prays Rukia doesn't attack him in blind fear of being tricked again.

Kenpachi Kiganjo swears he will get his revenge on Kenpachi Zaraki for killing him, but Tosen warns reminds him that Kenpachi Zaraki killed Kiganjo in one blow, so the odds of exacting successful revenge is slim. Sojun Kuchiki dreams about seeing his son and father again as the other soul reapers who were resurrected wonder what their future encounters will be like. Kaname Tosen suggests that the group should continue on to the soul society and the rest of the resurrected soul reapers agree.

Nnoitra continues to attack Gin and Gin is beginning to feel he has no choice but to release his Zanpakto. Gin knows he is being overpowered and he decides to make one last attempt to defeat Nnoitra before releasing his Zanpakto. Gin fends off more attacks by Nnoitra before Gin charges at Nnoitra and cuts him in the abdomen. The wound seems to have no affect on Nnoitra and Nnoitra charges at Gin again. Gin effortlessly fends of Nnoirtra's attack.

Nnoitra becomes aggravated and releases resurrection form, which turns him into a person with six arms. Nnoitra attacks Gin and begins to once again overpower Gin. Gin tries to counter attack Nnoitra but to no avail, as Nnoitra easy offends of Gin's counter attack. Nnoitra laughs at an almost defeated Gin.

"The fact that you were even a captain makes me laugh. You are not even the strength of a seventh seat." Says Nnoitra who is mocking Gin.

"The fact that you were ranked fifth and not tenth pisses me off. If you seriously think that those attacks are enough to defeat me. Then you are seriously mistaken." Gin replied.

"Nobody likes you Gin. The Gotei thirteen Court Guard Squads despise you. Aizen and the Espada hate you. This includes our newfound alias. I believe their names are Xcution and mod souls." Says Nnoitra who is smiling.

"Like I give a shit about them. This is between you and me. I don't know if you have ever seen a Soul Reaper fire cero before, so I look forward to seeing your reaction to this." Gin says.

A ball of cero energy light appears in Gin's hand, and the ball of light grows larger. The cero shoots out of Gins hands, making contact with Nnoitra's body. Nnoitra appears to be wounded but healthy enough to still fight, but before Nnoitra or Gin could make another move, another cero blast appears, this one aiming at Gin, who barely blocks the powerful cero with his sword. Stark appears next to Nnoitra. Stark reveals that he fired the cero. Szayel Apporo Granz appears next to Stark. Stark looks at Nnoitra and says,

"You can kill us later for interfering, but Aizen wants this battle to be finished already."

Nnoitra looks at Stark and Granz and says, "Fine, but you two owe me big time for this."

Gin looks at the three Espada and grined. Gin then mockingly said,

"I don't believe three on ones are fair. I don't feel like taking any risks today. You guys bore me.**"**

Gin raised his sword and said, "**Bankai: Shoot To Kill**"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. SUBSCRIBE AND POST YOUR REVIEWS SO I CAN IMPROVE THIS STORY LINE. NEXT CHAPTER GIN FIGHTS THE THREE ESPADAS.


	4. 3 vs Gin

**Espadas Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but I could very well be rated M soon**

Recap: Four years Aizen's defeat, and arrancar named Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Aizen out of his prison and teleported him to a near by desert. Once they arrived Palu revealed to Aizen that his Zanpakto had the ability to bring hollows, arrancars, humans, and soul reapers back to life. Palu successfully brought back all of the Espadas and the Gotei 13 enemies. He revealed that if they die a second time, the result would permanent death. Aizen stated that Palu is no longer useful and kills Palu. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle Espada number five Nnoitra Gilga. Gin eventually gains the upper hand by shooting a cero, which soul reapers should not be able to do. Stark and Szayel Aporro interfere and Nnoitra agrees to let them join the fight. Gin activates his Shikai in response.

Episode 4: Gin Battles 3 on 1

Gin looks at the three Espada and grins. Gin raises his sword and mockingly says,

"I don't believe three on ones are fair. I don't feel like taking any risks. **Shoot To Kill**."

Gin's blade began to glow white and extend towards the three Espada. Stark jumped in front of Nnoitra and Szayel Apporo to attempt to block the sword. As the sword was coming close to him, Stark began to fear that he might fail in blocking the sword. At the last second, Stark felt he had no choice but to try and escape the extending sword, but to no avail. Even with Stark's amazing speed, Gin's sword dislodged itself into Stark's arm. While the pain was intense, stark couldn't help but feel relief that he was going to live.

"is that the best you can do. I have felt worse pain before in my life." Yelled stark.

"Yeah, you have nothing." Screamed Nnoitra "But can you tell me what was the deal with that cero? It is not physically possible for a soul reaper to fire one."

"Maybe this is my obtained strength I received from being resurrected." Said Gin "you guys received barbaric strength while I received the power to shoot a cero"

Gin yanked his sword back and fired again, completely missing the three Espada. Stark decided to counter attack. Stark grabbed his sword with his good arm and charged at Gin, but Gin easily blocked the attack. Stark began to attack faster, and gin just easily blocked the attacks. Suddenly Szayel Apporo appeared from out of no where and stabbed gin in the ribs. Szayel Apporo laughed while Gin clutched the part of his body drenched in blood.

"did you forget about me disgraced captain?" says Szayel Apporo Granz with a tone meant to make Gin aggravated. Gin just stared at him in response.

Meanwhile, Kaname Tosen leads the group of soul reapers who were resurrected and are Aizen's enemy to the Soul society. The once dead soul reapers continue to imagine what their return to the Soul Society will be like. Tosen still fears that the Head Captain will have him arrested for his role in the winter role, and Kiganjo still swears for revenge for his death in battle. The soul reapers reach an area, which Tosen recognizes and he announces that they are close to the soul society. The tone in his voice shows he is nervous.

Gin continues to stare at Szayel Aporro until Nnoitra attacks Gin again. Despite being wounded from Gin's cero, Nnoitra's attacks are still very strong. Gin barely has enough time to block the attack before Stark appears behind him and Szayel Aporro appears on the right of Gin. Gin manages to bock Stark's attack and lets Szayel Aporro's sword pierce his chest. Nnoitra takes advantage of this and attacks again, Nnoitra aims at Gin's head, and Gin manages to block the attack with his bare hands. Gin smiles despite the multiple wounds and says,

"I guess I should start trying to win this battle now." Stark, Szayel Aporro, and Nnoitra stare at Gin, not believing what he is saying. Refusing to believe that Gin was not giving it his all against them. Gin continues to smile and simple says, "**Bankai. **

Gins sword stabs Aporro in the stomach and Nnoitra in the abdomen. The sword misses stark and he remains unharmed. Stark charges at Gin again and attempts to decapitate Gin's head. Gin barely is able to pull his sword back in time to block the attack but stark retaliates by slashing Gin through an unwounded part of his middle body.

Gin stares at his wounds. Gin realizes he is going to die again unless he either gains the upper hand or runs away. Gin thinks for a couple of minuets and says,

"I don't want to be called a coward, but I am declaring this fight over."

Stark stares at Gin and says. "Since when does your opinion mater." Stark charges at Gin, but Gin just flash steps right past Stark's body. Gin smiles and says,

"This was a nice battle. I don't know what the result would have been if we had a chance to finish this off, but im calling it quits."

Stark replied to this by saying, "I don't like the term 'finishing people off,' but you have left me no choice."

Gin then said, "Maybe next time. Goodbye, our paths will hopefully meet again." Gin then flash stepped away from the desert and didn't stop running until he knew Aizen's army wouldn't be able to find him. Gin stopped for a breath and said to himself,

"I must take refuge in the human world. I come back to the Soul Society later. Gin then began to think of Rangiku. He began to think about how much he missed her. Gin realized Rangiku would have to wait, and Gin departed for the human world.

In the Soul society, Rangiku is stopping. She suddenly stopped and said to herself,

"What was that I just felt? It felt like Gin's spiritual pressure. Oh my goodness is Gin alive?

Less then a mile outside the Soul Society, Tosen and the rest of the resurrected Soul Reapers prepared to reveal to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads that they were alive.

TO BE CONTINUED

PLEASE SUBSCRIBE AND REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT IMPROVEMENTS NEED TO BE DONE. THANKS TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS SO FAR BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL HELPING ME COME ALONG WITH THIS STORY. NEXT CHAPTER WILL FEATURE THE RESSURECTED SOUL REAPERS REVEALING THEMSELVES TO BE ALIVE TO THE SOUL SOCIETY. GIN WILL NOT BE FEATURED FOR A LITTLE WHILE.

THANK YOU


	5. Retreat and Enter

**Espadas Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but I could very well be rated M soon**

Recap: Four years Aizen's defeat, and arrancar named Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Aizen out of his prison and teleported him to a near by desert. Once they arrived Palu revealed to Aizen that his Zanpakto had the ability to bring hollows, arrancars, humans, and soul reapers back to life. Palu successfully brought back all of the Espadas and the Gotei 13 enemies. He revealed that if they die a second time, the result would permanent death. Aizen stated that Palu is no longer useful and kills Palu. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle several Espada. Eventually, Gin resolves to flee the battle and take reufge in the human world. Rankigu feels Gin's spiritual pressure for the first time since he dies, and believes he is alive again. Tosen and the fellow resurrected Soul Reapers prepare to enter the Soul Society.

Episode 5: Retreat and Enter

Location: Less than a mile outside the soul society.

Current date: Spring Equinox

"We finally made it. I can't wait to enter," said Kaien Shiba. "I could reconcile with Rukia. I just hope she does not attack me."

"I get to finally see my son again. I hope he has done good things with his life." Said Sojun Kuchiki.

"Like I said, my arrival wont be appreciated." Said Tosen. "The soul society will hate me for my role in Aizen's war. I just hope I could still be friends with Hisagi and Komarura."

"You will be fine. I cant see the soul society trying to arrest us. Especially since we have new obtained a new power. Besides, you saved our lives by defeating that hollow a couple of hours ago. "

Time Change: 2 hours prior to current moment. This is when Tosen and the other resurrected Soul Reapers begin their journey back to the soul society.

"Where are you taking us Tosen?" asked Kaien as the group of soul reapers retreated. It was pretty clear he was nervous.

"I don't know. You have to remember seeing all of this is a little different for me since I can't see. I am having a hard time comprehending what is going on." Said Tosen.

"What do you mean you don't know where you are taking us?" asked Kaien in an angered tone. "We are fleeing some battle scene in the middle of no where, and you are just leading us to some random place."

""Umm, excuse me, I don't want to interrupt, but I think we are going in a circle." Said Sojun.

"I knew we shouldn't be letting the blind man give lead us." Said Kenpachi Kiganjo. "I knew we would get lost.

"We are not lost." Said Tosen calmly. "I am simply looking for the perfect place to open a seireitei."

"What makes you think we want to use a seireitei?" Asked Kiganjo. "It would take us ten days to arrive in the soul society. By then that bastard you call Aizen would have most likely attacked the soul society and I would have missed out on the battle."

"The way you speak about Aizen makes me remember that most of you died before his betrayal." Said Tosen. "When most of you died you all knew him as Sosuke Aizen, Captain of the Fifth Division in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I am guessing you only knew Gin as Aizen's lieutenant. Most of you only knew me as a meager 5th seat of Division nine, but I rose to the captain spot after killing and attacking my fellow superiors. It is not something I am proud of. Gin would eventually become Captain of the third Division. Aizen, Gin, and I betrayed the Soul society and teams up with the hollows and the Gilliads. We eventually engaged in battle with the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Out of the three of us, I was the first to die. I was battling my best friend, Sajin Komamura. It was a good fight. I was about to kill him when my lieutenant sliced my head from behind. Atleast before I died, I made piece with both Sajin and my lieutenant. When I died, I believe Aizen was battling a former Captain, and Gin was just watching. I wondr what Aizen did to Gin, to make Gin attack Aizen like that. More importantly, I never thought a day would come, where Gin would think of anybody but himself. He really pulled through for us, and who is to say we cant pull through for him. His last wish was for us to escape safely, and that is what we are going to do."

Just then a giant hollow appeared out of nowhere. The resurrected Soul reapers grabbed out their swords and tried to attack the hollow. Since this was the first time any of them were fighting in a long time, the hollow easily defeated all of them. Surprisingly, there were no casualties. Suddenly, a blast of energy came out of Tosen's hand. It was a cero blast. Kaien also fired a cero and yelled,

"SINCE WHEN WAS I ABLE TO FIRE A CERO. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU ABLE TO FIRE A CERO? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE."

Tosen took advantage of this and slashed the hollow in half, instantly killing the hollow. Tosen then instructed the fellow soul reapers to run in a certain direction. He knew this was the direction to the soul Society. They had no more distractions and interferences. They would occasionally stop for a short, five minuet break. After one hour of running, Tosen had every one flash step for another hour, until they were within a mile of the soul society.

Setting: The story switches back to the present time. The resurrected soul reapers are less then a mile outside the soul society, preparing to enter.

"It is time to enter the Soul Society." Said Tosen. "Prepare yourself for the possibility of combat."

"Lets do this." Said Kaien in an excited tone. "It is time to show the Soul Society that we are alive again."

"It is time for me to earn my spot back as captain." Said Kiganjo.

"When I say go, we all take do one final flash step to the secret bunker I had in District Nine in case of an emergency. I am assuming it is still there and more importantly, I am assuming it will be empty, allowing us to decide our next move."

"Could you hurry up already." Said Kiganjo.

"On three." Said Tosen. "ONE, TWO, THREE, GO."

The resurrected Soul Reapers flash stepped to the secret bunker in District Nine. However, the resurrected Soul Reapers did not arrive in a bunker. Where the bunker used to be was a garden. Once the resurrected Soul Reapers realized that this was indeed a garden, Tosen told them to scan the area for any place that is vacant. That was then they heard a shriek. Kaien realized who was making this shriek immediately. Kaien also realized that it wasn't just one person who has spotted them, and he blurted out,

"What are you guys doing in District Nine?"

The resurrected soul reapers stared in awe at what they were seeing. Most of them did not recognize the girl who had made the shriek, but they realized the person next to her. It was Jushiro Utitake.

"I don't understand. You were all killed. Tosen, I saw you die with my own eyes."

The girl standing next to Utitake would not take her eyes off of one of the Soul Reapers. She had a horrified look on her face as she had a flashback to the day she was entrusted with the soul reapers heart.

Rukia Kuchiki continued to stare at the soul reaper and said, "Kaien."

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter marks the beginning of part two of the series. This part will be about the resurrected Soul Reapers arrival in the Soul society, and featuring the other Soul Reaper's reaction. There will be around fifth teen different parts in this storyline, as I intend to have as many as 100 chapters. I do believe I added a lot more description to this chapter then my previous chapters along with the fact that this chapter did not appear to be as rushed as the others. I know that chapter four wasn't particularly a well-written chapter, but I was sick the day I wrote it, hence the reason I did not write a chapter yesterday. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as this was a break from the battles. I also hope you enjoyed the surprise ending to this chapter.

Thank You


	6. The entrance part 1

**Espadas Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but I could very well be rated M soon**

Recap: Four years Aizen's defeat, and arrancar named Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Aizen out of his prison and teleported him to a near by desert. Once they arrived Palu revealed to Aizen that his Zanpakto had the ability to bring hollows, arrancars, humans, and soul reapers back to life. Palu successfully brought back all of the Espadas and the Gotei 13 enemies. He revealed that if they die a second time, the result would permanent death. Aizen stated that Palu is no longer useful and kills Palu. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle several Espada. Eventually, Gin resolves to flee the battle and take reufge in the human world. Tosen and the rest of the resurrected Soul Reapers enter the Soul Society and are immediately spotted by Jushiro Utitake and Rukia Kuchiki.

Episode 6: The entrance, part 1

Location: Garden near Division nine barracks.

Current date: Spring Equinox

"I don't understand. You were all killed. Tosen, I saw you die with my own eyes." Said Captain Jushiro Utitake.

The girl standing next to Utitake would not take her eyes off of one of the Soul Reapers. She had a horrified look on her face as she had a flashback to the day she was entrusted with the soul reapers heart.

Rukia Kuchiki continued to stare at the soul reaper and said, "Kaien."

It took Kaien Shiba couple of seconds to respond. He asked Rukia, "Rukia is that you?" Kaien's tone was serious and confused. He was delighted to see her, but he did not want her to be the first to know about his revival. He knew she would probably not trust him at first, given the fact that an Espada who nearly killed Rukia impersonated him.

"Yes it is me." Replied Rukia, "I thought I killed you Espada. You were the strongest opponent I ever defeated. You were also the biggest monster I have ever met. How are you still alive?"

"I am not an Espada. I have been brought back to life by a mysterious arrancar/soul reaper. You have to believe me Rukia, I would not lie to you." Said Kaien.

"How big of a fool do you take me as? Being brought back from the dead is impossible. I saw you die Kaien, you're an imposter." Said Rukia.

"RUKIA I SWEAR TO YOU I AM NOT LYING." I am lieutenant Kaien Shiba. Well, I guess I am the former lieutenant, seeing as you have been promoted to lieutenant, congrats Rukia." As Kaien said this, his tone went from defensive to happy.

"I saw what I saw. I know you are an imposter, and as lieutenant of Division thirteen of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, I must kill you." Rukia pulls out her sword, but before she could do anything else, Kaname Tosen, who along with everyone else on the scene is watching Rukia converse with Kaien, yelled at Rukia to avoid battle,

"HE IS TELLING THE TRUTH RUKIA, CAN'T YOU EVEN THINK THAT THIS IS POSSIBLE." Everyone stared at Tosen for a couple of seconds. "I haven't yelled in almost twenty years, please don't make me regret breaking that streak."

Jushiro Utitake gasped. He continued to stare at Tosen and said, "You really are Tosen, only the real Tosen would ever regret yelling like that." Utitake's voice sounded confused, he was trying to ponder how this was possible. He then noticed Rukia that Rukia still held her sword up, posed to attack Kaien. Utitake instructed Rukia to lower her sword, but Rukia acted as if she had not heard the instruction. Utitake decided against arguing her. He turned back over to Tosen and faced him. Utitake asked Tosen, "Tell me how you are all alive."

Tosen stared at Utitake, then at Rukia, then back at Utitake again. Tosen said to Utitake and Rukia, "An arrancar/soul reaper whose name none of us know had the ability to bring soul reapers, arrancars, hollows, and gilliads back to life. After the mysterious brought many of these hollows, arrancars, and gilliads back to life, Aizen severely wounded him. As his last stand, the mysterious Arrancar/Soul Reaper brought us back to life before dying. Gin decided to stay behind to hold Aizens's followers off and let us escape. We decided to come to the soul society. All of this happened just a couple of hours ago."

Utitake thought over his response for a couple of seconds, "I know this may not seem important but how were you not able to know if this mysterious being was a Soul Reaper or Hollow. The difference is easy to tell."

"Moments after we were revived he died." Said Tosen. "Gin and I attacked Aizen as fast as we could, but the Espada began defending him. We were heavily outnumbered, but as I just said Gin sacrificed himself so we could escape."

"Espdada." Said Utitake in a stunned tone. "You mean to tell me that Aizen reconstructed a brand new Espada system within a day?"

"While some of his followers have faces that I have never seen before, it was the very same Espada from four years ago. Stark, Barragan, Ulquiora, Nnoitra, Szayel Apporo, and Aaroniero Arruuerie were all there. This all took place in a desert region." Tosen said.

Rukia lowered her sword upon hearing the ninth Espada's name. "So he is alive." Said Rukia, "He must have been resurrected with the rest of you guys. He is probably seeking revenge." Before Rukia could say anything else, Kenpachi Kiganjo interrupted the conversation.

"Hey Kaname, could we just fucking kill these two so I could get my revenge on Kenpachi Zaraki?"

"What did you just say?" asked Rukia who was raising her sword again.

"I just asked Tosen if we could kill you two already so I could proceed to battle Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Be quiet Kiganjo, I came to the soul society to make piece with my former friends and acquaintances and so we could warn them about Aizen. We did not come to the Soul Society just so we could kill the seated officers."

Utitake just stood there silent and Rukia said, "I don't think you will find us very difficult to kill. Do not provoke me, I will attack."

Kiganjo laughed at Rukia's response and said, "Very well, if Tosen does not want to kill you two and I will do it for him. I will use my new power."

"And what may this new power be muscles?" asked Rukia in a serious tone.

Tosen tries to stop Kiganjo from attempting to attack Rukia and Utitake, but Kiganjo just shoves Tosen out of his way so hard that Tosen body flied back a couple of yards before landing on the ground. Kiganjo began to walk up to Rukia and Utitake. Kiganjo and Rukia were now no more than twenty five feet apart. Kiganjo smiled and responded to Rukia's question be saying,

"See for yourself." A red ball of energy began to appear in Kenpachi Kiganjo's hand, Utitake immediately realized what this meant and jumped in front of Rukia to block the cero. Unfortunatly Utitake began to cough as he positioned his sword. Kaien attempted to stop Kiganjo from releasing his cero upon seeing this but he was to late. Kenpachi Kiganjo released his cero moments before Kaien could reach him.

TO BE CONTINUED

Is this the end of Utitake and Rukia? Find out next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I made sure to be very descriptive and not to rush the plot. Expect chapter 7 to be released soon.

Reviews Appreciated


	7. The entrance part 2

**Espadas Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but I could very well be rated M soon**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly brakes Aizen out of prison, Palu brings back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life, Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle several Espada. Eventually, Gin resolves to flee the battle and take refuge in the human world. Tosen and the rest of the resurrected Soul Reapers enter the Soul Society and are immediately spotted by Jushiro Ukitake and Rukia Kuchiki, Tosen explains the situation to them and the Soul Reapers believe him, but the resurrected Kenpachi Kiganjo, the former captain of the eleventh division who wants to get revenge for his slaughter one hundred years ago, grows impatient and reveals to Ukitake and Rukia that the resurrected Soul Reapers have the ability to fire a cero. He then proceeds to fire one at Ukitake and Rukia despite Tosen and Kaien's attempts to stop him.

Episode 7: The entrance, part 2

Location: Garden near Division nine barracks.

Current date: Spring Equinox

Tosen tries to stop Kiganjo from attempting to attack Rukia and Ukitake, but Kiganjo just shoves Tosen out of his way so hard that Tosen body flied back a couple of yards before landing on the ground. Kiganjo began to walk up to Rukia and Ukitake. Kiganjo and Rukia were now no more than twenty five feet apart. Kiganjo smiled and responded to Rukia's question be saying,

"See for yourself." A red ball of energy began to appear in Kenpachi Kiganjo's hand, Utitake immediately realized what this meant and jumped in front of Rukia to block the cero. Unfortunately Ukitake began to cough as he positioned his sword. Kaien attempted to stop Kiganjo from releasing his cero upon seeing this but he was to late. Kenpachi Kiganjo released his cero moments before Kaien could reach him.

Kiganjo's wrist was spurting blood from Kaien's attempt to stop him. He had simple slashed his sword at his hand. Kiganjo laughed thinking that he had just killed Ukitake and Rukia. After Kiganjo had fired his cero at them, an explosion took place right where Ukitake and Rukia were standing. Kiganjo believed that there was no way they would survive the attack. He was wrong.

Standing where the explosion took place was a weakened and clearly wounded Ukitake. Rukia stood right behind him, barely looking effected by the attack. Kaien grinned at this but frowned when Kenpachi Kiganjo asked in an irritated tone,

"How are you both still alive. I attacked you guys with a cero at point black range."

Ukitake was catching his breath, so Rukia decided to give an explanation.

"If you call that shooting a cero at point blank range, then you are sadly mistake." Kiganjo wanted to argue, but he decided to let Rukia continue her explanation. "While that cero would have killed us if we had no way to block it, the fact that Ukitake was able to deflect the cero means it was not fired at point blank range. Do you understand now?"

Kiganjo stared at Rukia for a couple of seconds and responded to her explanation, "Personally, I don't believe that there is anyone here that gives to shits about what you just said. If taunting me makes you think that you could beat me, then bring it on. I will kill you fast. Kiganjo released his spiritual pressure, and the area around the garden began to shake. Some of the resurrected soul Reapers became temporarily immobilized by how strong Kiganjo's spiritual pressure was. Without hesitation, Rukia activated her Zanpakto, **Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren.** Rukia punctured the ground four times with her sword, and then took a battle stance as large pillar of ice began to appear around Rukia. The ice Pillar builds up, and she then fires the pillar of ice at Kiganjo. Kiganjo does not even attempt to get out of the way while everyone around him gets as far away from him as possible. Kiganjo raised his sword, and slashed down at the ice, shattering it in half. Rukia could not believe what she had just seen. People have been able to block her Zanapkto before, but Kiganjo did it without breaking a sweat. Rukia began to wonder how strong resurrection makes a soul Reaper.

Kiganjo began walking towards Rukia. He paused for a second and noticed that Rukia had thrown Ukitake around twenty feet away from her when she activated her Zanpakto. Kiganjo continued to walk towards Rukia and said, "I know for a fact that was the best you got. I am done wasting time." Without hesitation Kiganjo lifted his sword and swung it at Rukia. If he had followed through with his swing, Rukia would have probably died. Instead, before he could make contact with her body, a cero blast nearly hit both of them. Kiganjo turned around and saw Kaien charging at him. Kiganjo barely manage to block Kaien's sword swing at him. Kiganjo yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Kaien attempted to wound if not kill Kiganjo before responding,

"You have gone to far. Nobody tries to hurt Rukia and get away with it."

"That is very hypocritical for you to say, considering the fact you tried to kill her around four years ago." Kiganjo responded.

Kaien remembered the battle between the fake him (Aaroniero) and Rukia. This was the battle Rukia remembered she was entrusted with his heart. Kaien felt the rage gaining in his body. He felt the anger pumping in his head. He felt the spirit energy heating up in his right hand. Kaien pushed Kenpachi Kiganjo back with his left hand at least 10 feet away from him and charged at Kiganjo knocking him back at least another 20 feet. Kaien figured that would have to do and fired another cero at Kenpachi Kiganjo, this one landing right next to Kenpachi Kiganjo on his right side. Kenpachi Kiganjo went air born and hit the ground with thud so hard that the ground shook.

Kaien looked at Kiganjo, believing that he ahs defeated him, and walked over to Rukia to make sure that she was all right. As Kaien was walking back to Rukia he heard a loud noise. The noise came from Kiganjo who was screaming, he got up and showed to Kaien the large wound in his torso, which was inflicted by the cero Kaien had fired. Kiganjo grabbed his sword and charged again at Kaien, Kaien was posed to defend himself when he heard the sound of two metal objects banging into each other. Kiganjo's sword went flying behind him and the wielder of the sword that attacked Kiganjo wielded his sword up by the sword's chain and twirled the chain around. Rukia smiled as Shuhei Hisagi appeared next to Kiganjo. Hisagi grabbed Kiganjo's sword and said,

"The Thirteen Court Guard Squads will deal with you later."

Hisgai then turned and walked towards his former captain who was lying on the ground from the push he received from Kiganjo trying to defend Rukia and Ukitake from Kiganjo's cero. Without saying a word Hisagi helped Tosen up and looked into Tosen's blind eyes. Hisagi did not know whether or not Tosen could sense that it was him who was staring at him, but a smile appeared on the former Captain's face.

To be Continued

**Hisagi may be happy to see his former Captain, but I guarantee you that some people are going to be pissed off. I will most likely post the next chapter tomorrow, if not tomorrow then in two days. I feel I have improved the grammar and description and I hope you all agree. There are many more chapters to come so stay and please review so I know improvements. **

**Thanks to all of the loyal reviewers so far and I am glad that most of you are enjoying the story.**


	8. Tosen's Plea, Hisagi's Reunion

**Espadas Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but I could very well be rated M soon**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly brakes Aizen out of prison, Palu brings back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life, Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle several Espada. Eventually, Gin resolves to flee the battle and take refuge in the human world. Tosen and the rest of the resurrected Soul Reapers enter the Soul Society and are immediately spotted by Jushiro Ukitake and Rukia Kuchiki, Tosen explains the situation to them and the Soul Reapers believe him, but the resurrected Kenpachi Kiganjo, the former captain of the eleventh division who wants to get revenge for his slaughter one hundred years ago, grows impatient and reveals to Ukitake and Rukia that the resurrected Soul Reapers have the ability to fire a cero. He then proceeds to fire one at Ukitake and Rukia despite Tosen and Kaien's attempts to stop him. Ukitake blocks the cero with his is sword but is weakened. Rukia proceeded to release her Zanpakto but if effortlessly defeated by Kiganjo. Kenpachi Kiganjo was about to finish off Rukia when Kaien Shiba interfered and attack Kiganjo. Kaien defeated Kiganjo but Kiganjo refused to stop attempting to hurt Kaien until Captain Shuhei Hisagi appeared and disarmed Kiganjo. Tosen smiles at the site of his former Lieutenant.

Episode 8: Hisagi and Tosen Reveal

Location: Garden near Division nine barracks.

Current date: Spring Equinox

"Shuhei Hisagi, it has been a long time." Said Tosen while a tear was starting to form in his blind eyes. "I can tell by you spiritual energy that you have gotten stronger."

"I have Captain Tosen." Said Hisagi proudly. "I have trained a with Sajin Komamura.

"I could tell by you strength that you're training with Komamura has gone well." Said Tosen. "Is he still the Captain of the Seventh division?"

"He is Captain." Said Hisagi, "With Tetsuzaemon Iba as his Lieutenant still. Division Seven is running very swift and peaceful with them still in charge."

"How is Komamura doing?" asked Tosen "Other than still being a captain, how is his life."

"He is doing very well." Said Hisagi, "I don't ever think he got over you death though Captain."

"Please do not call me Captain Hisagi." Said Tosen, "I lost that privilege when I join Aizen and betrayed you guys. But I am back and ready to fight with you guys now under the command of my replacement. Who replaced me as Captain of our Division?"

"He did Tosen." Said Ukitake pointing at Hisagi. "He is now known as Captain Hisagi of the ninth division."

"Kaname, I know you might be angry at me for replacing you…" Hisagi said when Tosen who spoke now in a happy, excited voice interrupted him.

"Hisagi, I am not angry, this is the best news I have heard since I have been brought back to life. I get to work with you again."

"If you want to do so Kaname, I will most defiantly comply." Said Hisagi.

"Great." Said Tosen, "now let me ask, who is your lieutenant Shuhei?

"My lieutenant is the former lieutenant of the Fifth division, Momo Hinamori. She left her division and joined mine when I was promoted to the position of Captain." Hisagi explained.

"What happened to the fifth division then?" asked Tosen. "Who is the Captain of the Fifth Division and their Lieutenant?"

"I don't know whether or not you will be pleased with this, because you, Gin, and Aizen really fucked up their lives, so they may not be pleased with your return, but if you really want to know I shall tell you. The new Captain of the Fifth Division is Kisuke Urahara. The new lieutenant of the fifth division is Ichigo Kurusaki."

"So Ichigo is now part of the Gotei 13 Court Guard Squads." Said Tosen in a curious tone, "Interesting. I am pretty sure he is doing a good job right."

"Ichigo is doing a very good job as lieutenant." Said Hisagi, "Kiskue is also doing a good job as Captain. It is very surprising how the 5th division is running now. The main goal of the 5th division has changed. The 5th division now focuses on Soul Reapers who can achieve Bankai. To be honest, I never really valued the idea of a Bankai, but the members of the fifth division are really strong and powerful."

"The way you talk about Bankai makes me wonder if you even have one." Said Tosen.

"That is because I do not have a Bankai. I haven't achieved Bankai yet." Said Hisagi.

"I could teach you how to achieve Bankai." Tosen said. "The technique may be different then Urahara's teachings, but I could help you master Bankai Hisagi."

"That is an excellent idea Kaname." Said Hisgai, "It would be an honor to learn from such a true fighter as you."

"This is perfect." Said Tosen, "I just have one problem though. I am afraid I will be arrested in for my part in Aizen's assault on the World of living."

"Don't worry about that." Said Ukitake "We will make sure no one tries to have you or any other resurrected Soul Reaper arrested. This excludes Kenpachi Kiganjo though"

"That works for me." Said Tosen. "Shall we leave this place Hisagi?"

"Yes Kaname." Said Hisagi, "It is time to show everyone that you are all alive."

Hisagi, Rukia, Ukitake, all of the resurrected Soul Reapers, with the exception of Kenpachi Kiganjo who was trapped inside a kido seal left the division nine barracks.

Location: Desert where Gin fought Espada

Current date: Spring Equinox

Stark stands in front of Aizen and says, "I am sorry Lord Aizen for letting that bastard Gin escape our clutches."

"It is all right Stark." Said Aizen. "He fooled everyone. You were the only arrancar who fought him that would have won."

"He should be dead Lord Aizen." Said Stark, "I am pretty sure Gin will come back for a rematch when he is prepared."

Aizen continued to look at Stark and said, "And when Gin returns, he will see a whole army waiting to crush him." Aizen looked at his new and improved army and grinned.

TO BE CONTINUED

**SORRY FOR RELEASING THE CHAPTER A DAY LATER THEN I SAID I WOULD. I HAVE JUST BEEN OVERWHELMED WITH WORK LATELY. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THE STORY WILL NOW SHIFT FOCUS ONTO AIZEN BUILDING UP HIS NEW ARMY AND WHAT HE PREPARES TO DO WITH HIS NEW ARMY. I INTEND TO RELEASE THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHIN THE NEXT 2 DAYS. THERE WILL BE A LOT OF GOOD ACTION SO STAY TUNED. **


	9. Aizen and Kageroza, Who is Stronger?

**Espadas Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but I could very well be rated M soon**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly brakes Aizen out of prison, Palu brings back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life, Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle several Espada. Eventually, Gin resolves to flee the battle and take refuge in the human world. Tosen and the rest of the resurrected Soul Reapers enter the Soul Society and are immediately spotted by Jushiro Ukitake and Rukia Kuchiki, Tosen explains the situation to them and the Soul Reapers believe him, but the resurrected Kenpachi Kiganjo, the former captain of the eleventh division who wants to get revenge for his slaughter one hundred years ago, grows impatient and reveals to Ukitake and Rukia that the resurrected Soul Reapers have the ability to fire a cero. He then proceeds to fire one at Ukitake and Rukia despite Tosen and Kaien's attempts to stop him. Ukitake blocks the cero with his is sword but is weakened. Rukia proceeded to release her Zanpakto but if effortlessly defeated by Kiganjo. Kenpachi Kiganjo was about to finish off Rukia when Kaien Shiba interfered and attack Kiganjo. Kaien defeated Kiganjo but Kiganjo refused to stop attempting to hurt Kaien until Captain Shuhei Hisagi appeared and disarmed Kiganjo. Tosen reconciles with his former captain and the resurrected Soul Reapers leave the Division Nine Barracks. Back in the desert where Gin fought the Espada, Aizen forgives Stark for letting Gin escape and smiles at the site of his new army.

Episode 9: Aizen's New Army

Location: Desert where Gin fought Espada

Current date: Spring Equinox

Stark stands in front of Aizen and says, "I am sorry Lord Aizen for letting that bastard Gin escape our clutches."

"It is all right Stark." Said Aizen. "He fooled everyone. You were the only arrancar who fought him that would have won."

"He should be dead Lord Aizen." Said Stark, "I am pretty sure Gin will come back for a rematch when he is prepared."

Aizen continued to look at Stark and said, "And when Gin returns, he will see a whole army waiting to crush him." Aizen looked at his new and improved army and grinned. Aizen then said to his new army,

"I would like to formally greet you all. Though some of you may not know who I am, I know who you all are. My name is Sosuke Aizen. I am the former captain of the fifth division of the thirteen court guard squads. I am the leader of the army known as the Espada. This is an army that you will all be a part of. If you were part of my previous army, you will still be in the army. It is really simple, I will give you all a rank, for my former Espada you might receive a new rank based on you strength, and with your new found powers, we will take down the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and the Soul Society."

"What makes you think that we want to serve under you Aizen?" asked Kageroza Inaba. "You don't seriously think we will trust you after what you did to your previous army?"

"What exactly did he do to us other than gives us power?" asked Zommari Rureaux.

"He gave us strength that we were able to use to our advantage. Now he is giving us a second chance with even more strength. He is giving all of us a second chance at life, you should be on your knees thanking him for this right now." Said Coyote Stark.

"You Espada are real fools." Said Kageroza. "He didn't have you guys fight so you could defeat the Soul Society. He had you guys fight so you could die. He used you as pawns to destroy the Soul society. There is a reason Tier Harribel is not here, it is because she defected over to the Soul Society after Aizen tried to kill her. After stark was killed by Shunsui Kyoraku, Aizen brutally attacked Harribel because he felt she was too weak to fight for him. He and Gin foolishly tried to take on the whole thirteen court guard squads. The funny thing is, he defeated the thirteen court Guard Squads single handedly before Gin tried to kill him. Gin failed and Aizen killed Gin before Ichigo fought. Eventually, Ichigo defeated Aizen with the help of Kisuke Urahara. Aizen didn't die, this means he was never resurrected. This means we are probably stronger than him now. If Aizen expects me to bow down to someone weaker than me, than he is dead wrong."

"He is not lying." Said Kugo Ginjo. "Aizen used all of you so he could take over the Soul society. It would be crazy to fight with him in charge. We will all just die again."

"This figures." Said Barragan. "I always knew Aizen was a jackass."

"Is this true Lord Aizen? Did you use us all as pawns for the destruction of the Soul Society?" asked Stark. Aizen responded to this by calmly saying with a smile on his face to the resurrected Espada,

"What Ginjo and Kageroza are saying is true to an extent. I will not lie, I used all of you so I could destroy the Soul society so I could become the ultimate leader, and however you all knew about this when you were fighting. I never had the intention of having you all die, however, I did attack Harribel because I felt that she was no longer strong enough to serve under my name. So yes, I used you all to destroy the soul Society, but in return you all received unimaginable amounts of power. You all may have died serving under me, but that was never my intention. As for your newfound strength, as strong as you are right now, I am still stronger than all of you. I dare any of you to challenge that."

"If that is how you view this Aizen, then we shall battle." Said Kageroza. "Die at my new found strength."

Kageroza charged at Aizen, who did not have a sword, and attempted to stab him with his sword. Aizen simply dogged Kageroza's sword and flash stepped over to Stark. Aizen grabbed Stark's sword and flashed stepped over to Kageroza. Kageroza swung his sword hard at Aizen. The newfound strength that Kageroza possessed caught Aizen by surprise. Stark sword flew out of Aizen's hand and into the air due to the strength of Kageroza's attack. Aizen swiftly jumped into the air and caught the sword. Kageroza swung his sword again at Aizen who was simply able to block the attack this time. Aizen then moved his sword forward into Kageroza's stomach. Kageroza stopped moving once this happened and stared at Stark's sword, part of it was now inside his stomach. Aizen held onto the other end of the sword and said,

"If I want to, I could simply move this sword deeper into your body until it exits out through your back. You would be dead again within seconds. However, I will not kill you. I could tell that you are strong. You are very strong. I know you weren't fighting with your top strength. I could only imagine what your top strength really is. You will make a really good Espada. Your daughter, Nozomi, would make an excellent fracciones. I hope you agree with me, because it would be a shame for me to kill someone as strong as you. Someone who hates the soul society almost as much as I do." Aizen then looked at his army, continued to smile and said,

"I hope you all realize that no matter how strong you all get, I will always be stronger."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I have decided to release 2-3 chapters every week, rather then having to rush each chapter so I could release a chapter almost every day. This gives you all a chance to read each chapter and gives me a chance to go into more detail. The plot of the story has now shifted towards Aizen and his army and will remain that way for the next 2-3 chapters. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and please review so I know what improvements need to be done.**

**Thank you. **


	10. Aizen Speaks Up

**Espadas Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but I could very well be rated M soon**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly brakes Aizen out of prison, Palu brings back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life, Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle several Espada. Eventually, Gin resolves to flee the battle and take refuge in the human world. Tosen and the rest of the resurrected Soul Reapers enter the Soul Society and are immediately spotted by Jushiro Ukitake and Rukia Kuchiki, Tosen explains the situation to them and the Soul Reapers believe him, but the resurrected Kenpachi Kiganjo, the former captain of the eleventh division who wants to get revenge for his slaughter one hundred years ago, grows impatient and reveals to Ukitake and Rukia that the resurrected Soul Reapers have the ability to fire a cero. He then proceeds to fire one at Ukitake and Rukia despite Tosen and Kaien's attempts to stop him. Ukitake blocks the cero with his is sword but is weakened. Rukia proceeded to release her zanpakto but if effortlessly defeated by Kiganjo. Kenpachi Kiganjo was about to finish off Rukia when Kaien Shiba interfered and attack Kiganjo. Kaien defeated Kiganjo but Kiganjo refused to stop attempting to hurt Kaien until Captain Shuhei Hisagi appeared and disarmed Kiganjo. Tosen reconciles with his former captain and the resurrected Soul Reapers leave the Division Nine Barracks.

Back in the desert where Gin fought the Espada, Aizen forgives Stark for letting Gin escape and smiles at the site of his new army. Kageroza points out to Aizen's new army that they do not have to be Aizen's soldiers. Kageroza explains to the former Espada that they were just Aizen's puppets and that they are all stronger hen Aizen now because of their new resurrection powers. Aizen explained his actions and said he never intended to see the Espada die. Kageroza then attempts to kill Aizen with his newfound strength. Though proving himself to be very strong, Aizen still manages to wound Kageroza in the stomach. Then Aizen proceeds tell his new army that regardless of how strong they are, he will always be stronger.

Episode 10: Aizen Controls

Location: Desert where Gin fought Espada

Current date: Spring Equinox

Kageroza stopped moving once this happened and stared at Stark's sword, part of it was now inside his stomach. Aizen held onto the other end of the sword and said,

"If I want to, I could simply move this sword deeper into your body until it exits out through your back. You would be dead again within seconds. However, I will not kill you. I could tell that you are strong. You are very strong. I know you weren't fighting with your top strength. I could only imagine what your top strength really is. You will make a really good Espada. Your daughter, Nozomi, would make an excellent fracciones. I hope you agree with me, because it would be a shame for me to kill someone as strong as you. Someone who hates the soul society almost as much as I do." Aizen then looked at his army, continued to smile and said,

"I hope you all realize that no matter how strong you all get, I will always be stronger."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Kageroza who was taking many deep breaths and trying to keep himself conscious. "Do you seriously believe that the Espada will just make you their leader because you managed to wound me? You are wrong Aizen."

"No, you are wrong." Said Stark who intervened. "We will not make Aizen our leader because of strength. He is our leader because we all still trust him. If you have a problem with that, I have no problem dealing you the finishing blow."

"Thank you Stark. It makes me happy to see that I have followers that want me to be their leader out of instinct and brains, and not out of fear." Said Aizen. "I am glad to see that you and the Espada are still loyal."

"We are sir." Said Ulquiorra. "You helped us in life immensely, we dies from our own mistakes and we let you down. Now it is time to reply you for our mistakes."

Aizen smiled, and it wasn't his evil grin smile, it was an actual smile. Kageroza looked at Aizen and the Espada in disgust. Kageroza said before passing out from his injuries, "I cannot believe I am going to have to work with you guys. My life is Hell."

Aizen, Stark, and Ulquiorra walked away from the unconscious Kageroza and began to talk privatly. Stark then asked Aizen if he knew what he intended on doing with the Espadas since Grimmjow and Harriebel defected and are now sided with the Soul Society. Aizen responded by saying,

"I do not know, my first move will probably be finding us an actual place to live for a little while. My next priority is training for combat."

Ulquiorra responded to this by saying, "What are you going to do about the other arrancars, resurrected Soul Reapers, and hollows? We can't just let them roam free, we should work with them."

Aizen then said, "I know. Maybe I could let some of the resurrected Soul Reapers, Hollows, and Arrancars, along with Kageroza into the Espada. I could give them a rank and revamp you and the other Espadas' ranking.

"That works master," said Stark, "I just hope my rank does not change." Stark now had a smile on his face. Ulquiorra then said,

"Well we have three former Espada that are no longer with us. Grimmjow and Harriebel have joined the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and I have no clue where Yammy is. What exactly happened to Yammy? It doesn't exactly sound like he survived his battles from four years ago."

Aizen's evil grin appeared and Aizen said, "Ahh Yammy, I have my reasons for not bringing him back to life. I wouldn't worry about him; he got his ass kicked before dying four years ago by the hands of two captains. Aizen walked back to his army, looked at his new army and cleared his throat. He then said to his new army,

"After discussing the recent events with my subordinates, I have decided to include you all in my ranked army. Some of you may even make it into the Espada. Before I decide who receive what rank however, I must see how strong you all are. Beginning tomorrow you will demonstrate your power to me and I will give you a grade. After everyone has demonstrated their power, I will assign new ranks for the army. Let me make this clear, when I say you are going to demonstrate your power to me, this does not mean you could attack me, if you attack me I will kill you instantly, understood?"

Aizen's army silently nodded showing that they understood. Aizen continued to grin and said one more thing.

"I also have a new policy. Fight every battle like it is your last. Not following this policy is what caused the downfall of the Espada four years ago. You could win one hundred battles to the death, but if you lose that one hundred and first battle to the death, the result is the exact same as losing your first battle to the death. Never become arrogant. Never let your guard down. Never show a sign of weakness. Follow this advice, and we will destroy the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and the world will be ours."

Aizen continued to grin as his army began to clap and cheer.

TO BE CONTINUED

**I am sorry if you felt that this was like a filler episode, because to many extents it was. I never intended to make this an action chapter. The next chapter will have action and I intend to go back to the plot-taking place in the Soul Society in three chapters. Please review this chapter based on grammar and description, because this was a filler episode.**


	11. The Test of Strength Part 1

**Espadas Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M soon.**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly brakes Aizen out of prison, Palu brings back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life, Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle several Espada. Eventually, Gin resolves to flee the battle and take refuge in the human world. Tosen and the rest of the resurrected Soul Reapers enter the Soul Society and are forced to battle Kiganjo quickly. After a hard fought battle they succeed in defeating Kiganjo with help from other Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Meanwhile Aizen proves to his army that he is stronger then every single one of them. He states he will be observing their strength in order to form new Espada rankings. He then gives a speech about his beliefs to his new army who cheer in approval.

Episode 11: The Test of Strength Part 1

Location: Desert where Gin fought Espada

Current date: Spring Equinox

"After discussing the recent events with my subordinates, I have decided to include you all in my ranked army. Some of you may even make it into the Espada. Before I decide who receive what rank however, I must see how strong you all are. Beginning tomorrow you will demonstrate your power to me and I will give you a grade. After everyone has demonstrated their power, I will assign new ranks for the army. Let me make this clear, when I say you are going to demonstrate your power to me, this does not mean you could attack me, if you attack me I will kill you instantly, understood?"

Aizen's army silently nodded showing that they understood. Aizen continued to grin and said one more thing.

"I also have a new policy. Fight every battle like it is your last. Not following this policy is what caused the downfall of the Espada four years ago. You could win one hundred battles to the death, but if you lose that one hundred and first battle to the death, the result is the exact same as losing your first battle to the death. Never become arrogant. Never let your guard down. Never show a sign of weakness. Follow this advice, and we will destroy the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and the world will be ours."

Aizen continued to grin as his army began to clap and cheer. Aizen then turned to Ulquiorra and Stark and said,

"This is working great. I now have an army that can crush the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"Yes you do lord Aizen." Said Stark. "You have an incredible strong army lard Aizen.."

Aizen continued to grin and turned to Ulquiorra and asked him if he knew any places near the desert where they could live and use as headquarters. Ulquiorra responds to this by saying that he knows one location where they could train and live. He tells Aizen the name of this location and Aizen's grin falls and looks at Ulquiorra in confusion and disbelief. Aizen asks Ulquiorra in a disgruntled tone,

"You think we should live and train in the Valley of Screams? You do know we would have to enter the human world in order to do that."

"Unfortunately, that is the only place I could think of where we could be completely isolated from the Soul Society. Unless you still want to use Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra said.

Aizen replied to this by saying "Hueco Mundo is now being guarded by several of the Visords. If we are spotted there then the Thirteen Court Guard Squads will arrive to defend it. Unfortunately I don't want to live in the Valley of Screams because we would have to enter the human world, which would also cause a battle with the Thirteen Court Guard squads."

"So where do you intend for us to stay lord Aizen?" asked Stark.

"I guess we will have to make this desert our home for a short period of time." Said Aizen.

Aizen then said to all of his soldiers and said,

"This desert will be where we will train for a short period of time. This is also where we will live. Eventually we will find a more suitable place for us to live."

Aizen's army showed looks of displeasure on their faces at this news. They did not want to live in a desert because there were no buildings. All there was in the desert was sand. Before any of the soldiers could say anything, Stark and Ulquiorra grabbed their swords and banged them against the ground and two huge piles of sand basted high up into the air. Aizen then recited a kido incantation and the plies of sand stopped moving and hardened. Aizen, Stark, and Ulquiorra did this several more time until the appearance of the hard sand resembled a large house and a small dome. Aizen explained to his soldiers that they will live in the house and that they will train in the dome. Aizen explained that Stark, Ulquiorra, and him made these sand structures so they could with stand any amount of spirit energy. Aizen said that living in these conditions may be tough, but he points out that one of Barragan's franciones, Findorr Calius, has the ability to make water and that they would be able to find food. Aizen's army began to cheer again when Aizen silenced them. He then told them that starting the next day every soldier will train with their new powers and the next day every soldier show him their power individually. Aizen was very interested in seeing what everyone's new power was. Aizen warned his former Espada that most likely their ranks would change. Aizen wish his new army luck and dismissed them.

That night many members of Aizen's army struggled to rest because of the conditions, but none of them really cared since they all were alive again. They all began to train the next day.

Location: Desert where Gin fought Espada

Current date: Day After Spring Equinox

Aizen's army walked outside their resting quarters and Aizen greeted them all out side. He walked all of his soldiers into the dome and told them all to train at their free will. Aizen silently observed their training and realized that his whole army now had the ability to shoot a cero. Aizen also realized that since Metastacia had been reborn, Aaroniero had lost a lot of his strength. After two hours of watching his soldiers train with their new powers, Aizen stopped all of them and said,

"It is time for all of us to have a duel. Aaroniero Arruerie will face Metastacia in a battle to the death. The winner will automatically either keep or gain the title of Espada.

Aaroniero and Metastacia walked to the center of the dome. Aaroniero pulled at his sword and then attacked Metastacia. Aaroniero attempted to cut off Metastacia's tentacles but Metastacia easily dodges the sword. Metastacia just laughs at how pathetic Aaroniero is without Metastacia absorbed in Aaroniero's body. Aaroniero began to attack harder, and Metastacia shares to Aaroniero that he already knows what his newfound strength is. Metastacia mumbles a word that activates his new power, and two of his tentacles extend and turn into long, sharp, swords. Metastacia began to laugh as one of the swords narrowly misses Aaroniero's body. Aaroniero charges at Metastacia and manages to cut off one of the non-sword tentacles. Metastacia states that this doesn't really affect him. Aaroniero stares at Metastacia in disbelief. Metastacia takes advantage of this by impaling one his sword tentacles through Aaroniero's left rib cage. Aaroniero fell to ground and swore under his breath. Aaroniero believed he was about to be killed again as Metastacia raised one of his sword tentacles high up in the air directly above Aaroniero's head.

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This chapter marks the beginning of the new Espada era. This means that starting with this chapter; the formation of the new Espada begins. Aaroniero vs. Metastacia will conclude next chapter. In two chapters the plot will return back to the soul society and the resurrected soul reapers. I intend to release the next chapter sometime over the course of the next three days. Please pos your reviews of this chapter and tell me if I should make any changes to the story.


	12. The Test of Strength Part 2

**Espadas Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M soon.**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly brakes Aizen out of prison, Palu brings back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life, Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle several Espada. Eventually, Gin resolves to flee the battle and take refuge in the human world. Tosen and the rest of the resurrected Soul Reapers enter the Soul Society and are forced to battle Kiganjo quickly. After a hard fought battle they succeed in defeating Kiganjo with help from other Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Meanwhile Aizen decides that him and his new army will live in the desert until they find a new home. Also, Aizen proves to his army that he is stronger then every single one of them. He states he will be observing their strength in order to form new Espada rankings. Aizen realizes that all of his soldiers now have the power to shoot a cero along with a lot of other strength benefits. Aizen realizes that Aaroniero is no longer as strong as he used to be since he hasn't absorbed Metastacia again. Aizen orders Metastacia and Aaroniero to battle to the death. The winner would receive a guaranteed spot as an Espada. Metastacia shows Aaroniero his new power he gained from resurrection, which turns two of his tentacles into long, sharp sword. Metastacia stabs Aaroniero in his left rib cage and prepares deal the fatal blow.

Episode 12: The Test of Strength Part 2

Location: Desert where Gin fought Espada

Current date: Day After Spring Equinox

Aaroniero charges at Metastacia and manages to cut off one of the non-sword tentacles. Metastacia states that this doesn't really affect him. Aaroniero stares at Metastacia in disbelief. Metastacia takes advantage of this by impaling one his sword tentacles through Aaroniero's left rib cage. Aaroniero fell to ground and swore under his breath. Aaroniero believed he was about to be killed again as Metastacia raised one of his sword tentacles high up in the air directly above Aaroniero's head and chuckles in a evil tone.

Metastacia slams his sword tentacle down hard. Aaroniero lifts his sword above his head and holds onto for dear life. Metastacia's tentacle collides with Aaroniero's sword. The collision is so hard that a cloud of sand from the ground forms around them for a couple of seconds. When the cloud disappears, Metastacia's sword tentacle is seen plunged into the ground, in between both halves of Aaroniero's now broken sword. Metastacia begins to laugh at this. Metastacia taunted Aaroniero about his broken sword. Metastacia then lifted his sword tentacle out of the ground and said to Aaroniero,

"This time you can't save yourself." Aaroniero then said,

"You are wrong Metastacia." A white light then appeared in Aaroniero's hand. Metastacia did not realize the light and smirked. Metastacia slammed his sword tentacle down again and Aaroniero released his cero blast. The cero blast hit Metastacia in the center of his body. His sword tentacle stopped just inches above Aaroniero's body. Metastacia fell backwards as blood spurted out of his body. Aaroniero then said,

"You should have known that I had the ability to fire a cero. You should have known that I had the ability to do that before I was resurrected. This means that I still have another power I could use to kill you. But what is the point, that cero wounded you so badly, that I believe firing another cero at you would probably finish you off."

White light appeared in Aaroniero's hand again and Metastacia realizing he wasn't going to be able to defend it screamed,

"Please Lord Aizen. Stop him from killing me." Lord Aizen just watched as Aaroniero fired another cero blast at Metastacia. The cero hit Metastacia in his head. Metastacia fell to the ground and stared at Aizen who smiling. Metastacia realizing he was dying again, spat out blood and said loud enough so everyone in the sand dome could hear him,

"Curse you Sosuke Aizen." Metastacia then smiled and closed his eyes. Metastacia put his head on the ground and died. Aaroniero walked over to Metastacia's corpse and devoured it. Aaroniero began to laugh at the fact that he now had the power to absorb souls and be strong again. In response to this Sosuke Aizen declared that Aaroniero would be a member of the Espada again.

Aaroniero thanked Aizen and Aizen allowed his soldiers to return back to their resting quarters. When everyone returned to their resting quarters, Stark fell asleep first (obviously), and the rest of the soldiers surprisingly fell asleep peacefully shortly after him.

Location: Desert where Gin fought Espada

Current date: Two Days After Spring Equinox

Ulquiorra woke every soldier up and instructed him or her that they would all be showing Aizen their powers individually. Ulquiorra warned the soldiers that if any of them attempted to harm Aizen, they would be killed. Ulquiorra also stated that Aaroniero would be exempted from this since he won his duel yesterday. Ulquiorra also announced that he already demonstrated his powers to Aizen and that the former Espada will demonstrate their powers. They would be followed by their franciones. Xcution will go after them and any other soldier will follow them if Aizen requests to see their powers.

One by one all of the former Espada demonstrated their newfound power to Aizen. Aizen was unsurprised at how much stronger Stark had become and was extremely surprised at Barragan's new power, Aizen would have never imagined that Barragan would obtain this abiltity. The one former Espada that really intrigued Aizen the most was Szayel Aporro Granz's. His newfound power was unable to be demonstrated by Aizen was very interested in it and expressed that he would like to see its affect in combat.

After the Espada's demonstrated their power their franciones went. Aizen realized that most of them had become stringer then the Espadas were before resurrection, and that one of them had arguably become stronger than many of his former Espada with resurrection. The members of Xcution then demonstrated their newfound powers to him. Aizen noted that two of the members would probably become part of his new Espada because of their power. Nozomi then demonstrated her power and Aizen showed a lot of interest in it. When it was Kageroza's turn to demonstrate his power, Aizen pulled out his sword, believing that Kageroza would attack him, however, when Kageroza demonstrated his strength, Aizen was amazed. The strength Kageroza was showing was at least ten times more powerful then the strength Kageroza fought with against Aizen. When Kageroza finished he told Aizen,

"I better receive a high ranking in the Espada."

Aizen nodded and grinned in response. Aizen knew that if he were to control Kageroza's power, he was going to need someone to recover his sword from the soul society. Aizen turned to Ulquiorra and said,

"Ulquiorra, please have Coyote Stark meet me in here at once. I need to ask Stark to do me a favor."

TO BE CONTINUED

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER THE PLOT OF THE STORY WILL SWITCH BACK TO THE RESSURECTED SOUL REAPERS AND THEIR REUNION WITH THE REST OF THE THRITEEN COURT GUARD SQUAD. PLEASE REVIEW

ON ANOTHER NOTE:

IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT ANOTHER MEMBER ON FANFICTION HAS WRITTEN A STORY WITH A SIMULAR PLOT AND AN ALMOST IDENTICAL TITLE. I THANK ALL OF MY FRIENDS ON THIS SITE FOR INFORMING ME ABOUT THIS AND NOTIFYING FANFICTION ABOUT THIS. AFTER A DAY OF REASONING WITHT HIS USER HE HAS AGREEED TO CHANGE THE TITLE OF HIS SOTRY ALONG WITH VARIOUS PLOT S ABOUT THIS STORY. ONCE AGAIN I MUST THANK ALL OF YOU FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS SITUATION. CHAPTER 13 WILL BE RELEASED IN 2-3 DAYS.


	13. Resurrected Soul Reapers Revealed

**Espadas Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M soon.**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly brakes Aizen out of prison, Palu brings back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life, Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle several Espada. Eventually, Gin resolves to flee the battle and take refuge in the human world. Many conflicts happen within Aizen's new army before he eventually has total control of it. In the process, Aizen realizes that some of his soldiers have great power and Aizen realizes that he needs someone to retrieve his sword, which is still in the possession of the soul society. The rest of the resurrected soul reapers reveal that they now have the abilty to shoot a cero due to their new powers caused by resurrection. The resurrected Soul Reapers return to the Soul Society and take refuge in the Division Nine barracks, but are spotted by a shocked Ukitake and Rukia. Kenpachi Kiganjo grows impatient and attacks them despite the resurrected Soul Reapers attempts to stop him. Eventually the resurrected Soul Reapers are forced to attack him, and with the help of the new Captain of Division Nine, Shuhei Hisagi, who appears to help his comrades, Kiganjo is defeated. Tosen and Hisagi reconcile and the resurrected Soul Reapers leave the division Nine Barracks.

Flashback to chapter 8:

Location: Garden near Division nine barracks.

Current date: Spring Equinox

"It would be an honor to learn from such a true fighter as you." Shuhei Hisagi said to Kaname Tosen."

"This is perfect." Said Tosen, "I just have one problem though. I am afraid I will be arrested in for my part in Aizen's assault on the World of living."

"Don't worry about that." Said Ukitake "We will make sure no one tries to have you or any other resurrected Soul Reaper arrested. This excludes Kenpachi Kiganjo though"

"That works for me." Said Tosen. "Shall we leave this place Hisagi?"

"Yes Kaname." Said Hisagi, "It is time to show everyone that you are all alive."

Hisagi, Rukia, Ukitake, all of the resurrected Soul Reapers, with the exception of Kenpachi Kiganjo who was trapped inside a kido seal left the division nine barracks."

Chapter 13: Resurrected Soul Reapers Revealed

Location: Somewhere in the Soul Society

Current date: Spring Equinox

"Where are we?" asked Kaien Shiba. "I don't recognize this place at all."

"I don't know." Replied Tosen. Tosen turned to Hisagi and asked him, "Can you please tell me why we have to walk all the way to the division one headquarters. There has to be a faster way to reach our destination."

"I would normally have you all run, flash step, or use some faster means of transportation." Said Hisagi. "But since most of you got the shit kicked out of you by Kiganjo so badly, I think walking is probably the best way to avoid further injury."

"Just stay patient everyone, we are almost there. I think we are near the division seven barracks." Said Ukitake.

As soon as some of the resurrected soul reapers heard this they wanted to scream. It has taken hours to travel past to division barracks, and they still have to pass six more before they could reach their destination. Once they reached the Division Seven barracks they stopped. Hisgai he said he had to do one thing, and Tosen immediately knew what he was talking about and nodded. Hisagi ran into a building with Ukitake while the resurrected Soul Reapers and Rukia sat down on the sidewalk of the street they were on. One of the resurrected Soul Reapers, Kanisawa asked if they should be hiding in plain sight, but Rukia responded by saying that there was no longer the need to hide. That is when they heard the loud shout of a familiar voice.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY SHUHEI?" Yelled Sajin Komamura. Hisagi attempted to explain the situation the Komarura without showing a look of panic on his face. Komarura and his lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba, listen. Both found this impossible to believe. Komarura marched out of his barracks with Iba right behind him and the both saw Rukia and the resurrected Soul Reapers. Iba fainted upon seeing this and Komamura just stared in shock. Komamura did not know what to say. He then screamed in disbelief,

"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE. ANSWER ME HISAGI."

"It appears that they have all been reborn." Said Ukitake before Hisagi had a chance to respond. "From what Tosen told us, it appears Aizen had one more loyal soldier that had the ability to bring Soul Reapers, Arrancars, Gilliads and Hollows back to life. Anyone brought back to life, which has been referred to as being "resurrected", is stronger then they were in their first life.

"Define stronger." Komamura said.

"All of us have the ability to shoot a cero." Said Kaien Shiba.

"I know you may find all of this hard to believe." Said Rukia. "But they saved my life along with Ukitake's life."

"From who? Asked Komamura. "Who tried to kill you Rukia?"

"It was former Captain Kenpachi Kiganjo." Responded Ukitake. "Kiganjo was resurrected along with them, but had different intentions then them. With the help of Hisagi they defeated Kiganjo, and Kenpachi Kiganjo has been placed in a kido seal."

"How do I know I am not getting tricked?" asked Komamura. "How do I know you are still not with that bastard Aizen? How do I know if you are even real?"

"If they were not real, their minds would not retain memories of their first life. I believe them, I think they are our alias." Said Hisagi. "Tosen has agreed to help me achieve Bankai."

"How does he plan on doing that?" asked Komamura. "How does plan on helping you achieve Bankai Shuhei Hisagi?"

"I have my techniques. We just need to make sure the head Captain knows we are alive again." Responded Tosen quite swiftly. Sajin Komamura thought about his next move for a couple for and said,

"All right, ill take you to the First Division Headquarters. But I cannot just let you barge in their without notice."

"Then what do you intend on doing?" asked Ukitake.

In response Komamura pulled out black powder and placed it on his furry arms. A rectangular box appears and begins to generate. Komamura then recited an incantation.

"**Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Tenteikura." **

Komamura paused for a second and then said loudly, "Connection complete. This message is for all Capatains, Leiutenuants, Seededed Officers, and Visords afilliated with the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad. I am Sajin Komamura, Captain of Division Seven. What I am about to tell you is believed to be true from the knowledge of Captain Shuhei Hisagi, Captain Joshiro Ukitake, and Leiutenant Rukia Kuchiki."

Komamura paused to make sure everyone in the Soul Society that was important was listening and continued. "Earlier today, Susuke Aizen was broken out of Munken by an arrancar who was presumed to be Aizen's last follower. This arrancar posses the power to bring Arrancars, Hollows, Gilliads, and Soul Reapers back to life by a process that is reffered to as 'resserection.' According to witnesses, this arrancar resserected the Espada and their franciones, along with several other hollaws and gilliads. For some reason Aizen then decided to kill the arrancar, but before dying the arrancar ressuected several Soul Reapers including former Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. These Captains are Kaname Tosen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kenpachi Kiganjo. Along with them, former Leiutenat Kaien Shiba has alos been ressurected and so has Sojun Kuchiki."

Komamura paused again to make sure everyone who was listening understood what he was saying and continued, "Every Soul Reaper, Hollow, Arrancar, and Gilliad that has been ressurected has been reborn stronger then they were before. I cannot define exclty what that means, but it has been proven that every ressurected Soul Reaper has the abilty to fire a cero blast. After being ressurected, the ressuected Soul Reapers had to flee from the dessert where the ressurected took place because of the Espada. Gin Ichimaru stayed behind to hold the Espada off. He has not been heard from since. Upon arriving in the Squad Nine barracks, the ressurected Soul Reapers were spotted by Captain Ukitake and Leiutenant Rukia Kuchiki, but the Captain and Leitenant were attacked by the ressurected Kenpachi Kiganjo. Other ressurected Soul Reapers attempted to interfere with the fight so they could assist Ukitake and Rukia, and with the help of Captain Shuehei Hisgai who arrived on the scene, Kiganjo was defeated. Tosen revealed that Kiganjo reason's for attacking Ukitake and Rukia was so he could be able to battle current Eleventh Division Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. The ressurected Soul Reapers were brought to the Seventh Dvision barracks by Ukiatke, Hisagi, and Rukia, and they are present with me right now. All Captains, Leiutenants, and Visords are to meet in the Division Seven Headquarters in one hour where we will decide what to do with the ressuected Soul Reapers." Komamura ended the Tenteikura and there were many different reactions to this news all over the Soul Society."

"This is insane." Said Ichigo Kurusaki. "All of these Soul Reapers were killed.

"Did he say every Espada has been ressrected. This can't be happening." Toshiro said to Rangiku, but all she said in shock was,

"Gin is dead again."

"I think this is a joke Captain." Said Nonao Ise. Shunsei Kyraku looked at her and said,

"I don't think so. I hope it is a joke, but I don't think so."

Retsu Unohana stared into the sky, clearly upsate by the news of the reborn Espada.

Byakuya responded to this news with one word, "Father."

Mayuri showed no visable emotion to this news ann silently proceeded to the Divison Seven brracks with Nemu, who was visably nervous.

The Head Captain showed irritation to this news, and was ordering everyone in his Dvision to stay calm before he proceeded to the Seventh Division.

On their way to the meeting, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yamichika stopped in the Ninth Division. Yachiru jumped off Kenpachi's back and asked,

"Kenny, why are we stopping in the ninth division when the meeting is taking place in the Division Seven Barracks and why are you taking pinball head and Sparkle Face with us, when the meeting is only for Capains and Leiutenants."

Ikkaku and Yamichika ignorned Yachiru's question and Kenpachi Zaraki replied by saying,

"Komamura said that Kenpachi Kiganjo was defeaed in this district but not killed. Komamura said that Kiganjo wanted to battle me." A grin appeared on Kenpachi Zaraki's face and Kenpachi Zaraki continued, "We are not going to the meeting, instead we are going to find Kenpachi Kiganjo and I am going to fight him to the death."

To Be Continued

I hope you all enjoyed what was by far the longest chapter of the storyline. Just a little information for you all, when the Captains and Lieutenants were expressing their opinions to Komamura's announcement, they were in separate parts of the Soul Society. I know this chapter did not contain a lot of action, but I personally feel that this chapter needed to be included. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please post you honest opinion for this chapter.


	14. Search and Decide

**Espadas Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M soon.**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison, Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle several Espada. Eventually, Gin resolves to flee the battle and take refuge in the human world. Many conflicts happen within Aizen's new army before he eventually has total control of it. In the process, Aizen realizes that some of his soldiers have great power and Aizen realizes that he needs someone to retrieve his sword, which is still in the possession of the soul society. The rest of the resurrected soul reapers reveal that they now have the ability to shoot a cero due to their new powers caused by resurrection. The resurrected Soul Reapers return to the Soul Society and take refuge in the Division Nine barracks, but are spotted by a shocked Ukitake and Rukia. Kenpachi Kiganjo grows impatient and attacks them despite the resurrected Soul Reapers attempts to stop him. Eventually the resurrected Soul Reapers are forced to attack him, and with the help of the new Captain of Division Nine, Shuhei Hisagi, who appears to help his comrades, Kiganjo is defeated. Tosen and Hisagi reconcile and the resurrected Soul Reapers leave the division Nine Barracks and travel to the Division One Headquarters. The Soul Reapers however stop at the Division Seven Headquarters to inform Captain Sajin Komamura, who is skeptical about the resurrection believing it is just a trick in favor of Aizen, but eventually believes that several Soul Reapers and many of Aizen's alias have been resurrected and announces this to the rest of the Soul Society using the Tenteikura. Komamura orders every Captain and Leutenant to meet at the DivisionSeven Headquarters to discuess the recent events. Every Captain and Leiutenant proceed to go the meeting except for Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru, who along with Ikkaku and Yamichika search for Kenpachi Kiganjo. Kenpachi Zaraki reveals his intententions are to battle Kenpachi Kiganjo to the death.

Flashback to chapter 13:

Location: Somewhere around the Division Nine Barracks.

Current date: Spring Equinox

On their way to the meeting, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yamichika

stopped in the Ninth Division. Yachiru jumped off Kenpachi's back and asked,

Kenny, why are we stopping in the ninth division when the meeting is taking place in the Division Seven Barracks and why are you taking pinball head and Sparkle Face with us, when the meeting is only for Capains and Leiutenants."

Ikkaku and Yamichika ignorned Yachiru's question and Kenpachi Zaraki replied by saying,

"Komamura said that Kenpachi Kiganjo was defeaed in this district but not killed. Komamura said that Kiganjo wanted to battle me." A grin appeared on Kenpachi Zaraki's face and Kenpachi Zaraki continued, "We are not going to the meeting, instead we are going to find Kenpachi Kiganjo and I am going to fight him to the death."

Chapter 14: Conflict Arises, What to do?

Location: Division Seven Headquarters

Current date: Spring Equinox

Sajin Komamura stands at the door of the meeting room. Instead of greeting people who arrived at the meetings like he normally does, he is just nodding to acknowledge the arrivals, nothing more or less. There is a look of stress on his face, and a look of panic on everyone else's face. Even the Head Captain looked worried, this was beyond his capability.

Every Captain, Lieutenant, and Visord arrived on the meeting on time except for Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru. This did not surprise anyone since Kenpachi Zaraki never shows up to the meetings, however they did not know that he was actually in the Squad Nine searching for Kenpachi Kiganjo so Zaraki could battle Kiganjo. Komamura had everyone sit down, and began the meeting. Komamura began the meeting by alerting everyone that the resurrected Soul Reapers were in a separate room so the Captains and Lieutenants could talk privately. Komamura then proceeded to repeat what he said about the resurrections using the Tenteikura.

"Everyone, we are faced with three problems," said Komamura. "Problem one is, Aizen has been broken out of Munken by some unknown arrancar and we have no idea how to defeat him again. Problem two is based on problem one, due to the ressurection, Aizen has a larger and stronger army then he had before. Problem three is, we have a lot of dead Soul Reapers who have been ressurected, and we have no idea if they could be trusted. I think we should focus on problem three first."

The Head Captain responded by saying, "This matter is open for discussion. Begin debating."

"I think we should trust them." Said Ukitake. "Kaien saved my life out there. Well, Kaien and Rukia."

"I agree with my Captain." Said Rukia. "Everyone of them (the ressurected Soul Reapers) except for Kenpachi Kiganjo still seemed to be willing to fight on our side with their sanity still intact."

"I personally don't know what to think." Said Toshiro. "I believe that we should be focusing on Aizen's escape and the rebirth of the Espadas. What do you think Rangiku?"

"Gin was alive, and he died again without even seeing me." Rangiku said with tears filling in her eyes. She burt out crying in front of everyone. Her tears made her section of the table wet.

"Get a grip Leuitenat. Who even knows if we are just not be tricked again by Aizen's Zanpakto." Said Toshiro.

"That would be impossible." Said Mayuri. "We developed a sensor on Aizen's sword that would go off if he ever activated his Zanpakto. We would know if we were being decieved. I made it so a screech would go off in our brains if he ever activated his Zanpakto. Besides we still have Aizen's sword."

"That is a great point Mayuri." Said Unohana "I honestly don't think we are being decieved. I think we should allow these Soul Reapers to enter the room and explain the events from their point of view."

"Agreed." Said Mayuri. "I ultimatly feel that they are inncoent. However, I feel that they should be placed in the Maggots Nest just to be sure. It is not the worst expieince you know."

Every Soul Reaper stared at Mayuri in disbelief. Mayuri was smiling and had one of his long finger nails touching his cheek. The head Captain had Komamura and Iba retrieve the ressurected Soul Reapers so they could enter the room and explain them selves. When Komamaura and Iba entered the room again with the ressurected Soul Reapers stading next to them. Almost all of the Soul Reaprs and all of the Visords showed looks of disbelief and surprise ont ehir faces. Except for one Soul reapers who was smiling. He had a look of hope and happiness in his eyes.

Byakuya Kuchiki said to the ressurected Sojun Kuchiki and said,

"Is that you father. Is that really you father?" Sojun Kuchiki responded with tears of happines forming in his eyes,

"Yes Byakuya. Yes my son."

The clock in the room struck midnight. It was time for the ressurected Soul Reapers to explain themselves to everyone.

Location: Somewhere in Division Nine

Current date: One day after Spring Equinox

"Dam, another dead end." Said Kenpachi Zaraki "I want to find him already. I heard he was strong, well I am stronger. I am going to kill this prick again with a smile on my face."

"Well sir," said Ikkaku. "we keep getting lost because your leiutenant has no sense of diretection."

Yachiru looked down at Ikkaku and growled. Yachiru then said to Ikkaku, "Do you want me to bite you head again baldy."

"IT IS A SHAVED HEAD, NOT A BALD ONE." Roared Ikkaku. "How would you like it if I called you Pink Hair?"

"I would like that very much cueball." Yachiru turned to Yamichika and said, "Sparkles, could you get baldy to stop annoying me please?"

Ikkaku looked like he was going to burst upon hearing this, but Yamichika calmed Ikkaku down as they approached a building. Kenpachi realised the building and said,

"This is where he is." Kenpachi smiled and continued. "Now coems the fun part, it is time to break this bastard out of here."

TO BE CONTINUED

WITH ONLY FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT IN SEASON ONE (THE RESSURECTION), ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT BATTLES OF THE STORYLINE WILL TAKE PLACE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT WHO WILL IT FEATURE. IT IS THE BATTLE THAT WILL DEFINE THIS SEASON AND THE STORYLINE. I WILL MOST LIKELY RELEASE THE ENXT CHAPTER IN 3-4 DAYS, SINCE IT WILL TAKE ME A WHILE TO WRITE. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, BECAUSE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN THE ACTION STARTS.


	15. Collision of Power, The Rage of Kenpachi

**Espadas Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M soon. Espacially now that the battles are heating up. **

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison, Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle several Espada. Eventually, Gin resolves to flee the battle and take refuge in the human world. Many conflicts happen within Aizen's new army before he eventually has total control of it. In the process, Aizen realizes that some of his soldiers have great power and Aizen realizes that he needs someone to retrieve his sword, which is still in the possession of the soul society. The rest of the resurrected soul reapers reveal that they now have the ability to shoot a cero due to their new powers caused by resurrection. The resurrected Soul Reapers return to the Soul Society and take refuge in the Division Nine barracks, but are spotted by a shocked Ukitake and Rukia. Kenpachi Kiganjo grows impatient and attacks them despite the resurrected Soul Reapers attempts to stop him. Eventually the resurrected Soul Reapers are forced to attack him, and with the help of the new Captain of Division Nine, Shuhei Hisagi, who appears to help his comrades, Kiganjo is defeated. Tosen and Hisagi reconcile and the resurrected Soul Reapers leave the division Nine Barracks and travel to the Division One Headquarters. The Soul Reapers however stop at the Division Seven Headquarters to inform Captain Sajin Komamura, who eventually uses the Tenteikura to contact everyone in the soul society about the ressurections. A meeting takes place in the division Seven headquarters about the ressurections and after the current captains, Visords, and leiutenants talk amoungst themselves, the ressuerected Soul Reapers prepare to speak. As this is going on Kenpachi Zaraki and his subbordinates searched for Kenpachi Kiganjo, the Captain of the Eleventh Division before Zaraki killed him one hundred years ago. Zaraki and his subbordinates locate the building where Kiganjo is being held after his defeat earlier. Kenpachi Zaraki says that Zaraki and his subbordinates should break Kenpachi Kiganjo out of the building.

Chapter 15: Collision of Power, The Rage of Kenpachi

Location: In front of a building in the Squad Seven Barracks

Current date: Exactly One day after Spring Equinox

Kenpachi Zaraki and his subbordinates approached a building. Kenpachi realised the building and said,

"This is where he is." Kenpachi smiled and continued. "Now coems the fun part,

it is time to break this bastard out of here."

"How do you intend to do that Captain? The inside of this building is probably very secure."

"I have a plan. We are in District even. District Seven is not a very tough district. Squad Eleven is ten times stronger. This will be easy." Said Zaraki Kenpachi who chuckled. Zaraki Kenpachi instructed Ikkaku and Yamichika to pull out their swords. He instructed them that when they entered the building, they were to do their best warrior's scream. Ikkaku smiled at this and Kenpachi opened the door to the building.

As soon as they entered the building, Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku, and Yamichika all did their loudest warriors scream, everyone in the building heard the screams and screamed in panic. Kenpachi and his subordinates charged through the building screaming. While everyone in the building knew it was his or her job to make sure Zaraki would not reach Kiganjo, no one dared to stop him. After five minuets of running around inside the building and scarring everyone who worked in the building, Kenpachi Zaraki reached the room where Kenpachi Kiganjo was being held. Kenpachi Zaraki realized that Kiganjo had been healed of his previously suffered injuries. Kiganjo realized that Zaraki was in the room and punched a hole in the wall. Zaraki told everyone he knows a place where he and Kiganjo could battle to death. Zaraki and his subordinates, along with Kiganjo, left the building.

Location: Division Seven Headquarters

Current date: Exactly One day after Spring Equinox

The clock in the room struck midnight. It was time for the ressurected Soul Reapers to explain themselves to everyone. The resurrected Kaname Tosen opened his mouth and began to talk.

"You guys have all been informed about the recent events that have taken place. We are your alias, not your enemies. I can tell you what the recent events have been like through my eyes and my fellow resurrected eye's, but since Sajin already told you guys this, is would be a waste of time repeating this, seeing as Aizen is probably planning something right now."

Kaien Shiba then said, "I know these recent events are really hard to believe, and if I were in your position I would not know what to think, but you have to believe us. We are real and we are Aizen's enemies. Whether or not you consider us your alias, that is the situation."

"That sound awfully similar to what we told the Head Captain during Aizen's invasion on Karakura Town." Said Shinji Hirako. "When we arrived to battle, I told the Head Captain that the Visords were not his alias, rather Aizen's enemy. It seams like Kaien just repeated that near word for word. However, Kaien wasn't at the invasion, because he was already dead. So I must ask you Kaname, if Aizen is our only enemy that heard us say that, who can't believe he just is using hypnosis and just repeating what I said?"

"THAT IS CRAZY." Roared Kaien Shiba. "You don't believe us because something I said sounded similar to a speech you made years ago to Aizen?"

"The speech was for the Head Captain, but it was defiantly heard by Aizen." Responded Shinji.

"If Aizen was using his hypnosis, then how did I receive injury wounds battling Kenpachi Kiganjo?" asked Jushiro Ukitake.

"Because Aizen's Zanpakto has the ability to do that." Responded Toshiro.

"But we still have Aizen's Zanpakto in lockdown." Said Hisagi. "It is impossible for him to be using hypnosis right now. What we are seeing is not a illusion."

Everyone in the room began to debate and argue what really happened. Eventually Jushiro shouted,

"I wont let any of you do anything to these Soul Reapers. That is final. I will issue a Captain's pardon if I have to, and make them members of my division. I don't care. We have more important matters to focus on."

"I have an idea." Said the Head Captain. "I will let all of you 'resurrected,' Soul Reapers live freely, if one of you allow us to do research on you. Let me inform you that this research will probably be a fatal procedure, so you will most likely be sacrificing your life."

Without hesitation, Kaname Tosen volunteered to be the sacrifice.

Location: Vacant area near Squad Seven Barracks

Current date: Twenty-Three Hours after Spring Equinox

The vacant are was large. It was grassy but there was no one else in site. Kenpachi Zaraki and his subordinates stood on one side of the vacant area while Kiganjo stood alone on the other side. It was now clear to everyone that not only were his wounds healed, but also it appeared he regained most of his strength, because he didn't even look fatigued from earlier.

Zaraki grinned and said, "Are you ready to die again." Kiganjo smiled and said,

"It won't be me this time." Zaraki continued to grin and turned around to his subordinates,

"Stand back. While I don't think this will be hard or long, I don't want to risk getting any of you involved." His subordinates obeyed Zaraki's command and Yachiru said in a cheerful tone,

"All right Kenny. You can do it." Zaraki smiled. Kiganjo then said,

"Hey are you done talking. I want to kick your ass fast so I could go to the Captains meting as the Captain of Division Eleven again. Zaraki smiled and said,

"You will never see anything outside this area ever again."

Kiganjo swiftly responded by saying, "That is what you think." Kiganjo released his spiritual pressure. It was strong and Zaraki released his spiritual pressure in response. Both of them appeared to have the same strength. Zaraki began to laugh and said,

"I have to admit Kiganjo." You have gotten stronger. Kiganjo continued to smile and said to Zaraki,

"You are right Zaraki, I have gotten stronger, but you have not."

Kiganjo and Zaraki charged at each other. Both swung their swords at each other and when the two swords collided, the force of the impact caused both Kenpachi's to fly backwards. Both Kenpachi's landed on their feet and charged at each other again. Zaraki swung his sword harder this time and caused Kiganjo to lose a small amount of his balance causing an opening. Zaraki took advantage of this opening and swung his sword at Kiganjo's chest. Kiganjo managed to regain enough composure to block Zaraki's sword with his own sword.

Kenpachi Kiganjo said with a grin on his face after blocking Zaraki's sword, "This is to easy. This is way to easy."

Kenpachi Zaraki responded to this by saying, 'You haven't seen anything yet."

TO BE CONTINUED

The most important battle of Season 1, The Resurrection, has officially begun. Which Kenpachi will be the strongest? Will it be Kenpachi Zaraki or the resurrected Kenpachi Kiganjo? Also, now that Kaname Tosen's fate rests in the Head Captain's hands, what will happen? Find out next chapter.

Some Information: Kenpachi Kiganjo is not an OC. Kiganjo was the previous Captain of Division Eleven before he was slaughtered by Zaraki one hundred years prior to the anime. This is revealed during the Bount Saga.


	16. Kenpachi vs Kenpachi Continues

**Espadas Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M soon. Espacially now that the battles are heating up. **

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison, Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle several Espada. Eventually, Gin resolves to flee the battle and take refuge in the human world. Many conflicts happen within Aizen's new army before he eventually has total control of it. In the process, Aizen realizes that some of his soldiers have great power and Aizen realizes that he needs someone to retrieve his sword, which is still in the possession of the soul society. The rest of the resurrected soul reapers reveal that they now have the ability to shoot a cero due to their new powers caused by resurrection. The resurrected Soul Reapers return to the Soul Society and take refuge in the Division Nine barracks, but are spotted by a shocked Ukitake and Rukia. Kenpachi Kiganjo grows impatient and attacks them despite the resurrected Soul Reapers attempts to stop him. Eventually the resurrected Soul Reapers are forced to attack him, and with the help of the new Captain of Division Nine, Shuhei Hisagi, who appears to help his comrades, Kiganjo is defeated. Tosen and Hisagi reconcile and the resurrected Soul Reapers leave the division Nine Barracks and travel to the Division One Headquarters. The Soul Reapers however stop at the Division Seven Headquarters to inform Captain Sajin Komamura, who eventually uses the Tenteikura to contact everyone in the soul society about the ressurections. A meeting takes place in the division Seven headquarters about the ressurections and after everyone pleads their case, the Head Captain came up with a idea. The idea was that if one ressurected Soul Reaper allowed the Gotei Thirteen to do reaserch on he/she, every other Ressurected Soul Reaper would be let free. Kaname Tosen immeadiatly voulenteers and the Head Captain warns him the reaserch proceedure will probaly be fatal. As this is going on Kenpachi Zaraki and his subbordinates searched for Kenpachi Kiganjo who was the Captain of the Eleventh Division before Zaraki killed him one hundred years ago. Zaraki and his subbordinates locate the building where Kiganjo is being held after his defeat earlier and break him out of the building. Kiganjo along with Zaraki and his subordinates arrive at a vacant area and Kiganjo and Zaraki begin their fight. Both of them appeared to be at the same strength level and taunted each other.

Chapter 16: Kenpachi vs. Kenpachi Continues

Location: Division Seven Headquarters

Current date: Exactly One day after Spring Equinox

"I have an idea." Said the Head Captain. "I will let all of you 'resurrected,' Soul Reapers live freely, if one of you allow us to do research on you. Let me inform you that this research will probably be a fatal procedure, so you will most likely be sacrificing your life."

Without hesitation, Kaname Tosen volunteered to be the sacrifice. Hisagi immediately responded to this by saying,

"No way, I am not letting this happen. No one is going to become Mayuri's test subject. These guys saved a Captain's and Lieutenant's life. That should be good enough."

"Shuhei stand down." Said Tosen. The Head Captain has made up his mind. I will go through with this if it means saving my friends lives."

"It wont be that bad Kaname," I will make sure you survive, as long as I could make sure you are Aizen's enemy. If I find out you were lying, I will make sure your body is stuffed in a little."

"So do we have a deal Kaname?" Asked the Head Captain "Your health for your friends safety?"

"Yes." Said Kaname, "We have a deal."

"Excellent." Said Mayuri. "I will begin the research tomorrow." Kaien and Hisagi looked like they were going to cry.

Location: Vacant area near Squad Seven Barracks

Current date: Twenty-Three Hours after Spring Equinox

Kenpachi Kiganjo said with a grin on his face after blocking Zaraki's sword, "This is to easy. This is way to easy."

Kenpachi Zaraki responded to this by saying, 'You haven't seen anything yet." Kiganjo smiled at this and said,

"Then hit me with you best shot."

Zaraki and Kiganjo charged at each other again. Their swords collided with each other. Both of them tried forcing their opponent to either drop their sword or lose their balance so they can stab them, but neither of their swords budged. The swords remained deadlocked with each other for minuets. Sparks began to fly around the sword. Both of the fighters knew that if they pulled their sword back they would be leaving a large opening. After eight minuets of being deadlocked, Zaraki's sword began to wobble. Zaraki pulled his sword back and Kiganjo slashed Zaraki across his shoulder.

"Dam I missed your chest." Said Kiganjo. Kiganjo then swung his sword at Zaraki again. Aiming at his head. Zaraki barely blocked his sword. Kiganjo then continued to speak, "This isn't even half of my strength and I am already killing you, show me your top strength Zaraki."

"Kiss my ass Kiganjo." Said Zaraki swung his sword at an increased strength, and Kiganjo had difficulty fending the sword off. Kiganjo smiled at the fact that Zaraki was fighting with greater strength. Both their sword collided again, but this time Kiganjo's strength was able to pus Zaraki back a couple of feat while their sword were deadlocked. Kiganjo swung his sword upward and Zaraki shoved his sword straight. Kiganjo swung his sword down before Zaraki's sword could even touch Kiganjo. Zaraki's sword fell to the ground. Zaraki picked up his sword just in time to defend himself from a deathblow attempt by Kiganjo. Zaraki increased his strength even more and managed to push Kiganjo back with his sword. Zaraki stood up and said,

"This was a lot of fun, but it is time for me to end this." Zaraki charged at Kiganjo. Zaraki swung his sword at Kiganjo's head, but Kiganjo block Zaraki's sword with his hand. Zaraki gasped and Kiganjo swung his sword down hard at Zaraki. Zaraki attempted to dive out of the way, but the front end of Kiganjo's sword hit Zaraki's chest. Zaraki fell to the ground and put his hand on his chest while Kiganjo laughed. Kiganjo then slashed his sword again at Zaraki. The sword hit Zaraki's chest again. Kiganjo continued to laugh.

Ikkaku, Yamichika, and Yachiru who are watching this have looks of concern on their faces.

Yamichika says to Ikkaku, "Our captain is getting his ass kicked out there."

Ikkaku replied by saying, "I know. Yamichika do you think we should we do something or just watch?"

Yachiru screamed, "You can do it Kenny."

Yachiru's inspiration gave Kenpachi Zaraki strength. Zaraki stood up and punched Kenpachi Kiganjo in his large stomach. Kiganjo laughed as if he didn't feel a thing and threw a punch at Zaraki. Zaraki stopped Kiganjo's fist with his bare hand and laughed. Kiganjo had a look of annoyance on his face and said,

"Screw punching each other, I still have your sword." Kiganjo swung both swords at Zaraki. Zaraki fended off Kiganjo's sword with his bare hands, and let his own sword impale his arm. Zaraki pulled his sword out his arm and grinned. Zaraki the said,

"Looks like I have my sword back Kiganjo." In response to this, Kiganjo swung his sword down at Zaraki, who blocked Kiganjo's sword with his own sword. Kiganjo pulled his sword back and looked at Ikkaku, Yamichika, and Yachiru.

"I forgot you had fans watching us." Said Kiganjo. "I never had a problem with that until the pink haired child gave you some sort of inspiration. These fans should not have any role in this fight. That is something I must enforce." A red ball of light appeared in Kiganjo's hand. "It is time for me to demonstrate my new power from resurrection Zaraki. Your friends are going to be my test subjects."

Kenpachi Zaraki flash stepped in front of Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yamichika. Kenpachi Kiganjo fired his cero at them and Zaraki fended it off to the side with much difficulty. When the red energy disappeared, Zaraki began gasping for air. It was clear he was weekend. Ikkaku and Yamichika stepped toward Kiganjo. Ikkaku said,

"I am sorry Captain, but we are going to have to interfere."

"Ikkaku is right." Said Yamichika, "No one has the nerve to attack Ikkaku and I and get away with it. Kiganjo basically sent us an invitation to join this battle."

Kenpachi Zaraki stood up, having caught his breath and said,

"Fine, you two could join this battle, but only because Kiganjo attacked you two."

"Thank you captain Zaraki," said Ikkaku.

"You two must promise however to allow me to deal the fatal blow." Said Kenpachi Zaraki.

Before Ikkaku or Yamichika could respond, Kiganjo said,

"What makes you think you three could kill me. I am about to fight at my top strength, you three will be dead in minuets. Then I will kill the child with the pink hair."

Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku, and Yamichika charged at Kenpachi Kiganjo in response to his statement. All three swung at his head and heart at near full strength. If any of their swords impaled their implied destination, Kiganjo would be dead. Instead Kiganjo easily fended all off the swords, and sent them flying.

Zaraki, Ikkaku, and Yamichika stared at Kiganjo in disbelief. In the process of fending of their sword, the dull part of Kiganjo's sword had hit Ikkaku in the stomach. Ikkaku the proceeded to ask aloud with blood and vomit coming out his mouth,

"How could he be that strong? How could resurrection make someone that strong?"

TO BE CONTINUED

**With two chapters left in season one (Resurrection,) the climax of the Kenpachi vs. Kenpachi battle will take place. With the help of Ikkaku and Yamichika, will Kenpachi Zaraki manage to defeat Kiganjo, or will they all be killed? I will release the next chapter in 2-3 days. Post your thoughts and reviews because this is ultimately the first hardcore battle chapter in this storyline. **


	17. Kenpachi vs Kenpachi Part 3

**Espadas Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M soon. This is the most hardcore chapter so far.**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison, Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle several Espada. Eventually, Gin resolves to flee the battle and take refuge in the human world. Many conflicts happen within Aizen's new army before he eventually has total control of it. In the process, Aizen realizes that some of his soldiers have great power and Aizen realizes that he needs someone to retrieve his sword, which is still in the possession of the soul society. The rest of the resurrected soul reapers reveal that they now have the ability to shoot a cero due to their new powers caused by resurrection. The resurrected Soul Reapers return to the Soul Society and take refuge in the Division Nine barracks, but are spotted by a shocked Ukitake and Rukia. Kenpachi Kiganjo grows impatient and attacks them despite the resurrected Soul Reapers attempts to stop him. Eventually the resurrected Soul Reapers are forced to attack him, and with the help of the new Captain of Division Nine, Shuhei Hisagi, who appears to help his comrades, Kiganjo is defeated. Tosen and Hisagi reconcile and the resurrected Soul Reapers leave the division Nine Barracks and travel to the Division One Headquarters. The Soul Reapers however stop at the Division Seven Headquarters to inform Captain Sajin Komamura, who eventually uses the Tenteikura to contact everyone in the soul society about the ressurections. A meeting takes place in the division Seven headquarters about the ressurections and after everyone pleads their case, the Head Captain came up with a idea. The idea was that if one ressurected Soul Reaper allowed the Gotei Thirteen to do reaserch on he/she, every other Ressurected Soul Reaper would be let free. Kaname Tosen immeadiatly voulenteers and the Head Captain warns him the reaserch proceedure will probaly be fatal. Tosen accepts this knowing his fellow ressurected Soul Reapers will be safe. As this is going on Kenpachi Zaraki and his subbordinates searched for Kenpachi Kiganjo who was the Captain of the Eleventh Division before Zaraki killed him one hundred years ago. Zaraki and his subbordinates locate the building where Kiganjo is being held after his defeat earlier and break him out of the building. Kiganjo along with Zaraki and his subordinates arrive at a vacant area and Kiganjo and Zaraki begin their fight. Although the fight began with both men fighting at even strength, Kiganjo proved he is stronger then Zaraki. Kiganjo states that he isnt even fighting at half of his full strength yet and wounded Zaraki several times. Zaraki reluctantly gives Ikkaku and Yamichika the oppertunity to join the fight. Zaraki, Ikkaku, and Yamichika all charged at Kiganjo with all their strength at the same time, only to be simultaniusly cut down. After this, Ikkaku questioned how string ressurection makes a soul reaper.

Chapter 17: Kenpachi vs. Kenpachi Part 3

Location: Vacant area near Squad Seven Barracks

Current date: Exactly One day after Spring Equinox (One Hour Since Zaraki vs. Kiganjo began)

Kiganjo easily fended off all of the swords, and sent them flying.

Zaraki, Ikkaku, and Yamichika stared at Kiganjo in disbelief. In the process of fending of their sword, the dull part of Kiganjo's sword had hit Ikkaku in the stomach. Ikkaku the proceeded to ask aloud with blood and vomit coming out his mouth,

"How could he be that strong? How could resurrection make someone that strong?"

"Like I said before, this isnt even half of my full strength." Replied Kenpachi Kiganjo.

"I think you are lying." Said Kenpachi Zaraki. "You were never this strong in your first life, and being ressurected cannot make you that much stronger. As for me, I still have one trick up my sleave." Kenpachi Zaraki slowly raised his hand up towards his face, and lifted his eye patch off. "Now that my eye pacth is off, there is nothing to control my power."

Kenpachi Zaraki charged at Kenpachi Kiganjo. Their words collided and went into a brief deadlock, but after five seconds Zaraki began to push Kiganjo back. Kiganjo pulled his sword away and swung back at Zaraki at a higher strength. Zaraki however bloacked Kiganjo's sword with his sword and swung back at Kiganjo. Kiganjo bloacked Zaraki's sword at swung back at Zaraki again. Zaraki blocked Kiganjo's sword swing and Kiganjo said,

"I was not lying about only gihting at half of my strength, but it appears you werent fighting at full strength either. Now that you are fighting at full strength however, it is time for me to do the same."

Kenpachi Kiganjo released a massive amount of spiritual pressure. Way more massive then the pressure he released at the beginning of the fight. Both Kenpachi's charged at each other, but when their swords collided Kiganjo's sword easily pushed Zaraki's sword aside. Kiganjo then swung his sword for the kill at Zaraki, but Zaraki barely manages to block it. Kenpachi Zaraki said,

"You are an idiot. If you had tried to wound me on that last swing, you probably would have succeeded, but my sword was already near my head, it was an easy block."

Kenpachi Kiganjo replied to this by saying, "Thanks for the advice asshole." Kenpachi Kiganjo charged at Kenpachi Zaraki. Zaraki attempted to block Kiganjo's swing, but Zaraki raised his sword to high, and Kiganjo sliced Zaraki's stomach with his sword. It was a deep a slice. Kenpachi Zaraki clutched his stomach and fell to the ground.

"CAPTAIN ZARAKI." Yelled Ikkaku, who lowered his voice after yelling that. "Dam, I have to do something before my Captain gets himself killed.

"Quit panicking," said Kiganjo. "It will all be over for your captain very soon."

Kenpachi Zaraki attempted to stand up, but the pain in his stomach was overwhelming, "Stop trying to resist death." Said Kiganjo "Because you are done." Before Kiganjo could do or say anything else, Ikkaku screamed something.

"WAITTTTTTTTTTTTT, Don't kill him."

"Whatever you are going to try to do won't work." Said Kiganjo. 'Now watch me kill you're your captain."

"I am sorry captain." Said Ikkaku. Zaraki just stared at Ikkaku. "I am sorry I lied to you. I am sorry that I gained your trust without revealing this to you. Now that it look like we will both die, I might I as well show this.

"I always knew." Said Kenpachi Zaraki.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kenpachi Kiganjo.

"Yamichika, get Kenpachi away from Kiganjo and I." Said Ikkaku. Yamichika flash stepped in front of both Kenpachi's, Kiganjo swung his sword at Yamichika but he dodged it, grabbed Zaraki's body, and flash stepped away from Kiganjo.

"Like I said, whatever you are trying to pull, won't work. I could easily flash step over to rainbow hair and kill him and Zaraki." Said Kiganjo.

"But you wont, because if you do that, then Ryūmon Hōzukimaruwill rip you in half."

"Ikkaku, you're not seriously thinking about using Ryūmon Hōzukimaru." Said Yamichika. "If this fails then you will definatly die." Ikkaku smiled at this and said,

"I guarentee you this will work Yamichika. Now that I know I have aproval from our captain to use Ryūmon Hōzukimaru, there is no reason to hold back. NOW DIE KEPACHI KIGANJO. **BANKAI. Ryūmon Hōzukimaru."**

Ikkaku's sword became a chain connected to three oversized axe like swords. Ikkaku released a very high spiritual pressure and began to laugh and wind began to circle around him at the speed of a tornado. Kiganjo's face just looked irritated. Kigianjo began walking over to Zaraki when Ikkaku swung down one of his swords hard at Kiganjo. The sword landed right in front of Kiganjo and Kiganjo took a step back and shook his head in disbelief. Ikkaku swung another sword down at Kiganjo but Kiganjo easily blocked it. Ikkaku swung all three swords down at Kiganjo. Kiganjo blocked two of the swords, while the other sword hit him in his left shoulder. The impact of the collision caused Kiganjo to fall to the ground. Ikkaku smiled and swung all three swords down at Kiganjo again, aiming to kill him. Kiganjo dodged out of the way of all three of the swords. Kiganjo then decicded to make an offensive move and fired a cero at Ikkaku. The cero missed Ikkaku, and Ikkaku decided to go back to fighting on the ground.

When Ikkaku landed on the ground, he swung the three swords at Kiganjo again. Once again Kiganjo was able to block two of them, but the other sword hit him square in his right knee. Ikkaku said,

"Time for the death blow." Kiganjo responded to this by saying,

"Fuck Pity." Kiganjo flash stepped right in front of Ikkaku. Before Ikkaku could even realise what Kiganjo just did, Kiganjo cut off Ikkaku's left and slashed Ikkaku over the chest. Ikkaku cursed himself for not realising that this could happen before falling down and Kiganjo said,

"Dam, I didn't cut you deap enough. I though a blow that strong would sever your head and torso from the rest of your body."

"IKKAKU." Yelled Yamichika in a nervous tone. "DAMMIT."

"Oh no, baldy." Said Yachiru who was also noticed. Yachiru then said something else when another thing caught her eye. "Kenny, don't do this."

Yamichika heard Yachiru say this and realised that Kenpachi Zaraki was no longer next to him. Kenpachi Kiganjo was no longer focuse on Ikkaku, instead he was focused on Kenpach Zaraki, who was now walking towards Kenpachi Kiganjo. Kenpachi Zaraki still had several wounds on his body with blood pouringout of them. A grin formed on Kenpachi Kiganjo's face as Kenpachi Zaraki raised his sword.

TO BE CONTINUED

I have decided to extend season one (The Resurrection) one extra chapter. This is so I wouldn't be rushing this battle and any other events taking place that have not occurred yet this season. Chapter 19 will be the season 1 finale and chapter 20 will be the season 1 round up. Chapter 21 will be released after Thanksgiving. It will be the first chapter of season 2, which I have decided to name, War: The Battle of Hueco Mundo. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and did not skip any part of it, because this chapter was all fighting. Next chapter will also feature Kenpachi vs. Kenpachi.


	18. Kenpachi Dies

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M soon. This is the most hardcore chapter so far.**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison, Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle several Espada. Eventually, Gin resolves to flee the battle and take refuge in the human world. The rest of the resurrected soul reapers reveal that they now have the ability to shoot a cero due to their new powers caused by resurrection. The resurrected Soul Reapers return to the Soul Society and take refuge in the Division Nine barracks, but are spotted by a shocked Ukitake and Rukia. Kenpachi Kiganjo grows impatient and attacks them despite the resurrected Soul Reapers attempts to stop him. Eventually the resurrected Soul Reapers are forced to attack him, and with the help of the new Captain of Division Nine, Shuhei Hisagi, who appears to help his comrades, Kiganjo is defeated. Tosen and Hisagi reconcile and the resurrected Soul Reapers leave the division Nine Barracks and travel to the Division One Headquarters. The Soul Reapers however stop at the Division Seven Headquarters to inform Captain Sajin Komamura, who eventually uses the Tenteikura to contact everyone in the soul society about the ressurections. A meeting takes place in the division Seven headquarters about the ressurections and after everyone pleads their case, the Head Captain came up with a idea. The idea was that if one ressurected Soul Reaper allowed the Gotei Thirteen to do reaserch on he/she, every other Ressurected Soul Reaper would be let free. Kaname Tosen immeadiatly voulenteers and the Head Captain warns him the reaserch proceedure will probaly be fatal. Tosen accepts this knowing his fellow ressurected Soul Reapers will be safe. As this is going on Kenpachi Zaraki and his subbordinates searched for Kenpachi Kiganjo who was the Captain of the Eleventh Division before Zaraki killed him one hundred years ago. Zaraki and his subbordinates locate the building where Kiganjo is being held after his defeat earlier and break him out of the building. Kiganjo along with Zaraki and his subordinates arrive at a vacant area and Kiganjo and Zaraki begin their fight. Although the fight began with both men fighting at even strength, Kiganjo proved he is stronger then Zaraki. Ikkaku and Yamichika attempt to interferre but both are wounded. After Zaraki recieves a serious wound and is forced to take a break from the fight, Ikkaku releases his Bankai. Ikkaku succeeds in inflicting minor wounds to Kiganjo, but in response Kiganjo deals Ikkaku a near fatal blow. In response to this, Kenpachi walks back over to Kiganjo, and raises his sword.

**Chapter 18: Kenpachi Dies**

Location: Vacant area near Squad Seven Barracks

**Current date: Exactly One day after Spring Equinox (Two Hours Since Zaraki vs. Kiganjo Began)**

Kenpachi Kiganjo was no longer focused on Ikkaku, instead he was focused on Kenpach Zaraki, who was now walking towards Kenpachi Kiganjo. Kenpachi Zaraki still had several wounds on his body with blood pouringout of them. A grin formed on Kenpachi Kiganjo's face as Kenpachi Zaraki raised his sword.

"I must admit you have courage." Said Kenpachi Kiganjo in response to this. "Most people would just remeain seated and watch me kill their subordinate. For that you have earned my respect. Still, I do not have enough respct for you, to prevent myself from brutally killing. Brace yourself Kenpachi Zaraki, you will be dead in five minuets."

"You talk about you having respect for me in the kind of way that makes me think you think people respect you." Said Kenpachi Zaraki.

'Why wouldn't I be respected. I was once a captain of the eleventh division. I earned respect." Responded Kiganjo.

"That is true." Said Zaraki. "However, most of your 'earned' respect no longer exists."

"And why would that be Zaraki?" asked Kiganjo who looked like he was going to laugh.

"You have been dishonered because you lost to me in front of our whole division. Along with that, you attacked three high ranking members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads no less then two hours ago. They will probaly execute you once this battle ends. That is if you are still alive after this battle ends Kiganjo."

"You are right, I lost some honor when I lost to you in front of everyone. So I must now beat you in front of everyone." Said Kiganjo "This battle is over for now. You must lead me to the division eleven head quarters, and we will continue this fight.. I will kill you in front of everyone."

"I don't feel like it." Responded Zaraki. "One of us will die right here, no exceptions."

"I am not giving u a choise Zaraki, either take me to the squad eleven barrracks, or die right now."

Kenpachi Zaraki positioned his sword and said, "Kiss my ass." Kiganjo looked irritated and said,

"Fine, have your way." Kenpachi Kiganjo began charging up a cero, and Kenpachi Zaraki braced himself. Looks of concern were on the faces of Yachiru and Yamickika, who both thought Zaraki was about to die. Kiganjo fired the cero at Zaraki. Zaraki began to block the cero with his sword, but the cero began to overwhelm him. Zaraki's wounds began to widen. Zaraki thought to himself that he was done. Zaraki took a step forward while blocking the cero, and suddenly Kiganjo's eyes widened and he stopped firing his cero. Kiganjo stood their in pain. Zaraki realised what he had just done and smiled. Kenpachi Zaraki said to himself,

"I still have a chance at winning this battle."

Location: Division Seven Headquarters

Current date: Exactly One day and 50 minuets after Spring Equinox

"Could someone tell me why we are still here?" asked Mayuri. "We haven't said anything for twenty minuets. The 'Resurrected' Soul Reapers have already left the building."

"We are still here to decide on what to do to with Kenpachi Kiganjo." Said Captain Unohana.

"I am more concerned about Kenpachi Zaraki." Said Ichigo in joking tone. "The head Captain will have his neck for missing the meeting. I wonder when the head Captain will return to this meeting, searching for updates in the soul society for suspicious activity cant be that hard."

Suddenly the Head Captain walked through the door. The Head Captain said,

"Ichigo, Shinji, Soi Fon, Yoruichi, and Unohana, you all need to go to the ninth division right now. Someone has broke into the Squad Nine hospital and Kiganjo escaped. They said one of the guys who broke in looked really strong. "

"It is probably Kenpachi Zaraki." Byakuya Kuchiki. "Komamura announced that Kiganjo wanted to fight Zaraki.

"It can't be Zaraki." Said Ichigo. "I know he is mentally unstable, but braking into a hospital is just absurd."

"Someone also said there was a pink haired girl on the strong man's back and he was accompanied by a bald man and a woman with purple hair." Said the Head Captain.

"Yep that would be Zaraki and his subordinates. I don't know why there would be a girl with purple hair accompanying him unless they mistaken Yumichika for a girl."

"Isane will come with us." Said Unohana If there are two Kenpachi's battling each other, there will probably be a lot of wounds to heal."

Location: Vacant area near Squad Seven Barracks

Current date: Exactly One day after Spring Equinox (Two Hours and ten minuets Since Zaraki vs. Kiganjo Began)

Kiganjo stood their in pain. Zaraki realised what he had just done and smiled. Kenpachi Zaraki said to himself,

"I still have a chance at winning this battle."

Kenpachi Kiganjo put his hand to his chest and sqeased it. Kiganjo was puzzled at what just happened, his chest had a surge of pain when he was firing the cero. It was like someone had set his chest on fire. Kiganjo took a deap breath and exhaled. Kenpachi Kiganjo proceeded to ask Zaraki,

"What just happened? How are you still breathing? How did my own cero cause damage to my self."

"Isnt it obvious. I was able to turn your cero against you." Replied Zaraki.

"That is not possible." Said Kiganjo. "A cero could be deflected, but they could never be turned back on the person the fires the cero."

"I never said anything about deflecting the cero. I wont reveal to you what I just did, but I just rendered your cero useless. Without your cero, this fight is even again." Kenpachi Zaraki charged at Kenpachi Kiganjo, Kiganjo barely managed to block Zaraki's sword.

"How is this possible. He cant be as strong as me. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE." Screamed Kenpachi Kiganjo. Kiganjo began swinging harder, but every attempt to wound Zaraki was deflected by Zaraki's sword. Kenpachi Zaraki began to laugh as he continued to block Kiganjo's sword swings. Zaraki then took the offensive and both sword collided. Neither Soul Reaper was able to push the other Soul Reaper back. Kenpachi Kiganjo screamed as this was happening,

"IF YOU THINK YOU COULD HARM ME WITH MY OWN CERO, THEN YOU ARE TERRIBLY WRONG KENPACHI ZARAKI."

"Then by all means fire another cero." Said Zaraki.

Kenpachi Zaraki jumped back and Kenpachi Kiganjo began charging another cero.

"Die at the blaze of my cero Kenpachi Zaraki." Said Kiganjo.

Kenpachi Kiganjo fired a completely charged cero and Kenoachi Zaraki. Zaraki had note xpected the cero to be that strong. The wounds on Zaraki's body completely burst open, blood was pouring down his whole body. Kenpachi Zaraki gather enough strength to take a step forward and Kiganjo remained unaffected. Kenpachi Zaraki screamed in agony as he took one more step forward before jumping into the air towards Kiganjo. The red cero still followed Zaraki up into the air but Zaraki blocked it with his sword. As Zaraki landed on the ground he slashed Kiganjo down the middle of his body causing an explosion.

After the explosion everything went silent. Dust surrounded the area where the explosion occured.

Yumichika screamed in concern for his captain ran towards the dust which was beginning to clear. When the dust cleared Yamichika saw that his captain was gasping for air and had wounds seaping all over his face, and there was also a major wound in his captains chest, however he was releived to see that the area where his captain's heart is did not looked to be severly wounded. Yamichika also noticed that Kiganjo was gasping for air. He realised that Kiganjo had a large wound going down the center of his body. The most important thing that Yamichika noticed, is that the area where Kiganjo's heart is, was now just dust and blood. Kiganjo clutched that area with his hand. Kenpachi Kiganjo looked at Kenpachi Zaraki and Kenpachi Zaraki said,

"You might have been able to avenge your first death, but at the cost of your second life."

Kenpachi Kiganjo screamed, "DAMMMMMMMMMIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT T" As his body turned to dust which then scattered in the wind. Seconds later Kenpachi Zaraki fell to the ground unconscious just as Yumichika reached him.

TO BE CONTINUED

**So with that Kenpachi vs. Kenpachi comes to an end. The finale for Season One will be released in three days, and will have an ending that none of you will expect. I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion to the first hardcore battle that this story has featured, and there are many more to come. Please post your thoughts on how you thought this chapter was, and if there are any improvements I could make to the battles and the storyline. Thank You. **


	19. The Retrieval, Season One Finale

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M soon. Time for the Season One Finale **

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison, Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle several Espada. Eventually, Gin resolves to flee the battle and take refuge in the human world. The rest of the resurrected soul reapers reveal that they now have the ability to shoot a cero due to their new powers caused by resurrection. The resurrected Soul Reapers return to the Soul Society and take refuge in the Division Nine barracks, but are spotted by a shocked Ukitake and Rukia. Kenpachi Kiganjo grows impatient and attacks them despite the resurrected Soul Reapers attempts to stop him. Eventually the resurrected Soul Reapers are forced to attack him, and with the help of the new Captain of Division Nine, Shuhei Hisagi, who appears to help his comrades, Kiganjo is defeated. Tosen and Hisagi reconcile and the resurrected Soul Reapers leave the division Nine Barracks and travel to the Division One Headquarters. The Soul Reapers however stop at the Division Seven Headquarters to inform Captain Sajin Komamura, who eventually uses the Tenteikura to contact everyone in the soul society about the ressurections. A meeting takes place in the division Seven headquarters about the ressurections with the result being Kaname Tosen gibing permission to be used as a reaserch specimen in exchange for the other ressurected Soul Reapers being allowed to live a free life. The Head Captain warns Kaname the reaserch proceedure will probaly be fatal. As this is going on Kenpachi Zaraki and his subbordinates searched for Kenpachi Kiganjo who was the Captain of the Eleventh Division before Zaraki killed him one hundred years ago. Zaraki and his subbordinates locate the building where Kiganjo is being held after his defeat earlier and break him out of the building after destrotying a part of the building. Kiganjo along with Zaraki and his subordinates arrive at a vacant area and Kiganjo and Zaraki begin their fight. Although the fight began with both men fighting at even strength, Kiganjo proved he is stronger then Zaraki. Ikkaku and Yamichika attempt to interferre but both are wounded. After Zaraki recieves a serious wound and is forced to take a break from the fight, Ikkaku releases his Bankai. Ikkaku succeeds in inflicting minor wounds to Kiganjo, but in response Kiganjo deals Ikkaku a near fatal blow. In response to this Kenpachi Zaraki re enters the fight. After Kiganjo gained the upper hand again, Zaraki figured out a technique which he used to defeat and subsequently kill Kiganjo. Upon seeing Kenpachi Kiganjo die, Kenpachi Zaraki fell to the ground unconscious.

**Chapter 19: The Retrieval, Season One Finale **

Location: Hospital in Squad Seven Barracks

Current date: Two Days after Spring Equinox (Two Hours Since Zaraki vs. Kiganjo Began)

Yumichika stood in front of the hospital bed in which Kenpachi Zaraki was lying in. Yumichika paced back and forth silently until he saw Kenpachi Zaraki's eyes open. Kenpachi Zaraki had been unconscious for over 21 hours. Yumichika smiled at the site of this.

"Where am I?" asked Kenpachi Zaraki. Yumichika answered without hesitation,

"We are in the hospital Captain. You lost consciousness moments after you defeated Kenpachi Kiganjo."

"So that wasn't a dream? I really did defeat someone that strong?" Asked Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Yes, you did sir." Said Yumichika. "Kenpachi Kiganjo is dead, his body turned to dust."

"All right, that is good. How long was I out for Yumichika?" asked Kenpachi Zaraki.

"You were unconscious for over 21 hours." Replied Yumichika. "You lost a lot of blood and there were wounds all over your body. You are lucky several Captains and lieutenants arrived on the scene and had you rushed to this hospital moments after the battle ended. If they did not arrive, both you and Ikkaku would probably be dead."

"How is Ikkaku doing? Is he alive Yumichika?" asked Zaraki.

"Ikkaku is alive, but not by much. His body was in a much worse state then you when the Captains and lieutenants arrived," Said Yumichika. "Unohana probably saved bother of your lives. Not just did she tend to your wounds on the spot, she also convinced this hospital to admit you, Ikkaku, Yachiru, and I into here, even after we destroyed this building when we broke Kiganjo out of this place."

"Tell me Ikkaku." Said Kenpachi Zaraki, "Is Yachiru all right? Is she hurt?" Yumichika smiled at this and said,

"Why don't you see for yourself Captain." After Yumichika said that Yumichika poked his head into the hallway and called for Yachiru. Yachiru ran into the hospital room followed by Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara. Yachiru ran onto Kenpachi Zaraki's lap and told Kenpachi how happy she was that he was going to be healthy. After five minuets Kisuke had Yachiru and Yumichika leave the room so him and Ichigo could talk privately.

"I wish I could say I came here to deliver good news, but the Head Captain is furious at you for killing the only resurrected Soul Reaper that was our enemy." Said Urahara. "I know this sounds weird, but the Head Captain believes that Kiganjo had been working with Aizen. The main reason why the Head Captain is angry with you is because he intended on using Kiganjo for research on the resurrections, and now Kaname Tosen has to take his place and will probably lose his life, which will anger several captains and lieutenants."

"You expect me to care about this because?" responded Kenpachi Zaraki. Kisuke Urahara stared at Zaraki in disbelief and said,

"You don't get it." Said Urahara "The resurrected Kaname Tosen recently saved three captains and lieutenants. Sajin and Ukitake are threatening to rebel if Tosen dies during research, which will probably happen. How do you think the other resurrected Soul Reapers will react to this Kenpachi? We are basically killing off one of our alias because of your actions. The Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads will look bad because of this, and the Head Captain will forced to take action."

"What kind of action?" asked Kenpachi Zaraki.

"The Head Captain is considering the possibility of revoking you Captain status," Said Urahara. "In other words, you might be replaced as Captain Kenpachi Zaraki." Kenpachi Zaraki's face turned pale upon hearing this.

Location: Sand Dome in Desert

Date: Two Days After Spring Equinox (Time has now caught up in both segments, soul Society and Desert)

Aizen turned to Ulquiorra and said, "Ulquiorra, please have Coyote Stark meet me in here at once. I need to ask Stark to do me a favor." Ulquiorra complied and left the dome. Ulquiorra returned three minuets later with Stark. Aizen thanked and dismissed Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra left the dome again and Aizen said to Stark,

"Stark, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is the favor Lord Aizen?" asked Stark. Aizen replied to this by saying,

"I need you to go to the Division One Head Quarters in the Soul Society. I believe that is where my sword is being guarded. I need you to use whatever means possible to take my sword and bring it back to me. In return, I will make you a high ranking member of the new Espada."

"I could easily do that as long as you let me fuse with Lilynet beforehand so I could fire my cero blast. Is that all right with you Lord Aizen?" said Stark.

"Yes Stark, that is perfectly fine with me. Like I said, do what ever you hal to do to return my sword to me," replied Aizen.

"I wont let you down Lord Aizen. I wont let you down again." Said Stark.

"That is what I want to hear." Said Sosuke Aizen.

Location: Division One Research Facilty

Date: Same time as last scene (Aizen/ Stark Conversation)

Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Kaname Tosen site talk privately in the research lab. Mayuri has just grabbed out a needle and Kaname Tosen is sitting on a table. Mayuri says to Kaname,

"Are you ready for to inject you with the anesthetic Kaname?"

"Yes, I am ready to die again Mayuri." Said Kaname Tosen.

"Like I already said, you are going to live Kaname, I will make sure of that." Said Mayuri."

"You don't have to lie to me Mayuri, I know this operation will be fatal. I am ready." Said Tosen.

At that time Stark arrived at the Division One Headquarters holding his cero gun and flash stepped into the storage room, where three guards were guarding Aizen's sword. Stark attacked the guards with his bare hands, not wanting to use his sword or cero gun. Stark managed to render all three guards unconscious, but not before one of them released his spiritual pressure to signal to other Soul Reapers in the building that he was being attacked. Stark realized this and knew he would have to work fast. Stark pulled out his sword and swung it at the contained in which the sword was stored. Stark's sword only made dents into the contained. Stark heard other people yelling and footsteps coming his way and knew he would have to work fast. Stark decided to fire a cero blast from his cero gun at the container. When he fired a cero, the cero caused a part of the container to separate and come off, but not enough of the container. The voices were growing louder and the footsteps were getting closer. Stark realized that one of the voices belonged to Sajin Komamura. Stark realized that multiple Captain's were about to enter the room and fired another cero blast at the container and the container shattered into small pieces. Komamura entered the room followed closely behind by Hisagi, Toshiro, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Ukitake, Rukia and the Head Captain just as Stark grabbed the sword. Without hesitation, Stark fired a cero at them. Back in the research room, Mayuri is about to inject Tosen with anesthetic when Tosen sensed Stark's presence. Tosen immediately stood up before he could be injected with the anesthetic and flash stepped over to the storage room. Tosen arrived in the Storage room at the very same moment that Stark fired the cero at Komamura. Without hesitation Tosen flash stepped in front of Komamura and Stark's cero collided with Tosen's body. While the explosion was minimal, the impact sent Kaname Tosen flying backwards. Tosen hit the ground with a thud and did not move.

Everyone in the room stared at Tosen in shock before Stark Flash Stepped out of the storage room and then out of the Soul Society. Komamura then screamed,

"KANAMEEEEEEEEEE." Hisgai, Jushiro, and Komamura ran to Tosen's motionless body. Jushiro pressed his hands over Tosen's chest and began pushing down, attempting to resuscitate him. Kaname still did not move as Jushiro repeated the CPR. Toshiro turned to the Head Captain and asked,

"So what are we going to do with the resurrected Soul Reapers now?" The Head Captain responded to Toshiro by saying,

"We will let the resurrected Soul Reapers live free. This includes Tosen if he survives. However, I think I might start look for Kenpachi Zaraki's replacement. His time as a captain has expired. Our Captains need to have some sanity."

Toshiro did not say anything to this, instead Toshiro and the Head Captain focused on Jushiro still trying to revive Kaname Tosen.

Location: The Dome in the Desert

Date: Five minuets later

Stark returned to the desert with Aizen's sword in his hands. Stark walked into the dome and walked up to Aizen who had a pleasant look on his face. Stark handed Aizen his sword. Aizen looked at the sword in amusement.

"Thank you Stark for performing the task. I hope the mission wasn't hard. Said Aizen.

"It wasn't." said Stark. "But in exchange for returning your sword, you need to tell me something Aizen."

"What may that be?" asked Aizen.

"The arrancar who resurrected the me and the rest of the Espada. The arrancar that you killed. I need to know who he was Lord Aizen." Said Stark.

Sosuke Aizen stared at Stark and said,

"The arrancar that resurrected you went by the name Palu Gulpur."

"Was Palu Gulpur the arrancar's real name Lord Aizen?" asked Stark.

"No." said Aizen. "Palu Gulper was his cover name. Palu Gulpur's real name was Palu Aizen."

Stark then asked with a concerned look on his face, "Lord Aizen, you don't really mean that…"

Sosuke Aizen cut Stark off and said in a serious tone, "Palu was my brother."

END OF SEASON ONE

**With that Season one comes to an end. I hope you all enjoyed the season finale. Chapter 20 will be the season one round up (summary, extras, and shinigami illustrated guide) in other words, chapter 20 will be a filler chapter. Chapter 21 will mark the beginning of season 2 entitled War: The Battle of Hueco Mundo. Thanks to all of my great readers and reviewers for a wonderful season, but there is still a lot more to come.**


	20. Season One Omakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M soon. Time for the Season One Round Up **

Hello everyone, this is metsfan101. I am pleased to announce that season one (chapters 1-19) has come to an end and that season 2 (chapters 21-36) will be beginning in 4-5 days. With that being said, chapter 20 (this chapter) will be my version of bleach episode 63 part A, the season recap. Along with the recap I will be featuring several omakes (shinigami illustrated soul reaper guides) that I have been saving to release for this chapter. Trust me the omakes will make you laugh. Along with that the prologue for season two War: The Battle of Hueco Mundo will be featured so enjoy and please share your thoughts on season 1.

Season 1 Recap:

Four years since the defeat of Sosuke Aizen, a mysterious person by the name of Palu Gulpur single handedly killed several guards at Munken and teleported Aizen away from the prison to a desert. Palu introduces himself to Aizen as Aizen's last follower who has not been arrested by Soul Society. Palu then tells Aizen that his zanpakto had the ability to bring people back to life during a process known as resurrection. Palu demonstrated his ability to Aizen by resurrecting all of the Espada (except for Yammy) and their franciones, along with the members of Xcution, the Exequias (and Rudbornn), and Kageroza along with Nozomi. Palu then tell Aizen that if someone that was resurrected died a second time, his or her death would be permanent. In response to hearing this Aizen grabs Palu's sword and fatally wounded Palu. In his dying moments, Palu resurrected several dead Soul Reapers; most notably Kaname Tosen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaien Shiba. Palu smiled and praised himself for resurrecting the Soul Reapers and then died.

Aizen then proceeded to taunt Gin into attacking him. Tosen then joined the fight and attacked Aizen, but Aizen easily defeated both of them. The resurrected Soul Reapers decide to attempt to escape the desert, and Gin volunteers to stay behind and battle the Espada so the rest of the Resurrected Soul Reapers could escape. Aizen orders his soldiers not to chase the resurrected Soul Reapers, and Gin begins to battle Nnoitra.

Nnoitra has the upper hand for most of the fight until Gin reveals he was holding back. Gin the fired a cero (something Soul Reapers shouldn't be able to fire) at Nnoitra wounding him. In response to this, Szayel Apporo and Stark join the fight and attempt to defeat Gin. The three on one proves to be too much for Gin to handle, but just before Stark could kill Gin, Gin flash stepped away from the desert and decided to take refuge in the world of the living despite his desire to see Rangiku again.

As this is going on, the resurrected Soul Reapers realize that they have the ability to fire a cero due to the resurrection. The resurrected Soul Reapers eventually reach the Soul society and transport into a garden in the Squad Nine Barracks. Upon entering, they are immediately recognized by Ukitake and Rukia.

Over the course of the previous four years, several changes took place within the Soul Society. Ichigo has regained his Soul Reaper powers and is now the loyal Lieutenant of Division 5, serving under captain Kisuke Urahara. Momo became the Lieutenant under Hisagi, the new Captain of the ninth division, and Yoruichi became the captain of the third division.

After a brief confrontation Ukiatke and Rukia make peace with the resurrected Soul Reapers until the resurrected Kenpachi Kiganjo grew impatient and attacked Ukitake and Rukia, causing an ensuing battle in which Kiganjo was eventually defeated with the help of Hisagi. Tosen and Hisagi also make peace and Tosen agrees to train Hisagi.

Aizen proves that he is stringer then everyone in his new army, and has people demonstrate their new strength so Aizen could make new Espada rankings. Kageroza attempts to rebel but is quickly wounded by Aizen. Aaroniero and Metastacia battle to the death for a spot in the Espada. The end result is Aaroniero claiming victory and Metastacia dying at his hands. Kageroza demonstrates his full power to Aizen, and Aizen knows he will need someone to retrieve his sword so he could still control Kageroza.

After the resurrected Soul Reapers reunite with more members of the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads, a meeting is set up. Every Captain, Visord and Lieutenant, except for those of the Eleventh Division, was present at the meeting. At the meeting Tosen agrees to be used for a dangerous research assignment under the condition that the other resurrected Soul Reapers will be safe.

As this is going on, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yamichika, searched for Kiganjo so Zaraki could fight Kiganjo. They eventually break Kiganjo out of the hospital he was being held in and the two Kenpachi's began battling hardcore. When Kiganjo seemingly defeated Zaraki, Ikkaku interfered and activated his bankai. Never the less, Kiganjo still managed to land a serious wound on Ikkaku, and Zaraki was forced to re enter the battle. Zaraki discovered a move that he could use to defeat Kiganjo by deflecting a cero that was fired by Kiganjo. Zaraki provokes Kiganjo into firing another cero at Zaraki, and while causing much damage to himself, Zaraki still succeeds on dealing a massive blow to Kiganjo. Zaraki states that Kiganjo wasted his second chance at life because of vengeance, and Kiganjo dies screaming a curse. Seconds later, Zaraki collapses on the ground unconscious.

The next day it is revealed that both Zaraki and Ikkaku survived their injuries sustained in the battle, but the Head Captain is thinking about replacing Zaraki as Captain due to Zaraki's insanity. Tosen prepares to be injected with an anesthetic for the research, and Aizen instructs Stark to go to the Soul Society and return Aizen's sword to him. Stark fuses with Lilynet and flash steps into a storage room in the first Division Headquarters where Aizen's sword is being held and guarded. Stark easily incapacitates the guards and successfully breaks Aizen's sword out of the container it was held in. The moment Stark grabbed the sword several high ranking members of the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads led by Komamura entered the room. The room where Tosen was about to be rendered unconscious in was close by to the storage room. Tosen sensed the trouble and flash stepped over to the storage room. Stark fired a cero at Komamura just Tosen entered the storage room. Without hesitation Tosen stepped in front of the cero and the cero collided with Tosen's body. The impact caused Tosen to fly backwards. Tosen hit the ground with a thud and did not move. Stark flash stepped out of the storage room with Aizen's sword and returned to desert.

The Head Captain who had entered the storage room with the other Soul Reapers, proceeded to tell Toshiro that the resurrected Soul Reapers will now be allowed to live freely. The Head Captain also told Toshiro that he was going to revoke Kenpachi Zaraki of his position as Captain due to Zaraki's insanity. Toshiro did not respond to this and Toshiro and the Head Captain looked at Tosen's motionless body as Ukitake, Hisagi, Komamura attempted to revive Tosen.

Back in the desert Stark returns Aizen's sword to Aizen who now had a pleasant look on his face at the site of his sword. Aizen thanks Stark for what he has done and Stark tells Aizen that he wants to know more about the mysterious person who resurrected Stark and the rest of the Espada (with the exception of Yammy.) Sosuke Aizen told stark that "arrancar" that resurrected Stark went by the name of Palu Gulpur. Sosuke Aizen told Stark that Palu's last name was actually Aizen not Gulpur. Sosuke Aizen then proceeded to tell Stark in a serious tone that Palu Aizen was Sosuke Aizen's brother.

**Omake #1: Shinigami Illustrated Soul Reapers Guide (Golden)**

Ichigo, Yoruichi, Izuru Kira, and Kisuke stand in Sosuke Aizen's former jail cell in Munken. Around all of them is blood from dead bodies of those that were slayed by Palu during the escape. Kira says to Kisuke,

"This sure is depressing, what are we doing here Kisuke."

"Yea Captain, why did you bring us here?" asked Ichigo.

"You see, I have been assigned to clean up the blood and Yoruichi and I have are going to begin dating." Said Kisuke, "I don't want to show up to our first date covered in blood. So I was hoping you two could do the clean up all of the blood for me." Ichigo's face drops in disbelief and Ichigo said,

"I can't do that sir." Kisuke asked for the reason and Ichigo said, "Becauseee, becauseee… because I am having my period." Ichigo said with a smile on their face. Both Yoruichi and Kira looked at Ichigo in surprise and Kisuke Urahahra said,

"Now Ichigo I spent my fair share of time in the human world and I know that only women have periods." Urahara pulls a broom out from no where and gives it to Ichigo and said to Ichigo,

"If you are going to lie, at least make it believable." Ichigo had an angry loom on his face and said,

"FINE I WILL DO IT, BUT COULD YOU TELL ME WHERE IZURU MEANT, I CANT DO THIS BY MYSELF."

Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Ichigo could not find Izuru and Ichigo proceeded to clean the blood on his own. The last scene of this omake shows Izuru running for his life away from Munken whispering to himself, "Do I look like a dam maid?"

**Omake #2: Shinigami Illustrated Soul Reapers Guide (Golden)**

**Toshiro, Rangiku, and Komamura are visiting the human world and are in the food market.**

"All right everyone, who wants to carry these bags back to the Soul Society?" asked Rangiku.

"I will do it." Said Komamura. "Just let me ask one thing Rangiku."

"Sure thing Sajin, what is your question?" said Rangiku.

"What is in this box Rangiku?" asked Komamura who was holding a box of dry dog food.

"They are cookies Sajin, try one." Said Rankigu. Toshiro had a unpleasant loom on his face and whispered to Rangiku,

"You seriously had to get him dog food Rangiku?"

Komamura ate the dry dog food and said, "This stuff is not half bad." Two minuets later, Sajin Komamura had finished the whole box.

**Omake #3: Arrancar Encyclopedia **

** Gin stands in front of a screen in an empty room and said**

** "**Hellow everyone, the arrancar encyclopedia is back. Today we will be focusing on Palu Gulpur, whose real name is actually Aizen though I will not know that for the whole series and yet I know it here." Gin winks and Palu shows up on the screen using his Zanapkto.

"Palu's Zanpakto is called** 'resurrection' **and it is one of the most powerful Zanapkto's is the Soul Society, but even that couldn't stop Palu from getting killed by his brother." Said Gin. Palu walked up next to Gin and Palu asked out loud,

"How could my own brother kill me, I thought he loved me?"

Gin the said, "We will find out the answer to that next chapter Palu."

Palu said angrily, "Thanks for the spoiler alert dumbshit."

Gin responded with a grin, "There is a coming attraction for season 2 right below this sentence."

Season 2 Coming Attraction:

Sosuke Aizen cut Stark off and said in a serious tone, "Palu was my brother."

It was the ending that left everyone in shock and many reviewers wanting more. The time has come, for more. The direct continuation of chapter 19 including Kenpachi Zaraki and Kaname Tosen's fate and the continuation of the revelations about Palu. Following a three month period Aizen decides to do the inevitable, invade Hueco Mundo and start a war between the Soul Reapers and the New Espada. In the end, there could only be one side winning, and many fighters left dead.

WAR: THE BATTLE OF HUECO MUNDO

Season 2 will begin in just a few days with chapter 21. thank you to all of the readers and reviewers, but like I already said, this story is just getting started. Please post your reviewers on your thoughts for season.


	21. Fates Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M real soon.**

**First Chapter of Season 2, War: The Battle Of Hueco Mundo**

**Quick Recap:**

After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison, Palu took Aizen to desert where Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who allows the rest of Aizen's enemies to escape as he proceeds to battle several Espada. Eventually, Gin resolves to flee the battle and take refuge in the human world. The rest of the resurrected soul reapers realize that they now have the ability to fire a cero and enter the Soul Society. All but one of the resurrected Soul Reapers become alias with the Gotei 13 Court Guard Squads. That one resurrected soul Soul Reaper was Kenpachi Kiganjo. Kenpachi Zaraki eventually killed Kenpach Kiganjo in combat. Aizen realizes that his new army is incredbaly powerful and realized he needed Stark to retrieve his sword from the Soul Society to control his army. Before Stark could escape the Soul Society with the sword, several captains reach Stark's location. Stark fires a cero at Komamura and Tosen, who was the resurrected Soul Reapers de facto leader, stepped in front of the cero. The impact caused Tosen to fly backward and was unresponsive when Komamura screamed out hi name in concern. Stark escaped the Soul Society and went back to desert. The head captain revealed to Toshiro that he was going to revoke Kenpachi Zaraki's captain status due to Zaraki's insanity. Toshiro did not respond to this and Toshiro and the Head Captain looked at Tosen's motionless body as Ukitake, Hisagi, Komamura attempted to revive Tosen. Stark returned the sword to Aizen. Stark asked Aizen about Palu since Palu resurrected the Espada. Sosuke Aizen revealed to Stark that Palu was Sosuke's brother.

Aizen said, "No, Palu Gulper was his cover name. Palu Gulpur's real name was Palu Aizen."

Stark then asked with a concerned look on his face, "Lord Aizen, you don't really mean that…"

Sosuke Aizen cut Stark off and said in a serious tone, "Palu was my brother."

**Chapter 21: Fates Revealed **

Location: Desert Current date: Two Days after Spring Equinox (Right when chapter 19 left off)

Coyote Stark stared at Sosuke Aizen with a look of shock on his face. It was clear that he was still taking in the unexpected revelation. Eventually Stark sighed and said,

"If Palu was your brother Lord Aizen, then doesn't that mean you killed your brother." Aizen stared at Stark for a couple of seconds before responding,

"My brother told me he had nothing more to offer me. It was for that reason I killed him, I would do that to anyone else if they no longer served any use to me."

Stark replied to this by saying, "He was still your brother Lord Aizen. No one kills a sibling without any special reason. I know there is a greater reason on why you killed him, but I am still grateful that you told me this much."

"I am glad you understand Stark." Said Sosuke Aizen. "Now please swear to me that you wont tell anyone else about this. I want people to think that I didn't know Palu, because to be honest every dialogue him and I had between each other until he revealed his power limit, was arranged."

"You have my word Lord Aizen." Said Stark. "I am just wondering. I have a belief that Ulquiorra will find out soon. It is not that I will tell him, but Ulquiorra is has a skill for finding out information. How do you feel about that?"

"In due time, I will reveal that Palu was my brother to Stark and some of the other Espada, but until then this stays between the to of us Stark." Aizen Said. Stark nodded to show that he understood Sosuke Aizen's orders.

**Location: Storage Room in Division One Headquarters **

**Date: Two days after Spring Equinox (Same time as Aizen/ Stark conversation)**

The Head Captain said, "We will let the resurrected Soul Reapers live free. This includes Tosen if he survives. However, I think I might start to look for Kenpachi Zaraki's replacement. His time as a captain has expired. Our Captains need to have some sanity."

Toshiro did not say anything to this, instead Toshiro and the Head Captain focused on Jushiro still trying to resuscitate Kaname Tosen.

"Come on Kaname, you could make it friend." Said Komamura. Jushiro pressed down on Kaname Tosen's heart again. Kaname still did not move. Jushiro once again tried to revive him, but Tosen still did not move. Hisagi started to cry and turned to the Head Captain and said,

"Why couldn't you have believed us about the resurrected Soul Reapers being good. Since you didn't believe us the only person who could inspire me and teach me how to achieve Bankai is dead." The Head Captain stared silently at Hisagi and said,

"I am sorry Hisagi, I made a judgment call, and nothing could have been done to change that." Hisagi was about to respond when Retsu Unohana walked through the door. Unohana walked over to the motionless Tosen and placed her hand over his heart, Unohana looked up at the Soul Reapers staring at her and frowned. Unohana said,

"There is still a little life left in Kaname, but I have to get him on an operating table fast or he will succumb to his wound."

"So he is alive?" asked Jushiro.

"Yes, he is. But I need to operate on him right now or he will die." Said Unohana. "There is another problem. The Division One hospital is to far away for me to flash step him into the building and operate on him on time."

"Luckily there is a room in this building you could perform the operation in." Said Mayuri who had just arrived in the room. Mayuri flash stepped over to Unohana and grabbed one of her arms. Mayuri then grabbed one of Tosen's arms and flash stepped away from the storage room with them. They arrived in a lab. This lab was that same lab where Mayuri was prepared to perform research on Tosen.

"Are you satisfied Captain Unohana?" asked Mayuri.

"Yes Captain Mayuri, I am. Thank you Mayuri." Said Unohona, who place Tosen on the lab table and began to operate. Isane Kotetsu arrived in lab room twenty minuets later and helped Unohana with the operation. When Isnae arrived, Kaname Tosen was still alive. Thirteen and a half hours later, the life saving surgery was finished.

The Captains and lieutenants anxiously awaited outside the lab room for Unohana to announce whether or not Kaname Tosen lived.

When Unohana walked outside that lab room to announce the results Unohana

said, "I am please to announce that Kaname Tosen is still alive, however he is in a coma that could last up to six months due to the injury he received." Mixed expressions fell on the Captains and Lieutenants faces,

"That should be me in the coma, not Kaname." Said Komamura.

"At least he is still alive." Said Jushiro. "Will he make a full recovery Captain Unohana?"

"I am unsure about that to be honest." Said Unohona. "I am not sure if anyone could make a full recovery after that type of injury. It was serious, I have a feeling Tosen's heart stopped but Jushiro successfully resuscitated him. I have a question for the Head Captain if nobody mind me asking."

"Go right ahead Unohana." Said the Head Captain.

"Head Captain sir, how do you expect us to defeat Aizen again?" asked Unohana. "If the new Espadas have gotten stronger, then we may not be able to defeat them." The Head Captain stared at Unohana and said,

"We will all train for war, and we will win." Unohana and the other did not have confident looks on their faces.

Location: Hospital in Squad Seven Barracks

**Current date: Four Days after Spring Equinox**

As Kenpachi Zaraki rests in hospital bed recovering from the injuries he received from his previous battle (Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Kenpachi Kiganjo), the Head Captain enters his hospital room with his lieutenant and Toshiro.

"Hello Head Captain, Toshiro, and lieutenant, I have heard the last few days have been pretty hectic in the Soul Society." Said Kenpachi Zaraki.

"In deed they have Kenpachi Zaraki, but I am not here to talk about that." Said the Head Captain.

"Then what is your reason Head Captain?" asked Kenapchi Zaraki. "It must be important because you normally never visit Captains in the hospital, especially during a war time situation." The Head Captain stared at Kenpachi Zaraki and said in a serious tone,

"It is a wartime situation, however you will not be fighting Kenpachi." Kenpachi Zaraki's face went pale white and Kenpachi feared what the Head Captain was going to say next. The Head Captain continued to speak, "I am relieving you of your duty as Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. It has been debated whether or not you had sanity, however, after breaking someone who attempted to kill a Captain and Lieutenant of his restraints, just so you could fight and kill him personally, proves that you no longer have enough sanity to serve as a Captain. Since you are too big of a threat to allow living free in the Soul Society, I have a arranged for you to be placed in the Maggots Nest. Yachiru will become a member of the first division and will be watched and trained by me. Ikkaku and Yumichika will option of becoming the new Captain and Lieutenant of Division Eleven. I cannot stay to hear your argument on why I should keep you, but if you behave, you will be released from the Maggots Nest once this new conflict with Soskue Aizen is over. I know you understand my decision."

Without hesitation Kenpachi Zaraki yelled, "YOU CAN'T FIRE ME, I AM THE STRONGEST CAPTAIN INT EH GOTEI THIRTEEN."

"Kenpachi Zaraki, my decision is final." Said the Head Captain. "Time to go Toshiro." Toshiro, the Head Captain, and his lieutenant left the hospital. Kenpachi Zaraki realized that his sword was still next to his hospital bed. Kenpachi stood up and grabbed the sword. Kenpachi ran out of the room and down the hallway of the hospital. Kenpachi realized he was on the third floor and decided to jump out the window. With a charging head start Kenpachi Zaraki jumped out the window, right below him was where the Head Captain, his lieutenant, and Toshiro was standing. Upon landing Kenpachi Zaraki cut the Head Captain's arm off.

"You didn't just think I was going to let you get away with ruining my life Head Captain." Said Kenpachi. "Stand back Toshiro if you want to live, I am going to kill the old man." At that moment Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru arrived. Yachiru screamed,

"Kenny what is going on?" in a concerned tone.

"I am just taking care of the old hag for good." Said Kenpachi. "It is one thing to strip me of my title as captain, but to try and separate me from my pride is just sick."

"And what may your pride be exactly?" Toshiro asked. Kenpachi Zaraki swiftly responded by saying,

"Yachiru." Ikkaku looked at Kenpachi and said,

"Captain Zaraki, we came here to free you. There is no better Captain to lead division eleven other then you, and no one will change that."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Said Toshiro. "I never thought I would have to use this on you, but since you attacked the Head Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, I now consider you an enemy of the Soul Society. Bankai."

Kenpachi Zaraki raised his sword but Ikkaku jumped in front of Kenapchi and said,

"Leave this to me Captain Zaraki. Hey Toshiro, I don't think have ever seen me use this so you might want to observe carefully." Ikkaku then murmured to himself, "Well here goes nothing," before shouting, "BANKAI."

Kenpachi Zaraki and the Head Captain stared in amazement as ice surrounded Toshiro and wind surrounded Ikkaku.

TO BE CONTINUED

The second season has begun. As some of you probably noticed the setting moved forward a couple of days. That is because the first five chapters of season 2 will be time skips. By chapter 26 the story should be around three months since the Spring Equinox (Summer).

Spoiler Alert: The first day of summer will feature the Battle of Hueco Mundo.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because there is plenty more action to come.


	22. Toshiro vs the Eleventh Division

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M real soon.**

Recap:

After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison, Palu took Aizen to desert where Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who sacrifices himself to allow the other resurrected Soul Reapers to escape the Espada. However, Gin survives and takes refuge in the human world. Over the course of the next four days one of the ressuected Soul Reapers went rogue and was eventually killed by Kenpachi Zaraki, the resurrected Kaname Tosen became seriously injured, Soskue Aizen revealed to Stark that Palu was Sosuke's brother, and the Head Captain decided to remove Zaraki Kenpachi from his Captain position. Zaraki attacked the Head Captain and cut off his arm. Toshiro, who was talking to the Head Captain at the time, released his Bankai. Ikkaku decides to fight Toshiro for the sake of Kenpachi Zaraki and activates his Bankai.

**Chapter 22: Ikkaku vs. Toshiro **

**Location: Hospital in Squad Seven Barracks **

**Current date: Four Days after Spring Equinox**

Kenpachi Zaraki raised his sword but Ikkaku jumped in front of Kenapchi and said,

"Leave this to me Captain Zaraki. Hey Toshiro, I don't think have ever seen me use this so you might want to observe carefully." Ikkaku then murmured to himself, "Well here goes nothing," before shouting, "BANKAI."

Kenpachi Zaraki and the Head Captain stared in amazement as ice surrounded Toshiro and wind surrounded Ikkaku. When the wind disappeared Ikkaku was holding a chain connected to three over sized axe swords. Ikkaku began to laugh and Toshiro said,

"So this is your bankai, I always knew you had one." Ikkaku grinned and said,

"I doubt that. I was very good from hiding my bankai from everyone. Only four people knew I had achieved bankai before two days ago."

"I am going to guess the Yumichika was one of the two people that knew, but I can't figure the other three. Not that it matters." Said Toshiro. "Be reasonable Ikkaku, drop your sword and become the Captain of the eleventh division with Yumichika as your lieutenant. Forget about Kenpachi Zaraki, he is trash."

"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY CAPTAIN THAT WAY YOU SCUM." Roared Ikkaku.

Ikkaku swung two of his swords at Toshiro, who fired ice (Guncho Tsurara) back at Ikkaku. Both opponents dodged each other's attacks. Ikkaku charged at Toshiro and Toshiro activated his Sennen Hyoro, and ice pillars shooted out the ground. Ikkaku managed to dodge every single pillar before Toshiro flash stepped behind Ikkaku and aimed a swing at his head. Ikkaku managed to block the swing with one of his swords, before swinging all three of his swords at Toshiro's chest. Toshiro barely dodged all three swords.

"I must admit to you Ikkaku, your bankai is good. I had my doubts that your bankai would be able to make me fight hard, but I now see, I can now longer hold back." Ikkaku raises all three swords over his head waiting for Toshiro to attack, but Toshiro said one more thing. "My condolences to thirds seat of the eleventh division. **Ryūsenka." **

Before Toshiro could do any thing else, Kenpachi Zaraki flash stepped in front of him and using his bare hands, knocked Toshiro's sword out of Toshiro's hand. Toshiro stared in bewilderment as his sword plummeted to the ground. Kenpachi Zaraki grabed Toshiro's hair, pulled out his sword, and swung the sword at Toshiro's head but stopped the sword inches before it could make contact with its target. Fighting off the urge to kill Toshiro, Kenpachi said,

"No, I don't want to kill you. You were just taking orders." Kenpachi Zaraki turned to Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru and said, "Lets leave this place. We have no buisiness staying in Soul Society now."

Kenpachi Zaraki and Ikkaku flash stepped to the ground. Ikkaku recited a incantation and a portal arrived. Without looking back Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru, and Yumichika stepped into the portal. Ikkaku turned to Toshiro who was no on the ground with his sword in his hands again and looked at Toshiro who still wanted to continue the fight. Ikkaku however said one sentense.

"Maby my captain has more sanity then everyone thinks."

Ikkaku jumped into the portal and the portal closed.

Toshiro turned to the Head Captain ho was standing up and said,

"My apolgies for unsuccessfully stopping them from leaving Head Captain." The Head Captain responded by saying,

"What does it matter, we have more important events going on and when the time comes, Kenpachi Zaraki will try and regain his captain status. Kenpachi Zaraki will return eventually."

**Location: Desert **

**Current date: One week since Spring Equinox**

Aizen stood in the center of the sand dome prepared to speak. Aizen's whole army was in the dome to listen. Stark silenced everyone and Aizen said to everyone,

"As many of you all know. It has only been one week sicne the ressurections occurred. Since then, you have all been able to demonstrate your power to me and I have evaluated you all. I am pleased to announce that all of your powers meet my expectations and that I consider you all strong enough to call you my soldiers. I must now focus on forming the new espada. For the next seven days you will all duel each other to prove who is better in combat. Once the next seven days expire, I will form rankings for all of you, and name the members of the new espada." Aizen's army applauded in response and Aizen finished his speech off by saying, "Now get some rest everyone, it is going to be a tough week."

**Location: A Hotel in Japan**

**Current date: One week since Spring Equinox **

Gin entered his hotel room and proceeded to lie down on a particularly large bed. Gin thought to himself,

"I cannot stay here much longer, I am running out of money. Still, with Aizen roaming free in the Soul Society, it is probably better to hide where nobody will ever suspect you."

Gin stared at the television, which featured a girl with long hair and big breasts and thought, "If only I could see my Rangiku. I hope those statements made by Aizen about Rangiku and Hisagi now being a couple is false." Gin sighed and said, "One day Rangiku, I will see you again."

**Location: Squad Twelve Barracks**

**Current date: One week since Spring Equinox**

Kisuke Urahara said to his lieutenant, Ichigo Kurosaki,

"Are you ready to leave Ichigo. The Head Captain wants us to go to the Division One head quarters for some training with the other captains and lieutenants." Ichigo stepped out of his barrack and said to his captain,

"I am ready captain, lets get this over with." Urahara flash stepped away from the barracks but before Ichigo could leave, a male Soul Reaper with tan skin flash stepped in front of Ichigo and said,

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I am here to verbally deliver a message sent by Lord Aizen." Ichigo's eyes widened at the mention of Aizen's name. The mysterious Soul Reaper continued. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you are to warn your Captain and the other Captains. You are to warn your fellow lieutenants, and you are to warn your friends that Lord Aizen and his new army is going to destroy you all within the next three months." The mysterious Soul Reaper was about to continue speaking when Kisuke Urahara appeared behind him and swung at the mysterious Soul Reaper's Head. Without even looking to see what was behind him, the mysterious Soul Reaper stopped Urahara's sword with his bare hands before flash stepping away from Urahara.

Ichigo stared at this in amazement and asked the mysterious Soul Reaper how he was just able to do that. The mysterious Soul Reaper said to Ichigo,

"Remember to spread Lord Aizen's message. He wants you all to look at him when he is killing you all."

The mysterious Soul Reaper then flash stepped away from the Soul Society laughing.

Ichigo turned to his captain and asked him what they should do. Kisuke Urahara responded by saying to Ichigo,

"When we arrive at the Division One Headquarters, we must alert everyone that Aizen is planning an invasion."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	23. Fierce Training, Invasion In Sight?

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M real soon.**

Recap:

After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison, Palu took Aizen to desert where Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who sacrifices himself to allow the other resurrected Soul Reapers to escape the Espada. However, Gin survives and takes refuge in the human world. Over the course of the next week one of the resurrected Soul Reapers went rogue and was eventually killed by Kenpachi Zaraki. The resurrected Kaname Tosen became seriously injured, Sosukue Aizen revealed to Stark that Palu was Sosuke's brother, and the Head Captain decided to remove Zaraki Kenpachi from his Captain position. After a short battle between members of Division Eleven and Toshiro; Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku fled the Soul Society. Aizen announces that his new army will undergo fierce training so he could form the new Espada rankings, and the Head Captain reveals he intends to have every member of the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads train for the new treat. A mysterious man approached Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara. The mysterious man revealed that he had a message from Aizen and warned Ichigo about Aizen's new army, and Urahara deducts that Aizen is planning an invasion as the mysterious man flash stepped away from the Society laughing.

**Chapter 23: Fierce Training, Invasion In Sight?**

** Location: Division One Headquarters**

**Current date: Ten Days Since Spring Equinox **

The Captains and Lieutenants listened to a lecture by the Head Captain, who has finally made up his mind on what action he should take about the possibility of an invasion. The Head Captain said,

"Since we don't know when Aizen will invade, we must always be alert. If you come into contact with any mysterious beings, then arrest them and bring them to me. I will also personally make sure you are all capable of fighting an Espada, since we don't know who their targets are."

"What about the Eleventh Division?" asked Ichigo. "Division Eleven is one of the strongest divisions, and their Captain, Lieutenant, Third Seat, and Fifth Seat are no where to be seen. I don't think they are still going to be loyal to us because you basically told their leader to go fuck himself."

"Watch your language Ichigo." Said the Head Captain. "You may not agree with me on this, but I am still your leader."

"Head Captain, with all due to respect. It is pretty obvious that you and Ichigo never have the same views." Said Shunsui Kyoraku. "It would be best to just not bother arguing with the lieutenant. We have more important things to worry about."

"Very well Shunsui." said the Head Captain. "Anyway, I will make sure you are all prepared for serious combat. We need to defeat Aizen before he causes as much mayhem as four years ago."

Location: Desert

**Current date: Ten Days Since Spring Equinox **

Coyote Stark stood next to Aizen as they watched Kageroza Inaba duel Barragan's fracciones. The duel was not to death and no one was allowed to strike above the stomach. Kageroza was easily dodging all of the fracciones' attacks. Kageroza began to laugh as all of the fracciones activated their Zanpakto and their resurreccion form. All of the fracciones charged at Kageroza when Kageroza flash stepped in front of Abirama and sliced off one of his wings. Kageroza then deflected Charlotte Chuhlhourne's sword and stabbed him in the leg. Nirggre and Ggio both attempted to cit of Kageroza's leg, but Kageroza blocked their swords with his sword and caused their swords to fall out of their hands. Kageroza then proceeded to slash their stomachs ending their part in the fight.

Poww and Findorr waited for Kageroza to attack. Kageroza charged at Poww when Findorr fired a cero aimed at Kageroza's leg. Kageroza blocked the cero and swung his sword at Poww. Poww blocked the sword and swung his sword at Kageroza. Kageroza blocked the sword when Findorr flashed stepped over to Kageroza and chopped his arm off. Kageroza screamed in anger. Aizen was about to declare Poww and Findorr the winners off the battle when Kageroza stood up and charged at Findorr. Kageroza swung his sword Findorr's knee and Findorr was not able to block the sword in time. Aizen smiled at the site of Kageroza not giving up. Stark had a look of disturbance on his face when saw Findorr's left leg on the ground, no longer part of Findorr's body. Aizen turned to Stark and said,

"I told you Kageroza was strong and don't worry about the limbs that were lost, they will regenerate."

Kageroza charged at Poww and sung his sword at Poww with the one arm still attached to his body. Poww blocked the sword and swung his large sword hard at Kargeroza's arm. Kageroza blocked the sword and grinned. Kageroza jumped up into the air and grabbed Poww's leg. Using a lot of force, Kageroza shoved Poww's leg backwards and Poww fell to the ground. Kageroza then jumped on Poww and held his sword to Poww's stomach. Poww said,

"That was a cheap shot." Aizen heard this and said, "Your wrong Poww. That wasn't a cheap shot. That was just pure genius." Poww was about to protest Aizen's statement when Aizen said, "You should be proud of yourself Poww. You have proven your strength." Aizen then turned to Kageroza Inaba and said, "Welcome to the Espada Kageroza." Kageroza didn't look shocked by this. Barragan then walked up to Aizen and said,

"Allow me to battle Kageroza, Sosuke Aizen."

"I will, but since Kageroza has lost an arm, I want it to regenerate before you two battle." Said Aizen. Kageroza then said,

"I can take this old man on with one arm easily, now get out of my way." Aizen smiled and walked away. Barragan proceeded to activate his Zanpakto.

Location: Division Thirteen Barracks Current date: Ten Days Since Spring Equinox

The resurrected Kaien Shiba and Miyako Shiba stood in a room in the Squad Thirteen Barracks. Kaien said something to Miyako but did not make any eye contact. Infuriated, Miyako asked Kaien in an angry tone,

"Why have you been neglecting me Kaien. Ever since we have been resurrected, you have barely said one word to me." Kaien responded by saying,

"I have been doing this for your own safety. I have a lot of enemies and I will be targeted. I promise that when we defeat Aizen, we could love each other for ever in peace."

Miyako responded to this by saying, "If being safe means not being able to love you, then I don't want to be safe." Miyako then grabbed her sword with her right arm and pointed it at her head. Kaien then yelled,

"MIYAKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Miyako then said,

"I love you Kaien. If I can't be with you, then I want to die." Kaien then said.

"I am sorry Miyako." Kaien flash stepped over to Miyako and slashed off her right arm. Miyako screamed and Kaien apologized again and told Miyako he loved her again before exiting the room.

Location: Division One Headquarters

**Current date: Ten Days Since Spring Equinox (14 hours since the meeting at the beginning of the chapter)**

Shuhei Hisagi stood in the meeting room with the Head Captain and Yoruichi. The Head Captain said to Hisagi,

"Since Kaname Tosen will not be fully recovered from his injuries for around six months, A couple of the other Captains and I decided that Yoruichi will teach you how to achieve bankai. Hisagi looked puzzled at this and asked the Head Captain if he was sure about this. The Head Captain responded by saying,

"I am positive about this. Yoruichi has a method that only takes three days to achieve bankai." Yoruichi said,

"That is right. This method was used to help Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai achieve bankai, and it is what we are going to use to help you achieve bankai." Hisagi said,

"All right then. If you are positive that I can achieve bankai within three days of training, then lets go for it." Hisagi looked like he was going to laugh. He didn't believe such a method was possible.

Yoruichi then said, "Since you are a captain, I want to have a little assistance with this task."

Suddenly Renji Abarai entered the room. Shuhei Hisagi asked Renji what he was doing here, and Renji responded by saying,

"I am here to help Yoruichi train you." Renji then turned to Yoruichi with a grin on his face and said, "This is going to be a very entertaining three days."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Fun Facts: Here are some definitions that could be confusing: Resurrection- Being reborn

**Resurrection Power-** Special Power that someone who has been resurrected contains because of the resurrection. An example would be that the resurrected Soul Reapers now have the ability to fire a cero.

Resurreccion Form- Ability an arrancar contains. Releases any seal on their weapons and ultimately put the arrancar at their top strength


	24. The Time Skip

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M real soon.**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison, Palu took Aizen to desert where Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who sacrifices himself to allow the other resurrected Soul Reapers to escape the Espada. However, Gin survives and takes refuge in the human world. Over the course of the next week one of the resurrected Soul Reapers went rogue and was eventually killed by Kenpachi Zaraki. The resurrected Kaname Tosen became seriously injured, Sosuke Aizen revealed to Stark that Palu was Sosuke's brother, and the Head Captain decided to remove Zaraki Kenpachi from his Captain position. After a short battle between members of Division Eleven and Toshiro; Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku fled the Soul Society. Aizen announced that his new army would undergo fierce training so he could form the new Espada rankings, and Kageroza subsequently proves his strength. A mysterious man revealed to Ichigo that he had a message from Aizen and warned Ichigo about Aizen's new army, and Urahara deducts that Aizen is planning an invasion as the mysterious man flash stepped away from the Society laughing. Hisagi agreed to train with Yoruichi and Renji in order to achieve bankai, while the Shiba family barely avoided a tragedy.

**Chapter 24: The Time Skip **

**Location: Division One Headquarters**

**Current date: Thirteen Days Since Spring Equinox**

Yoruichi stared in amazment at Shuhei Hisagi, who had just finished his bankai training. Hisagi demonstrated his bankai to Yoruichi who seemed proud in her work. Renji also watches with a smile on his face knowing that his job was done. Renji said,

"I must admit Shuhei, your bankai is extraordinarily powerful. My one tip is to not become so dependent on it. Do not use it right away in battle."

"Don't worry Renji, I wont get carried away. But I know that my bankai will not be defeated." Said Hisagi.

"I was hoping you would say that Shuhei." Said Yoruichi. "It is good to know you have confidence in your power."

"Yes it is Hisgai." Said the Head Captain who just arrived on scene. "Now that you achieved bankai, you have now earned yourself the true honor of being a captain."

Hisagi immediately bowed at the head captain, showing his respect for him. "That you Head Captain. I swear I will not let you down."

"I knew you wouldn't let me down the moment I made you a captain, but now you have proven your self as one of the strongest, and for that, I congratulate you Shuhei." Said the Head Captain. Hisgai thanked the Head Captain again with tears in his eyes.

The Head Captain then congratulated Yoruichi and Renji for doing a great job and they thanked the Head Captain showed their respect for him. Yoruichi then proceeded to say,

"All right Captain Shuhei Hisagi lets see another demonstration." Hisagi activated his bankai again.

**Location: Desert**

**Current date: Fourteen Days Since Spring Equinox**

Aizen watched another duel for the Espada rankings with Stark and Ulquiorra standing right next to him. This was the last duel before Aizen would reveal the espada rankings.

Zommari Rureaux and Szayel Aporro swing their swords hard at each other. Zommari's sword knocks Szayel Aporro's sword straight out his hand. Neither Zommari nor Szayel Aporro has activated their zanpako yet, but since Zommari had Szayel Aporro's sword now, he moved in to strike Szayel Aporro across his arm. Szayel Aporro suddenly flash stepped right infront of Zommari and grabbed his sword. Szayel Apporo then proceeded to activate his zanpakto. In response to this, Zommari also activated his Zanpakto.

Stark said to Aizen,

"It is about time I am able to see Szayel Aporrro's new zanpakto, I wonder how effective it is."

"Yes, I too am curious how effective Szayel Aporro's new power is."

Back in the duel, Szayel Aporro smiled at Zommari, who had flash stepped right next to him.

**Location: Desert**

**Current date: Sixteen Days Since Spring Equinox**

Aizen walked into the sand dome alone. In the sand dome were every member of his army. Aizen's army cheered for him when he entered the dome. Aizen said,

"Welcome my fellow comrades. Today, I will release your new rankings. One by one I will say each rank, and when I call the names of the recipients, they will walk up here. I know some of you will be angry with their new ranking, but I also know that many of you will be pleased with your new ranking. I have taken every duel into account, and I am perfectly sure that these rankings are correct, so they will not be changed." Aizen's army cheered in response to this news. Aizen continued and said, "Without further ado, I believe it time to announce the rankings."

Aizen's army cheered as he announced who received the title of espada number one for the new Espada. The army did not stop cheering until every member of Aizen's army had received a ranking.

**Location: Division One Headquarters**

**Current date: Three Weeks Since Spring Equinox**

Several of the captains and lieutenants released their bankai. The Head Captain looked on with a look of amusement on his face. None of the shinigami aimed their bankai at anyone, they were just training for combat. Many of the shinigami stared at Hisgai's bankai in awe. Some were jealous, others were amazed. Toshiro also showed that his bankai had increased in power, but even he honored Hisagi for achieving such a powerful bankai. Yoruichi, Sui-Feng, and Byakuya Kuchiki flash stepped around the training area racing each other. Yoruichi proved that she was still the fastest. The captains and lieutenants enjoyed this type of training. For the next two months, this is how the shinigami trained.

**Location: Desert**

**Current date: Three Weeks Since Spring Equinox**

The training Aizen's army went through, was much more hard core then the training the shinigami did. None of the soldiers seemed to mind as long as Aizen was satisfied. Aizen had gathered every soldier up in the sand dome again and silenced all of his soldiers, as he had a very important announcement to make. Aizen said,

"It has now been three weeks since you all have been resurrected, and your training has gone along perfectly. It is because of that, we will be training like that until the first day of summer. On the first day of summer, we will leave this desert, and invade Hueco Mundo. We will show no mercy in recapturing back our former head quarters. After that, we will reconstruct Las Noches, and prepare to take over the entire Soul Society."

Once Aizen finished his speech, many of his soldiers cheered. Not all of his soldiers, but it were enough cheering to make Aizen grin. Aizen's army continued to train really hard and before anyone knew it, summer was only two weeks away.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I am sorry about the long delay for releasing this chapter. I had a lot of work to do this past week. I know for a fact I will be able to release the next chapter in a couple of days.


	25. End Of Spring, End Of Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M real soon.**

Recap:

After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison, Palu took Aizen to desert where Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who sacrifices himself to allow the other resurrected Soul Reapers to escape the Espada. However, Gin survives and takes refuge in the human world. Over the course of the next week one of the resurrected Soul Reapers went rogue and was eventually killed by Kenpachi Zaraki. The resurrected Kaname Tosen became seriously injured, Sosuke Aizen revealed to Stark that Palu was Sosuke's brother, and the Head Captain decided to remove Zaraki Kenpachi from his Captain position. After a short battle between members of Division Eleven and Toshiro; Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku fled the Soul Society. A mysterious man revealed to Ichigo that he had a message from Aizen and warned Ichigo about Aizen's new army, and Urahara deducts that Aizen is planning an invasion as the mysterious man flash stepped away from the Society laughing. The Shiba family barely avoided a tragedy. Hisagi successfully achieved bankai with the help of Yoruichi and Renji. After a series of duels, Aizen revealed the new Espada rankings. Aizen also announced his plans to invade and re-conquer Hueco Mundo on the first day of summer. This is part of his master plan to take over the whole society. Both the shinigami and Aizen's army prepare for combat for several weeks without any conflicts, and at the end of the last chapter it is revealed that the first day of summer is only two weeks away.

**Chapter 25: End Of Spring, End Of Peace  
><strong>

**Location: Desert**

**Current date: Two Weeks Before Summer  
><strong>

Aizen, Ulquiorra, and Stark talked quietly in a private room. Ulquiorra said,

"With the invasion taking place in two weeks, I need to know if there is any extra training that any soldier needs Lord Aizen? Aizen responded to this by saying,

"No Ulquiorra, every soldier is strong enough that they could handle themselves now."

"Lord Aizen, are you sure about that? There are some gilliads and arrancars that could use some extra training." Replied Ulquiorra.

"Trust me Ulquiorra, every soldier contains the strength of a Lieutenant. Every soldier ranked better than thirty contains more strength then a captain. Every Espada contains enough strength to single handedly take on the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard squads and win. This is due being resurrected. This is due to my brother." Said Aizen.

"I know Lord Aizen." Said Ulquiorra. "You told me about Palu last month."

"And just to make sure," said Aizen, "Nobody outside of this room knows the truth about Palu." Stark and Ulquiorra nodded in response. Aizen then said, "That is good."

Sosuke Aizen was about to walk out of the room when Ulquiorra said,

"Before you leave Lord Aizen, Stark and I came up with an idea we want to share with you. This idea will ensure us victory." Aizen then said,

"Tell me about your idea Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra proceeded to tell Aizen about his and Stark's idea. Aizen was very intrigued.

**Location: Division One Headquarters**

**Current date: One Week Before Summer**

The Head Caption stood in front of the Captains and Lieutenants. Everyone was focused and the Head Captain began to speak,

"As many of you know, we have received messages that an invasion will most likely take place on the first day of summer. We do not know where this invasion will be however, so I have decided to split up our forces. There are five possible locations that Aizen will invade. These five locations are the World of the Living, The Valley of Screams, Hueco Mundo, the Rukon Districts, and here in the Soul Society. I am under the impression the Valley of Screams will not be invaded, so I will not be assigning any of you to defend it. The Visords have been assigned to defend to Rukon Districts along with any officers that are forth through twelfth seeds. The World of the Living will guarded by Captain Urahara and his lieutenant (Ichigo), Yoruichi and her lieutenant (Izuru), Uryu Ishida and his father, Yasutora Sado, Orihime Inoue, Isshin Kurosaki and his daughters, and any employee of the Urahara Shop. Hueco Mundo will be guarded by Captain Kyoraku and his lieutenant, Captain Ukitake and his lieutenant (Rukia), Captain Byakuya and his lieutenant, Captain Hitsuguya and his lieutenant, and Captain Hisagi along with his lieutenant. I will be standing guard right here along with Captain Sui-Feng and her lieutenant, my lieutenant, Captain Unohana and her lieutenant, Captain Komamura and his lieutenant, Captain Kurotsuchi and his leuitenant, every third seated officer in the Gotei Thirteen, Ganju Shiba and Kukaku Shiba, and any resurrected Soul Reaper that is willing to fight. I hope you all understand this."

The Captains and lieutenants nodded in approval. The Head Captain the said,

"The number of resurrected Soul Reapers will be limited seeing as Kaname Tosen still has not awakened from his coma, Miyako Shiba being in a disturbing emotional state, and that Kaien Shiba is no where to be scene. Whether or not they fight thought it would not matter. In one week, we will take down Aizen once and for all."

While the Soul Reapers approved of this plan, there was no cheering. Suddenly portals opened around the Soul Reapers, and the Head Captain instructed everyone that these portals would take the Soul Reapers to their location. Silently, the Captains and lieutenants entered their selected portals. The portals closed and the Head Captain had a determined look on his face.

**Location: Desert**

**Current date: One Day Before Summer**

Every single soldier sat in the dome, and Aizen proceeded to make his final speech before the invasion. Aizen said,

"Tomorrow, we will invade Hueco Mundo, and re-conquer what is ours." Aizen's army cheered at this and Aizen continued, "I have faith in every single one of you that you will make me proud and bring honor to yourselves." Aizen's army cheered again and Aizen continued to speak, "As many of you all know, I will be leading the front lines, so follow my every instruction." Aizen then looked at Stark and Ulquiorra and said, "I am done with my speech, tomorrow we will be victorious. Now I am going to allow Stark and Ulquiorra to explain one of the strategies we will be using."

Aizen smiled as Stark and Ulquiorra explained their plan to all of the soldiers. He was ready to exact his revenge on the shinigami and everyone else that opposed him.

**Current date: First Day Of Summer**

All of the Soul Reapers, Visords, and Quincy manned their positions and waited for Aizen. In the World of the Living, Ichigo stared up into the sky, hoping that Aizen would appear so he could kill him. In the Soul Society, several of the Captain's waited in anticipation. It was the same in the Rukon Districts and in Hueco Mundo.

In Hueco Mundo, Jushiro Ukitake talked to Kyoraku and Nanao. Both Kyoraku and Nanao remark that Rukia did not enter the portal with them, meaning she was not in Hueco Mundo. Ukitake responded to this by saying,

"Personally I believe that Aizen will invade the Soul Society, and if that is indeed the case, I want the lieutenant of my division to be there to defend it. Personally, I hope my judgment is wrong; I would rather face Aizen then risk her health."

Ukitake and Kyoraku looked up into the sky. They stared at the darkness in disbelief when suddenly a garganta appeared and opened. Several yells and shrieks came form other Captains and Lieutenants warning each other to get ready to battle. Kyoraku looked at Ukitake and said,

"Looks like you got you wish." Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Nanao stared at the open garganta. That is when a very familiar voice said,

"I am back you shabby shinigami." Sosuke Aizen walked out of the garganta, stood in mid air, and pulled out his sword with an evil grin on his face.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**The Battle Of Hueco Mundo has now begun. This war will last at least ten chapters. I will post the next chapter in a couple of days. I hope you all enjoy the war and the epic battles that come with it.  
><strong>


	26. The Battle Of Hueco Mundo Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M real soon.**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison; Palu transported Aizen to desert where Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who sacrifices himself to allow the other resurrected Soul Reapers to escape the Espada. However, Gin survives and takes refuge in the human world. Over the course of the next week one of the resurrected Soul Reapers went rogue and was eventually killed by Kenpachi Zaraki. The resurrected Kaname Tosen became seriously injured, Sosuke Aizen revealed to Stark that Palu was Sosuke's brother, and the Head Captain decided to remove Zaraki Kenpachi from his Captain position. After a short battle between members of Division Eleven and Toshiro; Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku fled the Soul Society. A mysterious man revealed to Ichigo that he had a message from Aizen and warned Ichigo about Aizen's new army, and Urahara deducts that Aizen is planning an invasion as the mysterious man flash stepped away from the Society laughing. Eventually Aizen confirms this by announcing his plans to his new army. For the next two months both the arrancars and the shinigami train for the invasion. Hisagi successfully achieved bankai with the help of Yoruichi and Renji and after a series of duels, Aizen revealed the new Espada rankings. One week before summer the members of the Gotei Thirteen split up to guard various locations from Aizen's army. On the first day of summer the Captains and Lieutenants assigned to guard Hueco Mundo talked amongst themselves when a garganta appears in the sky. Aizen walked out of the garganta and pulled out his sword.

**Chapter 26: The Battle Of Hueco Mundo Begins **

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current date: First Day Of Summer**

Ukitake and Kyoraku looked up into the sky. They stared at the darkness in disbelief when suddenly a garganta appeared and opened. Several yells and shrieks came form other Captains and Lieutenants warning each other to get ready to battle. Kyoraku looked at Ukitake and said,

"Looks like you got you wish." Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Nanao stared at the open garganta. That is when a very familiar voice said,

"I am back you shabby shinigami." Sosuke Aizen walked out of the garganta, stood in mid air, and pulled out his sword. Aizen turned back to the garganta and lifted his sword up into the air. Several Espada proceeded to exit the garganta and stand behind Aizen. The members of the Espada that were present then walked in front of Aizen. Aizen then said,

"Stark, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Zommari, Rudbornn, and Kageroza. Show no mercy. Defeat as many of the shinigami as you can. Make their blood splatter and stomp on their ashes. The six Espada members said,

"Yes Lord Aizen."

Back on the ground, the shinigami strategize. Ukitake said,

"Should we attack the Espada or attack Aizen." Hisagi said,

"Three of you should attack Aizen and the rest of us should fight the Espada." That is when Toshiro said in a serious tone,

"Every Captain here is to fight Aizen and all of the Lieutenants are to fight the Espada. When backup comes more the shinigami will fight the rest of the soldiers. That was the order the Head Captain gave me before we left the Soul Society. Every Captain is to ignore the Espada."

"I don't really think that is a smart idea." Said Kageroza. Toshiro turned around only to see Kageroza's sword up in the air. Kageroza swung his sword down at Toshiro. Toshiro barely had enough time to pull out his sword and defend himself." Toshiro asked in shock,

"Kageroza. You have been resurrected too Kageroza?"

"Yes, I have." Said Kageroza. Kageroza then looked up into the sky and said, "They have been resurrected also." Toshiro looked up into the sky and saw at least fifty soldiers walk out of the garganta. Kageroza then said, "You should also know that resurrection has made every Espada at least ten times stronger then they were in their past life. Every Espada has the ability to defeat the entire Gotei Thirteen combined. So I advise you to take us Espada seriously and fight us, rather then Aizen." Toshiro looked at Kageroza with a deadly look on his face. Kageroza then said, "Wait, I order you all to fight us."

Toshiro's eyes opened wide upon hearing this and said, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE. BANKAI." Ice began to surround Toshiro when the other Espada surrounded the shinigami. Ulquiorra said,

"Like my Comrade just said, you all should take us seriously." Ulquiorra then turned to the Espadas and said, "Lets split up and conquer different part of Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra then turned back to the shinigami and said I dare you to stop us. Every Espada with the exception of Kageroza proceeded to sonido to various part of Hueco Mundo. A huge explosion then occurred. Toshiro began to catch his breath and stared at Kageroza. Several shards of ice were standing next to Kageroza. Some blood flowed out Kageroza's arm but in retrospect, Toshiro's attack had no effect on Kageroza. Kageroza laughed and proceeded to sonido to a different part of Hueco Mundo.

Rangiku rushed over to her Captain and Toshiro said, "New plan. Flash step over to those dam Espada and kill them." The Captains and the Lieutenants flash stepped away from Toshiro and Rangiku.

Ukitake and Kyoraku flash stepped over to where Stark was located. Stark said,

"I figured you two would want a rematch." Kyoraku said,

"I know you remember who won last time we fought." Stark stared at Kyoraku and said,

"I do remember. I will never forget our last fight. However, as demonstrated by Kageroza we are ten times stronger then before. I now have the strength to individually take down the entire Gotei Thirteen."

Kyoraku then asked in a sarcastic tone, "Is that so?" Stark proceeded to then say,

"Yes. If you guys you smart, you would both find new opponents right now. I am not in the mood for avenging my past life so don't make me do so."

Shunsui took a quick look at Ukitake who gave a approving nod. Shunsui then said,

"I am sorry, but I think Jushiro and I are going to rough it out against you."

The expression on Stark's face did not change, "Your choice" Stark then proceeded to release a massive amount of spiritual energy. A massive pillar of blue spirit energy surrounded Stark. The amount of spirit energy Stark now contained caught Shunsui by surprise and he kneeled down and began gasping for air.

As this is going on, Byakuya Kuchiki instructed his lieutenant Renji Abarai to make an announcement to the Captain's and lieutenants not in Hueco Mundo about the Espada invasion using the Tenteikura. Renji Abarai then pulled out black powder and said,

"**Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Tenteikura." **

Every Captain and lieutenant but their hand to their ears. Renji realized that he had every Captain and Lieutenant's attention and said,

"Connection complete. This is Division Six Lieutenant Renji Abarai. I have been instructed by my Captain to inform you that Aizen and the Espada have invaded Hueco Mundo. Several of the Captain's and Lieutenants here are already engaging in combat. Be warned that their strengthen has severely increased and that a Captain's Bankai was already deflected. The invasion force does seem to be smaller then we expected, but the power of each Espada is the equivalent of at least one Captain. If any backup does come, make sure they are ready to engage in combat. That is all the information I have right now." Renji looked up into the sky and said, "End of connection." Byakuya walked to Renji and said,

"Nice job. Now I know that these Espada are strong, but I want to fight one alone."

Renji sated at his Captain before nodding. Renji said, "Understood Captain." Renji then turned around and flash stepped away to a different part of Hueco Mundo. Byakuya was about to also travel to a different part of Hueco Mundo when a voice said,

"Your lieutenant seems very keen on following orders. That must mean you are a good captain." An arrancar appeared in front of Byakuya. The arrancar had pale white skin and blue lines going down his face. Byakuya said to the arrancar.

"I have heard about you. Ichigo Kurosaki told me about you. You're an Espada."

"That is correct." Said the Espada. "Ichigo and I have fought multiple times. My name is Ulquiorra Cifer."

**Location: Division One Headquarters **

**Current date: First Day Of Summer**

The Head Captain has ordered everyone that was stationed at the Division One Headquarters to enter a portal that would allow them to enter Hueco Mundo. The Head Captain said,

"Common everybody. You all heard Renji Abarai, they need us."

Captain Unohana then asked the Head Captain, "Captain Yamamoto, are you sure you want all of us to go. We would be leaving the Soul Society vulnerable. Renji did say the invasion force was smaller then we expected. What if some of the Espada were sent to invade here?" The Head Captain thought about what Unohana just said and responded by saying,

"You make a good point Captain Unohana. I will make sure the Visoreds stay to guard the Soul Society along with one Captain." Unohana smiled and nodded at the Head Captain.

Suddenly Sui Feng flash stepped over to the Head Captain and said to him, "Captain Yamamoto, look at the sky." The Head Captain along with all the other Captains that were at the Division One Headquarters looked up into the sky and noticed the garganta that had just appeared.

TO BE CONTINUED

**The Battle of Hueco Mundo has started. The next chapter will feature more battles. I will update in three days. Happy Holidays.**


	27. Invasion In The Soul Society

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M real soon.**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison; Palu transported Aizen to desert where Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brings back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who sacrifices himself to allow the other resurrected Soul Reapers to escape the Espada. However, Gin survives and takes refuge in the human world. Over the course of the next week one of the resurrected Soul Reapers went rogue and was eventually killed by Kenpachi Zaraki. The resurrected Kaname Tosen became seriously injured, Sosuke Aizen revealed to Stark that Palu was Sosuke's brother, and the Head Captain decided to remove Zaraki Kenpachi from his Captain position. After a short battle between members of Division Eleven and Toshiro; Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku fled the Soul Society. A mysterious man revealed to Ichigo that he had a message from Aizen and warned Ichigo about Aizen's new army, and Urahara deducts that Aizen is planning an invasion as the mysterious man flash stepped away from the Society laughing. Eventually Aizen confirms this by announcing his plans to his new army. For the next two months both the arrancars and the shinigami train for the invasion. Hisagi successfully achieved bankai with the help of Yoruichi and Renji and after a series of duels, Aizen revealed the new Espada rankings. One week before summer the members of the Gotei Thirteen split up to guard various locations from Aizen's army. On the first day of summer the Captains and Lieutenants assigned to guard Hueco Mundo talked amongst themselves when a garganta appears in the sky. Aizen walked out of the garganta and pulled out his sword. Several of the Espada appear next to the captains. Toshiro unleashes his bankai against Kageroza who easily deflects it. Kyoraku and Ukitake prepare to have a rematch with Stark, Ulquiorra approached Byakuya Kuchiki, and Renji sent a message to every Visored, Captain, and Lieutenant. After hearing this message, the Soul Reapers defending the Soul Society prepare to leave for Hueco Mundo when a garganta appeared in the sky.

**Chapter 27: Invasion In The Soul Society **

**Location: Division One Headquarters**

**Current date: First Day Of Summer**

Suddenly Sui Feng flash stepped over to the Head Captain and said to him, "Captain Yamamoto, look at the sky." The Head Captain along with all the other Captains that were at the Division One Headquarters looked up into the sky and noticed the garganta that had just appeared.

Captain Komamura said, "A garganta? What is going on? Renji told us that Aizen invaded Hueco Mundo."

Marechiyo Omaeda turned to his Captain and said in a worried tone, "Captain we should really get out of here." Sui Feng didn't move and swiftly told Omeada to shut up.

The Head Captain continued to stare at the garganta. The garganta opened and everyone waited in anticipation to see who would exit.

A voice said "We are here," and Barragan Louisenbairn and his fraciones (Poww, Nigre, Ggio, Findorr, Chulhorne, and Abirama) stepped out of the garganta. Following them were Szayel Apporo, Aaroniero, the privaron Espada, Kugo Ginjo, Shukuro Tsukishima and the other members of execution, grand fisher, the menos grande, fishbone D and several other gilliads.

The Head Captain continued to stare in the sky while Omeada continued to panic. Barragan then proceeded to say to everyone,

"You all know what you are here to do. Now get lost so lord Aizen doesn't get pissed off at us."

"And what exactly are you planning to do?" asked Komamura. Barragan looked at Komamura and said,

"We are here to kill all of you." Sui Feng then asked the Head Captain what he wanted to do. The Head Captain responded by saying,

"If Aizen is in Hueco Mundo, then I shall go to Hueco Mundo to defeat him. You are all to stay here and to fight off those intruded the Soul Society. Do you all understand?" The Captains and lieutenants nodded in response. The Head Captain said, "Now separate and defend the Soul Society with every once of energy in you."

The Captains and lieutenants flash stepped into the sky and stood right across from the intruders. Suddenly the intruders and Captains and lieutenants flash stepped and sonidoed in different directions until everyone was right across from their opponents. Sui Feng stood across from Barragan and Ggio, Omeada stood across from Nigre, Unohana stood across from Findorr and Abirama, Isane stood across from Chulhorne, Iba stood across from Poww, Komamura stood across from Aaroniero, Mayuri stood across from Szayel Apporo who had a sly grin on his face, Chojiro stood across from Yukio and Giriko, and Rukia stood across from Riruka and Jackie. Kiyone, Sentaro, Ganju, and Kukaku stood across from Tsukishima, while Kugo Ginjo just stood their right next to him and asked sarcastically,

"Do you want me to handle any of them." Tsukishima laughed and said,

"I can easily handle these four." Kugo Ginjo sighed and said,

"I don't have anyone to fight. This is going to be boring." Suddenly a figure appeared behind Ginjo and said,

"You can fight me." Ginjo stared at Shinji Hirako who had just arrived on scene. Suddenly the other Visoreds appeared behind Shinji. Shinji said, "After we heard Renji's announcement we believed all of the Captian's and Lieutenants were going to go to Hueco Mundo to battle Aizen. We figured we should protect the Soul Society in case Aizen sent some soldiers here. Apparently we were right in coming here." Shinji then stared at the portal that had just closed. Shinji then said, "I assume only the Head Captain was in that, you weren't going to keep him away from Aizen." Shinji looked at Komamura and nodded. Shinji then looked down at the ground at the ground and saw several of the soldiers fighting for the Gotei Thirteen fighting the gilliads. Shinji then proceeded to say one more thing. "Judging by what I see down there, I think we should begin our battles."

Barragan heard this and said, "The piss ant is right. Attack."

Shinji charged at Kinjo, Findor and Abrima charged at Unohana, Isane and Chulhorne clashed swords, Iba and Poww clashed swords while everyone else tried to intimidate their opponents. The members of the Visored (other the Shinji) go to the ground to fight the Gilliads.

Rukia stared at Jackie and Riruka. Both Jackie and Riruka prepare to activate their fullbring. Rukia asked Rirukua,

"Why do you fight for Aizen. After the Gotei Thirteen fought Xcution, you became our allias." Riruka stared at Rukia and said,

"You guys still don't know. One year after we fought, a Soul Reaper that none of us knew, murdered everyone in Xcution who was still alive."

"What about Chad. He was in Xcution and he never died." Asked Rukia.

Chad was never a true member of Xcution. I guess the murderer took that into account." Said Riruka.

"So why are you guys fighting for Aizen." Asked Rukia. Riruka was about to answer when Jackie said,

"Aizen promised us he would find who murdered us an kill him."

Rukia responded to this by asking, "Is that the only reason?" Jackie proceeded to say,

"No, Aizen also made us more stronger then we could imagine."

"That figures." Said Rukia. "Strength is always a reason someone fights for Aizen."

Rirua then said to Rukia, "Rukia, I think of you as a friend. Go find another opponent." Jackie then said,

"If you don't, we are going to have to fuck you up." Rukia then said,

"No, if that is how you both truly feel. Then you are both truly followers of Aizen. Followers of Aizen are enemies of the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad, which means I must fight you."

Jackie Tristian said, "Fine with me." Both Riruka and Jackie activated their fullbring.

Back in the sky, Ginjo effortlessly doged Shinji's attempts to wound him with his sword. Ginjo begins to laugh at this. Shinji then asked,

"What is so funny?" Ginjo replied to this by saying,

"I find it hilarious at how weak you are."

Shinji replied to this by saying, "Is that so? Well if you don't recall, I believe Ichigo kicked your ass four years ago." Ginjo replied to this by saying,

"I don't think you realize how much stronger resurrection makes you. I am at least ten times stronger then I previously was. So is Tsukshima along with everyone else who ahs been resurrected. Every member of the army has the abilitly to defeat a lieutenant, every fraccion has the ability to defeat a Captain, while every Espada has the ability to single handedly defeat the entire Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Shinji responded to this by asking,

"Should I really care?" Kinjo responded to what Shinji said with a grin on his face,

"You should care seeing as Tsukishima and I are both Espada." Shinji's eyes widened upon hearing this and said,

"If that is the case I can no longer hold back against you." Shinji Hirako moved his hand to his face and donned his hollow mask.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

With that the battles taking place in Hueco Mundo and in the Soul Society have begun. Next chapter will primarily feature the battles in Hueco Mundo. I will update in three days.


	28. Arrancars Gain Upperhand? Talk Of Pride

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M real soon.**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison; Palu transported Aizen to desert where Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brought back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who sacrifices himself to allow the other resurrected Soul Reapers to escape the Espada. However, Gin survives and takes refuge in the human world. Over the course of the next week one of the resurrected Soul Reapers went rogue and was eventually killed by Kenpachi Zaraki. The resurrected Kaname Tosen became seriously injured, Sosuke Aizen revealed to Stark that Palu was Sosuke's brother, and the Head Captain decided to remove Zaraki Kenpachi from his Captain position. After a short battle between members of Division Eleven and Toshiro; Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku fled the Soul Society. A mysterious man revealed to Ichigo that he had a message from Aizen and warned Ichigo about Aizen's new army, and Urahara deducts that Aizen is planning an invasion as the mysterious man flash stepped away from the Society laughing. Eventually Aizen confirms this by announcing his plans to his new army. For the next two months both the arrancars and the shinigami train for the invasion. Hisagi successfully achieved bankai with the help of Yoruichi and Renji and after a series of duels and Aizen revealed the new Espada rankings. One week before summer the members of the Gotei Thirteen split up to guard various locations from Aizen's army. On the first day of summer the Captains and Lieutenants assigned to guard Hueco Mundo talked amongst themselves when a garganta appears in the sky. Aizen walked out of the garganta and pulled out his sword. Several of the Espada appear next to the captains. Toshiro unleashes his bankai against Kageroza who easily deflects it. Kyoraku and Ukitake prepare to have a rematch with Stark, Ulquiorra approached Byakuya Kuchiki, and Renji sent a message to every Visored, Captain, and Lieutenant. After hearing this message, the Soul Reapers defending the Soul Society prepare to leave for Hueco Mundo when a garganta appeared in the sky. Several other Espadas, most notiably Barragan, Szayel Apporro, and Aaroniero stepped out the garganta. The members of Xcution also stepped out of the garganta along with Barragan's fracciones, other arrancars, hollows, and gilliads. Everyone quickly divided up into his or her battles as the Head Captain entered a portal to that would take him to Hueco Mundo where Aizen is. The Visords show up in Division One to take place in the battle. Shinji proceeds to battle Kugo Ginjo, who reveals that he and Tsukshima are Espadas. In response, Shinji donned his hollow mask.

**Chapter 28: Byakuya vs Ulquiorra, The Inevitable Fight?**

**Location: Division One Headquarters**

**Current date: First Day Of Summer**

"I cannot believe I have to fight and insignificant ant like you again." Barragan said to Sui Feng. An angry look formed on Sui Feng's face and she said,

"I can't believe I have to fight an old bag like you again, but I guess neither of us can be satisfied."

Ggio Vega said to Barragan, "Lord Barragan, let me handle this Soul Reaper. Let me prove my worthiness."

Barragan turned to Ggio and said, "She is all yours." Ggio nodded at Barrgan and charged toward Sui Feng. The force of Ggio's sword hitting Sui Feng's sword caused Sui Feng to move back. Sui Feng then said,

"You have gotten stronger I see." Ggio just laughed in response.

Kugo Ginjo said, ""You should care seeing as Tsukishima and I are both Espada." Shinji's eyes widened upon hearing this and said,

"If that is the case I can no longer hold back against you." Shinji Hirako moved his hand to his face and donned his hollow mask. "Try and block this Espada." Shinji then yelled and charged at Kugo. Kugo sung his sword at Shinji. Both swords collided. Shinji then aimed at Kugo again, but Kugo dodged out of the way of the attack. Kugo then said,

"This is really pathetic. If this is your top strength, then I am not even going to bother continuing this battle." Shinji attempted to attack Kugo again, but the attack didn't even touch Kugo again. Kugo then turned his back on Shinji, and watched Tsukshima easily fend off his four opponents. Kugo then said to Shinji, "Wow, you are all getting hammered here, I wonder what is going on in Hueco Mundo. We are kicking your asses and Aizen, Stark, and Ulquiorra aren't even here, whoever was sent to protect Hueco Mundo is as good as dead."

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current date: First Day Of Summer**

Byakuya said to the arrancar. "I have heard about you. Ichigo Kurosaki told me about you. You're an Espada."

"That is correct." Said the Espada. "Ichigo and I have fought multiple times. My name is Ulquiorra Cifer." The expression on Byakuya's face remained unchanged,

"So you're the Espada that kidnapped Orihime Inoue four years ago?"

"Yes, I did. I kidnapped Orihime Inoue under Aizen's orders." Said Ulquiorra.

"Tell me." Said Byakuya, "Did you ever regret causing harm to a young girl?"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. Ulquiorra said to Byakuya, "Your one to talk about hurting young girls. If I remember correctly, you tried to have your own sister executed. I personally believe that what you tried to do to Rukia, was not a honorable way to treat your pride."

Byakuya's eyes widened upon hearing this, but he still asked in a calm, serious manor, "How do you know about me?" Ulquiorra said,

"Lord Aizen has given us all a lot of information about the Gotei Thirteen. We know all of your weaknesses.

Meanwhile, Stark, Ukitake, and Kyoraku have their sword out in front of them. Kyoraku said, to Ukitake,

"Lets do this." Ukitake nodded. Stark sonidoed in front of Ukitake and swung his sword at Jushiro's head. Jushiro barely ducked below the sword. Kyoraku flash stepped flash stepped behind Stark and attempted to slash him from behind. Before the sword could reach Stark's body, Body flash sonidoed a ten feet away from the Captains. Stark then sonidoed right in front of Ukitake again and tried to wound him again. Ukitake had to dive out of the way to avoid to the sword. Kyoraku charged at Stark. Kyoraku aimed for Stark's head with his sword. Stark easily blocked Kyoraku's sword with his own sword. Stark then aimed his sword at Kyoraku's shoulder. Stark's sword connected perfectly with its target, and a gash appeared on Kyoraku's should. Kyoraku looked unaffected by this. Stark stared at Ukitake and Kyoraku. Both Ukitake and Kyoraku flash stepped in front of Stark, and Stark once again managed to easily deflect their swords."

Stark then said, "For your sake I hope you were just holding back, because the strength I have just applied is not even a hundredth of what my true strength is."

Kyoraku said to Stark in calm tone, "I am just simply being lazy."

Aizen stood in the sky and watched Stark battle the two Captains. Aizen grinned at Stark having the upper hand. That is when someone appeared behind Aizen. Down on the ground, Byakuya and Ulquiorra continue to talk.

"You talk about me trying to harm my pride." Said Byakuya to Ulquiorra. "In the end I saved her from Aizen. That is why I don't feel guilty about trying to have her executed." Ulquiorra stared at Byakuya and said,

"I know your pride worships you, however, she also probably fears you more than she respects you. She knows if she makes one step out of line, you can ruin her life. Am I right Soul Reaper?"

"No. Rukia probably has a lot of different feelings about me, but I know she doesn't fear me. My pride would never fear me."

Ulquiorra then said with a serious look on his face, "One day, you will get lost searching for your pride." Byakuya then said in response,

"Enough talking. I believe it is time for our blades to cross paths."

Ulquiorra then said with an unchanged look on his face, "I couldn't agree more Soul Reaper." Both Ulquiorra and Byakuya had serious looks in their eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**The battles are starting to get intense. I am sorry for the delay as this chapter was planned on being released days ago. I will make sure that chapter 29 is published within the next 2-4 days. **


	29. Stark Domination

****Disclaimer: I do not own bleach****

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M real soon.**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison; Palu transported Aizen to desert where Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brought back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who sacrifices himself to allow the other resurrected Soul Reapers to escape the Espada. However, Gin survives and takes refuge in the human world. Over the course of the next week one of the resurrected Soul Reapers went rogue and was eventually killed by Kenpachi Zaraki. The resurrected Kaname Tosen became seriously injured, Sosuke Aizen revealed to Stark that Palu was Sosuke's brother, and the Head Captain decided to remove Zaraki Kenpachi from his Captain position. After a short battle between members of Division Eleven and Toshiro; Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku fled the Soul Society. Just short of three months later, Aizen and several members of the Espada invaded Hueco Mundo, where several Captains and luiteants were waiting to fight them. Other members of the Espada invaded the Soul Society, and several other Capains and lieutenants were in the Soul Society and procceded to fight them. In the Soul Society, various fracciones fight various Captains. Aaroniero and Komamura prepared to face off while Szayel Apporo prepared to have a rematch against Mayuri. Shinji and Kugo Ginjo began a tough a battle against each other. In Hueco Mundo, Toshiro unleashed his bankai against Kageroza, but Kageroza simply blocked it. Kyoraku and Ukitake began their rematch with Stark. Stark clearly showed that he had the upper hand. Byakuya and Ulquiorra had a conversation about pride before agreeing to start their battle.

**Chapter 29: Stark Domination **

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current date: First Day Of Summer**

Kugo Ginjo continued to easily dodge Shinji's attacks. Tsukishima continued to easily fend his opponent's attacks too. Ginjo stopped for a second and took a look at the other battles. Kugo Ginjo looked up at Tsukishima and said,

"Hey Tsukishima, where is you fraccion. I don't see Moe Shishigawara anywhere." Tsukishima looked down at Ginjo and said,

"I sent with the other Espada to Hueco Mundo, I would rather have him fight by Lord Aizen's side rather then fight in this rag tag place."

"That is very smart Tsukishima." Said Kugo Ginjo with a grin on his face. "Just remember what happened to the last person who kissed up to Aizen."

"I remember." Said Tsukishima. "The arrancar lost an arm." Ginjo nodded at this. One of Tsukishima's opponents angrily asked him why he was not giving them his full attention, and Tsukishima swiftly responded by saying to his opponents,

"Time to defeat you four once and for all."

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current date: First Day Of Summer**

Aizen stood in the sky and watched Stark battle Stark and Ukitake. Aizen grinned at Stark having the upper hand. That is when someone appeared behind Aizen. Aizen felt the presence of someone behind him and turned around. When Aizen turned around he saw Moe Shishigawara standing right next to him. Aizen asked Moe what he was doing in Hueco Mundo, since he was supposed to be in the Soul Society. Moe stated that his master, Tsukishima, had ordered him to go with the Espadas that would fight in Hueco Mundo so he could fight by Aizen's side. Aizen then commented that this was a weak way to earn Aizen's happiness, and said that the best possible thing Moe could do now was tog o and fight on the ground. Moe started to protest but Aizen interrupted him and said,

"If you look down, you could see that Division Six Lieutenant, Renji Abarai, has no opponent. Head down to the ground and fight and defeat him. Make me proud Shishigawara. Use your new powers to destroy him." Moe said in a confident tone,

"Yes Lord Aizen." Moe headed down to the ground and landed right next to Renji Abarai. Renji Abarai instinctively said,

"What the Hell. Who are you." Moe introduced himself and said he was going to kill Renji Abarai for Aizen. Renji frowned and said,

"I am just taking a guess, but you are not an Esapda."

Moe then said, "No, I am not. I am Shukuro Tsukishima's fraccion and rank number 33 in Lord Aizen's army."

Renji's frown grew larger upon hearing this and said in disbelief, "You mean the members of Xcution are with Aizen now."

Moe smiled and said, "Yes they are. Except you have to remember this. I was never a member of Xcution, so I never had any alliance with you Soul Reapers."

"Oh really?" asked Renji. Moe smiled and began charging up a cero,

"Yes, really." Moe fired a cero at Renji. Renji barely dodged out of the way. His arm was burnt by the blast. Moe then asked Renji in a happy, arrogant tone, "How do like my new power."

Renji stood up and said with a irritated, "I don't like taking cheap shots from a kid a with a weak cero."

**Elsewhere in Hueco Mundo**, Coyote Stark fights Jushrio Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku.

Stark said, "For your sake I hope you were just holding back, because the strength I have just applied is not even a hundredth of what my true strength is."

Kyoraku said to Stark in calm tone, "I am just simply being lazy."

Stark said to Kyoraku, "That doesn't surprise me. You don't seem like the hard working guy. To be honest, you never did."

"To be honest, you are dead wrong." Said Kyoraku. "I work hard when I have to."

"So you don't feel you have to work hard to defeat me?" asked Stark. "If that is the case, I have no problem fighting with more strength."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that." Said Kyoraku.

Suddenly, Stark charged at Kyoraku. Stark swung his sword at Kyoraku stomach. Kyoraku blocked the sword with his sword, but remarked that Stark's attacks had gotten stronger. Kyoraku then swung his sword Stark. Stark easily blocked Kyoraku's sword and attempted to retaliate. Kyoraku blocked Stark's sword. Jushiro Ukitake then appeared behind Stark. Stark fended off Ukitake's attack and aimed his sword at Ukitake. Ukitake dodged out of the way and attacked Stark again. The attack was easily fended off and Stark tried to retaliate again. Stark's sword barely missed Ukitake's arm and Kyoraku then swung his sword at Stark's head. The sword missed and Stark swung his sword a Kyoraku's head. Kyoraku blocked the sword with his sword. Kyoraku attempted to land a strong blow on Stark with his sword, but Stark blocked the attack with enough strength, that Kyoraku's sword fell to the ground. Ukitake then attempted to impale Stark through his head with his sword. Ukitake's sword did not just miss Stark, the missed attack Stark enough time to wound Ukitake's stomach. Stark then turned around and inserted the tip of his sword into Kyoraku's stomach. Stark then said,

"If I wanted to, I could shove the rest of my sword through your body. You would most defiantly die. But I am not in a vengeful mood. You have three choises Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the Eighth Division of the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads. You and Jushiro could run. I would not pursue you two. You and Ukitake could both stay here and lie on the ground injured. I would not deal the finishing blow. Or, you two could stay here and helplessly attempt to defeat me. If you choose to do that, then your most certain fate is death. What is your choice Captain Kyoraku? Are you going to do the right thing, or are you going to force to deal the finishing blow?"

Kyoraku said nothing. Stark pulled the tip of his sword out of Kyoraku's stomach, and began to silently walk away.

**On the other side of Hueco Mundo…**

Byakuya said to Ulquiorra, ""Enough talking. I believe it is time for our blades to cross paths."

Ulquiorra then said with an unchanged look on his face, "I couldn't agree more Soul Reaper." Both Ulquiorra and Byakuya had serious looks in their eyes.

Ulquiorra and Byakuya then released their spiritual pressure. Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure was far stronger then Byakuya. Byuakuya then actually smiled and said,

"I didn't want to admit this, but I was actually hoping you were stronger then me. I like the feeling of having to fight hard."

Ulquiorra did not smile (obviously) and said, "When this battle is over, you wont have a feeling of happiness and this wont be a hard battle for me to win."

"I have defeated an Espada with arrogance once in my life, and I am prepared to do so again." Byakuya and Ulquiorra charged at each other and their sword collided. Their battle had begun.

**In another part of Hueco Mundo** a Soul Reaper appeared next to Nnoitra Gilga. Nnoitra Gilga had sent his fraccion to a different part of Hueco Mundo to find his own fight. Nnoitra smiled and asked the Soul Reaper,

"About time one of you showed up to fight me."

The Soul Reaper then said, "I landed here randomly. The thing I knew was that you were not a Soul Reaper. You are one of Aizen's follower's aren't you?

Nnoitra said in response, "You can say that. My name is Nnoitra Gilga. I am an Espada."

"What is your rank?" asked the Soul Reaper. Nnoitra frowned and said in an annoyed tone,

"Lord Aizen doesn't want us giving information about our numbers away. Though I am sure that there are some Espada that bragged about their rank to their opponent anyway." The Soul Reaper stared at Nnoitra Gilga with an angry look on his face. Nnoitra Gilga said to the Soul Reaper in a demanding tone, "Now that I have told you my name, I want you to tell me your name."

The Soul Reaper said in a serious tone, " I am the Division Nine Captain, Shuhei Hisagi."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will release the next chapter in three days.

Notice: For those of you that have been following the real Bleach Manga. (SPOILER ALERT) It was revealed in the last chapter that the three Visoreds, Shinji Hirako, Rose Otrobashi, and Kensei Muguruma have been promoted back to their former positions as Captains. While this has just happened in the manga, I have decided to not make any changes to the story line as far as Captain positions go. With that said, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Hisagi are still Captains of their respective divisions in "Espadas Reborn" While Muguruma, Shinji, and Rose will remain Visoreds. Sorry for the confusion for those who have just read the latest chapter of the real Bleach Manga.


	30. Truth, Fraccion Fight For Their Master

****Disclaimer: I do not own bleach****

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M real soon.**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison; Palu transported Aizen to desert where Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brought back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who sacrifices himself to allow the other resurrected Soul Reapers to escape the Espada. However, Gin survives and takes refuge in the human world. Over the course of the next week one of the resurrected Soul Reapers went rogue and was eventually killed by Kenpachi Zaraki. The resurrected Kaname Tosen became seriously injured, Sosuke Aizen revealed to Stark that Palu was Sosuke's brother, and the Head Captain decided to remove Zaraki Kenpachi from his Captain position. After a short battle between members of Division Eleven and Toshiro; Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku fled the Soul Society. Just short of three months later, Aizen and several members of the Espada invaded Hueco Mundo, where several Captains and luiteants were waiting to fight them. Other members of the Espada invaded the Soul Society, and several other Captains and lieutenants were in the Soul Society and procceded to fight them. In the Soul Society, various fracciones fight various Captains. Aaroniero and Komamura prepared to face off while Szayel Apporo prepared to have a rematch against Mayuri. Shinji and Kugo Ginjo began a tough a battle against each other. In Hueco Mundo, Toshiro unleashed his bankai against Kageroza, but Kageroza simply blocked it. Stark defeated Ukitake and Kyoraku but allowed them to live. Byakuya and Ulquiora began their battle with Renji and Moe Shishigawara proceeded to battle. As this is all going on, Shuhei Hisagi approached Nnoitra Gilga.

**Chapter 30: Truth, Fraccion Fight For Their Master**

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current date: First Day Of Summer**

Ggio Vega collided with Sui Feng. The force of the collision caused sparks to fly. Sui Feng then flash stepped in front of Ggio and attempted to slash him. Ggio blocked the slash and attempted to slash Sui Feng in return. Sui Feng the attempted to cu off Ggio arm, only to find out that Ggio had sonidoed several feet away from her. Ggio then charged at Sui Feng. Sui Feng managed to get out of the way and proceeded to charge at Ggio. Ggio smirked as he effortlessly dodged Sui Feng's attack. Sui Feng and Ggio made some distance between each other and began catching their breath.

**Meanwhile** Isane Kotetsu charged at Charlotte Chulhorne. Isane then told Charlotte that he shouldn't have called her ugly. Charlotte smirked and said that he wasn't lying, and that Isane was "more ugly" then the last opponent he faced. This enraged Isane and she charged at Charlotte, who in response fired a cero at her.

**As this is going on**, Unohana said to Findor and Abirama,

"I really don't want to use force to end this dispute." Abirama smirked at Unohana and said,

"Well that is to bad because I came here to cut off some heads. I think I will start with your's."

"I came here to avenge my first life." Said Findorr Carius. "But seeing as the guy who killed me four years ago is not here, I will settle with killing you."

"You arrancars are all the same. Always wanting death to take place." Said Unohana. "I am afraid I will have to use my sword. What a shame, I hate death." Unohana pulled out her sword. "Please tell me arrancars; what are your names?"

Findorr and Abirama introduced themselves, and Abirama requested to Unohana to do the same. Unohana said,

"I am Retsu Unohana, the Captain of the Fourth Division." Findor smiled at this and said,

"Hey Abirama, we get to kill a captain." Abirama said in a sly tone,

"Lets do this." Findorr then appeared next to Unohana. Unohana barely fended off Findorr's sword.

Sui Feng and Ggio and charged at each other again. Both of their swords missed each other. Sui Feng then flash stepped behind Ggio and attempted to kill him. The attack was easily fended off. Ggio then charged at Sui Feng and managed to wound her soldier. Sui Feng distanced herself from Ggio and said,

"Dammit. I cant believe I have to use this against you again." Ggio smiled as Sui Feng said, "Sting all enemies to death, **Suzumebachi**." Sui Feng flash stepped in front of Ggio and attempted to stab him with Suzumebachi. Ggio dodged the attack and attempted to slash Sui Feng again. Sui Feng dodged and attempted to attack Ggio again. The attack was simply repelled. Ggio then said to Sui Feng,

"Don't you get it, you can't defeat me this time." Sui Feng then said in anger,

"I would not be so sure about that." Sui Feng then flash stepped in front of Ggio, Suzumebachi was pointed at Ggio's head.

**Tetsuzaemon Iba stood in front of Choe Neng Poww. **Choe Neng Poww stared down at Iba and said,

"Why do I always have to face the weak ones?" Iba then said,

"So you think I am weak?"

"I know that you are not a Captain. Which makes me doubt your strength." Said Poww. "Never the less, I shall defeat you quickly and get back to my master."

Tetsuzaemon Iba drew his sword and attempted to slash Poww. Poww blocked Iba's sword with his fist.

"You should know." Said Poww. "That my fist is my sword." Poww then punched Iba squarely in the stomach.

**Ggio Vega stood at least twenty feet away from Sui Feng.** Having just avoided Sui Feng's Suzumebachi. Ggio stared at sui Feng who had blood running down her body, a gash on her face was clearly visable. Ggio turned his head to the direction of his master, Barragan, who was watching some of the other fights. Ggio turned back to Sui Feng who posed to attack again and said,

"I am going to kill you for my master." Sui Feng responded to this by saying,

"Like I could care less about who your fighting for, all I know is you will never say another word to your master again. Ggio then said,

"You are more arrogant than most of the other Captains. Aren't you Sui Feng?" Sui Feng looked agitated at Ggio's remark.

**As all of these fights are going on**, Sajin Komamura said to Aaroniero,

"Tell me Arrancar, are you the arrancar that fought Rukia Kuchiki four years ago." Aaroniero looked at Rukia Kuchiki who about to fight Riruka Dokugame and Jackie Tristian and said,

"Yes, I was. But I have decided to allow two people that are weaker then I am to fight her." Komamura said,

"So I see. Then I suppose your name is Aaroniero?"

Aaroniero then said, "That is correct. My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie."

Komamura then asked Aaroniero if he was an Espada. Aaroniero said yes but did not reveal his rank. Komamura then said,

"That is good. I am glad I am not facing someone that is weak. I am a Captain which means I should be fighting people like you."

Aaroniero then said, "Something I need to correct on. You said you are a Captain, and that is why you should be fighting and Espada, but the truth is, you are a Captain, which means you should be dying at the hands of an Espada." Komamura then pulled out his sword, but Aaroniero simply stood still and said,

"I can tell that many of the Aarrancar's and Espada are going easy on their opponents, but I feel like showing off my abilities"

Komamura then said, "Is that so Espada?" Aaroniero smiled and said in response,

"As you can tell, it around midnight. If you look in the sky, you see the moon. The moon has light. That is not very good for me." Aaroniero then sonidoed in front of Komamura and grabbed his arm. Aaroniero flash stepped to the ground with Komamura and then into an empty building that had no light. Komamura then asked,

"Can you tell me why just did that?" Aaroniero, who was still smiling, proceeded to say,

"Yes. I have the ability to absorb dead things and take over their abilities, which means I could sue their zanpakto and also retain their memories. Since I was resurrected, I have devoured numerous hollows and Soul Reapers. Like I said however, I do not want to mess around, I just want to defeat you fast. So I hope you enjoy what your about to fight."

Aaroniero then took off his mask revealing two skulls inside a giant canister with liquid. Suddenly flesh started to form around the canister along with other organs. Sajin Komamura looked in amazement as Aaroniero Arruruerie transformed into a Soul Reaper with silver hair. Sajin Komamura's eyes widened said in angry loud tone,

"What the hell? How can this be possible?"

Sajin Komamura stared at the relatively closed eyes of Gin Ichimaru.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I hope you all enjoyed the battles that took place during this chapter. Remember that there are many more battles and more shocking events to come. I will release the next chapter in around three days.


	31. Aaroniero vs Komamura

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M real soon.**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison; Palu transported Aizen to desert where Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brought back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who sacrifices himself to allow the other resurrected Soul Reapers to escape the Espada. However, Gin survives and takes refuge in the human world. Over the course of the next week one of the resurrected Soul Reapers went rogue and was eventually killed by Kenpachi Zaraki. The resurrected Kaname Tosen became seriously injured, Sosuke Aizen revealed to Stark that Palu was Sosuke's brother, and the Head Captain decided to remove Zaraki Kenpachi from his Captain position. After a short battle between members of Division Eleven and Toshiro; Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku fled the Soul Society. Just short of three months later, Aizen and several members of the Espada invaded Hueco Mundo, where several Captains and luiteants were waiting to fight them. Other members of the Espada invaded the Soul Society, and several other Captains and lieutenants were in the Soul Society and procceded to fight them. In Hueco Mundo, Toshiro unleashed his bankai against Kageroza, but Kageroza simply blocked it. Stark defeated Ukitake and Kyoraku but allowed them to live. Byakuya and Ulquiora began their battle with Renji and Moe Shishigawara proceeded to battle. Shuhei Hisgai also approached Nnoitra Gilga. In the Soul Society, various fraccion battle various Captains and lieutenants, with the fracciones gaining the upper hand. Szayel Aporro and Mayuri prepared to have a rematch. Shinji and Kugo Ginjo continued a tough a battle against each other. Tsukishma gained the upperhand fighting against four Soul Reapers. Komamura began to fight Aaroniero. Aaroniero used the ability to transform into dead Soul Reapers and hollows that he absorbed, and transformed into Gin Ichimaru.

**Chapter 31: Aaroniero vs. Komamura **

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current date: First Day of Summer**

Aaroniero then took off his mask revealing two skulls inside a giant canister with liquid. Suddenly flesh started to form around the canister along with other organs. Sajin Komamura looked in amazement as Aaroniero Arruruerie transformed into a Soul Reaper with silver hair. Sajin Komamura's eyes widened said in angry loud tone,

"What the hell? How can this be possible?"

Sajin Komamura stared at the relatively closed eyes of Gin Ichimaru.

Aaroniero grinned at Komamura and said, "Surprised? You should be. I now possess the power of a captain that is stronger then you."

Komamura immediately charged at Aaroniero upon hearing this and swung his sword at Aaroniero. Aaroniero blocked the sword and Komamura asked Aaroniero in an angry tone,

"Did you kill him? I know Gin was resurrected, did you kill him?" Aaroniero frowned and said,

"No, I did not kill him. Gin Ichimaru is probably still alive. The person that resurrected the Espada and Gin stole Gin's body from his first life and hid it in the Soul Society. A couple of weeks ago, one of Lord Aizen's subordinates found it. I was given permission by Lord Aizen to devour it. So now I possess Gin's powers and memory. If you recall, Gin was always one of the strongest Captains, defiantly stronger than you Komamura. With that being said, I will just fight in this form, and not even bother to use any of my resurrection powers. I will kill you effortlessly." Aaroniero then began to laugh and Komamura proceeded to say,

"I didn't survive the last war with Aizen do die to an asshole like you. **Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. **Suddenly a one hundred meter giant with armor all over his body appeared behind Komamura.

**Outside**, almost everyone fighting has realized that a captain has released his bankai. Sui Feng said,

"Komamura has released his bankai. Must mean he is facing and Espada."

"Captain Komamura, show your opponent what the Seventh Division is all about." said Testsuzaemon Iba who was on the ground holding his stomach. Iba's opponent, Poww said,

"That bankai belongs to the person that killed me in my past life. I want revenge, but I will settle with killing his lieutenant." Poww lifted his gigantic fist in the air, and plunged it down hard at Iba. Iba barely dodged out of the way and began to run away. Iba whispered to himself,

"I am sorry Captain Komamura. I know I am not supposed to run away from battles, but what use would I be to the Soul Society if I am dead.

Unohana said, "If one Captain has already released his bankai, that means many more bankais will follow. This truly is war. Suddenly Abirama appeared next to her. Both Unohana and Abirama's sword collided. Unohana had a disheartened look on her face as she did not want to fight, Abirama began to laugh.

Mayuri Kurosuchi said Szayel Aporro, "My my, this is very boring. I have to face you again. Szayel Apporo laughed and said,

"Yes, and I have been waiting one hundred and four years to exact my revenge." Szayel Apporo pulled out his sword.

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current date: First Day of Summer**

Renji Abarai stood across from Moe Shishigawara. Moe fired another cero at Renji who easily blocked it. Renji swung his sword at Moe who dodged out of the way. Moe said to Renji in a taunting tone,

"You are going to have to do better than that." Renji said to Moe,

"If you think I am going to release my bankai against you then you are crazy."

Moe then said, "Want to bet," and charged at Renji. Moe jumped over Renji and punched him in the back with his fullbring. Renji fell to the ground. Moe grinned and said that he had the ability to do that before he was resurrected, and that he could do way more damage. Moe then attempted to punch in the face. Renji blocked Moe's fist with sword. Renji then said,

"I have gotten stronger too kid. Now stop wasting my time." Renji swung his sword up into the air, and brought it down hard. Moe stared in horror as Renji's sword hit him in his abdomen hard.

Moe, with blood seeping all over his body, looked up at Sosuke Aizen who was watching a different battle and and said to himself,

"I am sorry Lord Aizen that I could not win this fight." Moe fell to the ground unconscious. Renji then said to the unconscious Moe,

"What a hassle."

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current date: First Day of Summer**

Kugo Ginjo charged at Shinji and swung his sword. Shinji deflected the sword and Ginjo once again swung his sword at Shinji. Shinji once again blocked the sword and thought to himself,

"This guy's attacks are extremely strong, I don't know how long I am going to be able to fend them off." Ginjo then swung his sword at Shinji again. Shinji blocked Ginjo's sword and swung his sword at Ginjo. Ginjo effortlessly dodged his sword and swung his sword at Shinji. That was when explosion was heard. Shinji and Ginjo looked up to see Tsukishima standing with a small wound on his chest, while his four opponents fell to the ground. Tsukishima then said,

"That was extremely pathetic. I came here to fight someone strong, now four weaklings."

**Inside one of the buildings below**, Komamura had just released his bankai. Komamura said in an loud and angry tone,

"THIS IS HOW THE SEVENTH DIVISION OPERATES, NOW DIE LIKE YOU DID FOUR YEARS AGO ESPADA."

Komamura swung his sword down and the giant in the armor did the same thing. Aaroniero blocked the giant's sword and charged at Komamura. Komamura swung his sword down again and Aaroniero barely avoided the giant's sword.

Aaroniero said, "You have a very impressive bankai Komamura. However, you bankai has no chance of defeating me. You will still die right here Soul Reaper.

Aaroniero fired a cero at Komamura. Komamura began to block the cero with his sword. The cero overwhelmed him and Komamura fell backwards. Komamura immediately stood up and said,

"I am a lot tougher then you think." Komamura swung his sword down at an angle, and the Giant covered in armor swung his sword down at an angle at Aaroniero.

Aaroniero dodged out of the way and charged at Komamura. Aaroniero swung his sword at Komamura who blocked it. Suddenly Aaroniero jumped in the air and behind Komamura. Aaroniero strategically fired a cero at Komamura's right shin, which connected perfectly. Though Komamura was wearing armor on his shins, Komamura instantly howled with pain and fell to the ground.

The 100 meter giant proceeded to fall down seconds later. Crushing several buildings in the process and cause a really noise, once again gaining the attention of several Soul Reapers.

Sui Feng and Iba both stared at this in disbelief before Sui Feng deflected Ggio's sword and Iba dodged Poww's fist. Iba then said to himself,

"Common Captain Komamura, hang in there. If both the Captain and the Lieutenant of the Seventh Division were to die, then the Seventh Division will destroy itself.

Aaroniero walked towards Komamura with his sword raised and said,

"Like had I had already said, you will die at my hands. Now it is time to accept your fate Soul Reaper."

Komamura began to attempt to stand back up. His arms were shaking and his fighting off the urge to howl in anger. Komamura managed to stand back up and grab his sword just as Aaroniero swung his sword at Komamura's head. Komamura blocked Aaroniero's sword. Aaroniero said,

"It is commendable that you still have the will to fight, even though you know that you are going to die at my hands." Komamura growled at Aaroniero and charged at him. Komamura aimed his sword at Aaroniero's head. Aaroniero simply blocked Komamura's sword.

Aaroniero then said, "When I said that it is commendable that you still had the will to fight, I meant that it was pitiful."

Suddenly someone said, "No, you were right the first time about it being commendable."

Kaien Shiba now stood behind Komamura and walked up to him.

Kaien Shiba said to Komamura, "Your lieutenant is in trouble. Go help him. Allow me to fight this bastard."

Kaien Shiba then looked Aaroniero Arruruerie in the eyes and said, "This is Personal."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I am sorry for the late release. Last week was extremely busy. I hope you all enjoyed the fights in this chapter. I the next chapter will be released in 4 days. I will make sure of that.


	32. To Unohana's Dismay

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M real soon.**

Recap: After Palu Gulpur single handedly broke Sosuke Aizen out of prison; Palu transported Aizen to desert where Palu brought back all of Aizen's followers and the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad's enemies back to life. Aizen kills Palu after he reveals that if the resurrected die a second, they will be permanently dead. In his dying moments Palu brought back several dead Gotei 13 members who are Aizen's enemy. One of them is Gin, who sacrifices himself to allow the other resurrected Soul Reapers to escape the Espada. However, Gin survives and takes refuge in the human world. Over the course of the next week one of the resurrected Soul Reapers went rogue and was eventually killed by Kenpachi Zaraki. The resurrected Kaname Tosen became seriously injured, Sosuke Aizen revealed to Stark that Palu was Sosuke's brother, and the Head Captain decided to remove Zaraki Kenpachi from his Captain position. After a short battle between members of Division Eleven and Toshiro; Zaraki Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku fled the Soul Society. Just short of three months later, Aizen and several members of the Espada invaded Hueco Mundo, where several Captains and lieutenants were waiting to fight them. Other members of the Espada invaded the Soul Society, and several other Captains and lieutenants were in the Soul Society and proceeded to fight them. In Hueco Mundo, Toshiro unleashed his bankai against Kageroza, but Kageroza simply blocked it. Stark defeated Ukitake and Kyoraku but allowed them to live. Byakuya and Ulquiorra began their battle. Renji and Moe Shishigawara proceeded to battle and the result was Renji emerging victorious. Shuhei Hisagi also approached Nnoitra Gilga. In the Soul Society, various fraccion battle various Captains and lieutenants, with the fracciones gaining the upper hand. Szayel Aporro and Mayuri prepared to have a rematch. Shinji Hirako and Kugo Ginjo continued a tough a battle against each other. Tsukishima easily defeated his four opponents calling them pathetic after their defeat. Sajin Komamura battled Aaroniero. Even after releasing his bankai, Komamura was still being dominated by Aaroniero. Suddenly Kaien Shiba interfered and told Komamura to help his lieutenant who was losing his own fight against a fraccion. Kaien Shiba said that he would battle Aaroniero himself and that it would be personal.

**Chapter 32: To Unohana's Dismay**

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current date: First Day of Summer**

Kaien Shiba said to Komamura, "Your lieutenant is in trouble. Go help him. Allow me to fight this bastard." Kaien Shiba then looked Aaroniero Arruruerie in the eyes and said, "This is Personal."

Aaroniero smiled at the site of Kaien and said, "Well isn't this ironic. I came here in hopes of finding you and devouring you again, and you simply just present yourself to me. Fate has been treating me well lately."

"Is that so?" asked Kaien, "Because all I have done for the last three months is struggle to survive and cope with guilt."

"Ohh really? You don't seem like the kind of person to feel guilty." Said Aaroniero. "I mean, I know all of you memories from you first life. So you failed to save your wife, and caused your pupil to feel guilty for her entire life over your mistake. But hey, you're back again to fix all of your mistakes." Kaien frowned at this and Aaroniero continued. "Ohhh wait. I almost forgot. You cut off your wife's arm ten weeks ago (Flashback to chapter 23.) That has to suck. I bet you that she will never forgive you for that.

Kaien looked like he was about to lose it. Kaien said in a loud tone, "I didn't come here to discuss my past; I came here to avenge it. I CAME HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS."

Aaroniero smiled at this and said, "That was just what I wanted to hear."

**Meanwhile**, Retsu Unohana battled Abirama Redder and Findorr Calius.

Findorr Calius swung his sword hard at Unohana who barly blocked it. Abirama theen swung his sword at Unohana too. Unohana dodged out of the way. Unohana said in a depressed tone,

"You guys cannot kill me. Please just give up and run away." Findorr just laughed at this and attacked Unohana again. Unohana continued to doge his sword with a look of dismay on her face. Findorr continued to laugh and said,

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU WEAKASS CAPTAIN." Findorr then fired at cero at Unohana. The cero just missed Unohana and Unohana said,

"I wish I wouldn't have to fight you two, but I can see that there is no way out of it."

Unohana charged at Findorr and slashed at Findorr's arm. A huge gash appeared on his arm and he silently curst at himself. Findorr then lifted his sword to his face and choipped off part of his hollow mash. Findorr then charged at Unohana and attempted to slash her chest. Unohana barely blocked the attack with her sword and back away. That was when Abirama's feather smashed down on Unohana. Abirama then said,

"You didn't even make me waste a sweat. For a Captain, you were extremely lame."

Suddenly, Abirama felt one of his wings being lifted up, and saw Unohana holding it. Abirama then said,

"So that attack didn't manage to kill you; go figure. Unfortunately I am about to waste two more minuets defeating you rather then killing someone stronger then you."

Unohana responded to this by saying, "Where is your sanity… arrancar?"

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current date: First Day of Summer**

Hisagi said to Nnoitra Gilga, "I am the Division Nine Captain, Shuhei Hisagi." Nnoitra smiled and said,

"So you are a Captain, Hisagi? I have been waiting to battle one of you guys again." Hisagi made no change in facial expression until Nnoitra said, "So where is Kenpachi Zaraki? I didn't see him when my comrades and I entered the Soul Society.

Hisagi's eyes widened at sound of Kenpachi Zaraki's name. Yes Kenpachi Zaraki, the man who killed more Soul Reapers than any other Captain. The man who broke Kenpachi Kiganjo out of prison just so he could fight him and kill him. The man who broke Kiganjo out of the very same prison Hisagi put him in. The man that had no sanity. The man whose shear power reminded Hisagi of the power that he now obtained. (Flash backs of Kenpachi Zaraki appeared throughout this paragraph)

Nnoitra Gilga asked Hisagi in an angry tone once again, "Where is Kenpachi Zaraki?"

Hisagi said, "Kenpachi Zaraki is not here right now. You will just have to settle with fighting me."

Nnoitra said in an aggravated tone, "Then don't waste my time kid and activate your bankai."

Hisagi responded to this with a grin on his face. "I think my zanpakto is enough to defeat you Espada."

On the other side of Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra's sword clashed with Byakuya's sword. Both Ulquiorra and Byakuya were not smiling.

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current date: First Day of Summer**

Unohana said, "Where is your sanity… arrancar?" Abirama laughed at this and said,

"Who gives a dam about sanity when your killing useless people like you. I guarantee that the moment that I kill you, you last thought will be, 'why did I care so much about the sanity of an arrancar.' That will be your last thought before my blade skewers your neck, and I lick your blood."

Unohana asked Abirama, "Is that why you fight. So you can just kill people for the fun of it?"

Abirama said, "You nailed that perfectly. I enjoy killing people. After I kill you, I will iill your lieutenant just for fun."

Unohana turned to Findorr and asked him why he fought. Findorr responded to this question by saying,

"I fight for the soul purpose of my master, Lord Baraggan. If I have to, I will lose my life just so he could stay alive."

Unohana nodded at Findorr's statement and turned around. Abirama asked Unohana where she was going in a taunting tone. Unohana said,

"I am not willing to fight against someone who is fighting for someone else. I find that dishonorable on my part."

Abirama said, "Findorr may be fighting for Lord Baraggan, but I am fighting so I can add more people to my kill count."

Unohana responded to this by saying, "You truly are a monster. Unfortunately, you are more hollow then you are an arrancar, and it is my job to dispose of arrancars." Abirama began to laugh at this and Unohana said, "I believe it is time to demonstrate a captain's strength to you."

Findorr realized what this meant and immediately fired a cero at Unohana. Unohana blocked the cero with her sword and charged at Findorr, slashing him across the ribs. Unohana then said to Findorr,

"Because of your beliefs I will not kill you."

Abirama then said, "Awwww, I always knew you were a softy. You have your sword to his head and you will not deal the final blow. How pitiful. You should be ashamed to be called a Captain. Your division must be a disgrace to the entire Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads"

Unohana turned around to Abirama and jumped up into the air. Abirama said,

"Try and get me bitch." That was when he felt the point of a blade touching his head.

"I am sorry." Said Unohana. "That I was holding back in the beginning."

Abirama said, "What the? No this can't be happening again!"

Unohana then said in a sad tone, "You are more hollow then you are an arrancar."

Abirama then said in a begging tone, "No. Please Don't."

Unohana then said in continuation of what she said last, "But even that wouldn't give me the motive for killing someone. All though my job is to destroy hollows that threaten the Soul Society, I don't like to kill people."

Abirama had sweat coming out of his face which now had a terribly worried look on it.

"Unfortunately." Said Unohana. "You said that you would cause harm to my lieutenant. I can't overlook that."

Findorr stood up and yelled, "Nooooooo. Abirama." Findorr charged toward Unohana.  
>Unohana whispered to Abirama in a sad tone, "I am sorry." Unohana then proceeded to thrust her sword through Abirama's neck.<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

With that chapter 32 comes to an end. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I ask all of you to read the whole chapter if you haven't instead of just skipping to the end. Thanks to everyone who read the whole thing, it is just I am starting to realize that people are just reading the last paragraph of every chapter. Next Chapter will be entitled. "Hisagi Pushed To his Limit" and will feature Hisagi vs. Nnoitra along with some other battles. Next Chapter will also feature Hisagi's Bankai.


	33. Hisagi vs Nnoitra

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Notice: Please read the entire chapter, not just certain parts.**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M real soon.**

Recap: After Sosuke Aizen's brother broke Aizen out of prison and resurrected the Espada. However, Aizen killed his brother moments later; but not before some of Aizen's enemies were resurrected also. After Stark retrieved Aizen's sword, Aizen decided to invade Hueco Mundo and send some members of the Espada to invade the Soul Society as well. In Hueco Mundo, Kageroza deflected Toshiro's bankai, Stark defeated Kyoraku and Ukitake but allowed them to live, Renji defeated Moe, Byakuya began his battle with Ulquiorra and Hisagi prepared to release his zanpakto against Nnoitra. Let it be known that Yoruichi trained Hisagi prior to the invasions and that Hisagi had successfully achieved bankai. In the Soul Society , Tsukishima effortlessly defeated his four opponents, Ginjo has the upper hand against Shinji, Sui Feng continues to battle evenly with Ggio, Poww forced Iba to retreat and began to pursue him, Isane battled Charlotte, and Komamura battled Aaroniero, who assumed the body of Gin Ichimaru. Aaroniero severely wounded Komamura when Kaien Shiba arrived. Kaien told Komamura to help his lieutenant. Kaien then said that he would fight Aaroniero claiming that this was a personal matter. Retsu Unohana battled Abirama Redder and Findorr Carius. After pleading with Abirama to stop attempting to attack Unohana, Abirama claimed that he would kill Unohana and then her lieutenant. Unohana reluctantly decided that she had to kill Abirama and stabbed him through the neck.

**Chapter 33: Hisagi vs. Nnoitra**

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current date: First Day of Summer **

Findorr stood up and yelled, "Nooooooo. Abirama." Findorr charged toward Unohana.

Unohana whispered to Abirama in a sad tone, "I am sorry." Unohana then proceeded to thrust her sword through Abirama's neck.

Within one millisecond Findorr had reached Unohana and punched her in the face, sending Unohana flying to the right. Findorr bent down at Abirama who was now lying on the ground and pulled Unohana's sword out of Abirama's neck.

Findorr said to Abirama, "Don't talk."

Abirama blinked and looked up in the sky and Barragan who was now staring at them. Abirama coughed up blood and said to Findorr, "Tell Lord Barragan that I am sorry that I failed him again." Abirama closed his eyes and his head turned to his side. Abirama Redder was dead.

Findorr looked at Abirama's dead body and said, "Lord Barragan will forgive you." Findorr turned around and looked at Unohana. Findorr continued, "Because it only takes one of us to defeat the Captain."

Unohana flash stepped over to Abirama's body and grabbed her sword which was right next to it before flash stepping away. Unohana then said, "I am sorry about your friend. I do not wish to cause any further casualties. Please don't attempt to avenge your friend."

Findorr yelled at Unohana, "MY FRIEND IS DEAD AND YOU JUST WANT ME TO WALK AWAY. NOW THAT ABIRAMA IS DEAD, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WITH ANGER." Findorr charged at Unohana.

**Meanwhile, **Isane stands next to Charlotte Cuhlhorne, who lies defeated on the ground.

**Up in the sky** Sui Feng and Ggio continued their fight. Sui Feng and Ggio clashed swords and Ggio laughed. Ggio sayed,

"This fight is starting to get ridiculous. I think it is time for me to find a new opponent."

Sui Feng responded by saying, "I have been thinking that for a long time."

Ggio then said, "You are really arrogant Soul Reaper."

Sui Feng smiled and said, "You are one to talk"

Back on the ground Findorr continued to attempt to kill Unohana. Findorr swung his sword at Unohana's head. Unohana blocked his sword with her sword.

Findorr said, "You are dead meat." Findorr then attempted to wound Unohana again, but Unohana just dodged the sword with a sad look on her face.

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current date: First Day of Summer**

Hisagi stood a short distance away from Nnoitra, wielding his zanpakto. Nnoitra held his sword with a pleasant grin on his face.

Nnoitra asked, "Do you seriously think that you can defeat me with that?"

Hisagi then said, "Yes I do Espada. I can defeat you with my zanpakto with ease."

Nnoitra then said, "Oh really, Soul Reaper? I would be completely amazed if that weird sword of yours could even land a scratch on me." Hisagi did not look affected by this comment and Nnoitra continued. "I would be completely amazed if any of your attacks even left a mark on my body."

"Well then," said Hisagi who began to wield his zanpakto at an increased accelerated rate, "The time has come for one of us to die."

Nnoitra murmured to himself, "Bring it punk."

Hisagi wielded his zanpakto at Nnoitra, who easily fended it off to the side. Nnoitra began to laugh and Hisagi said, "That was barely anything." Hisagi then wielded his zanpakto at Nnoitra who easily ducked out of the way, only for the zanpakto to be redirected at him from behind.

However, Nnoitra sensed the sword coming at him and ducked once again. Hisagi caught his zanpakto and said, "That was impressive Espada."

Nnoitra responded to this by saying, "That was nothing at all. Don't flatter yourself."

Shuhei smiled at this and wielded his zanpakto at a faster rate before wielding it at Nnoitra. Nnoitra once again blocked the zanpakto with his sword. Hisagi quickly wielded his zanpakto at Nnoitra again who blocked the zanpakto and then charged at Shuhei Hisagi.

As Nnoitra was charging at Hisagi, Hisagi wielded his zanpakto at Nnoitra again. Nnoitra barely ducked beneath the zanpakto before continuing to doge. However Nnoitra forgot about the zanpakto having to be redirected to return to Hisagi and Hisagi's bankai hit Nnoitra in his back.

Nnoitra immediately got up and revealed to Hisagi that his attack proved to be useless as no wound was visible at all. Nnoitra then charged at Hisagi and attempted to slash him. Hisagi blocked Nnoitra's sword with his zanpakto. Hisagi attempted to hit Nnoitra at close range with his zanpakto, but Nnoitra was too close to allow Hisagi to wield his zanpakto.

Nnoitra sonidoed away and said, "Stop wasting my time, your zanpakto is useless. If you want to do any damage to me, you should activate you bankai."

Hisagi stared at Nnoitra for a couple of seconds before saying, "No."

Nnoitra frowned and angrily said, "What do you mean 'no?"

Hisagi then said, "No, I don't want to release my bankai against you Espada."

Nnoitra then asked Hisagi, "Why is that?"

Hisagi then said with a serious, "I won't activate my bankai against you because you are not worth it."

Shuhei Hisagi's comment infuriated Nnoitra Gilga. Nnoitra Gilga charged at Hisagi and Hisagi wielded hos zanpakto at Nnoitra. Nnoitra dodged the zanpakto and proceeded to wound Hisagi's shoulder.

Nnoitra then roared, "I DID NOT COME HERE TO RECEIVE PITY FROM SOME DAM, WEAK ASS, SOUL REAPER."

Hisagi responded to this by saying, "I came here to kill some arrancars, and I am going to do just that Espada." Hisagi then began wielding his zanpakto again, faster than last time. Hisagi then began wielding his zanpakto faster, and faster and faster.

Finally, when Hisagi zanpakto reached close to its maximum speed, Hisagi wielded his zanpakto at Nnoitra. The zanpakto came at Nnoitra fast. Nnoitra swiped his sword in a downward position to the right. Nnoitra's sword completely fended off Hisagi's zanpakto and caused Hisagi's zanpakto to fall on the ground feet away from him.

Nnoitra began to laugh as Hisagi panted for breath and wondered how Nnoitra was able to fend off his attack.

Nnoitra then said, "Now that I have proved that you zanpakto is completely useless against me," Nnoitra walked up to Hisagi and looked him in his eyes, "I want you to activate your bankai against me."

Hisagi began to think. Hisagi has a flash back to the time between chapters 23 and 24 when he was being trained by Yoruichi to achieve bankai.

Hisagi (who is still having the flashback) said aloud for Nnoitra to hear, "I never realized how hard it would be to achieve bankai. Never the less, according to my comrades, my training has paid off and that I have an incredibly strong bankai. Yet again, my zanpakto was made to reap lives." Shuhei Hisagi continued to look Nnoitra Gilga in the eyes and said, "Those three days of training with Yoruichi and Renji were incredibly hard days, but as I just said, my bankai is incredibly strong."

"Then activate your bankai." said Nnoitra. "Try and make me sweat."

"If that is your true wish," Said Hisagi, "Then I will comply."

Hisagi flashed stepped over to his zanpakto. Hisagi grabbed his zanpakto and flash stepped across from Hisagi.

Hisagi then said, "Be warned, because some of the effects of my bankai cannot be controlled. Even by me." Nnoitra laughed in response.

Hisagi held his zanpakto to his chest and yelled, "**Bankai. Kazen Ablazo"**

The two scythe blades part of Hisagi's zanpakto combined. And formed two circles with no center connected to each other. Attached to the lower circle was a handle.

Nnoitra began to laugh at the fact that this was a bankai.

Hisagi then said "You are probably wondering how this power is even special at all, however as I told you Espada. My zanpakto was made to reap lives, and my bankai is no different in that field.

Hisagi then swung his word into the air and Nnoitra realized that bother circles were really just double sided blades in circle shape with an empty center.

Nnoitra then asked in a cocky tone, "Is that all you got. Your bankai is nothing."

Hisagi then said with a smile on his face, "You wish that was it. Tell me arrancar. Did you hear the name of my bankai?" The grin on Nnoitra's face remained there and Hisagi said, "The name of my bankai is **Kazen Ablazo**." "I hope you realized that ablazo sounds just like ablaze except for the last letter."

Nnoitra then said in a happy tone knowing that he finally gets to fight someone who may be equal to him said, "I really don't give a dam. I just want to crush you."

Hisagi continued his explanation in a confident tone, "ABLAZE ONLY MEANS ONE THING AND THAT IS FIRE."

Hisagi moved his hand to the center of the circle, where fire appeared.

Hisagi had a grin on his as the fire in the center of the circle shined bright orange as spiritual pressure resembling flames of fire surrounded Hisagi.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I hope you all enjoyed the first part of Nnoitra vs. Hisagi. Hisagi's bankai has finally been released and next chapter will feature Hisagi's bankai. I once again strongly recommended that you all read the whole chapter and not just parts of it. That you and I will release the next chapter within 3 days.


	34. Hisagi's Bankai

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

Notice: Please read the entire chapter, not just certain parts.

Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M real soon.

Recap: After Sosuke Aizen's brother broke Aizen out of prison and resurrected the Espada. However, Aizen killed his brother moments later; but not before some of Aizen's enemies were resurrected also. After Stark retrieved Aizen's sword, Aizen decided to invade Hueco Mundo and send some members of the Espada to invade the Soul Society as well. In Hueco Mundo, Kageroza deflected Toshiro's bankai, Stark defeated Kyoraku and Ukitake but allowed them to live, Renji defeated Moe, Byakuya began his battle with Ulquiorra and Hisagi released his zanpakto against Nnoitra. Let it be known that Yoruichi trained Hisagi prior to the invasions and that Hisagi had successfully achieved bankai. In the Soul Society, Tsukishima effortlessly defeated his four opponents, Ginjo has the upper hand against Shinji, Sui Feng continues to battle evenly with Ggio, Poww forced Iba to retreat and began to pursue him, Isane defeated Charlotte Chuhlhourne, and Komamura battled Aaroniero, who assumed the body of Gin Ichimaru. Aaroniero severely wounded Komamura when Kaien Shiba arrived. Kaien told Komamura to help his lieutenant. Kaien then said that he would fight Aaroniero claiming that this was a personal matter. Retsu Unohana battled Abirama Redder and Findorr Calius. After pleading with Abirama to stop attempting to attack Unohana, Abirama claimed that he would kill Unohana and then her lieutenant. This forced Unohana to reluctantly kill Abirama, causing Findorr to fight Unohana for revenge. Back in Hueco Mundo, after releasing his zanpakto Hisagi still found himself losing the battl and was ultimately forced to release his bankai**, Kazen Ablazo. Kazen Ablaso **is two circles with an open center. The bottom circle is attached to a handle. Both circles are completely sharp blades and in the open center, fire appeared.

**Chapter 34: Hisagi's Bankai **

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

Hisagi said in a confident tone, "ABLAZE ONLY MEANS ONE THING AND THAT IS FIRE."

Hisagi moved his hand to the center of the circle, where fire appeared. Nnoitra still had a grin on his face and said,

"Fire Ehh. I got to admit that is impressive but it is not enough to defeat me."

Hisagi replied to this by saying, "I wouldn't be so sure Espada. Die at the hands of bankai."

Hisagi moved his hand to the edge of the fire. As soon as the tip of his hand made contact with the fire, fire shoot out of the circle.

Hisagi then said, "I you known what this means, because your life is going to come to a burning end." Nnoitra then laughed in response.

Hisagi moved his hand to the fire again and pointed the circle at Nnoitra. As soon as Hisagi's hand hit the fire, fire shoot out of the circle in Nnoitra's direction. The blast of fire hit Nnoitra's right arm and left a burn mark. Nnoitra winced in pain and picked up his sword. Hisagi shoot more fire at Nnoitra but failed to hit him. One shoot missed to the right of Nnoitra and another shoot went above Nnoitra. Hisagi then moved more to left and fired again. The fire made perfect contact with Nnoitra's right arm. A huge gash appeared there.

Nnoitra said, "Shit," and began to run to his right, trying to get a good angle on Hisagi. Nnoitra charged at Hisagi just as Hisagi fired. Hisagi was able to fend off the fire but Hisagi was able to move out of Nnoitra's way, avoiding the attack.

Hisagi then asked Nnoitra if he was scared, but Nnoitra said,

"YOU WISH. NOW PREPARE TO DIE SOUL REAPER."

Nnoitra began to charge at Hisagi and Hisagi braced himself with his sword positioned right in front of him. One Nnoitra reached Hisagi he trusteed his sword through one of the fire filled circles on Hisagi's sword.

A massive pillar of fire shoot up into the air immediately and everything went silent.

When the fire disappeared Nnoitra laid on the ground motionless. Hisagi stared at his bankai which now contained two circles with and empty center. Hisagi then moved his lips to say something, but fell to the ground unconscious.

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

Shinji Hirako continued his battle with Kugo Ginjo. Kugo Kinjo swung his sword at Shinji Hirako violently.

Shinji dodged the sword and swung his sword back at Kugo Ginjo. Ginjo blocked Shinji's sword and attempted to retaliate, but Shinji blocked Ginjo's sword. Ginjo swung his sword at Shinji again. Ginjo's sword just missed Shinji's arm.

Shinji then said, "I thought you said you were going to end this?"

Kugo Ginjo then said, "Don't under estimate my power."

Kugo Ginjo lifted his sword up high and charged at Shinji. Kugo Ginjo slammed his sword down hard at Shinji.

Shinji managed to get his sword in position in time to block Ginjo's sword. But Ginjo's sword hit Shinji's sword with such strength, that Shinji's sword fell out of his hands and down to the ground.

Without hesitation both Shinji and Ginjo dashed to the ground. Right before Shinji's body hit the ground, Shinji grabbed his sword with one arm and swung it at Ginjo who right above him now. Both swords collided. That was when a figure appeared right next to Shinji. The figure was Tsukishima. Tsukishima had a weak smile on his face.

**Meanwhile**, Tetsuzaemon Iba fled Choe Neng Poww. Choe Neng Poww continued to chase Iba, attempting to crush him with his fist. Poww looked frustrated and began to though he was just wasting his time.

Suddenly Iba turned around and said, "No, I refuse to give up." That was when Sajin Komamura appeared and said,

"Good for you Tetsuzaemon, but I am going to interfere."

Poww recognized Komamura's wolf face right away and said, "It is you. You are the thing that killed me four years ago." Komamura just looked at Poww and Poww said, "Now I am going to kill you."

Poww's first moved forward with incredible strength aimed at Komamura. That was when Komamura said, **"Bankai." **

**Meanwhile**, a figure appeared right next to Shinji. The figure was Tsukishima. Tsukishima had a weak smile on his face. Tsukishima said,

"I am sorry Ginjo. I am not one to interfere with other peoples fights, but this is taking too long. Tsukishima then held his sword in front of him and continued, "Don't worry Ginjo, I will make sure you can deal the final blow."

Tsukishima then looked up into the sky at all of the other battles. For the most part the battles were either dead even or favoring Aizen's Army.

Tsukishima then said, "They (The Soul Reapers) really don't stand a chance at winning."

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

Both Shuhei Hisagi and Nnoitra Gilga lay on the ground unconscious. Both of their swords were on the ground right next to them.

Nnoitra's hand began to move. Slowly the rest of Nnoitra's body began to move too. Nnoitra lifted his head and saw an unconscious Shuhei Hisagi lying on the ground.

Nnoitra successfully attempted to stand up and grabbed his sword. Nnoitra slowly walked over to Hisagi and said,

"Your bankai was impressive Soul Reaper, but it was not enough to defeat me." Nnoitra lifted his sword and prepared to deal the death blow when a voice said,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Nnoitra turned around and said, "You. You were Aizen's subordonate. You're the Soul Reaper I fought three months ago."

Gin Ichimaru stared at Nnoitra Gilga with his relatively closed eyes and said,

"Yes, I am. However I did not come to Hueco Mundo for a rematch. I simply came to Hueco Mundo to protect and reunite with my Rangiku."

"Then why are you on this side of Hueco Mundo?" asked Nnoitra.

Gin said, "I saw the massive reiatsu that was realized when Shuhei activated his bankai. With all honesty I didn't even think he had a bankai but that is not the point."

Nnoitra then asked Gin, "So what is the point then?"

Gin then said, "The point is you were about to kill a helpless, unarmed person."

"So what, he would do the same thing to me." Said Nnoitra.

Gin responded to this by saying, "Maybe he would have killed you, maybe he would have spared you if he were in your position. Either way your battle with Shuhei is over. Walk away."

Nnoitra began to laugh and said, "No. From the moment this battle started, we both knew this battle would not be over until one of us was dead. I will fight you to make sure that happens"

Gin then said, "Is that so. Very well Nnoitra."

Gin pulled out his sword and Nnoitra began to position his. Gin then said,

"**Shinsō. ****Shoot To kill."**

Gins sword then extended at an accelerated speed and headed right towards Nnoitra. Nnoitra moved his sword upward and a clash of metal was then heard.

The ground around Nnoitra became stained with blood.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

With that a very intense chapter has come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now that Gin has arrived in Hueco Mundo, what will happen next? I will release the next chapter in three days.

On a personal note Go New York Giants


	35. Resurrection Powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Notice: Please read the entire chapter, not just certain parts.**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. I will make this rated T for now, but the rating may change to M real soon.**

Recap: After Sosuke Aizen's brother broke Aizen out of prison and resurrected the Espada. However, Aizen killed his brother moments later; but not before some of Aizen's enemies were resurrected also. After Stark retrieved Aizen's sword, Aizen decided to invade Hueco Mundo and send some members of the Espada to invade the Soul Society as well. In Hueco Mundo, Kageroza deflected Toshiro's bankai, Stark defeated Kyoraku and Ukitake but allowed them to live, Renji defeated Moe, and Byakuya began his battle with Ulquiorra. In the Soul Society, Tsukishima effortlessly defeated his four opponents; Ginjo had the upper hand against his opponent, Shinji. However Tsukishima then interfered with their battle with the intent on having Hisagi die. Sui Feng continued to battle evenly with Ggio, Poww forced Iba to retreat and began to pursue him, Isane defeated Charlotte Chuhlhourne, and Komamura battled Aaroniero, who assumed the body of Gin Ichimaru. Aaroniero severely wounded Komamura when Kaien Shiba arrived. Kaien told Komamura to help his lieutenant. Kaien then said that he would fight Aaroniero claiming that this was a personal matter. Komamura proceeded to approach Poww and unleashed his bankai. Retsu Unohana battled Abirama Redder and Findorr Calius. After pleading with Abirama to stop attempting to attack Unohana, Abirama claimed that he would kill Unohana and then her lieutenant. This forced Unohana to reluctantly kill Abirama, causing Findorr to fight Unohana for revenge. Back in Hueco Mundo, Shuhei Hisagi battled the Espada Nnoitra Gilga, and Hisagi was forced to unleash his newly developed bankai, with the ending result being both of them falling to the ground unconscious. Nnoitra regained consciousness and prepared to deal the finishing blow to Hisagi, when Gin revealed himself and told Nnoitra to walk away. Nnoitra refused and Gin activated his skikai, causing "the ground around Nnoitra became stained with blood."

**Chapter 35: Gin Saves Hisagi; The Power of Resurrection **

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

ShuheiHisagi regained consciousness and opened his eyes. Hisagi realized that Nnoitra was standing right next to him. He was standing right next to him with a very long sword sticking into his chest. Blood was leaking out of his chest and falling to the ground.

Gin stood, holding his bankai with a smile on his face.

Nnoitra had a pained expression on his face and said, "Dam You." Gin pulled back his shikai, and even more blood left Nnoitra's body as Nnoitra fell to the ground with his sword still in his hand.

Gin walked over to Nnoitra and realized he wasn't moving. Gin said, "Maybe you are breathing, maybe you're not. Either way, it is not my philosophy to kill a helpless person, even if they still have a sword. Gin then turned his head over to Hisagi and said,

"You are probably wondering what is going on Hisagi."

Hisagi stared at Gin in awe and said, "Gin, I thought you were dead."

Gin replied by saying, "I was resurrected like Tosen and that bastard Kiganjo."

Hisagi then said, "No, I mean everyone believed you died again. We all thought you sacrificed yourself in the dessert when you were resurrected."

"I did." Said Gin, "But I managed to escape and take cover in the World of the Living."

"So why didn't you just go to the Soul Society Gin?" asked Hisagi. "You would be safe and very helpful to us there."

"I did what I did for the sake of Rangiku." Gin said. "Just leave it at that."

"Answer one more thing for me then Gin." Hisagi said. "How did you know about the ongoing events in the Soul Society while living in the World of the Living?"

"I had a contact that would give me information. He is the reason I am here. Since he wasn't assigned to guard Hueco Mundo, he had me come instead." Gin looked down at Hisagi and said, "You are probably wondering who the contact was. It was Kisuke Urahara."

Shuhei Hisagi then said, "I should have been able to figure that one out." Hisagi began to stand up and said to Gin, "Let's go to a different part of Hueco Mundo and go kick Aizen's ass."

Gin said, "Certainly, as long as none of the other captains have beat us to the job." Gin then looked Hisagi right in the eyes and said, "By the way, you have an incredible Bankai Hisagi."

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

Kaien Shiba said in a loud tone to Aaroniero, "I didn't come here to discuss my past; I came here to avenge it. I CAME HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS."

Aaroniero (in Gin Ichimaru's form… see chapter 32) smiled at this and said, "That was just what I wanted to hear."

Kaien began to charge up a cero and Aaroniero grinned. "Lord Aizen was right. Resurrection did give you guys the ability to fire cero."

Kaien fired the cero and Aaroniero positioned his sword to block it. The cero made clear contact with Aaroniero's sword causing him to fly backwards.

Aaroniero stood up relatively unharmed. Aaroniero said,

"If that is all you got, then resurrected Soul Reapers are pathetic."

"Trust me it is not. However, I want to use a power against you that I know you are familiar with."

Aaroniero's eyes widened as Kaien said, "**Rankle the Seas and the Skies."**

**Meanwhile**, Szayel Aporro has pulled out his sword. Mayuri stood across from him with a grin on his face. Mayuri said,

"It has been a long time since I have battled someone. It has been an even longer time since I have battled someone sword to sword."

Szayel Aporro said, "Same with me. We scientists tend to fight with our inventions rather than with our sword. However, today I feel like slicing out your eye and then keeping it as a souvenir."

Mayuri said, "Very Well. I could use a sample of your blood. That us after I jam my sword through your liver."

Mayuri and Szayel Aporro charged at each other. Their sword collided and they swung their swords at each other again. Both swords collided again and they swung their swords at each other once. One notable thing about this battle was neither if their swords were being swung fast. Most Soul Reapers and Arrancars would probably consider this child play. Finally, Szayel Aporro found an opening and stabbed Mayuri in the stomach. Mayuri grinned in response.

"I bet your wondering how I am not on the ground bleeding right now. The answer to that question you see, is that I have placed hundreds of fake organs inside my body, in the event that you manage to make another doll of me. But the fake organs also could serve as armor for combat, which was just demonstrated."

"I see." said Szayel Aporro. "That means that if I stab you in the heart or liver, it will take no effect on you. Very clever Soul Reaper. This just means I now have to aim for your head."

"You can try my friend, but we both know that I am always going to be one step ahead of you." said Mayuri.

"Ohh really." Said Szayel Aporro. "I wonder if you have ever heard of a resurrection power."

"I have heard about that." Said Mayuri. "Those pathetic once dead Soul Reapers have them now that they have been reborn. They claim it makes them stronger."

"Resurrection does not just make us stronger. It gives us a new power." Said Szayel Aporro."

"What kind of new power?" asked Mayuri.

"All of us received different powers. Most of these powers are somewhat related to our strengths in our first life."

"This is incredibly fascinating." Said Mayuri. "You have given me greater reason to defeat and capture you Espada."

"My resurrection power only comes into effect when I activate my zanpakto and my resurreccion form." Said Szayel Aporro. "With that being said, **Fornicaras…Sip."**

Szayel Aporro moved his zanpakto towards his mouth and swallowed it hole. "Wings" suddenly became visible on Szayel Aporro's body with several purple extensions.

Szayel Aporro began to make his way towards Mayuri and Mayuri said,

"Hit me with your best shot. That attack failed four years ago, it will fail again."

Szayel Aporro said in response, "**Teatro de Titere, **and the name of my resurrection power is **Point of Death." **

Szayel Aporro reached Mayuri and one of Szayel Aporro's purple extensions engulfed Mayuri.

After ten seconds the purple extension released Mayuri. Mayuri laid on the ground and caught his breath. Szayel Aporro smiled at the voodoo doll of Mayuri which was now in his hands. Szayel Aporro was also holding a small stick with a medium sized point.

Mayuri looked up at Szayel Aporro and said with a sly grin, "Like I said Espada, that technique of yours will not work. I have placed over one hundred fake organs in my body, it will be impossible to reach the real organs before I carve you up into little pieces."

Szayel Aporro looked unaffected and held up the stick with the medium sized point. Szayel Aporro said to Mayuri,

"That is the point for this stick being in existence. This stick is my resurrection power. It does two things. The first thing it does is, if I stabbed your voodoo doll with your stick, it would do the same effect to your body as being stabbed by a real sword. The second purpose of this stick is that it could cut through anything, especially fake organs."

Szayel Aporro picked up the stick and jabbed it into the chest of the Mayuri voodoo doll. Within a second, blood spurted out of Mayuri's chest.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Now that Nnoitra vs. Hisagi and Gin is over, will Mayuri be able to Szayel Aporro's power, or will he fall. I will release the next chapter in four days. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry for once again not being able to release this chapter on its promised time. I have been extremely busy.


	36. The Mad Scientist Laughs

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Notice: Please read the entire chapter, not just certain parts.**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This chapter is barely rated T. If you have a weak stomach I would advise some caution with reading this chapter. I cannot stress that enough as this chapter contains one of the more gross scenes in this story.**

Recap: After Sosuke Aizen's brother broke Aizen out of prison and resurrected the Espada. However, Aizen killed his brother moments later; but not before some of Aizen's enemies were resurrected also. After Stark retrieved Aizen's sword, Aizen decided to invade Hueco Mundo and send some members of the Espada to invade the Soul Society as well. In Hueco Mundo, Kageroza deflected Toshiro's bankai, Stark defeated Kyoraku and Ukitake but allowed them to live, Renji defeated Moe, and Byakuya began his battle with Ulquiorra. In the Soul Society, Tsukishima effortlessly defeated his four opponents; Ginjo had the upper hand against his opponent, Shinji. However Tsukishima then interfered with their battle with the intent on having Shinji die. Sui Feng continued to battle evenly with Ggio, Poww forced Iba to retreat and began to pursue him, Isane defeated Charlotte Chuhlhourne, and Komamura battled Aaroniero, who assumed the body of Gin Ichimaru. Aaroniero severely wounded Komamura when Kaien Shiba arrived. Kaien told Komamura to help his lieutenant. Kaien then said that he would fight Aaroniero claiming that this was a personal matter. Komamura proceeded to approach Poww and unleashed his bankai. Retsu Unohana battled Abirama Redder and Findorr Calius. After pleading with Abirama to stop attempting to attack Unohana, Abirama claimed that he would kill Unohana and then her lieutenant. This forced Unohana to reluctantly kill Abirama, causing Findorr to fight Unohana for revenge. Back in Hueco Mundo, Shuhei Hisagi battled the Espada Nnoitra Gilga, and Hisagi was forced to unleash his newly developed bankai, with the ending result being both of them falling to the ground unconscious. Nnoitra regained consciousness and prepared to deal the finishing blow to Hisagi, when Gin revealed himself and told Nnoitra to walk away. Nnoitra refused and Gin activated his Bankai response. With one blow Gin defeated Nnoitra. Hisagi regained consciousness to see this and Gin complemented Hisagi on his newly developed bankai. Meanwhile Mayuri and Szayel Aporro continued their rematch. After using a combination of his zanpakto and resurrection power, Szayel Aporro was able to wound Mayuri in the chest, claiming that all of Mayuri's precautions are no longer any use to him.

**Chapter 36: The Mad Scientist Laughs **

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

Szayel Aporro picked up the stick and jabbed it into the chest of the Mayuri voodoo doll. Within a second, blood spurted out of Mayuri's chest.

Szayel Aporro smiled and said, "I bet you did not see that coming Soul Reaper. You should prepare yourself, the act has just begun."

"You do not impress me Espada." Said Mayuri, "You just annoy me."

"I have spent the last three months wondering what I was going to do to you when I incapacitated you, but my mind is clear. "said Szayel Aporro. "You made me feel torturous pain for what felt like a century, so I am going to do the same to you."

Szayel Aporro moved the stick up into the air before jabbing it into the right arm of the Mayuri voodoo doll. Blood spurted out of Mayuri's arm and both Szayel Aporro and Mayuri grinned.

Szayel Aporro noticed Mayuri's grinned and asked him why he was grinning despite the wounds he was receiving. Mayuri responded by asking Szayel Aporro in a pleasant town,

"Did you seriously expect I would go down with that pathetic of a fight? I mean maybe I would lose that badly if I was blind like Tosen, but just thinking that I would lose like that is insulting."

Szayel Aporro asked Mayuri what he was talking about, Mayuri responded by saying,

"When one of your purple extensions engulfed me, I fused a little invention of mine with that extension. I jabbed that extension with a needle full of a special kind of poison. A custom kind of poison." A smile grew on Mayuri's face and he said, "The main effect of the poison is to turn those extensions on you against you. I am not stupid, I figured out the last time we fought that all of those extensions are inter connected."

Suddenly the extensions on Szayel Aporro began to grow larger and larger. Szayel Aporro said in a panicked tone, "What the hell."

Mayuri smiled as the extensions continued to grow larger and Szayel Aporro fell to the ground unable to sustain the weight of the extensions on his body. Mayuri then said in a calm tone,

"The poison was also specifically designed to ensure that, no matter how large those extensions grow they will not burst. I cannot say whether or not your own extensions cannot crush you to death, but they will make sure you cannot stand up."

Szayel Aporro then said, "I though you would do this." Szayel Aporro swung his sword at the extension that was stabbed with the needle containing Mayuri's poison. The extension separated from the wings on Szayel Aporro's body and lay on the ground. Suddenly the rest of the extensions began to shrink and Szayel Aporro stood up again.

Szayel Aporro said to Mayuri, "That was a noble effort Soul Reaper, but I was even prepared for that." (if this was on television, this is where the episode cuts to commercial… and with the paragraph below the episode returns from commercial)

**Szayel Aporro said,** "A couple of weeks ago I made a precaution of my own that if you somehow managed to take control of all of my extensions, I would be able to rid your control by destroying the soul extension you managed to take over first. The same goes for any extension that you infected or poisoned."

Mayuri said, "I must admit, you thought this out more than I would have ever imagined Espada."

Szayel Aporro said, "Your right about that. Anyways where was I before this little incident took place. Ohh yeahhh, thatss right. I was torturing you."

Szayel Aporro picked up the stick and plunged it into the chest of the Mayuri voodoo doll. More blood spurted out of Mayuri's chest. Mayuri looked at the wounds he had sustained and frowned. More blood then spurted out of Mayuri's chest as Szayel Aporro had once again jabbed the stick into the chest of the Mayuri voodoo doll.

Szayel Aporro then said to Mayuri, "I bet you are starting to wonder how you are still alive. The reason is simple. My resurrection power has many perks that makes it stand out, but it has one con. I cannot deal the fatal blow with my resurrection power. That still must be done with my sword, a cero, or a poison. There are probably a couple of other ways I could murder you, but I want to stick to those three."

Szayel Aporro jabbed the stick into the chest of the Mayuri voodoo doll for the fourth time before jabbing the stick into the left hand of the voodoo doll. Szayel Aporro then said,

"This was the pain I felt when you defeated me four years ago. I hope you are savoring it Soul Reaper."

Mayuri then said, "I sure am Espada. I sure am."

Szayel Aporro then said, "Good, now savor some more." Szayel Aporro jabbed the stick into the left hand of the Mayuri voodoo doll before jabbing the stick into the chest of the Mayuri voodoo doll for the fifth time. Never the less, Mayuri still barred a small grin on his face.

"That grin on you face irritates me." Said Szayel Aporro. "I think I know a way to remove it."

Szayel Aporro placed the stick onto the left cheek of the Mayuri voodoo doll and proceeded to dig the stick into the left cheek of the Mayuri voodoo doll.

All off the flesh on Mayuri's left cheek proceeded to feel and fall off. At last, the grin on Mayuri's face was gone. Blood was the only thing visible on the left side of Mayuri's face. Blood was the only thing covering the jaw bone on Mayuri's face. Mayuri began panting for air before falling on his side.

Szayel Aporro said, "This is normally the time when I would finish someone in your position off, but you have not suffered a century of agony. This does not satisfy, so I will not deal the finishing blow just yet."

At that moment a figure dashed behind Szayel Aporro at an incredible speed. A wound appeared on the back of Szayel Aporro's neck with blood oozing out of it.

Nemu Kurotsuchi stood behind Szayel Aporro with her sword raised.

Nemu said, "Dam, I missed. I was aiming to decapitate your head arrancar but it is still in one piece." Nemu then turned to Mayuri and said, "I am sorry Captain, but it is time we lieutenants began to give some positive help to you all."

Mayuri then said to Nemu, "You lieutenants. What exactly do you mean by you lieutenants?"

Nemu said to Mayuri, "I am not the only lieutenant that has decided to interfere in a battle."

As this is going on Isane Kotetsu flash stepped next to Shukuro Tsukishma, who was standing right next to Shinji Hirako and Kugo Ginjo.

Back where Nemu stood behind Szayel Aporro, Szayel Aporro grinned and said,

"I don't care whether or not you want to join this fight Soul Reaper. It won't change the outcome. You are all weaker than I am and that is all that matters. You and your Captain are going to die right here and everyone one of your allies are going to join you. Whether your allies are in Hueco Mundo or here in the Soul Society, they will all die. All of your fates have been determined, no one can save you."

As Szayel Aporro was saying this, two Soul Reapers ran inside a garganta. Those two Soul Reapers were Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara were running to Hueco Mundo.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Wow I managed to release this chapter on time; however the next chapter will probably not be released for around a week because of a personal event going on in my life.

One thing I hope you all realized while reading is that I pointed out where the chapter would cut to a commercial if this was an episode. That is because I treat each chapter like it was an episode for bleach. Now while I know some chapters are too long or short too take the length of an episode. That is how I try and format my chapters, with a four-minute recap followed by two nine-minute halves. Just though you all should know and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far.


	37. Standoff, Tsukishima vs Isane

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Notice: Please read the entire chapter, not just certain parts.**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon.**

Recap: After Sosuke Aizen's brother broke Aizen out of prison and resurrected the Espada. However, Aizen killed his brother moments later; but not before some of Aizen's enemies were resurrected also. After Stark retrieved Aizen's sword, Aizen decided to invade Hueco Mundo and send some members of the Espada to invade the Soul Society as well. In Hueco Mundo, Kageroza deflected Toshiro's bankai, Stark defeated Kyoraku and Ukitake but allowed them to live, Renji defeated Moe, and Byakuya began his battle with Ulquiorra. In the Soul Society, Tsukishima effortlessly defeated his four opponents; Ginjo had the upper hand against his opponent, Shinji. However Tsukishima then interfered with their battle with the intent on having Shinji die. Sui Feng continued to battle evenly with Ggio, Poww forced Iba to retreat and began to pursue him, Isane defeated Charlotte Chuhlhourne, and Komamura battled Aaroniero, who assumed the body of Gin Ichimaru. Aaroniero severely wounded Komamura when Kaien Shiba arrived. Kaien told Komamura to help his lieutenant. Kaien then said that he would fight Aaroniero claiming that this was a personal matter. Komamura proceeded to approach Poww and unleashed his bankai. Retsu Unohana battled Abirama Redder and Findorr Calius. After pleading with Abirama to stop attempting to attack Unohana, Abirama claimed that he would kill Unohana and then her lieutenant. This forced Unohana to reluctantly kill Abirama, causing Findorr to fight Unohana for revenge. Back in Hueco Mundo, Shuhei Hisagi battled the Espada Nnoitra Gilga, and Hisagi was forced to unleash his newly developed bankai, with the ending result being both of them falling to the ground unconscious. Nnoitra regained consciousness and prepared to deal the finishing blow to Hisagi, when Gin revealed himself and told Nnoitra to walk away. Nnoitra refused and Gin activated his Bankai response. With one blow Gin defeated Nnoitra. Hisagi regained consciousness to see this and Gin complemented Hisagi on his newly developed bankai. Meanwhile Mayuri and Szayel Aporro continued their rematch. After using a combination of his zanpakto and resurrection power, Szayel Aporro was able to wound Mayuri in the chest, claiming that all of Mayuri's precautions are no longer any use to him. After a brief struggle, Szayel Aporro proceeded to torture Mayuri until Nemu interfered, claiming that some of the lieutenants were going to help out the other Soul Reapers engaging Espada. Isane flash stepped behind Tsukishima after Nemu had said this. Szayel Aporro did not seem concerned and stated that all of the Soul Reapers were going to die and no one could save them. As he said that, Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara ran through a garganta towards Hueco Mundo.

**Chapter 37: Tsukishma Terrorizes **

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

Tsukishma stood next to Shinji Hirako and Kugo Ginjo with a grin when Isane Kotetsu appeared behind him.

Isane said to Tsukishma, "I don't know who you are, but I am your new opponent."

Tsukishma turned his head to Isane and said, "I don't know who you are either, please don't bother me or you will regret it."

Isane then said, "I am Isane Kotetsu, Division Four lieutenant."

Tsukishma then said, "Kotetsu ehh, I just defeated a Kiyone Kotetsu."

Isane then said that Kiyone was her sister and Tsukishma grinned. Tsukishma said,

"You should know that I have the ability to slip my presence into anyone's memory as long as I have cut that person."

Isane then asked Tsukishima what his point was and Tsukishma said,

"I cut your sister five minutes ago; it is not hard to turn her against you. If you don't stop bothering me and go away, I will gladly force her to make you go away."

"I don't back down from fights. If I have to, I will kill you to save my sister." Said Isane.

Suddenly Kiyone was behind Isane and yelled, "GET AWAY FROM TSUKISHMA." Kiyone swung her at Isane and Isane asked what was going on. Tsukishma then said,

"This is my power. To Kiyone I am now the person who saved her life several years ago from a hollow that almost killed her. To Kiyone you are the person who is trying to kill her hero, the person she swore her life to."

Isane said, "My sister never swore her life to anyone except her captain you bastard."

Tsukishma replied by calmly saying, "Not according to her memories. If I wanted to I could have your sister attack her captain if they both manage to survive the day. That is how my fullbring works."

Isane flash stepped over to her sister with her sword raised and said, "I have no problem wounding my sister if it means keeping her alive and defeating you."

Tsukishma's grin widened and Tsukishma said, "Is that so."

Suddenly Kiyone cried out, "I AM SORRY TSUKISMA FOR EVERYTHING. I FAILED AT MAKING SURE MY SISTER WOULD NOT WANT TO ATTACK YOU. I AM WILLING TO TAKE MY OWN LIFE IN RETURN."

Kiyone placed her sword right next to her neck and Isane yelled, "WHAT IS GOING ON."

Tsukishma said calmly, "This is a move that Lord Aizen has taught me. It is amazing I have never thought of this on my own, but my fullbring allows me to change memories to the extent that I can make someone feel so guilty that they would kill themselves."

Isane's eyes widened as Tsukishma continued, "Like I said I can disrupt the memoires of someone I have cut. Kiyone's memory now contains a promise that she made to me. The promise was that if you attacked me of threatened me, she would kill herself."

Tsukishma took a step towards Isane and Isane pointed her sword at Tsukishma. Tsukishma then said, "You have a decision Soul Reaper. You could leave me alone which will allow your sister to live for now, or you could attack me, which in turn will cause your sister's death. This is a hard decision so I will give you thirty seconds to make up your mind."

Tsukishma then turned around to see Shinji and Ginjo catching their breath. Tsukishma then said, "But you only have thirty seconds because that fake Soul Reaper is starting to gain some strength."

Shinji stared at Ginjo and released his spiritual pressure, now evenly matched with Ginjo's spiritual pressure. (If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)

**Isane stared at Tsukishma and sighed before saying,**

"Fine I will back off if and only if you remove my sister's memories from your control."

Tsukishma then said, "You know there only is one way I could do that, but I just don't feel like it."

"So you would rather fight me then free my sister?" asked an angry Isane.

"No, I would let your sister live, but she will never be free from my control until one of us is dead." Said Tsukishma.

Isane then said, "You controlling Kiyone's memories are worse than her being dead."

Tsukishma grinned again and said, "I know."

Suddenly sound of a sword slashing someone was heard and Kiyone screamed. Tsukishma and Isane turned around to see Shinji next to Kiyone who had tears coming out of her eyes. Kiyone's right arm, along with the sword it was holding, was on the ground. Shinji had cut off Kiyone's arm."

Shinji turned to Isane who had her mouth opened and said, "get your sister to safety along with the others defeated, then come back her and kill that bastard (Tsukishma)."

Isane then said, "No, my sister is safe and the rest of the fallen are not my responsibility." Isane narrowed her eyes and continued. "My responsibility is to kill this bastard."

Isane charged at Tsukishma and swung her sword at him at near full strength. Isane's sword was easily blocked by another sword. Isane looked into the eyes of Kugo Ginjo.

Kugo Ginjo said, "Sorry, but if the fake Soul Reaper has a right to leave his battle to help you out, then I know I have the same obligation to Tsukishma." Isane eyes widened as Ginjo continued, "The one thing you should know is that I no longer give pity. This in your case Soul Reaper is a shame."

Kugo Ginjo raised his sword before jabbing it into Isane's stomach.

Ginjo then turned to Shinji and said, "Let's continued fake soul Reaper."

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

Toshiro and Rangiku killed stood in the same spot where Toshiro had unleashed his bankai against Kageroza. (Chapter 26). It had been at least one hour since he had done so.

Rangiku said to Toshiro, "Captain, could we please go fight those Espada."

Toshiro said to Rangiku, "Stay patient lieutenant. The Head Captain gave me orders to specifically target Aizen. I am not about to waste more energy on some idiotic Espada."

"Captain, the fact that Aizen has never even touched the ground means that they must be winning." Said Rangiku

"I know." Said Toshiro, "I have felt the spiritual pressures drop. Both Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake seem to be wounded." (Short Flashback to chapter 29). "Captain Kuchiki seems to be in a tough battle" (Flash Back to chapter 29 again), "and I am not even sure if Captain Hisagi is still alive" (Flashback to chapters 34 and 35).

Suddenly the sound of footsteps was heard and Renji came out of nowhere and crashed into Toshiro.

"What the hell?" asked Renji before releasing that it was Toshiro he had crashed into. He then said, "Ohh Toshiro, thank god it is you and Rangiku. We are all getting beaten out here."

"It is not that bad." Said Kyoraku who came out of nowhere from the other side. Kyoraku was followed by Nanao and Ukitake. "We can still take them, but I think we all need to kick things up a notch."

"I don't know." Said Renji. "That Rudbornn guy has been attacking Momo and I with his army of Exequias."

Toshiro asked Renji if Momo was all right and Renji said she managed to escape them like him but went a separate direction.

Renji then said to Toshiro, "Momo is the only one of us that is in no danger."

That was when a sinister voice said, "That is good, because it means I get to kill her myself."

Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Nanao turned around to see Sosuke Aizen's feat land on the ground. Behind Aizen were Kageroza, Stark, and Zommari.

Aizen then said, "The time has come for endgame. Prepare to die."

That was when Toshiro said with a violent look in his eyes, "Aizen."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

With this chapter season two begins its end. With the end of Season two near, the battles become more violent and more action will occur in every chapter. Thank you to everyone that has read this chapter and sorry for the incredibly long delay but as I mentioned last chapter this was expected. Next chapter will be released in four days.


	38. The Battle of Hueco Mundo Continues

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Notice: Please read the entire chapter, not just certain parts.**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon.**

Recap: After Sosuke Aizen's brother broke Aizen out of prison and resurrected the Espada. However, Aizen killed his brother moments later; but not before some of Aizen's enemies were resurrected also. After Stark retrieved Aizen's sword, Aizen decided to invade Hueco Mundo and send some members of the Espada to invade the Soul Society as well. In Hueco Mundo, Kageroza deflected Toshiro's bankai, Stark defeated Kyoraku and Ukitake but allowed them to live, Renji defeated Moe, and Byakuya began his battle with Ulquiorra. In the Soul Society, Tsukishima effortlessly defeated his four opponents; Ginjo had the upper hand against his opponent, Shinji. However Tsukishima then interfered with their battle with the intent on having Shinji die. Sui Feng continued to battle evenly with Ggio, Poww forced Iba to retreat and began to pursue him, Isane defeated Charlotte Chuhlhourne, and Komamura battled Aaroniero, who assumed the body of Gin Ichimaru. Aaroniero severely wounded Komamura when Kaien Shiba arrived. Kaien told Komamura to help his lieutenant. Kaien then said that he would fight Aaroniero claiming that this was a personal matter. Komamura proceeded to approach Poww and unleashed his bankai. Retsu Unohana battled Abirama Redder and Findorr Calius. After pleading with Abirama to stop attempting to attack Unohana, Abirama claimed that he would kill Unohana and then her lieutenant. This forced Unohana to reluctantly kill Abirama, causing Findorr to fight Unohana for revenge. Back in Hueco Mundo, Shuhei Hisagi battled the Espada Nnoitra Gilga, and Hisagi was forced to unleash his newly developed bankai, with the ending result being both of them falling to the ground unconscious. Nnoitra regained consciousness and prepared to deal the finishing blow to Hisagi, when Gin revealed himself and told Nnoitra to walk away. Nnoitra refused and Gin activated his Bankai response. With one blow Gin defeated Nnoitra. Hisagi regained consciousness to see this and Gin complemented Hisagi on his newly developed bankai. Meanwhile Mayuri and Szayel Aporro continued their rematch. After using a combination of his zanpakto and resurrection power, Szayel Aporro was able to wound Mayuri in the chest, claiming that all of Mayuri's precautions are no longer any use to him. After a brief struggle, Szayel Aporro proceeded to torture Mayuri until Nemu interfered, claiming that some of the lieutenants were going to help out the other Soul Reapers engaging Espada. Isane flash stepped behind Tsukishima after Nemu had said this. Szayel Aporro did not seem concerned and stated that all of the Soul Reapers were going to die and no one could save them. As he said that, Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara ran through a garganta towards Hueco Mundo. Isane and Tsukishma shortly battled before Ginjo stabbed Isane. In Hueco Mundo several of the Soul Reapers find each other and prepare to face Aizen, who has touched the ground after watching the battles unfold in the air. Kageroza, Zommari, and Stark stood behind Aizen.

**Chapter 38: The Battle of Hueco Mundo Continues **

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

Poww's fist moved forward with incredible strength aimed at Komamura. That was when Komamura said, "**Bankai**."

A metal, 100 meter, giant stood appeared next to Komamura. Poww smiled and said,

"I have been training for this little doggy."

Komamura silently sung his sword down and the giants did the same thing. Poww blocked the giant's sword with his fist and swung his fist at the giant. Komamura swung his sword up and the giant easily blocked the fist.

Poww swung his fist at the metal giant, this caught Komamura off balance and the fist connected with the giant.

The giant began to stagger backwards and without hesitation, Poww fired a cero at the giant. The giant fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Looks like this was easier than I expected." Said Poww.

Komamura turned to Iba and said, "Get ready to fight Tetsuzaemon. I don't think I am going to be able to handle this arrancar on my own."

The tired but faithful Tetsuzaemon Iba stood up right next to his captain. Five seconds later, the metal giant stood up also.

Komamura said, "Arrancar, prepare to see first- hand what the seventh Division is all about.

Komamura swung his sword down and the metal giant did the same thing.

**Meanwhile, **Chojiro lay on the ground, having been severely wounded by Yukio and Giriko.

Yukio said, "That was annoying, I can't believe I had to show that bozo the power of my fullbring firsthand."

"I felt it was easy." Said Girikio. "I find it hard to believe that he is a lieutenant."

"None the less." Said Yukio, "He is the lieutenant of the head captain. Such a disappointment."

Giriko looked down at the ground and said, "I don't think he is the only lieutenant being banned by Xcution."

Yukio looked down at the ground and saw Shinji standing opposite from Tsukishma and Kugo Ginjo, while the lieutenant of the fourth division laid on the ground with blood exciting her stomach.

**Down on the ground,** Kugo Ginjo said, "It can feel that more of the arrancars are coming out victorious. That means you dam Soul Reapers are being defeated. Prepare to join them."

Shinji said to himself, "He is right. Isane has been severely wounded and so has Chojiro. I can feel Hisagi has been defeated and that Iba and Komamura are being beaten too. Mayuri is down also and I can feel more trouble coming. We really do need a miracle or we will all be defeated."

Just a few miles out outside Hueco Mundo, Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara continue to run to Hueco Mundo in the garganta. (If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Nanao turned around to see Sosuke Aizen's feat land on the ground. Behind Aizen were Kageroza, Stark, and Zommari.

Aizen then said, "The time has come for endgame."

That was when Toshiro said with a violent look in his eyes, "Aizen."

Aizen then said, "I hope you heard Toshiro. If not I will repeat myself. It is a good thing that Momo is in no danger from the Espada. It will allow me to kill her myself at my own pace."

Toshiro's eyes widened and Toshiro said, "Aizen, I will not fail to kill you this time."

Jushiro then said in a loud tone, "TOSHIRO STOP. HE IS JUST BATING YOU."

Toshiro turned his head toward Jushiro and said, "I cannot let him get away from saying those things."

Kyoraku then said, "Don't be foolish Toshiro. No need to rush things."

"Excuse me." Said Kageroza, "but can you three finish your lover's quarrel somewhere else, we have some business to take care of."

"Be patience Kageroza." Said Aizen. "I have my own ways of forcing them to fight."

"Provoking us with words will not make us attack." Said Jushiro.

"You will have to do better." Said Renji.

"If you want us to do better." Said Aizen calmly. "Then we will step it up a notch."

Toshiro, Rangiku, Jushiro, and Kyoraku raised their swords.

Aizen then turned to Kageroza and Stark and said, "Kageroza and Stark, it is time to perform the deed."

Aizen took a couple of steps towards the Soul Reapers when Toshiro said,

"Get ready to unleash full force."

Aizen then said, "You shouldn't have been focused on only."

Aizen then turned to his head to the left of Kyoraku where Kageroza and Stark stood. Kageroza had his sword pointed at Nanao's back; while Stark had his cero gun pointed at Nanao's head.

Aizen then said, "Personally I found this whole confrontation boring. This is this first exciting thing to happen. Now, unleash your bankai." Aizen then turned to Kyoraku and said, "All of you. Or watch the lieutenant painfully die."

Nanao then screamed, "DON'T DO IT FOR HIM CAPTAIN."

Aizen then said to Nanao, "You are a very modest Soul Reaper, but even Soul Reapers don't like to suffer pain."

Aizen then said to Kageroza. "Kageroza, cut off one of Nanao's arms and through it at her captain. Maybe that will convince him to activate his bankai."

Nanao then said, "I can take that with ease. If you want to cut off my arm then do it." Nanao then turned to her captain and said, "Just don't show them your bankai."

Kageroza then said, "As you wish." Kageroza swung his sword at Nanao's arm, cleanly severing it in front of everyone. Nanao yelled in agony.

Kageroza picked up the severed arm and prepared to toss it to Kyoraku to provoke him when the garganta appeared in the sky. Spiritual energy poured out of it and everyone looked up.

Kyoraku asked, "Is that."

Jushiro said, "No way."

Kageroza smiled and said, "I knew he would come."

Kisuke Urahara flew out of the garganta holding his sword. Almost impulsively, Stark raised his cero gun and fired a cero at Urahara.

The cero narrowly hit Urahara and move to right.

Someone was behind Urahara however. That someone was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo Kurosaki flew to the ground with his head pointed at Sosuke Aizen and his sword raised and yelled, "GETSUGA TENSHOU."

Ichigo Hurled the Getsuga Tenshou at Sosuke Aizen right before he collided with the ground.

As soon as the Getsuga Tenshou made contact, an explosion occurred that could be seen throughout all of Hueco Mundo!

**TO BE CONTINUED **

It is time for the true battle of Hueco Mundo to begin. I'm glad it only took me five days to release this chapter and I will try and release the next one faster. Please make sure you have read this whole chapter and not just snippets and make sure you read all of the next chapter because it will be the turning point of the war. Thank you


	39. DEATH AND BLOODSHED

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Notice: THIS IS A SPECIAL AND ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTERS THIS SEASON. Please read the entire chapter, not just certain parts. Make sure that you have read the last chapter and the end of chapter 22 before reading this chapter. Trust me you will be confused unless you have read the end of chapter 22.**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THIRTEE, A LOT OF CRAZY STUFF TAKES PLACE IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**Recap: **Sosuke Aizen killed his brother, Palu, moments after Palu resurrected many enemies of the Soul Society. Aizen would then send a mysterious ally to warn Ichigo Kurosaki and his captain, Kisuke Urahara about the upcoming invasion that Aizen was planning. On the day of the invasion, Aizen and his allies invaded Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Kira were stationed to guard the world of the living during the invasion. Never the less Ichigo and Urahara entered a garganta and traveled to Hueco Mundo. In the Soul Society the Soul Reapers are on the verge of defeat in most of their individual battles whole in Hueco Mundo Hisagi and Nnoitra battled and Byakuya battles Ulquiorra. The rest of the Soul Reapers excluding one or two of them joined together when they were approached by Aizen, Kageroza, Stark, and Zommari. After a brief conversation Aizen ordered Kageroza and Stark cut off Nanao's arm in order to provoke her captain to release his bankai but before Kyoraku could react, a garganta appeared in the sky and Urahara exited it. Stark fired a cero at Urahara which caused Urahara to move to a different direction revealing that Ichigo was right behind Urahara. Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tenshou at Aizen right before he collided with the ground, causing an explosion.

**Chapter 39: **DEATH AND BLOODSHED **  
><strong>

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

In the grimness of Hueco Mundo, a man stood holding his sword, having just killed a hollow. The man begins to walk away from the spot of the killing,

"Twenty hollows in one day, why can't they just learn to obey Lord Aizen."

The man walked into the glare of the moon, and it becomes visible that this is the same man that alerted Ichigo Kurosaki about the invasions three months ago.

The man then saw a garganta appear in the air and Urahara, followed by Ichigo, exited the garganta. Starks cero appeared and Urahara moved to left allowing Ichigo to plunge down.

The man saw the making of a Getsuga Tenshou before an explosion occurred.

The man smiled said, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I knew you would come."

**Back where the explosion took place**, Dust surrounds everyone. In the center of everyone the dust begins to clear.

Aizen stands on the ground unaffected by Ichigo's attack and Ichigo is standing recovering from using so much strength.

Aizen then said, "It is about time that you arrived, no one else here even makes me blink an eye."

Ichigo then asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Aizen then said calmly, "You are the only person here with a chance to defeat me, everyone else here does not even match one hundredth of my skill."

Ichigo then said, "Well I guess it is your lucky day."

Aizen then said, "You and your jokes. They are quite amusing, just like every other aspect about you."

Ichigo then said, "I know I am different and that makes me interesting to you, but the only thing you should be concerned about is that Urahara and I managed to defeat you four years ago."

Aizen then said, "Are you sure you two ever managed to defeat me?"

Ichigo then asked what Aizen meant and Aizen said,

"That is not my point. My point is that you will not be able to lay a scratch on me."

"If he can't lay a scratch on you." Said Urahara who was walking toward Ichigo and Aizen, "then I would have to say that you have grown immensely stronger Aizen."

Aizen looked unconcerned and then said, "Urahara, I almost forgot you were here for a minute."

"Tell me Aizen. Did you know that Ichigo and I would come here." Said Urahara.

Aizen then said, "Of course I knew, it was only inevitable that our blades would cross paths again, except this time, your head will be on my point."

Kageroza then interrupted the conversation and said, "Lord Aizen, if you don't mind can Stark and I continue with the deed."

Aizen grinned and said, "As you wish Kageroza."

Kageroza lifted his sword, prepared to wound Nanao.

Stark then said, "Kageroza, you can perform the deed on you own. I have something else in mind."

**On the other side of Hueco Mundo**, Byakuya and Ulquiorra continue their fight. Both Byakuya and Ulquiorra have inflicted several wounds on each other but neither has activated their main power.

Ulquiorra then began charging up a cero at Byakuya and Byakuya charged at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra fired the cero at Byakuya. The cero missed Byakuya who swung his sword at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra blocked the sword and attempted to retaliate.

Byakuya blocked the retaliation and stepped back.

Ulquiorra then flash stepped behind Byakuya and swung his fist at him. Byakuya dodged the fist and flash stepped behind Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra turned around and swung his sword at Byakuya. Byakuya barely blocked the sword and held his sword in an awkward, off balanced position.

Neither Ulquiorra nor Byakuya smiled as always.

Ulquiorra then said, "This is a good fight, I wish there are more Soul Reapers that can challenge me like you."

Byakuya then said, "I will take that as a compliment."

Ulquiorra then said, "You should, it may very well be the last one you here."

Byakuya continued to look at Ulquiorra with a frown. Ulquiorra continued to look at Byakuya with a frown too.

**Back in the center of Hueco Mundo**, where Aizen, several members of the Espada, and several Soul Reapers are located, Stark said,

"Kageroza, you can perform the deed on you own. I have something else in mind."

Stark turned towards the Soul Reapers and said, "I wonder if you ever saw a resurrection power before demonstrated. You should know that most members of the Espada have more than one resurrection power."

The soul Reapers listened with looks of anger on their face as Stark continued, "One of my abilities is the power of my cero being increased and decreased at my command as long as Lilynette is sealed within me. The cero I fired at Urahara wasn't a particle strong one in my opinion. I have the ability to fire a cero that can take out all of you."

Stark pointed his cero gun at the Soul Reapers and the soul Reapers lifted their sword.

Stark pulled the trigger on his cero gun and a cero the size of a tsunami blasted out of the gun towards the Soul Reapers (except for Ichigo and Urahara who were standing next to Aizen).

Despite defending the cero with their swords, parts of the cero overwhelmed the Soul Reapers and groans were heard from several of the soul Reapers as the cero caused them to be pushed back and fall down. (If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing).

**I****n the center of Hueco Mundo**, several of the Soul Reapers attacked by the cero lay on the ground injured. Only Toshiro and Renji did not fall, but Renji had blood gushing from the left side of his body.

Aizen then looked at Kyoraku and said in a calm tone, "I am shocked that a Captain at full health would fall down injured by a mere cero."

Kyoraku lifted his head up to look at Aizen with an angry look on his face as Aizen continued, "I guess that shows that the only way you stand a chance at winning is by releasing you bankai."

Kyoraku said with a firm voice, "I will not release my bankai Aizen."

Aizen then said in a calm tone, "If that is what you want to do, then I have no objections."

Aizen then turned to Kageroza and said, "Kageroza, continue the deed."

Kageroza then slashed his sword into Nanao's right shoulder, having already cut off her left arm. Nanao did not scream but had a look of agony on her face. Kageroza only frowned at the site of this.

Kageroza then said to Kyoraku, "Release your bankai for Lord Aizen, or I will begin to torture your precious lieutenant to even more extremes."

Nanao then said, "Don't do it Captain, you not revealing your power is more important than my life."

Kyoraku still said nothing and Kageroza ginned. Kageroza slowly began to bring his sword down until it touch Nanao's scapula.

Kageroza then slowly dug his sword into the skin of Nanao's scapula and proceeded to slowly drag it down her back. Nanao's skin peeled off and a lot of blood followed.

Kageroza then slashed Nanao with his sword across her back like a whip causing even more blood to fall out.

Kageroza then grabbed Nanao's right wrist and slit it with his sword. Blood poured out of Nanao's body, the amount of blood Nanao could lose was running slow.

Kyoraku still said nothing and Kageroza said, "You really enjoy watching your lieutenant die painfully." Kageroza then moved his sword up to Nanao's throat and said, "Perhaps slitting her throat will convince you to activate your bankai."

Kageroza paused for a second and chuckled with an evil tone. Kageroza then said, "Instead of slitting your lieutenant's throat, how about I rape her right in front of you."

Looks of horror occurred on every Soul Reapers face and Toshiro said,

"I can't watch this anymore." Suddenly Stark appeared next to Toshiro with his cero gun pointed at him.

Stark said, "Only Kyoraku or Aizen can stop Kageroza from carrying out the deed. I do not have permission to allow you to interfere Soul Reaper."

With a grin on his face Kageroza opened the upper part of Nanao's shirt and began to life up her bra with one hand, as his other hand moved towards Nanao's breast.

Before Kageroza could touch Nanao's breast however, Kyoraku screamed, "FINE ILL ACTIVATE MY BANKAI JUST LET NANAO GO."

Kageroza then said with the grin still on his face, "As you wish Captain."

Kageroza let go of Nanao and she ran towards her Captain.

Suddenly the mysterious man that had given Ichigo the warning about Aizen's invasion appeared right in front of Nanao and grabbed her.

The mysterious man said, "I for one didn't think torturing the poor girl was necessary. Simply killing her would have done the trick Kageroza."

The mysterious man took a step away from Nanao.

Nanao stood still looking at the man. Her eyes were wide open as every Soul Reaper expressed looks of shock on their face. Kyoraku looked as if he was about to scream.

The mysterious man's sword had been plunged into Nanao's stomach.

Nanao turned her head to her captain and said, "Don't let them tempt you Captain."

The injuries Nanao sustained overwhelmed her and Nanao Ise fell to the ground dead.

Kyoraku gathered up enough strength to stand up and rushed over to his dead lieutenant and screamed,

"NANAO. NANAO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. OH PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Kyoraku then said, "YOU WANT MY BANKAI YOU GOT IT."

"Kyoraku don't." said Toshiro.

"Nanao was a lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. If her last wish was for you not to activate you bankai, then I advise you to obey in respect for her."

Toshiro turned his head towards all the other Soul Reapers and then towards the mysterious man, Aizen, Kageroza, and Stark who now stood next to them.

Toshiro then yelled, "INSTEAD, I WILL. **BANKAI. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru."**

Immediately after Toshiro activated his bankai, Ichigo yelled, "FOR NANAO. **BANKAI. ** **Tensa Zangetsu."**

Ukitake said, **"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade."**

Rangiku then said within the next second in an angry tone, "THIS IS FOR MY FRIEND **Growl."**

As Rangiku activated her shikai, Urahara said**, "Nake, Benihime."  
><strong>

Renji Abarai then said**, "**FOR THE LIEUTENANT OF THE EIGTH DVISION,** BANKAI. Hihiō Zabimaru.**

Spirit energy poured down from the sky as energy pillars emerged around all of the arrancars all pointing their swords at Aizen and his subordinates.

Kageroza then said, "Three bankais and three shikais. FINALLY SO TRUE POWER. .. I WILL CRUSH THEM ALL."

Kageroza began to hysterically laugh as the energy pillars continued to surround the Soul Reapers. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I told you this would be a crazy chapter. I am going to confirm that the lieutenant of the eighth division is dead; however, with all of those bankais and shikais released, will this be the end of Aizen and his subordinates? The next chapter will be released soon and thank you all for waiting for this chapter to come out, it was a long one to write but I enjoyed writing this a lot.


	40. Bankai Barrage

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

Notice: Please read the entire chapter, not just certain parts.

Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes AS WAS DEMONSTARTED LAST CHAPTER. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon.

Recap: Sosuke Aizen killed his brother, Palu, moments after Palu resurrected many enemies of the Soul Society. Aizen would then send a mysterious ally to warn Ichigo Kurosaki and his captain, Kisuke Urahara about the upcoming invasion that Aizen was planning. On the day of the invasion, Aizen and his allies invaded Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Kira were stationed to guard the world of the living during the invasion. Never the less Ichigo and Urahara entered a garganta and traveled to Hueco Mundo. In the Soul Society the Soul Reapers are on the verge of defeat in most of their individual battles whole in Hueco Mundo Hisagi and Nnoitra battled and Byakuya battles Ulquiorra. The rest of the Soul Reapers excluding one or two of them joined together when they were approached by Aizen, Kageroza, Stark, and Zommari. After a brief conversation Aizen ordered Kageroza and Stark cut off Nanao's arm in order to provoke her captain to release his bankai but before Kyoraku could react, a garganta appeared in the sky and Urahara AND Ichigo exited, ultimately diverting all of the attention to them temporarily. Stark managed to temporarily disable most of the Soul Reapers with one of his resurrection powers and Kageroza went back to torturing Nanao. Kageroza was about to rape Nanao when Kyoraku agreed to activate his bankai as long as Kageroza let Nanao go. As Nanao was running back **READ THE LAST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY… I am sorry but I want people to read the last chapter if they have not already and not just read the recap.**

Spirit energy poured down from the sky as energy pillars emerged around all of the arrancars all pointing their swords at Aizen and his subordinates.

Kageroza then said, "Three bankais and three shikais. I WILL CRUSH THEM ALL."

Kageroza began to hysterically laugh as the energy pillars continued to surround the Soul Reapers. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

**Chapter 40: Bankai Barrage**

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

The Six Soul Reapers stood surrounded by energy pillars. Suddenly, Toshiro yelled the word as loud as possible. "**ATTACK.**"

Ichigo, Ukitake, Toshiro, Rangiku, Urahara, and Renji sprinted and flash stepped out of their energy pillars and charged at Aizen, Kageroza, Stark, Zommari, and the mysterious man that killed Nanao.

All six of the Soul Reapers leaped into the air and aimed their bankais and shikais at Aizen and his subordinates. Toshiro specifically aimed at Aizen while Ichigo found an opening on Kageroza and yelled, "DIE."

Stark fired a cero at the Soul Reapers but Ukitake jumped in front of them and redirected the cero back at Stark using his shikai. Within the next second, the six Soul Reapers launched their attacks and swung their swords at Aizen and his subordinates.

The force and impact of all six attacks caused an explosion to occur with the effects of a nuke. Flames, Ice, Wing, and Spiritual energy scattered across the sky and blew all the way across Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra and Byakuya who were in combat against one another at this time were both thrown back by this. Spiritual energy rained down from the sky and what remained of Las Noches after the last four years had been completely destroyed.

Ulquiorra stood up and said, "I don't know what that was, but it took a toll on Hueco Mundo."

Byakuya just stared in the distance, secretly hoping for the battle to be over.

In the center of Hueco Mundo, the six Soul Reapers land on the ground one by one (Ichigo, Renji, Rangiku, Urahara, Toshiro, and Ukitake in that order).

Ichigo said, "I think we did it."

Toshiro said, "don't get too arrogant Ichigo, we don't know for sure."

Urahara then said, "There is only one way to find out if this is over."

Dust and debris swirled around where Aizen and his subordinates stood.

Ichigo, Urahara, and Toshiro took a couple of steps forward and passed through the dust, what they saw horrified them.

Aizen stood next to the mysterious person and Stark unaffected and unwounded by the attacks. Stark had blood running down his arm but that was it. The mysterious person also looked unaffected. Kageroza walked towards them laughing with a few cuts on his body but nothing else. Zommari was in his El Embrion form, having evaded the attacks too.

Ichigo said in disbelief, "The attacks did not work?"

Kageroza then said while laughing, "Hahahhaa. All of your attacks were executed perfectly, but we are just too strong for them to affect us."

The mysterious man then said, "I am personally disappointed with your attacks. I don't believe that there is any reason for me to be here anymore."

Ichigo then asked in a confused tone, "What do you mean. Are you just going to leave?"

The mysterious man ignored Ichigo and asked Aizen if he could leave. Aizen said, "Yes, you may leave comrade. Go perform the deed you were assigned to do."

A garganta then appeared next to the mysterious man who nodded at Aizen.

The mysterious man then proceeded to enter the garganta but stopped for a moment and stared at Ichigo in the eyes who yelling at him to stay and fight. Ichigo stopped speaking and looked at the man in the eyes, knowing that he will never forget those eyes.

They mysterious man entered the garganta which closed behind him leaving the Soul Reapers to stare at Aizen and his subordinates in silence.

On the other side of Hueco Mundo, the area that used to be Las Noches, was just dust, wind, and stones.

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

Shinji Hirako stood across from Tsukishma and Kugo Ginjo. Tsukishma and Ginjo charged at Shinji and Shinji barely evaded their attacks.

Shinji then said, "Now that Tsukishma has joined the fight, there really is no reason to attack."

Kugo Ginjo then said, "Why do you say that Soul Reaper?"

Tsukishma then said, "He is referring to the fact that if I cut him just once, he is as good as dead. Isn't that right Soul Reaper?

Shinji then said, "Yes, that is right." Shinji then turned to Ginjo and said, "I know you don't want to admit it, but we have had a good fight. Do you really want to end the fight with someone else interfering?"

Ginjo then said, "Are you asking me to tell my friend to fuck off Soul Reaper."

Shinji then said, "If you want to end this fight with me being dead, then telling Tsukishma to get loss is the only way."

Kugo Ginjo thought about his decision for ten seconds, repeatedly staring back and forth between Tsukishma and Shinji.

Kugo Ginjo then said, "Tsukishma, I want you to find a new fight. I want to finish this one on my own." A violent grin appeared on Ginjo's face. (If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)

**Still in the Soul Society, **Giriko and Yukio talk to each other.

Giriko said, "I believe it is time to finish off that lieutenant we defeated."

Chojiro Sasakibe laid on the ground not far from where Girko and Yukio were standing, thinking about how he let down his Captain.

Yukio asked in an annoyed tone, "Why would you want to do that Giriko. We already defeated him, he is not a threat."

Giriko shrugged his shoulders and said, "I just think killing him may boost our chances with being accepted in the Espada."

Yukio said, "Fine, if you want to kill him then go ahead, but use your newly acquired cero blast and nothing else.

Giriko said, "I wasn't asking for your permission."

Back where Chojiro was defeated, Chojiro began to lift his head up when Giriko appeared.

Giriko began to charge up a cero and said, "Sorry, but I want to become a member of the Espada."

Giriko Kutsuzawa fired the cero which went straight through Chojiro's heart. Blood spurted everywhere and Chojiro's head fell back onto the ground.

With his dying breaths Chojiro said, "I should have activated my bankai." Chojiro closed his eyes and his head rolled on its side. Chojiro Sasakibe was dead.

The Lieutenants and Captains in the soul society felt Chojiro's death but were unable to respond due to the battles they were in.

Findorr Calius once again attacked Retsu Unohana with blind rage over the death of his ally.

Unohana then said, "Please stop. Don't ruin your second chance at life because of revenge. If you don't stop, then I will be forced to attack you."

Findorr said, "If I am right we are not the only ones suffering casualties, I believe a lieutenant just died moments ago."

Unohana then said, "Your right, in that case I have no more time to waste on you. I'm sorry."

Findorr swung his sword hard at Unohana. Unohana blocked Findorr's sword and plunged her own sword into Findorr's stomach."

Unohana then said, "This wound will not kill you. I will not kill you. I have no interest in taking the life of someone that has been blinded by the desire to have revenge."

Findorr Calius fell to the ground unconscious.

Unohana said to herself, "This arrancar may have been an idiot, but he is right. Chojiro is dead and I think Nanao is dead too. I starting believe that if this doesn't end soon, then…."

Shinji Hirako's yell interrupted Unohana's statement, "CAPTAIN UNOHANA. LOOK OUT."

Unohana turned her head around to see Tsukishma landing on the ground right next to her. Tsukishma swung his sword at Unohana, Unohana attempted to block his sword with her sword, however blood appeared on her right arm, a small cut made by Tsukishma sword was visible.

Tsukishma then said, "Now you are mine."

Unohana almost immediately lifted her sword with her left arm, and pointed the sharp part of the sword at her right arm.

Unohana swung her sword down with her right arm and cleanly cut off her left arm.

Tsukishma grinned and said, "Congratulations, you have figured out a way to avoid my control."

Tsukishma then put his hand on his shirt and said, "For doing that, I will reward you with some knowledge."

Tsukishma pulled off his shirt, revealing the number, "eight," tattoo on his abdomen.

Tsukishma said, "The Espada has been renumbered."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

There are less than five chapters left in season two.


	41. The New Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Notice: Please read the entire chapter, not just certain parts. Make sure you have read chapters 22, 34, 35, 39, and 40 before you read this… I know this season has been all over the place and with only three chapters left until the season finally, there is a lot of plot to fit into these upcoming chapters.**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes AS WAS DEOMSTARTED THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon.**

Recap: Sosuke Aizen killed his brother, Palu, moments after Palu resurrected many enemies of the Soul Society. Aizen would then send a mysterious ally to warn Ichigo Kurosaki and his captain, Kisuke Urahara about the upcoming invasion that Aizen was planning. On the day of the invasion, Aizen and his allies invaded Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Kira were stationed to guard the world of the living during the invasion. Never the less Ichigo and Urahara entered a garganta and traveled to Hueco Mundo. In the Soul Society the Soul Reapers are on the verge of defeat in most of their individual battles whole in Hueco Mundo Hisagi and Nnoitra battled and Byakuya battles Ulquiorra. The rest of the Soul Reapers excluding one or two of them joined together when they were approached by Aizen, Kageroza, Stark, and Zommari. After a brief conversation Aizen ordered Kageroza and Stark cut off Nanao's arm in order to provoke her captain to release his bankai but before Kyoraku could react, a garganta appeared in the sky and Urahara AND Ichigo exited, ultimately diverting all of the attention to them temporarily. Stark managed to temporarily disable most of the Soul Reapers with one of his resurrection powers and Kageroza went back to torturing Nanao. Kageroza was about to rape Nanao when Kyoraku agreed to activate his bankai as long as Kageroza let Nanao go. As Nanao was running back READ THE LAST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY… I am sorry but I want people to read the last two chapters if they have not already and not just read the recap.

Unohana swung her sword down with her right arm and cleanly cut off her left arm.

Tsukishma grinned and said, "Congratulations, you have figured out a way to avoid my control."

Tsukishma then put his hand on his shirt and said, "For doing that, I will reward you with some knowledge."

Tsukishma pulled off his shirt, revealing the number, "eight," tattoo on his abdomen.

Tsukishma said, "The Espada has been renumbered."

**Chapter 41: The New Arrivals **

**Opening Theme: "BLUE" by ViViD**

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

Unohana stared at Tsukishma's tattoo and said,

"So you are number eight, Aizen would replace a psychopath with another psychopath in the same spot."

"You say I am a psychopath?" asked Tsukishma, "I am just a guy fighting for the other side."

"That may be so, but you abuse your powers." Said Unohana. "You have left me no choice but to kill you."

"I would like to see you try." Said Tsukishma, "I also hope you enjoy your last five minutes of freedom, you won't be able to cut off any other parts of your body and still be able to fight. One cut and you are done."

Up in the sky, Shinji and Ginjo clashed swords. After the two swords clashed they backed away from one another. Ginjo said,

"I can sense that you are on the verge of defeat and I am on the verge of victory,"  
>Shinji replied by saying, "Shut up, I am nowhere near done fighting you."<p>

Shinji and Ginjo charged at each other and clashed swords again.

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

The mysterious man entered the garganta which closed behind him leaving the Soul Reapers to stare at Aizen and his subordinates in silence. On the other side of Hueco Mundo, the area that used to be Las Noches, was just dust, wind, and stones.

Kageroza then said, "Who is next?"

Ichigo, Toshiro, and Renji stared at Kageroza with looks of anger on their faces when the voice of Shuhei Hisagi said, "I am."

Aizen and his subordinates along with the Soul Reapers turned their heads around to see Shuhei Hisagi and Gin Ichimaru standing right next to each other. Rangiku gasped when she saw who it was.

Aizen then said, "Shuhei and Gin. I not surprised to see you here in Hueco Mundo." Aizen then stared at Hisagi and said, "I am surprised that you were able to survive Nnoitra though."

Hisagi looked at Gin and said, "I had some help."

Aizen then said, "Gin, I am surprised you would ally yourself with these shabby shinigami, rather than with my Espada along with myself."

Gin then said, "I have my reasons."

Gin walked towards Rangiku and Rangiku began to gasp some more. When Gin reached Rangiku, Rangiku broke down in tears. Gin put his arm around Rangiku's back and gave her a hug.

Gin said to Rangiku, "Everything is going to be all right. You don't know how long I have been waiting to see you again."

Rangiku then said while tears flew out of her eyes, "I have missed you more than anything. Let me look into your eyes."

Gin completely opened his eyes and he and Rangiku looked into each other's eyes. Gin then proceeded to give Rangiku a light, quick kiss on her lips before turning around and saying,

"Now then, I believe I must go defeat these bastards."

"You think you can defeat us?" said Kageroza, "You are sadly mistaken."

Hisagi then said, "Talk is cheap mod soul." Almost immediately Kageroza sonidoed to Hisagi and swung his sword at him. Hisagi barely blocked the sword."

Kageroza then said, "What did you just call me?"

Hisagi then responded, "Mod Soul."

Kageroza then said in a crazy tone, "I am going to kill you for saying that."

Hisagi responded by saying one word and one word only, "**BANKAI." (If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

Szayel Aporro stood across from Mayuri and an exhausted Nemu who was gasping for air. Szayel Aporro held out a rag doll of Nemu meaning that he had managed to trap her in one of his extensions and now was able to wound any part of her body.

With a slim grin on his face, Szayel Aporro pulled the small stick and jabbed it into the stomach of the Nemu doll. Blood poured out of Nemu's stomach.

Elsewhere in the Soul Society, Unohana continued to dodge Tsukishma's sword.

Tsukishima then calmly said, "You should just give up. If you do, I might let you live peacefully?"

Back where Szayel Aporro fought Mayuri, Szayel Aporro once again jabbed his stick into the stomach of the Nemu doll. Nemu moaned in pain.

Before Szayel Aporro could stab the Nemu doll again, a familiar voice that annoyed him said, "Have I ever told you that hurting a girl like that does not please me."

Szayel Aporro turned around to see Uryu Ishida standing behind him. Chad and Orihime stood right new to him.

Szayel Aporro then said, "My my, how wonderful is this. I now have more test subjects to work with."

A close up on Uryu showed that he had an angry look in his eyes.

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

Hisagi said,"**Bankai, Kazen Ablazo." **The two scythe blades part of Hisagi's zanpakto combined. And formed two circles with no center connected to each other. Attached to the lower circle was a handle. Hisagi moved his hand to empty middle of the sword. Fire then appeared and spiritual energy began to float around him.

Hisagi moved his hand to the edge of the fire. As soon as the tip of his hand made contact with the fire, fire shoot out of the circle and towards Kageroza. Kageroza barely dodged the fire and began to hysterically laugh,

Kageroza said sarcastically while laughing, "This is your 'amazing' bankai. This shit is nothing.

Hisagi was about to fire more fire at Kageroza when Stark appeared next to Hisagi holding his cero gun in his hands and said,

"Your bankai leaves you more vulnerable than ever. You have tons of openings."

Hisagi tried to veer out of Starks way and Stark fired the cero. Some of Starks cero made contact with Hisagi's body and Hisagi fell to the ground unconscious.

Ichigo then said, "Hisagi."

Kageroza said in anger to Stark, "I did not need your help." Stark looked unaffected by this comment.

Kageroza walked towards Hisagi and said, "Never the less, I am more than willing to deal the finishing blow."

Ichigo immediately stood up and desperately charged at Kageroza.

Ichigo swung his sword at Kageroza but Kageroza simply blocked Ichigo's sword with his hand and pushed Ichigo onto the ground.

Kageroza then said to Ichigo, "I will deal with you once I am done with this guy."

As Kageroza turned his sword to Hisagi's unconscious body, Ichigo yelled, "HIIISSSSAAAAAGIIIII."

At that very moment, a yellow pillar of spiritual energy shot up into the air. Ichigo and Kageroza in shock turned their heads and looked at the pillar.

In the yellow pillar, the shadow on Kenpachi Zaraki appeared manically laughing, HAHHAHAHHAHAH….HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA….HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA."

Kenpachi Zaraki who was still laughing stepped out of the pillar and said, "Wow Hisagi, you got the living shit kicked out of him."

Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika then stepped out of the energy pillar as Kenpachi finished what he was saying while manically laughing at the same time.

Kenpachi looked down at the lieutenant of the Fifth Division and said, "But it looks like you almost died once again… **ICHIGO**!"

** TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ending Theme: "Life" by YUI**

Sorry for the late release again. I have just gotten over my illness… the good news is I have also started to work on the next chapter and that should be out in three days. Thank you for your patience.

Opening and Ending themes: To make this story more like a bleach episode, I am now going to be saying what the opening and ending themes would be for each chapter….. Opening themes change every fifteen chapters in this story and ending themes will change every ten chapters.

Notice: There are only three chapters left in Season 2

Pronunciation: Ablazo is pronounced "a- blaze-o"


	42. Kenpachi Zaraki Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Notice: Please read the entire chapter, not just certain parts. Make sure you have read chapters 22, 39, 40, and 41 before you read this… I know these chapters have been all over the place lately but please get ignore that. This is the third to last chapter in season 2… enjoy.**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes AS WAS DEOMSTARTED IN TWO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon.**

Recap: Sosuke Aizen killed his brother, Palu, moments after Palu resurrected many enemies of the Soul Society. Aizen would then send a mysterious ally to warn Ichigo Kurosaki and his captain, Kisuke Urahara about the upcoming invasion that Aizen was planning. On the day of the invasion, Aizen and his allies invaded Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Kira were stationed to guard the world of the living during the invasion. Never the less Ichigo and Urahara entered a garganta and traveled to Hueco Mundo. In the Soul Society the Soul Reapers are on the verge of defeat in most of their individual battles whole in Hueco Mundo Hisagi and Nnoitra battled Hisagi and was defeated when Gin intervened and Byakuya battles Ulquiorra. The rest of the Soul Reapers excluding one or two of them joined together when they were approached by Aizen, Kageroza, Stark, and Zommari. Ultimately two lieutenants have been killed, one of them violently. (Read chapter 39 and 40 to find out who died). Before defeat could be made official in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo and Urahara arrived in Hueco Mundo. Not soon after that, Gin and Hisagi would join the fray. Hisagi would unleash his newly acquired bankai but would still be defeated by Stark. Before Hisagi could be killed, Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain of the Eleventh Division before his sudden release, arrived on scene with Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika manically laughing at the situation.

Kenpachi Zaraki who was still laughing stepped out of the pillar and said, "Wow, Hisagi got the living shit kicked out of him."

Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika then stepped out of the energy pillar as Kenpachi finished what he was saying while manically laughing at the same time.

Kenpachi looked down at the lieutenant of the Fifth Division and said, "But it looks like you almost died once again… ICHIGO!"

**Chapter 42: Kenpachi Zaraki Returns **

**Opening Theme: "BLUE" by ViViD**

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: First Day of Summer **

Ichigo stared at Kenpachi Zaraki in shock before saying,

"Kenpachi, what are you doing here? I thought you would want us all dead for what happened three months ago."

Kenpachi Zaraki grinned and said, "You think I would let that affect me being Captain of the Eleventh Division." Kenpachi paused for a second and stopped laughing. Kenpachi continued, "The Eleventh Division is the strongest Division in the Gotei Thirteen and can only be ruled by a Kenpachi which I am." Kenpachi then grinned again before continuing, "There is another reason why I am here… and that is to kick some arrancar ass!"

Kenpachi Zaraki immediately flash stepped over to Stark and swung his sword at him. Stark blocked Kenpachi sword with his sword and jumped back.

Stark then said, "You seem short tempered. What is your name?"

Kenpachi grinned again and said, "My name is Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain of the Eleventh Division." Kenpachi then swung his sword at Stark who blocked the sword and swung back.

"So you're the Soul Reaper that killed Kiganjo. You helped us out a lot by doing that."

"HaHa," Kenpachi laughed as he and Stark clashed swords again before pulling their sword back and swinging them at each other again.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you? asked Stark.

Kenpachi quickly replied by saying, "You bet." Kenpachi and both raised their swords and swung them at each other. Both swords clashed again before separating.

Stark then said, "Show me your bankai Soul Reaper."

Kenpachi replied by saying, "BANKAI IS FOR THE WEAK."

Stark quickly pulled out his cero gun and fired a cero at Kenpachi, who easily sliced the cero in half.

Stark stared at Kenpachi in disbelief catching his breath.

Kenpachi then said, "That was odd. I wasn't able to redirect your cero."

"After I learned how you defeated Kiganjo, I made sure my ceros would never be redirected."

Zaraki said, "You are very smart. Tell me arrancar, what number rank are you?"

Stark then said, "I have no intention of telling you my rank."

Zaraki then said, "Is that so?"

Kenpachi and Stark stared at each other for ten seconds, during that time the only noise that could be heard was the laughter of Yachiru.

"Naahhahh ha." Yachiru stood next to Ichigo. "Ichi how have you been. It hasn't been the same without you Ichi, Ruki, Jiggles, and Pencil. Cue ball has been annoying and all sparkles has been trying to do was cheer him up. On the bright side once this battle is done you and Kenny can have your rematch."

Ichigo said in a panicked tone, "Wait a second I don't want a rematch. Yachiru slow down." (Moment of comedy relief over)

Once Kenpachi Zaraki and Stark finished staring at each other, Stark flash stepped over to Zaraki and they both swung their swords at each other. Both combatants dodged the sword and continued to swing their swords at one another."

The sound of metal clashing dominated the area until a strong female voice said,

"Hado number 31 Shakkahō." The ball of fire was sent hurtling straight at Sosuke Aizen, who easily blocked it with his hands. The young lady who fired the Hado stood firmly. Momo Hinamori.

Aizen said, "Well isn't this a surprise, my former lieutenant has decided to show up for her slaughter."

Toshiro began to stand up, prepared to defend Momo. Toshiro said, "Leave Momo alone Aizen. Don't you dare hurt her."

Kageroza flash stepped in front of Toshiro and said hit him in the stomach with the flat part of his sword. Kageroza said, "Sit down kid. Your friend's fate is now in the hands of Lord Aizen."

Sosuke Aizen stared at Momo with a sly smile on his face. **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

Sosuke Aizen said, "Momo, I am glad that I have the opportunity to see you again." Momo looked unaffected as Aizen continued. "After I stabbed you a second time, I often thought about killing you with a third stab."

Momo once again said, "Hado number 31 Shakkahō," and sent another ball of fire hurdling at Aizen, who batted it away with his bare hands."

Aizen said, "You still have a lot of spirit in you." Aizen then narrowed his eyes and said, "It is too bad that I am going to have to break that spirit."

Aizen flash stepped in front of Momo and slashed her at an angle across her stomach and chest. Momo fell to the ground with blood pouring out of her body.

Aizen then turned to Toshiro and said, "Don't worry, I made sure I did not harm her to the point where she would die." Toshiro, who was about to scream began panting in anger.

Aizen then asking Toshiro, "If Momo died, what use would she be to me?"

**As this is going on**, Ulquiorra Cifer and Byakuya Kuchiki clashed swords again. Looks of unhappiness were still on their faces. Both Ulquiorra and Byakuya looked exhausted and paused for a couple of seconds to catch their breath before charging at each other again.

Both Ulquiorra and Byakuya blocked each other's swords before Ulquiorra swung his sword at Byakuya. Byakuya blocked Ulquiorra's sword and Ulquiorra swung his sword again at Byakuya, making a little contact with Byakuya's shoulder but not making much damage.

Byakuya then flash stopped in front of Ulquiorra and swung his sword at him. Ulquiorra blocked Byakuya's sword and began to charge up a cero, which he proceeded to fire from his finger.

Byakuya dodged the cero and charged at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra blocked Byakuya's sword and swung his sword at Byakuya, who blocked the sword with his sword.

Byakuya and Ulquiorra then proceeded to distance themselves from one another.

Ulquiorra said, "It is useless to keep fighting."

Byakuya said, "I keep fighting for my pride."

Ulquiorra and Byakuya charged at each other again. Byakuya and Ulquiorra swung their swords at each other again and both swords clashed again.

Sparks flew into the air and Ulquiorra swung his sword at Byakuya who dodged the sword. Ulquiorra swung his sword again at Byakuya who blocked the sword with his own sword.

Byakuya quickly lifted his sword up into the sky as he dodged Ulquiorra's sword once again. Byakuya swung his sword down hard at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, holding his sword in his left hand now barely blocked Byakuya's sword. Byakuya began to lift up his sword again when Ulquiorra shot a cero out of his pointer finger on his right hand. The cero hit Byakuya in the area where his left shoulder, his left arm, and his heart was.

Byakuya looked Ulquiorra, who still did not have a smile on his face, in the eyes and said, "Nice Fight."

With everything above his stomach, below most of his neck, and left of his heart obliterated, Byakuya Kuchiki fell to the ground defeated and unresponsive.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ending Theme: "Life" by YUI **

Wow, I actually released this chapter ahead of schedule. There are only two chapters left in Season Two, "War: The Battle of Hueco Mundo." I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and just a heads up; next chapter is going to feature a lot of battles.

I hope you all enjoyed Byakuya vs. Ulquiorra… This battle was easily one of my favorite battles that I had to write.


	43. The Battle of Hueco Mundo Nears End

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Notice: Please read the entire chapter, not just certain parts. Make sure you have read every chapter in Season Two before you read this… I know these chapters have been all over the place lately but please get ignore that. This is the second to last chapter in season 2… enjoy.**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes AS WAS DEOMSTARTED IN TWO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon.**

Recap: Sosuke Aizen killed his brother, Palu, moments after Palu resurrected many enemies of the Soul Society. Aizen would then send a mysterious ally to warn Ichigo Kurosaki and his captain, Kisuke Urahara about the upcoming invasion that Aizen was planning. On the day of the invasion, Aizen and his allies invaded Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Kira were stationed to guard the world of the living during the invasion. Never the less Ichigo and Urahara entered a garganta and traveled to Hueco Mundo. In the Soul Society the Soul Reapers are on the verge of defeat in most of their individual battles whole in Hueco Mundo Hisagi and Nnoitra battled Hisagi and was defeated when Gin intervened and Byakuya battles Ulquiorra. The rest of the Soul Reapers excluding one or two of them joined together when they were approached by Aizen, Kageroza, Stark, and Zommari. Ultimately two lieutenants have been killed, one of them violently. (Read chapter 39 and 40 to find out who died). Before defeat could be made official in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo and Urahara arrived in Hueco Mundo. Not soon after that, Gin and Hisagi would join the fray. Hisagi would unleash his newly acquired bankai but would still be defeated by Stark. Before Hisagi could be killed, Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain of the Eleventh Division before his sudden release, arrived on scene with Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika manically laughing at the situation. Kenpachi and Stark proceeded to fight as Momo arrived on scene; however Aizen effortlessly deflected Momo's attacks and severely wounded her. After a hard fought battle, Ulquiorra defeated Byakuya and Byakuya fell to the ground suffering what could be a deadly wound.

**Chapter 43: The Battle of Hueco Mundo Nears End**

**Opening Theme: "BLUE" by ViViD**

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: First Day of Summer **

Kenpachi and Stark clashed swords again. Kenpachi continued to laugh and Stark looked unaffected.

Kenpachi and Stark then charged at each other again. Stark swung his sword lower than Kenpachi anticipated, but Kenpachi managed to barley fend off Starks sword before attempting to retaliate.

Kenpachi's sword missed Stark's body and Stark jumped back. Kenpachi then said,

"This is very fun. I am enjoying this fight a lot."  
>Stark then said, "This fight was not meant to happen for your personal enjoyment. Fights should never take place for one's personal enjoyment.<p>

Kenpachi then said, "I enjoy fighting. It is what I am good at."

Stark then said, "Judging by your IQ, I can tell that fighting is the only thing that your good at."

"Hahahaha. You are dam right about that." Said Kenpachi.

Kenpachi and Stark charged at each other again. Stark swung his sword at Kenpachi's head and Kenpachi aimed his sword at Starks head. Kenpachi's sword missed Stark, but Stark's sword hit Kenpachi in the one place people who battle Kenpachi do not want their sword to hit.

Stark's sword sliced off Kenpachi's eye patch. Kenpachi laughed as yellow reiatsu surrounded him.

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

Kaien Shiba charged at Aaroniero (who was in Gin's form) with an angry look on his face. Kaien Shiba had several cuts and small wounds on his body while Aaroniero did not look like Kaien had even scratched him. Aaroniero had a large grin on his face.

"Wipe that grin off your face!" yelled Kaien Shiba. "This fight is nowhere near over yet."

Aaroniero said, "This fight was over the moment you stepped foot in this room Kaien. You have not even landed one scratch on me yet."

Kaien then said, "Allow me to change that you bastard."

Aaroniero began to charge up a cero.

**Meanwhile, **Unohana continued to fend off Tsukishma.

Knowing that going on her offensive attacks would most likely mean falling under Tsukishma's influence, Unohana had no choice but to only use defensive attacks.

Tsukishma then said, "I am surprised that you have been able to fend off those attacks. But let me assure you, those attacks were nothing. I have a reason to go easy on you."

Unohana then said, "What is that reason exactly?"

"The reason I could go easy on you is because I know you are one of the weakest captains, so having you under my influence won't make much of a difference." Said Tsukishma.

"You really are bold Tsukishma. If you feel like 'taking it easy on me,' then I have no problem switching to my offensive attacks. Those are the attacks which I reluctantly kill people with. Using my offensive attacks is never something I am proud of.

**As this is going on,** Uryu Ishida stared at Szayel Aporro. Szayel Aporro said,

"Well isn't this interesting. You are that dam Quincy that I defeated four years ago. Who would have expected that you would come to this shinigami aid?"

"Captain Mayuri may be a sick, cruel, bastard, but he is part of the Gotei Thirteen. Just like Ichigo."

"So you want to fight against me for someone that I have never even met?" asked Szayel Aporro.

Uryu Ishida said, "No. I want to fight against you, because I want to turn your sorry ass into dust."

Uryu placed a Quincy arrow into his bow. **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Shinji and Ginjo charged at each other and clashed swords again. **A loud banging sound was heard the moment the two swords collided.

Ginjo then attempted to slash Shinji in the stomach, but Shinji avoided the sword and swung his sword at Ginjo, making contact with his arm and leaving a large cut their.

Ginjo smiled and said, "So you still have some life in you. I respect that."

Shinji charged at Ginjo again and swung his sword at him. Ginjo blocked the sword and said, you may still have life in you, but that life won't be enough to defeat me.

Ginjo then brought his sword down hard at Shinji, had barely moved out of the way and stepped back.

Ginjo then charged at Shinji and aimed his sword at Shinji's head. Shinji leaned his head back at the last second. However, the tip of Ginjo's sword nicked Shinji on his cheek. A red cut appeared on Shinji's a little blood poured out of it.

Shinji then jumped back and said to himself, "At this rate, the chances of me winning this fight are nearly impossible."

Ginjo then said, "Glad you finally figured it out. You can't win this fight. Just concede."

Shinji then said, "I know I can't win this fight, but I am not about to give up to you even if it means my life."

Shinji charged at Ginjo. Both Shinji and Ginjo swung their swords at each other. Shinji's sword entered Ginjo's shoulder, while Ginjo's sword entered Shinji's stomach.

Shinji's eyes widened and said, "I accept this defeat. You were a great opponent."

To Shinji's shock Ginjo then said, "As were you Shinji. For that I will award you with your life." Shinji did not say anything and continued to stare at Ginjo who continued to speak. "You must keep this in mind though. You got defeated by an Espada that did not even us his resurrection power. I know you did not use your bankai, but next time you face an Espada, that is the first thing you have to do."

Ginjo looked at Shinji in the eyes and said, "I had a lot fun fighting you."

Ginjo began to walk away as Shinji fell to the ground, unconscious.

** Back in Hueco Mundo, **Kenpachi Zaraki laughed as yellow reiatsu surrounded him. Kenpachi Zaraki swung his sword down hard at Stark, who barely managed to block the sword.

Instinctively Stark jumped back and prepared to block Kenpachi's sword again when he heard a deep voice say

**"Enough."**

That voice belonged to an old man standing behind Ichigo and Urahara. Ichigo and Urahara stepped aside and let the old man through. The old man was no other then Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

**In the Soul Society, **Rukia Kuchiki continued to doge attacks from Jackie Tristan and Riruka Dokugamine. Jackie continued to attack Rukia with her full bring while Riruka fired ceros at Rukia.

Rukia dodged the ceros and blocked Jackie's attacks.

Rukia then saw Riruka pull out a rabbit plushy and Rukia realized what that mean. Rukia screamed, "Oh no you don't," and charged at Riruka.

Riruka fired an addiction shot at Rukia and Rukia dived out of the way at the last second. Jackie Tristan seeing the opening attempted to attack Rukia again but Rukia desperately swung her sword at Jackie and made perfect contact with her right wrist, cutting it off (along with her right hand obviously).

Jackie screamed in agony and charged at Rukia, only to be hit in the head by the flat part of Rukia's sword, rendering her unconscious.

Rukia turned to Riruka, ready to face her one on one.

At that very moment, a garganta appeared in the sky directly above where Rukia was standing.

Rukia looked up at the garganta which was opening and saw a man who she had not seen before standing inside of it. What Rukia did not know is that this was the same man that gave Ichigo the warning about the invasions and that he had just killed Nanao Ise back in Hueco Mundo.

Riruka, who saw that Rukia was distracted, prepared to fire another addiction shot at Rukia while she was not looking when the mysterious man stepped out of the garganta and flash steeped over to Riruka.

With one quick wing of his sword, the mysterious man slashed Riruka directly across her chest before turning to Rukia.

Rukia watched in shock as Riruka plummeted to the ground below. Before Rukia could say a thing, the mysterious man said with a grin on his face,

"Please excuse me young lady, but are you Rukia Kuchiki?"

Rukia stared at the mysterious man with a nervous look in her eyes and asked,

"Who are you?"

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Ending Theme: "Life" by YUI**

Only once chapter left in season 2, "War: The Battle of Hueco Mundo." I am happy to say that I have planned out a third season although I have not given it a title yet. I am incredibly sorry for the delay in releasing this chapter and thank you all for your patience. Next chapter will be released in 6 or seven days because I want to release the season finally (next chapter) on a Friday or Saturday. Thank you.


	44. Hueco Mundo War Ends Season Two Finale

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Notice: This is the season 2 finale. "War: The Battle of Hueco Mundo," will be over by the conclusion of this chapter. Please read the entire chapter, not just certain parts. Make sure you have read every chapter in Season Two before you read this… I know these chapters have been all over the place but please ignore that. Thank you to everyone that has supported this story so far and remember there is still more to come. **

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon.**

**Recap: Aizen killed his brother, Palu, moments after Palu resurrected many enemies of the Soul Society. Aizen would then send a mysterious ally to warn Ichigo Kurosaki and his captain, Kisuke Urahara about the upcoming invasion that Aizen was planning. On the day of the invasion, Aizen and his allies invaded Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. Read the rest of the chapters.**

**Chapter 44: The Battle of Hueco Mundo Ends; Season Two Finale **

**Opening Theme: "BLUE" by ViViD**

**Ending Theme for This Episode: "Life" by YUI**

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

Under the dark sky of Hueco Mundo, and arrancar, Nnoitra Gilga regained consciousness and stood up.

Nnoitra looked at his chest and saw a large blood wound right next to where his heart was. (This wound had been caused by Gin's bankai)

Nnoitra moved to hand to the wound and with one flick of his right hand, Nnoitra swiped the blood off his chest.

When the blood was removed, Nnoitra looked at looked at his chest which now looked perfectly fine. There was no cut, no blood; there wasn't even a scratch on his chest. It was like Gin's bankai hadn't even touched him.

With a weak smile on his face, Nnoitra began to walk away.

**On the other side of Hueco Mundo, **Everyone stared at the new arrival, head Captain Yamamoto.

Sosuke Aizen said, "Head Captain Yamamoto, we have been waiting for you."

Yamamoto responded by saying, "The time has come for this battle to end." Shocked looks appeared on the faces of all of the Soul Reapers. Kenpachi Zaraki lowered his spiritual pressure and held his sword with an annoyed look on his face knowing that his short battle with Stark has come to a sudden end.

Aizen's expression did not change however. "This does not come as a surprise to me. We always knew you would end the fight once you knew you could not win." Said Aizen.

Yamamoto said, "We have suffered enough casualties, and so have you."

Aizen said, "The casualties we suffered can be replaced. Those that you suffered will have an effect that will ripple the Soul Society. The deaths of two lieutenants and one captain will cause many shinigami to lose hope."

More shocked looks appeared on the Soul Reapers faces and Ichigo said to himself, "So another lieutenant and a captain have died. We really have suffered major casualties."

The Head Captain said, "Byakuya Kuchiki has not died, I could feel his spiritual pressure."

Aizen said, "He is on his way out. When you suffer a wound like that from an Espada, it will either kill or severely wound you."

On the other side of Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra sonidoed away from the fight scene as Byakuya continued to lie unconscious on the ground with blood pouring out of his body.

Back where Aizen, the Espada, and where the Soul Reapers are, Aizen continued to speak. "Tell me Head Captain, if the fighting continued, do you think that your shinigami would be able to defeat any of my Espada, or do you think they will die like Nanao and your lieutenant.

An angry look appeared on the Head Captain's face. Yamamoto said, "I have full faith in every Captain and Lieutenant. If this battle continued, I am sure your Espada would be defeated."

"Then why do you want to stop fighting head captain?" asked Sosuke Aizen. "If you are so sure that you could defeat us then I would think you of all people would want to continue the fight."

The Head Captain then said, "As I have already said, both side have suffered enough casualties. If you want to finish this battle then I give permission for you to do so. But it will it will have to be done on another day."

Every Captain and lieutenant that was conscious stared at Aizen now who was thinking about his response. Hinamori regained conscious at that moment and stood up. Only Toshiro noticed but did not say a thing.

After thinking for about thirty seconds, Aizen grinned and said, "Very well. The fighting will stop for today. It will stop for today under three conditions."

The Head Captain then said, "What are your conditions Aizen?"

Aizen responded by saying, "First, Hueco Mundo becomes the territory of the Espada and all of my followers. Every shinigami that is not allied with me to leave Hueco Mundo immediately"

Yamamoto said, "No Objection."

Aizen then said, "My second condition is that in six months, we will meet again in Karakura Town or in Fake Karakura Town, and we will end this war once and for all."

The Head Captain stared at Ichigo and Ichigo then said, "No objection."

Ichigo stared at the ground in anger hoping he did not just agree to the destruction of his hometown.

Yamamoto then said to Aizen, "what is your last condition."

Aizen then said, "In order to insure that every Captain that is still alive shoes up for the battle, one lieutenant of my choice will have to stay behind."

Looks of shock and outrage appeared on everybody's face, Toshiro's eyes narrowed at Aizen said,

"That lieutenant will be Momo Hinamori. The former lieutenant of what was the true Fifth Division."

Toshiro said, "No, if anyone has to stay behind it will be me. I will not let you take Momo."

Momo then said with a stern look on her face, "If you want me to stay behind then fine, but everyone else leaves here. No one else will get hurt and my Captain, my friends, and my allies get to go back home safe."

Toshiro was about to charge at Aizen when Ichigo and Urahara appeared behind Toshiro and grabbed his arms. Urahara then said,

"The young lady has made up her mind. She has achieved the level of lieutenant. If she wants to sacrifice herself for the safety of everyone else, do not disgrace her wish."

A garganta opened up in the sky. Aizen said to the Soul Reapers, "Now that we have agreed on terms it is time for you all to leave. Enter the garganta and come back if you dare. If you don't we will see you in six months. If we don't see you then, the young lieutenant's life will come to a tragic end."

The Soul Reapers stared at the Head Captain who said, "Let's go, this battle is over."

Toshiro stared at Momo who stared at him back. Toshiro said to Momo, "I will come back for you Momo."

Momo responded by saying, "Don't Toshiro. It is not worth dying over me."

Toshiro entered the garganta with everyone else. Aizen realized that Hisagi and Byakuya had not entered the garganta since they were unconscious and told Stark to sonido both of them into the garganta. Both Ulquiorra and Nnoitra then appeared next to the rest of the present allies of Aizen and watched.

Stark flash stepped to Hisagi's location and picked him up and then flash stepped to Byakuya's location and picked him up. Stark then flash stepped right in front of the garganta and threw Byakuya and Hisagi into the garganta.

Upon landing in the garganta, Hisagi regained consciousness and stood up. The garganta began to close and Hisagi realized that his lieutenant, Momo was not in the garganta and was staying behind.

Hisagi began to scream as Aizen and his allies looked the garganta, "MOMO. MOMO. WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THEIR LIEUTENANT?" Hisagi turned to the Head Captain who not making eye contact with him and Hisagi realized what was going on. Hisagi then looked back at Momo who now stared at him. Hisagi screamed as the garganta began to close shut, "OH NO. WE ARE NOT LEAVING HER BEHIND. NOOO, MOMOOO." The garganta completely closed.

Aizen turned to his followers and said, "The Battle of Hueco Mundo has ended." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: First Day of Summer**

Rukia stared at the mysterious man with a nervous look in her eyes and asked,

"Who are you?"

The mysterious man responded by saying with a smile on his face, "I am a man performing a deed for a great friend."

The mysterious man shoved his hand into Rukia's right shoulder and grabbed her left arm with his other hand.

The mysterious man then let go of Rukia and said, "Put your sword away little girl, we are leaving this place."

At that moment a Negación appeared out of the garganta that the mysterious man had exited and surrounded Rukia and the mysterious man.

Uryu had looked up into the sky and saw the negacion surrounding Rukia and said out loud, "What the hell. What is going on?

Orihime screamed, "RUKIAAA."

Suddenly several negacion appeared and surrounded every Espada in the Soul Society. One negacion even caused a house to explode as the Espada, Aaroniero, was battling Kaien Shiba at the time. More negacion appeared and surrounded the rest of Aizen's allies that were in the Soul Society.

As Aizen's allies were being lifted into the sky by the negacion, Ginjo said,

"The battle is done already. We must have kicked ass in Hueco Mundo."

Tsukishima said, "These Soul Reapers are lucky, next time they will all die. Especially that Captain." Tsukishima stared Unohana who he had apparently failed to cut again, meaning he was unable to gain control of her.

Aaroniero said, "we shouldn't be leaving until everyone is dead. This fucking sucks."

Barragan said, "Everyone, what a pity. I never even got to fight."

The mysterious man punched Rukia in the head knocking her unconscious in his arms and then said to every Soul Reaper in the Soul Society, "I am taking this young girl to Hueco Mundo where she will be imprisoned by Lord Aizen."

A look of disgust appeared on Kaien Shiba's face (who was on the ground battling Aaroniero on the ground) as the mysterious man continued, "I openly invite all of you to come to Hueco Mundo to save her. Something I think you will all fail to do even if you try."

Everyone in all of the negacion reached the garganta which closed shut. The battle in the Soul Society was over.

Everyone in the Soul Society stared at the sky in shock. Five minutes later another garganta appeared in the soul Society and the Soul Reapers that were in Hueco Mundo exited with exhausted and disappointed looks on their face knowing that they had lost the battle and now have a deadly war looming their hands.

Unohana stepped forward to greet the Head Captain but he just stared at her and said, "Get some rest. The war has only started."

Suddenly Uryu, Chad, and Orihime ran up to the returning Soul Reapers. Ichigo's eyes widened and realized that Rukia was not with them.

Ichigo then said, "Uryu, where is Rukia."

Uryu then said, "Ichigo, some man entered here through a garganta. He took Rukia without giving anyone a chance to save her. He said he was going to take her to Aizen in Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo said, "What." Ukitake who had heard this said,

"That's impossible. We had a deal."

In response to finding this out, Ichigo began to breathe deeply before screaming in rage, "AHHHHHHH."

Uryu, Orihime, and Chad put their hands on Ichigo's back and shoulders to calm him down. Ichigo then said to himself, "Rukia."

Ichigo proceeded to pull out his sword and pointed it at the dark sky. Ichigo then yelled, "WITH EVERYONE AS MY WITNESS, I SWEAR THAT I WILL RETURN TO HUECO MUNDO AND SAVE RUKIA."

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: First Day of Summer; One Hour After End of the Battle in the Soul Society **

Aizen stood thirty feet in the sky and watched the members of his army that fought in Hueco Mundo celebrate their victory with a sly grin on his face. Every Espada that fought in Hueco Mundo was present with the exception of Ulquiorra who was presumably guarding now captive Momo Hinamori. Another garganta appeared and everyone stopped talking to see who was in it.

When the garganta opened, the Espada, the fraccion, and the rest of the hollows that fought in the Soul Society exited the garganta along with the mysterious man who held an unconscious Rukia Kuchiki in his hands.

The mysterious man said to Aizen, "The deed has been performed."

At that moment Rukia Kuchiki regained consciousness and realized that she was in the arms of the mysterious man that kidnapped her. Rukia Kuchiki looked around with her eyes and realized that she was Hueco Mundo. Rukia's eyes narrowed when she saw the face of Aizen and said, "Aizen, I figured this was you're doing."

That was when the mysterious man said allowed for everyone to hear, "No, it was my idea to kidnap you."

Rukia Kuchiki looked at the mysterious man and said, "Who are you."

Aizen then said to the mysterious man, "It is time for you to remove your mask."

Rukia then said to the mysterious man, "You are wearing a mask?"

The mysterious man responded by moving the tip of his sword to his neck and slightly piercing it. No blood exited the neck however; a mask began to peel off.

Once the mask was completely off the mysterious man's face, the mysterious man had a serious look on his face and turned his head towards everyone in Hueco Mundo.

Aizen smiled as everyone in Hueco Mundo looked at the face that every Espada, every fraccion, and every hollow recognized.

The face belonged to the man that had resurrected all of Aizen's army three months ago. The face belonged to the man that Sosuke Aizen killed three months ago.

A smile appeared on Stark's face as he was the only person other than Aizen who knew the full identity of this man.

Rukia once again asked the man who had kidnapped her, "Who are you. Are you an Espada?"

Sosuke Aizen responded by saying loud enough for everyone in Hueco Mundo to hear, "He is my brother. His name is Palu."

**END OF SEASON TWO **

With that Season Two has come to an end. Next chapter (chapter 45) will be the Season Two Round up. Chapter 46 will be the first chapter of season 3 which is entitled, "The Power and Tragedy Arc."

Once again thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing Espadas Reborn and I promise you there is more action to come.


	45. Season Two Omakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon.**

**Notice: After an extremely long season, we have reached the season 2 Round Up. This round up will be different than the Season 1 Round Up. Instead of just featuring summaries and omakes, there will some more things that will be shown. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 45: Season Two Round Up **

**Opening Theme: "BLUE" by ViViD**

****Ending Theme: "Life" by YUI ****

**Season Two Recap:**

Picking off exactly where Season One ended, Stark reacts to Palu being Aizen's brother and Aizen gives his reasons for killing Palu. Stark shows understanding to Aizen's logic and swears to Aizen that he won't tell anyone about Palu being Aizen's brother.

Meanwhile, Jushiro continued to attempt to revive Kaname Tosen. Not knowing whether or not Tosen was already dead. Unohana entered the room they were all in and stated that Tosen was barely alive. Unohana and Isane proceeded to perform life- saving surgery on Tosen. The surgery was a success but Unohana stated that Tosen had entered a coma that could last up to six months. She also states that Tosen died but Jushiro's resuscitation was a success.

The Head Captain states that the Gotei Thirteen would train for war with Aizen's army. The Head Captain then proceeded to visit Kenpachi Zaraki (who was recovering from his battle with Kiganjo) in the hospital. The Head Captain told Zaraki that he was removing him as Captain, and after a brief confrontation involving Ikkaku (Who was recovering from his injuries he sustained during the battle with Kiganjo) and Toshiro (who accompanied the Head Captain), Zaraki, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru entered a portal and presumably left the soul Society.

Before leaving the Squad five barracks for training, Ichigo is approached by a mysterious man about an impending invasion by Aizen and his army. The mysterious man also proves his strength when Urahara attacked him; however no one was injured in the ordeal. It is also revealed that Gin has taken refuge in the World of the living.

During the training, Yoruichi and Renji helped Hisagi achieve Bankai, something that he had planned to do with the resurrected Tosen before Tosen took Starks attack (end of Season 1). Over the next three months both the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads and Aizen's army trained. Aizen revealed that his army would retake Hueco Mundo. The Head Captain, not knowing where Aizen's army would invade, sent various comrades to different locations.

On the first day of summer, Aizen and several Espadas arrived in Hueco Mundo. The rest of the Espada arrived in the Soul Society. The War would now take place in two different locations.

In Hueco Mundo, Toshiro attacked the Espada with his bankai, but the attack was easily deflected by Kageroza, who only received minor wounds to his arm. Kyoraku and Ukitake began their rematch against Stark, but Stark easily defeated both of them before they used their full power. Despite severely injuring both of the Captains, Stark choose to spare both of their lives. Renji and Moe Shishigawara fought, but Renji quickly defeated Moe despite Moe showing his new ability to fire a cero. Byakuya and Ulquiorra began their fight and Hisagi approached Nnoitra.

In the Soul Society, Shinji fought Ginjo. Despite numerous people interfering during the long, hard fought battle, Ginjo managed to defeat Shinji. Unohana battled Findorr and Abirama. After being left with no choice, Unohana reluctantly killed Abirama and defeated Findorr. After Tsukishma defeated and gained control of his first four opponents. Tsukishma attacked Unohana and wounded her arm. In order to avoid falling under Tsukishima's influence, Unohana cut off her arm on the spot. Tsukishma then revealed to Unohana that he is Espada number eight, and that the Espada has been renumbered. Mayuri fought Szayel Aporro, who revealed his resurrection power and defeated Mayuri. Komamura fought Aaroniero, but the fight came to an end when the resurrected Kaien Shiba arrived on scene and became Aaroniero's new opponent.

Hisagi and Nnoitra began their fight, and Nnoitra over powered Hisagi to the point where his activated his shikai. After Hisagi's shikai proved ineffective, Hisagi activated his bankai. Hisagi's zanpakto turned into a fire shoot circle on a pole and Hisagi began to overpower Nnoitra. Nnoitra would then charge at Hisagi causing an explosion. Both Hisagi and Nnoitra fell to the ground unconscious. Nnoitra regained consciousness before Hisagi and prepare to deal the finishing blow to an unconscious Hisagi when Gin shows himself to Nnoitra. After a brief conversation, Gin activated his bankai and severely injured Nnoitra. Hisagi has regained consciousness by this point and Gin compliments Hisagi on his bankai as they leave the battle ground. It is later revealed that despite the severity of the wound Nnoitra received, he was able to wipe all of the blood away with his bare hand, and revealed that the wound he received was completely gone.

Byakuya and Ulquiorra fought a very fast paced, unique fight. Ultimately, Ulquiorra defeated Byakuya and dealt Byakuya a massive blow. Byakuya had still not regained consciousness by the end of the season.

Aizen and his Espada, intrigued by the fact that none of them have ever seen Kyoraku's bankai (by now almost every Soul Reaper in Hueco Mundo are confronting Aizen, Kageroza, Stark, and Zommari). Kageroza proceeded to torture Nanao to force Kyoraku to activate his bankai, as this is going on, Ichigo and Urahara arrived in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo attacked Aizen, but the attack had no effect on him what so ever. The mysterious man who gave Ichigo the warning about the invasion was in Hueco Mundo at the time of Ichigo's arrival and witnessed it. Kageroza continued to torture Nanao and decided that he was going to rape her. Before he could Kyoraku agreed to activate his bankai. Kageroza lets Nanao go and as she is running towards her captain, the mysterious man flash stepped in front of Nanao and stabbed her in her stomach. The wound proved to be too much for Nanao and Nanao fell to the ground dead after tell her captain not to let the Espadas provoke him. In a fit of rage Kyoraku almost activated his bankai; however he is stopped by Toshiro who activated his bankai. Ichigo and Renji subsequently activated their bankais and were followed by Rangiku, Urahara, and Jushiro activating their Shikais. The six Soul Reapers attacked Aizen and his subordinates, the force of the attack caused an explosion that destroyed most of what was left of Hueco Mundo.

Aizen and his subordinates however were unaffected by the attack, and the mysterious man decided to leave Hueco Mundo and travel to the Soul Society. Hisagi and Gin then arrive to battle Aizen, but Hisagi is easily defeated by Stark who was defending Aizen. Hisagi is then saved when Zaraki Kenpachi arrived, manically laughing.

Kenpachi then proceeded to battle Stark but their battle comes to a halt when the Head Captain arrived to discuss an end to the battle. After agreeing on terms, the Soul Reapers left Hueco Mundo, leaving Aizen and his army in possession of Hueco Mundo. It is also agreed that the Gotei Thirteen would have a final showdown in six months in Karakura Town (fake Karakura Town). To ensure that the Soul Reapers showed up, Aizen had lieutenant Momo Hinamori stay behind as his captive, much to the dismay of Toshiro and Momo's captain, Hisagi. Unknown to the Soul Reapers that fought in Hueco Mundo, another lieutenant was also taken captive, one that was fighting in the Soul Society.

In the soul Society, Giriko and Yukio defeated Chojiro Sasakibe. Giriko then delivered the death blow to Chojiro after much consideration. Rukia fought Riruka and Jackie. Rukia cut off Jackie's hand but before she could clash with Riruka, the mysterious man the murdered Nanao arrived in the Soul Society via garganta. The mysterious man slashed Riruka across her chest and incapacitated Rukia. Negacion then appeared around all of Aizen's Espada and soldiers fighting in the Soul Society. The Espada, all of Aizen's soldiers, and the mysterious man who was holding the now unconscious Rukia left the Soul Society. In Hueco Mundo, Aizen proclaimed victory. After returning to the Soul Society and finding out that Rukia was kidnapped, Ichigo swore to return to Hueco Mundo to save Rukia.

In Hueco Mundo, the mysterious man along with all of Aizen's allies that fought in the Soul Society and Rukia returned. Rukia regained consciousness and asked who the mysterious man was. Aizen then revealed that the mysterious man was wearing a mask. The mysterious man removed his mask, revealing that he was the same man that broke Aizen out of prison and resurrected the Espada. The mysterious man was the same man Aizen killed three months ago. When Rukia asked if the mysterious man was an Espada, Aizen replied by saying that the mysterious man was his brother, Palu.

**Now that the Season 2 Recap is finally complete, below you will see a list of detahs**

**List Of Deaths that have happened throughout the story:**

Guards in Munken- Killed Palu during Aizen's escape in chapter 1

Metastacia- killed by Aaroniero in chapter 12

Kenpachi Kiganjo- Killed by Kenpachi Zaraki in chapter 18

Abirama Redder- Dealt the fatal blow by Unohana in chapter 32. Dies in chapter 33

Nanao Ise- Dies from the wounds sustained by Kageroza and Palu. The final blow was dealt by Palu in chapter 39 and Nanao dies in the same chapter.

Chojiro Sasakibe- Killed by Giriko in chapter 40

Both Byakuya Kuchiki's fate and Riruka's fate were unknown at the end of Season 2.

The next section will focus on the opening and closing themes featured throughout the series. Even though I just started introducing them five chapters ago, if I had started doing opening and closing themes at the beginning of series, this is what they would have been.

**Opening and Closing Themes that have been used throughout the series:**

Opening #1: Alones by Aqua Timez (chapters 1-15)… the theme of this opening and theme of the first 15 chapters are similar in many ways.

Opening #2: Ichirin no Hana by High and Mighty Color (chapters 16-30)

Opening #3: BLUE by ViViD (Chapters 31-46)

Ending #1: Hitohira no Hanabira by Stereopony (chapters 1-8)

Ending #2: Sakura Biyori by Mai Hoshimura (chapters 9-15)

Ending #3: Last Moment by SPYAIR (Chapters 16-22)

Ending#4: Life is Like a Boat by Rie Fu (chapters 23- 30)

Ending #5: Orange by Lil'B (Chapters 30-37)

Ending#6: Life by YUI (Chapters 38-46)

To end our season our Season 2 Round up, here are some OMAKES (please note that charters are a little OC all the time in Omakes)

**Omake #1:** **Shinigami Illustrated Soul Reapers Guide (Golden)**

Hisagi, Yoruichi, and Renji are having a conversation in the soul Society.

Hisagi said, "All right, I am going to achieve bankai."

Renji then said, "But first you have to go through gruesome training and painful exercises."

Hisagi, "Can't we just skip all of that stuff and have some fun."

Yoruichi said, "Achieving bankai is not supposed to be fun but I can make it fun."

Hisagi asked, "How can you do that."

Yoruichi said happily, "I have been wanting to teach someone achieving bankai naked forever."

Hisagi and Renji both said, "UGGHEHHH," in shock."

Renji then yelled at Hisagi, "Captain Hisagi shield your eyes."

Both Hisagi and Renji closed their eyes and refused to open it until they hear a male voice say, "I don't see what the big deal is."

Both Hisagi and Renji looked down at the talking cat with black fur. Looks of relief appeared on Renji's and Hisagi's face.

**Omake #2: Arrancar Encyclopedia**

Hello everyone, today we will be focusing on…. At that moment Ichigo Kurosaki's voice was heard.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DOING THIS SEGMENT ONCE AGAIN?" yelled Ichigo.

"Yes I am no need to get angry Ichigo." Said Gin.

Ichigo said, "What is the point of this segment? Every arrancar has been explained."

Gin said, "I have also been put in charge of making a coming attraction for Season 3."

Ichigo asked, "You just love making yourself look good, don't you?"

Gin Said, "I just love my job."

**Season 3 Coming Attraction:**

The Battle of Hueco Mundo is over. Aizen has won. Two lieutenants have been killed, while two lieutenants have been kidnapped. Now, the Soul Reapers must find a way to rescue the captive lieutenants and prepare for another showdown as Aizen prepares for an event that will shock everyone. Limits will be pushed and deaths will occur that you will never see coming.

**THE POWER AND TRAGEDY ARC **

Notice: Season Three will start with chapter 46 (next chapter). Also, I know I didn't make this clear in the last chapter, but Gin left Hueco Mundo with the rest of the Gotei Thirteen that was Hueco Mundo. He is currently in the Soul Society and not in Hueco Mundo still. Sorry for the confusion. I hope you all enjoyed Season 2. Season 3 will be a short season, no more than thirteen chapters, but it will be filled with action. Thanks for all of the support.

Also, there is a poll on my profile about the story. please vote


	46. Palu Returns, Season 3 Premiere

**Time for Season 3: The Power and Tragedy Arc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon.**

**Notice #1: I know this was supposed to be a filler chapter about an event that took place before the Battle of Hueco Mundo, but I seriously disliked what I was writing about hallway through. So instead, I have decided to just release the first chapter of season 3 now.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Recap: Read Season 2**

**Chapter 46: Palu's Return: Season 3 Premier**

**Opening Theme: Chu-Bura by Kelun**

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Second Day of Summer (Day after the invasions)**

Under the dark skies of Hueco Mundo, Aizen and his army managed to rebuild the first two floors of what used to be Las Noches. On these two floors there were three rooms, one of which was meant for the two captives, Rukia Kuchiki and Momo Hinamori, to be imprisoned in. Ulquiorra Cifer lead Rukia and Momo into their room.

Sosuke Aizen then walked into the room and used Kido to force Rukia and Momo to stand still with their backs touching the walls.

Aizen said to Ulquiorra calmly, "I have my complete faith in you. Try not to let the hostages escape this time; they are crucial for my goals."

Ulquiorra said, "Yes Lord Aizen, I will make sure that the lieutenants won't leave this room."

Aizen then said, "That good. It would be sad if I had to reprehend one of my Espada a day after victory." Aizen turned around and walked out of the room.

Rukia, who had remained silent for the past thirty minutes, asked Ulquiorra, "Who are you Espada?"

Ulquiorra said, "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer."

Rukia's eyes widened upon hearing this. Ichigo and Orihime had clearly told her about Ulquiorra.

Momo then asked, "What do you want from us arrancar?"

Ulquiorra replied by saying, "I am here to watch you two and make sure you both don't escape. If you obey lord Aizen's commands, I promise that I will not harm you both in any way."

Rukia then said, "I hear you just said that you are doing this under 'lord Aizen's command."

Ulquiorra said, "Yes, I am."

Rukia then said, "So let me ask you, which Aizen is that?" Rukia continued by saying. "It appears that there are two Aizen's, even though the thought of that makes me sick."

Ulquiorra replied by saying, "The true Aizen of course. I am a proud follower of Lord Sosuke Aizen. Nothing will change that."

Rukia then said to Ulquiorra, "Tell me, did you know that Aizen had a brother, or did you just find out like everyone else?"

Ulquiorra then said, "I do not have to answer that for you."

Rukia then boldly said, "I knew it. Aizen was lying to you. You are no special to him than anyone else in his army."

Ulquiorra said calmly, "I beg to differ. I am an Espada and I have one of the top ranks. I am one of Lord Aizen's subordinates, nothing will change that. I am a true follower of Sosuke Aizen."

Rukia then said, "You no more than his puppet, arrancar."

Ulquiorra began to walk towards Rukia and pulled out his sword. Ulquiorra said to Rukia calmly, "As I have already said I have no intention of hurting you as long as you obey Lord Aizen's commands. This does not change the fact that your life means nothing to me."

Ulquiorra placed his sword in front of Rukia's neck before calmly saying, "I think we both know what will happen if you move your head forward or to the side now. This is how I will test your temper."

Rukia boldly said to Ulquiorra, "You won't break my resolve."

Momo said to Rukia quietly, "Rukia, don't push it."

Ulquiorra asked Rukia, "Is that so? Kuchiki is your last name right?"

Rukia then said, "Yeah, what does it matter to you."

Ulquiorra said in an unaffected tone, "Last night I fought a Captain by the name of Byakuya Kuchiki." Rukia's eyes widened upon hearing this. Ulquiorra continued, "It wasn't particularly a bad fight. The end result however, was me shooting a cero though his chest and killing him. Your brother is dead Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia was fighting off the urge to move her head forward in rage when the voice of her kidnapper was heard.

"What is going on in here." Said Palu. "It seems like someone was trying to kill one of the hostages."

Ulquiorra took a couple steps away from Rukia and turned to Palu. Ulquiorra said to Palu, "I am just testing the girls temper."

Palu said, "Is that so." Palu suddenly pulled out his sword and in less than one second, slashed Ulquiorra horizontally above his stomach.

Ulquiorra fell to the ground and Palu said to Rukia, "What a disgrace that arrancar brings to the Espada."

Palu then said to Rukia and Momo, "Allow me to formally introduce myself lieutenants. My name is Palu Aizen. I Sosuke Aizen's brother."

Palu then looked down at Ulquiorra who had blood seeping out of his wound and said with a evil grin on his face, "I am Sosuke Aizen's one true subordinate."

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Second Day of Summer**

Ichigo walked out of the fifth division barracks with a dissatisfied, exhausted look on his face. One member of his division ran up to him and said,

"Lieutenant, I heard that you are planning to return to Hueco Mundo to save lieutenant Kuchiki and lieutenant Hinamori."

Ichigo looked at the soldier who approached him. The soldier was a young man with straight black hair. Ichigo replied by saying,

"Yes, I went to Hueco Mundo four years ago to save one of my friends. I am more than willing to go back to save another one."

The soldier said, "Lieutenant, I don't mean to insult you, but Aizen's army has become stronger. If you go back to Hueco Mundo now the Espada might kill you."

Suddenly a voice said, "He is right you know." Urahara appeared behind the soldier and continued, "If you were to go back to Hueco Mundo now lieutenant you would die. However, there is a technique I know that could make you stronger." **(****If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Second Day of Summer**

Aizen's Army continued to construct what appeared to be newer version Las Noches. Aizen stood outside the building watching the construction take place when Palu walked up to him.

Aizen said to Palu, "Brother, I heard you had a little too much fun disciplining Ulquiorra."

Palu replied by saying to his brother, "I simply wounded the ungrateful Espada."

Aizen said to Palu, "I wouldn't call what you did a 'simple wound.' Ulquiorra had to be treated on scene by Stark and other soldiers. Many of the soldiers know it was you that wounded Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra has managed to gain the trust of many of these soldiers. With that said you might have just made a few enemies in Hueco Mundo."

Palu said to Aizen with a smile on his face. "My enemies could go fuck themselves. With all honesty the only person here that I care about is you brother. Everyone else around here isn't worth a dam penny to me."

Aizen said, "I can respect that, but this is my warning to you brother. You are going to be with me when I make decisions. While Stark and Ulquiorra are technically my subordinates, you are the only subordinate whose opinion I will truly care about. You are an Aizen and you are almost as strong as me. I place emphasis on almost though. Don't step out of line again like you did in the confinement room one hour ago. Next time you do, I will be forced to take repercussions my brother."

Palu then said, "Understood Sosuke."

Sosuke Aizen then said, "Good. Now there is one thing you must tell me brother."

Before Sosuke could say anything else, Palu pulled out his sword and held it in front of Aizen. Palu said, "I still have the power to resurrect anyone I want too."

Aizen then said, "That was what I wanted to hear. There are some new people I want you to resurrect."

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Second Day of Summer**

All of the Lieutenants and Captains that were not members of the eleventh division or in the hospital sat down in front of the fifth division barracks to discuss the Gotei Thirteen's next move. Along with that, all of the Captains and lieutenants present except for Ichigo drank sake as they had the discussion.

Unohana said, "Before the Head Captain will speak, I would like to give you all an update on Byakuya Kuchiki's status." All of the captains and lieutenants present listened closely to what Unohana was about to say. Unohana said,

"When Byakuya was tended too, the captain had lost a lot of blood. His left arm was completely gone and a blood was exciting a wound just two inches from his heart. In other words most of his upper left part of the body had been destroyed."

Many of the captain's eyes widened as Unohana finished what she was saying. "Fortunately, Byakuya Kuchiki is not dead. Orihime Inoue was also able to tend to his wounds and regenerate his left arm along with many of the organs he lost in his fight. He is expected to make a very fast and swift recovery,"

A smile appeared on the Soul Reapers face upon hearing this. Unohana then said, "Another Kuchiki however deserves some recognition. Byakuya's father, Sojun Kuchiki, saved the lives of two soldiers this morning during a hollow extermination. Sojun was wounded during the process however. Inoue is tending to his wounds as we speak."

Ichigo then asked, "What about Riruka, the girl that was attacked by the man that kidnapped Rukia."

The Head Captain spoke up, "That was something I wanted to talk to you about Ichigo. That girl that Rukia's kidnapper attacked is dying. While Miss Inoue was to stop the bleeding, for some reason she was unable to close the wound. While Riruka is a resurrected full bringer, she is still a human. The wound she received has become infected. She will be dead by the end of the week."

Ichigo said, "I should go talk to her. She could probably tell us about Aizen's army seeing as she was part of it."

Ichigo then looked at the Head Captain, "After that, I am going to return to Hueco Mundo and save Rukia and Hinamori."

Urahara then said, "I already told you Ichigo, you cannot return to Hueco Mundo until we you have trained some more."

Ichigo then angrily said back to his Captain, "What will training get us Captain? We need to go back to Hueco Mundo and save Rukia and Hinamori before Aizen has them both killed."

Urahara replied by calmly saying, "Aizen would not let them be killed. His goal is probably to bate you and your friends to come to Hueco Mundo so you can die by his Espadas' hands."

Ichigo then said, "So why wait. Why delay the inevitable then. If I am going to die, I might as well die without an extra regret. I will go to Hueco Mundo and save Rukia."

Urahara said to his lieutenant, "I have no doubt about that. But what would you do if I told you that I know a technique that could help your Zanpakto achieve a new form?"

Urahara looked at every Captain and Lieutenant present and said, "What if I told you all that I could help you all achieve a second Bankai?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ending Theme: Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite by Sambomaster**

With that Season 3 is underway. Season Three is going to be a short, twelve chapter season divided into two six chapter parts. There is some good news and bad news. The bad news is that I am going to have a very busy schedule for the next couple of weeks and I will be lucky I release more than two more chapters for the rest of June. The good news is that next month (and the two after that) my schedule is not as busy and I intend to be done with this Season by mid-August. By September this story should be on Season 4. Yes, I am confirming that there will be a season 4. I hope you all enjoy this season and don't forget to vote on the poll posted on my profile. It will close at the end of the month.

Also I know a lot of you are probably wondering how Palu is alive. That will be revealed soon.


	47. Resurrections and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Please Read the whole chapter and Not Just Parts of it**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: On paper this looks like a relatively small chapter, but if you read it all it has all of the components, in plot and length, of a full bleach episode **

**Recap: I think I am done writing recaps… just read the other chapters**

**Chapter 47: Riruka's Fate; New Resurrections **

**Opening Theme: Chu-Bura by Kelun**

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Third Day of Summer (Two Days after the invasions)**

Coyote Stark stood next to Ulquiorra, who had a giant bandage rap going around his whole stomach area.

Stark said to Ulquiorra, "I heard about what happened yesterday. Palu was way out of line."

Ulquiorra said calmly, "It doesn't matter; I should have been able to defend myself. I should have seen the attack coming, but I didn't. I never imagined being attacked by an Aizen."

Stark said to Ulquiorra, "I here Lord Aizen told his brother off though."

Ulquiorra said, "What does it matter. We are no longer Lord Aizen's top subordinates. That psychopath is his new right hand man."

Stark then said, "Life isn't fair sometimes."

Ulquiorra replied by saying in calm tone, "If Palu ever tries to attack me again; I will put an end to his life. Even if he is an Aizen."

**In a different part of Hueco Mundo, Sosuke Aizen and Palu **stood next to each other alone. Palu held his sword in his hand.

Sosuke Aizen said to Palu, "It is time for you to demonstrate your power for me again. Resurrect our new alias and don't hold back."

Palu replied with a grin on his face and said, "Of course, my brother."

Palu held his sword in front of him and said, "**Ressurecion. Yammy, Luppi, Wonderweiss, Asguiaro, Frigen, Muramasa, Koga, Kariya, Yoshi, Mabashi, Gyokaku, Hanza, Kibune. Ressurecion" **

A bright blue flash of light appeared and when the light disappeared, Yammy, Luppi, Wonderweiss, Asguiaro, Frigen, Muramasa, Koga, Kariya, Yoshi, Mabashi, Gyokaku, Hanza, and Kibune appeared right in front of Sosuke Aizen and Palu.

Before any of the newly resurrected could say anything, Sosuke Aizen said, "Welcome to my army, new comrades."

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Fourth Day of Summer**

The soul Reapers began their new training to achieve a new and improved, if not second Bankai. As they were training, the Soul Reapers heard one of the walls in the Seireitei fall to the ground.

Zaraki Kenpachi (with Yachiru hanging onto his back) entered the training grounds followed by Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Kenpachi said with a smile on his face, "So you guys thought you could train without us. I find that insulting and funny at the same time."

Ichigo said, "It is nothing personal Kenpachi, but training to achieve a new level of bankai is not exactly something for you."

Kenpachi laughed and said to Ichigo, "That is because my bankai is me simply using kendo; and lieutenant, since I am your superior you should address me as Captain Kenpachi."

The Head Captain then said to Kenpachi, "Don't let your arrogance deceive you Zaraki, I have not reinstated you as captain yet."

Kenpachi grinned and said to the Head Captain, "Seeing as the only person here to not lose their battle in Hueco Mundo, I would make reinstating me as a captain one of your top priorities gramps."

Yamamoto frowned at Kenpachi and said, "Go spar with Ichigo." (In the back round a horrified Ichigo yells "WHAT?"). Yamamoto said, "Ichigo is not training with us right now."

Ichigo then said, "Yeah, seeing as I Mugetsu is basically my Bankai's final form, I can't really improve upon that."

Urahara heard this, turned to Ichigo and said with a grin on his face in a calm tone, "That is the exact reason why I have something different planned for you Ichigo." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Fifth Day of Summer**

Ichigo stood at the front of the fifth division barracks. Suddenly, a messenger ran up to Ichigo and said,

"Lieutenant, I am here to inform you that Captain Byakuya Kuchiki has regained consciousness and will make a full recovery. The medical team says he will be released from the hospital within one week."

Ichigo, with a relieved look on his face, said to the messenger, "That good news."

The messenger then said, "I have another message for you lieutenant. Head Captain Yamamoto, along with Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Captain Sajin Komamura, want you to travel to the hospital located in the First Division where Riruka Dokugamine lies on her death bed, dying. The medics say that she will be dead by sunset. The Head Captain told me to tell you that this is your last chance to talk to Miss Dokugamine before she dies."

Ichigo replied by saying to the messenger, "Thanks for the message." Ichigo left the Squad Five Barracks and proceeded to travel to the hospital in the First Division. Ichigo arrived in a relatively fast time.

When Ichigo entered Riruka's hospital room, he noticed two things. The first thing he noticed was that there was no medics in the room tending to Riruka, meaning that she was really going to be dead by the end of the day. The second thing he noticed as he walked in was that there was another bed in the hospital room and on that bed was the unconscious Kaname Tosen.

Ichigo knelt beside Riruka's bed and said, "Riruka, it is such an honor to see you again."

Riruka angrily said, "Cut the small talk, I am dying."

Ichigo said, "All right. The first thing I want to know is how you died in your first life."

Riruka said, "Just two months after I left Karakura town, I reunited with Jackie and Yukio. We lived together for about a month or so after that."

Ichigo then asked, "What about Tsukishima?"

Riruka replied by saying, "Tsukishima was already dead by then. He was either killed by the wound he sustained from his battle against Byakuya; or he was killed by the same man that killed me?"

Ichigo asked, "Who was this man?"

Riruka replied by saying, "One day, I walked into my living quarters, and found Jackie and Yukio lying on the ground, dead. Both murdered by the same man." Riruka paused and began breathing heavily, as if the flash back was causing her pain.

Ichigo then asked, "What happened next Riruka?"

Riruka then said, "The same man that killed Jackie and Yukio slashed his sword down the middle of my body violently. As I fell to the ground feeling my life slip away from me, I caught a glimpse of the man's eyes. The eyes I never forgot."

Ichigo then asked calmly, "What was this man's name Riruka. Do you know his name?"

A couple of tears fell out of Riruka's eyes and she said, "I'm sorry Ichigo, but I am done. I wish I could have helped you more."

Knowing that Riruka was about to die, Ichigo said, "You are amazing Riruka, I swear I will avenge your death, if Jackie and Yukio didn't already do so."

Riruka's head lifted up from her pillow and said slowly, "I was too distracted to realize this at first, but the eyes of the man who killed me in my last life, were identical to the eyes of the man that resurrected me and the Espada. Those eyes also belong to the same man that killed me in this life. The same man that kidnapped Rukia." Riruka's head fell back onto her pillow. Riruka was dead.

Ichigo stared at Riruka's dead body for a couple of moments trying to make sense of what she had just told him. That was when Ichigo heard the sound of someone moving. Ichigo Kurosaki turned around to see Kaname Tosen pull himself up into a sitting position.

After over three months, Kaname Tosen was awake.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ending Theme: Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite by Sambomaster**

Wow, I can't believe I was able to release this chapter earlier then I thought I would. Unfortunately I still have a busy schedule for the rest of this month. Were you able to interpret what Riruka meant with her dying breath? With all honesty writing that scene was one of my favorite scenes to write for the whole story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please be patient, I do not think I will be able to release the next chapter for over a week. Next chapter will also feature the start of another time skip.


	48. Preparation For Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: In this chapter, Hollow Ichigo and Ichigo's inner hollow are the same thing**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Chapter 48: Preparation For Power **

**Opening Theme: Chu-Bura by Kelun**

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Tenth Day of Summer**

In what appeared to be a four story tower, Yammy, Luppi, Wonderweiss, Asguiaro, Frigen, Muramasa, Koga, Kariya, Yoshi, Mabashi, Gyokaku, Hanza, Kibune sit in a room discussing their resurrection.

Kariya said, "So this bastard (Aizen or Palu) expects us to be loyal to him just because he is responsible for our resurrections. I say he could kiss my ass."

Muramasa said, "This isn't what I would call the best treatment of his soldiers. Keeping us locked up in a dam room for seven days." Muramasa then pointed at the door in the room and said, "The only time that has been opened all week was to deliver us food and water."

Hanza then said in a quiet, angry tone, "What are we supposed to do. I don't want to follow his orders, but that subordinate of his is a monster. A monster that needs to be killed."

Koga then said, "So he killed the old man. Big deal. It's not like that Kumoi guy would have been helpful. He was old."

Muramasa then said, "It was to send us a message. Personally I agree with Koga, the subordinate that killed the old man was defiantly sending us a message."

Koga then said to Muramasa, "Don't call me 'Koga," Muramasa. Call me 'master."

Muramasa then said to Koga in a quiet tone, "Kiss my ass."

Before Koga could say anything, Yoshi said, "Stop fighting, it's not worth it."

Kariya then said to Yoshi, "Who would have thought that you would favor peace?"

Yoshi then said to Kariya, "Shut up Kariya."

Luppi then said, "I don't know why I am in a room with you peasants?"

Wonderweiss then said, "Ahhh. Ahhhhh."

Yammy then asked himself, "Why am I here?"

At that moment the door opened and Sosuke Aizen entered the room, followed by Palu.

Aizen said to everyone, "Hello my new comrades. I hope you all have enjoyed your first week of being alive again."

Koga then said, "Fuck You." Aizen ignored the comment and said,

"I know this first week has been rough, but I needed to enforce my rule on all of you. Just remember, it is because of me that you are all alive again. It is also because of me that you are all not dead again." Aizen then pointed the corner of the room.

In the corner of the room laid mangled, bloodied body. The body did not move one bit. In the corner of the room, was the dead body, of Gyōkaku Kumoi.

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Tenth Day of Summer**

In the First Division, the Captains and Renji continued to train to achieve a second bankai. Urahara watched the training with a smile on his face. Most of the captains looked exhausted and ready to pass out.

Ichigo walked up to Urahara and said, "Captain, with all due respect this training is not doing anything to help me."

Urahara then said, "Ichigo, I know you have a second a bankai already, but there is a way that I could help you get stronger."

Ichigo said, "So why am I not training then?"

Urahara then said, "Be patient Ichigo, you will like the results." Urahara looked at Ichigo. Ichigo had an aggravated look on his face. Urahara then said, "You seem troubled Ichigo."

Ichigo then said in a reluctant tone, "It's that conversation I had with Riruka five days ago."

Urahara then said, "I understand lieutenant. She gave us a lot of information; however none of it makes sense." Urahara paused for a second and said, "What Riruka said could be interpreted in many different ways. The way I interpreted what she said was that the man who resurrected the Espada, was the same man that killed her in her past life and the same man that killed Nanao."

Ichigo eyes widened and said, "How is that possible captain. She said that the man who killed her in her last life was the same man the killed her again and kidnapped Rukia. I can understand if he is the same man that resurrected the Espada, but how is he the same man who killed Nanao. I can't see how he managed to get from Hueco Mundo to the Soul Society that fast."

Urahara then said, "You might be right, however one thing is certain. Aizen has a new subordinate."

Urahara walked away from Ichigo to help train everyone else.

**Ten minutes later,** Byakuya Kuchiki arrived at the training grounds.

Everyone stopped training as soon as he arrived. This had been the first time anyone had seen him outside the hospital since the battle in Hueco Mundo.

Byakuya walked up to Ichigo and said in a calm tone, "I heard what happened to my sister. Did you see who kidnapped her Ichigo?"

Ichigo hesitated for a moment and said, "No, I didn't. I was in Hueco Mundo with my captain when this happened."

Byakuya then asked, "Are you planning to go back to Hueco Mundo to rescue her?"

Ichigo responded by saying, "Yes Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya then said, "Don't lieutenant."

Ichigo then said, "What?"

Byakuya then said, "There are many different theories on why Rukia and Momo are now Aizen's hostages. Mine is simple. They are both now hostages in an attempt to bait some of us to Hueco Mundo."

Toshiro then walked up to Ichigo having heard all of this and said in a cold tone, "In six months we are going to battle the Espadas again. If we are at full strength we will win." Toshiro paused and continued. "Any attempt to mount a rescue Ichigo, will result in your arrest." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Eleventh Day of Summer **

Ichigo stood in training grounds watching everyone else train. Many of the captains struggled to obtain a second bankai, however Toshiro and Unohana seemed to be making progress.

Urahara walked up to Ichigo and said, "Ichigo, I intend to make you a lot stronger. I need to warn though. This process could be fatal."

Ichigo then asked Urahara, "What happens if this works? How much stronger will I be?"

Urahara then said, "You will arguable be as strong as two captains combined if this works."

Ichigo then asked, "What do I have to do?"

Urahara then said, "Come with me."

**Location: Visored Living Quarters **

**Current Date: Eleventh Day of Summer**

Urahara and Ichigo entered the Living Quarters for the Visored. Upon their entering Shinji stood up and said, "Are you guy here for Ichigo's training."

Urahara silently nodded his head.

Urahara then asked Shinji, "Do you have the device?"

Ichigo then asked, "What device?"

Shinji then pulled out a small cube with a needle on one of the sides.

Ichigo noticed the needle and asked, "What's going on?"

Urahara then said, "Ichigo, you are going to enter your inner world. This device will make sure you stay there until the training is complete. We don't know how long this will take. It could take 2 minutes or it could take 2 months. As long as this devise is attached (jabbed) into your chest, you will be alive and able to train."

Shinji then said, "You see Ichigo, ever since your powers returned, you have been able to fight with Zangetsu, but your inner hallow is basically gone. All that is left of the parasite is a small trace."

Urahara then said, "It really makes me sick having to say this, but the only way you could kill one of those Espadas is with Mugetsu."

Ichigo then said, "But that technique will just strip me of my powers."

Urahara then said, "That is why we are training. We want you to able to use Mugetsu without losing your powers."

Ichigo then asked, "How is that possible."

Urahara calmly said, "You must become one with Zangetsu and you inner hollow."

Shinji then said, "Once you enter your inner world, you are going to battle Zangetsu and your inner hollow. You must defeat both of them at the same time."

Ichigo then said, "What?"

Urahara then said, "You all basically be battling each other inside of your inner world. You need to defeat them both at the same time. If you manage to defeat Zangetsu before your inner hollow, you conquer Zangetsu and your combined strength will kill the inner hollow, defeating the purpose of this. Since you already one with Zangetsu however, the same thing will happen if he defeats you. If you defeat you inner hollow before Zangetsu, your combined strength will destroy Zangetsu forever. Your only power source will your inner hollow. If Zangetsu or Hollow Ichigo defeat each other, you become one with whoever is the victor, but the loser is destroyed."

Urahara paused for a moment and allowed Ichigo to take in the information he had just heard before continuing, "There is one fatal possibility however. If hollow Ichigo defeats you and conquers you, your inner hollow will consume you and you will become a hollow, permanently. If this occurs, Ichigo, we will have no choice but to kill you on the spot."

Ichigo took twenty seconds to think about this and said, "Fine, I'll do it."

Urahara then said, "One last thing Ichigo. If it looks like your inner hollow is going to defeat you, then don't hesitate to defeat it. I would rather have this be a waste of time instead of it being a death of another lieutenant."

Ichigo then said, "Understood."

Shinji then said calmly, "Great. This device has one other feature."

Ichigo then said, "What's that."

Shinji then walked up to Ichigo and jabbed the whole needle into Ichigo's chest. Shinji then said, "It send you straight into your inner world."

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World **

**Current Date: Eleventh Day of Summer (Less than 5 seconds later)**

Ichigo arrived on one of the building inside his inner world. About fifty feet away from Ichigo on his right side was Zangetsu. About fifty feet away from Ichigo on his left side was his inner hollow.

Zangetsu said in a calm, irritated tone, "Ichigo, what are you doing?"

Ichigo turned to Zangetsu and said, "This is the only way I could get stronger."

Ichigo then turned to hollow Ichigo and said, "I have to defeat both of you at the same time."

Hollow Ichigo then said, "Is that so? What happens if defeat you?"

Hollow Ichigo then charged at Ichigo and swung his sword at him.

Before the sword could touch Ichigo, Zangetsu jumped in front of Ichigo and blocked Hollow Ichigo's sword. Zangetsu noticed the opening Hollow Ichigo had and swung his sword at it. Ichigo then used his sword to block Zangetsu's sword. Zangetsu then jumped away from Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo.

Hollow Ichigo looked at Ichigo and laughed, "Hehehehehehe."

Hollow Ichigo then said with a menacing grin on his face, "You protected me from his attack. You're really intent on becoming one with both of us. Aren't You?"

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Ending Theme: Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite by Sambomaster**

Well that was hard ending to write. Please remember that in this story, "Hollow Ichigo," and "Ichigo's inner hollow" are the same thing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter starts exactly at the point this chapter ended. It will feature the Captain's attempting to achieve their bankai (more insight on their training), Ichigo attempting to conquer hollow Ichigo and Zangetsu, and more events that will lead up to the midseason finally which is intended to be chapter 52. Trust me, heavy stuff will take place in that chapter. I hope to release the next chapter (chapter 49), in three days.

Also if you haven't voted for the poll located on my profile, please do so. Thank you.


	49. The Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: In this chapter, Hollow Ichigo and Ichigo's inner hollow are the same thing**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Chapter 49: The Power **

**Opening Theme: Chu-Bura by Kelun**

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World **

**Current Date: Eleventh Day of Summer**

Zangetsu noticed the opening Hollow Ichigo had and swung his sword at it. Ichigo then used his sword to block Zangetsu's sword. Zangetsu then jumped away from Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo.

Hollow Ichigo looked at Ichigo and laughed, "Hehehehehehe."

Hollow Ichigo then said with a menacing grin on his face, "You protected me from his attack. You're really intent on becoming one with both of us. Aren't You?"

Ichigo then said, "If it means being able to protect my friends, then yes."

Hollow Ichigo then said, "If you are that preoccupied with protecting your friends, you and I should just destroy the old man (Zangetsu). My strength is far greater than his."

Zangetsu heard this and said to hollow Ichigo calmly, "You speak with arrogance. We both know that Ichigo is better off with me, rather than you. However, I respect his views and if he wants to become one with both of us so he could protect his friends, I will give him the fight of his life, so he could earn that privilege.

"Hehehehehe," laughed Hollow Ichigo. "Ichigo would be stronger just with me rather than being with both of us. However, if I were to defeat Ichigo, I would get to take over his body…**Bankai. ** **Tensa Zangetsu.**"

Within one second of Hollow Ichigo activating his bankai, Zangetsu said, "**Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu.**"

Spiritual energy began to pour all around Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo.

Zangetsu said, "Stand back Ichigo, it is my job to protect you from this unstable beast."

Ichigo took a couple of steps back and said to both Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo, "If one of you two defeated the other, this whole thing would be pointless." Ichigo sighed and said, "I'm sorry Zangetsu. **Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu.**"

Spiritual energy began to surround Ichigo. All three combatants stared at each other for a couple of seconds. The three combatants charged at each other and clashed.

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Eleventh Day of Summer**

All of the Captains (except for Kenpachi) continued to train with their bankais. Several of them were activating it and testing its accuracy and seeing if there were differences in strength.

Kyoraku then asked, "What exactly is point of training today, Urahara can't help us since he is training Ichigo."

Unohana then said, "We should still train. Every day of training makes us stronger."

Kyoraku then said sadly, "What is the point. We get strong to protect people, but how can I protect strangers if couldn't even protect my lieutenant."

Ukitake then said, "Kyoraku, it is not your fault. It's no one's fault. The man killed Nanao without giving anyone a chance."

Kyoraku then yelled, "SHE WAS RUNNING TOWARDS ME. I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING MET HER HALF WAY."

Kyoraku reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of sake. Kyoraku opened the bottle and chugged down all of the alcohol.

Kyoraku then said in a depressed tone with tears running down his eyes, "It's all my fault. If I hadn't put my guard down for a second she would be alive and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Ukitake and Unohana walked up to Kyoraku and patted him on the back to console him.

At that moment the Head Captain said in a sad tone, "You're not the only Captain who lost a lieutenant. Chojiro was a great soldier and will be forever missed." The Head Captain then looked at all of the Captains that were training and said, "We must not dwell on the fallen, however, we should use them as our inspiration and our motivation to help protect the Soul Society. It is what they would want and it is what we all would want if we ever fell."

Ukitake then said to Kyoraku, "Yamamoto is right Shunsui. We shouldn't be depressed about her death; rather we should be planning ways to avenge it."

The depressed, drunk, Kyoraku looked at Ukitake straight in the eyes and said, "Planning ways to avenge it? I already did that minutes after I left Hueco Mundo. If I ever see that snake again, I am going to send my sword straight through his head." Kyoraku then passed out on the ground. **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World **

**Current Date: Eleventh Day of Summer**

Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo, and Zangetsu stood fifty feet away from each other. Blood was pouring out of wounds on all three of their bodies; however none of them had been defeated yet.

Ichigo then said, "I figured you both release your bankais. Now that all three of us are still alive, I think it is time to accept the facts."

Hollow Ichigo then asked, "Accept what fact?"

Ichigo then said, "The fact that I am going to win this fight and get stronger. The fact that your powers are going to help me protect my friends and family. The fact that this fight is done."

Ichigo and Zangetsu charged at Hollow Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo swung his sword at both Zangetsu and Ichigo. Both Zangetsu and Ichigo blocked hollow Ichigo's sword. Ichigo then swung his sword Hollow Ichigo, but Hollow Ichigo effortlessly blocked it. Ichigo then took a couple of steps back and Hollow Ichigo charged at Ichigo.

As Hollow Ichigo was charging at Ichigo, Zangetsu appeared behind Hollow Ichigo and swung his sword at Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo then appeared in front of Zangetsu to block the sword. Which Ichigo did before swinging his sword at Zangetsu to make him step away.

Zangetsu effortlessly avoided Ichigo's sword and stepped away.

Hollow Ichigo then asked Ichigo, "Why do you keep saving me?"

Ichigo answered by saying, "Because it is my job to become one with both of you, even though it may kill me."

**Location: Visored Living Quarters **

**Current Date: Eleventh Day of Summer**

Shinji Hirako and Kisuke Urahara stared at Ichigo. Hirako made sure the needle was still inside Ichigo's chest, allowing Ichigo to still be inside his inner world.

Shinji said to Urahara, "I wonder how he is doing."

Urahara said, "He is probably doing well. There is no way Ichigo would let himself lose at a time like this."

Shinji then asked, "You have that much faith in Ichigo?"

Urahara then said, "Of course I do. There are very few people in this world I trust more than Ichigo."

Shinji then asked, "He has changed your life that much?"

Urahara then chuckled and said, "I think we changed his life just as much."

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World **

**Current Date: Eleventh Day of Summer**

Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo swung their sword at each other. Both swords collided and caused no damage to their target. Ichigo took a couple of steps back and charged at Hollow Ichigo again.

Hollow Ichigo then said with a menacing grin on his face, "Why are you trying to attack me only, I thought that you wanted to become one with both of us."

Ichigo then said, "I still do."

Suddenly, Zangetsu appeared in front of both of them. Zangetsu swung his sword both Ichigo and hollow Ichigo. Both Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo effortlessly blocked the sword.

Ichigo then swung his sword at Zangetsu and Zangetsu ducked out of the way.

Zangetsu then swung his sword at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked Zangetsu's sword with his own and stepped away. Hollow Ichigo then appeared behind Zangetsu and swung his sword at Zangetsu.

Ichigo yelled, "Lookout Zangetsu," and Zangetsu turned around barely blocked Hollow Ichigo's sword with his own. Hollow Ichigo and Zangetsu then began dueling each other and dodging each other's swords.

Ichigo realizing that now was his opportunity to defeat both Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo said to himself, "Time to end this."

Ichigo charged at Hollow Ichigo and raised his sword. Hollow Ichigo turned around in time to see Ichigo's sword go straight through his abdomen. The sword exited though Hollow Ichigo's back and went directly into Zangetsu's stomach.

Hollow Ichigo said with a grin on his face, "Well who would have though?"

Zangetsu said in shock, "He defeated us both."

Inside the Visored's Living Quarters, an explosion occurred around Ichigo's body. Both smoke and orange and black pillar of spiritual energy surrounded Ichigo.

Urahara said, "He did it."

The pillar of energy and the smoke began to disappear which revealed Ichigo, who had a serious look on his face and stood with his shikai held out in front of him.

The kimono Ichigo wore during his fights now had a gray stripe going down the right side of it. The top of Ichigo's hair was now black.

Ichigo Kurosaki was now one with Hollow Ichigo and Zangetsu.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

With that Ichigo's training his done. Also Ichigo's new look is permanent. This means that for now on, the top of Ichigo's hair will be black instead of orange. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have the next chapter out very soon. The midseason finale is in three chapters (chapter 52).

Also, don't forget to cast your vote on the poll located on my profile. It will close after the release of the next chapter.


	50. Mount a Rescue?

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in the last two chapters. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange. **

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Chapter 50: Mount a Rescue? **

**Opening Theme: Chu-Bura by Kelun**

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Fourteenth Day of Summer**

Urahara and Yoruichi talk privately in the Third Division Barracks about different events that are taking place in the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.

Urahara said to Yoruichi, "It has been three days since Ichigo has completed his training. He believes the time to go to Hueco Mundo to rescue Rukia and Hinamori is now. Do you agree?"

Yoruichi said, "I don't know. Ichigo and his friends invaded Hueco Mundo four years ago and managed to rescue Orihime. Along with that they defeated or killed three Espadas without the help of Captain. There I no doubt that they have all become stronger, but from what I have heard the Espadas have become stronger too."

Urahara then said to Yoruichi, "As a captain I am supposed to do the right thing and the smart thing, and the smart thing is to not allow Ichigo to go to Hueco Mundo. The only thing is bothering me is that there are two captives. Aizen only needs one to make sure we wage war with him in a few months."

Yoruichi then said, "I have been thinking the same thing. Aizen can very easily have Rukia or Momo killed off."

Urahara then said, "But if we go back to Hueco Mundo right now, I can guarantee you that there will be casualties on our side."

Urahara paused and stared at Yoruichi and said, "As a captain I shouldn't say this, but there is no doubt in my mind that the Gotei Thirteen is screwed."

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Eighteenth Day of Summer**

The Captains and lieutenants listened to the head captain speak.

Yamamoto said, "It has been almost three weeks since the invasions. Since then we have been training hard and some of you have either achieved or are about to achieve a second bankai. With that said, I want to thank Captain Urahara for helping us train." Urahara silently nodded his head with a smile on his face and the Head Captain continued, "I also want to thank Captain Yoruichi for helping Lieutenant Izuru Kira and Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda achieve bankai. I assume that it was very hard teaching these two this in just three days." Yoruichi nodded too. Yamamoto then said, "I also want to thank Shinji Hirako for helping Captain Urahara train lieutenant Kurosaki." Shinji was not at the meeting, so the Head Captain just continued after a brief pause, "Despite all of these improvements in strength, I have made the decision to outlaw any attempt to mount a rescue in Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo Kurosaki immediately stood up and said in an angry tone, "What do you mean by 'outlawing any attempt to mount a rescue in Hueco Mundo."

Toshiro Hitsugaya then said, "I have told you this before lieutenant, any attempt to mount a rescue will result in your immediate arrest."

Ichigo Kurosaki said, "This is not fair. It is not fair to Rukia. It is not fair to Momo and it is not fair to Captain Ukitake and Captain Hisagi. Their lieutenants are probably being tortured right now and you just expect us to wait for one of them to die." Everyone in the room stared at Ichigo who began to yell, "Face it, if we don't mount a rescue soon, one of them is going to be killed by Aizen."

Sui Feng then said, "Lieutenant Kurosaki, the Head Captain was not the only person who made this decision. Captain Kuchiki, Captain Komamura, Captain Hitsugaya and former Captain Ōtoribashi (Rose), made this decision." Sui Feng then murmured, "Along with the former Captain of the Ninth Division Kaname Tosen."

Suddenly Hisagi spoke, "Hey why wasn't I included in this decision? My lieutenant is one of the captives; I had even more right to be at that meeting then any of the other participants, with the exception of Tosen."

Ukitake then spoke up, "Head Captain, you included everyone that was least affected by the invasion to be part of this decision, we deserved to have our say."

Sui Feng then said in serious tone, "We all know you would have fought for peace Ukitake, it is what you stand for."

Ukitake then said calmly, "No, my lieutenant will die if I we don't take action. We need to mount a rescue."

Hisagi then said out loud, "You see everyone, the only Captains that made the decision were the ones opposed to the invasion."

Kyoraku then said, "Looks like the Head Captain's finally getting what he deserves."

Komamura then asked Kyoraku, "What does that exactly mean? I thought you respected him."

Kyoraku then said to Komamura, "I did until he showed no sympathy for the deaths of two lieutenants, one of which was his own. You would think he would want revenge just as much as me."

Kenpachi then said in an irritated tone, "Hey, I had no personal loss from the invasions, why wasn't I at the meetings."

Suddenly Toshiro screamed at Kenpachi, "That is because you are an uncontrollable ticking time bomb that destroys anything that bleeds blood."

Kenpachi then said to Toshiro, "Hey, watch who you're talking to kid."

The Head Captain then yelled, "**ENOUGH**." Everyone looked at the Head Captain.

The Head Captain then said, "You are all dismissed. Everyone leave before you all try to kill each other."

Many of the soul Reapers proceeded to leave the room. As Ichigo Kurosaki began leaving the room, he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

Ichigo turned around and saw Hisagi standing right next to him. Hisagi put his face close to Ichigo's ear and whispered in Ichigo's ear, "After this I can't be seen talking to you. It will look too suspicious. Everything has already been worked out with your Captain. At midnight, in three days (Twenty First day of Summer), come to the Division Nine barracks with your friends. In three days, we are going to Hueco Mundo." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: One Hour before the Twenty First Day of Summer**

Kisuke Urahara exited the Squad Twelve Barracks and prepared to go to the Ninth Division Barracks when Gin Ichimaru approached him.

Kisuke Urahara surprisingly asked, "Ichimaru, is that you?"

Gin then said, "Yes, it is."

Urahara then said, "What in the world are you doing here?"

Gin then said, "I heard that you are planning to go to Hueco Mundo with Ichigo in one hour, I am coming with you."

Urahara then said, "How did you find this out Gin?"

Gin then said, "Izuru alerted me about this. He knows I want to go back to Hueco Mundo and if I am right, Izuru and Yoruichi are joining you and Ichigo."

Urahara then said, "If you want to come with us, I have no problem with letting you come. You were once a captain and you have the ability to use powers that very few Soul Reapers have, however, I need to know why you want to come."

Gin then said, "During the Battle of Hueco Mundo, I battled and Espada and severely wounded him (at this point in the episode, a quick flashback to the end of chapter 34 and the beginning of chapter 35 would take place), however as we were leaving Hueco Mundo, I caught a glimpse of him. Whatever wound I had inflicted on him had disappeared (at this point in the episode, a quick flashback to chapter 44 would take place), I need find out whether or not this is one of his abilities or if my bankai has become weaker."

Urahara then said, "I understand. Hisagi told me that you battled Espada Nnoitra Gilga."

Gin then said with a grin on his face, "Urahara, you know I can't call a one sided fight a battle."

Urahara then chuckled and said, "Call the confrontation what you want to call it. Anyways, we should probably get going. I don't want them (the Soul Reapers going to Hueco Mundo) to wait for us."

At that moment, ten Soul Reapers jumped from their hiding spot and surrounded Urahara and Ichimaru. The ten Soul Reapers pulled out their sword.

Urahara realized what the Soul Reapers were wearing and said, "The Stealth Force."

One of the Soul Reapers from the Stealth Force said, "Captain Kisuke Urahara. We are here on orders from Captain Sui Feng and Head Captain Yamamoto to detain you."

Gin then said to Urahara, "I think the Head Captain was serious about his threat."

The Soul Reaper from the Stealth Force that said that he was here to detain Urahara then said, "Kisuke Urahara. You under arrest for conspiracy against peace."

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Twenty First Day of Summer **

Palu walked into a room where Sosuke Aizen talked to Ulquiorra.

Palu said to Sosuke Aizen calmly, "Brother, one of the Sources I have in the Soul Society tell me that Kisuke Urahara was arrested three hours ago, and Shuhei Hisagi was arrested no more than twenty minutes after Urahara's arrest."

Sosuke then said to Palu, "I see. I guess the Head Captain is smarter than I thought. Do you know if anyone else has been arrested?"

Palu then said, "Yes, Gin Ichimaru was with Urahara when Urahara's arrest took place. My source says he was arrested with Urahara. My source has told me that neither of them resisted arrest in way."

Sosuke then said to Palu, "Tell my brother, how much do you trust your sources?"

Palu responded by saying, "I immensely trust my sources. They are giving us information that we never would have found out without them. All of the information my sources have given me have been accurate so far."

Sosuke Aizen nodded and asked Palu, "Tell me then, has Ichigo Kurosaki been arrested."

Palu then said, "No. Ichigo and his friends have not been arrested yet."

Sosuke then said calmly, "I see. So there still is a chance that we can make him come to Hueco Mundo today. He is a perfect test subject for our new army, and his death at the hands of our Espada in Hueco Mundo would boost moral around here to the point where victory in the upcoming war against the Soul Society would be assured."

Palu then said, "Yes brother, as long as I could kill his friend Rukia in front of his dying body."

Sosuke then said, "Palu, I am going to need you to perform a task for me. Think of it as another deed"

Palu then said, "I already know what you want me to do brother; and I accept the task."

Sosuke Aizen then said, "That's good. Gather up a team consisting of four Espada members. You are going to the World of the Living."

**TO BE CONTINUED **

With that another long chapter has been completed. The next two chapters will be the midseason finale special. Since chapter 52 will continue exactly where chapter 51 will lead off, I decided to make both of them the midseason finale special instead of just chapter 52. Below is coming attraction for chapters 51 and 52.

** You have waited all season for these two chapters. Urahara and Hisagi have been arrested. Aizen has been forced to make a move that will change everything. Starting next chapter; Palu, Kageroza, Ulquiorra, Ginjo, and Tsukishma are going to the World of the Living and a character that has been with Bleach for at least six months will die in "ESPADAS IN KARAKURA TOWN." **

**I intend to release both chapter 51 and chapter 52 in three days. I hope you all enjoy the special and thank you for reading this story but it is about to get way better.**


	51. Espadas In Karakura Town Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in the last two chapters. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange. **

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: This is part 1 of the two part midseason finale. Part Two will be published a couple of minutes after this chapter. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 51: Espadas In Karakura Town Part 1 **

**Opening Theme: Chu-Bura by Kelun**

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Twenty First Day of Summer**

Near the Division Three Barracks, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime sit in a room located inside a rundown building. It has been one hour since the arrest of Urahara and Gin. It has also been eighty minutes since the arrest of Hisagi. Ichigo and Yoruichi talked about the events that were going on in the Soul Society as Uryu, Chad, and Orihime listened to the conversation.

Ichigo said, "I still can't believe that my Captain and Captain Hisagi were arrested. The Head Captain really likes to make it clear that he is the boss. Dam, I can't believe that he wants me to be arrested too."

Yoruichi said, "If it wasn't for Izuru, we would all have been arrested by now."

Ichigo then asked, "What do you mean?"

Yoruichi then said, "He was with Shuhei when Shuhei was arrested. If it wasn't for the fact that Hisagi threatened to activate his bankai if they didn't let Izuru go, Izuru would have been arrested which would have meant that I would have never found out about the arrests and made sure you guys were safe. It is because of the actions performed by Hisagi and Izuru that we are all not in jail right now."

Ichigo then said in a cold tone, "Be sure to give them my thanks but we should be talking about more important things such as how we are going to make it to sunrise outside of Munken."

Yoruichi then said calmly, "We are going to have to split up."

Ichigo then said in a confused tone, "What?"

Yoruichi responded by saying, "Ichigo, you and your friends are going to go to the world of the living. They won't send a team to loom for you there until mourning. I am going to visit a good friend of mine."

Ichigo then asked, "Yoruichi, you are going to see Sui Feng? You do understand that her and the Head Captain are the two people the ordered our arrest."

Yoruichi then said, "Yes. She may have ordered my arrest, but she is probably one of the only Captain's that will hear me out. It is our only chance to get Urahara out of prison."

That was when a voice said, "Really, that is the only reason why you want to see me."

Yoruichi turned around to see Sui Feng with tears forming in her eyes with at least twenty members of the stealth force behind her.

Yoruichi then said, "Sui Feng."

Sui Feng then said with tears coming out of her eyes, "How could you? How could you attempt to leave me again? You knew that if you went to Hueco Mundo there was a chance that you would die, so why did you still try to go?"

Yoruichi then said, "Sui Feng I'm sorry by I owed it to Ichigo and Urahara."

Sui Feng said with more tears bursting out of her eyes, "You were doing it for that bastard. Why do you keep trying to abandon me for that bastard?"

Yoruichi then murmured, "You know why."

Sui Feng then said with tears still coming out of her eyes, "Which leads me to something else I don't get."

Yoruichi then said, "What's that Sui Feng." Sui Feng stared at the ground and Yoruichi repeated herself, "Tel me Sui Feng what don't you get about this."

Sui Feng wiped away her tears and said, "I don't know how you could put your life on the line when you have a baby growing inside of your stomach."

Looks of shock appeared on everyone's face and Ichigo yelled in shock, "YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

For five seconds no one spoke. There was only dead silence. Then Yoruichi responded calmly by saying,

"Yes Ichigo. I am pregnant with mine and Kisuke's baby."

Ichigo then asked Yoruichi, "How long how have you been pregnant for?"

Yoruichi said, "I have only been pregnant for two weeks."

Ichigo then said in shock, "Wow, that's unexpected. Congrats."

Sui Feng then said to Ichigo, "You can congratulate her on your own time." Sui Feng then turned to her soldiers and said, "Escort Ichigo and his friends out of this building." Sui Feng then paused before continuing, "Do not arrest them."

One of Sui Feng's soldiers said, "But Captain, we have orders."

Sui Feng responded by saying, "Seeing as I made those orders I think I have the right to break them."

Sui Feng turned to Ichigo and said, "I am letting you return to the World of the Living because if you were arrested, the Head Captain and I would probably have a civil war on my hands." Sui Feng paused before continuing, "I am going to make this clear Ichigo. You are not to go to Hueco Mundo. If you or any of your friends attempt to go to Hueco Mundo, I am going publicly execute Urahara and Captain Yoruichi is going to be forced to raise her child fatherless."

Sui Feng then turned to Yoruichi, "Yoruichi, you are going to come with me to the First Division barracks. The Head Captain wants to have a chat with you."

Sui Feng then turned to Ichigo and said to him, "You get out of my sight now. Take friends with you and get the hell out of here."

Ichigo then quickly said, "Thank you Captain Sui Feng," and he, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime were escorted out of the building by fifteen members of the stealth force.

**Location: Karakura Town**

**Time: One Hour Later**

Ichigo stood in front of his house with Chad, Uryu, and Orihime standing next to him.

Ichigo said, "We have to split up. I know for a fact that the Head Captain will send soldiers to arrest me. If you guys are with me when that happens you will be arrested too."

Uryu said, "I'll stay close in the trees. If an event happens in which you need my help I'll be able to come. Besides, I am the only one here that could use fighting on higher ground as an extreme advantage."

Chad then said, "I'll take Orihime to my place to Tatsuki's house. We will be safe there."

Orihime nodded with tears in her eyes and said, "Stay safe Ichigo." Orihime then turned to Uryu and said, "You to Uryu."

Uryu silently nodded his head and jumped into a nearby thirty foot tree.

Chad and Orihime turned around and walked away.

Ichigo pulled his house key out his pocket and unlocked his door before entering his house. Ichigo slammed his door shut and pounded his hand on it yelling,

"DAM. DAM. DAM."

Ichigo's sister, Karin ran into the room and said, "Ichigo your home. We have a surprise for you."

Ichigo then asked with a straight face, "A surprise."

Karin then said, "Our cousin, Shuu, has returned."

Ichigo then gasped and an angry, shocked look appeared on his face as Tsukishima entered the room he was in.

Ichigo said, "Tsuki-"

Tsukishima cut him Ichigo off and said to Karin, "You should also tell him about our other visitor."

Karin nodded and said, "Shuu's friend, Mr. Jo, is also here."

Suddenly Kugo Ginjo appeared behind Tsukishima and said, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I did not think that I would ever see you again." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Karakura Town**

**Time: No Time Has Elapsed Over the Commercial Break **

Ichigo Kurosaki stared at Tsukishma and Ginjo with a shocked, angry look on his face.

Ichigo then said, "Ginjo, why the hell are you in my house?"

Ginjo then shook his head in disbelief and said, "Ichigo, I am shocked. I thought you would be happy to see your cousin again."

Ichigo then charged at Ginjo but before he could even touch him, Karin ran in front of him Ginjo to shield him.

Karin then said angrily at Ichigo, "Ichigo, how dare you try and hurt Shuu's friend."

Ichigo's eyes widened, he knew what this meant. Ichigo then look at Tsukishma and said,

"You attacked my sister."

Tsukishma then said, "Attack is such a cruel word, I prefer to use 'selectively wounded."

"AHHHHHH." Spiritual energy suddenly burst in the air around Ichigo and Ichigo held his sword in his hand.

Ichigo then yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO THE KARIN."

Ginjo then calmly said, "Ichigo, I though you would also be concerned about your other sister, Yuzu."

In an instant Ichigo flash stepped over to Ginjo and swung his sword at him, Ginjo blocked Ichigo's sword with his hand and said,

"You should consider Karin lucky, she has been placed under Tsukishima's spell but that's it. Yuzu on the other hand is in a much worse position."

Ichigo stepped back and asked Ginjo, "What are talking about Ginjo."

Ginjo, who now had a small, bleeding cut on his hand then said, "Ichigo Kurosaki, we have been sent here to 'convince' you to go to Hueco Mundo. Seeing as your original plans went stale due to the old man."

Ichigo then said, "No, if I go to Hueco Mundo, my captain will be executed."

Ginjo then said, "Ichigo, we are orders to have you voluntarily come to Hueco Mundo. I don't know why Aizen wouldn't allow us to forcibly grab you and take us there, but I'm not in the mood to piss him off."

Ichigo then angrily said to Ginjo, "Well I guess you are going to have to upset Aizen, because I am not going."

Ginjo then grinned, pulled out his sword and said, "I am going to rephrase my offer for you Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki, agree to come to Hueco Mundo, or Yuzu is going to die."

Ichigo flash stepped in front of Ginjo and swung his sword at him again. Ginjo blocked Ichigo's sword with his own sword this time. Ginjo said to Tsukishma,

"Tsukishima, get ready to contact Kageroza. When you do contact him, tell him to kill the girl."

"MY SISTER IS WITH KAGEROZA."

Ginjo once again grinned and said, "Yes, Yuzu is with Kageroza and Ulquiorra is searching for your father. "

Ichigo then angrily said, "If my father wasn't here watching my sisters than who was."

Ginjo then said, "Ikumi Unagiya, but I took care of her. Even if you agree to come to Hueco Mundo which would save Yuzu's life, this town will be mourning the next couple of days."

Ichigo then said, "You killed Unagiya, attacked my sisters, and there is a hit on my father and you expect me to do what you want me to do?"

In the trees nearby Ichigo's house, Uryu could clearly see the spiritual energy pouring out of Ichigo's house.

Uryu asked himself, "What is going on in there. Be careful Ichigo."

Inside Ichigo's house, Ginjo said to Ichigo, who was now standing on the opposite side of the room, "Ichigo Kurosaki, this is your last chance. Agree to come to Hueco Mundo, or buy a body bag for Yuzu."

Ichigo said to Ginjo, "Go to hell Ginjo."

Ginjo said to Tsukishima, "Tsukishima, Go contact Kageroza. Tell him that Ichigo is not cooperating and that it is time to take action. Tell Kageroza to give Yuzu a more painful death than what that lieutenant, Nanao experienced."

Ichigo then yelled, "SHUT UP." Ichigo held his sword out in front of him as blue spiritual energy surrounded him and yelled, "NEITHER OF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO CAUSE ANY MORE HARM TO MY SISTERS IN ANY WAY. **BANKAI**."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	52. Espadas In Karakura Town Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in the last two chapters. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange. Also due to the events in the last two chapters, Ichigo is very anger and his temper is very uncontrollable in this chapter. When the last chapter ended both of his sisters were under Tsukishima's control and his Captain had been arrested.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to abilities to fire a cero. **

**Notice #5: This is part 2 of the two part midseason finale. This is the chapter that will change the entire story. I hope you all enjoyed this midseason finale and I will release chapter 53 in ten days (I'm going on cruise so I can't type fan fiction until get back). Thank you for all of the support so far throughout this season. I can honestly say this chapter is the most important chapter in "Espadas Reborn" so far.**

**Chapter 52: Espadas In Karakura Town Part 2 **

**Opening Theme: Chu-Bura by Kelun**

**Location: Karakura Town**

**Current Date: Twenty First Day of Summer**

Ginjo said to Tsukishima, "Tsukishima, Go contact Kageroza. Tell him that Ichigo is not cooperating and that it is time to take action. Tell Kageroza to give Yuzu a more painful death than what that lieutenant, Nanao experienced."

Ichigo then yelled, "SHUT UP." Ichigo held his sword out in front of him as blue spiritual energy surrounded him and yelled, "NEITHER OF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO CAUSE ANY MORE HARM TO MY SISTERS IN ANY WAY.** BANKAI."**

Ichigo began to rise up into the air and said, "**TENSA ZANGETSU**."

Ginjo then said, "Bankai ehh. Time to see how much you trained and judging by the change in your hair color, I would say that this bankai might actually give me a challenge."

Tsukishima said, "Are you sure you want to do this Ichigo, Karin might accidently take all of your attack."

Ichigo's eyes widened but Ginjo quickly said, "No. She won't. Tsukishma get Karin out of the way, I want to handle this brat personally."

Tsukishima grabbed Karin by the arm and took a couple of steps away from Ginjo.

Ichigo, who was ten foot high in the air, yelled, "GINJO, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY FAMILY." Ichigo stopped what he was saying and said in a less loud but cold tone, "I am going to kill you."

Ginjo, who stood on the ground, began to charge up a cero and said, "Bring it kid."

Ichigo charged at Ginjo and Ginjo fried a massive cero at Ichigo. With his bankai activated Ichigo effortlessly managed to break through the cero blast and collided with Ginjo!

The collision caused an explosion that destroyed the whole house.

The roof of Ichigo house was now in two pieces. The front door had been completely blown off its hinges and all of the windows were now destroyed. Technically, Ichigo, Karin, Tsukishima, and Ginjo now stood outside.

Tsukishima and Karin stared at Ichigo and Ginjo.

Ichigo stared at the ground panting for air. When he completely stood up there were no apparent wounds on his body. However, Ichigo's exhaustion was now visible.

Ginjo also stared at the ground panting for a couple of seconds and had his hand covering his chest. When he completely stood up and moved his hand from his chest, a wound on his chest was visible and blood poured out of it. A grin however appeared on Ginjo's face.

Ginjo said to Ichigo, "So you did get stronger over the last three weeks. I am impressed."

Ichigo responded by coldly saying, "You are right, I did get stronger. However, it helps that I am battling weaker opponents here than I battled in Hueco Mundo."

Ginjo's grin turned to an annoyed frown and said, "Is that so." Ginjo turned to Tsukishma and said, "Tsukishima, he is yours. Our orders are not to kill him. There is nothing against taking control of him."

Tsukishima smiled, pulled out his sword and said, "Yes, will do."

Tsukishima slowly walked over to the exhausted Ichigo. Once he reached Ichigo, Tsukishima swung his sword at him. Ichigo was prepared to block Tsukishima's sword with his own, however, before Tsukishima's sword could touch Ichigo's, another person jumped in front of Ichigo and allowed the sword to enter straight into his stomach.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized that the person who had taken the blow for him was his father, Isshin Kurosaki.

Ichigo said, "Dad. No."

Isshin said, "Ichigo, get Karin to your friends and go save Yuzu. You don't have a lot of time."

Ichigo then said, "Dad."

Isshin then said, "I am very proud of you Ichigo, but go. I know what Tsukishima's power will do to me. GO. GOOOOOOO." Isshin's face began to twitch and said, "I. I. I HAVE TO PROTECT TSUKISHIMA AND KILL ICHIGO."

Ichigo eyes widened and began to back away and once again said, "Dad."

Isshin pulled out his sword and charged at Ichigo. As he got close to Ichigo, Isshin leapt in the air to attack Ichigo when a blue arrow made of Reishi connected straight with his right knee.

Isshin fell to the ground and Ichigo turned around to see Uryu holding his bow and positioning himself to fire another arrow.

Ichigo then said, "Uryu, is that you."

Uryu responded by saying, "Who else would it be. I told you that I would come if I noticed any trouble. You blew the dam roof off of your house when you activated your bankai. I figured that was enough damage for day."

Ichigo looked at his father who had blood pouring out of his right leg and asked Uryu, "What am I supposed to do now."

Uryu answered with a serious look on his face, "Go save Yuzu. I will hold off these two."

Ichigo then said, "No. I am not letting someone else that cares about let themselves get killed or injured because of me."

Uryu said, "Who said anything about me being killed or injured. These two won't touch me. Remember what I told you before we last separated. I am good at fighting from a distance."

Ichigo then flash stepped over to Tsukishima and Karin. Ichigo quickly grabbed Karin and flash stepped over to Uryu.

Ichigo said to Uryu, "Take Karin with you and keep her safe. I'm counting on you Uryu."

Uryu said to Ichigo, "Will do Kurosaki. Good luck."

Suddenly Ginjo said, "Are you two done talking."

Uryu said to Ichigo, "Better get going now."

Ichigo nodded, turned around, and ran away from his house as Uryu fired an arrow made of Reishi at Ginjo.

As Ichigo was running he looked up into the dark sky and hoped that he would be able to rescue his sister. Ichigo began to ran around the neighborhood searching for his sister and after running a couple of blocks, a voice serious voice said,

"Ichigo Kurosaki. What do we have here?"

Ichigo turned around and looked into the unhappy eyes of Ulquiorra Cifer. **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Karakura Town**

**Current Date: Twenty First Day of Summer **

Ichigo looked into the unhappy eyes of Ulquiorra and said, "Ulquiorra. I was told that you were here in Hueco Mundo."

Ulquiorra walked over to Ichigo and said with a frown on his face, "Were you? This doesn't surprise me, Ginjo has mouth on him. What else has he told you?"

Ichigo swung his sword at Ulquiorra in response. Ulquiorra blocked the sword with his arm.

Ichigo said, "I don't have time to deal with you Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra said, "Is that so. Judging by how you are acting, I assume that Ginjo also told you that Kageroza is supposed to kill your sister in five minutes if you don't agree to come to Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo's eyes widened and Ichigo said, "What. I wasn't told that."

Ulquiorra said, "It seems like you were goaded into a fight."

Ichigo swung his sword at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, who had his sword out by now, blocked Ichigo's sword with his own and swung his sword at Ichigo. Ulquiorra's sword just missed Ichigo and Ichigo stepped back.

Ichigo said to Ulquiorra, "Tell me where Yuzu is."

Ulquiorra said, "I am not permitted to tell you that Ichigo."

Ichigo then said, "I see." Ichigo charged at Ulquiorra and said, "I'll just have to make you tell me then. **Getsuga Tenshou**."

Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tenshou at Ulquiorra. The Getsuga Tenshou collided with Ulquiorra's sword and Ulquiorra was forced to take a couple of steps back in order to block the Getsuga Tenshou.

Ulquiorra than said, "I was shocked by the strength of that Getsuga Tenshou, but still. It was nowhere near strong enough to challenge me Ichigo."

Ichigo charged at Ulquiorra again swung his sword at him. Ichigo once again said, "Tell me where my sister is."

Ulquiorra silently blocked Ichigo's sword and stepped away from Ichigo. Ulquiorra said, "If you want to save your sister as much as you make me think you do, you should stop fighting me and continue searching for her."

Suddenly Ichigo appeared next to Ulquiorra with his sword held next to Ulquiorra's back. Ichigo said, "When it comes to my family, I don't mess around."

Ulquiorra looked up into the sky and said, "I have never said this before to a Soul Reaper, but I'm sorry Ichigo."

"AAAAAHHHHHIIIIIIIII" The high pitch scream could be heard throughout the entire town.

This momentarily distracted Ichigo and Ulquiorra swung his sword at Ichigo's head. Ichigo caught off guard and barely dodged out of the way of Ulquiorra's sword. Ichigo took a couple of steps away from Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra said with a frown on his face,

"I think that gave you a good idea about where you sister is."

Before Ulquiorra had finished his sentence, Ichigo was running away from him, and instead running to where the scream was made.

As Ichigo was running he said to himself, "Hang in there Yuzu. I am almost there."

After running for two minutes Ichigo heard another high pitch scream, "AAAAAHHHHHIIIIIIIII," and began to sprint.

Ichigo yelled out into the air, "IM COMING YUZU."

Thirty seconds later Ichigo ran into an alley where he saw Kageroza standing next to a man in a black sweatshirt with a black hood that shielded all of his face except his eyes.

Ichigo looked across from them and saw Yuzu lying on the ground with two deep wounds on her body. One wound across her stomach and another wound across her chest.

Ichigo yelled, "YUZU," and ran to her.

Yuzu looked at Ichigo and pointed at the man wearing the hood that covered all of his face except his eyes.

Ichigo looked at the eyes of Kageroza's accomplice and realized that this was the same man that killed Nanao.

Ichigo then asked Kageroza and his accomplice, "Who did this?"

Kageroza replied by saying, "We both did."

Suddenly a portal appeared next to Kageroza. Kageroza said, "We will see you in Hueco Mundo soon Ichigo. Or else we will kill someone else close to you."

On the other side of Hueco Mundo, Uryu sits next to Karin in a tree. Uryu had no apparent wounds on him.

Back where Ichigo found Yuzu, Ichigo held Yuzu in his arms as Orihime and Chad suddenly arrived in the ally. Both Chad and Orihime saw Ichigo holding Yuzu in his arms and did not approach Ichigo.

Tears formed in Ichigo's eyes as he said to Yuzu, "Yuzu. I am so sorry Yuzu."

Yuzu smiled, put her right hand on Ichigo's cheek and said, "My brother Ichigo. I love you."

At that moment, Yuzu stopped breath and her head tilted on its side. Yuzu was dead.

More tears flew out of Ichigo's eyes as he yelled in despair "YUZU. OHHH NOO NOO MY SISTER YUZU. WHYYY. YUZU. AHHHHHHH.

Orihime and Chad ran over to Ichigo and put their hands on his back to comfort him. Orihime also had tears pouring out of her eyes put two of her fingers on Yuzu's eye lids and shut them.

Ichigo, with tears running down his face, cradled his dead sister in his arms and said in a quiet but sad tone, "I'm sorry Yuzu."

**TILL THE NEXT EPISODE**


	53. After A Kurosaki Has Died

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in the last two chapters. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange. Also due to the events in the last two chapters, Ichigo is very anger and his temper is very uncontrollable in this chapter. Remember Ichigo's sister died at the end of last chapter.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to abilities to fire a cero.**

**Opening Theme: Chu-Bura by Kelun**

**Location: Karakura Town**

**Current Date: Twenty First Day of Summer**

Ichigo, with tears running down his face, cradled his dead sister in his arms and said in a quiet but sad tone, "I'm sorry Yuzu."

**Chapter 53: After A Kurosaki Has Died **

After cradling Yuzu in his arms for two minutes, Ichigo stood up and wiped the tears off his face.

Ichigo turned to face Orihime and said in an angry tone, "Why didn't you try to heal her Orihime?"

Orihime, who had tears running down her eyes stared at Ichigo.

Ichigo then said in furious tone, "When you saw her wounded, WHY DID YOU JUST STAND THERE."

Orihime began to cry and said, "I'm sorry Ichigo. I panicked."

Orihime ran over to Ichigo and Ichigo carefully placed Yuzu on the ground.

Orihime wiped away her tears and said, "Maybe there still is a chance that I could bring Yuzu back to life."  
>Orihime activated her <strong>Sōten Kisshun <strong>technique and a barrier appeared around Yuzu's body.

Suddenly, the wound on Yuzu's stomach began to heal. A look of shock appeared on Ichigo's face and a faint smile appeared on Orihime's face.

That was when the wound on Yuzu's chest burst open and blood splattered all over Ichigo.

Orihime screamed and Ichigo yelled, "YUZU."

The wound on Yuzu's chest now covered everything in between her neck and stomach.

Orihime reactivated **Sōten Kisshun** but the healing technique had no effect on the wound. More tears flew out of Ichigo's eyes as he that there was no chance that Orihime was going to be able to bring Yuzu back to life.

Orihime then asked in a panicked tone, "How this possible? Who did this?"

Ichigo was too distracted to answer and instead picked Yuzu and held her dead body in his arms.

Ichigo said to the dead Yuzu, "I'm sorry Yuzu; that I wasn't here in time to protect you."

Ichigo then fell on his knees and started to rain tears. "WHYYY. WHYY DID HAPPEN TO HER. YUZU. YUZU. AHHHHHHHH."

After crying on his knees with Yuzu in his arms for twenty minutes (If this was a real bleach episode he would be on his knees crying for thirty seconds), Orihime said,

"Ichigo, we have to get out of here. We could be attacked."

With an angry look in his eyes Ichigo said, "Let's go find Uryu and make sure he is o.k. Then we are going back to the Soul Society and freeing my captain from the whole Yamamoto put him in."

Five minutes later Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo, who was still holding Yuzu's dead body in his arms, arrived at what was Ichigo's house. Uryu stood in what used to be the living room with an unconscious Isshin Kurosaki and an unconscious Karin Kurosaki.

Uryu, who had a relieved look on his face, said to Orihime who was walking in front Ichigo, "I had to render Karin and Isshin unconscious; they had been cut by Tsukishma's sword and had fallen under his control."

With a painful look on her face, Orihime silently stepped out of the way and Uryu saw Ichigo holding Yuzu's dead body.

The look on Uryu's face went from relieved to shocked and saddened. Uryu asked silently,

"Ichigo is she-"

Just by looking at Ichigo's eyes, Uryu did not have to finish asking his question since he now knew the answer.

Uryu said to Ichigo, "Kurosaki, I am sorry."

Ichigo said in an angry tone, "Don't be sorry. It's time to go to Soul Society."

Orihime then said, "Ichigo. It is time to let go of Yuzu's body."

Ichigo nodded with a sad look on his face and carefully placed Yuzu down.

Ichigo shed a single tear as he said, "Goodbye Yuzu."

**Location: Soul Society (First Division Headquarters) **

**Time: One Hour Later**

Every Seated officer in the Gotei Thirteen with the exception of Urahara and Hisagi stood outside, near the steps of the First Division headquarters as the Head Captain discussed the events going on.

The Head Captain said to everyone, "As many of you know, Captain Urahara, Captain Hisagi, and former Captain Ichimaru were arrested last night for conspiracy against peace. Lieutenant Kurosaki was supposed to be arrested and is currently on the run and is presumably located in the World of the Living. After consulting with Captain Sui Feng and Captain Shihōin, I have made the decision that the three prisoners will be released as early as tonight as long as they agree to not travel to Hueco Mundo without permission from their superiors."

Looks of relief appeared on some of the captains and lieutenants, especially Renji and Izuru.

Ukitake then asked the Head Captain, "What about lieutenant Kurosaki and his friends?"

The Head Captain then said, "When Ichigo and his friends are located they will not be arrested as long as they agree to no go to Hueco Mundo without our permission."

Kyoraku then asked, "So what are we supposed to do next?"

Yamamoto said, "I will send some soldiers over to the World of the Living to find Ichigo. Then we could start preparing for the war with Aizen that is scheduled to take place in approximately five months."

Kenpachi then said to Yamamoto, "You may want to change those plans old man." A large grin then formed on Kenpachi's face as he turned to his right.

About a hundred feet right, were Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu, who walked straight towards the crowd of seated officers.

Ichigo pulled out his sword and said, "If anyone try's to arrest me or my friends, they will be killed."

Yamamoto said to Ichigo, "Lieutenant Kurosaki, control yourself. I will not have you arrested as long as you agree to not go to Hueco Mundo without my permission."

Ichigo said in an angry tone, "That may be a problem."

Yamamoto then asked, "And why is that lieutenant?"

Ichigo then said, "BECAUSE OF US NOT GOING TO HUECO MUNDO LAST NIGHT, MY SISTER IS DEAD."

One by one, the looks on the faces of every captain and lieutenant changed to a shocked, confused, and puzzled look.

Yoruichi then said, "Ichigo, what?"

Renji then asked, "Ichigo did you just say you sister is dead?"

Yoruichi then said, "Oh my God. Ichigo what happened after you left the Soul Society."

Ichigo, fighting to hold off tears, said in a harsh tone, "The Espadas. Aizen sent at least four of them to Karakura Town."

Many people in the crowd gasped and Komamura said to himself, "Did he just say-"

Izuru then said to himself, "There were Espadas in Karakura town."

Ichigo continued and said, "When I went into my house, Ginjo and Tsukishma were waiting for me. Ginjo had killed Ikumi Unagiya and Tsukishima had taken control of Karin. Yuzu had been kidnapped by Kageroza. My father was eventually cut by Tsukishma as well."

Toshiro's eyes widened when he heard this and he said to himself, "Kageroza was in Karakura Town?"

Ichigo said, "I searched all over town for Yuzu, but by the time found her, it was too late."

Everyone listened intently as Ichigo said his sentence.

Ichigo said, "Yuzu was killed by Kageroza Inaba and the man that killed Nanao Ise."

Every seated officer that was present gasped and began to raise their voices, knowing that the man that killed Nanao had killed another innocent person. They also knew that Aizen had made his next move." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Soul Society (First Division Headquarters) **

**Time: No Time Has Elapsed Over the Commercial Break**

Ichigo said, "My sister was killed by Kageroza Inaba and the man that killed Nanao."

Every seated officer that was present gasped and began to raise their voices.

Yoruichi said, "I'm so sorry Ichigo. If I knew that this would have happened, I would have never had you go back to the World of the Living. None of this would have ever happened."

Ichigo then said, "No. Even if I had stayed in the Soul Society, Aizen would have had my sister killed just to provoke me."

Yamamoto then said, "I am sorry for your loss Ichigo, but I need to know. Are you going to run off to Hueco Mundo without my permission?"

Ichigo then said, "That depends, do you care about the fact that Rukia Kuchiki and Momo Hinamori will killed if some of us don't go to Hueco Mundo soon."

Yamamoto replied by saying, "With all honesty Ichigo, I am expecting several casualties from this war. I would rather allow those two to die then sacrifice two captains and several other soldiers."

Ichigo then said, "Then my answer is 'yes.' If it means saving my friends, I will go to Hueco Mundo without your permission Head Captain." Ichigo paused before saying, "I have a question for you Head Captain, are you going to have me arrested now?"

The Head Captain answered by saying, "No. I have something else planned in mind"

The Head Captain then dismissed everyone.

**Location: Soul Society (Division Twelve Headquarters) **

**Time: Seven Hours Later **

Urahara and Hisagi stood in front of the Squad Twelve barracks and talked. Ichigo Kurosaki realized that they have been released from detainment and walked up to them.

Ichigo said in a serious tone, "I'm glad that they released you two. The Head Captain is really serious about keeping us out of Hueco Mundo,"

Urahara then said, "Ichigo, we heard about what happened to Yuzu. I am terribly sorry."

Hisagi then said, "I am sorry too. Aizen has really crossed the line."

Ichigo then said to Hisagi, "Captain Hisagi, I believe that Aizen is going to have one of his captives killed soon. We need to go to Hueco Mundo and save Rukia and Momo."

Hisagi then said, "I know. But that is no longer the only reason why I want to go to Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo then said, "What?"

Urahara then said to Ichigo, "Yamamoto knows that we are still planning on going to Hueco Mundo without his permission, so he is going to take action. I don't know how soon it will be, but you, Yoruichi, Captain Hisagi, and I are going to be removed from our positions as Captains and Lieutenants."

A stunned look appeared on Ichigo's face and Ichigo said, "You can't be serious."

Hisagi then said to Ichigo, "He has never been more serious in his life I'm afraid. Many Captains and Lieutenants are opposed to this, but Yamamoto doesn't care. He is afraid that other Captains and Lieutenants will come with us to Hueco Mundo and we will be leading them to their death bed. "

Urahara then said to Ichigo, "Yamamoto has the right idea, but when he takes this action and revokes our positions as Captains and Lieutenants, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Kenpachi will act on their promise to rebel."

Hisagi then said to Urahara and Ichigo, "The Soul Society has a civil war on its hands."

**TO BE CONTINUED **

****Ending Theme:** **Tsumasaki by OreSkaBand**** (New Ending Theme)

I will release the next chapter in three days. I intend to make chapter 58 the Season finale. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Thank you.


	54. The Sixth Espada, Ginjo's Punishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in the last two chapters. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange. Also due to the events in the last two chapters, Ichigo is very anger and his temper is very uncontrollable in this chapter. Remember Ichigo's sister died at the end of last chapter.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to abilities to fire a cero.**

**Chapter 54: The Sixth Espada, Ginjo's Punishment **

**Opening Theme: Chu-Bura by Kelun**

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Twenty Second Day of Summer**

Sosuke Aizen sat in a room while Palu stood right next to him. Sosuke had a mild grin on his face and said to Palu,

"Brother, please escort Kugo Ginjo into the room."

Palu responded by saying to Aizen, "Yes brother." Palu left the room and reentered thirty seconds later with Ginjo.

Ginjo said to Aizen, "Lord Aizen, how may I be at your assistance."

Aizen, with a mild grin on his face, calmly said to Ginjo, "Ginjo, I heard about what you did in Karakura town yesterday. This has been confirmed by two people don't deny it."

Ginjo frowned and asked, "What did I do Lord Aizen."

Aizen said to Ginjo, "Ginjo, you were instructed to reason with Ichigo and sway him to go to Karakura town. Instead you goaded him into a fight."

Ginjo then said, "Those reports are false."

Aizen then said, "Did you or did you not allow Ichigo Kurosaki to release his bankai."

Ginjo then said, "I did, but so did Tsukishima."

Aizen then said, "From Tsukishima has told Palu and me, he attempted to stop Ichigo Kurosaki from using his bankai, but you told Tsukishima that you wanted to handle Ichigo yourself. Is that true?"

Ginjo then said, "Yes, I won't deny that part. Once Ichigo Kurosaki released his bankai, I felt that it was my job to take care of him alone."

Aizen then said calmly, "So had the intention of killing him."

Ginjo then said, "At that point, I felt it was my duty to do so."

That was when Palu said with a menacing grin on his face, "Well Espada, you were wrong."

Ginjo turned to Palu and asked, "I couldn't care less about what you think Palu."

Palu then said, "Seeing that I am Lord Aizen's main subordinate, you should care about my opinion."

Aizen then said to Ginjo, "Ginjo. Focus on me."

Ginjo then said, "I understand I went against orders but it wasn't a big deal. I know Palu and Kageroza were going to kill Ichigo's sister no matter what happened."

Aizen then said calmly, "Ginjo, think about the overall effects of your actions. If you had followed orders, Ichigo would have come to Hueco Mundo and would have been killed in battle by an Espada. This would have raised moral in Hueco Mundo and would severely hurt the moral in the Soul Society. If Ichigo decides to come to Hueco Mundo now, he will bring his Captain and at least three more Captains and Lieutenants. While I can guarantee that we will defeat them, I cannot guarantee that this will take place without casualties."

Ginjo then said, "Lord Aizen, with all due respect we all know that you won't give two shits for one measly casualty."

Aizen grinned and said, "Your right, however I do not want more Espadas to think that they can get away with disobeying my orders. With that said, you are going to be punished for your actions."

Ginjo then angrily said, "Punished for actions? What kind of shit are you talking about. I did not do anything wrong."

Palu then said to Ginjo, "Hey asshole, watch your mouth. If you ever talk to my brother like that again, I will personally slit your throat.

Ginjo then said to Palu, "Piss off Palu."

Sosuke then said to Ginjo, "Ginjo, be quiet."

Ginjo nodded and said, "Lord Aizen."

Aizen responded by saying, "Ginjo, take off your shirt and show me your Espada tattoo."

Ginjo removed his shirt and revealed the number "six" tattooed onto his abdomen (same location as Tsukishima).

Aizen then said, "Ginjo I am going to make an example out of you. Now tell me your rank."

Ginjo boldly said, "I am Kugo. Espada number six."

Aizen then grinned and said, "Ginjo, what happens to that six if we turned it upside down."

Ginjo quietly gasped and he knew what was about to happen. Ginjo stuttered and said, "The six would turn into a nine."

Aizen then said, "Exactly. Ginjo, the first part of your punishment will be that the 'six' on your chest will be turned into a nine."

Ginjo then angrily said, "Lord Aizen that's absurd. The Espadas rankings are to be based on strength, if I am moved down to the ninth rank; you are letting three weaker Espadas surpass me."

Aizen then said, "That is a good point Ginjo, but seeing as you almost got killed by Ichigo again, I personally do not believe that you are as strong as we made you out to be."

Ginjo then said, "This is bull-"

Aizen then said, "There is a second part of your punishment."

Ginjo then said in an angry tone, "Ohh, what's that."

Aizen then said, "Seeing as you are now the ninth Espada, we are going to promote Zommari to the sixth rank."

Ginjo then said, "You are promoting the ninth Espada to the sixth rank. That's ludicrous."

Aizen then said, "Zommari is strong, but he wasn't able to demonstrate his power to me when I examined everyone back in the desert. This is why he was given the ninth rank. Two hours ago, Palu and I had him demonstrate his powers on one of your fraccion. His power effectively killed him."

Ginjo then said, "Are you saying that you had one of my fraccion killed?"

Aizen then said, "It wasn't my intention but there are some things you cannot control."

Ginjo then asked, "Which one of my fraccion did you kill?"

Aizen then said, "Remember, it was not my intention to have them die, but I personally won't be shedding any tears over his death. However, I will admit that Giriko was a good soldier."

Ginjo then said, "Giriko? My top fraccion is dead?"

Aizen then said, "Yes, he is dead but will always be remembered as the strong fraccion that killed a lieutenant."

Giriko then said in an angry tone, "You bastard. You don't just go killing off your own soldiers like that."

Aizen then calmly said, "Ginjo, I am the strongest person alive. If one measly soldier died at my hands, I won't really care."

Palu then said to Ginjo in a taunting tone, "Yeah, now get out of here Espada number nine."

Ginjo then said to Palu, "I have had it with you."

Ginjo pulled out his sword and swung it at Palu's head. Palu ducked out of the way and said, "You are dead."

That was when Aizen said, "Ginjo, put your sword away now. If you step over the line one time, your execution will have to be arranged."

Ginjo stared at Palu and then at Aizen and then angrily said, "This is shit."

Ginjo turned around and walked out of the room.

Sosuke Aizen then said, "Palu."

Palu said, "Yes Lord Aizen."

Sosuke Aizen said, "I need you to perform one last deed for me please." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Twenty Second Day of Summer**

Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad talked in a room when Urahara and Yoruichi entered.

Yoruichi said to Ichigo, "We have received word that the members of the stealth force traveled to the world of the living and found Karin and your father unconscious. They have placed both of them into barriers to make sure that Tsukishima won't be able to make them cause any harm."

Ichigo then quietly said, "That good."

Yoruichi then said to Ichigo, "Ichigo, I am terribly sorry for your loss. If there is anything we could do to help then-"

Ichigo interrupted Yoruichi and said, "No. Yuzu is dead and nothing can be done about that. Not even Orihime was able to bring her back to life. The only thing we could do is go to Hueco Mundo."

Urahara then said, "Ichigo. I want to go to Hueco Mundo as much as you, but it is not that simple anymore. We are being watched 24/7 and the Head Captain is could remove us from power at any moment."

Ichigo said to Urahara, "But last night you and Hisagi said-"

Urahara interrupted Ichigo and said, "I did some thinking about going to Hueco Mundo overnight. To be honest we go back to Hueco Mundo today, most of us will probably die. So would Rukia and Momo. We will have to train for at least a couple of weeks before I would consider going to Hueco Mundo with you guys."

Ichigo said to Urahara, "This no longer just about Rukia and Momo. My father and Karin are now forced to do Tsukishima's bidding. My father is strong enough to break out of one dumb barrier and cause some serious damage. We need to go to Hueco Mundo fast to save Rukia and Momo as well as kill Tsukishima."

Urahara then said, "Fine, in twenty days we will go to Hueco Mundo. During that time we will train. Remember Ichigo, once we go back to Hueco Mundo, there will be no turning back. If we haven't lost our position as Captain and Lieutenant by the time we leave the Soul Society, there is no doubt that we will be stripped of those ranks as soon as we enter that garganta. Also, there is a possibility that a civil war would start if the Head Captain removed us from power. This would mean us leaving for Hueco Mundo could lead to the worst conflict in the Soul Society possible."

That was when a male voice said, "Is that so?" Suddenly a young man who appeared to be fifteen or sixteen entered the room holding a zanpakto.

Ichigo said to the young man, "Who the hell are you?"

The young man said, "I am hurt that you do not remember me lieutenant."

Urahara then said, "I know who you are. You were that soldier I saw talking to Ichigo the day after the invasion." (A Quick flashback to episode 46 would now occur if this was an actual anime episode).

The young man said, "Dam right I was. So, you guys are planning to go to Hueco Mundo in twenty days, you may be stripped of your titles, and there is a possibility of a civil war occurring in the Soul Society. All of this is information that I will be delighted to tell Lord Aizen about."

Suddenly the eyes of everyone in the room widened. Ichigo said to the young man,

"Your one of Aizen's soldiers?"

The young man responded by chuckling, "Heheh," before swinging his zanpakto at Ichigo.

The young man's Zanpakto was just a normal blade and Ichigo blocked it with his own zanpakto.

Ichigo swung his sword at young man and the sword wounded the young man's shoulder.

Ichigo said, "You are pretty weak for one of Aizen's soldiers."

The young man said, "That is because I have not been resurrected yet."

Suddenly a voice yelled, "ROAR ZABIMARU."

Ichigo looked up to see Renji, who now directly above the young man, swing his zanpakto at the Young man.

Ichigo yelled, "DON'T KILL HIM RENJI," but it was too late. Renji's zanpakto crashed into the young man's head.

The young man fell to the ground mortally wounded and said to Ichigo, "Palu will resurrect me and I will get to tell Aizen all about your plans." The young man paused for a second and said, "One thing you must know Ichigo is that you have thirteen days to go to Hueco Mundo or Rukia is dead."

The young man's then proceeded to turn into dust.

Byakuya who had entered the room and witnessed the young man die said,

"They intend to kill my sister in less than two weeks."

Ichigo turned around and said, "Byakuya-"

Byakuya interrupted Ichigo and said, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I have spent the last two weeks debating whether or not I should go to Hueco Mundo with you and help rescue my sister. Because I have sworn to obey the law I have been against the idea of coming with you, however some laws are meant to be broken."

Byakuya paused for a moment and said, "Ichigo Kurosaki, in thirteen days I will join you and your friends and we will go to Hueco Mundo. We are going to save my sister.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

****Ending Theme: Tsumasaki by OreSkaBand****

Sorry about taking so long to release this chapter I have been very busy lately. I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is that I am not going to be able to release a chapter for another week. The good news is that there are only four chapters left in this season (The Power and Tragedy Arc), and they will all be released in a period of ten days. All four chapters will be part of the Espadas Reborn special entitled, "The Final Deed."


	55. The Final Deed

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in the last two chapters. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange. **

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to abilities to fire a cero.**

**Chapter 55: The Final Deed **

**Opening Theme: Chu-Bura by Kelun**

**Ending Theme: Tsumasaki by OreSkaBand**

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Twenty Second Day of Summer**

Sosuke Aizen said to Palu, "I need you to perform one last deed for me."

Palu then said to his brother, "What may that deed by Lord Aizen."

Sosuke Aizen calmly said, "There is doubt in my mind that I am the strongest person alive; however there is a way that could make me stronger."

Palu then said, "I feared that you were thinking about this."

Sosuke Aizen then said, "In order to get stronger, I need to be resurrected. In order to be resurrected, I need to die."

Palu then said, "Brother that is impossible. You are immortal. You can't die."

Aizen then said, "Don't lie to me Palu; there is a way I could die.

Palu then said, "Dam. You are really serious about this."

Aizen then said, "I am immortal, but there is a way to make me mortal. Once that happens I am vulnerable and could be killed."

Aizen then said to Palu, "Do you remember what I told you the last time we met before my confrontation with the Soul Reapers four years ago."

Palu nodded his head and said, "The only way an Aizen can die is if he is killed by another Aizen."

Sosuke Aizen then said, "If you stab through the heart with your sword, and I am holding your sword as you do it, I could die."

Palu then said, "But Brother-"

Sosuke Aizen then said, "And if I die, I could be resurrected."

Palu then asked his brother, "When will the deed have to be performed."

Sosuke Aizen then said, "In twelve days. The day before Ichigo Kurosaki will come to Hueco Mundo."

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Twenty Fourth Day of Summer**

Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Hisagi stand in a room next to each other with sweat pouring out of their faces. Urahara stood across from them and said,

"You guys are doing very well, but we need to push the boundaries even more if you guys are going to get stronger."

Ukitake coughed for a couple of seconds and then said, "We have been working at this now for hours, perhaps a break is necessary."

Hisagi turned Ukitake and said, "You can take a break if you want, but I'm not going to stop training. It is only a matter of time until the Head Captain removes Urahara and me from power. When that happens, I have to be as strong as possible to fight."

Ukitake then said to Hisagi, "The one thing I want to ask you Hisagi is what you want to fight?" Do you want to fight Aizen and his army in Hueco Mundo and rescue your lieutenant or do you want to fight the Head Captain and his leadership."

Hisagi responded by saying, "I want to save my lieutenant, however, I also want to show the Head Captain that we don't need to listen to his pathetic orders anymore."

Ukitake then said, "Understood. I am beginning to feel the same way.

Kyoraku then said, "Who would have ever thought that us three would want to rebel against the Head Captain. The thing is, my lieutenant is dead and so is his. We are both going through immense pain right now, and he doesn't seem to care about the fact that your lieutenants (Hisagi's lieutenant and Ukitake's lieutenant) are close to death."

Ukitake then said, "Ok. Let's keep training."

Hisagi then said, "That is what I wanted to hear."

**Location: Squad Three Barracks **

**Current Date: Twenty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ichigo is talking to Yoruichi at the front of the squad three barracks when Kaname Tosen approached them.

Kaname Tosen said to Ichigo, "Ichigo, could I talk to you in private."

Ichigo nodded his head and the walked away from Yoruichi.

Ichigo said, "Tosen, what's on your mind?"

Tosen responded by saying, "I here that Captain Kuchiki has decided that he will go with you and your friends to Hueco Mundo. Is that true?"

Ichigo said, "Yes. Captain Kuchiki has decided to accompany us to Hueco Mundo so he could save his sister.

Tosen then said, "Is a rescue the only thing you guys are trying to accomplish?"

Ichigo then said, "What do mean by that?"

Tosen said, "Lieutenant Kurosaki. Just like Captain Kuchiki, I am going to accompany you and your friend to Hueco Mundo; however my goal is different from you."

Ichigo asked Tosen, "What is your goal Tosen?"

Tosen responded by saying, "My goal is to provide justice to those bastards. My goal is to rid the world of Sosuke Aizen." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Twenty Eighth Day of Summer (Fourth Week of Summer) **

Kugo Ginjo, Tsukishma, and several of the new soldiers that Palu had recently resurrected talk privately in a room.

Ginjo said, "So. The rumor is that Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends will mount a rescue in one week."

Kariya then said, "Great. I can get my revenge."

Hanza then said to Kariya, "Get in line Bount."

Tsukishima then said, "Calm down. It is not really that much of a big deal. Ichigo wouldn't even be able to beat a dam fraccion."

Yoshi then said, "Speaking of fraccion Tsukishima, I heard your fraccion got his ass kicked to a lieutenant four weeks ago."

Tsukishima then said, "I know. He is an embarrassment to all other fraccion." Tsukishima then turned to Ginjo and said, "Hey Ginjo, want to trade fraccion."

Ginjo did not respond, he just had a stern look on his face and appeared to be in a deep thought. Ginjo then said,

"What do you guys think about that asshole brother Lord Aizen has? All that bastard has been doing is harassing us."

Tsukishima then said, "Are you still pissed about your ranking demotion. It is not that much of a big deal. At least you're still an Espada."

Ginjo then said, "But that brother of his. What is the big deal about him? He isn't even that strong."

Suddenly a voice said, "That is where you a wrong."

Everyone turned around to see Ulquiorra and Stark enter the room. Ulquiorra continued what he was saying,

"You guys probably all heard about this, but Lord Aizen's brother severely wounded me after the invasion."

Stark then said, "I don't know how string that man is, but he defiantly has the strength of a resurrected Espada."

Ginjo then said, "I don't care how string he is, but after we kill Ichigo and his friends, I am going to personally put my sword through Palu's head."

**Location: First Division Headquarters **

**Current Date: Twenty Eighth Day of Summer (Fourth Week of Summer)**

Ichigo Kurosaki entered a meeting room in the First Division Headquarters. The Head Captain had asked Kurosaki to come alone so they could talk privately. When Ichigo entered the room, he saw the Head Captain sitting in a chair. Ichigo took a seat in the chair next to the Head Captain and the Head Captain said,

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, I assume you know why you are here."

Ichigo replied by saying, "No, I don't Head Captain."

Yamamoto said, "Lieutenant Kurosaki, I am well aware of your plans to go to Hueco Mundo in one week. I am also well aware that other Captains and Lieutenants have agreed to accompany you. I assume you heard what happens the moment you enter the garganta."

Ichigo then said, "You are seriously going to remove me from my position as a lieutenant?"

The Head Captain said, "Yes. Ichigo Kurosaki, I order you and your Captain and every other Captain to not go to Hueco Mundo and make a desperate attempt at a rescue. We have a war on our hands and I have no intention of letting Captains and Lieutenants throw their lives away."

Ichigo then aid to the Head Captain, "You do realize that if you remove me and my Captain from power, other Captains will rebel against you in response."

The Head Captain, "I understand that. Some Captains are starting to get tired of my orders; however I only have the Soul Society's best intentions in mind. If a civil war is the only thing that can delay the battle between Aizen and the Soul Society, then let the civil war happen. If we waged battle with Aizen and his Espada next week, we would lose."

Ichigo then angrily said, "But Rukia and Momo would both die and Soul Reapers will die fighting one another."

The Head Captain then said, "Do you really think I am going to let several Captain's and lieutenants throw their own lives away for two lieutenants?"

Ichigo then said, "Yes, you would. If your lieutenant was one of the captives you would stop at nothing to save him. Rukia is my friend, which is why I am going to save her."

The Head Captain then said, "Fine. If that is your decision, then just keep this in mind. Your restless actions are going to be what causes a civil war, as well as the deaths of several Captains and Lieutenants."

Ichigo then said in a serious tone, "Head Captain, you have no faith in your army. We have been training for the last four weeks and we are going to continue to train until the moment we leave for Hueco Mundo."

For the next five days, all of the Soul Reapers did exactly what Ichigo said they were doing. They trained until there was no more energy left in them. As all of this training was going on, all Ichigo would think about was his dead sister, his captive friend, and the immense prospect of a civil war which could break out at any moment.

The fifth week of Summer was now only two days away.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

With that, the final part of Season 3 has begun. There are three chapters left in season three. The Season finale will be chapter 58. I understand that this chapter did not have much action in it, but I will guarantee you that the next three chapters will be a lot more exciting. The final three chapters in this season will all be released over the next ten days.


	56. The Final Deed 2, Brother Kills Brother

**This is a big chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon.**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in the last two chapters. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange. **

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Last chapter Sosuke Aizen told his brother about a process to make him mortal.**

**Chapter 56: Brother Kills Brother; The Final Deed 2 **

**Opening Theme: Chu-Bura by Kelun**

**Ending Theme: Tsumasaki by OreSkaBand**

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Third Day of Summer**

Palu asked his brother,"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sosuke Aizen replied by saying, "Yes, this is the only way to make me stronger."

Palu then said, "I agree with you on that but what if the other Espada find out that you are doing this. Some of them may rebel."

Sosuke then said, "Let them rebel. They are all just my pawns. The only two Espada I have the faintest care about are Stark and Ulquiorra, and they both won't rebel against me."

Palu then said, "Still, that Ginjo has become a pain in our ass. If he found out you were dead, even if it was only for a day, there is no doubt in my mind that he would pull something."

Sosuke then said, "And if he does pull something then just simply kill him."

Palu then asked Sosuke, "Are you sure that this will even make you mortal brother?

Sosuke then said, "Palu, the Hōgyoku no longer recognizes me as its master. Even though I became immortal after I fused with it, if I no longer have the urge to live, I can simply kill myself. However, from I have been able to gather Palu, is that if you resurrected a shinigami that you have killed, that person is even stronger than the average resurrected shinigami. With that said, if you deal the finishing blow to me, I will be even stronger when I am resurrected."

Palu then said, "I was hoping that you wouldn't figure that out."

Sosuke Aizen then said, "Palu, I am Sosuke Aizen. Did you seriously think I would not figure that out?"

Palu then said, "You do know everything brother. That is what amazes me about you."

Sosuke Aizen then said, "There should be more qualities about me that amaze you. Anyways you will kill me eighteen hours before the fifth week of summer. In other words, I will die during the sixth hour of tomorrow morning."

Palu then said, "What about your immortality brother. You won't have that automatically when you're resurrected."

Sosuke then said, "That is true, but there is a way I could retain my immortality."

Palu then asked, "How?"

Sosuke then said, to his brother, "I will explain how after the deed is done."

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Thirty Fourth Day of Summer**

**Current Time: 12:01 A.M.**

Hisagi, Gin, Urahara, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Tosen, and Izuru talk in front of the fifth division barracks.

Hisagi said, "So in one day we are all losing our ranks."

Gin then said, "I forfeited my rank several years ago."

Ichigo said, "I don't really care. The Head Captain has really turned into a jack ass."

Tosen then said, "Hey. He may not be as compassionate as you want, but he has your best intentions in his mind. Try and show a little respect for him."

Hisagi then said, "Who could show respect to someone that is just willing to let two lieutenants die, especially after his own lieutenant died."

Gin then said, "I never had respect for that man in the first place, so he could rot away for all I care."

Ichigo then said, "In one day we are going to get Rukia and I am going to get revenge."

Urahara then said, "I knew you wanted to get revenge. Keep this in mind Ichigo, these Espadas are strong. Try not pick a fight with Kageroza or the guy that killed Nanao."

Ichigo then said in a serious tone, "What does it matter. You have trained all us. Your training increased the strength of my bankai by at least three times its original strength. Your training gave at least half of the captains a second bankai. Izuru even has a bankai now."

Yoruichi then said, "The point Ichigo is trying to make is that we are ready."

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fourth Day of Summer**

**Current Time: 6:00 A.M.**

Palu said to Sosuke, "It is six o'clock brother."

Sosuke Aizen said to Palu, "I know. Palu, it is time to draw your sword."

Palu then said, "I'll see you in the World of the Living."

Palu then drew his sword and began to move it towards Sosuke. Sosuke put his hand on the sword and said,

"The time is now."

Sosuke and Palu moved the sword directly in front of Sosuke's chest. Palu paused for a second and Sosuke silently nodded his head. Sosuke and Palu proceeded to thrust the sword straight through Sosuke's heart. **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Thirty Fourth Day of Summer**

**Current Time: 6:15 A.M.**

Ichigo and Urahara talk privately.

Ichigo said, "Captain, I have been wondering. What do you think our chances our?"

Urahara then said, "I don't know. Are you asking me what the chances of us surviving, the chances of us rescuing Rukia or Momo, or the chances of avoiding civil war?"

Ichigo then said, "All of them."

Urahara said, "To be honest, the chances of any of those things happening are pretty low."

Ichigo then said, "Captain, you don't think that-"

Urahara then said, "I don't think all of us are going to die, but there is not a doubt in my mind that some of us are going to lose our lives."

Ichigo then said, "I have been thinking the same thing."

Urahara then said, "To be honest, I am kind of hoping that Sui Feng manages to convince Yoruichi not to come."

Ichigo then said, "The Head Captain's threats couldn't even change her mind, so what makes you think that Sui Feng would be able too."

Urahara then said, "Sui Feng is one of Yoruichi's best friends. Yoruichi will be the mother of my baby. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Ichigo then said, "I understand Captain."

Urahara then said, "If she does go. I will be with her for every moment. I will make sure that no sword even comes close to her."

Ichigo then said, "But that will create another problem."

Urahara then asked, "What is that?"

Ichigo then said, "Yoruichi is strong Captain that is defiantly able to protect herself. If you protect her and not yourself, Yoruichi will be raising your child fatherless."

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fourth Day of Summer**

**Current Time: 6:20 A.M.**

Palu stood alone in the room where Sosuke Aizen had just died. Sosuke body had already turned to dust. That was when a voice said,

"So Lord Aizen is dead?"

Palu pulled out his sword and turned around to see the young man that had confronted Ichigo twelve days ago enter the room. The young man had apparently been resurrected.

Palu then said, "You saw what happened."

The young man then said, "Yes, I did Lord Aizen."

Palu then said, "Lord Aizen?"

The young man then said, "Your brother is now dead. You are now the leader of the army. It will honor to severe you Lord Aizen."

Palu then said, "Quit sucking up its annoying."

The young man then said, "I'm sorry. But do you intend to do with the army?"

Palu then said, "Hey kid, if you really saw everything, then you would know that I am going to resurrect my brother."

The young man said, "So this whole thing was to make your brother stronger?"

Palu then said to the young man, "Yes, but do not tell anyone about this."

The young man said, "I won't tell anyone except for my father. He is your main source of information in the soul Society and it would be very useful for him to know seeing that he is very high up in the Gotei Thirteen."

Palu then chuckled and said, "Why the hell would you say that. My brother would have killed you on the spot for saying that."

The young man then said, "But you are not your brother. You have all of the power now; all you need to do is seize it."

Palu turned and faced the young man and said in a serious tone, "What do you mean by that young man?"

The young man said, "Don't resurrect your brother and take the throne Lord Aizen."

Palu then said, "You're a fool. The only Lord Aizen there is; is my brother." That's when Palu quickly moved his sword straight into the young man's chest.

The young man yelled as blood flew out of his mouth, "BASTARD. WHEN MY FATHER FINDS OUT THAT YOU KILLED ME-"

An insane grin formed on Palu's face and Palu said, "Looks like I am going to have to frame an Espada for your death"

As Palu said that, he did not realize that someone else had been watching him. The door that allowed entrance to the room had never been closed fully after the young man had entered, and someone else had been silently watching though the small opening.

Kugo Ginjo watched the beginning of Palu's maniacal laugh as the young man he had just stabbed fell to the ground and succumbed to his wound.

** TO BE CONTINUED **

With that one of the most important chapters in the Season has been completed. The Season Finale is only two weeks away.

Also, many of you have voted on poll for your favorite part of Espadas Reborn and while there were ties for 2nd, 3rd, and 4th place... the clear winner was Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Kenpachi Kiganjo (chapters 15-18)

One last thing, in the season three roundup i will be answer questions that you have all asked me, if you want me to focus on a specific question, please pm me your question.

Thank you and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter


	57. The Final Deed 3

**Second to Last Chapter of Season Three! Season Finale Will be Released in Two Days **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon.**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in the last two chapters. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange. **

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

****Notice#5: The "source" was the young man killed by Palu at the end of the last chapter.****

**Also, judging by a couple of the reviews and questions I have received, many people are asking me how Aizen's resurrected army is still loyal to him. For the answer, read chapter nine.**

**Chapter 57: The Final Deed 3 **

**Opening Theme: Chu-Bura by Kelun**

**Ending Theme: Tsumasaki by OreSkaBand**

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fourth Day of Summer**

Ginjo, Tsukishima, Kageroza, Yammy, and Barragan spoke privately in a room.

Ginjo said, "Sosuke Aizen is dead."

Kageroza laughed and said, "Very funny. I wish he was dead."

Tsukishima said, "I don't think he is joking."

Kageroza stopped laughing and said, "Ginjo, did you see Aizen die?

Ginjo said, "No. But I did hear Palu tell that young source that he killed his brother before killing the young boy."

Kageroza said, "So that's just great, the one person that we could talk to about this is dead."

Ginjo said, "There is more. Palu said he intends to resurrect his brother. He just killed him to make him stronger. Also, Palu intends to pin the sources' death on an Espada."

The eyes of Tsukishima, Kageroza, Yammy, and Barragan all widened after hearing this.

Barragan said, "Wait did you just say-"

Ginjo interrupted Barragan and said, "Someone is being framed for the boy's death. That someone is probably one of us."

Kageroza said, "It is probably going to be you Ginjo. Think about it, you and Palu have always hated each other. Killing you off would probably come to his benefit."

Tsukishima said, "Yeah. The only other Espada who dislikes him is Ulquiorra, but I can't see him being able to convince his brother that Ulquiorra was behind the young boy's death."

Ginjo said, "Which is why I snuck into one of Aizen's weapon rooms and stole these."

Ginjo pulled ten medium size knives out of his pocket.

Ginjo then said, "I know that these knives don't compare at all to our swords and ceros, but if we ever get cornered in a fight and we need a last second strategy, these knives could help."

Tsukishima said, "I can't see how, but on the other hand they could be useful if we ever wanted to throw one at an enemy's head."

Baraggan said, "They are weapons. I'll take one."

Ginjo then said, "I have enough for everyone here to take two. Who know, these knives may save our lives or end others."

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Urahara watched almost every Captain train for a second bankai. The only four Captains that were not present were Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Yoruichi, and Sui Feng. Most of the Captains that were present had already achieved a second bankai, and many others were close to doing so.

Among that captains that already achieved a second bankai were Toshiro, Kyoraku, Unohana, Hisagi, and Ukitake. Along with them Byakuya and Yoruichi had opted to have their bankai strengthened immensely. Shinji and Rose also obtained a second bankai.

Urahara said to everyone, "You have all made amazing progress and should be proud of yourselves."

Toshiro then said, "It sucks that we will probably be enemies in a couple of hours."

Hisagi then said, "We don't have to be enemies. Momo is your best friend; you could help us rescue her too."

Toshiro said, "No. I will not go against the Head Captains orders."

Komamura said, "I owe him too much to go against him. While I have nothing against your decision at all, if the Head Captain wants us to stop you guys from going to Hueco Mundo, we will do just that."

Hisagi said, "For the sake of the Soul Society I wish you guys did not think that way."

Toshiro said, "For the sake of the Soul Society I wish you guys would reconsider your decision."

Mayuri then said, "I don't see what the real problem is here. I have predicted that a civil war would take place for a long time now."

Toshiro then said to Mayuri, "I have been wondering Mayuri, which side are you on?"

Mayuri grinned and said, "Whichever side benefits me the most?"

That was when the Third Seat of the First Division Genshirō Okikiba entered the training area and said to everyone,

"Attention everyone." Every Captain stared at Okikiba as he continued to speak, "I am sorry for the intrusion, but Captain Yamamoto wants to see all of you. He has a very important announcement to make."

A serious look of concern could be seen of Kisuke Urahara's face. **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing) **

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Stark and Ulquiorra were talking inside a room when Ginjo, Tsukishima, Kageroza, Yammy, and Barragan entered.

Stark said, "What are you guys doing here. You should all be in your assigned rooms in the event of an invasion by the Soul Reapers."

Ginjo quickly said, "Aizen is dead."

Stark said, "What? That's not possible."

Ginjo said, "I saw Palu confess it to that source that was recently resurrected. After he confessed this he killed the source."

Stark said, "I guess Palu didn't do a good job of keeping the deed a secret."

Tsukishima calmly said, "So you knew?"

Stark then said, "Yes. Ulquiorra, Palu and I were the only ones supposed to know about this."

Ulquiorra then said, "Palu really is an idiot."

Ginjo then said, "There is more to this." Stark looked at Ginjo as he continued. "Palu said he was going to frame the sources' death on an Espada."

A look of shock appeared on Starks face and he said, "What?"

Ulquiorra then said, "It will probably be me"

Ginjo then said, "No. Sosuke Aizen knows you would never do something like that to your own ally. I know I am the one that is going to be framed."

That was when Palu said, "Framed for what?"

Everyone turned around to see Palu enter the room.

Tsukishima then said, "Palu, what are you doing here?"

Palu said, "I am here to kill Ginjo for the murder of one of our allies."

Ginjo said, "We all know that you killed the young boy."

Palu said, "What young boy?"

Ginjo replied in an angry tone, "The young boy that you killed after you told him about your brother's death."

Palu then said, "Enough with your silly story." Palu proceeded to pull out his sword and said, "Don't resist your imminent death and die with dignity."

Ginjo yelled, "KISS MY ASS."

Ginjo pulled out his sword and charged at Palu. Ginjo swung his sword at Palu and Palu blocked Ginjo's sword.

Ginjo retaliated with a stronger sword swing, but Palu effortlessly fended off Ginjo's sword with his own sword.

Ginjo once again swung his sword at Palu but Palu dodged the sword and swung his sword at Ginjo, who had left an opening where his heart was. That was when the clank of a sword blocking another sword was heard, and Palu looked at Ulquiorra who had blocked his sword with his own.

**Location: First Division Headquarters **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

All of the seated officers in the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads along with the Visored gathered in front of the First Division Head Quarters to hear what the Head Captain wanted to say.

The Head Captain got everyone's attention and said loudly, "Today is the thirty fifth day of Summer. We have been received a warning that Lieutenant Kuchiki and Lieutenant Hinamori may be killed if we do not send some of our Captains and Lieutenants into Hueco Mundo. However, if we do send Captains and Lieutenants to Hueco Mundo, we are almost guaranteed that we will have multiple casualties on our side. We are not required to fight Aizen and his army for at least another four months. After seeing how well all of you have trained this past month, I have come to the conclusion that we will be strong enough to match the strength Aizen and his army in four months. Right now however, we are not strong enough to match the strength of Aizen and his army. Going into to Hueco Mundo right now and provoking a fight with Aizen and his army will result in our defeat. There is no doubt in my mind that we will lose more than two lieutenants if we invade Hueco Mundo today. With that said; anyone who attempts to go to Hueco Mundo will be arrested and will be stripped of their rank in the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads. This decision is final."

Several murmurs were heard and Ichigo Kurosaki said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I am not just going to sit back and allow my friend to get killed."

Yamamoto said, "Lieutenant Kurosaki, you have left me no choice." Yamamoto then yelled, "CAPTAIN SUI FENG, ARREST LIEUTENANT KUROSAKI, CAPTAIN URAHARA, AND CAPTAIN HISAGI. I AM STRIPPING THOSE THREE, ALONG WITH YORUICHI SHIHOIN OOF THEIR POSITIONS AS CAPTAINS AND LIEUTENANTS."

Sui Feng nodded and several members of the Onmitsukidō appeared. Ichigo and Hisagi immediately pulled out their swords.

The Head Captain then yelled, "CAPTAIN HITSUGUYA AND CAPTAIN KOMAMURA, AID CAPAIN SUI FENG IN ARRESTING THESE THREE."

Toshiro and Komamura murmured, "As you wish Captain."

Toshiro and Komamura pulled out their swords and walked towards Ichigo, Urahara, and Hisagi.

Ichigo said, "Toshiro. Don't."

That was when a sword that was swung very strongly collided with Toshiro's sword. Toshiro's sword flied out of his hand and landed at least ten feet to his left.

Toshiro quickly flash stepped over to his sword and picked it up and stared at Kenpachi Zaraki, the man who had just attacked him.

Everyone stared in shock as a grinning Kenpachi Zaraki turned his head towards Ichigo and said, "Get that surprised look off your face. It annoys me."

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	58. The Final Deed 4, Season 3 Finale

**Season Three Finale. Thank you for another great Season. Make sure you read the whole chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: While this chapter is rated T, the first scene may gross to some people so skip the first part if you are squeamish. **

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in the last two chapters. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange. **

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Also, judging by a couple of the reviews and questions I have received, many people are asking me how Aizen's resurrected army is still loyal to him. For the answer, please read chapter nine.**

**Notice#5: The "source" was the young man killed by Palu two chapters ago.**

**Opening Theme: Chu-Bura by Kelun**

**Ending Theme: Tsumasaki by OreSkaBand**

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ginjo once again swung his sword at Palu but Palu dodged the sword and swung his sword at Ginjo, who had left an opening where his heart was. That was when the clank of a sword blocking another sword was heard.

Palu looked at Ulquiorra who had just blocked his sword with his own.

Ulquiorra had just saved Ginjo's life.

**Chapter 58: The Final Deed 4; Season 3 Finale **

Palu said to Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra, what is the meaning of this?"

Ulquiorra said to Palu, "Ginjo is an Espada. Killing him would not benefit Lord Aizen."

Palu then said, "This man killed one of our comrades."

Ginjo yelled, "I DID NOT KILL HIM YOU BASTARD."

Ginjo was about to charge at Palu again and Palu got ready to attack Ginjo when Ulquiorra said, "Ginjo put down your sword." Ulquiorra then said to Palu, "Whether or not Ginjo killed our source, he is an Espada and is more important than that person. Also, we don't know the circumstance behind the boy's death. Maybe he attacked Ginjo and Ginjo killed him in self defense."

Palu then asked Ulquiorra, "What is the point that you are getting to Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra said, "Do not kill Ginjo for this Palu. You can punish him, but do not execute him. It is what Lord Aizen will want."

Palu said, "Your right Ulquiorra. When my brother returns I don't want to have to explain to him the reason why I killed and Espada." Palu slowly lifted his sword and placed the tip of it on Ginjo's nose.

Ulquiorra asked, "Palu. What are you doing?"

Palu said, "This will not go unpunished though."

Palu quickly swung his sword to right and the tip of the sword went directly through Ginjo's right eye; cutting it in half. "SHITT. WHAT THE FUCK MY EYEE. AHHHHH." Ginjo's loud yell could probably be heard by everyone in Hueco Mundo. Ginjo was rolling on the ground with both hands covering his right eye socket, which was now filled with blood.

Ginjo continued to scream. "AHH. MY EYE. MY EYE." Ginjo then screamed at Palu, "ILLL KILL YOU FOR THIS."

Ginjo began to charge up a cero and Palu quickly said, "I have to go complete the deed."

Ginjo fired the cero at Palu but with his depth perception off Ginjo's cero didn't even come close to hitting Palu.

Palu then said to Stark, "Hueco Mundo is in your hands until me or my brother say so."

Palu then said to everyone else, "Someone knock Ginjo out. I don't want his ceros to cause damage to the building." After saying that, Palu disappeared and left Hueco Mundo to complete the deed.

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Everyone stared in shock as a grinning Kenpachi Zaraki turned his head towards Ichigo and said, "Get that surprised look off your face. It annoys me."

Ichigo then said in a surprised tone, "Kenpachi?"

Kenpachi then said, "This really shouldn't surprise you. Did you really think that you and your friends were the only ones that disagreed with the Old Man's orders?"

Kyoraku and Ukitake appeared behind Kenpachi.

Ukitake said, "Rukia is my lieutenant. While I will not go to Hueco Mundo, anyone that wants to go to Hueco Mundo should be allowed to go."

Kyoraku said, "I just lost my lieutenant, I don't want two more Captains to suffer the same fate."

Kenpachi then said, "The time has come for a change. We don't have to put up with this anymore."

Toshiro then said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Captain Zaraki, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Kyoraku, do you all realize what you are doing? You are betraying the Soul Society."

Ukitake said, "I don't look at saving the lives of two lieutenants as betraying the Soul Society."

Toshiro then said, "But going against the Head Captains orders is a betrayal."

That when Byakuya said, "If they are they betraying the Soul Society, then so am I. I am going to Hueco Mundo."

The Head Captain said, "Captain Kuchiki, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Kyoraku, I would have never expected this from you three. Does anyone else want to announce their betrayal?"

Renji then said, "I do. I am going to Hueco Mundo with Ichigo and my Captain to rescue Rukia and lieutenant Hinamori."

Hisagi then said, "I am no betraying the Soul Society. I am just betraying you. My lieutenant is about to be killed and I will not sit back and let that happen. You can accept that or you can kiss my ass and try to stop me. Either way, I am going to Hueco Mundo and I will not come back until I know my lieutenant is safe."

Kenpachi then said to Yamamoto, "You see Old Man, you have less people on your side then you thought."

The Head Captain said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Fine, if you want to go to Hueco Mundo then go. But do not expect to keep your position as Captain or Lieutenant if you manage to return." The Head Captain paused for a second and said, "Also, anyone that wants to stay and fight my loyal soldiers, feel free to do so. Instead of executing you later, you will just be killed by them right now."

Kenpachi Zaraki said to the Head Captain, "That was exactly what I wanted to hear." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ichigo said to Urahara, "Let's get out of here."

Urahara said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Common everyone. I know where the entrance to the garganta is."

Sui Feng then yelled at Urahara, "NOT SO FAST TRAITOR." Sui Feng flash stepped in front of Urahara and swung her sword at him, however Hisagi (who had been standing next to Urahara with his sword already raised), blocked Sui Feng's sword with his own.

Sui Feng said to Hisagi, "Hisagi if you know what's best for you I suggest you get out of my way."

Hisagi then said, "No. It is because of Urahara and Yoruichi that I have two bankais. They are the reason that this is all possible. You are not going to stop Captain Urahara from going to Hueco Mundo. Even if that means that I am going to have to fight you."

Sui Feng then turned around to Yoruichi and said, "Yoruichi, are you going to go to Hueco Mundo?"

Yoruichi said, "I am sorry Sui Feng, but this is what I have to do."

Tears started to form in Sui Feng's eyes and said, "I thought you were my friend."

Yoruichi said, "You are like a sister to me Sui Feng, but I love Kisuke. I have to go with him." Everyone that was going to Hueco Mundo began to walk away from the Head Quarters. Yoruichi said to Sui Feng, "I am truly sorry Sui Feng."

Ichigo then yelled to Hisagi who was still standing next to Sui Feng, "CAPTAIN HISAGI. COMMON LETS GO."  
>Hisagi then said to Sui Feng, "If I stay behind would quit pursuing Captain Urahara?"<p>

Sui Feng then said, "I would not have a choice. I would be too busy ending your life instead."

Ichigo then yelled, "HISAGIII."

Hisagi then yelled to Ichigo, "MAKE SURE MOMO IS SAFE FOR ME."

Urahara then said to Ichigo, "Hisagi is staying behind for us. He knows what he is doing."

Ichigo nodded and looked at everyone who was going to Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo was going to Hueco Mundo, along with Urahara. Yoruichi and Izuru were right behind them followed by Byakuya and Renji.

When the six arrived at the location of the garganta's entrance, they saw Uryu, Chad, and Orihime, who had been waiting there for them.

Suddenly the entrance to the garganta opened and Urahara asked everyone, "Are you all ready?"

Everyone silently nodded when the voice of Tosen yelled, "WAIT."

Everyone turned around to see Gin, Tosen, Kaien and Miyako Shiba, Kanisawa, Aoga, Sojun Kuchiki, Heizo Kasaki along with all of the other resurrected Soul Reapers walk up to them.

Tosen then said, "Remember Aizen is our too."

Kaien then said, "Rukia is my friend and we are going to rescue her."

Gin then said, "Did you really think that we were not going to come with you to Hueco Mundo."

Urahara grinned and said, "This is great. Let's go to Hueco Mundo."

Everyone proceeded to enter the garganta which then closed. The rescue had finally begun!

Back at the first division Head Quarters, Unohana, Mayuri, Shinji, and the Head Captain watched as the rest of the remaining Captains and Lieutenants prepared to battle each other.

Hisagi stood across from Sui Feng. Both of them had serious looks on their face.

Ukitake stood across from Muguruma. Ukitake had a look of disbelief on his face. Muguruma, who was the most likely candidate for the Captain of the Ninth Division (since Hisagi had just been removed from being the Captain of the Ninth Division), felt it was his duty to be loyal to Head Captain.

Ikkaku stood across from Ōmaeda. Ōmaeda had a look a fear on his face and Ikkaku said, "Out of all of the people here I am stuck facing you. This should be a good two minutes."

Yumichika stood across from Rangiku. Both of them had determined looks on their faces.

Kyoraku stood across from Komamura and Iba. All three looked like they did not want to fight.

Kenpachi stood across from Toshiro. Kenpachi grinned and said in a pleasant tone,

"So we finally get to fight. I have been looking forward to this battle for a very long time."

Toshiro said, "Trust me Kenpachi, this is a battle you are going to want to forget in a couple of minutes. That is if I decide to let you live."

"Hahaha," Kenpachi laughed. "If you really think that you have a shot against me, then I am going to enjoy kicking your ass even more."

Kenpachi continued to grin as a look of anger appeared on Toshiro's face.

Toshiro yelled, **"Bankai. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru."**

Unohana, who was watching, silently said to herself, "The Civil War has begun."

**Location: Karakura Town **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Under the darkness of Karakura town, Palu walked through the empty streets until he reached a soccer field.

Palu said to himself, "It is here." Palu pulled out his sword and swung it at the turf multiple times until there was a large hole in the field.

Palu then held his sword in a horizontal position and said, **"Ressurecion. Sosuke Aizen. Ressurecion."**

A large flash of light appeared and spiritual energy poured from the sky. A shadow began to appear in the light and Palu began to grin.

One the light disappeared Sosuke Aizen stood in front of Palu and grinned.

Palu said to Sosuke, "Welcome back brother."

Before Sosuke Aizen could reply, Zennosuke Kurumadani appeared with his sword raised and yelled, "STOP RIGHT THERE."

Sosuke Aizen then said, "Brother, I believe it is time to test part of my power."

A look of fear appeared on Zennosuke's face as Sosuke began to charge up a cero. Sosuke grinned as he fired a massive cero which went straight through Zennosuke's heart, killing him instantly.

Sosuke then asked Palu, "Brother, did you complete the second part of the deed?"

Palu said to Sosuke, "Yes, I did."

Palu pointed to whole in the soccer field and Sosuke Aizen looked in it and said,

"You have found it.

Inside the whole was a gold and black colored key the size of an infant.

With an evil smile on his face, Sosuke Aizen said to Palu, "You have found the Ōken."

**END OF SEASON 3 **


	59. Season Three Omakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Please Read the whole chapter and Not Just Parts of it**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu**

**Noice #3: Last chapter was the Season 3 finale. this is a filler which allows me to use more time to plan out the fourth Season. **

**Chapter 59: Season Three Omakes**

**Opening Theme: Chu-Bura by Kelun**

**Ending Theme: Tsumasaki by OreSkaBand**

**Season 3 Recap Part 1:**

Season three began the day after season two ended in Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra is put in charge of watching the captive lieutenants (Rukia and Momo). Rukia insulted Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra replied by placing his sword in front of her neck and threatened to kill her if she moved her head. Ulquiorra attempted to provoke her by stating that he killed her brother, Byakuya, during the Battle of Hueco Mundo. Suddenly Palu entered the room, severely wounded Ulquiorra and announced that he was Sosuke Aizen's number one subordinate.

In the Soul Society, Ichigo is approached by one of his soldiers and they talk about Ichigo's intentions to go to Hueco Mundo and rescue Rukia and Momo. Urahara then approached them and said that he knew a technique that could make Ichigo stronger. Later in the day a meeting took place and all of the Captains and Lieutenants except for Kenpachi and Yachiru attended. At this meeting Urahara revealed to everyone that he knows a technique that will allow everyone to achieve a second bankai.

In Hueco Mundo, Aizen had Palu resurrect Yammy, Luppi, Wonderweiss, Asguiaro, Frigen, Muramasa, Koga, Kariya, Yoshi, Mabashi, Gyokaku, Hanza, and Kibune. After the resurrections, Palu killed Gyokaku and locked the newly resurrected in a room for a week to set an example. As this is going on, Ulquiorra tells Stark that he will kill Palu if he tries to attack him again.

In the Soul Society, Ichigo visited a dying Riruka in the hospital. Riruka revealed to Ichigo that she, Jackie, and Yukio were all died in their first life at the hands of the same man that attacked her during the invasion and kidnapped Rukia (Palu was the man that she was talking about). She also revealed that this was the man who resurrected the Espada. After revealing this Riruka died. Moments later Kaname Tosen awoke from his coma.

While everyone is training to achieve a second bankai, Urahara revealed to Ichigo that he has plan that would allow Ichigo to use Mugetsu without any consequences to his powers. Ichigo is sent to his inner world where he battled Zangetsu and his inner hollow. Ichigo managed to defeat them both at the same time, making him, "one with Hollow Ichigo and Zangetsu," and permanently altering his appearance. The kimono Ichigo wore during his fights now had a gray stripe going down the right side of it and the top of Ichigo's hair was now black. As this was going on, a drunken Kyoraku mourned his lieutenants death and began to show dislike towards the Head Captain.

The Head Captain outlawed any attempt to rescue Rukia and Momo, a decision that angered many members of the Gotei Thirteen. Hisagi and Urahara ignored this however and proceeded to plan a rescue. The rescue team was going to include Urahara, Ichigo, Hisagi, Yoruichi, Izuru, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and Gin. One hour before the rescue was going to take place, Urahara, Gin, and Hisagi are arrested by the Stealth Force for conspiracy against peace. When Yoruichi found about this she found Ichigo and his friends and hid them. When Aizen found out about this from one of his sources, he instructed Palu to gather up a team of four Espadas and go to the world of the living.

Sui Feng and twenty other members of the Stealth Force would eventually find Yoruichi's hiding place. After an emotional confrontation, Sui Feng revealed to Ichigo that Yoruichi is pregnant with Urahara's child. Sui Feng allowed Ichigo and his friends to return to the World of the Living, but said if any of them attempt to go to Hueco Mundo to make a rescue, Urahara would be killed.

After returning to the World of the Living, Ichigo told his friends to split up. Chad and Orihime decided to go to Tatsuki's house to be safe, while Uryu decided to spend the night in a tree near Ichigo's house. After parting ways with his friends, Ichigo entered his house only to discover that Ginjo and Tsukishima had broken in to the house, killed Unagiya, and placed Karin under Tsukishma's influence. Ginjo then revealed that Yuzu had been kidnapped by Kageroza and threatens to have her killed if Ichigo does not surrender and go to Hueco Mundo. In anger Ichigo activated his bankai and severely wounded Ginjo. Tsukishima in response attempts to cut Ichigo and put Ichigo under his influence, but Isshin Kurosaki suddenly appeared and took the blow. Isshin warned Ichigo to get away from him because of Tsukishima's power. Tsukishima forced Isshin to attack Ichigo but Uryu arrived on scene and stopped Isshin. Uryu told Ichigo that he would stay behind to allow Ichigo to go save Yuzu.

While Ichigo searched the neighborhood for Yuzu, he was approached by Ulquiorra. The two proceeded to battle (not to the death), but the battle came to an abrupt end when Ichigo heard the loud scream of Yuzu. Knowing the location of where the scream came from, Ichigo found his sister lying on the ground in ally, with Kageroza and Palu standing across from her. Yuzu had two deep wounds on her body. One wound was across her stomach and the other wound was across her chest. Kageroza told Ichigo that he and Palu are responsible for these wounds. Kageroza also warned Ichigo that if he did not come to Hueco Mundo soon, more of his friends would die. Kageroza and Palu entered a portal and left Karakura town. Orihime and Chad suddenly arrived at the ally and watched Yuzu die in Ichigo's arms.

**Season 3 Recap Part 2:**

The second part of Season 3 began with a devastated Ichigo yelling at Orihime for not healing Yuzu. Orihime then attempted to bring Yuzu back to life, but the wound Yuzu sustained to her chest burst opened. This took away any chance of bringing her back to life. Ichigo and Uryu, who miraculously sustained no wounds after Ichigo left his home to search for Yuzu, are reunited. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu then returned to the Soul Society, where Ichigo confronted the Head Captain.

Ichigo told the Head Captain, along with the rest of the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads, about the events that took place the previous night. Ichigo also revealed that the same man who killed his sister was the same man that killed Nanao. Ichigo then revealed that he intends to return to Hueco Mundo and rescue Rukia and Momo. Later that night, it is revealed that Head Captain intends to remove Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Hisagi from their positions as captains and lieutenants. This action however, would cause a civil war among the Soul Reapers.

In Hueco Mundo, Ginjo was punished for goading Ichigo into a fight and attempting to kill him. Ginjo's punishment caused Ginjo to be demoted from his original rank in the Espada (Espada number six), to Espada number nine. It was also revealed that Zommari was promoted to the sixth rank and Ginjo's fraccion, Giriko, was killed during the testing of Zommari's power.

In the Soul Society, Ichigo and his friends are approached the young Soul Reaper that Ichigo talked to earlier in the Season (they had the conversation about Ichigo going to Hueco Mundo). Ichigo and the young Soul Reaper battled until Renji interfered and killed the young Soul Reaper; but not before the young Soul Reaper told Ichigo that he had thirteen days to return to Hueco Mundo, or else Rukia would be killed. In response to this, Byakuya stated that he would go to Hueco Mundo with Ichigo, in order to rescue Rukia.

For the next twelve days tensions arose in both the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Several Soul Reapers achieved a second bankai from Urahara's training, and Soul Reapers that did not have bankai before the training achieved one (most notably Izuru Kira). In Hueco Mundo, Ginjo swore vengeance against Palu, and in the Soul Society, the Captains and Lieutenants prepared for civil war against each other.

Aizen figured out a way that he could die, which would him to be resurrected. Aizen had Palu stab him through the heart while Aizen held onto the sword as he did this. The young Soul Reaper that had been killed by Renji was resurrected by Palu before he killed his brother, was in the room during Aizen's death and witnessed the whole thing. Palu killed the Young Soul Reaper and stated that he would frame the Young Soul Reapers death on an Espada. Unknown to Palu, Ginjo had witnessed the whole ordeal.

Ginjo alerted most of the Espada about Palu's actions before being confronted by Palu. Palu almost killed Ginjo but was stopped by Ulquiorra at the last second. Before leaving Hueco Mundo to complete the, "Final Deed;" Palu told Stark that he was in charge of Hueco Mundo and split Ginjo's right eye in half with his sword.

In the Soul Society, the Head captain removed Ichigo, Yoruichi, Urahara, and Hisagi from their positions as Captains and Lieutenants and ordered Sui Feng, Hitsugaya, and Komamura to arrest them. However, Toshiro is attacked by Kenpachi who stated that he no longer agreed with the Head Captain's orders. Ukitake and Kyoraku both state that they are also against the Head Captain's orders due to Nanao's death and Rukia's kidnapping. The Head Captain reluctantly allowed Ichigo and his friends, along with Urahara, Yoruichi, Izuru, Hisagi, Byakuya, and Renji to go to Hueco Mundo. However Sui Feng attempted to kill Urahara for separating her and Yoruichi again, but Hisagi volunteered to stay behind and became Sui Feng's new opponent.

The Head Captain and Unohana watched as several battles between the Captains and Lieutenants broke out. Hisagi and Sui Feng prepared to battle each other. Ukitake and Muguruma prepared to battle each other. Kyoraku prepared to battle Komamura and Iba. Ikkaku prepared to battle Ōmaeda. Yumichika prepared to battle Rangiku. Kenpachi prepared to battle Toshiro. After a brief exchange of words between Kenpachi and Toshiro, Toshiro activated his bankai. Unohana then stated that the civil war had begun.

Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Urahara, Yoruichi, Izuru, Byakuya, and Renji, and all of the living resurrected Soul Reapers entered the garganta to garganta to Hueco Mundo. The Recue had finally begun.

In Karakura Town, Palu arrived at a soccer field and cut through the turf of the field with his sword, creating a large hole in the field. Palu then resurrected Sosuke Aizen. Zennosuke Kurumadani then appeared and confronted Sosuke and Palu. Aizen took the confrontation as an opportunity to test out his new powers and fired a massive cero straight through Zennosuke's heart, killing him instantly. Palu then told Aizen that he completed the, "Final Deed," and revealed to Aizen that he had found the Ōken.

**Omake #1: Shinigami Illustrated Soul Reapers Guide (Golden)**

Kenpachi and Toshiro stood across from each other prepared to fight.

Toshiro said, "Ban-,"

"WE INTERRUPT THIS BATTLE FOR A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE," yelled the news speaker.

Suddenly Urahara appeared inside his shop and said, "Hello people of the world. I have a very urgent message to send give you all. Something terrible has happened last night." Urahara paused for a moment before yelling, "Someone has stolen our cat's scratching post."

Suddenly Ichigo appeared next to Urahara and said, "Are you serious? You interrupted what could be an amazing battle for this?"

Urahara then said, "Hey, Yoruichi needs a place to let her anger out. She spent all of last night scratching the wall."

Ichigo then said in an irritated tone, "Why was she in her cat form in the first place."

Urahara then said, "Don't ask me questions I don't know the answer too."

Ichigo then said, "People are probably watching this at home right now and are probably upset that we are showing this instead of the epic battle going on in the Soul Society."

Urahara then said, "Well I think the people at home find this more important."

That's when one of the people procuring the commercial yelled, "WILL YOU TWO STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL."

Back in the soul Society, Toshiro stood in his place with a confused look on his face. "What the hell just happened." Toshiro then looked at Kenpachi and said, "Oh, that's right. **Bankai."**

**Omake #2: Shinigami Illustrated Soul Reapers Guide (Golden)**

Yachiru is running around Byakuya Kuchiki's mansion with Uryu. As they were running around, they bumped into Byakuya.

Byakuya asked, "What is going on here?"

Yachiru then said, "Byakki, Pencil was helping me make your underground tunnels bigger so I could ride the scooter that pinball head made me on them."

Byakuya replied by saying to Yachiru, "Tell me, when do you plan to start saying my name in the proper suffix?"

Yachiru laughed and said, "What are you talking about Byakki?"

Byakuya then said to Yachiru, "Say, 'Byakuya."

Yachiru then said, "Byakki."

Byakuya then said, "Say, 'Byakuya."

Yachiru looked unaffected and said, "Byakki."

Byakuya once again said, "Say, 'Byakuya."

Yachiru replied by saying, "Byakki."

Byakuya looked agitated and Uryu whispered in his ear, "You're not going anywhere with this."

Byakuya quickly replied in a defeated tone, "I know."

**Omake #3: Arrancar Encyclopedia**

Gin said, "Hello everyone, today's segment will be focusing on an arrancars resurrection powers." Gin paused for a moment and continued, "When an arrancar was resurrected by Palu, they were given a new power upon being reborn. This power varies form immense strength to immense durability." Gin chuckled before continuing, "Ultimately these powers have caused the Soul Society hell and will probably wind up destroying the Soul Society in the future. However, with the Soul Society in Civil War right now, the odds are Kenpachi will just destroy a good chunk of the Soul Society on his own."

Suddenly Ichigo walked into the room where Gin was doing his segment and said, "I am cancelling this segment."

Gin, with a smile on his face, said to Ichigo, "You will try."

Ichigo replied by saying, "Your dam right I will."

Gin then said, "As Ichigo attempts to do something pointless, enjoy reading the Season 4 coming Attraction.

**Omake 3: Part 2**

Sosuke Aizen said to Palu, "You have found the Ōken."

Unohana said to herself, "The Civil War has begun."

The Civil War has begun. Every Shinigami is forced to fight for their lives. Captains kill other Captains. Lieutenants kill other Lieutenants. In Hueco Mundo, the remaining Soul Reapers and the Espadas clash. Characters will die and the deaths will leave you speechless. Grimmjow will finale be featured Tears will be shed and character's blood will be spilled. As all of this is going on, Sosuke Aizen and Palu have found the Ōken, and now have the power to go to the Royal Palace. The Soul Society has never been faced with a threat this dangerous.

** War: Shinigami Death Battles **


	60. The Shinigami Death Battles Begin

**First Chapter of Season 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange. **

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Kenpachi continued to grin as a look of anger appeared on Toshiro's face.

Toshiro yelled, **"Bankai. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru."**

Unohana, who was watching, silently said to herself, "The Civil War has begun."

**Episode 60: The Shinigami Death Battles Begin **

Kenpachi stared at Toshiro who had just released his bankai and chuckled. Wings of made ice and a tail made of ice began to appear behind Toshiro.

Toshiro angrily asked Kenpachi, "What's so funny?"

Kenpachi responded by energetically saying, "The fact that you just released you bankai before we even began to battle, means you are going all out right now."

Yachiru, who was on Kenpachi's back joyfully said, "This is what Kenpachi has been waiting for. Kenny loves fun fights."

Kenpachi then turned to Yachiru and said to her, "Yachiru, time jump off. I want to have some fun."

Yachiru happily jumped off Kenpachi's back and Kenpachi then said to Toshiro, "Time to bring everything you got brat, because I'm not going to go easy on you."

Toshiro angrily said, "I'll end this with one blow."

Toshiro charged at Kenpachi and said, "**Guncho Tsurara**." Toshiro swung his sword at Kenpachi's direction and twenty ice daggers flew towards Kenpachi.

With two sift swing of his sword, Kenpachi managed to block all of the ice daggers. As soon as he blocked them though, Toshiro (who was almost at Kenpachi by now), swung his sword at Kenpachi. Kenpachi reacted just in time and swung his sword at Toshiro's sword.

The two swords collided. Spiritual energy surrounded the two combatants as Toshiro tried to force his sword past Kenpachi's sword. After about five seconds of the two swords being in deadlock, and explosion of spiritual energy occurred.

About one hundred yards away from where Kenpachi and Toshiro were battling, Hisagi observed the explosion and said to Sui Feng, "Wow. Those two are going all out already."

Sui Feng then said, "That's what happens when the most blood crazed Captain in the Gotei Thirteen battles a Captain that has no self-restrain on Bankai."

Hisagi then said, "I prefer to keep both of our bankais out of this battle. Seeing as both of our bankais could destroy the entire area."

Sui Feng then said, "I agree." At that moment Sui Feng appeared in front of Hisagi and swung her sword at him. Hisagi barely managed to fend off her sword. Sui Feng then said, "Because I am going to defeat you right now." Sui Feng then swung her sword at Hisagi again, and both of their swords clashed.

As this was going on, Kyoraku said to Komamura and Iba, "I have nothing against you two at all, we don't need to fight."

Komamura replied by saying, "As I nothing against you Shunsui. However, if I don't fight you, your only other opponent is Captain Yamamoto, and I will not let anyone's blade touch him."

Kyoraku calmly said, "Your loyalty blinds you Sajin. The Head Captain has become an unfair tyrant since the Battle of Hueco Mundo. He has been against all of our opinions ever since."

Komamura said, "Perhaps that's because he did not want anyone else to die. Your lieutenant wasn't the only one to die during the invasion. The Head Captain lost his too."

Kyoraku then said, "I understand that, but if he has felt pain from his lieutenant dying, then he should have understood our reasons for wanting to save two more."

Komamura sighed before saying, "Shunsui, you have been blinded by revenge."

Shunsui responded by asking Komamura and Iba, "Are you two sure that you want to fight me?"

Komamura then said, "It doesn't look like I have a choice unfortunately."

Shunsui then said, "You just made your choice."

Komamura then said, "I am sorry that I have to do this my friend. **Roar Tenken**."

Back where Kenpachi and Toshiro were fighting. The spiritual energy from the explosion had disappeared. Toshiro stared at Kenpachi with an angry look on face as sweat poured down it. Kenpachi stood across from him, uninjured by Toshiro's attack. **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Inside of a Garganta **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Urahara, Yoruichi, Izuru, Byakuya, and Renji, and all of the living resurrected Soul Reapers ran in the garganta.

Ichigo, who was in front of everyone said, "Only a few more minutes and we will be there.

Izuru then said (as he was running), "When we get there, we should probably split up."

Yoruichi then said, "Izuru is right. The Espadas are probably waiting for us. It would be better to have most of us battling the Espadas, the rest could find Rukia."

Byakuya then said, "I'm not doing this to battle the Espadas. Once we start are battles with them, they won't be finished until someone is dead. I say we stick together and search for Rukia and Hinamori, and try to ignore as many Espadas as possible."

Ichigo then said, "I agree. Most of us won't stand a chance against the Espadas. We should just find Rukia and Momo and get then leave."

Sojun then said, "I don't think the Espadas are going to allow that to happen."

Gin then said, "Look. I know we are doing this to save the two lieutenants, but I wouldn't mind killing a couple of the Espadas."

Ichigo then asked Urahara, "Captain. What do you want us to do?"

Urahara responded by saying, "While sticking together is probably the better option, it will definitely take too long. As soon as we step foot in Hueco Mundo, I can guarantee you that an attempt on the lieutenants life will be made. Along with that, there is an Espada in Hueco Mundo that I feel obligated to kill."

At that moment Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Urahara, Yoruichi, Izuru, Byakuya, and Renji, and all of the living resurrected Soul Reapers reached the end of the garganta. The garganta opened and everyone exited.

As soon as everyone excited, gasps began to emerge from the Soul Reapers. What stood in front of the Soul Reapers was a thirty story building with what appeared to be a force field made of Reishi surrounding it.

That was when a voice was heard. "So you guys did decide to mount a rescue."

Everyone stared at Rudbornn Chelute. Following Rudbornn was at least seventy five Exequias.

Rudbornn then said, "Lord Aizen had a feeling that you would come, so he had Espadas stationed in various locations around the building."

Ichigo then said, "If the Espadas are inside the building, then that would mean that you are not an Espada."

Rudbornn then said, "You are wrong Ichigo. Lord Aizen has granted me the title of 'Espada."

Gin then said, "Aizen made you an Espada. That must mean that the Espadas have gotten weaker."

Rudbornn then said to Gin, "How dare you insult the Espadas. Something you used to lead."

Gin then said, "I lead it because I was stronger than all of the Espadas. That is why we will have no problem rescuing Rukia Momo."

Tosen then said to Rudbornn, "Chelute, what is your rank?"

Rudbornn then proudly said, "I am Espada number 15."

A surprised look appeared on Ichigo's face. Ichigo then said, "If you are Espada number 15, then that means-"

Rudbornn said, "The Espada has been expanded my friend."

Ichigo then said, "Don't call me your friend. My friends are inside that building. We are going to rescue my friends get them out of Hueco Mundo."

Rudbornn then said, "You are going to have to get past me and my army before you could enter the Tower of Hueco Mundo."

Gin then said, "The Tower of Hueco Mundo. So that is what that building is called?"

Rudbornn then said, "Yes. The building behind me is called the tower of Hueco Mundo. Your friends are in there. Not that matters though."

Ichigo then angrily ask Rudbornn, "What do mean by that?"

Rudbornn then said, "Even if you do manage to get past me and my army. It will be too late."

**Inside the tower of Hueco Mundo**, a figure walks into a slightly dark room and the door closes behind it.

Rukia Kuchiki, who had been imprisoned inside the room alone watched as the tell figure walked towards her.

Once the figure became visible to Rukia, she realized who it was. The figure was tall and was wearing a mask with holes on it.

The figure said, "Rukia Kuchiki. We meet again."

Rukia replied by saying in an irritated tone, "What do you want Aaroniero? I don't think Aizen would approve of a rematch."

Aaroniero then said to Rukia, "I have come here on orders."

Rukia then said to Aaroniero in an irritated tone, "What does Aizen possible want you to do to me?"

Aaroniero then said, "Rukia Kuchiki, I am here to execute you."

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Ending Theme: Kansha by RSP**


	61. Exequias Warfare

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange. **

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Episode 61: Exequias Warfare **

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Aaroniero said to Rukia, "Rukia Kuchiki, I am here to execute you."

Rukia's eyes widened and Rukia calmly said, "Why? If Lord Aizen wanted to execute me for the sake of me being killed, he would have had me killed the moment I stepped foot in Hueco Mundo."

Aaroniero then said, "The moment you entered Hueco Mundo, your death was imminent. No matter when the death was, all of Aizen's soldiers knew that you would be killed at the hands of an Espada."

Rukia then asked Aaroniero, "Why now?"

Aaroniero replied by saying, "We have several reasons. In twenty minutes, you are going to be executed Rukia Kuchiki."

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Kenpachi stood across from Toshiro, uninjured by his previous attack. Toshiro angrily asked Kenpachi,

"How were you able to survive that attack without receiving any injuries?"

Kenpachi replied with a grin on his face, "You call that an attack, I found it more of a training exercise than anything else."

Toshiro thought to himself, "He was able to deflect my bankai and claimed it was effortless. Can he really be that strong or did just say that to intimidate me?"

Toshiro then said to Kenpachi, "Did you call my bankai a training exercise?"

Kenpachi then said, "Yes I did. Didn't you hear me, or did the attack that failed any expectations of a seated officer mess you up in the process."

Toshiro then said, "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru is not the only attack that I can use."

Kenpachi then said, "That's good, because if you don't show me any more power soon, this battle is going to be over before it started."

Toshiro then looked at his zanpakto and thought to himself, "At this rate, I am going to be forced to use it. The power I was hoping to save for Aizen. I have to end this before it gets to that point."

Meanwhile, Ukitake and Muguruma stood across from each other preparing to battle.

Ukitake said to Kensei, "Due to the fact that almost of the other Captains and Lieutenants are fighting, I have no problem taking part in the battle. However, I need to know why you want to fight Muguruma. Up until now you have not shown any support to one particular side of the civil war, so why do you feel the need to fight me?"

Kensei responded by saying, "I have nothing against you at all Captain Ukitake, but three Captains have been removed from their positions, and the odds are at least one more will be dead by the end of the day. Once that happens, the Head Captain will probably appoint me as one of the temporary Captains. Make no mistake however; I am not doing this for a guaranteed Captain's position."

Ukitake then said, "If you are not doing this for the Captains position, then what are you doing this for?"

Kensei then said, "I am fighting you in blind respect for my Superior."

Ukitake then said calmly, "I understand Kensei, but, your superior is willing to let my lieutenant die in Hueco Mundo. After hearing your explanation, I find battling you a lot more reasonable."

Kensei then said, "Now then, let's get started."

Ukitake said, "Get ready Kensei. Everyone knows the better fighter makes the first strike." Ukitake flash stepped in front of Kensei and swung one of his swords at him. The slashed though the skin covering Muguruma's clavicle and blood appeared where the wound was made.

A shocked Kensei looked at his wound as Ukitake said, "You choose the wrong Captain to fight my friend. Out of all of the Captains that you could have chosen to fight, I am the hardest to defeat."

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Rudbornn said, "Even if you do manage to get past me and my army. It will be too late."

Ichigo responded by angrily saying, "What do you mean by that?"

Kaien then blurted out to Ichigo, "He means that Rukia is in trouble." A shocked look on Ichigo's face appeared. Kaien then continued, "I can feel Rukia's spiritual pressure decreasing."

In the room where Aaroniero was to execute Rukia, Rukia stood across from Aaroniero gasping for air. Blood ran down her right arm.

Aaroniero said, "I hope you are feeling the pain that I felt over four years ago. Get used to it. These last minutes of your pathetic life are going to be the most painful that you have ever experienced. **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ichigo said to Kaien, "If Rukia is in trouble, than we don't have much time."

Uryu asked, "What do you insist we do?"

Ichigo said to everyone, "Attack at will. Your priority is to get past the Exequias and into that tower. Anyone that has the opportunity to get past Exequias but chooses to stay behind just to kill them will have to deal with me."

Ichigo then turned to Rudbornn and the Exequias and yelled, "**Getsuga Tenshou."**

Ichigo fired the Getsuga Tenshou at an extremely fast pace. The Getsuga missed Rudbornn; however it collided with three of the Exequias and completely destroyed them.

Rudbornn didn't even flinch and said, "Impressive. It looks like I am going to have to use some power against you guys. **Grow.**

Suddenly, the right side of Rudbornn's body became wrapped in branches, where they then split off into roots and stretched out onto Rudbornn's sides. Four lightning bolt branches grew out on the upper part of his right arm, where skulls then appeared. Six more branches then appeared around Rudbornn's body, where more skulls appeared. These skulls suddenly turned into the head of Calaveras, and within ten seconds, over thirty extra Exequias appeared by Rudbornn.

Ichigo and his friends charged at the Exequias, and an all-out battle between Ichigo's allies and the Exequias erupted.

Ichigo took on three separate Calaveras and slashed all of them down their body. Renji, who was right next to him, killed two Calaveras before one slashed him in the back.

Ichigo realized this and before the Calaveras' could wound Renji even more, Ichigo drove his sword down the Calaveras spinal cord, killing him.

Kaien was battling ten Calaveras and was defeating all of them with just one swing off his sword. As he moved through all of them, he realized that the Calaveras had not been affected by resurrection, and were just as weak now as they were four years ago. Seeing as Renji, Chad, and Rukia were able to defeat one hundred Calaveras in a matter of minutes four years ago, Kaien found it peculiar that some of the soul Reapers were struggling against the Calaveras.

After Kaien defeated the last Calaveras in his path, he looked around and noticed that no one else had made it passed the Calaveras.

Suddenly Kaien heard yelling and saw seven Calaveras fly over his head and hit the ground dead. Kaien turned around to see Chad make his way up to him. Chad had activated "**Brazo Derecha de Gigante," **while facing the Calaveras. Tosen also appeared, having effortlessly defeating the Calaveras that blocked his path.

Tosen then said, "Let's get to the tower before Rudbornn notices that we got past his Calaveras."

Kaien then said, "Good idea Tosen."

Kaien grabbed Chad's arm and Kaien, Chad, and Tosen flash stepped over to the front of the building.

When the three arrived at the front of the building, they realized a blurry green force field surrounding all of the building except for the front entrance.

Chad then asked, "What's this?"

Tosen then said calmly, "This is probably one of Aizen's precautions.

Tosen, Chad, and Kaien then attempted to step through the force field. Kaien and Tosen walked straight through the force field, while Chad got stopped by the force field like it was a brick wall.

Kaien, now inside the force field (which was ten yards circumference from the actual building), asked, "What the hell is this force field?"

Tosen then said, "It is probably made to only allow those that have been resurrected through."

Chad then said, "Understood. Good luck to you guys."

Before Tosen or Kaien could wish Chad luck back, Chad turned around and ran straight through the entrance of the building.

Chad was expecting an Espada or a trap to be waiting in the lobby of the tower; however the lobby was completely vacant. All that was in the lobby was the beginning of a staircase, which he presumed allowed access to every floor in the tower.

Without hesitation, Chad ran onto the staircase and began to run up the next floor.

Meanwhile, Kaien said to Tosen, "I could feel Rukia's spiritual pressure decreasing more. I know where she is. Judging by the size of this building, there are probably thirty floors. The room Rukia is in is above the middle floor of this building. I can predict the two floors she is most likely on, but with that said, we have to split up."

Tosen silently nodded and Kaien and both Kaien and Tosen flash stepped upward.

Back in the room where Aaroniero was to execute Rukia, Aaroniero stood across from Rukia, who now had several bleeding wounds all over her body. None of these wounds were deep though.

Aaroniero then said, "I can feel some new spiritual pressure has reached this building. This means that the time for your execution is here. Your friends no longer have the opportunity to turn back and leave Hueco Mundo."

Rukia grinned however and said, "You are an idiot Aaroniero. Any other Espada would have chained me the moment they entered the room. You decided to only focus on torturing me and never thought about how I could defend myself."

Aaroniero then pulled out Rukia's sword and said, "I think I know what you're capable of. With no sword you are useless; just accept your death now."

Rukia then turned to the wall, moved her two hands together and yelled, **"Hado Number Thirty One. Shakkahō." **

Aaroniero then said, "Using Kido. How pathetic, and I thought that you had become a lieutenant."

The Kido made perfect contact with the wall and blasted a whole straight through it. The whole had at least a ten foot diameter.

The sun's rays then became visible through the whole and Rukia said, "I remember when you told me that the sun light hurts you. The sunlight could even kill you at the right moment."

"Hahahahaha," Laughed Aaroniero. "Did you really think that the sun still have any affect me?"

Rukia then said, "I don't understand-"

Aaroniero interrupted Rukia and said, "When I was resurrected, one of my new abilities was being able to fight in broad day light." Rukia stared at Aaroniero in shock as Aaroniero said, "I believe that was your last, desperate move."

Aaroniero began to walk towards Rukia and put his hand on her shoulder. Aaroniero then lifted his sword and said, "Die."

That was when a person jumped through the whole in the wall and landed ten feet away from Aaroniero and Rukia with his back turned to them!

Aaroniero turned to the person and said, "You must consider yourself very lucky Soul Reaper. Out of all of the rooms in this building, you managed to land find the room where the lieutenant you were looking for was located."

Aaroniero waited for a response from the intruder but the intruder said nothing. Aaroniero then said, "Not that you entering this room matters. I will simply kill you and the lieutenant.

The intruder then said, "Rukia, get away from Aaroniero."

Rukia recognized the intruders voice and said, "Kaien, is that you."

Kaien turned around and faced Rukia and Aaroniero and said with a serious look on his face, "There is an unfinished battle that needs to be concluded."

** TO BE CONTINUED**

With that, the first battle that will be the Soul Purpose of multiple episodes since Kenpachi vs. Kenpachi will take place. The next few chapters will be the most action filled chapters in the Story yet. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please post your thoughts and I will release the next chapter in one week.


	62. Kaien vs Aaroniero

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange. **

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

The intruder then said, "Rukia, get away from Aaroniero."

Rukia recognized the intruders voice and said, "Kaien, is that you."

Kaien turned around and faced Rukia and Aaroniero and said with a serious look on his face, "There is an unfinished battle that needs to be concluded."

**Episode 62: Kaien vs. Aaroniero**

Aaroniero then asked, "A fight that needs to be concluded? Five weeks ago I kicked your ass. What makes you think that I should not be considered the victor?

Kaien responded by saying, "The fight was never over before the negacion appeared, I still could have won."

Aaroniero then said, "Normally I would just tell you to go home, but I miss being able to take the form of your body. With that said I am going to take full advantage of this opportunity and devour you."

Kaien grinned. "You are one arrogant Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie."

Kaien pulled out his sword and said, "Shall we do this?"

Aaroniero threw Rukia's sword right next to her feet, pulled put his sword and said in a serious tone to Kaien, "This time, it is to the death."

Kaien and Aaroniero charged at each other. Both of them swung their swords at each other and both of the swords made contact with each other. Kaien jumped back a foot before moving right in again and both swords clashed. Kaien and Aaroniero both maintained their balance as their swords were in deadlock with one another. Kaien then jumped back a couple of feet, pointed his sword at Aaroniero, and grinned.

Aaroniero charged at Kaien and swung his sword at him. Kaien blocked the sword with his own and the two swung their swords at each other again. Sparks flew when both swords collided and without hesitation the two swung their swords at each other once again and the two swords collided but this time Aaroniero's swing had a little more force on it and Kaien was pushed back a little.

Aaroniero went on the offensive and swung his sword at Kaien harder. Kaien began to take steps back as Aaroniero walked forward and continue to swing his sword at Kaien. Kaien's sword barely blocked Aaroniero's sword every time.

Kaien then decided to make an offensive move and began to swing his sword harder. Kaien and Aaroniero's sword continued to collide with each other none the less, and Kaien then said,

"It has been a long time since I have fought with an opponent the same strength as me."

Aaroniero then swung his sword hard at Kaien. Kaien barely blocked the sword with his own and Aaroniero said,

"Don't consider me your equal. This isn't even a tenth of strength yet."

Kaien said in a sarcastic tone, "Really, I forgot about your Glotoneria. Turn into a dam octopus already so I tear off your tentacles."

Aaroniero then said, "Don't flatter yourself. I no longer use that form anymore."

Aaroniero then took off his mask, revealing the face of gin Ichimaru and said, "Not that it matters. I kicked your ass in the form five weeks ago; I could effortlessly do it again."

Rukia then said, "Tell me Aaroniero, while you are able to take the form of Gin Ichimaru, does the power that form contains include his new abilities?"  
>Aaroniero then said, "I don't have to answer that."<p>

Rukia replied, "You just did." Rukia turned to Kaien and said, "I am sorry Kaien, but this is my fight too. I am joining."

Aaroniero chuckled and said, "Whether or not I contain his new powers, I still contain the powers of one of the strongest Shinigami alive, and you two both have the abilities of lieutenants."

Rukia then said, "In case you have forgotten I did kill you four years ago."

Aaroniero then said, "That was because I prolonged the fight. Something I will do this time." That was when Kaien appeared right next to Aaroniero and swung his sword at him. All though he was caught off guard, Aaroniero blocked Kaien's sword and sonidoed backwards ten feet.

Aaroniero then said, "Nice try," before using sonido to appear right in front of Kaien. The two swung their sword at each other and the two swords blocked each other's. Kaien and Aaroniero then swung their swords each other again and both of their sword blocked each other once again.

Rukia then flash stepped behind Aaroniero and swung her sword at him.

Aaroniero effortlessly blocked her sword and swung his sword again at Kaien. Kaien blocked Aaroniero's sword and Aaroniero then swung his sword at Rukia. Rukia blocked his sword and flash stepped back a couple of feet.

Aaroniero turned around from Rukia to see Kaien swinging his sword at him. Aaroniero blocked Kaien's sword with his own sword and then swung his sword at Kaien. Aaroniero's sword made slight contact with Aaroniero's shoulder and a small amount of blood appeared.

Kaien flash stepped back five feet and said, "The first wound of the fight."

Aaroniero then asked, "Why does that matter?"

Kaien responded, "My former Captain used to tell me that the combatant who gets the first strike is normally the strongest. It looks like I am going to have to prove that statement wrong."

That was when Rukia roared, "**Dance. Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." **

Rukia punctured the ground once with her sword before puncturing the ground in front of her four times in a semi-circle. As the ice particles began to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, Rukia took a battle stance. As soon as the particles built up on Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia released the particles as an extremely powerful gush of cold air, with the intent of freezing Aaroniero the moment he came in contact with the cold air.

Aaroniero attempted to block the cold air with his hand, but as soon as the cold air touched it, Aaroniero instantly became encased in frozen ice.

Rukia grinned and Kaien charged at the now frozen Aaroniero, intent on killing him, but just before he could reach him the ice shattered outward in hundreds of pieces.

Kaien stopped and Rukia stared Aaroniero in shock.

Aaroniero laughed and said to Rukia, "Piss off little girl. If you value your life I suggest that you will not make any attempt to interfere until this fight is over."

An angry look appeared on Rukia's face as Aaroniero grinned. **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Aaroniero (in Gin Ichimaru's form) turned to Kaien and said, "Lets continue. No more distractions."

Kaien then said, "No more holding back." Kaien lifted his sword and said, "**Rankle the Seas and Heavens."**

Kaien held his sword downward and began to twirl it. A yellow flash of light appear on the sword as it began to transform into a cross between a trident and a ji.

As soon as the transformation ended, Kaien swung his sword in an arched angle and water flew out of both ends of the sword.

Aaroniero then said, "Your shikai. As impressive as it was four years ago."

Kaien then said, "I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult."

Aaroniero said, "Your about to find out."

Aaroniero sonidoed in front of Kaien and swung his sword at him. Kaien blocked the sword with his shikai and a wave of water hit Aaroniero's legs.

Aaroniero was unaffected by this and swung his sword Kaien again. Kaien blocked the sword once again with his shikai before swinging his shikai at Aaroniero.

Aaroniero ducked his head under Kaien's shikai, but the wave caused by the swing of the shikai hit Aaroniero in the waist, causing him to step back a couple of feet."

Kaien smiled before swing his shikai towards Aaroniero again multiple times. Although his shikai never came close to touching Aaroniero, several waves crashed into Aaroniero's legs and thighs.

Aaroniero was still unaffected by this and charged at Kaien. Aaroniero swung his sword at Kaien. Kaien attempted to block the sword with his shikai but mistimed Aaroniero's attack and Aaroniero's sword went straight through Kaien's shoulder, right below the wound Kaien already had.

Aaroniero grinned and said, "Gotcha," before swinging his sword at Kaien once again. Kaien desperately blocked the sword with his shikai but because of how off guard he was, Kaien flew backwards at least thirty feet into the wall behind him."

Aaroniero began to walk towards Kaien when a Soul Reaper jumped through the whole in the whole that was created last episode.

Aaroniero, Kaien, and Rukia all stared at Miyako Shiba.

Miyako said, "I couldn't let you have all of the fun Kaien. Sorry it took me so long to get past those dam Exequias."

Rukia then said, "Miyako?"

Miyako then said, "Once I got past them I flash stepped over to this building. I don't know why but I was able to get past the force field while Urahara was not."

Kaien stood up and said, "Urahara is in the building right now?"

Miyako said, "yes, but he was not able to get through the force field so we had to split up."

Kaien then asked Miyako, "Was anyone else able to get past the Exequias."

Miyako responded, "I think Captain Kuchiki was along with his lieutenant, but I didn't have enough time to see."

Kaien then said, "I understand." Kaien turned to Aaroniero and asked,

"Tell me, why was Miyako able to get past the force field by Urahara was not and why was Tosen and I able to get through that force field while one of Ichigo's friends unable to?"

Aaroniero said in a serious tone, "Only those that have been resurrected are able to go through the force field."

Aaroniero turned to Miyako and said, "I don't like the fact that my fight between my past form and I keeps getting interfered. I know you understand." Aaroniero (in still in Gin's form) raised his sword and said, **"Shinsō. Shoot to Kill."**

The sword in Aaroniero's hand extended at an extremely high-speed. Before Miyako was able to pull her sword out, Aaroniero's sword extended straight into her stomach.

Kaien yelled, "MIYAKO," and ran towards her. Aaroniero swung the now long sword out of Miyako's stomach at Kaien's head.

Kaien ducked inches out of the way and fell back.

Aaroniero grinned and said, "One down, only one more to go."

An even angrier look formed on Rukia's face, knowing that she had just been insulted.

Kaien asked Miyako, "Are you ok?"

Miyako grimly responded, "Yes."

Kaien nodded his head and calmly before calmly saying to Rukia, "Rukia, stand back and make sure I don't hurt you or Miyako by mistake."

Rukia stepped back as Aaroniero asked, "What's this."

Kaien said to Aaroniero, "Prepare yourself Aaroniero, for an attack that you have never scene. Not even Ukitake knew I could do this when I was a lieutenant."

Kaien lifted his shikai with his right hand and said in a serious tone, "**Bankai. ** **Monsūn ten."**

** TO BE CONTINUED **

Translation for the name of Kaien's bankai: "Monsoon the Heavens."

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please post your thoughts.

The next chapter will be titled, "Kaien vs. Aaroniero, Bankai Barrage 2"

Also, I have made a new poll which is located on my profile


	63. Kaien's Bankai, Aaroniero's Deadly Move

**This may be my biggest chapter yet. **

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange. **

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: At the end of the last chapter Aaroniero was in Gin Ichimaru's form.**

**Episode 63: Kaien vs. Aaroniero; Bankai Barrage 2**

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Kaien nodded his head and calmly before calmly saying to Rukia, "Rukia, stand back and make sure I don't hurt you or Miyako by mistake."

Rukia stepped back as Aaroniero asked, "What's this."

Kaien said to Aaroniero, "Prepare yourself Aaroniero, for an attack that you have never scene. Not even Ukitake knew I could do this when I was a lieutenant."

Kaien lifted his shikai with his right hand and said in a serious tone, "**Bankai. Monsūn ten."**

Aaroniero, who now stood thirty feet away from Kaien said, "So this is what a bankai is ehh. Hopefully it is strong enough to wound me."

Kaien replied, "Monsūn ten. It means Monson the Heavens. My Bankai is one that wounds its opponents. Anyone that is unlucky enough to face off against it dies. That is why I am always so reluctant to use it."

Kaien lifted the trident in his hand up and whispered, "Disperse." Kaien swung the trident in Aaroniero's direction, and the top of the three sharp blades on the trident disconnected from the trident flew in Aaroniero's direction.

One of the three blades landed in front of Aaroniero, one of the three blades flew over Aaroniero's head and landed behind him. The third blade attached itself to the ceiling above Aaroniero.

Aaroniero grinned and said, "You missed."

Kaien retorted, "No, the blades are where they are supposed to be."

Aaroniero then attempted to sonido over to Kaien, but the moment he tried to pass the blade in front of him, his body stopped as if he hit a barrier.

Aaroniero asked "What is this."

Kaien said, "Those three blades have formed a barrier around you. It is impossible to escape. The only things that can pass through the barrier are swords."

Kaien saw the look change on Aaroniero's face and said, "Judging by the look on your face you know things are about to get fucked up. This is the climax of the fight. This is where we get our adrenaline."

Aaroniero then said loudly, "Your right this is the climax of the fight. Even if I can't leave this barrier I will kill you from here."

In response Kaien lifted his trident and yelled, "DROWN."

Suddenly water began to flood out of the blades and into the barrier in which Aaroniero was trapped in.

Aaroniero yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Kaien calmly said, "This is my Bankai's true power. It will flood anyone trapped inside the barrier. Once I give the command drown, the water will continue to pile up until it reaches the top of the barrier. Only then will the water disappear. That is if I want it to disappear."

Aaroniero looked at the water which was now at his waist. A scared look was now on his face.

Aaroniero began to swing his sword at the blades, but Kaien shook his head and said, "The barrier could only be removed by me, and the water that is rising will not disappear until you are dead. My Bankai may not be as flashy as the rest, but it gets the job done."

The water reached Aaroniero's face and in desperation he began to change back into his original form.

As the water went above Aaroniero's entire body and almost all visibility of everyone trapped inside the barrier that was now full of water was lost (all that could be seen by everyone on the outside of the barrier was water), the faint sound of Aaroniero yelling, "DAMMIT," could be heard.

Five seconds later the water reached the top of the barrier. The barrier was completely flooded with water.

Kaien stared at the barrier making sure the flood would not disappear and quietly said, "I'm glad that we were able to finish this."

**Three floors below**, Tosen stood behind a pair of doors and said to himself, "Two straight floors without any of Aizen's soldiers." Tosen stared at the doors in front of him and said, "Whoever is in this room or in the flow below it probably is an Espada."

Without hesitation, Tosen pushed open the doors and pulled out his sword.

In front of Tosen now stood a hallway. Tosen walked to the end of the hallway where he saw another pair of doors. Tosen opened those doors and nearly gasped at what he saw.

Tosen now stood in a room that was three stories high. Around twenty feet above the ground was a platform the encircled the entire the room. Tosen realized that this room was made for combat, and before he could say anything, Tosen felt someone else's movement."

Tosen said, "Show yourself."

If Tosen was able to see he would have noticed the shadow of tall man standing directly above him on the platform.

**Back where Kaien, Aaroniero, Rukia, Miyako were, **Kaien stared at the water in the barrier. The water began to lower and get began to disappear into the blades.

Once all of the water disappeared into the blades, Kaien, Rukia, and Miyako all stared in shock at what they saw.

A wet Aaroniero stood in the barrier seemingly unharmed.

Kaien asked said in confusion, "He is still alive? But how?"

Aaroniero said, "I have to give you credit, your Bankai is amazing." Aaroniero the pointed to the container surrounding his head, "However, what surrounds my container won't affect how I breathe. You could dip me head first into toxic waste. As long as my container is still intact, the toxic waste wouldn't have any effect on me what so ever."

Kaien quietly said to himself, "Asshole."

Aaroniero said, "One thing I am wondering is the true reason you have never showed your bankai to your former Captain. Is it because you did not want to become a captain, or is it because of your Bankai's deadly power.

An angry look formed on Kaien's face as Aaroniero continued, "You control where the barrier those blades make goes. Suppose you surrounded an entire town in that barrier. Put one blade in front of the town, one blade behind the town, and one blade on the town's canopy. Suppose after that you gave your bankai the command to 'drown.' Your bankai would then flood the entire down until the barrier surrounding the entire town was completely flooded with water, drowning everyone."

Kaien continued to look at Aaroniero with an angry look in his eyes and Aaroniero said,

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that I am right. Your bankai is probably stronger than most of the Captain's bankais. Unfortunately for you, I am the only thing in the universe that is able to withstand it."

Aaroniero's body then began to morph back into the form of Gin Ichimaru. Kaien silently puzzled his next move as Rukia and Miyako stared at Kaien in awe."

As soon as Aaroniero completely morphed back into the form of Gin Ichimaru, Aaroniero said, "Unfortunately, I am still going to have to kill you Kaien."

Kaien's eyes widened and he lifted his sword as Aaroniero said, "In this form, I can also use bankai." Aaroniero lifted the sword in his hand, pointed it at Kaien and said, **"Bankai Kamishini no Yari."**

The sword in Aaroniero's extended at 171,500 meters per second at Kaien. With no time to even react the look on Kaien's face knew that he was going to die.

That was when a woman stepped in front Kaien and allowed the sword to go straight through her heart.

A stunned Kaien stared at the woman in front of him who had a sword sticking out of her heart. Her hands holding onto the sword making sure it did not go through her body and into Kaien.

A horrified Kaien Screamed, "MIYAKOOOOO." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Division Thirteen Barracks**

**Date: Tenth Day of Spring (Flash Back to chapter 23)**

Miyako asked Kaien in an angry tone, ""Why have you been neglecting me Kaien. Ever since we have been resurrected, you have barely said one word to me."

Kaien responded by saying, "I have been doing this for your own safety. I have a lot of enemies that will target me. I promise that when we defeat Aizen, we will be able to love each other for ever in peace."

Miyako responded to this by saying, "If being safe means not being able to love you, then I don't want to be safe." Miyako then grabbed her sword with her right arm and pointed it at her head.

Kaien then yelled, ""MIYAKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Miyako replied by saying, "I love you Kaien. If I can't be with you, then I want to die"

Kaien then said, "I am sorry Miyako."

Kaien flash stepped over to Miyako and slashed off her right arm.

Kaien said to Miyako as she screamed, "I am sorry and I love you," before flash stepping out of the barracks."

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Miyako held onto the long sword that had entered her heart with all of the remaining strength she had left.

A horrified Kaien Screamed, "MIYAKOOOOO," and Aaroniero, with a deadly grin on his face pulled back the bankai and what looked like a quart of blood instantly flew out of Miyako body.

Miyako fell to the ground and Kaien rested her head onto his lap.

With tears coming out of his eye, Kaien asked, "Why Miyako. Why did you have to do this?"

Miyako, with a faint smile on her face and light tears falling out of her eyes, said to Kaien, "Because I love you so much."

Kaien said, "You are the most amazing person I have ever met."

More tears flew out of Miyako's eyes as she said, "And you are the only person that has ever given me the urge to stay alive,"

Kaien, thinking about all of the events that have happened since their resurrection, as well as having a vision of them walking on a beach, holding hands as a happy couple, said to Miyako,

"I am sorry Miyako, about everyone."

With the faint smile still on her face, Miyako said to Kaien, "At least we were able to love each other for the past five weeks, and that is something... I will never be more thankful for."

Miyako's eyes fluttered shut as her body turned to dust.

Kaien stared as the dust began to rise slowly, fighting off the urge to scream.

Kaien closed his eyes and turned to Aaroniero before opening his eyes widely and yelling,

"AHHHHHHHHH. YOU THINK THAT MY BANKAI HAS NO EFFECT ON YOU." Three sharp blades suddenly regenerated on the trident that was in Kaien's hand.

Kaien yelled, "THESE BLADES WILL REGENERATE AT MY COMMAND, AND AS MANY BARRIERS AS I WANT COULD BE FORMED. THAT BARRIER MAY HAVE NO EFFECT ON YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR CONTAINER, BUT THERE IS STILL A WAY TO DEFEAT YOU."

Aaroniero laughed and said, "What makes you think that."

Kaien screamed, "**DROWN."**

Water flooded out of the blades surrounding Aaroniero and the barrier he was in became full with water. Water also began flowing out of the three blades that made Kaien's trident.

Aaroniero quickly reverted back to his original form and said, "I already told you that your Bankai has no effect on me at all. Stop being irrational."

Kaien screamed, "THE WATER ON THE OUTSIDE OF YOUR CONTAINER WILL HAVE NO EFFECT ON YOU, BUT IF A BARRIER WAS TO BE FORMED INSIDE OF YOUR CONTAINER, YOUR CONTAINER WOULD BE FLOODED WITH WATER AND YOU WOULD DROWN."

Kaien lifted his Bankai and pointed the trident at Aaroniero.

Aaroniero realized what Kaien was planning on doing and said in a panicked tone, "Wait, don't."

With a determined look in his eyes, Kaien threw the trident at Aaroniero as the water in the barrier Aaroniero was trapped in reached Aaroniero's head.

Kaien screamed, "GOODBYE AARONIERO," as the trident went straight through the barrier and lodged itself into Aaroniero's container. On impact water flooded the entire container and forced the container to burst open.

The two skulls of Aaroniero rolled onto the ground motionless.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Ending Theme: Kansha by RSP**

I am thrilled to announce that this weekend marked the one year anniversary for "Espadas Reborn." Sixty two chapters have been published in one year. I still don't know how I managed to do it, seeing as I literally have no spare time. Anyhow I want to thank all of you guys for helping me write Espadas Reborn. This has been an amazing ride that will hopefully not come to an end for a long time. Thank you all for your help, and I can guarantee you that the action is just getting started.

The next Chapter will be titled, "Mayuri vs. Rose," and will be released in one week.


	64. Mayuri vs Rose

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. You might want to take caution while reading this chapter. While this chapter still meets all of the guidelines for being rated, "T," this chapter is defiantly not for those with weak stomachs.**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange. **

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice 5: Yes, this chapter features a character created by me.**

**Notice 6: When I say Rose "whipped," his Shikai, it means to throw the flexible end of his shikai at his opponent. Just how Renji would attempt to "whip" his opponents with Zabimaru. **

**Episode 64: Mayuri vs. Rose**

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Mayuri, Unohana, Shinji, and Yamamoto sat on the roof of the Division One Headquarters watching the battles commence.

Unohana looked at Toshiro fighting Kenpachi and said, "Wow, those two are really fighting to the death.

Mayuri said, "Yes, if those two idiots keep at it they will wind up killing each other."

That is when stern voice said, "You would want that, wouldn't you?"

Everyone turned around to see Rojuro Otoribashi standing behind Mayuri with his Shikai raised to his head.

Mayuri grinned and said, "Rose. What are you doing?"

Unohana, Shinji, Yamamoto stared at Rose as he asked Mayuri, "Does the name Hiroki Takahashi sound familiar?"

Mayuri grinned and said, "Hiroki Takahashi, I haven't heard that name in years. What does he have to do with you?"

Rose said to Mayuri, "Hiroki was my uncle. You're the man responsible for his death, aren't you?"

Mayuri chuckled and said, "Why should you care. He was a useless Soul Reaper anyway."

Rose calmly said, "My uncle was a loyal member of your division who was secretly being watched by me. He has the strength of a seated officer but you never gave him the position, instead you intentionally let the poor man die on a hollow exposition. Tell that me that I am wrong and you will live."

Mayuri grinned, "Everything you just said is true." Rose swung his sword at Mayuri's neck, but Mayuri blocked the sword with his own. "Your uncle tried to kill me during a hollow exposition, but when I blocked his sword with my bare hands and threw it onto the ground rendering your uncle useless; let's just say the hollow behind him didn't take any mercy on him."

Rose swung his at Mayuri with the intent on killing him, but Mayuri pulled out his sword with milliseconds to spare and blocked the sword.

Mayuri laughed and said, "I truthfully don't think you are doing this because of your uncle. I think you are doing this because you want my position as captain."

Rose then yelled, "FUCK YOU," before swinging his sword at Mayuri again.

Mayuri continued to grin and said, "Let's have this fight in the battle field. I will have plenty of pleasure killing you there."

Rose grinned and said, "Let's do this." Before Rose jumped off the building to go to the battle field, he turned to the Head Captain, who was staring at him with a look of disbelief , and said,

"I am sorry Head Captain. Everyone else is fighting; this is my one opportunity to get revenge."

The Head Captain stood where he was silent before saying, "Go. It is time for someone to put the rabid dog down."

Mayuri who heard what the Head Captain said gave the Head Captain a annoyed look before jumping off the building and landing in the battle field.

Once Rose and Mayuri landed on the battle field, Rose said,

"I have been waiting five years for this."

Mayuri retorted, "And it has been five years since I have heard your uncle's name. Shows how much of a contribution he had on the Soul Society."

Rose held out his sword and said, "Dam you Mayuri.** Kinshara**." Rose grinned before yelling, "**Play."**

Rose's zanpakto immediately became a sharp gold whip with a flower at the tip.

Mayuri grinned before saying, "**Rip. Ashisogi Jizō."**

Mayuri's zanpakto glowed and transformed into a weird looking trident with curved, serpentine blades. The middle blade is longer and straighter than the side blades and appeared to ascend from the guard which is shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped.

Mayuri then said, "I think you know what happens if I stab you with this blade. You will be killed by the poison."

Rose retorted, "If I wrap my Kinshara around you just once, you will torn to shreds."

Mayuri grinned and said, "I am going to enjoy dissecting you Rose, something I was unfortunately unable to do to your uncle." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Five Years before Start of "Espadas Reborn"**

Mayuri, Nemu, and the rest of the twelfth division were battling at least twenty hollows. Although many of the hollows had been killed, there were at least ten Soul Reaper Casualties.

The seventh seat of the division, Hiroki Takahashi, was watching Mayuri battle two of the hollows on his own. Mayuri had activated his Shikai and killed on of the hollows when Takahashi approached Mayuri.

Without any hesitation, Takahashi swung his sword at Mayuri who had his back turned to him. Without even looking, Mayuri blocked Takahashi's sword and caused it to go flying at least twenty yard away from him.

Mayuri grinned, and without saying a word, flash stepped behind Takahashi and stabbed him directly in the spine. The poison in Mayuri's Shikai temporarily paralyzed him.

A grinned Mayuri asked Takahashi, "I must say. I did not expect this. Why would you do such an idiotic thing."

Takahashi grinned, "For the cause."

Mayuri said in disbelief, "I don't know what the cause is nor do I care, but neither does the hollow behind you."

Takahashi turned his head (but not his body), to see the second hollow that Mayuri was battling right behind him and whimpered."

The last words Takahashi heard came out of Mayuri's mouth. "It is a shame that I won't be able to dissect you."

That was when the hollow behind Takahashi violently murdered Takahashi. Rose never saw his uncle's remains.

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Rose whipped his Shikai at Mayuri, who dodged the Shikai and chuckled.

Rose angrily said, "Don't get too cocky," before whipping his Shikai at Mayuri again. The Shikai just missed Mayuri body.

Mayuri looked unaffected and still kept his distance from Rose.

Rose once again whipped his Shikai at Mayuri, who effortlessly dodged it. Rose continued to be calm and whipped his Shikai Mayuri again. This time Rose intentionally missed Mayuri by whipping the Shikai at least ten feat to the right of Mayuri's face.

Mayuri began to chuckle when the hard, gold, sharp flower on the tip of Rose's Shikai suddenly moved from ten feet away to two inched, Mayuri dove out of the way.

Mayuri stood up, grinned and said, "Clever. Real cleaver. You knew that I would not expect you to continue you swing after you missed, but you stuck to it and nearly hit your target. I am impressed. You miscalculated though. I am the Captain for the Division that primarily focuses on science and research, our division has the smartest instincts and fighting tactics of any divisions in the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Out of all of the Captains in the Gotei Thirteen, I am the one that you are least likely going to be able to execute a surprise attack against."

Rose then said with a tone of minor annoyance, "Is that so. Does your strategy include not making a single offensive move and just staying on the defensive until your opponent tires out? I can guarantee you that will not work."

Mayuri replied, "I don't have to answer to the likes of you." Mayuri turned his back to Rose and said, "False shinigami."

Rose eyes widened and said, "Judging by your strategy, I could tell that you spent the last five weeks focusing on research and not strengthening your powers or obtaining a second bankai. Allow me to exploit that."

Rose whipped his shikai at Mayuri again who dodged the Shikai with ease. Rose than whipped his Shikai at Mayuri again, which Mayuri once again effortlessly avoided. Rose then whipped his Shikai at Mayuri for a third time, but Mayuri dodged it again.

Rose then yelled, "TAKE THIS," before whipping his shikai at least ten feet away from the right side of Mayuri's face.

A large look of annoyance appeared on Mayuri's face as he didn't even attempt to dodge the shikai. Mayuri moved his shikai to the right side of his face to block Rose's Shikai and said, "I already told you that these foolish tricks won't work."The large, sharp, golden solid flower crashed straight into the left side of Mayuri's face.

Mayuri fell to the ground and Rose trusted the whip and the flower into the air, wondering if Mayuri was dead.

Mayuri laid on the ground. All of the makeup on the left side of his face was now gone. The damage that Mayuri received five weeks ago in his fight against Mayuri was now visible. The gigantic, blood red scar that Mayuri spent so long covering up shined in the light.

Despite the agonizing pain in the left side of Mayuri's face, staggered and stood up.

Rose grinned and said, "So those are your true colors Mayuri. I always thought that blood would look nice on you but that is disgusting."

Mayuri said nothing; he just stared at the ground in anger.

Rose then said, "I believe it is time for me to carve another scar onto the right side of your face now. Then I will slit your throat for good measure."

Mayuri moved his head and looked at Rose. Mayuri had an angry, deadly, look in his eyes.

Mayuri said to Rose in an angry tone, "Your uncle was a worthless fool, and now I know that you are an even worse fool." Mayuri raised his sword and said, "**Bankai**."

The baby's head on the guard of Mayuri's zanpakto opened its mouth, and the makings of a creature exited the mouth. The making's which at first looked like a blur of yellow became a large grotesque creature with the body of a giant caterpillar and the extremely large head of an infant. Spikes began to draw out of the chest of the creature as Mayuri said,

"**Ashisogi Jizō.**"

Rose grinned and said, "This is it? Your Bankai has not changed one bit over these last five weeks has it."

The giant creature opened his mouth and made the loud whimper of an infant poison flowed out of it.

Rose not realizing the poison in time inhaled it as Mayuri said,

"Your mouth is your weakness. You never the desire to shut it, and now your inability to defend yourself will leave you vulnerable."

In agitation and desperation Rose yelled, "YOU THINK THIS IS GOING TO KILL ME?"

Mayuri yelled, "**Attack**," and the giant creature flew through the air at and extremely fast speed.

Rose whipped his Shikai at the creature when three ten-meter swords flew straight out of the creature's mouth. The gigantic swords came at Rose so fast that he didn't have any time to defend himself. The only reaction Rose was able to make was widening his eyes.

The first sword cleanly cut off Rose's right ear. The second sword barely missed to Rose's left. The third sword went straight through Rose's forehead and into his brain.

No additional look shock registered on Rose's face. No last words were spoken. Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi fell backwards. It was an instant death.

For a moment, it seemed like everything went silent in the Soul Society.

All of the soul Reapers that were battling in the Soul Society stopped fighting and looked at Rose's dead body. The civil war has produced its first casualty.

Mayuri stared at Rose's dead body with a look of disappointment on his face. The sword was so large that it had also cut into part of Rose's nose.

Mayuri said to the dead Rose, "You thought that I had not trained to improve my Bankai, but in the end the new power of my Bankai over did its job. Due to the damage that has just occurred, your brain is now completely useless." Mayuri turned his body away from the dead body. The look of disappointment had not gone away.

"Now I will not be able to experience the joy of dissecting your corpse."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I am sorry for the long delay. Next chapter: "Tosen vs. Tsukishima"

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and please post your thoughts


	65. Resurrection Powers 2

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Episode 65: Resurrection Powers**  
><strong>Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL<strong>  
><strong>L<strong>**ocation: Soul Society**  
><strong>Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer<strong>

Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi fell backwards. It was an instant death. All of the Soul Reapers that were battling in the Soul Society stopped fighting and stared at Rose's dead body. For a moment, the entire Soul Society went silence. Although he Soul Reapers were trying to kill each other, no one anticipated someone to actually die. Let alone someone who no one knew had the intent on fighting in the civil war. Every reaction was different.

Shinji screamed, "ROSE," jumped off the building he was sitting on and dashed towards Rose's dead body.

Sui Feng in shock said to herself, "Someone actually died."

Hisagi who was standing across from her said, "How. He wasn't even fighting?"

Toshiro said, "So i guess this civil war is more serious than everyone was taking it."

Kyoraku said, "Unfortunately, someone was bound to die. It was inevitable."

Komamura stared at the ground in front of him pondering his next move.

Ukitake said to a wounded Kensei, "If you don't want to continue fighting in honor of your friend I will understand."

Kensei, who had a large wound where his clavicle was, said in angry tone, "No, let's keep fighting."

Kensei then stared at the ground for a couple of moments and said to himself, "Rose."

Kenpachi chuckled and said in a loud tone, "It is on."

**Mayuri stood across** from the dead Rose and said, ""You thought that I had not trained to improve my Bankai, but in the end the new power of my Bankai over did its job. Due to the damage that has just occurred, your brain is now completely useless." Mayuri turned his body away from the dead body. The look of disappointment had not gone away.

"Now I will not be able to experience the joy of dissecting your corpse."

Mayuri began to walk away when Shinji landed right next him.

Shinji, clearly upset over Rose's death said to Mayuri in an angry tone, "How could you? How could you kill Rose?"

Mayuri, who looked unaffected by Shinji's question responded. "You watched the battle didn't you? The idiot confronted me. He was on the offensive the whole battle. Killing him was an easy choice."

Shinji said to Mayuri, "You could have let him live."

Mayuri responded by saying, "If he was still alive, he would be an irritant to my life and job as a Captain." Mayuri paused and then said, "Now if you don't mind, I have more important things to do."

Mayuri flash stepped back to the building that Unohana and the Head Captain were sitting on.

Mayuri said to the Head Captain in an irritated tone, "Soo. It is time to put the rabid dog down ehh."

The Head Captain replied, "Captain Mayuri, it was just a term of expression. A pep talk for Rose."

Mayuri then said, "You must take me for an idiot Head Captain. As the Head Captain for the division of research I find this as a big insult."

The Head Captain then said, "Mayuri, don't let this victory go to your head. Don't do anything stupid."

Mayuri calmly replied, "I am joining the Civil War, and I am going to help the Captain's you screwed over defeat you."  
>A look of shock appeared in the Head Captain's eyes. "Mayuri, you are just saying that because you are angry with me, but don't betray the Soul Society."<br>Mayuri replied, "I am not betraying the Soul Society. I am going to liberate it, by personally killing you."

**L****ocation: Hueco Mundo**  
><strong>Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer<strong>

Tosen stood in a room that was three stories high. Around twenty feet above the ground was a platform the encircled the entire the room. Tosen realized that this room was made for combat, and before he could say anything, Tosen felt someone else's movement."

Tosen said, "Show yourself."

If Tosen was able to see he would have noticed the shadow of tall man standing directly above him on the platform.

The man jumped down from the platform and stood across from Tosen. It was Tsukishima.

Tosen felt someone land across from him and asked, "Who are you?"

Tsukishima replied by saying, "I am Espada number eight, Shukuro Tsukishima."

Tosen said, "Tsukishima. I have heard about you. You are the Espada that will win the fight just by cutting his opponent once."

Tsukishma grinned and said, "Yes. But if that is all you know than you are truly at a disadvantage. Remember I was not part of Lord Aizen's army when you were a subordinate."  
>Tosen said, "I figured that out already."<p>

Tsukishma then said, "You should consider yourself unlucky Tosen. Out of all of the rooms you could have entered, you choose the room with the Espada whose abilities you know nothing about."

Tosen replied in a serious tone, "I know what you are doing Tsukishma. If you want to see the full extent of my power, then I will comply." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

**"Bankai. Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi." **

Tosen held his sword in his right hand and placed his left palm in the ring of the cross guard. The ring span as spiritual pressure flowed out of it, before growing large enough to surround Tosen and split into ten other glowing rings. Tosen slashed his sword in front of him and the rings flew outward and formed a circular permitted that surrounded most of the room. The ten rings then generated a black void that increased in size until the black dome that was centered around Tosen's body was so big that it the walls in the room."

Tosen then said, "**Mumyō.**" With his bankai completely activated, Tosen said, "You cannot see, you cannot hear, you cannot smell, and you cannot feel spiritual energy. That is the true power of my bankai. Your death will be justice being served in an inhumane way."

That was when Tsukishima flash stepped in front of Tosen and grabbed his sword, giving him immunity to all of the domes effects.

Tsukishma boasted, "Did you really think that Aizen would not warn us all about your powers."

Tsukishma slashed his sword straight though Tosen's right shoulder and down the right side of his body.

At that instant the dome shredded to pieces of dissipated. Tosen fell to the ground. The wound on his body was not deep enough to be a fatal wound, but he knew what was going to happen.

Tosen then said, "Bastard. I will not let you control my thoughts."

Despite his injuries, Tosen got up and dashed at Tsukishma with his sword raised.

Just before Tosen could reach Tsukishma, Tsukishima said, **"Resurrection. Control End." **

Tosen immediately flew backwards and hit a wall.

Tsukishima, "Kaname Tosen, this is my resurrection power. My fullbring gives me the ability to enter my presence into opponent's memoires, but my resurrection power gives me the ability to completely control my victim's minds."

Tosen's body was slumped against the wall, quietly sucking in air,

Tsukishima said, "Perhaps I should give you a demonstration."

Tsushima stared at Tosen for a couple of seconds before Tosen's right arm lift his sword and the point of the sword pressed against his forehead.

Tsukishma said, "If I wanted to, I could have you happily stab your head with your own sword, but I won't. Instead I am going to use you to my benefit."

Tsukishima said in a malicious tone, "Welcome to my army."

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

The ceiling of the room dripped water that had been produced from Kaien's bankai. Water and other liquids seeped into the cracks all over the room. The battle had turned the room into what some would interpret as a rainforest.

Kaien stared at Aaroniero's skulls and said to Rukia in a serious tone, "Let's go. I can't stand being stand being in this room anymore."

Kaien walked towards the hole in the wall and looked outside. He could still see some of the Soul Reapers battling the Exequias.

Kaien said, "We will have to go down the staircase to get out of this building, but after that we could leave Hueco Mundo and return to the Soul Society."

Rukia then asked, "What about Hinamori?"

Kaien then said, "Ichigo and the other will rescue her. My job is to get you out of here."

Rukia replied, "I know where she is. We have to retrieve her. If I leave Hueco Mundo before she has been found by any of you, one the Espadas will probably execute her."

Kaien stared at the ground for a couple of seconds and then stared at the spot where Miyako died in his arms. The look on Kaien's face began to worsen but her kept enough composure to say,

"Fine, let's find the lieutenant and get out of here."

Kaien and Rukia walked over to the door and Kaien opened it. That is when a deep voice said,

"Where do you two think you are going?"

Startled look appeared and Kaien and Rukia's face as one of the skulls said,

"You two think we are dead just because we are no longer in a container?"

The other skull, who had a very high pitched voice said, "We are resurrected Espadas. We will not lose two lousy lieutenants that follow a sick Captain."

The looks on Rukia and Kaien's face grew very concerned.

The two skulls then yelled, "**RESSURECTION. GLUTON HERMANOS."**

Spiritual energy suddenly exploded around the two skulls and Rukia and Kaien raised their sword prepared to combat whatever Aaroniero was planning to do.

When the spiritual energy disappeared, two human looking organisms stood across from Kaien and Aaroniero.

One had the appearance of a six foot man with dark black hair and tan skin, while the other person had the appearance of a man with crazy purple hair that was five foot five inches.

The person with the black hair said in a deep voice, "I am Aarro," as the person with the purple hair said in a high voice, "I am Niero."

Both Aarro and Niero said at the same time, "We are Aaroniero."

Kaien and Rukia stared at Aarro and Niero with serious looks on their face as Aarro said,

"Are resurrection power allows us to manifest ourselves in human form. Both of our bodies however contain the same abilities as our regular form and both of our bodies contain the same powers and strength as our regular form."

Aarro paused to let Rukia and Kaien take in the information.

"You should look at it this way," boasted Aarro. "You two are now about to fight two Aaroniero's at the same time."

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Ending Theme: Kansha by RSP**

With that chapter 65 is finished. I have created a new poll. Chapter 66 will be released in one week.

The next chapter will be titled, "Rukia and Kaien vs. Aaroniero"


	66. Rukia and Kaien vs Aaroniero

**This is going to be an intense fight.**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: This is part four of the battle between Kaien and Aaroniero. Parts 1-3 are in chapters 62, 63, and 65. If you have not read those yet than please rad those chapters before reading this chapter.**

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Two human looking organisms stood across from Kaien and Aaroniero.

One had the appearance of a six foot man with dark black hair and tan skin, while the other person had the appearance of a man with crazy purple hair that was five foot five inches.

The person with the black hair said in a deep voice, "I am Aarro," as the person with the purple hair said in a high voice, "I am Niero."

Both Aarro and Niero said at the same time, "We are Aaroniero."

Kaien and Rukia stared at Aarro and Niero with serious looks on their face as Aarro said,

"Are resurrection power allows us to manifest ourselves in human form. Both of our bodies however contain the same abilities as our regular form and both of our bodies contain the same powers and strength as our regular form."

Aarro paused to let Rukia and Kaien take in the information.

"You should look at it this way," boasted Aarro. "You two are now about to fight two Aaroniero's at the same time."

**Episode 66: Rukia and Kaien vs. Aaroniero**

Kaien said to Aarro, "So this is what your resurrection power is. It allows you to split into two souls."

Niero heard this and said, "That's what Aarro just explained to you dumb shit."

Aarro said to Niero, "Easy Niero. Kaien is just curious. That curiosity will cost him in the long run." Aarro finished the sentenced with a menacing grin.

Rukia asked Kaien in a serious tone, "Kaien, what should we do? Do we make a run for it or do we stay and fight?"

Kaien responded, "We will stay. We defeated once so we could easily do it again."

Aarro said, "You defeated us once? If I recall we defeated you, but your wife took the fatal blow instead."

Kaien angrily responded, "Don't mention Miyako. You have no right to talk about her."

Aarro boasted, "Do you think I give two shits about what you want me to say."

Aarro lifted her sword and said, "Prepare to be reunited with your wife."

Kaien lifted his shikai and charged at Aarro.

Aarro charged at Kaien and both Aarro and Kaien swung their sword at one another.

The two swords collided and both Aarro and Kaien jumped back.

Aarro grinned and said, "Feel that. My strength has not become weaker even though my second half is in another body. I doubt your lieutenant can handle my strength."

Aarro turned to Niero and said, "Let's find out."

Niero nodded his head and charged at Rukia. Niero swung his sword at Rukia for the kill but Rukia managed to put her sword in front of her head just in time to block the sword.

Niero swung his sword at Rukia again and Rukia blocked it. Rukia swung her sword at Niero's head but Niero simply ducked out of the way.

Aarro and Kaien charged at each other again and two combatants swung each other's swords at each other again. Both swords collided and spiritual pressure flew everywhere.

Aarro then swung his sword at Kaien again and Kaien jumped backwards to dodge the sword. Kaien then swung his sword at Aarro's head but Aaron managed to block the sword with his own.

Aarro said to Kaien, "I have to admit I am impressed. I thought that you would have shown major signs of fatigue by now but you are hanging in there."

Kaien then yelled, "BECAUSE I AM GOING TO KILL THE PERSON THAT MURDERED MY WIFE."

Aarro then said, "Will you let that go she was nothing."

Kaien yelled as he charged at Aarro. Aarro simply sonidoed out of the way and appeared behind Kaien.

Kaien desperately swung his sword behind him and barely managed to block Aarro's sword.

Kaien then swung his sword at Aarro's head again but Aarro effortlessly blocked the sword.

Aarro jumped back and quickly said, "It's the minor openings that will kill you."

Aarro then sonidoed right in front of Kaien and swung his sword at Kaien's right shoulder. The sword made perfect contact and Kaien's shoulder suffered another wound. In response Kaien swung his sword at Aarro's chest. Aarro blocked the sword with his own sword and Aarro proceeded to swing his sword at Kaien's shoulder again.

For the second time in a row Aarro's sword made contact with Kaien's shoulder and blood oozed out of it.

Kaien jumped backwards and put his left arm to his right shoulder and said, "Dam. If this keeps up I am going to have to cut off my own arm just to prevent death by blood loss."

That was when Aarro appeared behind Kaien and once again swung his sword at Kaien's shoulder.

The sword made perfect contact with Kaien's shoulder again as Kaien's face twitched in pain.

Aarro and said, "Keep in mind Kaien that you have failed to place one wound on my body; meanwhile I managed to nearly destroy your right shoulder."

Aarro turned around to see Rukia barely fending off Niero's attacks and said to Kaien, "It must suck to be you. You came to Hueco Mundo with hopes of saving your friend, but in the end you and everyone you cared about will be killed."

Kaien stared at the ground wondering what to do next as Aarro began to hysterically laugh. "Hahahahaha Hahahahaha Hahahahaha Hahahahahaha." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Niero swung his sword at Rukia's head. Rukia barely managed to block his sword with her own and jumped backwards.

Niero charged at Rukia and swung his sword at Rukia again. Rukia barely blocked her sword and Rukia said to herself,

"I am losing right now. If this keeps up Kaien and I are both dead."

Niero swung his sword at Rukia again and Rukia barely managed to move her sword right in front of her to block the attack.

Rukia jumped back again and turned her zanpakto in a circular motion. Rukia yelled, "**Dance."**

Rukia punctured the ground for times with her sword and moved herself into a battle position. Rukia made the her shikai was now pointed at Niero and yelled, **"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." **

The avalanche of cold air flew out of Rukia sword and went directly at Niero. Niero placed his sword in front of him to block the cold air, but as soon as the air touched his right hand and his sword, they both became frozen, stuck together and still. The cold air ran up Niero's arm until it froze the right arm completely. It was like Niero's arm now had an invisible cast over it.

Rukia charged at Aaroniero and swung her shikai at his head. Moment before the sword could make contact with the head, the ice frozen around Niero's arm shattered completely, and the flat part of Niero's sword made contact with Rukia's forehead. Rukia flew backward and landed on her back.

Aarro continued to laugh as Kaien said, "I came too far to lose to you."

Kaien jumped up and swung his at Aarro's neck. Aarro, caught off guard, barely managed to get his sword in front of his neck to block Kaien's sword.

Kaien then swung his sword at Aarro's chest. Aarro managed to block the sword and attempted to retaliate, only for Kaien to swing his sword at Aarro's head. Aarro once again blocked the sword and aimed his sword at Kaien's stomach.

Kaien jumped back to doge the sword at charged at Aarro. Aarro and Kaien both swung their sword at one another and the two swords collided. Spiritual energy surrounded them both as the two combatants attempted to push their swords into their opponent's body.

As this was going on Rukia stood up and saw Niero charging at her. Niero swung his sword at Rukia leg which caught Rukia off guard. All though Rukia desperately managed to block most of Niero's sword, part of Niero's sword entered Rukia's leg and a blood wound appeared.

The look on Rukia's face made it obvious the Rukia was in pain and Niero smiled.'

Kaien jumped back from Aarro and Aarro grinned as he charged at Kaien again.

Both Kaien and Aarro swung their swords at each other again, but this time Kaien's swing managed to push Aarro's sword back a little bit.

Kaien then swung his sword at Aarro and Aarro barely managed to block the sword with his own.

Kaien began to grin as he realized he was starting to overpower Aarro.

Kaien once again swung his sword at Aarro and Aarro once again barely managed to block the sword with his own.

Aarro then said, "Don't get too cocky," and swung his sword at Kaien's chest. Kaien blocked the sword and attempted retaliate. Kaien's sword missed Aarro's head by no more than two inches.

Aarro jumped back and said, "I was wrong about you Kaien. Your drive pushes you to keep fighting more than I would have ever expected."

Kaien then said in an angry tone, "But it is not enough, is it?"

Aarro then said, "It will never be enough."

Aarro charged at Kaien with his sword positioned high. Kaien moved his sword upward to defend himself.

Aarro yelled, "TIME TO END THIS," before colliding with Kaien. Both of their sword clashed and separated. Aarro swung his sword at Kaien's head but Kaien managed to block the sword.

Aarro then swung his sword at Kaien's chest and the two swords collided. Aarro attempted to push his sword past Kaien's but Kaien held his sword firmer than he ever held it before.

Aarro's sword didn't move past Kaien's sword one inch and Kaien noticed the opening the Aaroniero now had.

Kaien yelled, "THIS IS FOR MY WIFE," before moving swinging his shikai to the right at an incredible strength that caused Aarro's to momentarily drop his sword.

Before the sword could hit the ground Aarro caught the handle but before he could do anything else, Kaien's flash stepped in front of Aarro and impaled his heart with his shikai.

Aarro's eyes bulged wide open and Rukia and Niero stopped fighting and turned around.

With a look of pure hatred on his face, Kaien pushed almost all of his shikai through Aarro's heart. The shikai exited through Aarro's back as his mouth gasped for air and his face showed incredible agony.

Kaien let go of his shikai. The only part of the shikai that did not go through Aarro's heart was the handle.

Kaien said in a serious tone, "Now, it is over."

Aarro stood so still that both Kaien and Rukia thought he was dead.

However, Aarro moved his left hand onto the handle of the shikai.

Aarro began to pull the shikai out of his body very slowly, forcing every part of the shikai which already impaled his heart to impale it again.

Aarro's face contorted in agony until the entire shikai was out of his body.

Kaien stared at Aarro in disbelief. Aarro had a whole where his heart was that allowed Kaien to see his internal organs.

Suddenly, the flesh and blood surrounding the whole began to swirl and within two seconds the whole was completely patched up.

Kaien's eyes widened and Aarro chuckled, "Hehhh."

Aarro brutally slashed Kaien across the chest with his sword and Kaien's shikai. Kaien's blood splattered everywhere.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

Thank you all for reading this chapter and as a citizen of New York I now want to take the opportunity to send my condolences out to everyone that has been hurt by Hurricane Sandy. Some of the damage that has affected its victims will never be replaced and one of the casualties unfortunately only lived a few miles away from me. RIP you will never be forgotten.

Next Chapter will be the conclusion of Kaien and Rukia vs. Aaroniero. The title for the next chapter will be, "Your Heart Is My Soul."


	67. YOUR HEART IS MY SOUL

**This is the conclusion for Kaien and Rukia vs. Aaroniero. **

**Warning: This story has several graphic scenes that some viewers may not find suitable. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon.**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Aarro began to pull the shikai out of his body very slowly, forcing every part of the shikai which already impaled his heart to impale it again.

Aarro's face contorted in agony until the entire shikai was out of his body.

Kaien stared at Aarro in disbelief. Aarro had a whole where his heart was that allowed Kaien to see his internal organs.

Suddenly, the flesh and blood surrounding the hole began to swirl and within two seconds the hole was completely patched up.

Kaien's eyes widened and Aarro chuckled, "Hehhh."

Aarro brutally slashed Kaien across the chest with his sword and Kaien's shikai. Kaien's blood splattered everywhere.

**Episode 67: YOUR HEART IS MY SOUL**

Rukia screamed, "KAIEEENNNNN," as Kaien fell backwards. When Kaien hit the ground, the flash backs begun.

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Tenth Day of Summer**

Miyako sat on Kaien's lap under a tree. Orihime has healed Miyako's arm and Miyako looked at Kaien with a look of pure joy on her face.

Miyako said, "This was always my favorite area of the Gotei Thirteen."

Kaien said, "Same. I am amazed that this tree has been here for almost two hundred years."

Miyako kissed Kaien on the lips and said, "I love you Kaien."

Kaien replied by saying, "I love you too Miyako. Don't ever forget that."

Miyako grinned, "I never did. I just thought you didn't want to be around me anymore."

Kaien said, "Because I had enemies, but screw them."

Miyako giggled and kissed Kaien on the lips again."

Kaien happily said, "You are the most amazing person I have ever met."

**Back in the present Kaien thought to himself** **as Rukia ran toward him**, "Why? Why did she have to die? I don't care if I die, but why did Miyako have to die?"

Aarro sonidoed in front of Rukia and swung his sword at her. Rukia desperately blocked the sword and jumped backwards. Aarro sonidoed in front of her again and attempted to attack her again.

Kaien thought to himself, "No. No. Hang in there Rukia. The purpose of this fight was to protect the people I love. If you die, then everyone I truly love will be dead."

Kaien then hallucinated the image of Miyako standing in front of him and said to the hallucination, "You and Rukia are my Soul."

Kaien looked at Rukia continuing to desperately fend off Aarro's attacks and murmured, "Stop it."

Aarro didn't hear this and Niero who was watching didn't hear it either.

With blood coming out of his mouth, Kaien mounted the palms of his hands on the floor and attempted to pull himself up into a standing position. However, the constant shaking in his arms made in possible and began to crawl towards Aarro.

Aarro said to Rukia, "You mentor is dying, your one hope is gone. Give up girl."

Aarro swung his sword down at Rukia so hard that when his sword and Rukia's sword collided, Rukia flew backwards and crashed into the wall.

Aarro grinned and said to Niero, "Niero she is all yours."

As soon as Aarro said that, he felt a tugging feeling on his right arm and a shocked look appeared on his face.

Aarro turned around to see the near dead Kaien latched onto his arm.

Kaien murmured, "Stop right.. there… you bastard."

A large grin appeared on Aarro's face and Aarro boasted, "You're so pathetic." Aarro lifted his right knee up and yelled in a malicious tone as he kicked Kaien across the room, "SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY."

Kaien hit the ground hard and a cesspool of blood surrounded him. Rukia attempted to run towards Kaien but Aarro once again sonidoed in front of her and attacked her.

Aarro said to Rukia, "Screw Niero finishing you off. I want to do the job personally."

An angry look appeared on Rukia's face and for the first time since Aarro dealt Kaien the fatal wound, Rukia went on the offensive.

Rukia swung her sword at Aarro's head and Aarro barely ducked out of the way. Aarro said,

"So the girl has some fight left in her."

Rukia once again swung her sword at Aarro's head. Aarro jumped backwards and continued to grin.

Rukia and Aarro charged at each other and Rukia said, "You bastard, you may have been able to wound Kaien, but I won't die without a fight."

Aarro said, "I learned that the hard way last time, I won't be learning that again this time."

Aarro and Rukia clashed swords and the two swords collided against each other as sparks flew around them. Aarro pushed his sword past Rukia's sword and into Rukia's shoulder.

Kaien, who lay on the other side of the room in a cesspool of blood, saw Aarro raise Kaien's sword in his left arm (his right arm held the sword that was in Rukia's shoulder).

Kaien said to himself, "Help us Miyako," before closing his eyes. **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Inside Kaien's mind **

The final hallucination began. Kaien stood in a dark and empty room with no objects in it. Suddenly, a bright light shined inside the room and Miyako and Aarro visible.

Aarro had the sharp part of a long blade dislodged inside his chest while Miyako smiled at Kaien.

Kaien asked Miyako, "Am I dead yet?"

Miyako replied with a smile on her face, "No. Soon, but not yet."

Kaien stared at Aarro, who with a look of agony in his eyes pulled out the sword dislodged in his chest and grinned. Suddenly the sword disappeared from Aarro's hands and went straight back into Aarro's chest.

With a look of agony on his face, Aarro once again pulled the sword out of his chest, only for the sword to suddenly renter Aarro's body.

Kaien turned back to Miyako and asked her, "What is this?"

Miyako responded, "This is your hallucination."

Kaien then said, "What is the point of this?"

Miyako pointed at Aarro, who was continuously pulling the sword out his chest, which then reentered his body immediately.

Miyako said, "There is a point in every hallucination; you just have to be smart enough to understand what those points are."

Kaien said, "I guess I am an idiot, because I don't get what the point of this is."

Miyako continued to smile and said, "Here, let me show you."

Suddenly, everything went dark for a few seconds until the light reappeared. This time, the only things visible in the light were the two motionless skulls of Aaroniero.

Kaien stared at these skulls for a moment and said to himself, "I understand."

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Kaien opened his eyes and looked at Aarro and Rukia. Kaien once again said to himself,

"I understand."

On the other side of the room, Aarro lifted Kaien's sword and placed the sharp tip of the sword against Rukia's cheek.

A small amount of blood exited Rukia's cheek as Aarro said, "I am going to make your death as painful as possible.

Aarro began to press the sharp part of his sword deep into Rukia's cheek and more blood appeared.

The look of deep agony and torture appeared and on Rukia's face as Aarro began to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha hahahahahahah ha ha hahahahhahahaa."

Aarro removed the sharp part of Kaien's sword from Rukia's cheek and lifted the sword above her head.

Aarro then boasted with a huge grin on his face, "It's over Rukia," when his head tilted backwards and his eyes widened in shock. Aarro, Niero, and Rukia gasped.

Kaien stood directly behind Aarro with his right palm placed on top of Aarro's skull.

Kaien kicked Aarro in his right shin to make sure he couldn't sonido away before saying,

"I finally understand the meaning of the hallucination."

Aarro said with an annoyed tone, "What are you talking about?"

Kaien said, "The reason why you didn't die when I stabbed you in the heart wasn't because you can't die, it is because you and Niero are just skulls."

More blood poured out of Kaien's mouth as he continued, "You and Niero may have the appearance of two normal people, but in reality, the only part of your body that could take any type of damage is your heads."

A look of panic appeared in Aarro's eyes and Aarro whimpered, "Mercy."

Kaien ignored Aarro's plea and turned to Niero, "I also figured out your resurrection power. When it was activated and you two were split into two bodies, the power of Aaroniero was doubled. But if one of you two were to die, all of that power would go away. The person that lived would be weaker than a normal human."

A blue light appeared in Kaien's palm as Kaien moved his mouth to Aarro's ear and said, "So now I could say without a doubt… Goodbye, Aaroniero."

Kaien blasted the blue cero straight through Aarro's head.

Aarro screamed in agony as the blue, burning light ripped straight through his head and disintegrated it.

Niero watched with a look of horror as Aarro's headless body fell to the ground dead.

Kaien stood behind the dead body. His face was pale white and his arms and legs were both shaking uncontrollably.

Kaien fell backwards saying to Rukia, "Kill Niero."

Rukia flash stepped in front of Niero and swung her sword at his head. Niero managed to get his sword in front of his head in time, but when Rukia's sword collided with his sword, Niero's sword snapped into two pieces.

Niero gasped and turned around before dashing towards the hole in the wall that Kaien entered the room through.

Rukia, said, "Oh no you don't! You're not getting away you coward." However it was too late.

Niero jumped straight through the hole in the wall and disappeared from Rukia's sight.

Rukia stood still for a second. The fight was now over.

Rukia turned and face the barely breathing Kaien and flash stepped over to him.

Rukia placed her hand on Kaien's wound and said, "I am going to get you out of here Kaien. You are going to be healed."

Kaien said to Rukia in a quiet tone, "Rukia. You and I both know that this wound is beyond healing."

Rukia close her eyes for a moment and a tear began to appear. Kaien smiled and said, "Don't be sad Rukia. I get to be with my wife again."

Rukia replied, "She is beautiful."

Kaien said, "The most beautiful girl to ever exist; next to you. I entrust my heart to you Rukia."

Rukia began to grin as Kaien pointed to an open door behind Rukia.

Kaien said, "It is time for you to go Rukia. Find Ichigo and leave Hueco Mundo."

Rukia look at the open door and said to Kaien, "I can't leave you here Kaien."

Kaien looked at the open door behind Rukia smiled as his entire body began to turn into dust. Kaien said his final words.

"The door to freedom… is wide open."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ending Theme: Re: Pray by Aimer**

**With that Kaien and Rukia vs Aaroniero has concluded. I hope you all enjoyed the long battle. The next chapter will be released this weekend. **


	68. The Death of Sanity

**Kaien and Rukia vs. Aaroniero concluded last chapter. Time for some Civil War action.**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Chapter 68: The Death of Sanity **

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Shunsui responded by asking Komamura and Iba, "Are you two sure that you want to fight me?"

Komamura then said, "It doesn't look like I have a choice unfortunately."

Shunsui then said, "You just made your choice."

Komamura then said, "I am sorry that I have to do this my friend. **Roar Tenken**."

Shunsui said, "Releasing your Shikai already. That shows me that you value me as a tough opponent. I'm quite flattered."

Komamura replied, "You are one of the strongest captains in the Gotei Thirteen, only an idiot would try and take it easy on you."

Shunsui said, "To show some respect back, I should probably release my Shikai. I must warn you though, once my shikai is released, it plays by its own rules. Once I release my shikai, one of us will be defeated within five minutes."

Komamura said, "Very well. I am not really fond of fighting other Captains, so the faster this battle ends the better."

Shunsui moved his two blades against each other into a cross and said, **"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer."**

A flash of light appeared around the tow swords and when the light disappeared, Katen Kyōkotsu had become a pair of two large, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges.

Kyoraku then said, "**Irooni."**

Komamura then said, "So this is the colored base game that you had once told me about."

Kyoraku replied, "Since you already know the rules, there is no need to explain them. Lets play."

**Meanwhile, **Sui Feng and Hisagi charged at each other and their two swords clashed.

Hisagi jumped back five feet and Sui Feng immediately flash stepped in front of Hisagi and swung her sword at him.

Hisagi blocked the sword and attempted to slash off Sui Feng's arm but swung blocked the sword and jumped back.

Hisagi said to Sui Feng, "You're fast."

Sui Feng replied, "I am the Captain of the Stealth Force."

Sui Feng then flash stepped in front of Hisagi and swung her sword at him. Hisagi blocked the sword and jumped back. Without hesitation Hisagi then charged at Sui Feng and the two swords clashed.

Sui Feng edged her sword past Hisagi and the sharp tip of Sui Feng's sword poked Hisagi in the arm. Hisagi in return swung her sword at Sui Feng's head forcing Sui Feng to duck out of the way.

Sui Feng then said, "You really aren't holding back."

Hisagi replied, "Neither are you."

The two swung their swords at each other again. Both of the swords collided and went into a deadlock. Neither Sui Feng nor Hisagi were able to gain the upper hand against each other and both combatants jumped backwards. Sui Feng immediately flash stepped in front of Hisagi and swung her sword at his chest.

Hisagi blocked Sui Feng's sword and said, "You really like relaying on your ability to preform flash step, don't you?"

Sui Feng said, "I am one of the fasted captains aren't I?"

Hisagi then said, "Yoruichi is faster."

Sui Feng then flash stepped in front of Hisagi and swung her sword at his head at a very high strength. Hisagi barely managed to get his sword in front of his head in time and Sui Feng said with tears coming out of her eyes,

"Don't you dare mention her name. That woman continues to abandon me and does not care about anyone other than Urahara."

Hisagi replied, "Well she is having his baby."

Sui Feng yelled, "SHUT UP."

Sui Feng swung her sword at Hisagi's neck. The sword missed his neck but wounded his shoulder. Hisagi however grinned and swung his sword at Sui Feng's right leg.

The sword made cut contact with the leg and although it did not sever the leg completely, Sui Feng's leg gushed suffered a large loss of blood.

Sui Feng gasped for air and said, "That was your plan, wasn't it? To anger me so you could have easy access to wounding my legs."

Hisagi replied, "I had no intention to anger you, but I had full intention of wounding your legs. Flash step is your greatest weapon. With an injured leg you won't be able to perform flash step that well."

Sui Feng said to Hisagi, "I don't know whether or not you are right or wrong about that, but I do know that it is time to up the ante."

Hisagi replied in a serious tone, "What do you mean by that."

Sui Feng put her right hand on her sword and said, **"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." **

The black and gold gauntlet with the small chain linking it to the sharp, "stinger," appeared on Sui Feng's middle finger." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ichigo continued to face Rudbornn's Calaveras. By now, several of the shinigami have managed to make past the army of soldiers, yet the bulk of the soldiers continued to attack Ichigo.

Ichigo stabbed one of the Calaveras in the stomach when two more approached him. Without hesitation Ichigo stabbed one of the Calaveras in the neck but had to duck his head out of the way from the other Calaveras' sword.

Ichigo and the Calaveras clashed sword, and Ichigo pushed his sword through the Calaveras' heart, instantly killing him.

Another Calaveras tried to stab Ichigo from behind, but Ichigo managed to block the sword and retaliated stabbing the Calaveras through the heart.

Suddenly another Soul Reaper flash stepped right next to Ichigo. Ichigo turned around to see Yoruichi standing right next to him.

Ichigo said to Yoruichi, "I think we are almost at the end."

Yoruichi said, "We better be. These Calaveras are not worth our time."

Ichigo looked ahead and saw six Calaveras standing in their way to the Tower of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo confronted three Calaveras while Yoruichi confronted the other three.

Ichigo effortlessly killed the first two Calaveras while the third Calaveras managed to block Ichigo's sword.

Yoruichi managed to kill all three of her Calaveras effortlessly.

The last Calaveras that Ichigo was versing blocked Ichigo's sword and attempted to stab Ichigo in the chest, when Ichigo blocked the Calaveras' sword and cut off his left.

The Calaveras continued to attack and Ichigo stabbed him in the chest, killing the Calaveras.

Yoruichi then grabbed Ichigo's shoulder, and the two flash stepped to the entrance of the Tower of Hueco Mundo. Neither of the two even realized that there was a barrier surrounding the tower, and the two walked straight through the entrance into the tower.

Ichigo Kurosaki had entered the Tower of Hueco Mundo.

**In one of the rooms towards the top of the tower**, Zommari Rureaux sat on a pedestal meditating.

Although Zommari was not against the fighting, he wanted to avoid fighting unless Aizen was in his presence.

As Zommari was meditating, he began to hear a weird banging sound on one of the walls.

Suddenly cracks appeared on this wall and a hole in the wall burst wide open.

A man flew jumped through the wall gasping for air

Niero said to Zommari, "Aarro is dead. The girl has escaped."

Zommari looked at Niero. Niero looked very pale and almost all of the color in Niero's hair was now gone.

Niero said, "Without Aarro I am nothing. All of my strength is gone. The cero is just fired to get into this room was probably the last cero I will ever be able to fire."

Zommari stared at Niero and asked him, "Why did you want to come see me?"

Niero replied, "When that bitch killed us four years ago, you tried to avenge my death. In my eyes, you are one of the only Espadas I could trust."

Zommari then said, "I am sorry Niero, but there is nothing that I could do for you."

Aarro then replied, "Yes there is."

Zommari then asked, "What could I do for you?"

Niero then said, "You could kill me Zommari."

Zommari's eyes widened and he asked,

"Why do you want me to kill you Niero?

Niero replied, "I used to always think that hell was the worst place where I could ever be, but without Aarro, I am so weak that I no longer have the wish to live here anymore."

Zommari sat on his pedestal silent for ten seconds before saying, "I am sorry. But I will not end the life of an Espada."

Niero stared at the ground for a couple of second before pulling out the two halves of hit sword.

Niero placed the sharp half of his sword next to his skull and said to Zommari,

"Next time a person asks you to kill him; I think it is only fair that you listen to him. That way you wouldn't have to see this."

Niero lifted the sharp part of his sword and impaled the right side of his skull with it.

Niero grinned as blood flew out of his head.

Niero then pulled out the sharp part of his sword and impaled the left side of his skull with it.

Quarts of blood poured out of Niero's head as Niero's head tilted forward, dead.

Zommari continued to sit on his pedestal, closed his eyes, and returned to his meditation. Zommari then said to himself,

"Aaroniero is the only Espadas that has lost in battle." Zommari then paused for a second and said, "However, Tsukishima has just been a approached by a new opponent."

**A few floors below, **Tsukishima stood next to the unconscious Kaname Tosen talking to himself about making his new army when another Soul Reaper entered the room and pulled out his sword.

Tsukishma looked at the six foot man and said, "I has been a while, hasn't it."

Tsukishma continued to look at the Soul Reaper and grinned, "Tell me though. What is the real reason you are in Hueco Mundo. Is it to rescue Rukia, or is it to avenge your friend who is under my control."

Tsukishma then looked at the Soul Reaper that stood across from him with a serious look on his face and said,

"Kisuke Urahara."

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	69. Civil War: Captains vs Captains

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

A flash of light appeared around the two swords and when the light disappeared, Katen Kyōkotsu had become a pair of two large, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges.

Kyoraku then said, "Irooni."

Komamura then said, "So this is the colored base game that you had once told me about."

Kyoraku replied, "Since you already know the rules, there is no need to explain them. Let's play."

**Chapter 69: Civil War: Captains vs. Captains**

Komamura deactivated his shikai and his sword returned to its zanpakto state. Iba said to his Captain,

"Captain Komamura, I am also part of this battle, allow me to battle Kyoraku first. I know I probably won't win, but I will be able to weaken him."

Komamura said, "No. This fight is meant to be between two Captains, and now that Shunsui has activated his shikai, only Captain will be able to defeat him. In the Gotei Thirteen, we don't fight to weaken our opponents."

Iba nodded and flash stepped over to a nearby building that had an isolated roof. Komamura turned to Kyoraku and Kyoraku asked,

"Are you ready Komamura?"

Komamura nodded and in a serious tone said, "Let's do this."

Komamura and Kyoraku both lifted their swords and charged at each other.

Both Komamura's sword and Kyoraku's sword collided causing fire sparks to fly up in the air as a response.

The two combatants swung their swords at each other again and more sparks flew up in the air. Both Kyoraku and Komamura were trying to find an opening on their opponents.

Komamura jumped backwards ten feat and recognized an opening on Kyoraku.

Komamura charged at Kyoraku and said, "**Pink." **Komamura's sword made clear contact with Kyoraku's right arm.

Komamura that he had cut Kyoraku's arm off, however when he looked at Kyoraku, only a small one inch cut appeared one Kyoraku's right arm.

Kyoraku then responded, "Remember Sajin, in order to maximize the damage, you have to call a color that you are wearing, not just the color that your opponent is wearing." Kyoraku then pulled of his pink Kimono and dropped it to the ground below.

Komamura then responded, "But if we are both wearing the same color when the color is called, then the damage is maximized."

Kyoraku nodded and Komamura said, "Thanks for the advice."

Komamura and Kyoraku charged at each other again but before their swords collided, Kyoraku said, "**Brown."**

The tip of Kyoraku's sword grazed Komamura's forehead, and a bleeding cut appeared on Komamura's face.

Komamura angrily said, "Quit fooling around Shunsui. You're not wearing any brown."

Kyoraku said, "Just allowing you to adjust to the rules, this is not like your regular sword fight, is it?"

Komamura replied, "No, but I am not about to take pity from a traitor."

Komamura charged at Kyoraku and swung his sword at Kyoraku's head. Kyoraku blocked the sword and swung his sword at Komamura's chest, Komamura blocked the sword and the two combatants swung their sword at each other again.

The two sword collided and looks of sheer determination appeared on both Komamura's and Kyoraku's face.

Kyoraku jumped back five feet and charged straight at Komamura. Kyoraku swung his sword and said, "**White."**

Kyoraku's sword cleanly cut off Komamura's left arm and Komamura stood still in shock.

Komamura looked down at his left shoulder, and saw a lot of blood running down it. Komamura thought to himself,

"He managed to cut off my arm with so much strength that I didn't even have the opportunity to make any attempt to defend myself."

Kyoraku said, "You said you didn't want me to go easy on you. Cutting off your arm wasn't something I wanted to do."

Komamura replied, "I understand, and I am sorry for what I am about to do."

Komamura charged at Kyoraku and yelled, "**BLACK."**

Komamura swung his sword at Kyoraku as hard as he could. With all of his strength Kyoraku blocked Komamura's sword and slashed his sword straight across Komamura's stomach.

Komamura's blood splattered all around him and Kyoraku said,

"I respect the risk you just took. You knew that if you landed one little cut on me after saying 'black,' you would have been able to defeat me with one blow, however, you also knew that you would be defeated if landed any type of blow on you."

As Komamura fell to the ground defeated Kyoraku said, "It was a good effort Captain."

Komamura crashed into the ground which caused the building next to him causing the roof on the building right next to him to collapse.

Iba saw that none of the building hit his Captain and flash stepped right next to Kyoraku.

Kyoraku said to Iba, "Your Captain put up a good fight. He took risks and earned even more of my respect. That is why I made sure the wounds that I dealt were not fatal."

Iba nodded and said, "Out of my respect for you and my gratitude towards you for allowing my Captain to live, I will not attempt to make you fight another member of our division."

Komamura flash stepped away and Iba said to Kyoraku knowing that Kyoraku would not be able to hear him, "Thanks to the respect you showed my Captain, I will not have to release my Bankai against you." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Muguruma and Ukitake charged at each other and clashed, both swords collided and the two combatants jumped away from each other.

Muguruma stood ten feet away from Ukitake. Muguruma had three medium size wounds going across non-lethal parts of his body. Ukitake stood across from him relatively unwounded with his Shikai activated.

Ukitake said to Muguruma, "As I have stated before I am one of the strongest Captains in the Gotei Thirteen. I have released my Shikai against you and you have refused to release yours. I must ask, is it pride or arrogance that is keeping you from activated your shikai?"

Muguruma responded, "Neither, I was just simply seeing if I was strong enough to defeat you without the power of my Shikai. It appears that you are too strong for me to defeat without it."

Muguruma then said, **"Blow it Away." **Air began to swirl around Kensei and when the air was gone, Kensei held the small combat knife with the bronze guard in his hand.

Kensei then said, "I'm sorry for this Ukitake, but since my Shikai has been released, the power I now have is too strong for minor wounds. This will have to be to the death."

Ukitake then said, "I have seen your Shikai in person and I agree. Let's fight to the very end."

Ukitake began to charge towards Kensei and Kensei slashed his Shikai in the air in Ukitake's direction.

The transparent blades of wind dashed at Ukitake and Ukitake barely dodged out of the way.

Ukitake looked down at his right arm and saw a small cut appear.

Kensei then swung his Shikai in the air again at Ukitake's direction and sent more transparent blades of wind at Ukitake who flash stepped out of harm's way.

Sweat began to pour out of Ukitake's hair as he proceeded to charge to Kensei again. Kensei swung his Shikai in Ukitake's direction and the wind blades collided with Ukitake's sword.

Ukitake jumped back and said to himself, "Dam, this Shikai is that strong, I don't know how long I can dodge them for."

Kensei once again swung his Shikai in Jushiro's direction and the transparent blades dashed at Jushiro again. Ukitake flash stepped away and said to himself,

"If this continues, I will be forced to release my Bankai."

Kensei said, "I am sorry Ukitake that is has to end this way. I considered you a rather good friend."

Ukitake replied, "Which is why I am sorry that I have to do this."

Ukitake lash stepped behind Kensei and Kensei eyes widened as he gasped in shock.

Blood spurted out of Kensei's stomach as if it was a geyser.

**As this was going on**, Mayuri Kurotsuchi said to the Head Captain,

"I am joining the Civil War, and I am going to help the Captain's you screwed over defeat you."

A look of shock appeared in the Head Captain's eyes. "Mayuri, you are just saying that because you are angry with me, but don't betray the Soul Society."

Mayuri replied, "I am not betraying the Soul Society. I am going to liberate it, by personally killing you."

Unohana stood up and pointed her sword at Mayuri, "Captain Kurotsuchi, please don't be irrational here."

Mayuri then smeared at Unohana, "How am I being irrational here. He wanted me dead now it is my turn to kill him. The ends justify the means."

Unohana then said, "If you do that out of your personal revenge, then you truly are betraying the Soul Society."

Mayuri then said, "I wouldn't be betraying the Soul society. As I already said I am going to liberate it."

Unohana solemnly replied, "Then I am sorry Captain Kurotsuchi. I cannot allow you to do that."

Mayuri stared at the ground with a look of sadness in his eyes, "You know I can't fight you Retsu."

**Meanwhile, **Kenpachi and Toshiro charged at each other and the two combatants clashed sword.

Kenpachi laughed as the sparks flew up into the air on impact.

Kenpachi happily said, "Show me your me more power kid. This is fun but it won't last."

Toshiro then said, "Go fuck yourself Kenpachi."

The two Captains clashed again and Toshiro said to himself, "Rose is dead and Komamura has been defeated. We are losing this battle, if this doesn't hurry up soon, I'll be forced to give this bastard what he wants."

Kenpachi chuckled and said, "Are you done talking to yourself kid?"

Toshiro stared at Kenpachi with a very angry and determined on his face.

**Ukitake stood next to the bleeding Muguruma, **Ukitake said

"If you don't surrender, I will be forced to be release my Bankai."

Kensei responded, "I would surrender, but we have already lost two fights, and I don't think the Soul society could afford anymore."

Kensei lifted his head and stood up straight. Kensei then said, "Let's finish this Ukitake. **Bankai**."

The Explosion of wind erupted around Kensei and as the wind dispersed, Kensei stood with the two knuckle blades in his hand as the purple arches surrounded him.

Kensei then said, **"Tekken Tachikaze"**

Kensei looked at Ukitake and said in a stern tone, "This is the time for the final blow. Let us clash with our bankais."

Ukitake held his two swords out in front of him and said to Kensei, "Unfortunately, your right."

Ukitake's eyes narrowed. "**Bankai. Tsuinfisshu bōei-ha."**

Ukitake lifted his Shikai above his head as waves of blue spiritual energy slowly began to disperse out of the center of Ukitake's two swords and surrounded Ukitake.

Ukitake said to Muguruma, "This is the power of my second Bankai." Kensei was silent, it appeared everyone in the Soul Society had diverted their attention away from their battles to see this.

Ukitake then said, "If you're ready Kensei, I challenge you to give your attack everything you got."

Kensei then released all of his spiritual pressure and yelled, "Ahhhh," as he jumped fifty feet into the air."

Kensei then flipped into a diving position and dove at Ukitake at over one hundred miles per hour.

Ukitake moved his sword towards the incoming Muguruma, and Muguruma collided with the Captain. BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM.

Spiritual energy exploded and roared throughout the Soul Society like a hurricane.

Kenpachi, Toshiro, Sui Feng, and Hisagi had to adjust their sword to prevent the spiritual energy from knocking them over.

The area where Muguruma collided with Ukitake was surrounded and covered by the blue spiritual energy waves admitted from Ukitake's sword.

As the spiritual energy began to disappear, Muguruma could be visibly seen standing on his feet in rubble. Blood poured out of the many wounds on his body.

Kensei said in a remorseful tone out loud to no one in particular, "I am sorry that it had to end this way Ukitake."

Everyone in the Soul Society silently stared at Kensei and the remaining blue spiritual energy which was slowly withering away.

That was when the voice of Ukitake said, "What are you sorry about?"

Muguruma gasped as the blue spiritual energy in front of Ukitake disappeared.

Ukitake stood in front of a stunned Muguruma.

Ukitake's body had suffered no injuries from Muguruma's bankai.

Muguruma then asked in a panicked tone, "What? How?"

Ukitake responded, "Your fate was sealed the moment I activated my bankai." Ukitake then turned his head away from Muguruma and said, "Don't worry. If you die, I can guarantee you that my bankai had nothing to do with your death."

Blood suddenly spurted out of Muguruma's back and Muguruma fell to the ground defeated and near dead.

Up in the sky, Kenpachi grinned and said to Toshiro, "Another one of your comrades has fallen."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well that took me a very long time to write but it was worth it. This was one of my favorite chapters of the story. The next chapter will be released in five days.  
><strong>


	70. Hisagi vs Sui Feng

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Ukitake vs. Muguruma and Kyoraku vs. Komamura concluded last chapter. **

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Sui Feng put her right hand on her sword and said, "**Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi**."

The black and gold gauntlet with the small chain linking it to the sharp, "stinger," appeared on Sui Feng's middle finger.

This "stinger," was Sui Feng's Shikai.

**Chapter 70: Hisagi vs. Sui Feng**

**Current Time: Before the Conclusion of Ukitake vs. Muguruma**

Sui Feng flash stepped in front of Shuhei Hisagi and attempted to impale him with her shikai.

Hisagi blocked the shikai with his sword and flash stepped back.

Sui Feng grinned as she flash stepped in front of Hisagi again and attempted to impale him with her Shikai again.

Hisagi barely flash stepped out of the way in time and said,

"Dammit Sui Feng. Are you seriously going for the kill?"

Sui continued to grin as she responded, "Yes, I am."

Hisagi charged at Sui Feng and attempted to slash her in the stomach but Sui Feng flash stepped away ten feet.

Sui Feng then flash stepped behind Hisagi and impaled his right shoulder with her Shikai.

Hisagi winced in pain as the black rose tattoo appeared on his right shoulder.

Sui Feng continued to grin as she said, "Better watch out Shuhei. The next time Suzumebachi enters that shoulder, you will be instantly killed."

Hisagi flash stepped back and said to himself, "Dam. Sui Feng has gone off the deep end. I don't want to kill her but if keep fighting like this I will die."

Sui Feng then flash stepped in front of Hisagi and attempted to impale him with her Shikai. Hisagi barely got his sword in front of him and blocked the Shikai. Sui Feng then attempted to impale Hisagi again with her Shikai but Hisagi once again blocked the shikai with his sword.

Hisagi flash stepped away from Sui Feng and the two combatants stood across from each other.

That was when Muguruma and Ukitake released their bankais.

Hisagi and Sui Feng; as well as everyone else in the Soul Society, diverted their attention away from their battles to watch the clash.

Hisagi took the opportunity to ponder his next move and said to himself,

"After this is done, I am going to have to release my Shikai. It is my only chance to win the battle without killing Sui Feng."

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM.

Spiritual energy exploded and roared throughout the Soul Society like a hurricane.

Hisagi and Sui Feng immediately adjusted their swords to protect themselves from the wave spiritual pressure going past them as a result of the explosion.

Immediately after Muguruma fell to the ground defeated and near dead; Sui Feng flash stepped in front of Hisagi and attempted to impale his head with her Shikai.

Hisagi barely ducked his head back at the last moment and avoided possible death by milliseconds.

Hisagi said, "I am sorry about this Sui Feng, but this is the only way I could defeat you without killing you."

An angry look appeared on Sui Feng's face as Hisagi said, "**Reap Kazeshini."**

The ball of spiritual pressure surrounded Hisagi and when it disappeared, Hisagi held two scythe blades attached to a chain.

Hisagi began to wield (swing) one of the swords around him and said, "I think this is what you have been waiting for."

On the roof of a nearby building, Unohana had her sword pointed down at a sitting Mayuri. Mayuri had his hands behind his back. He had surrendered himself.

Mayuri said to Unohana, "I told you. I would never fight you."

Unohana replied, "I'm glad I didn't have to fight you either, it would have been hard battling the person I love."

The Head Captain stared at Mayuri with a look of anger in his eyes.

**On the ground**, Ukitake stood next to the defeated Muguruma. Kyoraku flash stepped behind him and said,

"I am glad you won my friend."

Ukitake responded, "I sense some sarcasm in your voice Shunsui."

Kyoraku responded, "I knew you would win. There was no need to be fearful. So yeah, with all of the stuff going on right now, happiness is an emotion I am not feeling."

Ukitake replied, "I understand where you are coming from Shunsui." Ukitake began to vision his days training with Yamamoto and said, "It is a hard time. We are fighting the man who trained us, as well as his cause."

Kyoraku said, "You nailed that right on the head." Kyoraku turned to Ukitake and closed his eyes before nodding his head forward once.

Kyoraku then looked upward and opened his eyes.

Ukitake placed his hand on Kyoraku's back and said, "Let's go. It's going to be a long day." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Hisagi began to wield (swing) one of the swords around him and said, "I think this is what you have been waiting for."

Hisagi wielded one of the swords at Sui Feng. Sui Feng flash stepped out of the way and then flash stepped to the left.

Hisagi swung the other sword in her new direction. Sui Feng jumped above the sword and charged towards Hisagi.

Hisagi jumped up higher in the air and swung one of his sword at Sui Feng.

Sui Feng realized to late the the sword was going to collide with her. Sui Feng attempted to flash step out of the way but the leg injury Sui Feng had received earlier in the battle finally caught up to her and a surge of pain shot up Sui Feng's body the moment she tried to flash step again. Hisagi's sword hit Sui Feng right in the stomach and Sui Feng yelled in pain.

Hisagi pulled his sword back towards him and held his two sword in both of his hands.

Hisagi then said, "See what I meant. Without your ability to perform flash step, I have the advantage in this battle.

Sui Feng then screamed, "YOU THINK THAT."

Sui Feng charged at Hisagi and attempted to impale Hisagi's right shoulder again.

Hisagi wielded one of his swords in front of his right shoulder and the sword collided with Sui Feng's shikai.

Sui Feng pulled her shikai back before attempted to impale Hisagi's right shoulder again.

Hisagi once again blocked the shikai and flash stepped backwards ten feet.

Sui Feng charged at Hisagi again and aimed her shikai at Hisagi's right shoulder again. Hisagi once again blocked the Shikai and said, "Sui Feng. Control yourself."

Sui Feng yelled, "SHUT UP," attempting to impale Hisagi's right shoulder one more time.

Hisagi blocked the shikai with his sword and said, "Enough."

Sui Feng flash stepped backwards and stood still for a moment catching her breath.

Hisagi said, "Even after I released my shikai I gave you a chance to stop fighting. It appears that you won't take that chance."

Sui Feng positioned herself to attack as Hisagi said, "It is time to go for the kill."

Hisagi wielded one of his swords at Sui Feng's head. Sui Feng barely jumped out of the way and charged at Hisagi. Hisagi pulled his sword back before wielding it at the charging Hisagi.

Sui Feng jumped out of the way and attempted to impale Hisagi's right shoulder with her shikai again.

Hisagi blocked the Shikai with his own sword and said, "It appears you are still more than willing to fight to the death."

Hisagi flash stepped backwards and wielded one of his swords at Sui Feng.

Sui Feng jumped out of the way and said, "I will kill you if it is the last thing I do Shuhei Hisagi."

Hisagi replied, "That is Captain Hisagi to you," before wielding his other sword at Sui Feng with immense strength.

The sword came at sui Feng at an incredible speed and made perfect contact with sui Feng's rib cage. The sword quickly slashed everything vertically above the rib cage at a ninety degree angle.

Blood spurted out of the wound and Hisagi said, "It is over Sui Feng." Hisagi pulled his sword back and wielded it again at the weakened Sui Feng.

**Meanwhile**, the Head Captain said to Unohana,

"So, you and Mayuri are a couple. How cute." The Head Captain paused for a second before saying, "Urahara and Yoruichi were a couple before they betrayed us together."

Unohana replied, "What does that have to do with Mayuri and me, Head Captain?"

Yamamoto replied, "Unohana you are probably the Captain I trust the most right now. The only Captain whose trust competes with your right now is Captain Hitsugaya. With that said I cannot find it in myself to imprison the man you love."

Mayuri smirked upon hearing that.

The Head Captain then said, "However, action still has to be taken against Mayuri for what he did."

The Head Captain looked at Mayuri with a cold look on his face and said, "Mayuri Kurotsuchi, I am removing you from your position as Captain."

Mayuri seemed unaffected by hearing this and continued to smirk.

That was when Ukitake said, "No. No one else is going to be removed from their position today."

Yamamoto turned around to see Kyoraku and Ukitake standing behind him.

Yamamoto said in a stern tone, "Shunsui. Jushiro. I was dreading this moment."

Yamamoto began lifted his sword and said, "I did not want to have to do this, but the time for small talk is over. You attacked and defeated those two Captain level soldiers that were still loyal to me. I know you understand."

Shunsui and Jushiro lifted their swords with serious looks and their faces.

Jushiro turned his head, faced Kyoraku and nodded at him.

Kyoraku chuckled before closing his eyes and saying to himself, "I am sorry that this is the way we will be reunited Nanao."

"**BANKAI." **

The surge of yellow spiritual energy ripped into the sky.

Kyoraku, Ukitake, and the Head Captain all turned around to see the rocket launcher in the place of Sui Feng's right arm.

Sui Feng said, **"Jakuhō Raikōben."**

Sui Feng pointed the rocket launcher in Hisagi's direction and Hisagi said, **"Bankai. Kaze to hi no bakuhatsu bōru."**

The two scythe blades part of Hisagi's zanpakto combined. And formed two circles connected to each other. Bright orange fire appeared in both of these circles. Attached to the lower circle was the handle and in the dead center of the upper circle a cone shape needle appeared.

Hisagi moved his hand in front of the needle and winced in pain as he forced the needle into his palm and straight through his hand.

A confused look appeared on Sui Feng's face and Hisagi said, "While I did achieve a second bankai like Ukitake, I opted to do something different with it. I combined my second bankai with my first bankai."

Sui Feng now had a stern look on her face as Hisagi said, "My Second bankai has two parts to it. Wind and Control. The wind emphasizes the true nature of my shikai while control emphasizes my true beliefs. When combined with my first bankai, the result is wind, control, and fire. By impaling sticking the needle into my hand, my bankai basically becomes attached to my arm."

Hisagi then positioned his arm and the needle in the direction of Sui Feng and said, "Allowing me to do this whenever I want to."

Sui Feng fired the rocket at Hisagi while a huge ball of fire and wind shot out of the lower circle at an extremely fast speed.

The ball of fire and wind collided head on with the rocket BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

Hisagi and Sui Feng's eyes instantly widened as the flames flew towards them and immediately sent them flying in opposite directions. The flames continued to move past them and the fire instantly erupted all over the Soul Society!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**With that I am happy to announce that "Espadas Reborn" is no longer on break. I am sorry that i have only been able to release two chapters over the past five weeks but now that the break is over. I can ensure you all that the story will return to usual one chapter per week format.  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed Hisagi vs Sui Feng. Next Chapter will be entitled, "Urahara vs. Tsukishima."  
><strong>

**Thank you for all being patient. **

**RIP to all of the victims in Newton.  
><strong>


	71. Free from Freedom

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Make sure that you have read chapters 65 and 70 before reading this chapter.  
><strong>

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Sui Feng fired the rocket at Hisagi while a huge ball of fire and wind shot out of the lower circle at an extremely fast speed.

The ball of fire and wind collided head on with the rocket BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

Hisagi and Sui Feng's eyes instantly widened as the flames flew towards them and immediately sent them flying in opposite directions. The flames continued to move past them and the fire instantly erupted all over the Soul Society.

**Chapter 71: Free from Freedom**

All of the Captains and Lieutenants stared in horror as nearly every single building in the soul society burst into flames. Several of the buildings collapsed to the ground while others maintained its stature and suffered burn marks. The roof that Yamamoto, Mayuri, Unohana, Jushiro, and Kyoraku were on was one of the only roofs in the soul society that did not suffer any damage.

Hisagi and Sui Feng continued to be blown backwards in opposite directions by the wind and flames.

Sui Feng crashed into the roof of a burning building. As soon as her unconscious body hit the roof at a diagonal angle, her body skidded to the edge of the roof. When her body stopped skidding, Sui Feng's legs were dangling over the ledge of the building.

Hisagi also crashed into roof. When Hisagi hit the roof he was immediately bounced five feet into the air from the impact before landing on the burning concrete flat on his back.

Hisagi laid there gasping for air.

Kyoraku immediately said in a quit tone, "Hisagi," and flash stepped over to Hisagi.

Upon seeing this, Unohana flash stepped over to Sui Feng.

Hisagi looked up and saw the face of Shunsui Kyoraku.

Hisagi said, "Shunsui, what happened?"

Shunsui responded, "Your Bankai and Sui Feng's Bankai blew up the entire Squad One Headquarters."

Hisagi then asked, "Did Sui Feng get too?"

Shunsui looked over at Unohana performing a healing technique on the unconscious Sui Feng and said, "You got her."

Hisagi then replied in a serious tone, "Good," before attempting to stand up.

Hisagi managed to stand up but lost his balance one second later.

Kyoraku then said, "Whoa there. You did good Captain. Now take it easy and let Ukitake and I teach the old man a lesson about our beliefs."

Hisagi silently nodded his head as Shunsui flash stepped away.

**Elsewhere on the battle field**, Toshiro and Kenpachi charged at each other again. Their swords clashed and both combatants jumped backwards ten feat and stood across from each other.

Now more than thirty feet away from them, Ikkaku stood across from Ōmaeda. Twenty feet away from them Yumichika stood across from Rangiku.

All six of the combatants believed the time had come to finish their fights.

**Location: Soul Society**

Shukuro Tsukishima stood next to the unconscious Kaname Tosen talking to himself about making his new army when Kisuke Urahara entered the room and pulled out his sword.

Tsukishma looked at the six foot man and said, "I has been a while, hasn't it."

Tsukishma continued to look at the Soul Reaper and grinned, "Tell me though. What is the real reason you are in Hueco Mundo. Is it to rescue Rukia, or is it to avenge your friend who is under my control?"

Tsukishima paused before saying, "Kisuke Urahara."

Kisuke Urahara walked towards Tsukishma and asked, "You managed to defeat Tosen in a fight?"

Tsukishima retorted, "I wouldn't have it a fight. All he did was release his Bankai, and I managed to wound him with my sword. I think you know what that means."

Urahara then said, "You control of his memories now, haven't you?"

Tsukishima then said, "That is somewhat true."

"What about it is false?"

Tsukishima then explained, "My fullbring gives me the ability to enter my presence into opponent's memories, but my resurrection power gives me the ability to completely control my victim's minds."

Urahara frowned and said, "I see. And I'm guessing that you already activated your resurrection powers."

Tsukishima grinned and said, "Now you're catching on."

An angry look appeared in Urahara's eyes and Urahara said in a serious tone, "I understand that activating my Bankai would leave me vulnerable to the point where you could attack me but prepare yourself for the worst." Urahara paused before saying,

"I am going to use every technique possible to free my friends from your power." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Urahara said in a serious tone, **"Awaken. Benihime." **

The medium size sword appeared in Urara's hand as Tsukishma grinned at Urahara.

Urahara charged at Tsukishima and swung his sword at him.

With little effort Tsukishma blocked the sword with a sly smile on his face.

Urahara once again swung his sword at Tsukishima.

This time Tsukishma put some effort into blocking the sword but still maintained his grin.

Urahara swung his sword again at Tsukishima but Tsukishima jumped backwards and out of the way.

Tsukishma then said, "As much I would love to fight you Kisuke, I think I will let someone else do the job.

Kaname Tosen stood up and charged at Urahara.

Tosen said, "Urahara. You violate my justice," as he swung his sword at Urahara.

Urahara replied, "Kaname, he has you under his control."

Tosen said, "Anyone that crosses swords with Tsukishma is my enemy."

Urahara then said to Tosen, "I am not your enemy. Aizen is your enemy. Tsukishma is your enemy."

Tsukishima, who was now watching from the other side of the room, said to Urahara, "It's no use. I could get Tosen to think whatever I want. That is my power. Complete control."

Tosen charged at Urahara and swung his sword at Urahara's head.

Urahara ducked out of the way and jumped back.

Urahara said to himself, "Dam. I can't kill Tosen but I need to get Tsukishima."

Tosen charged at Urahara again and swung his sword at Urahara's head again.

Urahara barely blocked the sword and said, "Kaname, get a hold of yourself."

Tosen then said, "You tried to kill him. You tried to kill master Tsukishima."

Urahara said, "Don't call that bastard your master."

Tosen then said in a serious tone, "I am a proud member of Tsukishma's army. I will fight to the death for him."

Urahara gasped and asked Kaname, "Did you just say Tsukishma's army?"

Tosen smeared at Urahara, "Yes, I did."

Urahara turned to Tsukishma and asked, "How many more are there?"

Tsukishima replied, "I have my tally."

Urahara then said, "In order for you to have an army, you would have had to have attacked some of your fellow comrades."

Tsukishima replied, "Dam right. But don't worry; I am the only Espada in my army."

Urahara replied, "Do you care that you imprison every single person you attack in your brain. Do you care that your power is the least humane out of any of the Espadas."

Tsukishma chuckled and said, "Least humane. You should have done some more research on our powers. I am Espada number eight. Every single Espada above was blessed with a power even more inhumane than mine."

Tosen then said, "Master Tsukishima's power is the greatest example of holding justice I have ever seen."

With a sly grin on his face, Tsukishima said to Urahara, "My power frees people from their freedom."

Urahara flash stepped in front of Kaname Tosen and swung his sword at his head. The flat part of Urahara's sword connected directly with Tosen's forehead, and Tosen fell to the ground unconscious.

Kisuke Urahara turned to Tsukishima and said with a grin on his face, "You are an idiot Tsukishma. Instead of explaining your powers to me, you should have been more concerned about killing me."

Tsukishima grinned before jumping in front of Urahara and swinging his sword at him.

Urahara blocked the sword before swinging his sword at Tsukishima's head.

Tsukishima blocked the sword and swung his sword at Urahara's arm. Urahara nearly blocked the sword and flash stepped backwards five feet.

Tsukishima said, "Prepare to join my army Kisuke Urahara."

Kisuke Urahara and Shukuro Tsukishima charged at each other and clashed swords. The two swords collided and went into deadlock. Sparks began to rise from the swords due to the friction. Urahara and Tsukishima both kept their balance as the two combatants tried to move their sword past their opponent's sword.

Urahara's sword inched past Tsukishima's sword and the tip of the sword entered Tsukishma's abdomen.

Tsukishima grinned however and jumped back.

Tsukishima charged at Urahara and before Urahara could realize what was going on, Tsukishima slashed his sword horizontally across Urahara's stomach.

Blood flew out of Urahara's stomach and Urahara's body bent forwards.

Tsukishima said, "Kisuke Urahara, welcome to my-" Kisuke Urahara shoved his sword into Tsukishima's stomach.

Tsukishima's eyes widened as Urahara said,

"Crap. I missed.

Tsukishima, who was now panting for air, asked in a desperate tone,

"How were you able to do that? How are not under my control?"

Urahara replied, "Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Urahara paused before continuing, "I told the man that I intended to confront you once I arrived here. I knew I would need something to fall back on in case you managed to cut me. So the genius made a new type of medicine. According to him, the medicine that is able to fend off any outside sources from accessing my brain, organs, and other part of my body. "

Tsukishima replied, "That's impossible."

Urahara said, "I thought so too at first. But I know I could believe him now."

Tsukishima then said, "There is no way that man-made medicine would be able to permanently block off my powers."

Urahara replied, "Unfortunately Tsukishima, your right. Captain Kurotsuchi told me that the medicine will only be able to hold off the power of an Espada for no more than fifth teen minutes." Urahara paused for a moment before saying,

"In other words, I have fifteen minuets to kill you."

**TO BE CONTINUED **

Release right on time. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I have posted a new poll and I would be grateful if you all voted.

The next chapter will be released in a week and will be called, "Fifth teen minutes to kill Tsukishima."


	72. Fifteen Minutes to Kill Tsukishima

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Urahara replied, "Unfortunately Tsukishima, your right. Captain Kurotsuchi told me that the medicine will only be able to hold off the power of an Espada for no more than fifth teen minutes." Urahara paused for a moment before saying,

"In other words, I have fifth teen minuets to kill you."

**Chapter 72: Fifth Teen Minutes to Kill Tsukishima**

Kisuke Urahara charged at Tsukishima and swung his sword at his chest. Tsukishima jumped back and said,

"So, all I have to do is stay alive for fifteen more minutes and you will fall under my control, that doesn't seem so bad. Fifth teen minutes could go very fast."

Urahara charged at Tsukishima and replied, "You may think that the fifth teen minutes will fly by, but remember, you can't cut me a second time or you will cancel out your power."

Before Urahara could swing his sword at Tsukishima, Tsukishima jumped to one of the platforms above him and said, "Is that so. I guess I will just have to swing for the kill then."

Tsukishima jumped down from the platform and swung his sword at Urahara's head. Urahara barely got his sword in front of his head in time and blocked the sword.

Urahara jumped back before charging at Tsukishima and swinging his sword at Tsukishima's chest. Tsukishima blocked the sword and charged at Urahara.

Tsukishima swung his sword at Urahara again. Urahara barely ducked his head back but as he was ducking Tsukishima's sword cut straight through the strand of Urahara's hair that was between his eyes. Urahara watched silently as the small piece of hair fell to the ground.

Realizing how close he was from death, Urahara jumped back a few feet.

Urahara calmly asked Tsukishima, "I thought you wanted me to be in your army?"

Tsukishima calmly responded, "Not at the cost of my life. You are one of the only members of the Gotei Thirteen able to match the strength of one us."

Urahara replied, "You shouldn't doubt my comrades. They are just as strong as I am."

Tsukishima grinned and replied, "The only Soul Reapers that have a chance against the weakest Espadas are you, Ichigo Kurosaki, Gin Ichimaru and Genryūsai Yamamoto."

Urahara asked, "Who told that one, Sosuke Aizen?

Tsukishima's grin grew larger and he said, "No, I read in Kaname Tosen's thoughts and memories."

A serious look appeared on Urahara's face as he said, "**Nake, Benihime." **Urahara swung his sword in Tsukishima's direction and the crimson colored energy blasted out of the sword towards Tsukishima.

Tsukishima swung his sword sharply to the right and blocked the blast of energy.

Urahara charged at Tsukishima and once again said, "**Nake, Benihime**." Urahara swung his sword in Tsukishma's direction and the crimson color energy blasted out of the sword.

Tsukishima once again blocked the energy blast with his sword and said, "So I am finally getting to see some of that true power of yours. That's good. Keep showing off your techniques and I'll know exactly how to kill the next idiot that enters this room.

Urahara charged at Tsukishima again and swung his sword at his head. Tsukishima blocked the sword and jumped at least twenty feet to the left.

Tsukishma said, "I hate to use the phrase cat and mouse but seeing as you only have about five minutes of medicine left in you, there is really no point of attacking you head on anymore. It is time to switch completely to the defensive aspect of fighting."

Urahara flash stepped two feet in front of Tsukishima and said, "Defend this. **Nake, Benihime**." Urahara swung his sword in the direction on Tsukishima's face and instinctively Tsukishima moved his sword in front of his face to protect it as the crimson energy blasted out of the sword.

Tsukishima gasped as the minor explosion cause by the red energy colliding with something at close range blew him backwards five feet.

Tsukishima landed on both of his feet. Tsukishima felt a burning pain in his right arm and realized that all thought the majority of the energy blast was blocked by the sword, some of the energy collided head on with Tsukishima's right arm.

Tsukishima looked down at his right arm and saw the large burn marks scattered all across it.

Tsukishima said to Urahara, "I believe your time is almost up. Before you fall under my control, I want you to show me your bankai."

Urahara replied, "Why do you want me to show me your bankai now, if you would be able to force me to show you my Bankai after I have fallen under your control?"

Tsukishima said, "If you activate your bankai with the intent to kill, the odds are your bankai will have more rage going and will be stronger."

Urahara then said in a serious tone, "Well I hate to disappoint you, but intend to defeat you with a different technique. A technique that would have killed Aizen four years ago if he was not immortal.

Urahara jumped back twenty feet before charging at Tsukishima. Urahara said "**Shibari, Benihime**." The red energy condensed in the form of a tangible blood red net surrounded Urahara's sword. Urahara swung his sword in Tsukishma's direction and the net flew towards Tsukishima and landed on him. The net began shrink in order to constrict itself to Tsukishima's size.

Urahara then jumped in front of Tsukishima and stabbed the net with his sword before saying, **"Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi." **Orbs of fire appeared along the net.

A look of fear appeared on Tsukishima's face as Urahara said, "This is the end."

The orbs exploded one by one in a domino formation and when the orb that was located on the part of the net touching Tsukishima's head exploded, a massive explosion occurred and pillar of fire shoot up in the air. **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

The massive pillar of fire shoot up into the air. The tip of the pillar of fire hit the ceiling and a couple of cracks appeared.

Smoke surrounded the area where the net was and coughing noises were heard.

Once the smoke began to clear away Urahara was able to get a blurry look at Tsukishima. Tsukishima stood in the net with a couple of black burn marks running up his body, but other than that his physical condition seemed fine.

Tsukishima opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Urahara said, "You cut a part of the net before the explosion didn't you?"

Tsukishima replied, "How are you able to tell, the cut was so small you couldn't even see it."

Urahara said, "Byakuya Kuchiki had told me that you had the ability to control the memories of anything you cut. Whether it was a human, a sword, or an inanimate object, you had the ability to use anything you had cut to your advantage. Seeing that your resurrection power is complete mind control, you cut part of the net and made sure the explosions went in an outward direction. I was lucky I was standing a few feet away from you or my head would have blown off."

Tsukishima then said, "That was a very smart and correct inference Urahara."

Tsukishima raised his sword and with two large swung he cut the net into multiple pieces.

Tsukishima grinned as he slowly walked to Urahara and said, "I believe you are all out of time."

Urahara moved the tip of his sword to next to his head and said, "I'll take my life before I fall under your control."

Tsukishima calmly said, "Too late."  
>Urahara's back jerked backwards and his had rotated the point of his sword towards the ground.<p>

Urahara said, "Dam. Dam. Dam."

Tsukishima walked towards the center of the room and said to Urahara, "What do you want to say to master Tsukishima."

Urahara gasped and said, "I am your loyal servant Tsukishima."

Urahara's head twitched as he tried to fight off Tsukishima's control but Tsukishma said with a grin on his face,

"Don't resist. It is no longer possible to overcome my power."

Urahara face continued to twitch as he began to scream in agony, "Ahhhhh Aouhhhhh."

Tsukishima then said to twitching Urahara, "I still haven't been able to see your bankai yet, I want you demonstrate it to me."

Urahara began to stop twitching and Tsukishima realized that he now had complete control over Urahara's mind.

Tsukishima then said, "I want you to use it on Kaname Tosen."

Urahara's eyes widened and Urahara said in a confused tone, "Yes, sir."

Tsukishima quickly jumped over to the Unconscious Tosen, turned his back for a second, grabbed Tosen by his right arm, and prepared to throw Tosen towards Urahara.

When Tsukishima turned back around, he immediately gasped in surprise.

A medium size fist connected with Urahara's skull. Urahara fell face forward to the ground unconscious.

The look of Tsukishima's eyes showed a large amount of surprise as he looked at the unconscious body of Urahara along with two teenagers standing behind him.

Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue stood behind the unconscious Urahara. Both of them had looks of determination on their face.

Uryu, who held a small to medium sized bow in his right hand while his left hand was in the shape of a fist, said

"It looks like we made it here just in time."

The look of surprise left Tsukishma's eyes and he calmly said with a sly smile on his face, "So, a Quincy and a healer have volunteered to join my army, how beneficial to my cause."

Uryu replied, "I don't know what your cause is but that is not why I am here. The reason I am here is the exact same reason why Urahara came to Hueco Mundo in the first place, to free everyone who you put under your control."

Tsukishima said, "The reason Urahara came to Hueco Mundo was to fight me. Somehow I have the feeling that I should be more flattered."

Uryu turned to Orihime and said, "Orihime, I need you to take Urahara over to the door we entered and place a protection barrier around him. You could leave this fight to me."

Orihime nodded before grabbing Urahara and dragging him away.

Tsukishima then said, "So, you're planning on taking me on alone. That's a good way to get yourself killed."

Uryu took a couple of steps back before turning around and jumping onto one of the platforms behind him.

Uryu then said in a confident tone, "I have one advantage over you that no one else has."

Tsukishima then asked with a grin on his face, "What's that Quincy?"

Uryu replied, "I fight better from a distance."

The arrow made of Reishi appeared on Uryu's bow.

Uryu said, "Let's go."

Tsukishima calmly replied, "Prepare to become the newest addition to my army."

Uryu fired the arrow at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima positioned himself as the arrow speed towards him.

The arrow collided with the sword and Tsukishima easily fended the arrow off to the right.

Uryu remained determined and another arrow made of Reishi appeared on his bow.

Tsukishima said, "If all you are going to do is fire those weak arrows at me, then I have no use for you in my army."

Uryu fired another arrow at Tsukishma but Tsukishima once again blocked the arrow with his sword and fended it off to the right.

Tsukishima said in a calm tone, "If you don't up the power, then I am going to cut off your head."

Uryu then said, "Don't worry. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. **Ginrei Kojaku."**

The blue Quincy Cross appeared in Uryu's right hand and Uryu said in a serious tone, "If you want to see some more power, then I will gladly comply."

A faint smile appeared on Tsukishima's face as he moved his sword in front of his chest and positioned himself for the attack.

Uryu then said, "Watch in amazement as twelve hundred arrows tear you to shreds."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Another chapter released on time. Hopefully I could keep this going. The next chapter is going to be one of the most action filled chapters yet. I intend to release the next chapter in one week. **

**Happy New Years **


	73. Uryu vs Tsukishima

**Warning: ****This story has several graphic scenes that some viewers may not find suitable. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon.**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Uryu said, "Ginrei Kojaku."

The blue Quincy Cross appeared in Uryu's right hand and Uryu said in a serious tone, "If you want to see some more power, then I will gladly comply."

A faint smile appeared on Tsukishima's face as he moved his sword in front of his chest and positioned himself for the attack.

Uryu then said, "Watch in amazement as twelve hundred arrows tear you to shreds."

**Episode 73: Uryu vs. Tsukishima **

Tsukishima said, "Fire as many arrows as you want at me, but as soon as this attack fails, I am going to kill you."

Fifteen arrows flew out of the Quincy Cross like it was rain, and sped at Tsukishima at an incredible speed. Tsukishima dove out of the way and Uryu fired more arrows at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima fended off four arrows with his sword before jumping out of the way.

Tsukishima continued to grin and said, "What was that? I thought you were going to fire twelve hundred arrows at me."

Uryu replied in a serious tone, "I'm just getting started," before firing another volley of fifteen arrows at Tsukishima.

Only two of the arrows even came close to hitting Tsukishima and Tsukishima easily fended off the arrows with his sword.

Tsukishima jumped into the air and pointed his sword at Uryu (who was standing on the platform) and said, "Enough of this child pl-"

Before Tsukishima could even finish his sentence Uryu fired a volley of one hundred arrows straight at Tsukishima.

As fast he could Tsukishima moved his sword into a defensive position and desperately began fending off the arrows. The force of the hundred arrows quickly over powered Tsukishima's sword and Tsukishima flew backwards at least fifty feet.

Before Tsukishima's back hit the wall, Tsukishima's turned around and hit the wall feet first and began to run up the wall at a ninety degree angle.

Uryu, amazed at what he was witnessing, fired another volley of one hundred arrows at Tsukishima. Tsukishima continued to run up the wall at a ninety degree angle and the arrows missed Tsukishima by milliseconds.

Right before reaching the ceiling, Tsukishima kicked the wall which propelled himself back into the air, turned around, and began falling to the ground.

Tsukishima hit the ground in a tucked position and summersaulted upon contact with the ground to lessen the impact.

Uryu fired another volley of one hundred arrows at Tsukishima, but all of them failed to make contact with the moving target.

Once all of the arrows hit the ground, Tsukishima stopped moving and began to catch his breath.

Uryu once again pointed his Quincy Cross at Tsukishima and said, "You're really good at evading my attacks."

Tsukishima was still catching his breath replied, "They weren't that hard to evade."

Towards the entrance of the room, Orihime stood next to an unconscious Kisuke Urahara. Urahara had a Santen Kesshun shield around him which was being strengthened by Orihime.

Orihime said to herself, "I haven't seen Uryu this determined to defeat an opponent since he confronted Captain Kurotsuchi years ago.

Orihime watched as Uryu fired a volley of around fifty arrows at Tsukishima. Five of the arrows had the prospect of hitting Tsukishima but Tsukishima effortlessly fended off all five arrows to the right.

Orihime then said to herself, "How is he able to defend himself from Uryu's arrows so effortlessly. Even Ichigo would have been wounded by now if he had fought Uryu for this long."

Orihime then said out loud to Uryu, "Ishida, Tsukishima has figured out your technique."

A puzzled look appeared on Uryu's face as Orihime said, "He is just fending off your attacks as if they are punches thrown by a two year old."

Uryu replied in a annoyed, sarcastic tone, "You're not helping my morale here, Orihime."

Tsukishima then said to Uryu with a grin on his face, "She is right Uryu. Your attacks are nothing more than the strength of a mere child."

Uryu then said to Tsukishima, "Then perhaps this will satisfy."

Before Tsukishima could even react to Uryu's comment, Uryu fired a volley of two hundred arrows at Tsukishima. The amount of strength Uryu put into the attack, made him scream as the two hundred arrows sped towards Tsukishima.

Tsukishima began fending off every single arrow in rapid succession as he constantly moved his sword from left to right, right to left, left to right, and right to left again.

After deflecting approximately fifty different arrows, one of the arrows that Uryu had fired sailed straight into Tsukishima's left shoulder.

Tsukishima winced but continued to fend off the volley of arrows. Another arrow flew into Tsukishima's left shoulder directly below the first shoulder.

A look of pain appeared on Tsukishima's face, but he continued to fend off the remaining arrows.

As the final five arrows of the volley flew towards Tsukishima, he easily slashed four of them in half; however one of the arrows managed to get past Tsukishima's sword and entered Tsukishima's stomach.

Tsukishma's eyes widened and he gasped for air.

Uryu then said, "You're letting your guard down."

Uryu fired a volley of fifty arrows at Tsukishima.

At least twenty of the arrows were shot on target and headed straight for Tsukishima's body.

The weakened Tsukishima desperately fended off the arrows heading for his head, neck, and chest, but three arrows hit straight across his body at the stomach level. These arrows then entered his left abdomen, his stomach, and his right abdomen. Another arrow had also flown into his right knee cap and Tsukishima struggled to keep his balance.

Uryu paused to catch his breath and said to the severely wounded Tsukishima,

"Time to finish you off."

Tsukishima said to himself, "Dammit. I can't defend myself against his arrows anymore. What to do? WHAT TO DO?"

Tsukishima then looked up at Uryu who prepared to fire the volley of arrows that would most likely kill him and yelled, "DAMMIT."

In desperation, Tsukishima threw his sword high into the air at Uryu.

Uryu's eyes widened in shock and fear as Tsukishima's sword flew towards him at a slanted angle and slashed him directly across his right abdomen.

* * *

><p><strong>If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Hueco Mundo<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

With a look of fear and shock in his eyes, Uryu fell back first onto the platform.

Orihime almost immediately yelled, "URYU."

With a tone of sadness Uryu quietly said, "Orihime. Please run. Please get far away from the room. Don't let Tsukishima get you."

Orihime did not hear Uryu as she stared at Tsukishima with an intense look of fear on her face.

Tsukishima grinned and said, "That was an intense battle Uryu. I should congratulate you. Out of all of your friends, you came the closest to killing me."

Tsukishima pulled out the two knives that Ginjo had given him back in chapter 57 and said, "If my sword had not hit you, you probably would have killed me."

Tsukishima then jumped up onto the platform Uryu was lying on.

Tsukishima then said, "Judging by the lack of response, I can assume that you did not receive the same medicine that Urahara had taken, and that you are now ready to call me master."

Uryu then said, "Go to fucking hell Tsukishima."

Before Uryu could do anything else, Tsukishima stabbed Uryu just below his right shoulder and right next to his heart with one of the knives.

Tsukishima then said, "It appears my control takes longer to come into effect on a Quincy; how interesting."

A sly smirk appeared on Tsukishima's face as he said, "Still, anyone who gets wounded by my sword while my resurrection power is activated, would be forced to do anything that I wanted him to do despite his state of mind."

Orihime heard this and once again yelled, "URYU. IM COMING TO HELP."

Uryu almost immediately replied to what Orihime said in an angry tone, "What? Are you an idiot Orihime? Run. Get out of here while you still can."

Tsukishima then said to Uryu, "I can't allow her to do that."

Tsukishima threw the other knife at Orihime with one quick, flick of his wrist.

The knife flew directly into Orihime's left shoulder and Orihime immediately let out a loud whimper in pain as her right hand immediately clasped over her left shoulder.

Uryu then said, "You bastard."

Tsukishima grabbed his sword, turned around and jumped off the platform.

Tsukishima then said, "It's a shame that my power isn't able to control the thoughts of Quincy, however seeing that you have not attacked me means that deep down in your brain you know that I am your master."

Uryu then said in an angry tone, "Your power may be able to control our actions, but you will never be able to control the thoughts of a Quincy."

Tsukishima then said with a smile on his face, "How unfortunate. I was hoping that I would be able to have you in my army, but seeing as your free thoughts would only cause trouble for my other soldiers; I am going to have to kill you."

Tsukishima then turned to Orihime and said, "Watch as I kill the one guy who actually cares about you."

Orihime yelled, "PLEASE DON'T."

Tsukishima then said, "Of course. How can I reject the request of such a beautiful lady. I would need you to do something in return however."

Orihime then said with tears coming out of her eyes, "Yes. What to do you want me to do?"

Tsukishima swiftly replied, "I need you to stay here and forfeit your opportunity to escape. I also want you to keep your mouth shut when I make you a member of my army."

Orihime looked at Tsukishima with confusion and Tsukishima said, "After I am done with Uryu I am going to put you under my control. You are the only person in my army other than me that was conscious and able to witness this. If word gets out to my soldiers that I tried to kill one of their comrades, they would lose trust in me and may start having doubts about their thoughts."

Uryu said to himself, "Orihime; don't."

Orihime then said as more tears flew out of her eyes, "Fine. I will stay. Just don't hurt Uryu anymore."

Tsukishima then said to Orihime, "You have my word that I won't personally hurt Uryu anymore." Tsukishima then looked at Uryu and said, "I will just have him kill himself."

Uryu's eyes widened as he immediately stood up. His arms and legs were shaking and he began to point his Quincy Cross at himself.

Tsukishima began to grin as Orihime cried out in despair, "NO. PLEASE DON'T."

Tsukishima paid no more attention to Orihime and stared at Uryu with a sly smile on his face.

Uryu said to Tsukishima, "You bastard," as he began to forcibly press the tip of his Quincy Cross on his right cheek."

Uryu attempted to fight off Tsukishma's power and moved his face away from the tip of the Quincy Cross. None the less Uryu's hand once again pointed the Quincy Cross at his own face.

Orihime yelled, "URYU," and pulled the knife out of her left shoulder with her right hand." Orihime stared at the knife with a look of panic in her eyes.

The tip of the Quincy Cross once again touched Uryu's cheek and Uryu said, "Dammit; you bastard."

Tsukishima said, "Time to go Quincy."

Orihime screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

That was when a pair of arms locked around Tsukishma's head. The right hand, which held a knife in it, moved to Tsukishma's neck.

Orihime slit Tsukishma's throat with the knife as fast as she could.

Tsukishima immediately fell onto his knees and clasped his hand over his throat. A gargling noise could be heard from Tsukishima's throat as he stood up and crackled in a nearly non-understandable voice,

"Bitch. you're go-going t-to die."

The voice of Uryu then said, "I don't think so."

Tsukishima turned his head just in time to see the volley of five arrows pounding against the upper part of his back.

Tsukishima said in a calm tone to himself, "Shit," as the arrows tore straight through the upper part of his back before going straight into his chest.

The arrows then tore straight through Tsukishima's chest as he fell to the ground.

For the next few moments, it appeared as though the world stood still. Nobody talked. Nobody moved.

Uryu and Orihime silently stared at Tsukishima's body.

Uryu then jumped off the platform and said to Orihime, "I killed him."

A mixed look of emotions appeared on Orihime's face as some more tears fell out of her eyes.

Uryu then said in a soft tone, "Don't feel any guilt. I killed him."

Orihime then ran over to Uryu and hugged him. Orihime placed her head onto Uryu's shoulder and said with a faint smile on her face, "Thank you. Uryu Ishida."

Uryu replied, "I think it is me that should be thanking you Orihime. Because of what you did Tosen and Urahara, as well as Kurosaki's father and sister are no longer under the control of an Espada."

Uryu then paused before saying to Orihime, "Because of you, they are all free."

**Location: A different room in the Tower of Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Kugo Ginjo sat in his sleeping quarters and had his right hand covering where his right eye was.

Ginjo sensed the disappearance of Tsukishma's reiatsu and said to himself in a frustrated tone, "Fool. Getting himself killed by a fucking Quincy."

Ginjo removed his right hand from his face. A black eye patch now covered his right eye-socket.

Ginjo grabbed his sword and said as he walked away, "I have to apologize, Tsukishima. I will not be avenging your death."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>With that the very long chapter is over. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Just to make things clear, I do not have any particular referencefavorite to the many types of romances in bleach (Ichiruki, Ichihime, Uryu-Orihime). I beg to all Ichihime fans who read this chapter to not flame me for showing some chemistry between Uryu and Orihime. Trust me this is not a romance Fanfic.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I will release the next chapter in one week.  
><strong>


	74. Ikkaku vs Ōmaeda

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Episode 74: Ikkaku vs. Ōmaeda **

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Uryu and Orihime stood next to the unconscious Kisuke Urahara. Orihime had a healing barrier around Urahara and had her eyes were completely focused on his unconscious body. Suddenly Urahara's arm began to move and a groaning sound came out of his mouth.

Urahara began to sit up and said, "Well, I am glad to see that you guys are all right."

Uryu replied, "We have been better Urahara."

Urahara chuckled and asked, "What happened to Tsukishima."

Uryu replied in a harsh tone, "Dead. He's dead."

"Then our goal here is complete." The words came out of Urahara's mouth as he stood up.

Uryu then said, "Someone probably knows about Tsukishima's death. My guess is another Espadas will be here in minutes."

Orihime lowered her barrier and Urahara began to walk to the door.

Urahara said to Orihime as he was walking away, "Orihime, be sure you heal Tosen."

Urahara turned and faced Uryu, "After she heals Tosen, get the hell out of this building. Now that one of them is dead, I have a feeling that some of the higher Espadas are going to be out for blood."

Uryu and Orihime silently nodded at Kisuke Urahara as he walked away.

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Toshiro and Kenpachi clashed swords before both combatants jumped backwards ten feat and stood across from each other.

No more than thirty feet away from them, Ikkaku stood across from Ōmaeda. Twenty feet away from Omaeda, Yumichika stood across from Rangiku.

Yumichika said to Rangiku, "It is a shame that I have to battle someone almost as beautiful as myself, but what has to be done has to be done."

Rangiku replied, "You are so arrogant. I think we both know who is going to win this fight."

Yumichika grinned and said, "Don't tell me that you think you could defeat me because I am a fifth seat. Remember, I defeated Hisagi four years ago and he is now a captain."

Rangiku said, "Well then I think it is time for us both to prove our strength."

Yumichika grinned and said, "**Bloom. Fuji Kujaku."**

The four curved blades appeared on the falx shaped sword in Yumichika's hands.

Yumichika said, "Let the most beautiful person win." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ikkaku and Ōmaeda stood across from each other with different looks on their faces. Omaeda had a serious look on his face while Ikkaku had a mild grin on his face.

Ikkaku said to Omaeda, "What's the point of me even fighting you. I already know that I am going to win."

Omaeda responded, "You're being awfully cocky today Ikkaku."

Ikkaku then responded with a grin on his face, "Who wouldn't be cocky against you. You're the most lazy lieutenant in the entire Gotei Thirteen and you fight for the weakest Captain in the Soul Society."

Ōmaeda chuckled out loud and said, "Weakest Captain you say? You're awfully mistaken. She may have lost her battle to Shuhei, but Captain Sui Feng could kick your Captain's ass."

Ikkaku said with the grin still on his face, "Now you have given me a reason to go hard on you."

Omaeda grinned and said, "You have done the same. **Crush. ****Gegetsuburi**."

Ikkaku began to chuckle and said, "**Grow**." Ikkaku then yelled in a high pitched tone, "**Hōzukimaru**."

Omaeda's sword turned into an oversized, spiked, presumably concrete ball on a chain.

Ikkaku's sword turned into what appeared to be a spear with a wax wood shaft.

Both Omaeda and Ikkaku stood across from each together grinning.

Ikkaku and Omaeda charged at each other a yelled as the picked up speed.

Ikkaku and Omaeda collided and Ikkaku attempted to impale Omaeda with his shikai.

Omaeda blocked Ikkaku's shikai with his own shikai before jumping backwards.

Using the chain, Omaeda the spiked ball on his shikai at Ikkaku, but Ikkaku easily dodged out of the way.

Ikkaku grinned and said, "This should take a good five minutes."

Omaeda charged at Ikkaku and said, "Don't get too cocky."

With his hand holding onto the spiked ball, Omaeda tried to ram the ball into Ikkaku's head.

Ikkaku managed to get his shikai in front of his head just in time to block it.

Ikkaku then jumped backwards and said, "So you want us to aim at each other heads. I can dig that. Let's make this a fight to the death."

Omaeda replied in a serious tone, "I could live with that."

Ikkaku grinned and said, "Good." Ikkaku began to release his spiritual energy and yelled, "NOW PERISH."

Ikkaku charged at Ōmaeda as fast as he could. Omaeda positioned himself for the collision.

Ikkaku rammed his shikai directly into Omaeda's shikai and used all of his strength trying to force it straight through the spiked ball. Ōmaeda used all of his strength trying to prevent this.

The two yelled in determination as Ikkaku continued to ram his shikai strait through Omaeda's shikai and Omaeda's continued to block Ikkaku's shikai.

Omaeda thought to himself in a worried tone, "This is it. I'm ruined."

Ikkaku thought to himself a determined tone, "Come on Ikkaku. Just a little more strength. Shatter this guy's shikai and you have his body wide open."

Ikkaku continued attempting to push his shikai straight through Omaeda's.

Sweat began to pour out of Omaeda's head as Ikkaku began to grin.

Ikkaku then thought to himself, "His grip on his shikai is weakening. I got this."

Omaeda then thought to himself, "I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed."

Ikkaku then yelled in a boastful tone, "YOU'RE THROUGH."

The look on Omaeda's face changed and he said in a serious tone, "You're open."

Omaeda thrust his shikai high above his head which forced Ikkaku's shikai to fly right of his hand.

Omaeda loudly growled as he shoved his shikai straight into Ikkaku's left clavicle.

Ikkaku gasped as the large amount of blood flew out of his body before he flash stepped over to his falling shikai, grabbed it, and flash stepped back over to Omaeda.

Omaeda was bent over catching his breath with a satisfied look on his face.

Ikkaku looked at his busted clavicle and said, "Nice shot. The damage you inflicted to my clavicle will require medical attention. Ikkaku then grinned before saying, "However, this is defiantly not enough to defeat me."  
>Omaeda then said in a slightly panicked but yet confident tone, "You should be thanking me you know. I could have rammed Gegetsuburi straight into your face. Then you would have been dead."<p>

Ikkaku replied in a serious tine, "Then you should have slammed it into my face. This is a fight to the death."

Omaeda then said, "That doesn't mean we have to kill each other."

Ikkaku replied, "Your kind of right. Just because we are fighting to the death doesn't mean I have to kill you. however, it most certainly means you have to kill me. If I were to lose to you and you were to let me live, I would probably kill myself to avoid the humiliation."

Omaeda then said in a serious tone, "You would kill yourself because you lost to someone ranked higher than you."

Ikkaku said in a serious tone, "I would kill myself because if I lose to you, I would be bringing disgrace to the eleventh division." Ikkaku's eyes narrowed and said, "I would also be bringing disgrace to Captain Zaraki; and that man has gone through enough for our division already."

Omaeda then replied in a serious tone, "That's ridiculous. Losing to me wouldn't bring disgrace to your division. Being a coward and killing yourself is the only thing that will bring disgrace to your division."

Ikkaku quickly replied in a serious tone, "You don't understand."

Omaeda then yelled, "I UNDERTSAND COMPLETELY. I'M NOT WHAT IS GOING TO BRING DIGRACE TO YOUR DIVISION. YOUR SUPERFICIAL EGO IS WHAT'S GOING TO RUIN YOUR DIVISION.

Omaeda paused and said in a quieter, yet serious tone, "If you are that afraid that being defeated by me is going to bring harm to your division's reputation, then I will defeat you an honorable death that any member of the stealth force would be delighted to receive."

Omaeda lifted up the spiked ball and said, "Ill defeat you with a move that no one thought I would ever be able to achieve. **Bankai"**

Spiritual energy exploded all around Omaeda as he said, "**Gegetsuburi Bakuhatsu suru**."

Ikkaku's eyes began to widen as twenty Getetsuburi's appeared in Omaeda's hands. Omaeda held onto all twenty chains with confidence and said,

"My bankai is definitely a step up from my Shikai. All twenty of the spiked balls will explode on contact with its target."

Omaeda looked at Ikkaku with a huge grin on his face and said, "Tell me something Ikkaku. Is it true that your shikai is prone to breaking after taking a lot of damage? If it is, then you are as good as dead."

Ikkaku grinned and said, "You spoke too soon Omaeda. **Split. Hōzukimaruuu."**

Ikkaku's shikai transformed into a Sansetsukon and Ikkaku said, "Let's do this. If your bankai is as weak you described it, then I shall end this in on blow."

Ikkaku pointed his shikai's sharp blade at Omaeda and charged at Omaeda as fast as he could.

Omaeda said with a look of determination on his face, "Big mistake."

Omaeda grabbed five of the Gegetsuburi with his right hand and heaved them at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku rammed his shikai straight through the first Gegetsuburi which exploded on contact. The explosion was immediately met by four more explosions and a look of extreme shock registered on Ikkaku's face as the explosions blew him backwards twenty feat.

When Ikkaku stooped flying backwards, Ikkaku stared at the ground with a look of shock on his face and said,

"Dammit. He actually managed to defeat me."

Ikkaku fell to the ground unconscious as Ōmaeda look on with a serious look on his face.

The serious look on Omaeda's face quickly turned to a grin and Omaeda yelled, "YEAHH. I WON. I WON. OMAEDA IS AWESOME." Ōmaeda then looked up at the head Captain and yelled, "CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO; WE WON A BATTLE."

Yamamoto did his best to not pay attention to Omaeda's disruption and Hisagi said, "Did that giant piece of shit actually win?"

Ukitake said with a faint smile on his face, "I wonder how Kenpachi is going to take this."

Ukitake turned look about 300 feat to his right and stared at Kenpachi and Toshiro.

Toshiro said to Kenpachi, "Your subordinate lost Kenpachi."

Kenpachi stared at the unconscious Ikkaku and said out loud, "Ikkaku; disgrace our division another time."

Yumichika stared down at the ground at the unconscious Ikkaku and silently murmured, "Madarame."

Yumichika then turned around to charge at Rangiku when his eyes widened.

Rangiku had disappeared.

Yumichika silently said to himself, "What the hell?"

Yumichika then looked at his Captain who charged at Toshiro with an extreme look of happiness on his face.

Kenpachi swung his sword at Toshiro who was prepared to block it when Rangiku stepped in front of Toshiro and blocked Kenpachi's sword with her own zanpakto.

Toshiro stared at his lieutenant who had a serious look on her face.

Kenpachi had a look of confusion on his face and asked, "What gives?"

Rangiku back away from Kenpachi and turned her attention to Toshiro and said, "I am sorry Captain but I am joining this fight."

Rangiku then turned to Kenpachi and said, "I am going to help you kill this monster."

A grin formed on Kenpachi's face at the prospect of fighting an extra opponent.

Kenpachi raised his sword and chuckled, "**Heh-Heh**."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I am sorry for the delay everyone. I am going to be very busy for most of February, March, and April. There are only five chapters left in Season Four and my goal is to have the Season Finale published by the end of March. Thank you for my patience and I hope you enjoy the rest of this season. I have also posted a new poll. Please vote.**


	75. Kenpachi vs Toshiro: Final Bout

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Kenpachi had taken his eye patch off prior to this chapter.**

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Location: Soul Society  
><strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Kenpachi Zaraki charged at Toshiro Hitsugaya with an extreme look of happiness on his face.

Kenpachi swung his sword at Toshiro who was prepared to block it when Rangiku stepped in front of Toshiro and blocked Kenpachi's sword with her own zanpakto.

Toshiro stared at his lieutenant who had a serious look on her face.

Kenpachi had a look of confusion on his face and asked, "What gives?"

Rangiku back away from Kenpachi and turned her attention to Toshiro and said, "I am sorry Captain but I am joining this fight."

Rangiku then turned to Kenpachi and said, "I am going to help you kill this monster."

A grin formed on Kenpachi's face at the prospect of fighting an extra opponent.

Kenpachi raised his sword and chuckled, "**Heh-Heh**."

**Episode 75: Kenpachi vs. Toshiro: Final Bout  
><strong>

Toshiro said to Kenpachi in an angry tone, "What do you find so funny?"

Before Kenpachi could respond, Rangiku said, "It's because he likes the fact that he about to square off against two people."

Kenpachi jumped back five feet and said, "The lieutenant is right. Two on ones mean double the action."

Toshiro then asked Rangiku, "What about fifth seat Ayasegawa? Did you defeat him?"

Rangiku then tilted her head downward and looked at Yumichika who was staring at the three combatants contemplating whether or not her should join them.

Rangiku then replied, "I left. I would rather help you kill this beast."

Kenpachi chuckled again and yelled in a loud voice, "Hey Yumichika, you could let me have these two. I could use the fun."

An angry look appeared in Toshiro's eyes upon hearing those words.

Toshiro said to Aizen in an angry tone, "Everything that involves death to you is fun. That's one thing I hate about you. You have no mercy at all. YOU'RE A CRUEL BEAST THAT NEEDS TO BE PUT DOWN."

Kenpachi chuckled and said, "Somebody's getting worked up. Calm Down. You and Rangiku will both be dead in minutes."

"Ahhhhhh," Toshiro screamed as he charged at Kenpachi, "**BANKAI. DAIGUREN HYOINMARU."**

Hitsugaya swung his sword at Kenpachi as hard as he could. Kenpachi grinned as he moved his sword in front of his chest to block the bankai.

Kenpachi grinned and said, "That attack doesn't work on my kid."

Kenpachi then pushed his sword forward in a hard motion causing Hitsugaya to be thrown backwards five feet.

Kenpachi yelled, "Stop wasting my time and show me some real power kid."

Rangiku flash stepped behind Kenpachi and attempted to wound him. Kenpachi turned around just in time to block her sword.

Kenpachi said, "One against two, I like those odds."

Rangiku jumped back wards five feet and looked at Toshiro (who stood ten feet in front of Kenpachi) with a serious look on their face.

Toshiro and Rangiku nodded at each other and charged at the maniacally grinning Kenpachi.

The Captain and Lieutenant swung their swords at Kenpachi at the exact same moment.

With two swift motions Kenpachi blocked both of their swords and said, "Nice try."

Kenpachi then swung his sword at Toshiro and Toshiro blocked the sword with his ice tail.

Rangiku took the opportunity to swing her sword at Kenpachi's head but Kenpachi effortlessly dodged the sword.

Rangiku jumped back ten feet and Toshiro flash stepped right next to her.

Toshiro said in a hushed tone to Rangiku,

"Nice work lieutenant. Kenpachi is starting to reach his limit."

Rangiku then asked Toshiro, "How can tell?"

Toshiro responded by saying, "His eye patch has been off now for a long time. It's clear that he has been fighting at full strength and he is still unable to kill us."

Rangiku then said in a concerned tone, "But Captain, he has been able to deflect your bankai several times."

Toshiro grinned and said, "That o.k. It's not the only bankai I have."

Kenpachi then said in a loud tone to Toshiro and Rangiku, "Hey. Will you two lovers quit chatting?" Kenpachi then grinned and said, "Judging by the fact that you two are chatting, I assume that you believe that I am finished."

Kenpachi lifted his sword and said, "Let me tell you two weaklings something. The strength that you two have been facing off against isn't even a third of my strength. You two haven't proven yourself strong enough to even see half of my strength."

Rangiku then said to Toshiro, "He's lying. There is no way he has been taking it easily against us."

Kenpachi heard this and grinned before saying, "Come and find out."

Kenpachi released more spiritual pressure and Rangiku charged at Kenpachi.

Rangiku said, "**Growl Haineko**," as the blade on Rangiku's zanpakto turned to ash.

That's when Kenpachi swung his sword directly across Rangiku's left ribcage. Rangiku froze right in her place and looked at a grinning Kenpachi who said,

"I told you. The members of the tenth division are nowhere near my strength."

Zaraki then curved his sword upward and slashed Rangiku straight up the left side of her torso.

Toshiro silently gasped in horror as lieutenant fell to the ground severely wounded.

Kenpachi turned around and faced Toshiro.

Kenpachi said with a grin on his face, "Looks like it is just us two again." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

Toshiro stood across from Kenpachi. Toshiro was fighting to maintain his composure.

Kenpachi continued to grin and said, "If there was any time for you to use your strongest attack this would be it."

Toshiro stared at the ground and as he said, "I don't get you at all. I have never met one person in my life who enjoys fighting so much that he would toy with a captain level opponent so he would go all out." Toshiro then looked up at Kenpachi and said, "Tell me Kenpachi, if this civil war had not happened, would we still be having this battle."

Kenpachi began to scratch his head and said, "I don't know. I am only fighting you right now because you support the old fart that was willing to let two lieutenants die, but to be honest; I have always wanted to go at it with you. You always had it easily. You were made Captain because you were a prodigy that passed an exam. You haven't done shit for the Gotei Thirteen at all. You didn't kill any Espadas four years ago and I doubt that you will even cut any of the resurrected Espadas."

Kenpachi then looked Toshiro in the eyes and said, "The one thing that I hate about you the most though, is that your friend was taken hostage in Hueco Mundo, and you support the guy that wanted to let her die."

Toshiro remembered the last thing Momo said before she was taken hostage.

"If you want me to stay behind then fine, but everyone else leaves here. No one else will get hurt and my Captain, my friends, and my allies get to go back home safe."

Toshiro then said to Kenpachi,

"Momo knew what she was getting into. Don't insult my pride like that."

Kenpachi grinned and said, "Common kid. Show me everything you got."

Toshiro looked around and said, "Seeing as my lieutenant is lying on the ground right now. I have no fear of using this technique to kill you."

Kenpachi then retorted, "Oh yeah, and what's that technique called."

Toshiro lifted his sword up and said, "**Hyōten Hyakkasō."**

As soon Toshiro gave the command, a huge hole opened up in the clouds. Snow began to float out of hole and towards Kenpachi.

Kenpachi recognized the technique and began to fend of the snow with his sword. The snow however stuck to the sword and Kenpachi's eyes began to widen.

The snow stuck to the sword began to turn into ice flowers. Before the ice could harden onto Kenpachi's hand; Kenpachi through his sword to the ground.

Toshiro began to grin as the now defenseless Kenpachi was completely vulnerable to rest of the snow.

As soon as the snow touched Kenpachi, hundreds of ice flowers began to sprout all over his body.

Kenpachi knew what this meant and with a look of annoyance on his face he said, "This is not over."

The ice flowers combined into a pillar of ice which immediately enclosed, trapped, and froze Kenpachi.

Everyone that was still conscious stared at the frozen Kenpachi.

Toshiro said to himself, "Finally. It's over."

Yachiru sat on the roof silently staring at her presumably dead Captain with a look of panic on her face. Yachiru quietly moaned, "Ken-Chan"

Toshiro said to the frozen Kenpachi, "The last pedal has fallen. None of your allies are capable of unfreezing you. You are dead. Try not kill anyone in hell."

Yumichika stared at the frozen Kenpachi said with a look of horror on his face and yelled, "CAPTAIN ZARAKI."

About three hundred feet away Ukitake looked at Toshiro and said,

"He won."

Kyoraku then said, "Looks we are going to have to face him now along with the old man."

Yamamoto stared at the frozen Kenpachi with a serious look on his face.

Hisagi quietly said to himself, "Kenpachi."

Toshiro began to walk away from the frozen Kenpachi when he heard a cracking sound.

Toshiro gasped and turned around to see small cracks appearing in the ice.

The cracks had begun to grow larger as Toshiro said with a look of panic on his face,

"What the hell."

The cracks continued to grow larger until they were surrounding the entire pillar. Within the next three seconds, the ice pillar burst open into one hundred pieces of ice.

Kenpachi now stood no more than thirty feet in front of Toshiro completely unharmed.

Toshiro asked in fury, "NO WAY. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?

Kenpachi responded in a calm tone, "Kisuke Urahara."

Toshiro stared at Kenpachi with a look of bewilderment on his face as Kenpachi said,

"Did you really think that Urahara would train the enemy without any purpose for our cause? He knew that this civil war was going to happen for the last two weeks. He knew that you, Sui Feng, Komamura, and Muguruma were going to fight us, and yet he still trained you."

Kenpachi paused to let the entire information sink in before continuing, "Urahara knew that Sui Feng would try to kill him the moment Yoruichi and him attempted to leave the Soul Society, so trained Hisagi for a second bankai that would be able to overcome Sui Feng's missile. Hisagi always knew he would be staying behind."

Toshiro stared at Kenpachi in shock as Kenpachi said, "Urahara had taken every statistic about Muguruma's bankai and make sure Ukitake would have a second bankai strong enough to defeat him. Yoruichi informed Urahara that Tetsuzaemon had successfully acquired a Captain level bankai, and Urahara told Kyoraku to defeat Komamura using **Irooni**."  
>Kenpachi then paused before saying, "But most of all; Urahara told me everything I needed to know about your powers. He taught me how to withstand and defeat every single one of your techniques. You could come at me with your strongest move, and I will still be able to defeat you with my bare-hands.<p>

Kenpachi grinned and charged at Toshiro. Kenpachi yelled, "IT IS OVER TOSHIRO," and slashed Toshiro straight across the Captain's stomach with his bare hands.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**That marks the end of the penultimate chapter of the civil war. Next chapter will feature the conclusion of the civil war. **

**There are four chapters left in Season four. I intend to release all four of those chapters in the final ten days of March. **

**I am sorry for the unexpected Hiatus that occurred during the month of February but I have been extremely busy over the past five weeks. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and Subscriptions are always appreciated. **


	76. Soul Armistice

**The Civil War comes to an End.**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon.**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Due to the events that occurred in the last chapter, Kenpachi's sword has plummeted to the ground. The only weapon he could use right now is his bare hands. **

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Kenpachi said, "But most of all; Urahara told me everything I needed to know about your powers. He taught me how to withstand and defeat every single one of your techniques. You could come at me with your strongest move, and I will still be able to defeat you with my bare-hands."

Kenpachi grinned and charged at Toshiro. Kenpachi yelled, "IT IS OVER TOSHIRO," and slashed Toshiro straight across the Captain's stomach with his bare hands.

**Episode 76: Soul Armistice **

Toshiro gasped for air clasped him hands over his stomach attempted to stop the bleeding. The blood still continued to pour out of the large wound on his body.

Toshiro looked up and stared at Kenpachi with a deadly look on his face and said, "I hate you so much. You are a disgrace to the Gotei Thirteen."

Kenpachi looked at Toshiro with a look of pity and annoyance on his face. Kenpachi then turned around and began to silently walk away.

Toshiro then yelled in a desperate tone, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING KENPACHI?"

Kenpachi replied in a calm tone, "This battle is over. I am going to help the other Captain's take down the old man."

Toshiro then said in a troubled tone, "Get back here! Get back here! GET BACKKK HERE KENPACHIII."

Toshiro charged at Kenpachi and swung his sword at Kenpachi's head.

A small grin appeared on Kenpachi's face as he effortlessly grabbed the sharp blade of the sword with his bare hands.

Kenpachi then lifted his right hand and slashed Toshiro straight down the left side of his body.

It wasn't a deep slash, but more blood flew out of his body.

Kenpachi then said, "Urahara told me that the arm of a Hollow or Soul Reaper could be more deadly than a sword. I didn't believe him when he said that and I still don't believe him. Still, his research got the job done."

Kenpachi then placed his arm onto Toshiro's wrist and forced Toshiro to let go of his sword.

Kenpachi then grabbed the sword and it to Toshiro's head. Kenpachi placed the tip on Toshiro's forehead and asked Toshiro in a harsh tone,

"Live or die?"

Toshiro's eyes widened. Toshiro asked in a stunned tone, "What?"

Kenpachi replied, "You are Captain. If you feel that this fight destroyed whatever honor you have left, then I will deal that fatal blow; but if you still want to protect the Soul Society, I will let you live."

Toshiro closed his eyes and began to have flashbacks. He thought about his life prior to meeting Rangiku. He thought about his former Captain. He thought about Momo Hinamori. He thought about his life after he became a Captain. He thought about Sosuke Aizen's betrayal and how it devastated his comrades. And finally, Toshiro thought about the civil war. How pointless it was. They all had a common enemy, and yet they were all fighting each other.

Toshiro opened his eyes and said, "This fight had no effect on my pride. A fight cannot affect something that already died. My pride was dead the moment I allowed Momo to stay behind in Hueco Mundo." A tear fell out of Toshiro's eyes as he said, "And to add insult to it all, I attempted to kill those that were willing to risk their lives to rescue her."

Kenpachi then to Toshiro, "I need your answer."

Toshiro retorted, "I want to live you idiot. I want to live so I could protect those that are worth protecting. I want to live so I could protect my division."

Kenpachi nodded his head and let go of Toshiro.

Before falling to the ground unconscious, Toshiro said to himself, "I want to live… so I could protect the Soul Society." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Kenpachi stared at the unconscious Toshiro and said, "Thanks for a good fight. This needed to go down."

Yachiru than cheerfully yelled out to Kenpachi, "Way to go Ken-Chan. You dominated icy ice boy out there"

Kenpachi grinned and yelled in a pleasant tone, "Yachiru, stay where you are. There is some more shit that needs to go down."

Kenpachi flash stepped to the ground and grabbed his sword with a grin on his face.

About three hundred feet away from Kenpachi, Kyoraku said to Ukitake, "It looks like our fight is about to become a lot more deadly."

Ukitake nodded and stared at the head Captain, who had an angry look on his face.

Kenpachi sprinted next to Ukitake and said, "All right, time to end this Civil War."

Kenpachi, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Hisagi, and Mayuri formed a circle around the head Captain.

The Head Captain stood in his spot thinking about his next move.

Hisagi then said to the Head Captain, "We don't have to do this. We don't need to fight you."

An excited Kenpachi said to Hisagi, "Shut up. I just fought a weak ass Captain. I want to verse someone that will make me fear death.

The Head Captain then asked Kyoraku in a stern tone, "Why are you doing this?"

Kyoraku then asked, "What do you mean?"

The Head Captain replied, "Kenpachi, Hisagi, and Mayuri all have their reasons, but I still can't figure out why my own pupils want to fight me."

Ukitake then said, "We don't want to fight you, but your decisions have made it clear that you are no longer fit to be the Head Captain.

The Head Captain replied, "What do you mean by that? I complied with your request to allow Urahara and his comrades to go to Hueco Mundo."

Ukitake replied, "Yes, you did. However, you also encouraged us to have this war. As powerful as we are, Aizen and his army is just as strong if not stronger. You sent half of our army to be destroyed in Hueco Mundo, while you kept the other half here to kill each other."

The Head Captain replied, "It needed to be done."

Ukitake yelled, "THAT'S THE ANSWER A COWARD WOULD SAY."

The Head Captain yelled, "BUT IT NEEDED TO BE DONE YOU FOOL. Urahara and his comrades are strong. While some of them will die, there is still a chance that they could kill some of the Espada as well. I felt that the civil war needed to happen because Kenpachi and Mayuri needed to die for the Soul Society to succeed."

Kenpachi and Mayuri looked ready to attacked Yamamoto and Ukitake said, "And what if you are wrong about Urahara and his comrades. What if they all died?"

Yamamoto replied in a serious tone, "Then there still is the Royal Guard."

Kenpachi murmured the word, "bastard," under his breath.

Kyoraku then said, "Tell me something old man, when you found out that Sasakibe died, did you even mourn his death. The reason this whole civil war began was too save two lieutenants from their innocent death. I would have thought that after the death of your subordinate, you would have been more understanding to our motives."

Yamamoto replied in angry tone, "You think I didn't mourn Chojiro's death? I have never mourned anything else more than I mourned Sasakibe's death."

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: First Day of Summer (One Hour and Twenty Minutes after Aizen's invasion of Hueco Mundo/ Soul Society)**

Unohana stood inside the First Division Headquarters (which had been turned into a make shift hospital for that night) healing those that had been wounded during the two invasions.

Unohana was currently healing Shinji's injury which he had obtained from his battle with Ginjo.

Unohana said to herself, "these wounds are near fatal. Shinji should feel lucky to have walked away with his life."

At that moment Shinji opened his eyes and asked in a weary tone, "Where am I?"

"You're in the First Division Headquarters," answered Unohana.

Shinji then said, "I'm still alive? You're still alive? Did we win?"

Unohana continued to heal Shinji and said in a harsh tone, "No. We did a lot of things, but we defiantly did not win."

Shinji had a scared look on his face, "Did anyone die?"

A look of sadness appeared on Unohana's face as she said, "Yes. Two lieutenants are dead."

Shinji then asked in a concerned tone, "Who?"

At that moment the Head Captain appeared next to Unohana and asked her, "Unohana, Where did you place Sasakibe. I need to talk to him."

A pained look appeared on Unohana's face and she stared at the Head Captain, trying to hold off the urge to cry. No one had told the Head Captain that his lieutenant had been killed.

The Head Captain then asked, "Captain Unohana; is Sasakibe all right?"

Unohana then said in a remorseful tone, "Head Captain," Unohana paused before continuing, "Chojiro was killed by one of Ginjo's fracciones."

Yamamoto stared at Unohana with a stunned look on his face and asked, "He's dead."

Unohana sadly nodded her head.

A look of shock and horror appeared on her face and without any warning; a puddle of tears began to fall out of the old man's eyes.

The Head Captain fell onto his knees and began sobbing and apologizing to his dead Captain. Yamamoto kept repeating, "I'm sorry that I am such a failure. I should have taken you with me."

Shinji looked on as Unohana put her hands on the Head Captain's back and attempted to comfort him.

Outside the First Division Headquarters, rain began to fall out of the sky into the Soul Society.

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer (Present Time)**

Kyoraku said to the Head Captain, "If you really did mourn your lieutenant's death, than you would have known how painful it was to lose someone that close to you. You would have allowed us to go to Hueco Mundo without any rejection."

The Head captain said to Kyoraku in harsh tone, "Sasakibe always wanted me to do what was best for the Soul Society, and that was keeping you, Ukitake, and Hisagi right here.

Kyoraku replied in a stern tone, "You were wrong."

Hisagi, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake, and Kyoraku raised their swords.

Kyoraku asked Yamamoto, "Are you ready?"

Yamamoto then said, "This is your last chance to walk away. If you don't, I will treat you all like that bastard that killed Sasakibe and kill you all on the spot."

Kyoraku then said in a remorseful tone, "Goodbye… old man."

Yamamoto then said, "I should be the one bidding you farewell."

Yamamoto unsheathed his zanpakto and said, **"Bankai."**

The eyes of every single Soul reaper in the Soul Reaper in the Soul society burst open in response to hearing this.

The Head Captain then said in a harsh tone, **"Zanka no-"**

"**BANKAI." **Suddenly a sword appeared behind Yamamoto's back as a fierce voice yelled, **"MINAZUKI SHINASE!"**

A revolving, purple ball of spiritually energy appeared in between the sword and Yamamoto's back.

Unohana yelled, **"KOROSU," **the purple ball dove into Yamamoto's back like a bullet that had just been fired from a shotgun and exploded!

The entire lower, left part of Yamamoto's back had been destroyed and blood flew out of the grievous wound.

Yamamoto asked in a painful tone, "What the? Captain Unohana how could you do this?"

Unohana yelled, "HOW COULD I DO THIS. HOW COULD YOU ACCEPT THAT ONLY MOVE LEFT WAS TO KILL FIVE CAPTAINS? HOW YOU JUSTIFY THAT DESTROYING ALMOST HALF OF THE THIRTEEN WOULD BE BEST FOR THE SOUL SOCIETY?"

Unohana stopped yelling and said in a harsh tone, "My second Bankai is the exact opposite of my healing personality. It delivers a wound as a deadly as being hit by a shotgun, and that wound can never be healed."

Yamamoto stared at Unohana with a look of hatred on his face as the five Captains that almost had to face Yamamoto's Bankai flash stepped next to her.

Yamamoto said to the six Captains in an angry tone, "If you all think that you could defeat Aizen and the Espada without me, than I will let you all die at their hands."

Before any of the six Captains could even react, the heavily injured Yamamoto flash stepped out of the six Captain's sight.

Kenpachi then said in an anxious tone, "We should go after him."

Kyoraku asked Kenpachi, "What's the point?"

Unohana then turned and faced the other five Captains. That Captain of the Fourth Division said in a cold tone, "This Civil War is over."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**With that the Civil War has come to an end. Season 4 has just begun its home stretch. Only three more chapters remain. Next chapter will feature a twist that you will never see coming.  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoyed every battle that has been featured in the Civil War. Reviews and Subscriptions are always appreciated. Thank you to everyone that has read my story so far, but there is still a lot more to come.**


	77. Escaped Hostages

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: The Civil War in the Soul Society ended last chapter.**

**Episode 77: Escaped Hostages **

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL **

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Zommari Rureaux sat on his pedestal, meditating with his eyes closed.

Suddenly Zommari heard the door to his room opened and another Espada entered the room.

Szayel Aporro said to Zommari with a slight grin on his face, "Well Well Well, you're taking these battles lightly.

Without even looking at Szayel Aporro, Zommari said, "What's there to worry about? We defeated these Soul Reapers five weeks ago."

Szayel Aporro replied, "That is true, but remember what happened the last time you took your battle lightly."

Zommari lifted his head up and stared at Szayel Aporro straight into his eyes and said in a calm tone, "That was over four years ago. Since then we have both gained great powers."

Szayel Aporro nodded his head and Zommari asked, "Tell me Szayel Aporro, why are you here right now?"

Szayel Aporro replied, "Just checking up on some of the other Espadas."

Zommari then said, "Understood. Good luck out there Szayel Aporro."

Szayel Aporro brushed offed Zommari's statement and said, "I don't need luck."

Zommari replied, "Don't be too arrogant Szayel Aporro. Aaroniero and Tsukishima are dead."

Szayel Aporro grinned and said, "I know. There is a reason why Aizen had us ranked higher."

Szayel Aporro turned around and had his back face Zommari. Szayel Aporro then pulled up his long hair. The number "7" was tattooed on his skull.

Zommari then commented, "So that's where your tattoo was. I have always wondered."

Szayel Aporro grinned before saying, "When the final showdown comes, I will see you on the battle field. Try not die. I want to avoid dissecting as many comrades as possible."

Szayel Aporro silently walked out of the room.

Zommari silently said to himself, "He's right; the only reason why Aaroniero and Tsukishima are dead is because they were too weak to recognize their arrogance."

Zommari closed his eyes and returned to his meditating.

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Momo Hinamori laid in her room. She had felt the fighting going inside the tower and was praying for her life that someone would save her.

Suddenly the door to her room opened and an Espada walked in. Ulquiorra had a plain loom on his face.

The Espada said in a calm tone, "As you are a probably aware, your friends are attempting to rescue you and Rukia."

Momo silently nodded and Ulquiorra continued, "However, Rukia is already dead."

"HHIAHHHH," Momo gasped upon hearing this. Momo then said, "No way, she can't be dead."

Ulquiorra said in a hushed tone, "Her execution was ordered by Lord Aizen. To our shock however, she managed to break free of her constraints. One of the Soul Reapers had actually managed to reach her room as she battling the Espada Aaroniero, and they all apparently killed each other."

A few tears rolled down Momo's face and Ulquiorra quietly said, "You have to understand that we have gotten a lot stronger than you Soul Reapers. Everyone that came her to rescue you will die. Whether it is by my sword, and Espadas' sword, or Lord Aizen's sword; all of your friends will become part of Hueco Mundo.

At that moment an Arrancar said in an extremely arrogant tone, "You tell her, Ulquiorra."

Nnoitra walked into the room with an extremely large grown on his face.

Nnoitra then looked at Momo and said, "Except, my fracciones have alerted me that Rukia Kuchiki is still alive. In fact, the bitch is probably running amuck around the tower as we speak."

Ulquiorra replied, "How do you know this?"

Nnoitra said, "Because I have more than one fracciones, and they were assigned to see if Rukia had escaped the room. When they entered the room, they found the dead bodies of two Soul Reapers and the dead body of Aarro."

Ulquiorra then asked Nnoitra, "But there was no sign of Rukia?"

Nnoitra nodded and pointed his sword at Momo. Nnoitra said out loud, "Don't worry, we could always execute her instead."

Nnoitra paused and said, "However, I am pretty sure that Rukia will be killed by one of the Espadas within the next hour."

Ulquiorra pulled out his sword and said to Momo, "An hour is a long time. While Lord Aizen has a fine appreciation for patience, he has ordered the execution of one of the hostages."

On a different floor in the tower, Rukia runs across a white hallway with a serious look on her face. **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ichigo Kurosaki ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He has already made the decision that he was going to go straight to the top of the tower.

Ichigo said to himself, "Dam, this is a tall tower."

Ichigo then thought about the barrier outside the building and said to himself, "What the fuck was that barrier outside the building for?"

Suddenly, one of the exit doors in front of Ichigo ran pat burst straight open. A person that didn't recognize Ichigo walked onto the staircase.

Ichigo, who was still sprinting up the staircase, crashed straight into the person.

Both Ichigo and the person fell on their asses and Ichigo said, "Hey, watch where you are going, if I had my sword out you could have been killed."

The person turned (who had his head turned at the time), said in a shocked tone, "Wait a second. Is that you Ichigo?"

The person turned his head around and Ichigo said, "Renji."

Renji responded, "What are you doing carelessly springing up these stairs?"

Ichigo said with an irritated look on his face, "Carelessly? You are the person that nonchalantly walked into the wide open."

Renji chuckled and said, "Have you found Rukia yet?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, but I am going up to the roof."

Renji asked, "Why? There is probably some sort of trap up there."

Ichigo responded, "I know. I am hoping that there is an Espada up there."

Renji then said, "Understood; but I am coming with you."

Ichigo then said in an irritated tone, "I don't need a baby sitter."

Renji replied, "Do you really think I would ever baby sit you?"

A mild grin appeared on Ichigo's face as Renji said, "I want to help you kill an Espada."

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Momo Hinamori sat in her room with a look of panic on her face. Ulquiorra and Nnoitra had left her alone so they could go search for Rukia.

Momo said to herself, "Rukia, get as far away from here as possible. Don't let them get you."

The door to Momo's room suddenly opened, and Ulquiorra walked inside.

The Espada had a look of displeasure on his face.

Ulquiorra calmly said to Momo, "We were unable to find Rukia."

Momo asked, "Where did Nnoitra go?"

Ulquiorra replied, "He went downstairs to find a few Soul Reapers to kill."

Momo had a minor look of disappointment on her face. Momo stared down at the ground and said, "Oh. O.K."

Ulquiorra said, "You seem disappointed. I don't think you like him very much so there must a different reason."

With a look panic on her face, Momo stared at Ulquiorra's green colored eyes.

Ulquiorra stared down at the young lieutenant and said, "Are you afraid that I am going execute you?"

Momo refrained from eyes contact and continued to look down at the ground.

Ulquiorra then said to Momo, "Stand up."

Momo, with a slightly confused look on her face, stood up.

Ulquiorra looked Momo in her eyes and said, "I do not want to kill you."

A slightly pained look appeared in Ulquiorra's eyes and Momo's eyes widened in fear.

It all happened in one quick motion.

Ulquiorra unsheathed his sword and slashed Momo across her chest!

"Sadly it is no longer a choice. I was ordered by Lord Aizen to kill you or Rukia. I wanted to kill the latter but she escaped. I must apologize."

Momo fell to the ground clutching her bleeding wound.

Ulquiorra then said, "This is my version of a merciful death. To me, a death where you are able to have thoughts and reflect over your life is a merciful death. You deserve that."

Ulquiorra turned his back and began to walk away.

A look of pure anger appeared in Momo's eyes.

Momo screamed, "HADO NUMBER 31, SHAKKAHO," and sent the red ball of light flying towards Ulquiorra.

Without her turning around, Ulquiorra lifted his sword and cut the burning ball of light in half.

Ulquiorra turned around and walked towards Momo with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

Ulquiorra lifted his sword and said in a regretful tone, "I see. Your version of mercy is a fast death. If that is truly what you want, then that is what I will give you."

Ulquiorra now in front of Momo with his sword held above his head.

Momo thought to herself, "Toshiro, I am free."

Ulquiorra said to Momo, "Farewell."

That is when a voice said, "Hey asshole. What kind of Espada kills a helpless little girl?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he said in a shocked tone, "That voice-"

Momo then screamed out, "WHERE'D HE COME FROM."

WSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH-the sound of a cero ricocheted throughout the whole room. The blue cero rammed straight through Ulquiorra's chest.

A stunned Ulquiorra fell to the ground, face first.

The tall arrancar sonidoed into the room and stepped on Ulquiorra's face.

Momo stared in horror at blue haired arrancar who said to Ulquorra, "Well Well Welll. Look who returned from the dead."

The blue hair arrancar grinned, "HAHAHAHA HA. HAHAHAHAHA. IM BACK. IM BACK. DAM STRAIGTH IM BACK. I, THE FORMER SIXTH ESPADA, GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ, HAS RETURNED. HAHAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHA."

Grimmjow had a maniacal grin on his face while Momo stared at him in horror.

The insane arrancar said to Momo, "Come with me if you want to live!"

**TO BE CONTINUED **

Grimmjow has finally made his appearance and is prepared to meet his match. Two more chapters remain in Season Four. I will release the next chapter in two weeks. It will be entitled, "Devil of Life," and will feature Aizen, Gin, Palu, and Grimmjow.


	78. Devil of Life

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: The Civil War in the Soul Society ended two chapters ago.**

**Notice #6: I have been reading some reviews advising to change the genre from adventure/suspense to adventure/romance. seeing as there is some romance in this story (obviously a lot more action than romance), and that suspense is always in a action story, the genre will now be adventure/romance. Don't worry i wont start creating any pairings because of this. The two couples in the story right now are Kisuke/Yoruichi and Mayuri/Unohan. Basically this wont have any effect on the story. **

**Notice #7: This is the first time all season that Sosuke Aizen is featured, Make sure you have read chapter 58 before reading this chapter. Make sure that you have also read chapter 52 prior to reading this chapter. **

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL **

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Momo stared in horror at blue haired arrancar who said to Ulquiorra, "Well Well Well. Look who has returned from the dead."

The blue hair arrancar grinned, "HAHAHAHA HA. HAHAHAHAHA. IM BACK. IM BACK. DAM STRAIGTH IM BACK. I, THE FORMER SIXTH ESPADA, GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ, HAS RETURNED. HAHAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHA."

Grimmjow had a maniacal grin on his face.

The insane arrancar said to Momo, "Come with me if you want to live."

**Episode 78: Devil of Life**

A speechless, scared, and wounded Momo stared at Grimmjow. She was terrified and did not know what to do.

The grin on Grimmjow's face began to fade and the impatient Grimmjow asked, "What's your problem girl? Get the fuck up and leave this hell hole with me."

Momo continued to stare at Grimmjow with a look of horror and Grimmjow said, "It will only to Ulquiorra ten minutes to hell that wound, now come with me if you want to live.

Momo stuttered as she said in an extremely nervous tone, "Who are you?"

A small grin appeared on Grimmjow's face as he said, "My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I am the former Sixth Espada."

Momo's eyes widened upon hearing this and she said, "No, you can't be him." Momo paused before saying, "Are you still looking for a fight with Ichigo?"

Grimmjow immediately put one of his hands on the collar of Momo's shirt in response to hearing this and picked Momo up by the collar, "Don't ever mention that shit stain in front of me ever again. I know he is in Hueco Mundo right now and I would love to shove my sword through his head, but there are other people I need to kill first."

A terrified Momo silently nodded and Grimmjow slowly put Momo back the ground.

Grimmjow moved his hands to Momo's neck and said, "Now then; you can walk out of this room with me right now, or I can carry you out of this room after I'm done squeezing that pretty little neck of yours."

Momo closed her eyes and reluctantly nodded her head nodded her head.

Momo whimpered in a reluctant tone, "Fine, get me out of this building."

Grimmjow smirked and said, "Now that's what I wanted to hear."

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Gin Ichimaru casually walked up the staircase inside the tower. He had already realized the he was able to perform flash step to get to his destination, but didn't care about which room he was going to enter.

By now most of the Soul Reapers that had traveled to Hueco Mundo were inside the tower trying to find Rukia and Momo.

After walking about twelve stories up on the stair case, Gin said to himself, this should do. Gin pushed the door to the twelfth floor open and saw a light, blue hallway. At the end of the hallway was another door.

Gin causally walked to the door and pushed it open.

Gin smirked at what he had walked into.

The room Gin had walked into was light green and had no objects inside the room at all.

Suddenly, a woman appeared at the other end of the room.

Yoshi said to Gin, "So… what do we have here?"

Gin stared to green haired woman with a small smirk on his face. Gin then said, "What do you know, Aizen did have some of the Bounts resurrected."

Yoshi nodded and said, "Yes, Lord Aizen did the honor of having his brother resurrect Kariya and I."

Gin grinned and said, "That's good."

Yoshi then asked in an irritated tone, "Why would you think this is good?"

Gin raised his sword and said, "Seeing as you are a complete stranger to me, I will have no remorse in killing you."

Yoshi raised her sword and chuckled as she said, "When I kill you I will be the happiest bitch in the world."

Gin then said, "That's a good thought."

Yoshi charged at Gin as she said, "I will be known for finally silencing the powerful Gin Ichimaru."

Gin then said, "Good luck with that," as he blocked the sword.

Without any hesitation Gin lifted his sword, and slashed Yoshi down the right side of her body.

None of her vital organs had been hit but blood flowed out of the wound.

A confused Yoshi stared at the ground, wondering how someone had so easily cut a resurrected bount; Gin had the answer for her.

"You have to remember that I have been resurrected too. To me, you are no stronger than a mere first-life shinigami." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing).**

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ichigo and Renji ran up the stairs in the Tower of Hueco Mundo. They knew that they had to be close to the roof of the tower.

Ichigo said to Renji, "Renji, you don't have to do this. Whoever is up there is probably stronger than you."

Renji replied in a slightly angered tone, "You could a real douchebag sometimes Ichigo. We have both trained hard for this. If there is an Espada up there; he will die at our hands."

Ichigo then said, "Maybe Rukia will be up there too. If that is the case then I am going to have to advise you to stay out of my way. I won't bring any mercy to an Espada that tries to hurt my friends.

"Nor will I," replied Renji.

Ichigo and Renji grinned at each other as they approached the door to the roof.

Ichigo turned to Renji and said to him in asked him in a confident tone, "Are you ready?"

Renji nodded and kicked down the door in front of him.

"Ghh," Renji and Ichigo gasped as they looked at the Espada standing on the roof with stunned looks on their faces.

Kageroza Inaba smirked at the two Soul Reapers.

**Location: Karakura Town **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Under the darkness of Karakura Town, Sosuke Aizen and Palu stared at a hole in the middle of a soccer field.

Inside the whole was a gold and black colored key the size of an infant.

With an evil smile on his face, Sosuke Aizen said to Palu, "You have found the Ōken."

Sosuke Aizen felt amazing. He finally had the key to the Royal Palace

Palu then said to Aizen in a curious tone, "Tell me brother; how does the Ōken work? Do we insert it somewhere like a key or stab it into the ground like a sword"

Aizen calmly said, "Neither… What is front of us is not a key nor is it a sword. Rather, it is a container. The Ōken is the power given to those chosen to be part of the Royal Guard. It is the Royal Guard's way of being permitted access into the Royal Palace, and it permits them to take guests up into the Royal Palace. This power was inserted into the Royal Guard's bones. The container in front of us however, contains that very same power. It was put on this planet in the event that the Head Captain ever needed to go to the Royal Palace without the approval of the Soul King."

Aizen paused before saying, "The only people who knows about this container is the Head captain, the Royal Guard, and the King of Souls himself."

Palu then said, "That makes this container the greatest weapon anyone can ever have. With it, one can bring destruction to Royal Palace, which would in turn destroy the Soul Society."

Aizen calmly said to his brother, "The Royal Guard contains five of the strongest Soul Reapers to ever exist, they are not prepared for an attack. Although they fear our strength, they do not believe that it is possible for us to reach the Royal Palace."

Aizen paused again before saying, "I want to correct you on something you just said brother. This container is an extremely powerful weapon, but nothing is more powerful than me. My defeat was a mere act so I could gather information on where this container was and allow the Soul Society to let their guard down."

Sosuke Aizen pulled out his sword, placed the tip of it on the top of the container, and said, "The time has come to transfer the Ōken's power into our bodies. It is time to go to the Royal Palace, and end the Soul King's existence."

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ichigo and Renji gasped at the site of the green and yellowed hair Espada.

Kageroza Inada smirked at the two soul Reapers and stared at them with a look of anticipation on his face.

Ichigo stared at Kageroza with a loom of anger on his face. Flashbacks of Yuzu's death flew right back into Ichigo's head.

Kageroza said to the two Soul Reapers, "Welcome to the top of the Tower of Hueco Mundo. I hope your trip up here wasn't too hard."

Renji replied, "Go fuck yourself Inaba."

Kageroza ignored Renji's remark and said, "I instructed my fellow Espadas to let you both come up here unharmed that is why you two have not been confronted by anyone since you passed Rudbornn and his Calaveras."

Kageroza grinned and said to Ichigo, "Tell me Ichigo, how is your sister doing."

Ichigo gasped in anger as Kageroza said, "Not Karin, the other one. What was her name… Oh yeah. Yuzu."

Ichigo angrily responded, "Don't you even dare talk shit about my family."

Kageroza said, "I am not talking shit about sister, I am simply talking about the dead."

Ichigo raised his sword and said, "Well you will be dead too, I can personally guarantee you that."

Kageroza continued to grin. "Tell me Ichigo; when Orihime tried to heal your sister, did one of the wounds explode?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he replied in a deadly tone, "Yes, why?"

The Espada replied, "You probably thought that it was Palu that caused the wound on her chest to burst open."

Kageroza paused before saying, "Any fatal wound dealt by an Espada cannot be healed. It was my sword that tore open your sister's chest."

Ichigo's yelled, "YOU BASTARD."

Kageroza then said, "That's right Ichigo, I killed your sister."

"That's all I needed to hear," said Renji who positioned his sword in front of him. The lieutenant of the Sixth Division said to his comrade,

"Ichigo, get the hell out of my way. **Bankai. Hihiō Zabimaru."**

The large skeleton of a snake with the handle of Zabimaru appeared in Renji's hand.

Kageroza simply smiled as Renji thrusted the bankai towards Kageroza.

That was when the Renji's bankai broke into several pieces.

Renji gasped.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

Kageroza said, "Those that have not been resurrected cannot use their Shikai, Bankai, or any other special power that he or she may possess on this roof. This roof is a pure a death trap."

Ichigo murmured, "Bastard."

Kageroza pulled out his Shikai and dragged one of its two blades on the ground as he walked towards Ichigo and Renji.

Kageroza said, "I have been ordered to kill you both."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ending Theme: Tsumasaki by OreSkaBand**

**The long awaited season finale has come. Next chapter will bring an end to the Shinigami Death Battles. Ichigo and Renji fend for their lives against Kageroza as the fates of those who participated in the civil war are finally revealed. Season Four comes to an end with the most shocking chapter yet. **

** The Season Finale will be released on Sunday, April 28****th****. Thank you all for a great season. Season Five will premier in May. **


	79. Falling Soul, Season Four Finale

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: The Civil War in the Soul Society ended two chapters ago.**

**Notice #6: This is the Season Four Finale. "War: The Shinigami Death Battles," concludes with this chapter. Season Five will premier in May with chapter 81. The Season Four Omake chapter will be chapter 80. Thank you all for a great season and I look forward to writing more. This has been my favorite season to write.  
><strong>

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Closing Theme: Sakura Biyori by Mai Hoshimura**

**Location: Roof of the Tower of Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Renji roared, "**Bankai. Hihiō Zabimaru**."

A large skeleton of a snake with the handle of Zabimaru appeared in Renji's hand.

Kageroza simply smiled as Renji thrusted the bankai towards the Espada.

That was when the Renji's bankai broke into several pieces.

Renji gasped and Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

Kageroza said, "Those that have not been resurrected cannot use their Shikai, Bankai, or any other special power that he or she may possess on this roof. This roof is a pure a death trap."

Ichigo murmured, "Bastard."

Kageroza pulled out his shikai and dragged one of its two blades on the ground as he walked towards Ichigo and Renji.

Kageroza said, "I have been ordered to kill you both."

**Episode 79: Falling Soul **

Ichigo raised his sword and said, "Before we do this, I want to know something."

Kageroza stopped twenty feet away from Ichigo and Renji and asked, "What do you want to know?"

Ichigo replied in a serious tone, "Tell me Kageroza; what is your rank?"

Kageroza grinned and said, "Why would I ever tell you that."

"Because one of us is going to die anyway," Ichigo answered in a swift tone.

The grin stayed on Kageroza's face as he said, "Good point"

There was a long pause before Kageroza said, "If I told you that I was the fourth Espada, would you believe me?"

Ichigo replied in a serious tone, "I guess we will just have to find out."

Ichigo and Kageroza charged at each other. Ichigo's sword clashed with Kageroza's shikai.

Kageroza said in a mocking tone, "You have gotten stronger."

"Yeah but did too," Ichigo quickly replied.

Ichigo jumped back five feet before charging at Kageroza again.

Ichigo swung his sword at Kageroza multiple times, but Kageroza continuously blocked it with one of his shikai's two blades.

Kageroza suddenly felt Renji's presence behind him and quickly spun around to block Renji's sword.

Kageroza quickly said nice try before swinging his shikai at Renji's head.

Renji managed to get his sword in front of his head just in time to block the shikai before jumping backwards.

Ichigo and Renji then charged at Kageroza at the same time. Kageroza swung his shikai at Ichigo and one of the blades hit Ichigo's right shoulder. Kageroza turned around just in time to block Renji's attack.

Renji jumped backwards, desperately catching his breath.

Ichigo jumped backwards too. A little blood appeared on his right shoulder.

Kageroza stared at his two opponents with a look of amusement on his face.

**Location: Karakura Town**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Sosuke Aizen pulled out his sword, placed the tip of it on the top of the key shaped container, and said, "The time has come to transfer the Ōken's power into our bodies. Let us go to the Royal Palace, and end the Soul King's existence."

Aizen plunged his sword into the center of the black and gold container.

Yellow spiritual energy flowed into Aizen's sword.

Aizen said to Palu, "This yellow spiritual energy following into my sword is the Ōken. This is the power that I have been trying to obtain for the past hundred years."

Aizen sword suddenly became completely bright-yellow.

A satisfied look appeared on Aizen's face, "It is done."

Aizen then said to Palu, "Hold out your arm, brother."

Palu held out his arm. Aizen carefully placed the tip of his bright-yellow sword on Palu's arm before slowly inserting the tip of the sword into one of Palu's veins.

A menacing grin appeared on Palu's face as his armed beamed bright-yellow for a few seconds before turning back to its normal color.

Aizen then carefully placed the tip of his sword on his left arm before inserting it into one of his veins.

Aizen's arm beamed bright-yellow for a few seconds before turning back to its normal color.

Aizen grinned and calmly said, "The Ōken is now within us."

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ichigo and Renji charged at Kageroza again. This time it was Renji that reached Kageroza first. Kageroza blocked Renji's sword with his shikai before turning around to block Ichigo's sword.

Kageroza said with a grin on his face, "Keep trying that move guys. Maybe you two will be able to wound me."

Ichigo said in angry tone, "Bastard," before swinging his sword at Kageroza's head.

Kageroza ducked out of the way and said, "You are going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to avenge your sister."

Renji then said, "He's not the only one that wants you dead."

Kageroza turned just in time to see Renji's sword hit his right elbow. It wasn't a deep wound, but a little blood began to appear.

An annoyed a look appeared on Kageroza's face.

Kageroza charged at Renji and yelled, "GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU FUCKING PAWN," as he slashed Renji across his stomach. **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)  
><strong>

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Renji clutched his wound with a look of agony on his face. Blood seeped through Renji's hand as he quietly cursed at himself.

Ichigo asked Renji in a concerned tone, "Are you o.k."

Renji nodded, gritted his teeth, and said, "I have been worse."

Kageroza, who now stood fifty feet away from Ichigo and Renji, asked in a cocky tone, "What rank do you think I am in the Espada?"

Ichigo boldly responded, "Three."

Kageroza replied, "You're getting warmer."

Ichigo gasped in anger and was about to charge at Kageroza when Renji grabbed his arm.

Renji said to Ichigo, "Don't just charge at him like a fool; he is too strong for that."

Ichigo noticed that a lot of blood had fallen on the ground next to Renji's body and said, "Dammit Renji, just let me defeat this guy fast so I could get you help."

Renji closed his eyes and said, "Ichigo, need to tell you something."

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Thirty Second Day of Summer (Flashback that Renji is telling Ichigo about)**

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was talking to his father at the Kuchiki Family Mano when Renji arrived.

After Byakuya, Renji, and Sojun exchanged greetings; Renji asked Sojun if he could have a few moments alone with his Captain.

Sojun complied and left Renji and Byakuya alone.

Byakuya asked Renji, "What is your concern lieutenant?"

Renji answered a slightly solemn tone, "It's about the invasion."

Byakuya then asked, "What about it?"

Renji then replied, "Do you think that we are strong enough to defeat the Espada. I know that we managed to do this before, but times have changed. They have gotten stronger than we have ever imagined."

Byakuya then said, "Lieutenant, I have never heard you once question a motive based on the strength of an opponent. Is something bothering you?"

Renji said in a serious tone, "I don't know. Up until last night I was excited to invade Hueco Mundo; but the more I think about it, the more I believe that what I am doing is suicide."

Byakuya then asked Renji in a stern tone, "You don't believe that you will make it out of Hueco Mundo alive?"

Renji replied, "I bet you never thought that I would ever think this."

Byakuya then said, "No. What you are thinking has crossed into the minds of everyone going to Hueco Mundo. We are pitting ourselves against the strongest enemy the Soul Society has ever faced. The death of comrades is inevitable."

Byakuya paused before saying, "If you ever find yourself at a moment of weakness in Hueco Mundo, tell yourself this. 'Your goal is not to make it out of Hueco Mundo alive, it is to kill as many Espadas as you can before you fall... and it is also to save Rukia."

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer (Present Time)**

Renji said to Ichigo, "I have no expectation of making it out of Hueco Mundo alive."

A look of horror appeared on Ichigo's face as he replied, "Don't psyche yourself out. You are going to survive this battle."

Renji chuckled and said, "I wish it was that easy."

Renji placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and said, "Sacrifice me."

Ichigo gasped and said, "No way."

Renji nodded and said in a harsh tone, "When I attack Kageroza, I will make sure that there is an opening. Take that opening and drive your sword through his neck."

Ichigo then yelled, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS."

Renji then replied, "We can't use our bankai nor can we use our shikai. This is the only way."

Suddenly, Kageroza called out to Renji and Ichigo, "Are you guys done yapping over there. The time has come for me to deal the fatal blow."

Renji nodded and whispered to Ichigo, "Not a moment of hesitation. Don't let our opportunity go to waste."

Renji raised his sword and murmured, "Let's go."

Renji charged at Kageroza and Kageroza positioned himself for the attack.

Renji swung his sword at Kageroza's head. Kageroza grinned as the sword missed his head by at least three inches and shoved his shikai straight into Renji's right abdomen.

Kageroza then shoved his shikai straight up the right side of Reni's body.

Blood spurted everywhere.

Kageroza then said, "Fool."

Renji then said murmured, "Just a sacrifice."

A look a shock appeared on Kageroza's face as Ichigo charged at him.

Kageroza yelled, "BASTARDS," as Ichigo swung his sword at Kageroza's head.

Kageroza lunged his right arm at Ichigo in desperation and to everyone's surprise, Kageroza managed to grab onto Ichigo's wrist before Ichigo's sword was able to touch Kageroza.

With one swift motion, Kageroza hurled Ichigo into the air, backwards.

Ichigo flew over the five foot protective railing that surrounded the roof.

"ICHIGO," screamed Renji as his best friend vanished from his site.

Kageroza immediately said to Renji, "Don't worry, the fall won't kill him. If I used as much strength as I think I used, not just did Ichigo get hurled over the protective railing, I probably threw him past the protective barrier surrounding this tower."

Kageroza paused and said, "This was the barrier that prevented anyone that was not resurrected to perform flash step to access a floor from the outside of the building."

Renji desperately clutched his wounds. His face was pale and he was surrounded by a cesspool of blood.

Kageroza then said to Renji, "You do remember what I said to you and Ichigo before we started fighting. Any mortal wound that an Espada inflicts cannot be healed… You are going to die."

Renji calmly replied, "You act as if I am shocked by this."

Kageroza then asked in a curious tone, "You're not afraid?"

Renji thought about what his Captain had told him and said, "I am afraid, but I am ready to embrace it."

Kageroza then lifted his shikai and said to Renji, "So the, shall we finish this."

Renji then said with a mild grin on his face, "One final clash; for the kill!"

Renji raised his sword with a look of determination his face.

Renji knew that this was it.

Renji and Kageroza charged at each other. As Renji got closer to Kageroza he thought to himself,

"Ichigo, Byakuya, Rukia, and Urahara… Thank you."

When Renji was two feet away from Kageroza he thought to himself, "The Soul Society must not fall."

Kageroza slashed Renji directly across the chest. The shikai went so deep that it impaled Renji's heart and severed a small chunk of it off.

Renji's eyes widened as blood spewed out of his chest.

Renji said to himself, "Captain, I am sorry that I could not be useful."

Suddenly Renji felt the presence of several allies running up the staircase towards the roof. He knew they had felt his spiritual pressure drastically decrease.

Renji yelled out, "NO… DON'T."

Kageroza then said to the near dead Renji, "You have fallen straight into my true trap. Your death will lead others up here. They will join you among the dead."

Kageroza then appeared behind the dying Renji and stabbed him in his Achilles tendon.

Renji fell to the ground with a look of agony on his face.

Renji thought to himself with a look of agony on his face, "I'm sorry Rukia. I'm sorry that I could not save you."

Kageroza taunted, "How pathetic. Torturing you just doesn't seem like fun."

Renji ignored the comment and thought to himself, "And most of all... I am sorry Ichigo. I could not help you when it mattered most."

Kageroza slowly lifted his Shikai above his face and said in a serious tone, "It is over Renji Abarai."

The dying Renji said with blood pouring out of his mouth, "We are the Gotei Thirteen."

Kageroza quickly responded, "Long Live."

Kageroza rammed his Shikai straight through Renji's head!

**END OF SEASON 4**

**R.I.P. Renji Abarai **


	80. Season Four Omakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Notice #1: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #2: Last chapter was the Season Four finale. This chapter is a filler which allows me to use more time to plan out the fifth Season.**

**Notice #3: The Omakes featured in this chapter have no impact on the actual story at all.  
><strong>

**Chapter 80: Season Four Omakes**

**Opening Theme: Harukaze by SCANDAL**

**Closing Theme: Sakura Biyori by Mai Hoshimura**

**Omake #1: Shinigami Illustrated Soul Reapers Guide (Golden)**

**Location: Squad 13 Barracks**

Kaien was doing his daily jog around the Seireitei when Gin Ichimaru approached him.

Gin said, "Are you ready to go to Hueco Mundo."

Kaien responded in a serious tone, "Of course I am. I am going to save Rukia and kill that bastard Aaroniero.

"Of course you are," exclaimed Gin in a sarcastic tone.

Kaien said in a aggravated tone, "You think you're stronger than me, don't you?"

"I know I am stronger than you," replied Gin.

"Prove it."

"How?"

Kaien then said with a grin on his face, "Bankai contest. Whose ever bankai does more damage wins."

Gin then said with a mischievous tone in his voice, "O.K. Let's do this."

**Omake #2: Shinigami Illustrated Soul Reapers Guide (Golden)**

**Location: Squad 13 Barracks**

Several members of the thirteenth division sat at the entrance of the barracks and watched as Gin and Kaien prepared to do a bankai contest.

One of the squad members whispered to his friend, "Five dollars on the former traitor."

His friend replied, "You're on."

The squad member began to laugh when the words, "LOOK OUT," was screamed.

Every single member of the thirteenth division screamed as Gin's sword extended past all of them and sliced straight through the entire thirteenth division.

Gin turned to Kaien and said, "Your turn."

The squad member that bet on Gin turned to his friend and said, "I win. There is nothing else that Kaien could destroy.

Kaien ordered every single member of the thirteenth division to get behind him so they wouldn't be trapped in the barrier that would be set by his Bankai.

Two minutes later the members of the thirteenth division stared in disbelief at the flood that Kaien's Bankai had caused.

The squad member that betted on Kaien turned to his friend and happily said, "Pay up."

**Omake #3: Shinigami Illustrated Soul Reapers Guide (Golden)**

**Location: Squad 13 Barracks**

Ichigo Kurosaki stared at the destroyed Thirteenth barrack with a look of disbelief on his face.

Ichigo asked Gin and Kaien, "Did you two seriously just have a bankai contest."

Gin swiftly replied, "Yes… and I can honestly say I won."

Kaien said, "You got to be kidding me. My bankai destroyed this whole fucking town.

Gin begun to grin as Kaien began to rant about the damage his bankai caused and finished off his rant by saying, "All of the damage here was caused by me."

Ichigo then pulled out a stack of papers and said to Kaien in a serious tone, "That's good. You're responsible for the paper work."

Kaien yelled, "EHHH," with a look of extreme agitation on his face.

**Omake #4- Arrancar Encyclopedia. **

Gin once again said, "Hello everyone. I would like to apologize to the Squad Thirteen members for my actions in the bankai contest. Although it was clear that I won."

"IF THAT'S SO THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THE FUCKING PAPER WORK?"

Gin stared at Ichigo, who stood right next to him with an angry look on his face.

Gin then said, "Oh yeah. I have been ordered to the segment with Kurosaki from now on… Such a buzz kill."

Ichigo then yelled in an aggravated tone, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Gin then said, "Let's get this coming attraction rolling before annoying orange over here activates his Bankai."

**Omake #4: Part 2**

The battle in Hueco Mundo has reached its climax. Renji has fallen and Grimmjow has taken Momo captive. The remaining Soul Reapers in the Hueco Mundo make a last stand for Hueco Mundo and battle the Espadas. As this is taking place, Aizen launches his invasion into the Royal Palace and confronts the Royal Guard.

**The Royal Palace Decimation Arc.**

Chapter 81 will be released on June 9th

Season Five will consist of approximately 15 chapters and will feature a two part mid-season finale.

I hope you enjoyed Season four and I cant wait to begin Season Five.


	81. New Arc- Decimation

**Season Five Starts Now**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: This is the first chapter of Season 5. This season is also going to be the second to last arc. **

**New Opening Theme: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation**

**Flashback to Chapter 79. Location: Karakura Town**

SosukeAizen carefully placed the tip of his sword on his left arm before inserting it into one of his veins. Sosuke's arm beamed bright-yellow for a few seconds before turning back to its normal color.

Aizen grinned and calmly said to his brother, "The Ōken is now within us."

**Episode 81: New Arc- Decimation**

**Location: Tower Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the tower of Hueco Mundo. An insane arrancar sprinted across a hallway with a devilish grin on his face. A young lieutenant sprinted alongside the arrancar with fear written all over her face.

Momo asked Grimmjow in a frightened tone, "Where are you taking me?"

Grimmjow ignored the question and kept running.

Momo suddenly grabbed Grimmjow's arm and stopped him in his tracts.

An angry look appeared on Grimmjow's face as he yelled, "Hey, what the fuck is the big idea?"

Momo once again asked, "Where are you taking me?"

Grimmjow said with an angry tone, "I don't have to tell you pip squeak."  
>Momo then said, "I have been trapped in this building for over a month. I agreed to let you help me out of here-"<p>

"And that's what I'm doing," Grimmjow interrupter, "I'm putting my ass on the line for you. One more complaint and I'll finish what Ulquiorra was supposed to do to you."

Hinamori stared at Grimmjow with a look of hatred on her face. She knew that she owed her life to Grimmjow, but also knew that he was the most unstable arrancar ever to be part of the Espada.

Hinamori then asked, "Just get me out of here."-

The voice of Nnoitra then said, "I'm afraid it is not going to be that easy."

Momo's eyes and Grimmjow's eyes both widened.

Nnoitra then said with a grin on his face, "So, you have returned Grimmjow.

Grimmjow murmured to himself, "Nnoitra, you bastard."

Nnoitra continued to grin and said to Momo, "So it looks you were able to escape Ulquiorra. He truly is terrible when it comes to hostages."

Grimmjow then yelled, "Hey, focus on me you bastard."

Nnoitra remarked, "Bastard?" Nnoitra paused and then said, "Are you still angry about what happened four years ago?"

"Son of Bitch," exclaimed Grimmjow. "You fucking attacked me from behind. You didn't even have the fucking balls to fight me."

"Well I guess today is you lucky day," remarked Nnoitra. "You finally have your shot at revenge."

A grin formed on Grimmjow as he said, "Dam Straight."

Momo then turned to Grimmjow and said, "You're not seriously thinking about fighting this guy?"

Grimmjow promptly responded, "Why wouldn't I. I came here to fight this bastard and Ichigo. Why do you think I rescued you? You were going to be my bait."

Momo didn't know what to say or do. If she stuck around, Nnoitra would most likely kill her, and if Grimmjow managed to win the battle, he would probably do worse.

Grimmjow then said to Momo, "Get the fuck out of here. You are free. Leave this bastard to me."

Momo turned around and fled the hallway.

Grimmjow pulled out his sword and pointed it at Nnoitra.

Grimmjow then said with a huge grin on his face, "Get ready, I am not going to give you any breaks."

Nnoitra simply replied, "I am going to finish what I started four years ago.

With grins on both of their faces, Grimmjow and Nnoitra charged at each other. **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Tower of Hueco Mundo Rooftop**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Kageroza looked at Renji's dead body. The body had multiple wounds on it and was surrounded by a pool of blood.

Kageroza said to the dead body, "You fought well. Most people run away at the site of death, you embraced it."

Kageroza then looked away from Renji's body and said to himself, "None the less, I still have no respect for Soul Reapers. This kill was an ecstasy."

Kageroza then walked over to the ledge of the roof and looked down. Although the view of the ground was blurry, he was able to see Ichigo standing up, pondering his next move.

Kageroza then asked himself, "Should we continue this battle, Ichigo?"

Kageroza grinned and answered his own question, "No… Mourn the death of your comrade. We will continue our battle when the final war occurs."

Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo stared at the ground with an intense look of concentration on his face.

Ichigo asked himself, "What do I do now?"

That is when he felt it… the disappearance of Renji's spiritual pressure.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he said to himself with a puzzled tone, "It can't be… Renji!"

On the staircase inside the tower, Orihime and Uryu stopped running up the staircase and paused. Orihime turned to Uryu who had a frazzled look on his face.

A tear began to fall out of Orihime's eye and she asked Uryu, "Can you feel Renji's spiritual pressure?"

Uryu stared down at the ground with a solemn look on his face. "No, I cannot."

Orihime then feel onto her knees and tears busted out of her eyes.

Uryu stared at the staircase below him with a blank look on his face. He had never thought that any of his friends would die.

Orihime then began to stand up and said, "We have to go find his body, so we could heal him."

Uryu, remembering what happened to Yuzu when Orihime tried to heal her mortal wounds, grabbed Orihime's arm and said, "No, he's gone."

A few tears fell out of Uryu's eyes as he once again said, "He's gone."

Else ware in the tower, Chad stood next to a pair of closed doors and said to himself, "This can't be happening. It is just not possible"

Rukia, who was sprinting across a white hallway, stopped in her tracks at the disappearance of Renji's spiritual pressure.

"No. Not now. Not here."

No tears fell out of Rukia's eyes. She had already seen three people die today and she wasn't prepared to cry at about a death she never saw.

It took all of the pride in Rukia to say to herself, "You fool. You should have never come here in the first place Renji. My life meant nothing compared to yours."

Rukia then paused and asked herself, "How many people have to keep dying for me?"

In a large combat room on the fifth teen floor of the tower, Byakuya Kuchiki silently stared at the concrete floor below him.

The disappearance of his lieutenant's spiritual pressure had hit him like a stone brick.

While he didn't cry, whimper, or show any signs of mourning Renji's death, an obvious look of disturbance appeared on his face.

That is when the voice of an Espada asked, "Is something bothering you Kuchiki?"

Byakuya didn't respond to the Espada.

The Espada then said, "No response. Obviously one of your comrades is dead."

Byakuya then turned around and faced the Espada, "It was bound to happen."

The Espada calmly said, "Well said Kuchiki."

Kuchiki then looked the five foot, six Espada in his turquoise/green eyes and said,

"Now then; should we start round two of our fight… Ulquiorra?"

**Location: Karakura Town**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Sosuke Aizen grinned and calmly said to his brother, "The Ōken is now within us."

Palu grinned and said, "My final deed is complete."

Aizen nodded his head and said, "The time come for us to leave Karakura Town. Are you ready?"

Palu then said, "Of course. Let's go."

Aizen then said to Palu, "Hold out your arm."

Aizen and Palu held out their arms and pointed them to the sky. Both of their arm's suddenly beamed bright yellow and two pillars of yellow energy surrounded both of them.

Suddenly the ground around Aizen and Palu began to shake and the force of the energy inside the pillars began to elevate the two brothers up into the air.

At that moment Mizuiro, Chizuru, and Tatsuki appeared on the ground and ran up to the pillars and stared up at Aizen with nervous looks on their faces. Flashbacks of Aizen chasing around them Karakura town four years ago resurfaced.

Aizen and Palu, who were at least 500 meters up into the air, looked down at the three figures.

Aizen then said to Palu, "It appears the Soul Society will be waiting for us when we return."

Palu replied, "What does it matter, by the time we return, our task will already be completed."

The two pillars surrounding Aizen and Palu shined ever brighter before finally disappearing.

Aizen and Palu stopped elevating and stared at the dimension in front of them with looks of anticipation on their faces.

Aizen calmly said to his brother, "We are here. After one hundred years of preparation, we have reached the Royal Palace."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**New Ending Theme: Aoi Tori by Fumika**

Sorry for the one week delay, next chapter should be released next week.


	82. The Fan and the Sword

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Episode 82: ****The Fan and the Sword**

**Opening Theme: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation**

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake stared at the clear blue skies above the Soul Society. The sun shined bright yellow and there was not a cloud in sight.

Ukitake said in a serious tone, "The sky could be very deceptive."

Kyoraku asked, "What do you mean?"

"A civil war just occurred inside the Soul Society, and yet the sky continued to make this place look beautiful," replied Ukitake.

Kyoraku then said, "You know, I thought the same thing the night after Nanao died; and I am going to still have that thought until the day I die."

Ukitake then asked, "Shunsui, do you think that the Gotei Thirteen will ever be able to recover from this?"

Kenpachi Zaraki walked up behind the two Captains and said, "What the fuck are you two old geezers moping about? We won."

Mayuri Kurotsuchi then said, "He's right you know. We were the ones that waged war, and we were the ones that won."

Ukitake still had a nervous look on his face and calmly said, "Still… We have sent half of our Soul Reapers to the death. There is no way that they are all going to be able to defeat the Espada on their own."

A grin then appeared on Kenpachi's face and he said, "Then why don't we just hop in a garganta and go to Hueco Mundo."

Kyoraku shook his head and said, "No. We have to wait here. The moment we all leave the society will be the moment Sosuke Aizen makes his next move."

"I agree," said Shuhei Hisagi. "We can't all go to Hueco Mundo. We would be leaving the Soul society wide open for an attack."

Hisagi paused before saying, "But, Hinamori is my lieutenant, it is my job to make sure she is alive. I am going to go to Hueco Mundo to save her."

Mayuri then asked Hisagi, "How do you know that she is still alive?"

Hisagi then replied, "I can feel her spiritual pressure. It is still there."

Mayuri nodded and Ukitake then said, "I can feel Rukia's spiritual pressure. It is dwindling, but it is still there."

"Aizen probably tried to have her executed but someone probably rescued her," said Kyoraku.

"I know who," remarked Ukitake. "It was Kaien. I felt his spiritual pressure increase as Rukia's decreased. Then I felt his spiritual pressure completely disappear."

Ukitake stared down at the ground with a pained look on his face.

Mayuri then said, "I'm sorry for your loss man… Oh wait, I'm not, because we just fought a fucking civil war.

Ukitake ignored Mayuri's remark and said, "I felt his spiritual energy disappear while I was fighting Muguruma.

Yumichika then said, "He is not the only soul Reaper that has died in Hueco Mundo."

The four Captains turned their attention to the purple haired Soul Reaper walking towards them.

Yumichika then said, "Renji's spiritual pressure disappeared a few minutes ago, and judging by the immediate increase and decrease in Ichigo Kurosaki's spiritual pressure, I think Renji was killed by someone Ichigo was battling."

Unohana then appeared behind Kenpachi, Hisagi, and Yumichika and said, "He's right. Renji Abarai is dead. As the main healer of the thirteen court guard squads, I made it one of my duties to make sure I can sense every Captain and Lieutenant's spiritual pressure; but I can no longer sense the spiritual pressure of subtenant Abarai."

Kenpachi then said in serious tone, "Well, I guess it is better that a lieutenant died rather than a Captain."

Hisagi then quickly remarked, "Asshole."

Kenpachi then said, "Think about it, when the time comes for the final showdown against Aizen and the Espada, would you rather be short one Captain or one lieutenant?"

Kyoraku then said, "Your statement is complete false."

Kenpachi then asked, "And why is that?"

Kyoraku replied, "It would have been much better if Aizen's brother had stabbed me five weeks ago, rather than Nanao. If it wasn't for her death, this civil war would have never happened." **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

It had been five minutes since anyone had said a word. Most of the Captains that were conscious silently stared at the Soul Society, while Unohana healed those that had been wounded.

As Unohana healed Sui Feng, Unohana thought to herself, "I wonder how several of these Captains are able to act so non Chillan tent after the civil war. Do so many of them believe that the Soul Society is going to fall to Aizen to the point where hope has been lost."

Unohana paused before saying to herself, "I was able to feel the loss of hope in Ukitake's voice, and Hisagi seems to believe that we are in a hopeless situation too."

Unohana then turned around and said to Hisagi, "Shuhei, why don't you head off to Hueco Mundo. It is time for us to send some reinforcements."

Hisagi nodded and Kenpachi then said, "Yumichika, Ikkaku, Yachiru, and I will join him. Toshiro bored me. I need some action."

Ukitake then said, "I'll go too. Rukia is my lieutenant."

Kyoraku then said, "No. We need you with us Ukitake. You, Unohana, and I are the three oldest Captains that are still loyal to the Gotei Thirteen, we need to stay here and protect the Soul society from and invasion by Aizen."

Ukitake nodded and said to Hisagi, "Good luck Shuhei. Bring Hinamori back alive."

"I will."

Kenpachi then picked up the unconscious body of Ikkaku Madarame and threw it in front of Unohana.

"Here," said Kenpachi. "Heal Ikkaku fast so I could get out of here. There is a certain Espada that I want to personally kill."

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Byakuya Kuchiki asked Ulquiorra if he was ready to start round two of their fight. Ulquiorra replied by saying,

"Yes. Let us begin our rematch."

Byakuya then said, "Neither of us released our sword's true form the last time we fought. Perhaps we should do that right now."

Ulquiorra then said in a calm tone, "The first move is yours, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya nodded before saying, "**Scatter. Senbonzakura**."

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Gin lifted his sword and slashed Yoshi down the right side of her body.

None of her vital organs had been hit but blood flowed out of the wound.

A confused Yoshi stared at the ground, wondering how someone had so easily cut a resurrected bount; Gin had the answer for her.

"You have to remember that I have been resurrected too. To me, you are no stronger than a mere first-life shinigami."

Yoshi stared Gin in the eyes and said, "Let's go."

Yoshi lifted the sword and fan attached to the chain and charged at Gin.

Yoshi swung the sword at Gin's face and Gin smiled as he effortlessly ducked his head away from the fan.

Yoshi then swung her sword at Gin who once again ducked his head backwards in defense.

Yoshi then yelled, "Take me serious you bastard."

Yoshi then swung her sword at gin's head. Gin lifted his sword and blocked her sword with his own.  
>Gin then jumped backwards and calmly said, "You are nowhere near my strength. I was stronger than you in my past life, so imagine how much stronger I am compared to you now."<p>

Yoshi then charged at Gin again and swung her sword at Gin's chest. Gin once again blocked her sword with his own and said,

"If you were smart you would walk away from this fight right now. I don't want to waste my time killing you."

Yoshi stopped her attack and jumped backwards, "Your arrogance annoys me. I will never walk away from this fight."

Gin playfully sighed and said, "Very well. If you want a quick death, then you shall have it."

Gin pointed his zanpakto at Yoshi and said in a calm tone, "**Shinso. Shoot to Kill.**"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ending Theme: ****Aoi Tori by Fumika**

This was one of those chapters where the sole purpose was to move the plot along. I can guarantee you that next chapter will feature a lot more action. The next chapter will be published in seven days.


	83. Shoot from a Distance: Gin vs Yoshi

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: I have decided to make each episode a little shorter than last season's episodes in order to ensure my goal of releasing one chapter a week. Each episode this season will be around 1700 words. Each episode last season was around 1900 words.**

**Episode 83: Shoot from a Distance: Gin vs. Yoshi**

**Opening Theme: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation**

**Location: Inside the Tower of Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Yoshi charged at Gin and swung her sword at Gin's chest. Gin once blocked her sword with his own and said,

"If you were smart you would walk away from this fight right now. I don't want to waste my time killing you."

Yoshi stopped her attack and jumped backwards, "Your arrogance annoys me. I will never walk away from this fight."

Gin playfully sighed and said, "Very well, If you want a quick death, then you shall have it."

Gin pointed his zanpakto at Yoshi and said in a calm tone,** "Shinso. Shoot to kill."**

Gin's sword glowed white and extended at an extremely high speed.

Yoshi, who was expecting this, dove out of the way and lifted her fan and sword.

Gin said with a grin on his face, "Nice dodge. You have genially surprised me."

Yoshi then asked in an irritated tone, "What do you mean?"

Gin responded by saying, "You lasted longer than a second."

An angry look appeared on Yoshi's face.

Yoshi then said in a bold tone, "Resurrection Power. **Shubi Kōgeki**."  
>The fan on Yoshi's chain suddenly grew larger; large enough to cover Yoshi's entire head and torso. Yoshi grinned as the sword on Yoshi's chain turned into several large, yellow colored, energy swords.<p>

Yoshi then said, "Subi Kogeki. It means Defensive Offensive. In my former life, I was able to go into a defensive mode, but in exchange I was unable to go into an offensive mode. When I went into an offensive mode, I was unable to go on the defensive and was left vulnerable."

Yoshi continued to grin as she lifted her chain, "On this chain are both my offensive and defensive powers. The large fan is wide enough to protect the upper half of my body, and is impenetrable to the point where no sword could break it. The array of energy swords are my offense. No need to explain that."

Yoshi positioned herself to attack and asked Gin, "Are you impressed."

"No." Yoshi stared in shock at Gin's words. "My resurrection power is twenty times more useful than your resurrection power."

Yoshi charged at Gin and activated his shikai again and his zanpakto extended towards the charging Yoshi. Gin's sword hit Yoshi's fan and stopped in its tracks.

Yoshi swung her energy swords at Gin's head but he promptly jumped out of the way.

Gin's sword returned to its proper length and Gin swung his sword at Yoshi's head.

Yoshi ducked out of the way and said, "This is what I call even strength."

Gin grinned and said, "Not even in your wildest dreams."

Yoshi charged at Grin again and Grin said, "Your wide open."

Gin pointed his shikai at Yoshi's knee before activating it.

Shinso extended at an accelerated rate straight into Yoshi's knee.

Yoshi stopped straight in her tracts and said with a confused look on her face, "What the hell?"

Gin continued to grin and said, "As I have already stated, your resurrection power is a joke."

Gin pulled back his shikai and said, "I am giving you one last chance to walk away. I don't want to waste my time having to end your life."

"You think that this is all I can do?" Yoshi angrily said.

Yoshi pointed one of her hand at Gin and began to charge up a cero.

Yoshi then said, "Those that have been resurrected have the ability to fire a cero. You should know this first hand."

Gin did not look amused.

Yoshi fired the white cero at Gin's head. Gin moved his sword in front of his head to block the cero. It only took Gin two seconds to fend off the entire cero.

Yoshi stared at Gin with a look of awe on his face.

Gin said, "Allow me to make the next move."

Gin then flash stepped behind Yoshi and slashed her across the back. **(If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing)**

**Location: Inside the Tower of Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Gin stood behind Yoshi with a slight look of pity on his face. The wound on Yoshi's back was not deep and only a small amount of blood leaked from the wound.

Yoshi bent face forward in agony and gasped for air.

Gin then said, "Stop acting so pathetic and get ready. If you want to die then I feel that it is my duty to give you an honorable death."

Yoshi said, "Fuck you," under her breath.

Without any hesitation, Yoshi charged at Gin and swung her energy swords at his head.

Gin blocked Yoshi's sword with his shikai and said, "I must admire your courage, but I can't find it in me to deny your stupidity."

Yoshi yelled, "Shut up," and swung her energy swords at Gin's head again.

Gin ducked out of the way and swung his shikai at Yoshi. Yoshi blocked the shikai with her defense fan and swung her energy swords at Gin's head again.

Gin blocked the energy swords with his shikai and said, "**Shoot to Kill.**"

Gin's sword extended at an accelerated rate and collided with Yoshi's defense fan. The defense fan once again managed to hold off the shikai.

Yoshi grinned and asked in a taunting tone, "Do you still think that my resurrection power is useless?"

Gin responded by saying in a calm tone, "Yes. Your resurrection power is still extremely useless."

Yoshi then said, "And yet I still stand evenly fighting you."

Gin then said, "Your version of even is different from my version of even. You have used every single trick in the book, while I have only used a fraction of my power."

Gin then jumped back ten feet and lifted his shikai.

Gin said in a serious tone, "Prepare yourself young lady. This is what a Soul Reaper refers to as the ace in their hole. The death blow."

Gin lifted his shikai and said, "**Bankai. Kamishini no Yari.**"

Gin's sword extended at over 171,500 meters per second towards Yoshi.

Yoshi desperately lifted her defense fan up to her chest but it all happened within the blink of an eye.

Gin's bankai crashed straight through the defense sword, rammed straight through the center of Yoshi's chest, and extended through the wall surrounding the room they were in.

With the bankai still impaling her through the chest, Yoshi stood where she was a horrified look on her face. Blood began to fall out of her mouth.

Yoshi murmured the word, "Impossible."

Gin's pulled back his sword and blood gushed out of Yoshi's chest. Yoshi fell face forward to the ground bleeding to death.

Gin said to the dying Yoshi in calm tone, "I did give you the opportunity to walk away."

Yoshi stared at Gin with a look of hate in her eyes.

"Tell me," Yoshi choked out the words, "Didn't you used to be Lord Aizen's second in command?"

Gin silently nodded his head.

Yoshi said, "I see… Aizen ordered everyone to kill you without hesitation. I never understood why."

Gin said in a calm tone, "I betrayed Aizen. I tried to kill him in my first life, I tried to kill him in this life, and I will try to kill him again when I have the opportunity to do so."

Yoshi then said in a hushed tone, "I never had the opportunity to attack him in this life. I wish I did however, he seemed like a real asshole."

Yoshi's head slightly tilted sideways after saying that. She was dead.

Gin sword began to turn back into its zanpakto form as Gin said to himself, "What a waste of a life."

The moment Gin's sword turned back into his zanpakto form, Gin felt the presence of an Arrancar.

Gin turned around just in time to see a giant, black and silver sword come crashing down right next to him.

Gin flash stepped backwards five feet and said, "I knew you would come."

Nnoitra said, "While I had to settle a personal score first, battling you has been all I have been able to think about."

Gin raised his sword and said with a grin on his face, "I have been waiting for this too."

Nnoitra grinned and said, "A fight to the death between two warriors."

**Location: Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ichigo Kurosaki stood silently with his sword in his hand, pondering his next move.

Ichigo said to himself, "Perhaps I should wait out here for one of the Captains and then I could make my next move."**…**

That was when a Soul Reaper's shikai crashed into the ground right next to Ichigo.

Sand crashed up into the air as the shikai partially buried itself into the ground

Ichigo turned around and saw the shikai's wielder standing in the shadow of the tower.

Ichigo then looked down at the ground and saw the blade of Zabimaru.

Ichigo exclaimed in a stunned tone, "Renji?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ending Theme: Aoi Tori by Fumika**

With that the action begins. Next chapter will feature the beginning of Ulquiorra vs. Byakuya (Round Two), and the beginning of Gin vs. Nnoitra. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I intend to release the next chapter in five days. Subscriptions and Reviews are always appreciated.


	84. Abarai

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 84: Abarai<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ichigo looked down at the ground and saw the blade of Zabimaru.

Ichigo exclaimed in a stunned tone, "Renji?"

The wielder of the zanpakto stepped out of the tower's shadow.

The Soul Reaper looked exactly like Renji Abarai.

Ichigo once again said in a stunned tone, "Renji!"

The Soul Reaper grinned and said, "Not Quite."

The Soul Reaper pulled Zabimaru out of the ground and held the shikai next to him.

Ichigo was stunned. Ichigo thought to himself, "Who is that. He looks exactly like Renji and even has the same zanpakto."

The Soul Reaper asked Ichigo, "So, have you figured out who I am yet?"

Ichigo replied in a serious tone, "Yes, your one of Kageroza's Reigai."

"A Reigai ehh."

The mysterious Soul Reapers' grin disappeared as he said, "Don't fucking insult me."

The mysterious Soul Reaper swung his shikai at Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo quickly deflected the shikai to the right with his own zanpakto.

Ichigo stared at the mysterious Soul Reaper and said, "Renji Abarai is dead. If you are going to insult his death, then I will gladly cut you down."

**Location: Inside the Tower of Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Nnoitra said, "While I had to settle a personal score first, battling you has been all I have been able to think about."

Gin raised his sword and said with a grin on his face, "I have been waiting for this too."

Nnoitra grinned and said, "A fight to the death between two warriors."

Nnoitra and Gin charged at each other with their swords raised.

Gin's small sword collided with Nnoitra's large sword and sparks flew when the two swords made contact.

Both gin and Nnoitra jumped backwards and Nnoitra chuckled.

Gin and Nnoitra charged at each other again and swung their swords at each other's chests.

The two swords collided and the two combatants grinned at each other once again.

Gin said in an excited tone, "Kenpachi was finally right about something."

Nnoitra said with a large grin on his face, "What's that?"

"Fighting you is an ecstasy."

Nnoitra said in an excited tone, "Dam straight," before charging at Gin.

Nnoitra swung his sword down hard at Gin's head and Gin quickly moved his sword above his head.

Gin held his composure as Nnoitra's large sword collided with Gin's sword.

Nnoitra tried to breakthrough Gin's defensive move, but to no avail. Gin fended off Nnoitra's sword and jumped backwards approximately ten feat.

Gin's grin turned into a small smile as the former Captain said to Nnoitra in a curious tone, "By the way, you never told me what your new rank is among the resurrected Espada."

Nnoitra happily chuckled and stuck out his tongue.

The number "5" was tattooed on it.

Gin then asked in a curious tone "So you're still the fifth Espada?"

"Yes, after all of the resurrection, my rank was one of the only ones not to move down," Nnoitra boasted.

Gin then said, "Good. If you had a lower rank, defeating you wouldn't give me the same satisfaction."

Gin then paused for a second and said, "I have been thinking. This combat room seems a little too small to hold a resurrected Captain and a resurrected Espada."

Nnoitra yelled in a euphoric tone, "Now you're talking."

Nnoitra charged at Gin, tackled himself onto Gin's shirt, and kept on running.

Nnoitra then proceeded to run Gin straight through the hole in the wall. Nnoitra had literally tacked Gin (and himself outside the building).

Nnoitra and Gin fell at least fifth teen stories before crashing into the sandy ground.

Sand splashed into the air.

Nnoitra quickly stood up while Gin, who was obviously taken off guard by the crash took a few moments to get up.

Nnoitra then said to Gin, "Now that we are outside the tower, I will not hold back a single bit."

* * *

><p><strong>If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ichigo Kurosaki charged at the mysterious, pink haired Soul Reaper. Ichigo lifted his zanpakto high and swung it at the Soul Reaper's chest.

The Soul Reaper lifted his shikai and blocked Ichigo's zanpakto.

Ichigo swung his zanpakto at the Soul Reaper's head again, but the Soul Reaper once again blocked the zanpakto.

The pink haired Soul Reaper jumped back ten feet and said, "Nice try, but you are going to have do a lot better than that."

Ichigo said in a serious tone, "Before I try to kill you, I would like to know your name."

The pink haired Soul Reaper said, "My first name is Ukyo. I will not tell you my last name nor will I tell you my rank though."

Ichigo lifted his sword and said, "That is fine with me."

Ichigo charged at Ukyo and swung his zanpakto at Ukyo's head.

Ukyo simply lifted his right arm up and grabbed Ichigo's sword.

A stunned Ichigo freed his zanpakto from Ukyo's grip and jumped backwards.

Ichigo then said in a serious tone, "You were holding back, weren't you?"

Ukyo said with a mild grin, "We had just started fighting. There would be no fun if I killed you right away."

Ichigo stared Ukyo straight in his eyes and said, "Your zanpakto looks exactly like my deceased friend. Did you steal Renji's zanpakto after Kageroza killed him?"

Ukyo said in a mild tone, "No. This zanpakto has always belonged to me."

Ichigo then said in a serious tone, "Then you are related to my dead friend, aren't you?"

Ukyo stared Ichigo in the eyes and Ichigo braced himself for a very harsh fact.

"Renji Abarai was my son."

Ichigo gasped and blurted out, "What?"

Ukyo said in a bold tone, "My name is Ukyo Abarai. Father of Renji Abarai and former member of the Fifth Division."

Ichigo then asked in a sharp tone, "You served under Aizen?"

Ukyo then said, "You catch on fast. My son meant nothing to me. There are only two people that I serve. Aizen is one of them… and you have had several run-ins with other."

Ichigo then yelled in an angry tone, "Do you even care that your son just died.  
>Ukyo grinned and said, "That is the best part. I do not. My son was a piece of shit just like you. I should be celebrating his death."<p>

Ichigo flash stepped behind Ukyo and swung his sword at Ukyo's back.

Ukyo turned around and effortlessly blocked Ichigo's sword.

"You're too predictable… just like my son."

Ichigo flash stepped backwards five feet and said, "You are an asshole."

Ukyo then said, "I prefer to be called a monster."

"Fuck you."

Ukyo smirked and said, "As you can see, my son and I shared the same Zanpakto."

Ichigo stared at Ukyo with a look of death on his face as Ukyo said, "This should be a very personal fight to you."

Ukyo said in a serious tone, "I wonder what it feels like… to battle your dead friend."

**Location: Inside the Tower of Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ulquiorra said in a calm tone, "The first move is yours, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya nodded before saying, "**Scatter. Senbonzakura**."

Senbonzakura's blade separated into a thousand tiny, slender blade fragments. The blade fragments then proceeded to fly from the hilt of Byakuya's sword. The light in the room made the thousand sword blades resemble the shape and color of cherry blossoms.

The thousand tiny blades surrounded Byakuya and Byakuya swung the hilt of Senbonzakura in Ulquiorra's direction.

The thousand tiny swords dashed towards Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra calmly sonidoed across the room and thousand swords raced after him.

Ulquiorra then sonidoed in front of Byakuya and swung his sword at Byakuya's head, but Senbonzakura's thousand tiny blades quickly appeared in front of Byakuya and formed a wall in between Ulquiorra and Byakuya.

Ulquiorra jumped backwards and said, "You are strong."

The thousand tiny blades surrounded Byakuya as Byakuya said, "This is just the bare minimum of my power."

Ulquiorra then asked Byakuya, "Did I ever tell you that I had a fracciones?"

Byakuya replied, "No, Ichigo and Orihime never told any of us about a fracciones."

Ulquiorra then said, "That is because he was resurrected five weeks ago. He is Soul Reaper that will definitely strike one of your nerves."

Byakuya then asked in a serious tone, "What is this Soul Reaper's name?"

Ulquiorra calmly said, "My fracciones is Ukyo Abarai."

Byakuya stared at Ulquiorra with a serious look on his face as Ulquiorra said, "He was the father of your deceased lieutenant."

**Location: Royal Palace**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Sosuke Aizen looked at his surroundings and said in amazement, "The Royal Palace is a lot more glorified than I had ever imagined. This is truly is an amazing site."

Palu then said in an accomplished tone, "You got that right… brother."

Sosuke Aizen then said to Palu, "Let's press forward. We have to pay the Soul King a visit."

Palu nodded and said, "Yeah, let's go."

That was when a Soul Reaper flashed stepped right of Aizen.

The Soul Reaper stared at Aizen with a mild grin on his face.

Sosuke Aizen said in a calm tone, "Well what do we have here… Tenjirō Kirinji?"

Aizen paused before saying, "Former mentor of Retsu Unohana... and current member of the Royal Guard."

Tenjirō Kirinji smirked and said, "I was about to ask you the same question… Sosuke Aizen."

Tenjirō paused before saying, "I can't remember the last time a War Lord and his bastard brother invaded my dimension."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Theme: Aoi Tori by Fumika<strong>

* * *

><p>I have some very good news for Bleach Espadas Reborn Fans. Next week will feature the release of four new chapter for Espadas Reborn. Chapter 85 will be released on either Monday, July 7th or on Tuesday, July 8th. Chapter 86 will be released two days after that. Then, on Saturday, July 13th, the two chapter mid-season finale will be released. For those who don't remember the last two part midseason finale that was published (chapters 51 and 52), a lot of climatic events occurred and a major character was killed.

So please subscribe and Review, because next week is "Royal Palace Decimation Week."


	85. The Royal Guard Always Remembers

**Royal Palace Decimation Week Begins **

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 85: The Royal Guard Always Remembers<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Royal Palace <strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

At the entrance of the Royal Palace,Tenjirō Kirinji stood across from Aizen and Palu and said, "I can't remember the last time a War Lord and his bastard brother invaded my dimension."

Aizen replied, "War Lord? I can't remember the last time that someone has called me that."

"Well your followers refer to you as a 'Lord' and you have a tendency to cause war, so title fits you perfectly."

Aizen then calmly said, "I see. You haven't changed a single bit Tenjirō."

Tenjirō replied, "As a member of the Royal Guard, change doesn't suite me very well."

Aizen calmly said, "I see…"

Aizen flash stepped in front of Tenjirō and rammed his right arm into Tenjirō's stomach.

Blood flew out of Tenjirō's mouth. Aizen moved his mouth next to Tenjirō's ear and said, "You shouldn't have been waiting here to kill us. An Aizen can only be killed by someone of his own blood."

Tenjirō calmly replied as blood spewed out of his mouth, "Who said anything about trying to kill you two?"

Aizen ignored Tenjirō's statement and turned around to face Palu.

Aizen calmly said, "Brother, I am going to press on and get a head start. Finish Tenjirō off and rejoin."

Palu replied with a slight grin on his face, "Yes brother."

Aizen then said, "After you kill him, bring the body with. I want proof of his death."

Palu nodded.

Tenjirō sat on the ground clutching his deep and bloody wound.

Aizen turned around and face the tower where the Soul King lived.

Without saying anything else, Aizen walked away.

**Location: The Other Side of the Royal Palace **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

On the other side of the Royal Palace, the other four members of the Royal guard discussed the situation.

A skinny Kirio Hikifune said in a stressed tone, "Sosuke Aizen and his brother have managed to breach our Palace. Something that we have been trying to prevent for over one hundred years has finally happened."

Oetsu Nimaiya said in carefree tone, "Relax girl. Everything is mad fine. We knew that this was going to happen and sent Tenjiro to the entrance. Everything is already chill."

"I don't think so," replied Hikifune, "I just felt Tenjiro's spiritual pressure decrease. I think he is in trouble."

"Then it is his fault for being so weak," said Senjumaru Shutara in an arrogant tone. "We are members of the Royal Guard. If we can't defeat a traitor and his brother, then who can we defeat?"

Osho replied, "You are forgetting that Sosuke Aizen is an immortal, Senjumaru."

Shutara then replied by saying, "Really? I heard otherwise. I heard that it is possible to Sosuke Aizen to be killed by someone of his own blood."

Hikifune asked in a surprised tone, "Who told you that one?"

Shutara replied by saying in a cold tone, "The Soul King himself."

Shutara then turned to Osho and said, "So what's the plan Mr. Muscles?"

Osho said, "Two of us have to go to the Soul King's living quarters and protect him. In the event that Aizen manages to reach the Soul King, these two royal guard members must be willing to guard out King with their lives."

Hikifune then said, "What about the other two?"

Osho replied by saying, "The other two will have a choice. These two Royal Guard members could stay behind and come to the aid of the Soul King if they are needed, or they can honor our commitment to the Soul Society."

Shutara calmly asked in a frustrated tone, "What do you mean by our commitment to the Soul Society?"

Osho said, "Today is the day where everything is going to go down. Sosuke Aizen has made his first move by invading the Royal Palace. His next move will be the end game; the final battle. Every Soul Reaper and every Espada will clash today."

Hikifune nodded her head and said, "You're right, but where will they clash. I know the final battle was originally set to be in the world of the living, but there is a good chance that it will all take place in Hueco Mundo, or worse, the Soul Society."

Shutara then asked, "So, who's going to go the Soul King?"

Nimaiya said in a carefree tone, "I'll go. My home is the Royal Palace. The World of the Living and the Soul Society means nothing to me."

Shutara then said, "I'll go too. I wouldn't mind being able to clash sword with Aizen, even if it will cost me my life."

Osho then said, "O.K. Hikifune and I will stay behind. If anything goes wrong, we will come to your aid."

Shutara nodded her head and said, "Just keep this in mind; this will be the last time all of us see each other. After today, the Royal Guard will never be the same."

* * *

><p><strong>If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ukyo said to Ichigo in a serious tone, "I wonder what it feels like… to battle your dead friend."

Ukyo then lifted his shikai and yelled, "**Now Roar, Zabimaru!**"

Ukyo charged at Ichigo and whipped Zabimaru at Ichigo's head.  
>Ichigo jumped backwards and ducked as he dodged the shikai.<p>

Ukyo then whipped Zabimaru at Ichigo again. Ichigo jumped into the air to avoid the sword.

When Ichigo landed at the ground, he charged at Ukyo and swung his shikai at Ukyo's chest.

Ukyo blocked the shikai with Zabimaru and the two swords went into a brief dead lock.

A look of struggle appeared on Ichigo's face and he jumped backwards.

Ichigo then said, "Bastard, you fight just like Renji."

Ukyo then said, "I will take that as an insult."

Ichigo yelled in rage as he charged at Ukyo.

Ichigo swung his zanpakto at Ukyo's head multiple times.

Ukyo dodges the first swing and blocked the other two sword swings with Zabimaru.

Ukyo jumped backwards and whipped Zabimaru at Ichigo chest.

Ichigo blocked Zabimaru with his zanpakto and the two swords once again went into dead lock.

Ichigo jumped backwards and said, "I don't want to kill you Abarai."

Ukyo then said in an arrogant tone, "That's a shame, I don't like one sided battles."

Ukyo whipped Zabimaru at Ichigo's head. Ichigo dodged the sword and jumped backwards.

Ukyo whipped Zabimaru at Ichigo's head again. Ichigo blocked Zabimaru with his own zanpakto and braced himself for the next attack.

Ukyo whipped Zabimaru at Ichigo's chest and Ichigo fended the shikai off to the right with his zanpakto.

Ichigo then charged at Ukyo and yelled, "**Getsuga Tenshou**."

The blaze of spiritual energy flew towards Ukyo. Ukyo held Zabimaru in front of his body for a couple of seconds before fending the Getsuga Tenshou off to the left.

Ichigo stood stunned.

A look of satisfaction appeared on Ukyo's face.

Ukyo then said in an arrogant tone, "So that was the famous Getsuga Tenshou that every Espada wouldn't shut up about." Ukyo paused before saying, "I'm not as strong as the Espada but I easily fended that off."

Ukyo paused before saying, "Since you were a friend of my son, I will give you a little piece of advice."

A look of aggravation appeared on Ichigo's face as Ukyo began to walk away.

Ukyo calmly said, "Leave Hueco Mundo and go back to training with your master. Your lack of strength is the soul cause of my son's death."

"Don't come back until you could defeat someone as weak as me."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Theme: Aoi Tori by Fumika<strong>

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the first of the four episodes that have been published this week. I'm pretty sure everyone noticed that this episode was short one scene, that is because I have decided to make that scene one of the core scenes of next chapter.<p>

Next chapter will be entitled, "Gin vs. Nnoitra"


	86. The Clash of Swords: Nnoitra vs Gin

**Royal Palace Decimation Week Continues**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Palu and Ukyo are the only two outside characters used in this story. Palu is Sosuke Aizen's brother and Ukyo is Renji Abarai's father.**

**Notice #6: This chapter includes a hard core battle. The former Captain and the Espada will be going at it in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 86: Nnoitra vs. Gin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ukyo began to walk away from Ichigo with a slight look of disappointment on his face.

Ichigo held his shikai out in front of him and asked in an aggravated tone, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm heading back to my living quarters. I will not fight someone who has no chance at defeating me," replied Ukyo.

"You bastard," yelled Ichigo. "Do you really think you can judge me after one attack?"

Ukyo turned around and faced Ichigo.

"No. But not giving someone a chance to live is against my master's philosophy. Once it becomes clear that you are stronger than your opponent, you have two choices: Let him live or kill him."

Ukyo paused before saying, "I don't want to kill you Ichigo. I will not have the blood of someone else's pray on my hands… Kageroza Inaba will kill you just like he killed my son."

"So is Kageroza your master?"

"No… My master is none other than Ulquiorra Cifer."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock after hearing this.

Ichigo then said in a serious tone, "You are a fracciones?"

Ukyo nodded his head.

Ichigo said in a serious tone, "Then I cannot hold back any more. I must kill you."

**Location: Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Gin and Nnoitra charged at each other and swung their swords at each others heads.

The two swords collided and went into a brief dead lock.

Gin jumped back and charged at Nnoitra with a look of amusement on his face.

Gin swung his sword at Nnoitra's chest and Nnoitra jumped back a couple of feet before charging at Gin.

Gin and Nnoitra clashed swords again and sparks flew as the two swords collided.

Gin and Nnoitra then clashed swords again and again and Gin raised his sword up before quickly bringing it down and clashed swords with Nnoitra again.

Nnoitra jumped back ten feet and said, "This is good. I'm having fun."

Gin said in an entertained tone, "I don't normally enjoy fighting but I am having a good time. I will be having an even better time when I kill you."

Nnoitra chuckled and said, "In your dreams."

Nnoitra charged at Gin and swung his extremely large zanpakto at Gin head. Gin blocked the zanpakto with his own sword swung his at Nnoitra's chest.

Nnoitra dodged the sword at swung his zanpakto at Gin's chest.

Gin blocked the zanpakto with his own zanpakto and jumped back ten feat.

Gin then said, "You know you are fighting a hopeless fight."

Nnoitra asked in an entertained tone, "And why is that?"

"You and I are both resurrected and I used to be your superior. Along with that I am one of the only Soul Reapers that has resurrection powers."

"That is true," remarked Nnoitra. "But my resurrection power makes me unbeatable."

Gin then asked in a curious tone, "What is your resurrection power then."

"You will find out soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Nnoitra held his large zanpakto out in front of his chest and said, "Let's resume this ecstasy."

Nnoitra quickly said, "I agree."

Nnoitra and Gin charged at each other and clashed swords. Nnoitra then swung his sword at Gin's chest and Gin blocked Nnoitra's sword with his own sword. Gin then swung his sword at Nnoitra's head, and Nnoitra blocked Gin's sword with his own sword.

Nnoitra then jumped back and charged at Gin again. Gin and Nnoitra once again clashed swords and Gin swung his sword at Nnoitra's chest. Nnoitra blocked the sword with his own sword and swung his sword a Nnoitra's head.

Nnoitra ducked out of the way and jumped backwards ten feet.

Nnoitra charged at Gin and swung his sword at Gin's chest. Gin blocked the sword with his own sword but Nnoitra's strength caught him off balance and caused him to step backwards.

Nnoitra repeatedly swung his sword at Gin's chest as he pressed forward and Gin blocked Nnoitra's sword every time with his own sword.

Gin then regained his balance and quickly swung his sword at Nnoitra's chest.

Nnoitra blocked Gin's sword with his right arm and fended it off to the right.

A curious look appeared on Gin's face and Gin jumped backwards ten feat.

Gin then said, "You managed to block my sword with your arm without receiving a singled blood wound. That is impressive."

Nnoitra grinned and said, "Thank you for the compliment."

Gin then pondered, "I wonder if that move was a one-time deal or if you have bulked up on your defense skills."

Nnoitra replied, "I guess you will just have to find out."

Gin and Nnoitra charged at each other and swung their swords at each others chests. The two swords collided and sparks flew due to the force of the collision.

Gin then jumped back a couple of feet and charged at Nnoitra.

Nnoitra and Gin swung their swords at each other and the two swords collided again and went into deadlock.

With a look of determination on his face, Nnoitra slightly pushed his sword past Gin's sword and Nnoitra's sword lightly wounded Gin's left shoulder.

A small blood wound appeared on Gin's shoulder but Gin looked unaffected.

Gin jumped back a couple of feet and, without saying anything, charged at Nnoitra and swung his sword at Nnoitra's leg.

Nnoitra slammed his sword down at Gin's sword and fended Gin's sword off to the left.

Gin once again jumped backwards before charging at Nnoitra. The two combatants once again clashed swords and Nnoitra grinned.

Nnoitra jumped backwards and said, "I haven't enjoyed a fight this much in years."

Nnoitra stared at Gin. Gin had sweat pouring down his face and a little blood on his left shoulder.

"Neither have I," replied Gin.

Nnoitra then said, "Part of me wants to use some of my other powers, but it has been years since I have fought a Soul Reaper in an all-out sword fight."

Gin replied by saying, "I guess I will have to be the first to do so then."

Gin raised his zanpakto and pointed it at Nnoitra.

"**Shinso. Shoot to Kill."**

Gin's sword extended at an accelerated rate towards Nnoitra's chest.

Nnoitra quickly moved his zanpakto in front of his chest.

The blade of Gin's Shikai rammed into Nnoitra's zanpakto.

Nnoitra maintained his balanced and with a small amount of sweat pouring down his face, Nnoitra fended Gin's Shikai off to the left.

"So you managed to block my Shikai this time."

Gin remembered the last time he attacked Gin with his Shikai during the battle of Hueco Mundo.

Nnoitra replied, "Who ever said that I wanted to block your Shikai the last time we fought."

Gin then asked, "You wanted to be killed?"

"No… I just knew that your attack wouldn't wound me."

Gin then said "Is that so. Last time I remembered my attack caused blood to come out of your chest."

Nnoitra replied, "It was fake blood. A clever idea that was made by Lord Aizen. It was just red dye and water."

Gin nodded his head with a small grin on his face.

"That explains why there is no wound on your chest."

Gin paused before asking, "This is your resurrection power, isn't it?"

Nnoitra grinned and boasted, "Yes. In my first life, my Hierro was the strongest compared to every other Arrancar."

Nnoitra paused before saying, "Now my Hierro is impenetrable. No sword can wound me. Lord Aizen couldn't even cut through my skin when we tested my resurrection power out."

Nnoitra then stuck out his tongue and once again showed Gin the number "5" tattooed on his tongue.

Nnoitra then said, "This tattoo does not truly represent me. I am still the fifth Espada because I refused to fight the four Espadas above me. No zanpakto can wound me, no Shikai can wound me, and no Bankai can wound me."

Gin calmly said, "You make it seem like you're unbeatable."

Nnoitra replied by saying, "That is because I am unbeatable. My last opponent learned that the hard way and is probably lying on the ground dead inside the tower."

Gin then said, "If you truly are unbeatable, then your ranking would be the first Espada and not the fifth."

Gin grinned as he said, "Lord Aizen must have figured out some sort of weakness, and I intend to do the same."

Nnoitra then said in a proud tone, "Well you are going to have to think fast."

Nnoitra charged at Gin with a large grin on his face and swung his zanpakto at Gin's head.

**Location: Inside the Tower of Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Three young arrancars and their master walked up the stair case inside the Tower of Hueco Mundo and stopped at an unspecified floor.

One of the three Arrancars opened a door that led them out of the stair case into a hallway.

The Arrancar walked into the hallway and gasped at what she saw.

Emilou Apacci and yelled, "Master Harribel, I have found him."

Tier Harribel and the rest of her fracciones entered the room.

Harribel's eyes widened at what she saw.

A motionless Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez laid on the ground with a large, bloody wound running down the center of his body.

**Location: Royal Palace**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Sosuke Aizen stood outside the building that contained the Soul King and sensed a high amount of spiritual pressure.

Aizen said to himself, "Several members of the Royal Guard are waiting for me. Not that it matters… I am only interested in the Soul King himself."

Aizen entered the building and encountered a long corridor that contained several rooms along its side.

Inside a combat room on the far side of the corridor; Royal Guard members Senjumaru Shutara and Oetsu Nimaiya stood next to a man with slicked-back dark hair, oval eyes with black sclera, and diamond shaped pupils.

Shutara turned to face the mysterious man and said, "He has arrived… King of Souls."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Theme: Aoi Tori by Fumika<strong>

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the longest chapter of Season Five. The next two chapters will be the mid season finale. These two chapters will feature several deaths and will be the most important chapters up to date. In order to commemorate the event, I have made a short coming attraction for mid season finale.<p>

**War has broken loose inside the Royal Palace. Aizen faces off against Shutara and Nimaiya in a battle to the death that will change everything. Palu concludes his battle with Tenjiro. The identity of a third Aizen is revealed and a betrayal occurs that you will never see coming in, "The Battle of the Royal Palace."**

Both of these chapters will be released on Saturday, July 13th. Please read and review these chapters when they are released. Trust me, you won't regret it.

I would like to personally extend my thanks to everyone who has helped make Espadas Reborn amazing and I cannot wait to write more.


	87. The Battle of the Royal Palace Part 1

**Part One of the Two Part Mid-Season Finale **

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon. These two chapters are without a doubt the two most graphic chapters of the story. Read at your discretion. **

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are Captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Palu and Ukyo are the only two outside characters used in this story. Palu is Sosuke Aizen's brother and Ukyo is Renji Abarai's father.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Royal Palace<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Inside a combat room on the far side of the corridor; Royal Guard members Senjumaru Shutara and Oetsu Nimaiya stood next to a man with slicked-back dark hair, oval eyes with black sclera, and diamond shaped pupils.

Shutara turned to face the mysterious man and said, "He has arrived… King of Souls."

Shutara then turned to Nimaiya and said, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 87: The Battle of the Royal Palace Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Nnoitra charged at Gin with a large grin on his face and swung his zanpakto at Gin's head. Gin instinctively jumped back and lifted his zanpakto.

Gin took a deep breath before charging at Nnoitra. Gin swung his sword at Nnoitra's head but Nnoitra blocked Gin's sword with his own sword.

Nnoitra grinned and said, "You're very persistent. You know that your sword can't cut me and yet you still attack. I respect that."

Nnoitra then charged at Gin and swung his sword at Gin's chest. Gin moved his shikai in front of his chest and blocked Nnoitra's zanpakto.

Gin then said, "If Aizen was able to figure out one of your weaknesses, then I should be able to do the same."

"Whoever said Aizen found a weakness in me."

Nnoitra swung his sword at Gin's chest. Gin blocked the sword and flash stepped ten feet backwards.

"You're ranked fifth. Clearly Aizen believes that there are four people in his army that can kill you."

An angry look appeared on Nnoitra's and he said in an irritated tone, "I already told you why I am ranked fifth. So shut up and just stick to the fight."

Gin smiled and calmly said, "After all of these years, you haven't changed a single bit."

Gin and Nnoitra charged at each other and clashed swords. Gin tried to push his sword past Nnoitra's large zanpakto, but Nnoitra fended off the sword to the right.

Gin then swung his sword at Nnoitra's chest but Nnoitra once again blocked the sword with his zanpakto.

Nnoitra then swung his sword at Gin but Gin blocked the sword with his own sword and flash stepped backwards twenty feet.

Gin then charged at Nnoitra and swung his sword at Nnoitra's right leg. Nnoitra's desperately slammed his large sword down in front of his to block his leg. Gin grinned in response to Nnoitra's action.

"You're open."

Gin swung his sword at Nnoitra's chest and realized that Nnoitra wasn't going to be able to block his sword in time.

The blade of Gin's sword however, simply bounced off Nnoitra's Hierro.

Gin grinned and said, "Like I already said, your sword can't cut me."

**Location: Inside the Tower of Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Tier Harribel and her fracciones stood next to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and attempted to heal his wound.

Harribel turned to face Apacci and said, "We need find Orihime."

Apacci nodded and said, "She is probably somewhere inside the building. I will go find her."

Apacci turned around and ran out of the hallway.

Tier then said to herself, "Who the hell did this to Grimmjow. He's lost battles before but it looks like his opponent took no mercy on him at all."

That was when a gasping sound was heard. Grimmjow's eyes began to open and the blue haired arrancar asked, "Where am I?"

Harribel ignored the question and said, "Good; you're still alive."

Grimmjow then said in a hushed tone, "Of course I'm still alive I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Mila Rose whispered to herself, "Arrogant bastard," in response to hearing this.

Harribel then asked Grimmjow, "Who did this to you?"

Grimmjow looked to be in clear pain and didn't really want to answer the question, but the blue haired arrancar said in a frustrated tone, "It was Nnoitra."

Grimmjow paused before saying, "I had him. I stabbed him in the chest, but my sword wouldn't break through his Hierro."

Harribel then said, "That must be Nnoitra's resurrection power."

Grimmjow nodded and asked, "By the way; why do you and your fracciones keep following me."

Harribel responded in a serious tone, "I want to form an alliance. An alliance between three former Espadas who want to put Aizen's head on a stick."

Grimmjow then asked, "Who is the other disgraced Espada."

That was when a determined female voice said, "I am."

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, in her adult form, walked into the room followed by her fracciones.

Nelliel said, "We are those that were disgraced from our title."

"We are those that were deemed unworthy to fight by Lord Aizen."

"We are those that were left here to die due to Aizen's actions."

"We are… _The Wasure_."

* * *

><p><strong>If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Royal Palace<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Sosuke Aizen calmly walked down the corridor and stared at the two Royal Guard members standing in front of a combat room.

Aizen spoke in a soft tone to Shutara and Nimaiya, "I have no interest in fighting you two. If you have any self-preservation for your life; you would get out of my way."

Nimaiya replied by saying, "Man your mind is all messed up. You invade our palace and expect us to stand down. You must think insulting us is funny because this ain't no joke."

Aizen then said, "Oh yeah, I forgot that you were over obsessed with swag."

Aizen pulled out his sword and said, "I do respect your two for performing your duties. I understand that I will not be able to talk you into retreating. As much I feel that you two would be useful additions to my army, I must perform an action that will get my job done at a much faster rate."

Aizen paused and said, "Don't worry; I have not activated Kyōka Suigetsu… So rest assured; you two won't be fighting an illusion.

Shutara and Nimaiya pulled out their zanpaktos in response to hearing this.

Shutara said in confident tone, "I have been waiting to battle an Aizen for years."

Shutara paused before saying, "I am a member of the Royal Guard. You may be immortal, but that doesn't mean that you can't be defeated."

**Location: Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ichigo charged at Ukyo and yelled, "**Getsuga Tenshou**." Ichigo lifted his sword, swung it in Ukyo's direction, and sent the Getsuga hurtling towards Ukyo.

Ukyo moved Zabimaru up to his chest and held it out in front of him.

The Getsuga collided head on with Ukyo's Shikai and Ukyo was thrown off balance by the strength of the Getsuga.

Ichigo grinned at his attack being more successful than his previous ones and jumped back.

Ichigo then charged at Ukyo and once again screamed, "**Getsuga Tenshou**."

Ichigo swung the sword and Ukyo's direction and sent the Getsuga flying towards Ukyo.

Ukyo, who was still recovering from the last attack, realized that he wasn't going to be able to defend himself from the Getsuga; desperately flash stepped to the right.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in frustration as the Getsuga missed Ukyo by a couple of inches.

Ukyo said in an arrogant tone, "You were telling the truth. You were holding back earlier."

Ukyo then said, "Now I want to know… Are you still holding back against me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I am the father of your deceased best friend. Although you made it clear that you put that aside and were going to try to kill me, I could still sense some resent in your attacks."

Ukyo paused before continuing, "Are you resentful because I am Renji's father, or are you resentful because you know that you were responsible for Renji's death."

"SHUT UP," roared Ichigo. "Renji knew what he was getting himself into when he charged at Kageroza. He even told me that he was sacrificing himself. As a member of the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads I am not supposed to feel remorse for a person who sacrificed their life; I am supposed to celebrate that person's accomplishment and live on my life as payment for his sacrifice."

"But his sacrifice failed."

"Yes, and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. But that doesn't mean I have to let my failures interfere with my battles…. The only reason I held back against you was because you were Renji's father."

A sly grin appeared on Ukyo's face. "I should be thanking you for respecting my son like that. But on the other hand, I should be thanking you for letting him die like that."

Ukyo paused before saying, "If Kageroza hadn't killed him; I would have been forced too. And let me something clear; if Lord Aizen instructs me to do something, I will gladly do it."

Ichigo raised his sword and said, "I'm still going to hold back against your sorry ass, because deep down inside I know Renji wouldn't be too happy with me if I killed his father."

"Well then; I guess you will have to learn the consequences that are inflicted when you don't take your opponent seriously."

Ukyo lifted his shikai and said, "**Bankai. Hihiō Zabimaru**."

**Location: Royal Palace**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Oetsu Nimaiya charged at Sosuke Aizen and swung his zanpakto at Aizen's head. Aizen effortlessly fended off the sword with a faint smile on his face.

Nimaiya swung his sword at Aizen again and Aizen once again effortlessly blocked the sword.

Aizen calmly said, "This is child play. I was expecting a member of the Royal Guard to be a lot stronger."

Nimaiya chuckled and said, "I am the creator of the zanpakto man, there is so much more up my sleeve then you could imagine."

Aizen then said, "Even that won't be enough… to wound me."

Shutara then said to Aizen, "You are so arrogant. Nimaiya isn't trying to kill you. He is not the type of fighter that would go for the kill right away."

Shutara pointed her sword at Aizen and said, "However, I like to finish my fights a lot more quickly."

Aizen listened to Shutara with a look of curiosity on his face. Nimaiya sensed an opening.

Nimaiya flashed stepped in front of Aizen and swung his sword at Aizen's head. Aizen effortlessly duck out of the sword's path and said,

"That was a nice try. But cheap attacks like those only disgrace your name even more."

Nimaiya then said, "Why don't I show you a little bit more of my power Sosuke-"

"Well. Well. Well. It seems like someone is having fun with these Royal Guard members."

Nimaiya turned around and shouted, "OH SHIT."

Shutara's eyes widened when she turned around. It wasn't the new arrival that caught her off guard; it was what the new arrival had brought with him that made her gasp.

Aizen stared at the new arrival with a faint smile on his face.

Palu walked up to Aizen, Nimaiya, and Shutara… with the head of Tenjirō Kirinji dangling in his right hand.

Palu said in slightly excited tone, "I did exactly what you wanted me to do brother… I finished him off."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi Tori by Fumika<strong>

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed Part 1 of the mid season finale and I hope you all enjoy part 2 even more.<strong><br>**


	88. The Battle of the Royal Palace Part 2

**Part Two of the Two Part Mid-Season Finale**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon. These two chapters are without a doubt the two most graphic chapters of the story. Read at your discretion.**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Palu and Ukyo are the only two outside characters used in this story. Palu is Sosuke Aizen's brother and Ukyo is Renji Abarai's father.**

**Notice #6: The Next chapter (which will begin the second half of Season Five) will be published in two weeks. Just like last mid-season finale (chapters 51 and 52), I am going on a cruise the day after the midseason finale is published. I hope everyone is having a great summer so far and I look forward to publishing more when I get back from my vacation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Royal Palace<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Nimaiya turned around and shouted, "OH SHIT."

Shutara's eyes widened when she turned around. It wasn't the new arrival that caught her off guard; it was what the new arrival had brought with him that made her gasp.

Aizen stared at the new arrival with a faint smile on his face.

Palu walked up to Aizen, Nimaiya, and Shutara… with the head of Tenjirō Kirinji dangling in his right hand.

Palu said in slightly excited tone, "I did exactly what you wanted me to do brother… I finished him off."

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 88: The Battle of the Royal Palace Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Nimaiya said to himself in a hushed tone in a hushed tone, "Tenjiro." A couple of tears fell out of Nimaiya's eyes at the site of his comrade's death.<p>

Nimaiya then charged at Palu and screamed, "YOU BASTARD."

Nimaiya swung his sword at Palu's head with a look of pure rage on his face. Palu dropped Tenjiro's head on the ground and, in one swift motion, pulled out his sword and fended Nimaiya's sword off to the right.

With the strength in his body, Nimaiya swung his sword at Palu's head again.

Palu quickly moved his sword in front of his head and the two swords collided.

Sparks flew from the force of the sword collision and Palu jumped backwards.

Palu asked in a joyful tone, "Why are you so angry at me? I gave him a quick death."

Nimaiya responded by saying, "Well I'm going to give you the longest death of all time and when I am done killing you… I am going to attach your fucking corpse to Tenjiro's grave."

Inside the combat room, the Soul King rested and awaited the outcome of the battle currently taking place in the corridor.

Mera, Nimaiya's main assistant, and a teenage man with long, black hair that was presumably the Soul King's son, stood next to the Soul King with looks of anticipation on their face.

Mera then said, "The battle is heating up."

The Soul King's son asked Mera, "How can you tell."

"I can sense my master's spiritual pressure increasing."

"How strong is your master?"

"My master has the strength of three Captains… and the other member of the Royal Guard that is defending this room with him has the strength of five Captains."

The soul King's son nodded after hearing this.

In the corridor, Nimaiya charged at Palu again and swung his sword at Palu in rage. Palu grinned as his sword clashed with Nimaiya.

Palu said, "You have a lot of rage and an even higher amount of strength. You should join my brother and I. This fight doesn't need to happen."

Nimaiya stared at Palu with a look of extreme anger on his face and said, "If you and were the last two people alive. This fight would still happen."

Nimaiya charged at Palu again and swung his sword at Palu in rage.

As this is going on, Sosuke Aizen said to Senjumaru Shutara, "If you want you could fight me right now one on one. You did say that is what you wanted."

Shutara shook her head and said, "What's the point. I wouldn't be able to kill you anyway."

Shutara and Aizen stared at Nimaiya as he once again charged at Palu.

Palu mockingly said to Nimaiya, "You know it is impossible to kill me. Stand down."

"SHUT UP!"

Nimaiya swung his sword at Palu's head and Palu blocked Nimaiya's sword with his own sword.

Nimaiya once again swung his sword at Palu's head and Palu once again blocked the sword but left several parts of his body wide open.

Palu then said, "I thought you were the Royal Guard member that was known for being chill and having an over obsession with swag. Did killing a comrade of yours strike a nerve?"

"You talk too much."

Nimaiya slashed his zanpakto straight down the left side of Palu's torso.

* * *

><p><strong>If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Gin pressed his sword hard against Nnoitra's chest, desperately trying to break through Nnoitra's Hierro. Nnoitra grinned as he slammed his sword down hard at Gin. Gin flashed stepped away moments before Nnoitra's sword could touch him.

Gin then said, "You were right. My sword cannot wound you."

Nnoitra continued to grin as Gin said, "Clearly there must be another way to defeat you."

Nnoitra replied by saying, "Try every single move that you can make, you still won't be able to wound me."

Nnoitra charged at Gin and swung his sword at Gin's head. Gin blocked the sword and jumped back a couple of feet.

Nnoitra didn't hesitate to charge at Gin again and swung his sword at Gin's chest. Gin once again blocked the sword and jumped back.

Nnoitra said, "So you are on the retreat now? It's too late for that."

Nnoitra once again charged at Gin and swung his large zanpakto at Gin's head. Gin barely managed to block the zanpakto and said, "You seem to be a in a rush to finish things."

"I just don't like giving people extra time to strategize. It makes my chances of winning a lot lower."

Gin nodded and said, "Understood."

Nnoitra then said, "Now then… the time has come to put an end to this fight."

Gin nodded and said, "I couldn't agree more."

Gin and Nnoitra charged at each other and swung their sword at each other. The two sword clashed and Nnoitra sword pushed Gin's sword straight out of his own hand. Nnoitra then slashed Gin straight across his stomach.

Gin fell down the ground and a grinning Gin said, "This was a great fight. It is too bad that I have to kill you."

Nnoitra raised his sword and prepared to deal the finishing blow and Gin said, "I just figured you out."

Gin grinned as he began to charge up a cero. Nnoitra realized what Gin was doing and swung his sword down at Gin's head.

Before the sword could connect with its target, and before Gin could make his next move; a resurrected substitute shinigami flash stepped in between the two combatants and blocked Nnoitra's sword with his own zanpakto.

Kugo Ginjo said to both Gin and Nnoitra, "I don't have any particular hate toward arrancars and I certainly don't have any favor towards Soul Reapers… but I cannot serve anyone that has the name, 'Aizen,' anymore."

**Location: Garganta to Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Shuhei Hisagi, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa ran in a garganta to Hueco Mundo.

Hisagi said, "Faster."

Ikkaku asked his Captain, "How much farther?"

Zaraki replied, "We should be there in a few seconds."

Yachiru yelled, "Yayyy," before saying, "We would be there already if you hadn't gotten wounded in your battle, cue ball."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

Zaraki chuckled and said, "Get ready guys, these opponents are a lot stronger than the weak ass shinigami we fought back in the Soul Society."

Hisagi and the rest of Kenpachi's subordinates nodded their heads and continued to run to Hueco Mundo.

**Location: Royal Palace**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Palu clutched his bloody wound and said to Nimaiya, "You are the first the Soul Reaper whose last name isn't 'Aizen' that has managed to wound me."

Nimaiya stared at Palu with a look of hate in his eyes as Palu said, "Congratulations."

Palu picked up his sword and swung it at Nimaiya's right knee. The sword connected with its target and Nimaiya staggered for a couple of seconds as a large wound appeared on his knee.

Nimaiya then said, "You bastard."

Nimaiya ignored all of the pain in his right knee and charged at Palu.

Nimaiya swung his sword at Palu's head and Palu blocked the sword with his own sword.

Nimaiya then swung his sword at Palu again and Palu once again blocked the sword.

Palu then swung his sword at Nimaiya's head and Nimaiya blocked the sword.

The two once again clashed swords and sparks flew from the collision.

Palu jumped back and said, "I don't want to have to kill you."

Nimaiya swung his sword at Palu's right shoulder and wounded Palu's shoulder.

Nimaiya then swung his sword at Palu's chest and Palu barely managed to block the sword.

Nimaiya then said with rage in his voice, "You're going to have to kill me, because this is my final stand."

Nimaiya raised his sword and said, **"Bank-"**

At that moment, Shutara flash stepped behind Nimaiya and stabbed him in the back.

Shutara then said with a grin on her face, "You were offered a chance to join us… but I'm glad you turned it down."

Shutara pulled her sword out of Nimaiya's back and Nimaiya fell to the ground with a look of shock and disgrace on his face.

"Shutara… You Bitch."

Shutara drove her sword straight through Nimaiya's throat.

Aizen and Palu stared at Shutara and the dead Nimaiya. Aizen said to Palu and Shutara, "It is time for a family reunion."

Shutara nodded her head, pulled her zanpakto out of Nimaiya's corpse and walked over to Aizen.

Palu walked over to Nimaiya's corpse and said, "It's a shame. I liked your fighting skills."

Palu walked over to Aizen and calmly said, "Let's go."

Inside the Combat Room, Mera felt the death of her master and said to the Soul King and his son, "We have to get out of here."

The Soul King just stared at Mera and closed his eyes.

Mera then said to the Soul King's son, "I know where to go. Come with me."

The Soul King's son said, "No. My father and I have been waiting for this confrontation for too long. You have to go."

Mera nodded her head and flash stepped out of the room.

The Soul King's son walked over to the Soul King and asked, "Are you ready father?"

The Soul King heard the voice of Sosuke Aizen outside the room and said, "Yes."

At that moment, the door to the room that they were in burst open.

Sosuke Aizen walked into the room and stared the Soul King directly in the eyes.

Aizen calmly said to the Soul King, "Hello… father."

**Location: Royal Palace**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

On the other side of the Royal Palace, Royal Guard members Ichibei "Osho" Hyōsube and Kirio Hikifune sat in a room pondering their next move.

Hikifune (who was in her slender form) said to Osho, "I can't feel neither Nimaiya's nor Shutara's spiritual pressure."

Osho stared out a window with a serious look on his face and said, "We can't just rush to their aid. Our mission is to help the Gotei Thirteen."

At that moment Mera appeared in front of Osho and said in a distressed tone, "Master Nimaiya is dead and I think Shutara killed him."

Hikifune gasped and her eyes widened in shock.

Osho asked Mera, "What about Sosuke Aizen and his brother?"

"They have him. They have the Soul King."

Kirio asked with nervous tone, "What should we do Osho?"

Osho turned to Kirio and replied, "What could we do? We would be no help to the Soul King. We have to go to the World of the Living and prepare it for War."

Osho sighed, looked out the window, and gazed at what once was a beautiful palace with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"The Royal Palace has fallen."

* * *

><p><strong>TILL THE NEXT EPISODE<strong>


	89. The Final Hours

**The Second Half of the Decimation Begins.**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Palu and Ukyo are the only two outside characters used in this story. Palu is Sosuke Aizen's brother and Ukyo is Renji Abarai's father.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 89: The Final Hours<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Inside the Tower of Hueco Mundo<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Barragan sat on his throne as the door to his room opened. Barragan slowly turned his head and looked into the eyes of the powerful Arrancar.

Barragan said to Stark in an irritated tone, "I know what Lord Aizen wants me to do."

Stark then said, "Lord Aizen is not in Hueco Mundo right now; neither is Palu. Due to their absence, Lord Aizen has entrusted me in making sure you carry out this mission."

"He is just testing my loyalty."

"I don't think so; you proved your loyalty when you didn't try to kill him when you were resurrected."

"And I assume that there is no way to have another Espada perform this mission for me."

Stark shook his head and said, "No. Lord Aizen wants you and your fracciones to travel to Soul Society and inform them that-"

Barragan interrupted Stark and said, "The final war will take place in a few hours."

**Location: Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Sweat ran down Ichigo's face as he ferociously fended off Ukyo's bankai.

With all of the energy in his body, Ichigo fended off Ukyo's bankai to his right.

The bankai had taken its toll on Ichigo and Ichigo stood in his spot, gasping for air.

Ukyo grinned as his bankai returned to its Shikai state and said, "I underestimated you, Ichigo. You took on one of my strongest attacks head on, and you managed to live."

Ukyo paused before saying, "But my attack has left you weak. You have fought hard over these last few hours. You deserve to take a break… but sadly I cannot give you one."

Before Ukyo could say anymore, Ichigo lifted his head and charged Ukyo. Ichigo lifted his sword and said, "I'm done wasting my fucking time with you. **Getsuga Tenshou**."

Ichigo hurdled the Getsuga at Ukyo's direction. Ukyo desperately lifted his shikai and fended off the Getsuga to his left.

Ukyo began to laugh, "Just because you were able to fend of my bankai, doesn't mean I don't have any more tricks up my sleeve."

Ichigo had a deadly look in his eyes, "It's a shame. I trained so hard over these past two weeks to obtain more power. I never expected that first person that I would have to use this power against is a Soul Reaper like more."

Ichigo looked up in the sky and said, "Renji, you have to forgive me for this one. I came here to find a free Rukia."

Ichigo lifted his sword and charged at Ukyo, "AND I WILL NOT DIE UNTIL ALL OF MY FRIENDS ARE SAFE. **BANKAI. TENSA ZANGESTSU**."

Spiritual energy exploded around Ichigo and Ichigo continued to charge towards.

Ukyo looked unaffected and boasted, "You think I'm scared of your bankai. I'll take it on like a man."

Ukyo charged and swung Zabimaru at Ichigo's head. Ichigo effortlessly dodged Zabimaru and slashed Ukyo directly across his stomach. It was a deep slash.

Blood gushed from Ukyo's wound as the spiritual pressure surrounding Ichigo disappeared.

Ichigo said to Ukyo, "I am letting you live for one reason and one reason only. This is how I am going to repay my debt to Renji. Consider yourself lucky to have fathered an honorable man like him. He will always go down as twice the man you were."

Ukyo chuckled and said, "Coward. If you had any honor you would finish me off right now."

Ichigo turned around and faced Ukyo. Ukyo's face was pale and it was clear that Ichigo had severely wounded him.

Ichigo turned back around and begun to walk away again. That was when a garganta appeared in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Shuhei Hisagi, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa grinned as the garganta they were in opened.

Ichigo stared at the garganta and immediately recognized who was in it.

Ukyo said to himself in a confused tone, "So the scum have sent for backup."

Shuhei, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika exited the garganta and stared at Hueco Mundo for a few moments.

Zaraki noticed the incredibly large tower and said, "I don't remember that being here."

Ikkaku then looked down at the ground and said to his Captain, "Captain, is that Ichigo?"

Zaraki stared at Ichigo and said, "Well I be dammed."

Ichigo heard a loud voice say, "HEYY ICHIGO," and turned around just in time to see Zaraki, and his subordinates, land on right next to him.

Ichigo asked in a stunned tone, "Kenpachi what are doing here?"

Hisagi then said, "He isn't the only one that came Ichigo."

"Shuhei! If you guys are here, then happened in the Soul Society?"

Kenpachi replied, "What do you think happened?"

Hisagi then said, "The Civil War is over, we have won."

Ichigo then asked, "But Captain Toshiro, Captain Sui Feng, Captain Komamura, and the Head Captain? Weren't they all against you?"

Yumichika then said, "Yes, and we defeated them all."

Yumichika then intervened and said, "Yumichika you didn't defeat anyone and Ikkaku was the only one on our side to get his butt kicked."

"WILL YOU STOP MENTIONING THAT?"

Yachiru happily laughed as Kenpachi said, "I took care of Toshiro and Hisagi took care of Sui Feng."

Kenpachi paused before saying, "Unohana defeated the Head Captain."

Ichigo was stunned and asked, "She defeated the Head Captain?"

Hisagi then said in a serious tone, "Sort of… it's kind of hard to explain."

Hisagi then turned to Ichigo and asked, "Do you know if there are any casualties here."

Ichigo stared at the ground and said in a solemn tone, "There are probably several. .. Renji is dead."

A surprised look appeared on Ikkaku's face and he said, "He was one of the only people I ever trusted with my secret about my bankai."

Yumichika then asked, "Who killed him?"

"It was Kageroza."

Hisagi then asked "Do you know of any other deaths?"

"I haven't seen any, but there probably have been others-"

"That is correct."

Ichigo and the other Soul Reapers gasped and turned around to see Ukyo stand back up with his shikai in his right hand."

Ukyo then asked, "Did you seriously think that I would just let you walk away."

Ikkaku then asked Ichigo, "Whose that and why is he holding Zabimaru?"

Ichigo said in serious tone, "That is a traitor who doesn't know when to stand down, Ukyo Abarai."

Yumichika then asked, "That's Renji's father?"

Ichigo nodded and said, "I have already defeated him, I just can't find it in my heart to kill him."

Kenpachi then said, "Why don't you let me take care of him."

Ichigo gasped as Kenpachi stared at the weakened enemy.

Kenpachi then said, "It is your job to kill all enemies, but I can understand how this battle has taken a personal toll on you. You already defeated him; let me be the one to finish him off."

Ichigo then asked Kenpachi, "Are you sure about this?"

Kenpachi grinned and said, "Yeah, Toshiro was weak as shit. Hopefully this guy puts up a better fight."

Ukyo then said, "Are you guys done over there?"

Kenpachi faced Ukyo and said, "There has been a change of plans. I will be your new opponent now."

An irritated look appeared on Ukyo's face, "Do you think that you could just pass around like a fucking toy?"

Kenpachi grinned as Ukyo said, "I will show you. I will show all of you Soul Reapers how determined I am to support my cause."

Kenpachi responded by saying, "Just shut up and attack me. I want to be done with you fast."

Ukyo yelled, "I will kill you with one blow. **BANKAI. HIHIO ZABIMARU."**

The skeleton of the Giant snake appeared in Ukyo's hand.

Kenpachi lifted his sword and grinned, "I like the way you think."

Kenpachi charged directly at Ukyo and Ukyo yelled,

"TAKE THIS. **HIKOTSU TAIHO**."

Ukyo fired the red bomb of concentrated spiritual energy out of his Bankai's mouth.

Kenpachi continued to charge at Ukyo, and collided head on with the spiritual energy. With all the strength in his body, Kenpachi swung his sword down and sliced the red spiritual energy in half.

The remaining red spiritual energy flew off to the right and crashed into a nearby rock.

The defenseless Ukyo stood in his place in shock as the grinning Kenpachi continued to charge towards him.

"Impossible…"

Kenpachi ferociously slashed Ukyo straight across his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>New Ending Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono-Gakari<br>**

* * *

><p>After taking a well needed one month break, Espadas Reborn is back. The second half of season five has started. Next week will see the release of three new chapters. This season will most like include eight more chapters. I intend to have the season finally published before October. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews, Favorites, and Subscriptions are always appreciated.<p> 


	90. The Fight of Betrayal

**The Second Half of the Decimation Begins.**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Palu and Ukyo are the only two outside characters used in this story. Palu is Sosuke Aizen's brother and Ukyo is Renji Abarai's father.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 90: <strong>**The Fight of Betrayal **

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Nnoitra and Gin stared at Ginjo with looks of shock on their faces.

Ginjo turned to Gin and said, "Stand back. Allow me to fight him."

Gin eyes narrowed and said, "I did not see this one coming."

"Nor did I," exclaimed Nnoitra. "If I may ask, why are you doing this Ginjo?"

"I already told you why. I don't have any particular hate toward arrancars and I certainly don't have any favor towards Soul Reapers, but I cannot serve anyone that has the name, 'Aizen,' anymore."

"I see," said Nnoitra, "This where we have our differences. I will kill anyone who opposes Lord Aizen and his brother."

Ginjo said, "Let's do this; a true battle between the fifth and the six Espada."

Nnoitra raised his sword and grinned.

**Location: Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ichigo stood in dead silence outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo. A mortally wounded Ukyo laid on the ground approximately thirty feet away from Ichigo, and a victorious Kenpachi stood five feet away from Ukyo.

Blood surrounded Ukyo as he murmured, "Ichigo."

Ichigo stared Ukyo in the eyes as Ukyo asked, "Tell me Ichigo, did you hold back against me because I was Renji's father, or was it because you were truly stronger than me?"

Ichigo calmly replied, "I was holding back because you were Renji's father, and while you had given the impression that you were an awful father, I owed it to Renji to spare you. I did not want to kill my friend's father with my own sword."

"I see… but you had no remorse letting Kenpachi cut me down."

"You are a fracciones which means you are subservient to an Espada. It is my duty to eliminate you. While I couldn't take your life with my own sword, I would never stop another Soul Reaper so."

Ukyo slowly nodded and said, "When I said that you needed to train earlier I was not wrong. You may be stronger than me, but your strength does not compare to a resurrected Espada."

Ichigo stared at the ground below and said, "I know."

Ukyo slightly smiled and said, "If I had more time, I would train you… Your resolve is amazing."

Ukyo's eyes closed and his head tilted to the side. Ukyo was dead.

A gentle breeze blew over the dead body.

Ichigo turned to Kenpachi and calmly asked, "So what do we do now?"

Kenpachi sternly responded, "There are two battles with Espadas taking place right now. I am going to join one."

Ichigo nodded and said, "I'll come with you and watch. I think I need to train before I fight anyone else."

**Location: Inside the Tower of Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Byakuya and Ulquiorra stood across from each other. Both Byakuya and Ulquiorra had minor wound running down their bodies.

Ulquiorra had an agitated look on his face and said, "Ukyo has fallen."

Byakuya nodded and said, "That does not surprise me. I sensed earlier that Ichigo Kurosaki was fighting a fracciones. It makes sense that it was yours."

"Ichigo did fight Ukyo, but he wasn't the Soul Reaper that killed him."

Ulquiorra paused before saying, "The man who killed my fracciones was Kenpachi Zaraki."

A shocked look appeared on Byakuya's face and he asked in shock, "He's here?"

Ulquiorra nodded and said, "Now that Ukyo's dead, I have no interest in fighting you. While he had nowhere near my amount of strength, he was a good friend of mine. You should take this time and mourn your losses too."

As Ulquiorra sonidoed out of the combat room, he murmured one more statement, "We will resume our fight in a few hours… when it all begins."

* * *

><p><strong>If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Soul Society<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

The center of the First Division Headquarters had been turned into a make shift medical center. It has been long four hours, but Unohana, Isane, and Hachigen had managed to heal almost all of the participants in the civil war. There had only been causality (Rose), and the only other combatant that had not regained consciousness yet was Muguruma, but Hachigen was certain that he would be able to heal his ally.

Kyoraku said to the other Captains, "We have to get ready to make our next move. I have a feeling that Aizen is going to jump all over this Civil War and use it to his advantage."

Shinji then said, "I still can't believe you guys were stupid enough to have a Civil War at a time like this."

Mayuri then said, "I personally think that we could use this war to our advantage."

Kyoraku and Shinji looked at Mayuri like he was insane and Kyoraku asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Aizen said that we would have the final showdown in the World of the Living. While we are prepared to fight there, it is definitely not where we are used to fighting. If Aizen wants to use to try to use the Civil War to his advantage, he would invade us here. While we would probably be outnumbered, we would definitely have home field advantage."

Ukitake said, "He's right. If there is any place that we would have to do battle against the Espada, this would be the best place."

Shinji then said, "The main question would be, when would Aizen send his Espadas to invade us?"

At that moment a garganta appeared in the sky. Several of the Captains gasped in shock.

Ukitake than responded, "Does that answer your question?"

Shinji murmured to himself, "How cliché."

The garganta opened and six Arrancars stood in it.

Choe Neng Poww, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Findorr Calius, Ggio Vega, and Nirgge Parduoc stood next to their master: Barragan Louisenbairn, with looks of determination on their face.

Shinji than asked himself in shock, "He sent only one Espada?"

Barragan Louisenbairn, Choe Neng Poww, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Findorr Calius, Ggio Vega, and Nirgge Parduoc all left the garganta and the opening closed behind them.

Barragan stared down at the Soul Reapers and said, "I come bearing a message from Lord Aizen."

**Location: Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Nnoitra excitedly said, "Let's go," and charged at Ginjo. Nnoitra swung his zanpakto at Ginjo and Ginjo blocked the zanpakto with his own sword.

Ginjo then swung his sword at Nnoitra's head and Nnoitra blocked the sword.

Nnoitra grinned as the two combatants clash swords again and again and again.

Sparks began to fly due to the force of the collisions.

"This is a fight that I have always wanted to do," Nnoitra exclaimed, "A one on one against another Espada."

Ginjo than yelled, "I'm not an Espada anymore. I'm not a member of Aizen's army."

Ginjo charged at Nnoitra and once again swung his sword at Nnoitra's head. Nnoitra blocked the sword and quickly swung his sword at Ginjo's shoulder.

The sword connected with its target and a small amount of blood excited from wound located on Ginjo's right shoulder.

Ginjo winced in pain and said, "This is nothing. Lord Aizen taught us to take us to take pain like this."

"Why are you still calling him Lord Aizen? I thought you quit his army."

"He may be a heartless bastard, but it is because of him that I am still alive. I will never support him, and I will definitely fight against him, but he has the power of a God, and deserves to be called a 'Lord."

Nnoitra grinned and said, "Your views correct, but they are also pointless. Lord Aizen does have the power of a God, but if you also believe that, then there should be no reason why you would want to fight against him. It is suicide."

"Maybe," said Ginjo in a serious tone, "But I will not live to serve another Aizen ever again."

Ginjo raised his sword and said, "I know trying to cut you with my sword without any additional power is just pointless. **Bankai**."

A barrage of turquoise spiritual energy enveloped Ginjo and when Ginjo's body became visible again, skeletal armor cladded his body and his red jacket was visible larger. Ginjo's hair and eyes turned white and a red cross-shaped marking appeared on the left side of his face. Extended from his back were four incredible long and slender wings.

Nnoitra grinned and excalimed, "Now you are talking."

Ginjo has a serious and pointed his heavy sword at Nnoitra's and quickly charged up a beam of pink spiritual energy at the tip of his sword.

Nnoitra moved his sword into a defense position and Ginjo fired the beam of spiritual energy at Nnoitra.

As Ginjo fired the beam of energy, the Fullbringer yelled, "I WILL CUT YOU DOWN… NNOITRA GILGA."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono-Gakari<strong>

* * *

><p>The fierce battle has finally gotten underway. The next chapter will be published in approximately three days. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and Favorites are always appreciated. Thank you.<p> 


	91. Espada vs Espada

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Palu and Ukyo are the only two outside characters used in this story. Palu is Sosuke Aizen's brother and Ukyo is Renji Abarai's father.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ginjo raised his sword and said, "Bankai."

A barrage of turquoise spiritual energy enveloped Ginjo and when Ginjo's body became visible again, skeletal armor cladded his body and was visible larger. Ginjo's hair and eyes turned white and a red cross-shaped marking appeared on the left side of his face. Extended from his back were four incredible long and slender wings.

Ginjo has a serious and pointed his heavy sword at Nnoitra's and quickly charged up a beam of pink spiritual energy at the tip of his sword.

Nnoitra moved his sword into a defense position and Ginjo fired the beam of spiritual energy at Nnoitra.

As Ginjo fired the beam of energy the Fullbringer yelled, "I WILL CUT YOU DOWN… NNOITRA GILGA."

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 91: Espada vs. Espada<strong>

* * *

><p>Nnoitra dove to the right and stared in awe as the beam of energy crashed into the ground right next to him.<p>

Nnoitra said, "Very smart move, but it won't be enough."

Ginjo fired another beam of energy out of the tip of his sword. Nnoitra sonidoed over to his left as the beam crashed into the ground.

Nnoitra grinned and charged at Ginjo. Nnoitra swung his sword at Ginjo's head and the two combatants clashed swords.

Nnoitra attempted to push his sword passed Ginjo's sword but Ginjo managed to resist Nnoitra's attack and jumped back five feet.

Ginjo than said, "You are being very arrogant."

Nnoitra responded by saying, "What else is new."

Nnoitra charged at Ginjo again and swung his sword at Ginjo's shoulder.

Ginjo, who was caught off guard by the attack, desperately moved his sword in front of his shoulder and fired another energy beam towards Nnoitra.

Nnoitra's eyes widened as the unexpected counter attack charged towards him.

Nnoitra desperately moved his sword in front of his body to block the blast of energy.

The blast of energy collided with sword and the force of the collision sent Nnoitra flying backwards and towards the ground.

Moments before Nnoitra could collide with the ground; he regained his composure and charged at Ginjo again.

Ginjo and Nnoitra clashed swords again.

Nnoitra swung his sword at Ginjo's head. Ginjo ducked and swung his sword at Nnoitra's chest. Nnoitra blocked the sword and once again swung his sword at Ginjo's head. Ginjo blocked the sword and swung his sword at Nnoitra's shoulder.

Nnoitra let the sword hit his own shoulder and the sharp part of the sword just bounced off Nnoitra's thick Hierro.

Nnoitra grinned and Ginjo jumped back.

Ginjo than said, "Like I said before, before this battle is over; I will manage to cut you down."

That was when the voice of a woman said, "I don't know who you are, but if you are going to fight with that attitude, than you are committing suicide."

Nnoitra's eyes widened and said in an irritated tone, "That Voice…"

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck appeared next to Ginjo and said, "I have known this guy long enough to know that his skin is unbreakable."

Nnoitra grinned and said, "You know it's funny; I have been waiting to your face again."

* * *

><p><strong>If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Soul Society<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Barragan Louisenbairn, Choe Neng Poww, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Findorr Calius, Ggio Vega, and Nirgge Parduoc all stepped out of the garganta and the opening closed behind them.

Barragan stared down at the Soul Reapers and said, "I come bearing a message from Lord Aizen. I am going to make this message very short and simple, since I don't want to be here anymore than the next arrancar."

Barragan paused before saying, "The final war will take place today. You have two hours to gather all of the Soul Reapers in the Soul Society, and get the over to the world of the living."

Looks of anger appeared on several of the Soul Reapers faces. They knew that the final war would probably take place today, but they did not like the fact that an Espada was lecturing them.

"Excuse me," Kyoraku interjected, "But why exactly do we have to do this today. It's not like Aizen has leverage on us anymore."

Barragan replied by saying, "That is true, we are not forcing you all to go; but keep this in mind. Lord Aizen and the rest of the Espada will travel to Karakura town in two hours. With or without you there, we will destroy Karakura town."

Kyoraku solemnly closed his eyes and nodded, he had expected that answer.

"Use these two hours wisely. Gather up every soldier that is willing to fight for you. This war won't be the same as the showdown that occurred in Hueco Mundo, nor will it be the same as the war that occurred over four years ago. We have hundreds of hollows and arrancars that are set to join. It will be like a war zone out there. If you don't show up, than we will destroy the World of the Living."

Barragan than turned to his subordinates and said, "Common guys, let's get out of here."

Sui Feng angrily asked Kyoraku, "You are just going to let them leave?"

Kyoraku responded by saying, "We shouldn't we. We will see them again in a couple of hours."

The garganta behind Barragan opened. Right before Barragan could step into the garganta, the voice of a mad scientist was heard.

"Leaving the Soul Society without taking a single life is disgraceful. I expected you of all people to try and kill some these assholes."

Szayel Aporro Granz walked straight out of the garganta and said to the Soul Reapers, "We are going to stick around for a while and form a big dent in your forces' numbers."

**Location: Outside the Tower of Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck stared at the ground and said, "It's been a while, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra grinned and said, "Aint that the truth." Without second thought, Nnoitra lifted his sword and charged at Nelliel.

"How does it feel to be a traitor to Espada, Bitch."

Nnoitra swung his sword at Nelliel's head.

Nelliel quickly lifted her sword and blocked Nnoitra's sword.

"I see you haven't changed over the past four years. You are still a child."

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!"

Nnoitra swung his sword at Nelliel and Nelliel blocked the sword. Nelliel than swung her sword at Nnoitra and Nnoitra blocked the sword.

Nelliel and Nnoitra swung their sword at each other. The two swords collided. Nnoitra grinned as swing clearly overwhelmed Nelliel's.

Nnoitra said in an arrogant tone, "This time, I will be the one in control of the battle. Resurrection has made me stronger."

Ginjo than said in a loud tone, "Hey asshole, I'm not done with you yet."

Ginjo than fired a beam of energy out of his sword at Nnoitra. Nnoitra was caught off guard by the attack but blocked the beam of energy none the less.

Nnoitra laughed and said, "Two traitors in one day. I could get used to this."

Ginjo than said, "Kiss my ass."

Ginjo began to charge up another beam of energy on the tip of his sword and yelled to Nelliel, "Get out of my way."  
>Ginjo yelled as he fired the beam of energy at Nnoitra. A surprised look appeared on Nnoitra's face as the attack overwhelmed his defense.<p>

The beam of energy caused an explosion that in turned caused Nnoitra to fly backwards.

Nnoitra landed flat on his back. Small burn marks appeared on his body.

"So you figured it out. When I'm in this form, only blasts of energy and kido could hurt me."

A puzzled look appeared on Nelliel's face, "What did you mean by saying 'in this form."

An irritated look appeared on Nnoitra's face and he said, "You will find out soon enough."

Nnoitra lifted his sword and charged at Ginjo. Ginjo blocked the sword and swung his sword at Nnoitra's head. Nnoitra ducked and said, "You still can't cut me."

Nnoitra yelled, "You're open," and swung his sword at Ginjo's chest. Nelliel sonidoed in front of Ginjo and blocked the sword.

Nnoitra than swung his sword at Nelliel's head and Nelliel blocked the sword.

Nnoitra jumped back and said, "You're so annoying Nelliel."

Nelliel ignored the comment and turned to Ginjo.

Ginjo said, "Thank you for saving me a few seconds ago."

"What else are traitors for?"

Ginjo nodded and said, "We have to come up with a combined attack."

Nelliel nodded and said, "I know."

Ginjo asked Nelliel, "How strong is your cero?"

"It is strong but it won't be enough against him."

Ginjo than said, "Just fire it on my go."

Nelliel nodded and faced Nnoitra.

Ginjo began to charge another beam of energy at the tip of his sword.

Nnoitra sarcastically said, "Not that attack again."

Ginjo yelled, "NOW."

Ginjo fired a red beam of energy and Nelliel fired a purple cero at Nnoitra.

Nnoitra lifted his sword and held it in front of his body.

Nnoitra than swung his sword at the two attacks. With all of the strength in his body, Nnoitra fended the two attacks off to the left.

Nnoitra gasped for energy and grinned.

Nnoitra said to Nelliel, "You just wasted your chance. You should have pounced on me when I was fending off Ginjo's bankai, you two shouldn't have attacked me at the same time."

A small grin appeared on Nelliel's face.

Nnoitra angrily asked "Why are you grinning? I just took down your attack. You are still an annoying…"

Nnoitra's eyes burst open and a look of agony appeared on his face.

The blue cero crashed straight through Nnoitra's back and out through his chest.

Nnoitra looked down at the hole in his chest and whispered, "What the-"

A yellow cero crashed straight through Nnoitra's back and out through his stomach.

Nnoitra fell to the ground as a voice said, "You would think that I would be laughing right now. I guess you are just supposed to savor revenge."

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and another Arrancar walked past the dying Nnoitra.

Grimmjow said to Nelliel, "Look's we made it right on time."

Tier Harribel stood behind Grimmjow and said, "Yes, we did."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono-Gakari<strong>


	92. Prelude to the Attack

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Palu and Ukyo are the only two outside characters used in this story. Palu is Sosuke Aizen's brother and Ukyo is Renji Abarai's father.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Soul Society <strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

The garganta behind Barragan opened. Right before Barragan could step into the garganta, the voice of a mad scientist was heard.

"Leaving the Soul Society without taking a single life is disgraceful. I expected you, of all people, to try and kill some these assholes."

Szayel Aporro Granz walked straight out of the garganta and said to the Soul Reapers, "We are going to stick around for a while and form a big dent in your forces' numbers."

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 92: Prelude to the Attack<strong>

* * *

><p>Barragan turned around and said to his comrade, "Szayel Aporro, what are you doing here?"<p>

"I have decided to tag along and do some service for Lord Aizen."

Barragan replied, "The service has already been done, we are leaving."

Szayel Aporro replied, "No, today is the eternal day. They invaded are territory, now it's our turn to do damage to theirs."  
>Sui Feng then yelled from the ground, "Who the hell do you think you are?"<p>

"I am Szayel Aporro Granz. The chief of Science for Lord Aizen's army and Espada number seven."

Mayuri then said, "Seven? Then your rank must have increased."

Szayel Aporro stared at Mayuri with a look of hatred in his eyes.

Barragan then said to Szayel Aporro, "I did not come here to fight."

Szayel Aporro then said, "That is true, but your fracciones did. "

Barragan turned around and stared at his fracciones, none of them were making eye contact with him.

Barragan then asked his fracciones in a serious tone, "You guys want to fight?"

The only fraccion that didn't nod his head was Choe Neng Poww.

Barragan nodded and said to everyone, "I have no intention of entering combat at this moment; I could never deprive my fracciones. This is my proposal."

Barragan paused before saying, "Every fracciones that wants to fight chooses one Soul Reaper to kill. Szayel Aporro you could do the same thing. If anyone that is not selected to fight tries to interfere, I will disintegrate the entire Seireitei."

Sui Feng then said, "You make it seem like we won't be any competition against your fracciones."

Barragan then said, "They are decibels to a God and you are all insignificant ants. So yes, you stand no chance against them."

Mayuri then said, "Calling yourself a God, doesn't that seem arrogant?

Barragan ignored the remark and asked Kyoraku, "Does this proposal satisfy you?"

Kyoraku sighed and said, "I guess."

Barragan nodded and turned to his fracciones, "Scatter."

Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Findorr Calius, Nirgge Parduoc and Ggio Vega all surveyed the field and surveyed their opponents.

Choe Neng Poww stood next to Barragan and Szayel Aporro.

Barragan asked Poww, "You're not interested in fighting?"

Poww responded by saying, "Not now. I'm feeling a tad lazy.

Barragan nodded and stared at the sky across him.

Findorr Calius stood across from Retsu Unohana.  
>Calius said, "I told you that I would come looking for a rematch."<p>

Unohana refused to make eye contact with the Arrancar.

Charlotte Chuhlhourne stood across from Isane Kotetsu.

Neither of the combatants said a word to each other and had their swords raised.

Nirgge Parduoc stood across from Marechiyo Omaeda. Both of the combatants grinned and believed that this was going to be an easy fight.

Ggio Vega stood across from Sui Feng.

Ggio said, "It's been a while Bitch."

Sui Feng responded, "I was hoping you would choose me. We have some unfinished business."

* * *

><p><strong>If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Royal Palace <strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

The Soul King's son walked over to the Soul King and asked, "Are you ready father?"

The Soul King heard the voice of Sosuke Aizen outside the room and said, "Yes."

At that moment, the door to the room that they were in burst open.

Sosuke Aizen walked into the room and stared the Soul King directly in the eyes.

Aizen said to the Soul King, "Hello… father."

The Soul King replied by saying, "You are not my son."

Aizen calmly said, "I had expected you to say that. To you, I am a disgrace to the royal blood line."

The Soul King's son then said, "You're not just a disgrace to father."

Aizen smiled and said, "Kenta, it's been a while since I've seen you."

Kenta responded by saying, "Those have been good years brothers."

Kenta than paused and pointed at Palu, "Whose that?"

An agitated look appeared on Palu's face and Aizen said, "That is your brother, Palu."

Kenta nodded and said, "I thought so. I never thought that you would be able to convince and Aizen to join you."

Palu intervened and said, "I didn't need to convinced."

"Neither did I," said a female voice.

Senjumaru Shutara entered the room with a grin on her face.

Kenta than said, "Shutara, I thought you were dead."

Shutara just grinned at him.

An irritated look appeared on Kenta's face and he said, "Shutara, you betrayed us, didn't you."

Shutara causally said, "The word 'betray' doesn't suite the occasion. The correct word is 'played."

Shutara then said, "I was never with you, I always served Lord Sosuke Aizen."

Kenta than said, "You bitch, my father and I trusted you with our lives."

Shutara then said, "Your lives are no longer in your own hands."

Kenta said, "We will see about that."

Kenta pulled out his sword and charged at Shutara. Palu stepped in front of Shutara and charged at Kenta. Before Kenta could even realize what was going on, Palu shoved his sword into Kenta's stomach.

Palu then whispered to Kenta, "If you die, I will not resurrect you."

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Grimmjow, Harribel, Nelliel, Ginjo, and Gin all talked to each other.

Harribel said to Gin, "I had heard that you had betrayed Aizen in your first life but I did not believe it."

"I had always planned it," Gin replied. "Tosen must have had an epiphany because I don't know why he joined me when he was resurrected."

Grimmjow then said, "There is just one thing I need to ask you, Gin."

Gin nodded his head.

Grimmjow asked, "How come Aizen had you resurrected, even though he knew that you would be his enemy?"

Gin grinned and said, "I think it was to cause some sort distraction."

Grimmjow nodded and asked, "So what should we-"

At that moment a pillar of spiritual energy appeared behind them.

A figure with four harms holding scythes was visible inside the pillar.

The figure said with a grin on his face, "You guys really didn't think that it would be that easy to defeat me, didn't you?"

Nelliel, Harribel, Ginjo, Gin, and Grimmjow all stared Nnoitra with serious looks on their faces.

Nnoitra had activated his Resurrección form. All of his wounds had been healed.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono-Gakari<strong>

* * *

><p>This was the chapter that was made to move the plot along. I understand if you found this chapter less interesting than other, but it was definitely critical that this chapter was made. The action starts next chapter.<p>

The title for the next chapter is, "Attack on the Soul Society." It will be released in one week.


	93. Attack on the Soul Society

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Palu and Ukyo are the only two outside characters used in this story. Palu is Sosuke Aizen's brother and Ukyo is Renji Abarai's father.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 93: Attack on the Soul Society<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Opening<span> Theme: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Soul Society <strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Barragan stared down at the battles with an intrigued look on his face. He was incredibly interested in seeing who would win the battle between Sui Feng and Ggio.

Szayel Aporro asked Barragan, "Are you sure that you don't want to fight?"

"Yes, I am sure. Lord Aizen gave me direct orders not to unleash my spiritual pressure in the Soul society."

"I see. Seeing as those orders have only been made to you, I am going to take advantage of this opportunity and kill and old friend."

Szayel Aporro stared down at the ground. His eyes met Mayuri's eyes. A grin formed on Szayel Aporro's face.

Charlotte Chuhlhourne stood across from Isane Kotetsu.

Neither of the combatants said a word to each other and had their swords raised.

Isane grinned and charged at Charlotte. The two swords collided and Charlotte said, "You're not going to beat me ugly."

Isane replied, "I was hoping that you weren't going to speak."

Charlotte grinned and said, "Someone as beautiful as I am doesn't have to remain silent for someone as ugly as you are. **Reina De Rosas. Sparkle."**

Unohana stood across from Findorr and said, "You friend is quite the diva, isn't he?"

"Well some people are just more beautiful than others."

"That isn't the case with us though. Both of our powers a graceful and beautiful; but they are both deadly as well."

Findorr grinned and said, "So you finally share my feelings. **Pinza Aguda."**

Marechiyo Omaeda stood across from Nirgge Parduoc.

Nirgge said to Marechiyo in an arrogant tone, "I'm not going to lose this time."

Omaeda grinned and said, "I just can't wait to see you transform into Muzzy again."

Nirgge angrily responded, "Fuck you."

Nirgge lifted his sword and said, **"Mamut. Trample."**

As Nirgge transformed into his resurreccion form, Omaeda lifted his sword and said, **"Crush. Gegetsuburi."**

Sui Feng stood across from Ggio Vega. The two combatants had serious looks on their faces.

Sui Feng said in a serious tone, "You look prepared."

Vega responded, "You do too."

Sui Feng then said, "Out of all of Barragan's fracciones, are the strongest?"

Ggio grinned and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"I am just curious. I like to know the ranks of the Arrancars I kill."

Ggio responded, "Trust me, you won't find my skills below par like last time."

"Oh yeah?"

Ggio nodded, "Out of all of the fracciones in Lord Aizen's army, I am the only one that thinks like an Espada. I am the only fracciones that has personal preservation of one's own life."

Sui Feng nodded and asked, "And how do you propose that?"

Ggio pulled down his shirt collar. The butterfly shaped stamps ran down his arms.

"I understand that if you manage to stab me with your shikai in these places again, I will die."

Ggio lifted his sword and said, "With that said, I must take the offensive. **Tigre Estoque. Bite off."**

Sui Feng watched with a serious look on her face as Ggio transformed into his resurreccion form.

Sui Feng raised her sword and said, "Sting all enemies to Death. **Suzumebachi."**

The stinger appeared on Sui Feng's hand as she said, "Let the carnage begin."

* * *

><p><strong>If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Soul Society <strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Sui Feng and Ggio stood across from each other ready for combat. Sui Feng pointed her stinger at Ggio and said,

"Get ready."

Ggio nodded. Attached to both of Ggio's wrists were medium sized squared-off blades.

Ggio said, "You're going to die bitch."

Sui Feng flash stepped in front of Ggio and swung her shikai at Ggio's right arm. Ggio moved the blade of his left wrist in front of his right arm and blocked the shikai.

Sui Feng jumped back before swing her shikai at Ggio's wrist again. Ggio once again blocked the Shikai and swung one his blades at Sui Feng's head.

Sui Feng ducked out of the way and said, "That was a nice move by you. But only an amateur would be able to counter attack so weakly."

"Shut up."

Sui Feng and Ggio charged at each other again. Sui Feng swung her shikai at Ggio's head while Ggio swung the blade on his right wrist at Sui Feng.

The two combatants clashed and blocked each other's attacks before quickly attacking each other again. Sui Feng and Ggio once again blocked each other's attacks and jumped backwards.

Sui Feng than said, "I would say that you have gotten stronger over the past few weeks, but I haven't even used any type of deadly power on you yet."

Ggio grinned and said, "Neither have I."

As this was going on, Charlotte Chuhlhourne placed his hands together in the shape of a heart and pointed his hands towards Isane.

Charlotte yelled, "**Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamourous Cero."**

The pink light zoomed towards Isane. Isane raised her sword and, using minimal effort, fended off the cero.

Charlotte looked impressed and said, "Well, Well, Well. This ugly lieutenant has some fight in her."

Retsu Unohana stared at Findorr with a look of anticipation on his face. Findorr's arms had been replaced with giant claws. These claws were arguable bugger than Findorr's body itself.

Findorr grinned and said, "From this day on, I will be known as the heroic fracciones that slayed one of the strongest Captains in the Gotei Thirteen."  
>Unohana replied in a harsh tone, "You said that last time and you failed miserably."<p>

Findorr grinned and pointed his right claw at Unohana.

Findorr than said, "Take this," before firing a wave of high pressure water at Unohana.

Unohana lifted her sword and blocked the wave of water before saying, "You are going to have to do way better than that."

Sui Feng swung her Shikai at Vega's head and Ggio blocked the shikai with the blade on his left wrist.

Ggio then swung one of his blades at Sui Feng's head and Sui Feng blocked the sword with her Shikai.

Sui Feng then swung her shikai Ggio's right arm and Ggio blocked the sword with the blade on his left wrist.

Ggio said, "Nice try," before swing the blade at Sui Feng's chest. Sui Feng dodged the blade and swung her shikai at Ggio's left arm.

Ggio blocked the shikai with the blade on his right wrist and jumped backwards.

Sui Feng said, "You are lasting longer than I thought."

Ggio quickly said, "You haven't even seen anything yet."

Sui Feng, "Neither have you. However, I have no intention of showing you my full power."

Ggio replied by saying, "Is that so?"

Sui Feng nodded.

Ggio than said, "I wonder who taught you that strategy. Was it the head Captain, or the beautiful woman whose boyfriend you tried to kill… what was her name; oh yeah. Yoruichi Shihōin.

Sui Feng's eyes widened, "What did you just say?"

Ggio grinned and said, "Lady Yoruichi would not be proud of you right now."

Sui Feng twitched. A bizarre look appeared on her face.

Marechiyo Omaeda, who was battling Nirgge Parduoc, sensed a drastic change in his Captain's spiritual pressure and starred at Sui Feng.

Sui Feng's mouth was wide open and she said to Vega in a shocked tone, "Don't ever talk about Lady Yoruichi like that."

Without any hesitation Sui Feng charged at Vega with an insane look on her face.

Omaeda immediately yelled, "Don't do it Captain it is a trap."

Sui Feng screamed, "YOU BASSTARDD," as Vega swung the blade on his right wrist straight through the outer part of Sui Feng's stomach.

A small amount of blood flew into the air.

Vega calmly said, "A few inches deeper and you would have been dead."

Sui Feng showed no signs of pain. He face only showed shock.

"No one insults Lady Yoruichi. If you want to go all out, then I will gladly cut out your throat."

Sui Feng pointed her Shikai at Vega and said, "Common; let's finish this."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono-Gakari<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This story is about to enter its darkest phase. Over the final five chapters of the Decimation Arc, over ten characters are going to die. Some of these characters will be antagonists, and some of these characters are protagonists. I can guarantee you that you won't see most of these deaths coming.<strong>

**Next chapter is titled, "Attack: Sui Feng vs. Ggio Vega."**


	94. Attack: Sui Feng's Death Move

**The longest chapter of the entire Story. Please read this chapter in its entirety. If you just skip to the end then you will have no clue what is going and will be very confused. Trust the writer on this one. **

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon.**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Palu and Ukyo are the only two outside characters used in this story. Palu is Sosuke Aizen's brother and Ukyo is Renji Abarai's father.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Soul Society (Approximately Fifty Feet Above the Ground) <strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Sui Feng charged at Vega with an insane look on her face.

Omaeda immediately yelled, "Don't do it Captain. It's a trap."

Sui Feng screamed, "YOU BASSTARDD," as Vega swung the blade on his right wrist straight through the outer part of Su Feng's stomach.

A small amount of blood flew into the air.

Vega calmly said, "A few inches deeper and you would have been dead,"

Sui Feng showed no signs of pain. He face only showed shock.

"No one insults Lady Yoruichi. If you want to go all out, then I will gladly cut out your throat."

Sui Feng pointed her Shikai at Vega and said, "Common; let's finish this."

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 94: Attack: Sui Feng's Death Move<strong>

* * *

><p>Vega grinned, "Show me everything you got. You will die at my hands."<p>

Sui Feng pointed her shikai to the ground and said, **"Mukyū Shunkō."**

Wind began to storm around Sui Feng as a small grin formed on her face. "Mukyu Shunko; also known as the ultimate flash cry. This technique is used only for hand to hand combat. So whatever you have up your sleeve, you better pray to god that it is not sword based."

"It is sword-based. But you would be surprised how efficient it is."

Sui Feng screamed as she charged at Ggio with immense speed.

Sui Feng swung her Shikai at Ggio and a large gust of wind immediately surrounded the two fighters.

Ggio desperately lifted the blade on his left wrist and blocked the attack.

Sui Feng than aimed her Shikai at Ggio's eye and the Arrancar barely managed to lift the blade on his right wrist just in time to stop the attack.

Sui Feng then said, "This is for wasting my time,"

Sui Feng lifted the stinger on her hand and pointed it at Ggio's neck. With all the strength in her body, the Captain of the Stealth Force swung the Shikai at Ggio's Neck.

Ggio's response was swift.

The arrancar moved the blade on his right wrist in front of his neck and quickly blocked the shikai, and then proceeded to swing the blade on his other wrist at Sui Feng's head.

Sui Feng was barely able to realize what Ggio had done and desperately dodged her head out of the way.

Ggio's blade missed Sui Feng's forehead by inches.

Sui Feng gasped at the close call.

Ggio grinned.

The wind around the two combatants had died down. Sui Feng, still wounded from Ggio's earlier attack, stared at the Arrancar in disbelief. Her fastest attack, the pride of the stealth force, had failed to wound a fracciones.

Sui Feng said to herself in a shocked tone, "Maybe they were right. Maybe I am not worthy to be a friend of Lady Yoruichi."

Sui Feng suddenly had a quick vision of her life over one hundred years ago. In her eyes, she saw visions of clips of hollow expeditions that she and Yoruichi had gone on. They were strong shinigami, they fast shinigami, they were efficient shinigami, and most importantly, they had bonded. A bond stronger than any bond that Sui Feng had ever shared before.

Sui Feng than had a quick vision of the day she realized that Yoruichi had abandoned her. How empty she felt. How she went on the rampage to capture Urahara due to Yoruichi betraying her for him. Although she never admitted to everyone, Sui Feng even confessed to herself that she had no interest to ever show Urahara kindness after his return to the soul society.

Still, she had forgiven Yoruichi shortly after her return. That was until…

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Twenty First Day of Summer (Hours before Urahara and Hisagi's Arrest) **

Sui Feng sat in a room privately with Urahara. Urahara was uncomfortably pacing in front of Sui Feng as he tried to pitch to her the motives of why he wanted to go Hueco Mundo.

"Listen, there are two lieutenants in Hueco that are going to die if we don't do anything. Aizen has already sent other Soul Reapers into the Soul Society to spy on us. We have to make a move now before it's too late."

"Then you could go alone," Sui Feng responded in an angry tone. "I am pretty sure that you have realized this already but your well being means absolutely nothing to me. I am still angry at Hachi for not fulfilling his deal to trap you in a kido barrier for a month."

"Look I agreed to do it for a week. A month was just a little too much for my division… and trust me I don't Yoruichi coming with me to Hueco Mundo more than you know. I don't need her getting hurt on me."

"Why are you so worried about her well being? It's not like you two are married."

Urahara looked at Sui Feng with a confused look on his face. "She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what."

Urahara closed his eyes and said, "Yoruichi is pregnant with my baby."

Urahara paused before saying, "Your best friend is going to be a mother."

…

From that day on, I never forgave Lady Yoruichi for what she did. I understand her desire to have a child, and I know that she has always had affection for Urahara, but this was a betrayal that I never saw coming. I had forgiven Lady Yoruichi for the past, but I never thought that she would choose that scum bag over me again. **(Back to Present Time)**

Sui Feng stood across from Vega and thought to herself, "From that day on, I made a vow to kill Urahara at all costs. No one, especially not a fracciones, will ever get in the way of that."

Sui Feng charged at Vega.

* * *

><p><strong>If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Soul Society (Approximately Fifty Feet Above the Ground)<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Sui Feng swung her Shikai at Vega's head. Vega blocked the Shikai and jumped back.

Vega then said, "I'm glad that you finally snapped out of that little day dream of yours. Normally I would attack person when they are having a flashback, but you… I want you to look at me when I kill you.

Sui Feng stared straight into Vega's eyes and said, "I have had enough of you."

Sui Feng once again swung her Shikai at Vega's head. Vega quickly blocked the Shikai with one of his blades and swung his right blade at Sui Feng's right shoulder.

The blade made contact with Sui Feng's shoulder, but she didn't appear to notice.

Ggio then said, "It's weird. When I trained for this rematch, I honestly didn't think that I would be able to deal with your Shikai so easily. The only sane move that you have left now is your Bankai."

Sui Feng stared at Ggio with an angry look on her face as he then said, "With that being said, you should know that I know every single detail about your Bankai and I am ready to counter it… However, there is your second Bankai."

Sui Feng's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?"

"I am shocked that it took you this long to realize it, but we have had more than one spy working for us. If you had any intelligence, you would have been wondering how I knew so much about your original Bankai. I don't recall you ever using it against me."

Ggio Vega grinned and said, "You and your Soul Reaper friends are so clueless. It's clear that your friend, Yoruichi, and her boyfriend are the brains of your operations, and even they don't know about our expansive network of spies."

Vega paused and said, "Not that you will ever have the chance to tell them. You will be dead in a couple of minutes."

Sui Feng's eyes widened and she charged at Ggio. With all the strength in her body, Sui Feng swung her Shikai at Ggio's head.

Ggio blocked the Shikai with the blade on his right wrist and quickly dashed his left wrist towards Sui Feng's body.

Sui Feng had no time to react and Ggio once again slashed Sui Feng across the stomach.

Despite the fact that blood was pouring out of her stomach, Sui Feng maintained her balance.

Sui Feng flash stepped backwards about twenty feet and said, "**Bankai. ****Jakuhō Raikōben**."

The stringer on Sui Feng's finger quickly disappeared in a flash before a huge gust of wind and spiritual energy surrounded Sui Feng. The spiritual energy quickly disappeared and an incredibly large, gold colored missile appeared on Sui Feng's right arm.

Ggio grinned and said, "I am slightly disappointed. I was hoping to see your second Bankai. Like I already said; I know how to counter this."

Ggio clamped the two blades on his hands together and said, "**Tigre Estoque De Yuaru Sasa."**

Ggio entered his true battle form. His muscle mass increased greatly and the two blades on his wrist combined into one, extremely large, wide, sharp, silver piece of metal attached to his right hand.

Ggio pointed the large, sharp piece of metal at Sui Feng and said, "This is my resurrection power."

Sui Feng angrily asked, "Is it a sword or a shield."

Ggio grinned and said, "You will soon find out."

Sui Feng nodded and pointed the missile at Ggio's body.

Ggio pointed his new power at Sui Feng and said, "To the death."

Sui Feng took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"This is for you… Lady Yoruichi."

Sui Feng fired the missile at Ggio. Ggio grinned as he fired the sharp, large piece of metal at the missile.

Sui Feng eyes widened as she said, "No way!"

The large piece of metal collided head on with the missile…

_**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**_

The force of the explosion flew Sui Feng backwards. Smoke, fire, and spiritual energy erupted into the air like a wild fire.

All the combatants in the Soul Society stopped their battles and stared at the explosion in shock.

Marechiyo Omaeda, who was battling Nirgge Parduoc, stared at the explosion in shock. That was when he realized that something wasn't right.

Ōmaeda whimpered to himself, "Captain."

Nirgge, who stood across from Ōmaeda, began to laugh.

The smoke and fire began to disappear.

Vega stood fifty feet above the ground, grinning. There were some minor burn marks on him but nothing else.

Ggio Vega stared at the commander of the stealth force with a look of victory in his eyes.

The explosion had pinned Sui Feng to the walls of a nearby building. The large silver sword that Ggio had called his resurrection power was lodged deep in her chest.

Sui Feng's eyes stared into space. A little blood dripped out of her mouth.

Ggio quietly said, "It's over."

Ggio quickly pulled the large piece of metal out of Sui Feng's chest. Blood splattered in the air and onto Ggio's shirt.

Sui Feng fell to the ground and hit the concrete below with a loud thud.

The dying Sui Feng had one final flash back.

**Location: Soul Society**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer (Beginning of the Civil War)**

Ichigo said to Urahara, "Let's get out of here."

Urahara said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Common everyone. I know where the entrance to the garganta is."

Sui Feng then yelled at Urahara, "NOT SO FAST TRAITOR." Sui Feng flash stepped in front of Urahara and swung her sword at him, however Hisagi (who had been standing next to Urahara with his sword already raised), blocked Sui Feng's sword with his own.

Sui Feng said to Hisagi, "Hisagi if you know what's best for you I suggest you get out of my way."

Hisagi then said, "No. It is because of Urahara and Yoruichi that I have two Bankais. They are the reason that this is all possible. You are not going to stop Captain Urahara from going to Hueco Mundo. Even if that means that I am going to have to fight you."

Sui Feng then turned around to Yoruichi and said, "Yoruichi, are you going to go to Hueco Mundo?"

Yoruichi said, "I am sorry Sui Feng, but this is what I have to do."

Tears started to form in Sui Feng's eyes and said, "I thought you were my friend."

Yoruichi said, "You are like a sister to me Sui Feng, but I love Kisuke. I have to go with him."

Everyone that was going to Hueco Mundo began to walk away from the Head Quarters.

Yoruichi solemnly said to the Captain of the Stealth Force, "I am truly sorry Sui Feng."

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer (End of Flashback)**

Sui Feng quietly said t to herself, "I never acknowledged her apology. The last time Lady Yoruichi ever saw me, I was angry."

More blood flew out of Sui Feng's mouth.

Ggio floated to the ground and stood above the dying Sui Feng.

Ggio then said, "Who would have thought that it would have ended this way? The merciless leader of the Stealth force dying at the hands of a fracciones."

Ggio lifted the large piece of metal above his head and said, "Time to send you straight to…"

The large spiked ball rammed into Ggio's torso and threw him backwards at least twenty feet. The Arrancar landed on the ground motionless.

Sui Feng stared at her lieutenant with a look of minor confusion.

The dying Captain said in a whisper "Ōmaeda, what happened to your opponent?"

Omaeda responded in a serious tone, "Defeated."

"That fast?"

Omaeda silently nodded.

A faint smile appeared on Sui Feng's face. "That's good… I would expect nothing less from the new leader of the Stealth Force."

"Don't say that," Omaeda quickly replied, "Help is on the way."

Omaeda stared up in the sky and look at Unohana, who was desperately trying to defeat Findorr. Findorr had an insane grin on his face and Ōmaeda realized that the Arrancar was intentionally stalling Unohana. Omaeda desperately looked around for Hachigen Ushōda, but could not see any sign on him.

"Stop trying to look for help," Sui Feng whispered. "I'm long gone."

The look on Omaeda's face quickly changed from serious to nervous.

"Tell me Ōmaeda, did I make the Onmitsukidō proud over the past hundred years."

A stunned Ōmaeda repeatedly nodded, "You have been the greatest leader the Onmitsukidō has ever had."

Sui Feng once again faintly smiled and whispered, "You're so full of shit Omaeda. Just like the girl that I dedicated my entire life too."

The faint smile of Sui Feng's face went away.

"Just promise me one thing Ōmaeda."

Ōmaeda nodded with a stern, sad look on his face.

"Tell her that I am sorry… Lady Yoruichi."

Sui Feng's eyes slowly closed. The blood stopped dripping out of her mouth.

Ōmaeda stared at Sui Feng's dead body with a sad look of shock on his face.

A couple of tears fell out of his eyes.

Ōmaeda stared at Sui Feng's body again and it all sunk in.

More tears flowed out of Ōmaeda's eyes as he solemnly whimpered, "Captain."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hanabi by Ikimono-Gakari<strong>

* * *

><p>The downfall has only begun. The next four chapters will see the deaths of at least ten more characters that you have come to know and love. I am sorry about the delay for the release of this chapter but as you can see, this is the longest chapter of the story. The names of the next four episodes are below.<p>

Episode 95: "Crumbling of Hueco Mundo."

Episode 96: "The History of the Sosuke Aizen."

Episode 97: "The Massacre." Major warning in advance! This episode is going to feature a lot of brutal deaths.

Episode 98: "Season Finale: The Decimation."

There will be a Season Six and it will be the final story arc. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I intend to have Episode 95 published within the next two weeks.


	95. Clash of the Warriors

**The longest chapter of the entire Story... Again. **

**Please read this chapter in its entirety. If you just skip to the end then you will have no clue what is going and will be very confused.**

**Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon.**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Palu, Kenta, and Ukyo are the only two outside characters used in this story. Palu and Kenta are Sosuke Aizen's brothers and Ukyo is Renji Abarai's father.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 95: Clash of the Warriors<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Soul Society <strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Omaeda stared at his dead captain with a solemn look on his face.

The new leader of the stealth force said to himself, "I may have dreamed of this moment, but I never actually imagined that it would happen."

At that moment, a loud cough was heard. Ggio, using his sword to help him gain momentum, stood back up.

Ggio said with a mild grin on his face, "So you tried to save your Captain eh? Well I didn't work."

Ggio raised his sword and said, "The only thing that you managed to do was gain an extra opponent."

Ōmaeda turned around to see Nirgge stand back up too.

"I guess my attacks weren't strong enough to kill you guys."

Omaeda raised his Shikai and said, "I am going to kill you both for my Captain."

Up in the sky, several Captains stared down at Sui Feng's dead body in shock. Most of the Captains didn't know how to react.

Captain Kyoraku stared at Sui Feng's body with a disturbed look on his face.

Barragan then said to Kyoraku, "You are not thinking of avenging her, right?"

Kyoraku stared at Barragan for a brief moment and said, "I don't see the point? About an hour ago she was my enemy. I understand that she was a Soul Reaper, but to be honest I still don't know how I feel about those that were loyal to the Head Captain during the revolt."

Barragan nodded and said, "I understand that. Besides, had you decided to interfere in the battles, I would have been forced to take action."

Kyoraku nodded and said, "The last thing any of us needs, is for you to disintegrate the entire soul society."

Shinji Hirako stared at Sui Feng's dead body in shock and said to himself, "A captain actually died."

Unohana continued to fight Findorr and said to herself, "Dammit. I can't believe that this happened. Why am I having such a hard time with this fraccion?"

Most of the other captains in the soul society however, did not really express remorse. It had been no more than a couple hours ago since the Civil War and many of the Captain's had not truly declared her their ally.

Back on the ground, Ggio and Nirgge charged at Omaeda and swung their swords at him. Omaeda desperately blocked off the two attacks and said to himself,

"I can take Nirgge, but Sui Feng's killer is too strong. Still, I have to attempt to kill him or Captain Sui Feng would have just died in vain."

Suddenly, Captain Unohana appeared on the ground right next to Ōmaeda and blocked Ggio's sword swing.

Unohana said, "I understand that the two of us have to fight three opponents. But I prefer to have the two strongest ones if you don't mind."

Omaeda nodded as Unohana said, "Don't get me wrong, Ggio is your kill. However, the fact that a fracciones managed to kill a Captain concerns me and I have no choice but to retaliate with a deathblow."

Findorr landed next to Unohana. The fracciones had a large wound going down his stomach.

Unohana said to Findorr, "You shoudln't find this as an insult. Preventing me from healing Sui Feng was the final cause of her death. I want to tell you to stand down, however I can't find in myself to let you live anymore."

Unohana turned to Ggio and Findorr and said, "The time has come for me to put an end to this. I am going to kill you both with the final strike of my sword."

**Location: Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Nnoitra charged at Grimmjow and Nelliel and swung his six scythe shaped swords at them. The two arrancars blocked Nnoitra's sword and lifted their own swords.

Nelliel charged at Nnoitra and swung her sword at his head. Nnoitra grinned as he blocked the Nelliel's sword.

Grimmjow charged at Nnoitra and swung his sword at his head, and Nnoitra blocked that and swung his swords at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow desperately placed his sword in front of his chest and blocked Nnoitra's swords.

Ginjo then jumped into the fray and swung his sword at Nnoitra's chest. Nnoitra effortlessly blocked the sword and attempted to parlay with his six swords, but all of them were promptly blocked by Gin.

Grimmjow once again charged at Nnoitra, who once again blocked his sword.

Harribel charged at Nnoitra and swung her sword at his chest. Nnoitra let the sword bounce of his Hierro and grinned.

Nnoitra jumped back and said, "I could have just killed you. Right then and now."

Harribel's fracciones appeared behind her as she asked, "Then why didn't you?"

"You will find out soon enough. There is a reason why I am only toying with you children."

Ginjo, who now stood in front of Gin, interrupted Nnoitra and said, "I for one don't need to know this reason."

Gin than said to Ginjo, "Ginjo, I need you to get out of my way."

Gin eye's narrowed as he pointed his sword at Nnoitra,

"**Shinso. Shoot to Kill."**

Gin's blade shot towards Nnoitra at an incredibly fast speed.

Nnoitra grinned as the blade raced towards him.

Suddenly, Tesla appeared in front of Nnoitra and deflected gin's shikai with his own sword.

Nnoitra's eyes narrowed at the site of this and most of his opponents had looks of shock on their faces.

Tesla then turned to Nnoitra and said, "I know that it is not my place to interfere with your battles, but please allow me to join this fight."

* * *

><p><strong>If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Hueco Mundo <strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Nnoitra had an irritated look on his face.

"No. You can leave everyone to me. I want you to observe everything that you are about to see. I want you to closely examine every life that I am about to end."

Tesla than said, "But master, I have been training for so long. At least let me kill one of them."

Nnoitra then said with a serious tone, "I understand that you have been training, but these rats all deserve to die by my hands. Nothing will prevent that."

"What about us…?"

A large surge of spiritual pressure surrounded the area.

A slight grin appeared on Nnoitra's face at the new arrivals.

Kenpachi Zaraki, followed by Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika walked towards the combatants.

Nnoitra said, "So you final came, Zaraki Kenpachi. The slayer of my former life. I have been waiting for you."

Kenpachi grinned and said, "I should feel so honored. I came here to do one thing, and it wasn't to rescue a pair of wimpy lieutenants."

Nnoitra raised his sword and said, "You and I were never made to do dialogue, were we?"

"Ha ha ha." Kenpachi raised his sword. "Amen to that."

Kenpachi charged at Nnoitra and Nnoitra stormed past the four enemies surrounding him.

Kenpachi and Nnoitra clashed swords with such force that the spiritual energy from the resulting collision formed a wave of wind that gusted across all of Hueco Mundo.

Kenpachi laughed and said, "I have been waiting for this all day. That lame ass captain I face earlier isn't anywhere as strong as you are, as strong as I am, as strong as a warrior."

Nnoitra replied, "I don't know what you're talking about but I like the sound of it."

Nnoitra and Kenpachi swung their swords at each other again.

The sound of the two swords clashing echoed throughout all of Hueco Mundo.

Ikkaku walked about thirty feet away from Kenpachi and pointed his sword at Tesla.

"I heard that you were looking for an opponent."

Tesla let out a short laugh and said, "You? You are a measly third seat."

"And you are no more than a fucking fracciones."

Tesla grinned and said, "You'll do."

"Like our superiors, we are not supposed to do dialogue."

Both Tesla and Ikkaku screamed as they charged at each other, "WE ARE JUST SUPPOSED TO GO FOR THE KILL."

Gin, Ginjo, Nelliel, Grimmjow, and Harribel watched the battles unfold with looks of amusement on their faces.

Harribel then asked, "Should we go back to fighting Nnoitra."

Yumichika, who heard Harribel's question, answered, "Let my Captain get some steam off first. His last opponent turned out to be extremely disappointing and he's been itching for a good fight."

Ginjo then said, "Well I see the carnage of the eleventh division is still intact."

Yumichika's eyes sparkled in response to hearing that.

Kenpachi and Nnoitra continued to swing their sword at each other. Every time their swords collided spiritual pressure wildly dispersed across Hueco Mundo.

Kenpachi hysterically laughed and said, "You don't know how much fun I'm having. This is the first time that I have had an even opponent since Aizen's invasion."

Nnoitra continued to grin and said, "That fun will soon end for you. So you better savor it."

Kenpachi then said, "As if."

Nnoitra swung his sword at Kenpachi's head. Rather than blocking the sword with his one zanpakto, Kenpachi ducked out of the way.

"You're open."

Kenpachi swung his sword straight across Nnoitra's chest.  
>Nnoitra grinned as the sword bounced off his chest like it had hit a thick, metal wall.<p>

Kenpachi then said, "I figured that would be your resurrection power. You can't be cut."

Nnoitra replied, "You catch on fast."

"Well then, that's going to make killing you a lot harder."

"You don't say."

Kenpachi and Nnoitra once again clashed swords. As soon as the swords collided, Kenpachi lifted his sword and swung it down towards Nnoitra. Nnoitra let the sword bounce off his skull and said,

"Nice try."

Kenpachi grinned and said, "I'll figure out some way to kill you."

Nnoitra then said, "Well you better figure it out fast because Lord Aizen has all of us on a strict time schedule."

Kenpachi then said, "I bet he does."

Nnoitra then said, "It doesn't matter however, I disobeyed Aizen before. If wanted to punish me, he wouldn't even know where to start."

"It probably wouldn't even be Aizen though," intervened Ginjo, "It would be his twisted brother."

Nnoitra chuckled and said, "I will admit Palu has his way with violence. But I respect him none the less."

"Respect? That monster doesn't deserve anyone's respect," said Ginjo with an angry tone in his voice. "After I am done with you, I am going to hunt that weasel down and stick my sword down his throat."

Nnoitra then said, "Sticking a sword down someone's throat. That seems very interesting. I don't even want to go into the several different ways that could kill someone... but it doesn't matter, he's an Aizen. Lord Aizen would destroy you before you would even be able to touch his brother."

Nnoitra paused and asked, "By the way, what do you mean by 'after you are done with me?' Does that imply that you intend to interfere with my fight against the only warrior that the Soul Society has ever managed to produce."

Ginjo nodded and said, "Yes, it does."

Grimmjow then said with a grin on his face, "I'm down with this too. You don't know how long I have been waiting to kill you."

Nelliel then said, "It's a shame that it has to end this way, you do deserve a better death than being outnumbered and killed."

Harribel followed close by her fracciones, walked towards Nnoitra and said, "I'll be the first one to draw blood."

That's when a splash of blood appeared in the air… followed by a severed arm.

Harribel gasped and stared at her right shoulder. Blood flooded out of it and landed on the ground below her."

Nnoitra held his sword in front of Harribel's face and said, "I would expect you to be the one person here to understand how annoying it is to be out numbered in battle."

For a few moments, everyone stared at Nnoitra with a look of hatred on their faces, that was when a barrier appeared around Harribel's body and a female voice yelled, "**Sōten Kisshun**."

Orihime and Uryu appeared and stared at the battle ground in shock.

A stern look appeared on Harribel's face as Orihime regenerated her right arm.

Kenpachi then said, "Geez, so much for my one on one battle."

Kenpachi turned to Ikkaku and Tesla, who had briefly halted their fight. "Some people have all of the luck."

Nnoitra asked Uryu, "So, you're the Quincy aren't you? Do you intend to join this fight too?"

Uryu nodded and said, "Yes, but I am not alone."

Uryu and Orihime turned around.

Behind them was a tall Soul Reaper who held an unconscious lieutenant.

Kenpachi then said to the soul Reaper, "I was wondering where you had gone. You wondered off a couple of second after our battle with fraccion."

Ichigo held and unconscious Rukia in his arms and said to Kenpachi, "Sorry we took so long. Uryu and Orihime found Rukia unconscious while they were leaving the tower, and I had felt their spiritual pressure as they were leaving the building."

Ichigo put down Rukia and grabbed his zanpakto. A bow and arrow appeared in Uryu's hands and the two friends walked towards Kenpachi and stood next to him.

Kenpachi, Uryu, Ichigo, Ginjo, Gin, Grimmjow, Nelliel, Harribel formed a circle around Nnoitra.

Harribel's three fracciones followed closely behind her.

Nnoitra looked at his circle of opponents and said, "Eleven shit stains all ganging up on one warrior. I am going to have a fun time kill every single one of you."

The twelve combatants raised their weapons.

**Location: Inside the Tower of Hueco Mundo **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Shuhei Hisagi desperately ran up the staircase inside the Tower of Hueco Mundo.

The captain had an obvious look of panic on his face. He has searched seven different floors and had entered seven different combat rooms and had failed to find even one ally lingering ally or enemy.

He didn't know whether or not he was just unlucky or if tall of the Espadas were waiting on one floor to ambush the Soul Reapers.

Hisagi continued to run up the staircase when he heard the sound of a door crash open.

The Soul Reaper dashed through the opening and sprinted straight past the Captain.

In a flash reaction, Hisagi grabbed the speeding Soul Reaper and stopped her in her tracks.

A couple of tears appeared in Hisagi's eyes.

Shuhei Hisagi clutched his lieutenant and said, "I finally found you."

Tears streamed down Momo's face as she desperately hugged Hisagi.

**Location: Royal Palace**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Aizen stared at his brothers with a look of curiosity on his face. Palu pulled his sword out of Kenta's stomach and said,

"Let's do this in a separate room."

Kenta looked at his brother with hate in his eyes and nodded.

Palu and Kenta flash stepped into the hallway where Nimaiya laid dead and raised their swords.

Inside the combat room, Sosuke Aizen stood across from the Soul King with a look of interest on his face.

Aizen asked his father, "Did you ever imagine that it would all end this way?"

The Soul King Replied, "The day you were born."

Aizen smiled and said, "The day I was born you say?"

"Moments like these make me wonder why I never reflect on my past."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono-Gakari<strong>

* * *

><p>With that, the longest episode of Espadas Reborn has come to an end. I am incredibly sorry for the month long delay. I hope to complete the next episode before Thanksgiving. I just want to warn everyone that these next three chapters are going to feature the deaths of atleast ten major charcters. This story, especially in two chapters, is about to get a lot darker. A lot of deaths are going to happen out of no where. Some of these deaths will be protagonists, some will be antagonists.<p>

Here are the names for the next three episodes

Episode 96: "The History of the Sosuke Aizen."

Episode 97: "The Massacre." This episode is going to feature a lot of brutal deaths.

Episode 98: "Season Finale: The Decimation."

I hope to have the next chapter released prior to Thanksgiving, and if possible I hope to release "The Massacre," on Thanksgiving. Trust me when I say it will probably be the most memorable chapter of my story, and most likely the most memorable chapter of Bleach fanfiction. I'm serious, be prepared for violence!


	96. The History of Sosuke Aizen

Opening Theme: No Opening Theme this Episode

**Well this is something that has never been attempted before on fanfiction so prepare for a chapter that will be one of my proudest works. Today, we dive deep into the Soul of Sosuke Aizen as the conflict Aizen and the Soul King finally reaches its end. With only one chapter left before the massacre in Hueco Mundo, there will be no loose ends left to tie up in the Royal Palace. **

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: This is a very brutal story with a lot of deaths and gross scenes. This story is rated T but could be rated M very soon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Aizen smiled and said to the King of Souls, "The day I was born you say? Moments like these make me wonder why I never reflect on my past."<strong>

** The Soul King grinned and Aizen began to twitch and his body jerked forward.**

** Aizen's smile quickly disappeared and he desperately yelled, "What's happening?"**

**Aizen's eyes widened. The past rushed through those eyes like a gust of wind and Aizen felt himself becoming one with the wind. Aizen soared up into the clear blue sky. All that lay below him, was a sea of his memories.**

_**Special Episode #96: The History of Sosuke Aizen  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Royal Palace<strong>

**Date: Over One Hundred Years Ago**

The air was clean. A light yellow sun sprinkled rays of warmth into the large waiting room. A young boy with dark black hair and a tall, skinny body looked out the palace window with a look of anticipation on his face. He marveled in his homeland and what had become of it. Peaceful, relaxing, safe. It was his home.

A crowd of happy citizens cheered behind him. At the head of the room stood the Soul King and his beautiful wife. In her arms was her beautiful newborn son wrapped in light pink blanket.

The Soul King turned to his wife and nodded at her. The beautiful woman, who had straight black hair and had the body of a thirty year old, walked away from her husband and towards the young boy.

The beautiful young woman smiled at the boy and said, "Sosuke, would you like to meet your new brother?"

Sosuke Aizen smiled and gently clutched his brother's hand as his mother whispered to him, "His name is Palu. It means miracle."

The young Sosuke quietly repeated, "Palu," before whispering, "No matter what happens to us, I will always protect you."

Sosuke's mom then whispered into his ear, "As will I."

Sosuke stared at his infant brother, who now smiling, before turning to his mother and beaming at her. At the front of the room stood the gleaming Soul King. Everyone else in the room cheered as the most powerful family that ever existed welcomed its new member.

**Location: Royal Palace**

**Date: Four Years After the Previous Scene**

The nine year old Sosuke Aizen trained with his four year old brother in the combat room. They were using wooden swords and neither of them was trying to hurt the other. They were just trying to prove their skills to their father.

Sosuke however, didn't have to prove anything to his father. By the age of six, Sosuke had become to youngest Soul Reaper ever to master Shikai. No one knew about this though other than his parents and his brother. His father refused to tell anyone else as he feared that he would be politically pressured into forcing his son to join the Gotei Thirteen if anyone ever found out about Sosuke's talents. The Soul King also used his powers to prevent the true effects of Aizen's shikai from ever harming him, his wife, and his sons. They were the only people to ever be immune from Kyōka Suigetsu.

The King of Souls watched his sons train with a glimmer of hope and pure happiness in his eyes. They were his pride and joy, and as his two sons playfully swung their wooden swords at each other, he began to think about the permanent era of peace that he thought he had begun.

So every day, he and sons would go into the same combat room, and the Soul King would happily watch his two sons enjoy the art of sword fighting. As the years went by, the wooden swords turned to metal zanpaktos, and just three years later Sosuke managed to achieve bankai, while Palu managed to master his Shikai.

The two brothers grinned at each other with looks of true pride on their faces, and happily looked at their father. This was the same way they looked at him after every single practice.

This tradition went on for two more years, until the day Palu achieved Bankai. Upon Palu's success, Sosuke immensely congratulated his brother, but when the two turned around to see their father's reactions, their father was not there.

Sosuke and his younger brother walked out of the combat room and went to their parent's room, thinking that maybe their father had just fallen ill for the day. But that wasn't it.

When the two opened the door to their parent's bedroom, all they saw was their mother lying on her bed, hysterically crying. She was surrounded by all five members of the Royal Guard.

Palu, who was only eight, was seemingly unable to comprehend the situation. Sosuke however, had caught on right away. His father had fallen in love with another woman. His father wanted to make a family with another woman.

Sosuke turned to his brother and said with a cold chill in his voice, "Common Palu, we have to go see our 'father."

Sosuke and Palu silently walked out the room.

**Time: Ten Minutes Later**

Sosuke and Palu walked into a large, private house that his father had claimed was the headquarters for the Royal Guard. Sosuke Always knew that it was a lie but never commented on it.

Sosuke and Palu eventually encountered a locked door and Sosuke immediately pulled out his zanpakto.

Without any hesitation Sosuke swung his zanpakto against the door and the door shattered into several pieces.

Sosuke and Palu's eyes widened in shock at what they saw. Their father, the honorable Soul King, was lounged against a large bed with his shirt off and his arms draped around another women wearing only a two piece bikini.

The young woman instinctively shrieked in shock and ran into the next room.

Sosuke and Palu stared at their father for minutes. The man only bored a deep look of shame on his face.

Palu whispered in a frightened tone, "Dad?"

The Soul King Stared at his young son but did not respond.

Sosuke silently walked passed his brother and his father and entered the next room where the woman his father was having the affair with sat.

Sosuke stiffly asked the woman, "What is your name?"

The woman responded in a stern tone, "Nejimi."

Sosuke said in a serious tone "You are to stay away from my father. All you will ever do is bring a bad reputation to my family."

Nejimi replied in a bitter tone, "You don't understand. This has been going on for years my child."

"Don't call me your child."

Nejimi grinned and said, "You may as well be my son, my affair with your father started way before you were born."

Sosuke calmly replied, "Shut up. I know I am not your son, I have my mother's and so does Palu."

Nejimi then said, "Does it matter? After today you will both legally be my sons."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Your father and I have been having this affair far longer than I can remember. But today, the Soul King has chosen me over your mother."

Sosuke replied in a calm tone, "He wouldn't do that. If word ever got out that my father ever cheated on my beautiful mother, he would lose all of his supporters."

Nejimi then said, "I know… it is a good thing that you and your brother came here. Today is not a pretty day in the palace, unless you like the color red."

Sosuke gasped as Nejimi grinned.

Sosuke Aizen ran out of the room, grabbed his brother by the wrist, and dashed towards the palace.

A lone soldier stood guard at the front door of the Soul King's palace.

The guard took one look at Sosuke and Palu and said, "You two are not allowed in here today."

An irritated look appeared on Sosuke's face as he lifted his zanpakto.

Sosuke yelled, "Get out of my way," as he slashed the soldier across the chest. The soldier fell to the ground mortally wounded. He was Sosuke Aizen's first kill.

Sosuke and Palu ran into the palace and up the staircase to their parent's room.

Sosuke swung his zanpakto at the door which then shattered into several pieces.

Sosuke entered the room first. At first glance, it appeared that his mother was still lying on her bed, silently weeping.

It wasn't until he went to kiss his mother on her cheek that he realized that her head had been completely severed from her body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. MOTHERRRRRRRRRRRRR."

Palu ran to Sosuke's side and fell onto his knees, sobbing at the sight of his dead mother. Desperately repeating to himself, "Mommy. Mommy."

Sosuke turned to his brother and said, "We have to go Palu. We have to get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: World of the Living<br>**

**Date: Three Years Later**

Sosuke was now sixteen years old and Palu was now twelve. It had been three years since their mother's death. On that day, Sosuke and Palu fled the Soul Society and sought refuge in the world of the living.

The two continued to train and over time learned of their father's fate. The Soul King apparently pinned his wife's death on an intruder. She wasn't an Aizen by blood, so she didn't need to be killed by one. The Soul King also apparently stated that his two sons had been kidnapped by the intruder, but had given up on trying to find them. The King of Souls then went on to marry Nejimi and after two years of marriage, Nejimi was pregnant.

The two brothers, meanwhile continued to train with each other every day by a local lake. They both realized that they were probably the best swordsman alive.

Sosuke however, begun to realize that there was something wrong with Palu.

Ever since seeing their mother's dead body, Palu had begun acting slightly irrational. Sosuke had also been freaked out by the sight of his mother's dead body, but he had emotionally recovered. Palu lusted for that true parenting figure that he only had for the first nine years of his life, and the lack of this figure had taken a toll on his mind.

Palu constantly talked about invading the Royal Palace and slaughtering every single member of his family. Sosuke had a calmer mind, and warned his brother to take everything one step at a time.

Palu desired to see blood. He desired to see someone pay for his mother's death; and it wasn't until the three year anniversary of the death of his beautiful mother that he was able to fulfill that desire.

It was a quit night. The sky was dark and there were a few clouds in site. Sosuke and Palu continued to train by the river. That was when they felt the odd spiritual pressure.

Sosuke and Palu right away realized that this pressure belonged to someone who had lived in the Royal Palace, but were unable to correctly identify who this spiritual pressure actually belonged too.

The two brothers dashed towards the spiritual pressure, which eventually led them into a small house.

Sosuke Aizen immediately shattered the door with his zanpakto. Standing only a few feet away from the brothers was Nejimi. Nejimi had dry blood covering her entire body.

Sosuke reacted calmly to the site of his father's former mistress and asked, "Nejimi, it has been a long time."

Nejimi smiled and said, "Yes, it has."

Palu then asked, "What exactly are you doing here Nejimi?"

Nejimi bitterly replied, "Your father wanted me to have his baby in the World of the Living. I complied."

Nejimi paused before saying, "I want you to let this sink in. Your father no longer gives two shits about-"

Sosuke drove his sword straight into Nejimi's stomach.

"Don't talk that way to my brother… And Palu is my only brother."

Sosuke drove his sword even deeper into Nejimi's stomach. Blood spurted out of her mouth.

"You are too late." Nejimi grinned as she said, "Kenta was born yesterday, and he is well out of your reach… Sosuke Ai-"

Blood flew up into the air; Palu stood behind Nejimi's body and grinned as her severed head fell to the ground.

With slight tone of happiness, the twelve year old Palu whispered, "That's for my mother you bitch."

Palu turned to his brother, "What do we do now brother?"

Sosuke calmly said in a serious tone, "We have to separate."

The slight smile on Palu's face turned into a frown, "But brother?"

"I know it is tough, but you have to lay low for a while. "

Palu asked Sosuke, "What are you going to do?"

Sosuke calmly said, "No one in the Soul Society knows that we are alive. I am going to join the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads under the alias of our true last name. The last name that only three living people will ever have the title of being called: Aizen."

Sosuke and Palu stared at one another with stern looks in their eyes. Sosuke opened his mouth and made one final promise to his brother,

"I am going to raise an army. When the time comes, you will kill Nejimi's son… and I will put an end to our father's existence."

"**BANKAI." **The walls surrounding Sosuke Aizen and his father completely shattered. The trance that his father had put him in had ended.

Sosuke turned around to see Palu charging at Kenta. Palu grinned as a bright, white light shot out of his sword and enveloped the entire room around him in brightness.

Sosuke turned his attention away from Palu and faced his father.

"So that was your true power? You have the ability to read someone else's memories and access them so you could watch them at your leisure."

Aizen grinned and said, "I must admit, I expected more."

The Soul King said to his son, "If I wanted to, I could make every red blood cell in your body explode right now."

"Then why don't you. You are one of the only two people that can put an end to my existence, and I do not think that Palu will turn on me any time soon."

The Soul King faintly smiled and said, "Because I am ready to die. I only wanted to see your memories. I wanted to relive my past through your eyes, and I must say that I am proud to be an Aizen."

Sosuke Aizen raised his sword and said, "We truly are the most powerful family to ever exist."

The swing of the sword was faster than a blink of an eye. Sosuke Aizen bisected his father at the waist.

The two halves of the Soul King fell backwards, motionless.

"I am surprised my father, that you would go out on such a cowardly note. You may think that you went out with honor, but you let a true monster turn himself into an immortal God. Palu is the only Soul Reaper that has the ability to kill me, and we both know that he will never do it."

The Soul King coughed up his last words, "You are wrong, there is still one more Soul Reaper that can kill you… My final son."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono-Gakari<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Post Credits Scene<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Royal Palace<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Palu looked down at Kenta's dead body.

"After one hundred years, I finally fulfilled the promise that Sosuke and I made between each other."

Palu turned around and walked away from Kenta's body.

Palu walked into the combat room and saw his father's dead body.

"Did you know that…," Palu turned around to see Sosuke staring out a window with a look of anticipation on his face, "This is the room that we first met in?"

Palu walked up to his brother and put his arm on his shoulder, "It is over."

"It is far from over."

Sosuke turned around and calmly said to his brother, "I want you to activate a Tenteikūra. The time has come for every Soul Reaper that is fighting in Hueco Mundo to be massacred."


	97. Prelude to the Massacre

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER: I know that I said before last chapter that this would be the climax of the season. However, upon the completion of writing this chapter, I realized that it was almost three times the length of any of my regular chapters. So what I have decided to do is take the first third (approximately 1400 words), and turn it into a prelude chapter. So with that said…**

**Huge Warning: Next chapter will be the most violent chapter of the story and will probably the most violent chapter in Bleach Fanfiction. Viewer Discretion is Advised. This chapter is still violent, but yeah, next chapter is going to warrant some controversy.**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Palu, Kenta, and Ukyo are the only two outside characters used in this story. Palu and Kenta are Sosuke Aizen's brothers and Ukyo is Renji Abarai's father.**

**Notice #6: Any mortal wound suffered by an Espada cannot be healed. Even by Unohana or Orihime.**

**Notice #7: Consider this to be a Half Chapter. A violent half chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 97: Prelude to the Massacre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Hueco Mundo<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Nnoitra stared at the eleven combatants that surrounded him. Kenpachi, Uryu, Ichigo, Ginjo, Gin, Grimmjow, Nelliel, Harribel and her three fracciones all raised their weapons.

The fifth Espada grinned as he raised his large sword and prepared to say something when a large ping shouted across all of Hueco Mundo.

Nnoitra pressed his hand to his ear and the word, "**Tenteikūra**," became verbally clear.

The eleven combatants stared at Nnoitra like he was crazy. That was when Ginjo fell to the ground too and pressed a hand against his ear. Everyone else had heard the ping, but whoever was in control of the Tenteikūra, wanted to make sure that message was only heard by the Espada.

That was when Nnoitra heard the calm voice, and his face went pale.

Sosuke Aizen spoke into the Tenteikūra as clear as possible.

**"Connection Complete. This message goes out to every member of my Espada… and every fool that decided to betray it. My brother and I have completed our mission, and the grand war is almost upon us. You have thirty minutes to finish your battles in Hueco Mundo, enter a garganta, and travel to the true World of the Living. To those Espadas that are battling Soul Reapers, I want you to deliver them a message for me…"**

As this was going on, Emilou Apacci said to Harribel, "Master Harribel, why aren't we attacking Nnoitra while he is distracted?"

Harribel stared at her fraccion for a brief second before saying, "There is no doubt in my mind that this distraction is caused by a Tenteikūra created by Aizen, and going by the fact that Ginjo has also received the message, I can only guess that this goes out to every single one of the Espada. Although we can attack Nnoitra and hope that Ginjo gives us the correct information, I am not too keen on trusting Ginjo. The odds are more likely that Nnoitra will probably reveal a lot of good information when we are fighting."

Ichigo meanwhile asked Uryu, "How are you holding up there?"

Uryu, who had his bow pointed straight at Nnoitra's head said, "Good. The moment that bastard gets off his call with Aizen, I am going to-"

At that moment both Nnoitra and Ginjo gasped. A look of horror appeared on Ginjo's face as Nnoitra manically grinned.

Nnoitra moved his hand away from his face and pointed his sword at Kenpachi, "You there, the true warrior. I need you to tell me something."

And irritated look appeared on Kenpachi's face.

"Do you Soul Reapers believe in a God?"

Kenpachi gasped and said, "No, I don't. But everyone else does. To them, the King of Souls is the reason for our existence. However, the reason I am alive is because of my strength... and my family." Kenpachi turned his head towards Ikkaku, and then turned it towards Yumichika and Yachiru and slowly nodded.

Nnoitra grinned and said, "Now I know your weakness… anyways your friends' precious God is dead."

A surprised look appeared on every single combatant in the area, and Nnoitra continued to grin.

"What do you mean by that Nnoitra?" growled Ichigo.

A very calm tone flowed out of Nnoitra's mouth, "Lord Aizen has slayed the King of Souls."

An enraged look appeared in everyone's eyes. Several of them were silently debating whether or not to believe Nnoitra.

Apacci, who hyperventilating, said to herself.

"He wasn't my god. He wasn't my god. Only Harribel is my God."

Apacci, in a fit of rage, charged at Nnoitra and screamed, "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, OUR GOD'S NOT DEAD."

"APACCI DON'T CHARGE YOU IDIOT, YOU CAN'T CUT HIM."

Apacci desperately swung her sword at Nnoitra's head. That was when a wave of blood splashed into the air.

Apacci gasped in shock, and stared down at the deep line of blood going across her chest.

"One down, ten to go," hissed Nnoitra.

Apacci slowly fell backwards onto the ground.

Harribel stared at her fallen fracciones in shock. Mila Rose and Sun Sun both raised their swords. The two fracciones knew that they should charge, but fear ran down their body.

Harribel turned to them and said, "Apacci isn't dead yet. Don't even think about running in there and trying to avenge her. She won't die like this."

"So that's why you aren't charging at me in anger." Nnoitra said with a curious tone in his voice. "You're saying that since she isn't dying, you won't try and face me one on one."

Harribel nodded with an angry look on her face, "Revenge is good, but it also foolish."

"Do you seriously think that intend to let your fraccion live. Lord Aizen ordered me to leave no survivors. She is as good as dead; maybe I will finish her off now-"

Before Nnoitra could say another word, Harribel sonidoed in front of him and swung her sword at his head.

Nnoitra grinned, "Revenge may be foolish, but protection is even worse."

Harribel murmured, "You won't touch anyone one of my allies ever again."

The former Espada swung her sword at the fifth Espadas' head.

Nnoitra didn't even make a motion to duck out of the way. The sword hit his skull and bounced off his thick Hierro. Nnoitra grabbed Harribel's sword straight out of her hand. He was done holding back.

"You are wrong. This is just getting started."

Nnoitra drove Harribel's sword straight through her own chest.

Harribel's eyes widened as Nnoitra slowly pulled the sword out of her body. Harribel's own blood flooded out of her body and down the shaft of her sword.

The former Espada stared straight into Nnoitra's devious eyes and fell backwards to the sound of her fracciones and allies screaming, "Lord Harribel and Tier."

Harribel closed her eyes and quietly whispered to herself, "Thank you Sun Sun… Thank you Mila-"

"No… No." Nnoitra said with and irritated tone, "You don't deserve to have final farewells and flashbacks. Oh no. You are going to die like a warrior."

Harribel choked up blood as she murmured, "Go fuck yourself, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra grinned and said in a calm but arrogant tone, "Let me tell you this. After you die, I am going to go over to your fallen fracciones and cut her head off. After that I am going to do the same thing to your two remaining fracciones. Then I will rid the world of your two fucking arrancar. Then the traitor will die, and the substitute Soul Reaper, and the Quincy, and even the healer. When I am done with them, I will finally finish my battle against the greatest warrior in the World; and I will claim the title of King of Hueco Mundo."

Harribel quietly whispered, "You're a fool. This is all Aizen's doing. You are just his fucking puppet."

Nnoitra shook his head.

"This is the massacre that I always wanted and you are its first casualty… May many more join you."

The last thing Harribel saw was Nnoitra's sword crashing down on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p>Next chapter is the one that you have all been waiting for. Five characters that you have come to know and love will be biting the dust. And trust me, you will not see these deaths coming. With that said, it is going to be an extremely controversial chapter. With no doubt, it will be the most controversial chapter of the story. Trust me, I finished writing it all ready so please, believe my warning. Every single one of you are going to have a favorite character that falls next chapter, whether it is a protagonist or an antagonist. With that said it will also be a very long chapter. This chapter literally covered about a third of it… and I expect to see a lot of rants about who I killed off.<p>

Anyways that massacre will be published on the winter solstice (12/21). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I seriously hope the next chapter freaks everyone out.


	98. The Massacre Part 1

**The first part of the two part massacre. Over the course of these next two chapters, eight major characters are going to be killed. **

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Palu, Kenta, and Ukyo are the only two outside characters used in this story. Palu and Kenta are Sosuke Aizen's brothers and Ukyo is Renji Abarai's father.**

**Notice #6: Any mortal** **wound suffered by an Espada cannot be healed. Even by Unohana or Orihime.**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Hueco Mundo<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Nnoitra drove Harribel's sword straight through her own chest.

Harribel's eyes widened as Nnoitra slowly pulled the sword out of her body. Harribel's own blood flooded out of her body and down the shaft of her sword.

The former Espada stared straight into Nnoitra's devious eyes and fell backwards to the sound of her fracciones and allies screaming, "Lord Harribel and Tier."

Harribel closed her eyes and quietly whispered to herself, "Thank you Sun Sun… Thank you Mila-"

"No… No." Nnoitra said with and irritated tone, "You don't deserve to have final farewells and flashbacks. Oh no. You are going to die like a warrior."

Harribel choked up blood as she murmured, "Go fuck yourself, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra grinned and said in a calm but arrogant tone, "Let me tell you this. After you die, I am going to go over to your fallen fracciones and cut her head off. After that I am going to do the same thing to your two remaining fracciones. Then I will rid the world of your two fucking arrancar. Then the traitor will die, and the substitute Soul Reaper, and the Quincy, and even the healer. When I am done with them, I will finally finish my battle against the greatest warrior in the World; and I will claim the title of King of Hueco Mundo."

Harribel quietly whispered, "You're a fool. This is all Aizen's doing. You are just his fucking puppet."

Nnoitra shook his head.

"This is the massacre that I always wanted and you are its first casualty… May many more join you."

The last thing Harribel saw was Nnoitra's sword crashing down on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 98: The Massacre Part 1<br>**

* * *

><p>Kenpachi, Uryu, Ginjo, Gin, Grimmjow, Nelliel, and Ichigo stared at Nnoitra was looks of hatred on their face; silently pondering their next move. Nnoitra pulled his sword out of Harribel's motionless head and grinned.<p>

The fifth Espada walked over to the wounded Emilou Apacci and stared her straight in the eyes. Nnoitra lifted his zanpakto, and without any hesitation, slammed it down on Apacci's head as if he had just swung an ax.

Nnoitra turned around and stared at the ten other combatants that he had to face. Before he could say a single word, the voice of an Espada that had been watching the battle unfold could be heard.

"It seems like you are having too much fun, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra's facial expression did not change. The grin on his face stayed exactly the same as he turned around and said, "I thought you were dealing with someone else… Ulquiorra."

The depressed Espada stared at Nnoitra with an uneven look on his face.

Nnoitra asked Ulquiorra in a nonchalant tone, "What are you doing here?"

Ulquiorra calmly replied, "No more than thirty minutes ago, I was engaged in battle with the Captain of the sixth division, however the battle came to an abrupt end when a brutal Soul Reaper decided to violently kill my fracciones.

Ulquiorra had his depressed eyes locked on Kenpachi.

Grimmjow then intervened and said, "What's the big idea. When I was an Espada I lose all my fracciones in one day. Now I fight alongside their killers."

Ulquiorra then said to Nnoitra, "I'm not here for revenge. I understand that Kenpachi is your opponent. I am here for someone else."

Grimmjow then said, "I should only be so honored."

Ginjo suddenly stepped forward and said, "You are here for me, aren't you?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and silently nodded. Ginjo and Ulquiorra silently had brief flashback about the time when Palu had tried to kill Ginjo. Ginjo and Palu had engaged in a short but violent battle. Just before Palu had been able to stab Ginjo through the heart, Ulquiorraappeared in between the two combatants and blocked Palu's sword.

After the flashback ended Gino looked Ulquiorra in the eyes and said, "You saved my life, and now you want it back."

Ulquiorra replied in a hushed tone, "That is correct."

"Well I don't care what your reason is for coming here," the insane blue haired arrancar intervened; you're still going to die by my sword."

Grimmjow flash stepped in front of Ulquiorra and, with a violent grin on his face, maliciously swung his sword at Ulquiorra's shoulder. Ulquiorra blocked the sword and swung the sword at Grimmjow's stomach. Grimmjow blocked the sword and once again tried to wound Ulquiorra in a non fatal area.

Ulquiorra blocked the sword and said, "You haven't change a single bit."

An annoyed look appeared on Grimmjow's face as Ulquiorra raised his sword and jumped backwards about ten feet.

"What do you mean, 'I haven't changed a single bit?"

Ulquiorra didn't respond with words. The pale arrancar sonidoed straight in front of Grimmjow and slashed him across the stomach.

The look on Grimmjow's face quickly turned from annoyed to surprised. The former Espada fell backwards.

Ulquiorra stared down on Grimmjow and said, "Going for a someone's non vital organs was something that Aizen preached to us in a former life. In this life however, Aizen has made it abundantly clear, that are we to fight every fight as if we were about to die; and kill every single one of our opponents."

Ulquiorra placed the tip of his sword on Grimmjow's forehead. Grimmjow had an angry, irritated look on his face. His demeanor made it clear that he wanted Ulquiorra to finish the job.

Ulquiorra then said to Grimmjow, "I did not come here to kill you however." The pale Espada lifted his sword off of Grimmjow's face and said, "I am impressed that you, of all people were able to maintain their composure and beliefs throughout the past four years."

Grimmjow had an even more irritated look on his face, and the next thing that came out of Ulquiorra's mouth caught him off guard.

"Join me."

Grimmjow said in an angry tone, "Excuse me?"

"I know that you no longer want to follow Lord Aizen, but your morals are still the same as they were four years ago. You still want to fight the way Aizen taught you. Why not return to your former position as the sixth Espada… Especially seeing as the current sixth Espada defected."

Ulquiorra turned around and locked eyes with Ginjo. Ginjo had his sword raised, knowing that he was going to have to fight this monster any minute."

Grimmjow chuckled, "Aizen let one of our comrades attack me." The former sixth Espada attempted to stand up and said, "But I guess if I carried the power that he had, he wouldn't care about a weakling like me either." Grimmjow paused and raised his sword, "And that is the reason why…"

"I will never align with the Espada again."

Grimmjow lunged at Ulquiorra with a desperate look on his face. Ulquiorra, who had an even more depressed look on his face, reluctantly sliced his sword directly across Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow momentarily fell to the ground and a large amount of blood flowed out his body.

The eyes of the former sixth Espada locked eyes with Ulquiorra and said, "I will not die the same way that Harribel did; useless and defeated."

Grimmjow regained his balanced and charged at Ulquiorra one last time. As Grimmjow reached Ulquiorra, the insane arrancar screamed as a sword drove through his own back, and then straight through his heart. Grimmjow did not know whether Ulquiorra had sonidoed behind him or if Nnoitra had attacked him from behind, opened his mouth and coughed up blood.

Ulquiorra, whose eyes were widened, stared at what was in front of him.

Ginjo stood behind Grimmjow. The handle of Ginjo's sword was violently pressed against Grimmjow's back. The blade of the sword had gone straight through Grimmjow heart, out his body, and into Ulquiorra's chest.

Grimmjow stared at the sword and said, "This is how a warrior is supposed to die."

Ginjo pulled his sword out of the two victims. Ulquiorra staggered backwards, clutching his wound, while Grimmjow fell to the ground dead.

Ulquiorra stared at his wound and then at Grimmjow's dead body.

"That was a genius move Ginjo. I should be dead right now."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Your sword wasn't long enough to pierce anything important."

Ginjo nodded and asked, "Shall we finish this?"

Ulquiorra silently nodded his head and raised his sword.

About twenty feet over to Ginjo and Ulquiorra's right, Nnoitra stood across from Kenpachi, Yumichika, Ichigo, and Uryu. Yachiru stood about twenty feet away watching the battle unfold.

Nnoitra stared at Grimmjow's dead body, and also stared at Nelliel, who now laid next to Grimmjow, silently mourning the death of the _Wasure_.

Nnoitra turned his attention back to his opponents and said, "Three down, eight to go."

An irritated look appeared on Ichigo's face.

"You speak as if you are to be able to kill us all."

The fifth Espada calmly replied, "No, I know for a fact that Ulquiorra will succeed in killing Ginjo. So technically, I am going to kill seven of you."

Ichigo raised his sword and said, "I am not going to charge at you like Grimmjow or Harribel. To me this as true as a battle could get. People are dying and you are just referring to them as numbers."

"That's all they are to me. Anyone who allies themselves with the Soul Society, is just a number on a piece of paper that needs to be cut in half."

Ichigo turned to Kenpachi, Yumichika, and Uryu and asked in a serious tone, "Are you guys ready for this."

Kenpachi replied in an eager tone, "Just shut up and fight."

Uryu drew lifted his bow and pointed an reishi arrow at Nnoitra's chest.

Kenpachi and Yumichika raised their swords.

As Uryu fired his arrow, the three Soul Reapers charged at Nnoitra.

Ichigo swung his sword at Nnoitra's chest. The sword bounced off his Hierro and Nnoitra swung his sword at Ichigo's head.

Before Nnoitra could do anything else, the arrow Uryu had fired hit Nnoitra's zanpakto. The arrow ricocheted off of the zanpakto and flew towards Kenpachi's direction. Kenpachi sliced the arrow in half and yelled, "Watch it Quincy!"

Kenpachi swung his sword at Nnoitra and laughed in joy. Nnoitra smiled as he swung his sword at Kenpachi. The combatant's swords collided and the two swung their swords at each other again. As the swords collided sparks flew up into the air from the force of the collision.

Ichigo flash stepped behind Nnoitra and said, "Don't forget about me asshole," and swung his sword at Nnoitra's head. Nnoitra turned around and ducked from Ichigo's sword.

Ichigo then swung his sword at Nnoitra again. Nnoitra let the sword hit the Hierro on his chest and said, "You may strong, you may even be stronger than me, but no matter how hard you try, you will still never cut me."

Nnoitra violently swung his sword at Ichigo. For a moment Ichigo saw his life flash before his eyes. Kenpachi jumped in front of Ichigo and blocked the sword with his zanpakto!

"Stand down Ichigo. This battle was always meant to be between Nnoitra and I."

Ichigo didn't say a word. The Soul Reaper looked around at what had formed around him.

Ichigo saw Ginjo and Ulquiorra clashing swords, while Nelliel looked on with fear in her eyes and Gin looked on with a look of anticipation on his face. Ichigo saw Ikkaku and Tesla continuing their battle. Both of the combatants had grievous wounds running down their body. And in front of Ichigo, Kenpachi and Nnoitra grinned as they raised their swords.

The two combatants charged at each other and clashed swords. Spiritual pressure shattered the air around them. Kenpachi attempted to pushed his sword past Nnoitra but to no avail.

Kenpachi jumped back and raised his sword again. The fifth Espada raised his sword as well but didn't charge.

"Before we finish this fight Kenpachi, let me ask you one thing."

A serious look appeared on Kenpachi's face. He knew what was coming.

"When will you release your Bankai?"

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p>I decided to cut the massacre into two chapters. Trust me however, next chapter will have six deaths and will still be the most violent chapter of the story. And the chapter after that, which will be the season finale, will still be extremely violent. I am contemplating whether I should change the rating of this story to "R".<p>

The Massacre Part 2 will be released next Sunday. "This is the day where despair breaks hearts."


	99. The Final Massacre

**The Final Part of the massacre. This is the most violent chapter of Espadas Reborn.  
><strong>

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Palu, Kenta, and Ukyo are the only two outside characters used in this story. Palu and Kenta are Sosuke Aizen's brothers and Ukyo is Renji Abarai's father.**

**Notice #6: Any mortal wound suffered by an Espada cannot be healed. Even by Unohana or Orihime.**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Hueco Mundo<strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Uryu and Orihime watched the battles go on with anticipation written across both of their faces. The spiritual pressure that rained down from the sky belonged to Kenpachi, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Ginjo, and several other warriors that were fighting for their lives.

Uryu turned to Orihime and said with a serious tone in his voice, "Orihime, I need you to prepare yourself. This is already a blood bath, but it is about to get a lot worse. You are the only healer here so brace yourself. When our comrades begin to fall to the Espada, it is going to be up to you to save their lives."

Orihime nodded, "If any Soul Reaper falls, I swear on my life that I will heal them."

That was when Ichigo walked up to his two friends and said in a dark tone, "About that Orihime; we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 99: The Final Massacre<strong>

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra Cifer and Kugo Ginjo charged at each other at an incredibly fast speed. The two Espada swung their swords at each other and a massive amount of spiritual energy erupted around them!<p>

Ulquiorra lifted his sword and said, "Like I said, this is what you get for betraying me." Ulquiorra charged at Ginjo and wielded his sword at his head. Ginjo blocked the sword and immediately tried to counter. Ulquiorra blocked the sword and sparks flew up into the air from the force of the collision.

"I sacrificed Grimmjow, I sacrificed my dignity, and I may just sacrifice my life; but I am not leaving this world before I make my mark on Aizen."

Ginjo yelled as he charged towards Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra silently muttered, "It's Lord Aizen," as he blocked Ginjo's zanpakto. Both Ginjo and Ulquiorra raised their swords and swung them down vertically. Pillars of spiritual energy erupted from behind them.

Ginjo swung his sword at Ulquiorra's head. Ulquiorra blocked the sword and swung it at Ginjo's chest. Ginjo placed his sword in front of his chest moments before Ulquiorra's sword could hit its target. Ulquiorra lifted his sword up again and swung it at Ginjo's head. Ginjo desperately placed the sword in front of his face as he exerted and even greater amount of strength to block the sword. Ginjo began to yell as the high amount of spiritual energy that he was began to take its deep toll on his body. Realizing that he couldn't hold off Ulquiorra's attack any longer, Ginjo flash stepped backwards, landing ten feet from where he had previously stood.

As Ginjo was catching his breath, Ulquiorra commented, "You are fighting exceptionally well. By now I would have predicted that you would be long dead."

Ginjo chuckled and said, "I was thinking the exact opposite."

Ginjo carefully placed his sword in the palm of his hand as he stood up. "Like I said before, lets finish this… **Bankai**."

About twenty yards away from Ginjo, Kenpachi Zaraki stood across from Nnoitra Gilga. The fifth Espada repeated the question that he had just asked Kenpachi.

"When will you release your Bankai?"

Kenpachi grinned and said, "I still don't know what you are talking about."

Nnoitra laughed and said, "I have done my research on you, Kenpachi Zaraki. In case you haven't already figured out, we had spies in the Soul Society the entire time."

"I never attempted to achieve Bankai in the Soul Society."

"Your right," replied Nnoitra. "You learned it right here in Hueco Mundo… and the man who taught you is standing right there."

Nnoitra pointed at Gin who stood no more than twenty feet behind Kenpachi.

"When you, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Yachiru were on the run from the head captain, I had a theory that you decided to camp out in Hueco Mundo. I also believed that Gin Ichimaru eventually came to Hueco Mundo too. That is how you all managed to fight here during the battle of Hueco Mundo. You all arrived just in the nick of time. You always arrived moment before we could decimate your forces. Well not today. Today, I am personally in charge of shoving my sword up all of your asses."

"That theory is correct," Kenpachi grinned as he spoke clearly. "You did a good job of stalking me."

Nnoitra, who was shocked that Kenpachi actually admitted to having a Bankai said, "Then let me ask you this on last time: When are you going to release your Bankai?"

Kenpachi grinned and said, "You will never see it. You may be a warrior, but I will never release my Bankai against a filthy scum like you."

An insane look appeared on Nnoitra's face, "Well then, I guess I am going to have to force you to release it."

As this was going on, Ikkaku and Tesla exchanged another set of pumbling blows. Tesla, who was in his resurreccion form, stood across from Ikkaku, who had released his bankai several minutes ago. Both warriors had grievous wounds running down their body.

Tesla charged at Ikkaku and clashed with his bankai. Ikkaku grinned as he swung one of his giant, ax shaped swords at Tesla's large body. The sword crashed into his right shoulder (which already had a wound there), and even more blood spurted out of Tesla body.

Ikkaku pulled the sword out of Tesla's body and Tesla charged at Ikkaku and swung his large sword at him. The sword skimmed Ikkaku in the stomach and a small crevase of blood flowed out of his stomach.

Ikkaku yelled to Tesla, "I don't care what happens, I just want to let you know that this has been the best fight-"

Tesla interrupted Ikkaku's sentence and attempted to stab him in the chest. Ikkaku flash stepped behind Tesla and rammed his one of his swords into the outer part of his back.

Tesla yelled in pain. Blood spurted from his back and hit the ground. A full pool of blood surrounded the warriors.

Before Tesla or Ikkaku could make another move, a Soul Reaper went flying through the air in the space in between them with blood streaming down his body.

Ikkaku stared at the Soul Reaper and yelled in shock, "Captain!"

Kenpachi Zaraki laid on the ground with blood pouring down his body. Nnoitra walked up to Kenpachi with an irritated look on his face and said, "I told you that I would force you to release Bankai."

That was when a huge explosion of spiritual energy occurred from behind them. Ulquiorra stood across from Ginjo in his resurreccion form.

"I am sorry Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra whispered, "I am breaking the rules."

Ichigo who was watching the fight said to Uryu, "If Ginjo has released his bankai and Ulquiorra has entered his true form; that could only mean one thing..."

Uryu finished off Ichigo's sentence, "They are finishing this fight once and for all."

Ichigo stared at Ginjo and Ulquiorra with a slight look of determination on his face. Orihime then said in a quiet tone, "Kick his ass Ginjo."

Uryu stared at Orihime and though about every misfortune that Ulquiorra had caused her. "Yea. Kick his ass Ginjo."

Ginjo did not hear any of this. The wall of pink spiritual energy flowed behind him and he raised his sword. The turquoise colored spiritual pressure continued to erupt behind Ulquiorra as he raised his long blade.

Ginjo then asked in a serious tone, "Are you ready for this?"

Ulquiorra calmly replied, "You should be the only one concerned here."

Ginjo's eyes widened, "Even after this whole fight, you still look at me like your mere subject. I get it, you saved my fucking life. Now is where you will regret it."

Ginjo charged at Ulquiorra and the Pink spiritual pressure followed behind him.

Ulquiorra charged at Ginjo and with a near reluctant look on his face, swung his sword. At that exact same moment, Ginjo fired an energy blast from his sword, and all of Hueco Mundo became engulfed in spiritual pressure.

The tower next to them shook from the force of the blast. Ichigo gasped and Orihime let out a quick squeal. Nelliel watched with panicked look on her face.

The spiritual pressure that had surrounded the two opponents slowly disappeared.

Ulquiorra's sword had impaled Ginjo in his torso, right in between his chest and stomach.

Ulquiorra calmly said, "As I have previously stated, I gave you your life…and now I am taking it back."

Ulquiorra pulled his blade out of Ginjo's body. Before the blood could even spurt into the air, Ginjo clutched the fatal wound and flash stepped over to Orihime.

Ginjo calmly said, "You don't know how much I hate you guys, and this seriously makes me want to puke up the blood that inside of my mouth. But I need you to heal me."

Orihime stared at Ginjo with a panicked look on her face and slowly shook her head.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Can't you recognize who the real enemy is?"

"What she means is that it is not possible," Ichigo intervened. "Any mortal wound that is inflicted by an Espada can't be healed. You should already know this."

Ginjo looked at Ichigo with an ill look on his face but let the truth sink in.

"Aizen never told me this."

Ginjo took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I see."

* * *

><p><strong>If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: World of the Living<strong>

**Current Date: Fourth Week of Spring (Flash Back)**

It had been four weeks since Gin had been resurrected and only twenty six days since the deadly battle between Kenpachi Zaraki and Kenpachi Kiganjo had occurred. In the aftermath of that battle, Kenpachi was branded a fugitive and was forced to escape the Soul Society with Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Gin however, had barely survived his battle between Stark and Ulquiorra, had taken cover in the world of the living.

Gin had been staying in a hotel room for almost a month when he felt that uncomfortable spiritual pressure. Less than a minute later, Gin had flash stepped out of the hotel room and confronted the Soul Reaper by a lake.

"So you really are alive?" Kenpachi asked Gin.

Gin grinned and said, "Oh don't be so surprised. You know how hard it is to keep a rat out of his hole."

Gin paused and said, "The key question is, what are you doing here?"

Yachiru intervened and said in a cheerful tone, "When fake Kenny attempted to take over the Soul Society, Ken Chan here killed him. Gramps was pissed off though for some unknown reason and attempted to banish us, so Kenpachi cut off his other arm and fled the Soul Society."

Ikkaku, who stood five feet behind them, whispered to Yumichika, "We couldn't have just left her behind?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Yachiru who had heard this, drove her foot into Ikkaku's crotch. "Shut up cueball."

Kenpachi turned to his subordinates and said, "Knock it off guys, this is serious."

Kenpachi turned to Gin and said, "Aizen is coming for everyone and this time he isn't going to spare anyone."

Gin said, "I know, who do you think resurrected me?"

Kenpachi then asked Gin, "The key question that I have to ask now is, 'what am I going to do now?"

"Well let me ask you Kenpachi, what is your top priority."

Kenpachi turned to his subordinates and replied, "Do you even need to ask. It is to protect the ones that I love."

"Then allow me to train you."

Kenpachi had a confused look on his face, "Ehh… what exactly would you train me for, I am already stronger than you."

"You know exactly what I need to train you for."

An irritated look appeared on Kenpachi's face, "I swore that I would never even attempt to achieve it."

Gin had a serious look on his face, "Do you know your sword name?"

Kenpachi nodded.

"And do you want to protect the ones you love?"

Kenpachi laughed and replied, "I can't believe that I am getting this speech from you."

Kenpachi paused, "All right fine… if you truly want to do this, then lets go to Hueco Mundo. You can help me achieve the ultimate power!"

**Location: Hueco Mundo (End of Flashback)  
><strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

The badly beaten Kenpachi lay on the ground. Nnoitra stood right over him.

"I will give you one last chance," the fifth Espada said, "Show me your Bankai."

Kenpachi stared at the Arrancar, then turned his head and stared at Ikkaku as he fought Tesla, then turned his head in the opposite direction to see Yachiru looking at him with a nervous look on her face.

Kenpachi closed his eyes and said, "You piece of shit."

Nnoitra lifted his sword and said in an irritated tone, "This isn't how I wanted to end it. A battle between two warriors isn't supposed to-"

Kenpachi grabbed his sword and swung it at Nnoitra before he could complete his sentence. Nnoitra jumped back and said,

"So you still have some life in you."

Kenpachi stood up and said, "Yeah, I do."

Kenpachi charged at Nnoitra and swung his sword at his head. Nnoitra blocked the sword and swung his sword at Kenpachi's chest. The sword grazed Kenpachi's skin but no blood appeared.

Kenpachi laughed as he swung his sword at the Espada again. The two warriors clashed swords and sparks flew into the air from the force of the collision.

Kenpachi swung his sword at Nnoitra's head at an increased speed. Nnoitra blocked the sword and saw an opening. Without any hesitation, Nnoitra shoved his sword straight into Kenpachi's left rib cage.

Everyone gaped as Kenpachi's blood spurted into the air.

Nnoitra pulled his sword out of Kenpachi's rib cage. He surprisingly did not pierce any vital organs, as the blood on his sword was red, rather than black.

"No matter what I do, you still manage to avoid death."

Kenpachi murmured in an aggravated tone, "Just give me one minute Nnoitra, and I will give you what you want."

Kenpachi flash stepped over to where Yachiru, Yumichika, Gin, and Nelliel stood.

"I am going to need you guys to stay behind me. I don't care what you guys see or feel, but this is still very unstable, and if you guys die by my power; well let's just say that I don't need to feel any more remorse."

Yachiru said to Kenpachi in a hushed tone, "Stay safe Ken-Chan."

Kenpachi nodded his head and turned around. Nnoitra stood no more than forty feet in front of Kenpachi.

Kenpachi lifted his sword up in a diagonal position as Nnoitra asked him "Are you ready Kenpachi?"

Kenpachi chuckled in a slightly cheerful and yet remorseful tone, "I have been dreading this moment for my entire life."

About twenty feet away from Kenpachi, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and a near dead Ginjo stood.

Uryu whispered to Ichigo and Orihime, "Is he seriously going to attempt bankai?"

Ichigo replied, "I don't think that he is just attempting it. I think that he already achieved it."

Ginjo said to himself, "Common Kenpachi, don't waste my remaining time."

Yachiru stared at her father with a look of determination on her face, "You can do this daddy."

Kenpachi closed his eyes and said in a harsh tone…

**"Bankai!"**

Spiritual pressure erupted into the air. The ground in front of Kenpachi began to crack.

The blade on Kenpachi's sword dissolved into spiritual pressure and transformed into a fearful site.

Nnoitra stared at Kenpachi in amazement as a large black and yellow skull and crossbones made out of spiritual pressure appeared in front of Kenpachi.

Everyone in the battle grounds stared at the thing in amazement.

Ichigo whispered, "What is that thing?" Orihime shook her head in panic.

Kenpachi held the shelf of what was his zanpakto and said, "This is my bankai. Anything that this skull and crossbones hits will slowly burn into dust. It's the exact opposite of a true warrior's death."

"You're wrong," Nnoitra yelled, "A slow death like that is exactly how a warrior should die."

Nnoitra raised his sword and said himself, "If he manages to land this attack, the thing would still never be able to burn through my skin. It's an amazing bankai, but it is a waste. A waste of time, a waste of training, a waste of power, and waste of a true warriors skill."

Nnoitra yelled at the top of his lungs, "COMMON KENPACHI, LET'S FINISH THIS!"

Nnoitra charged at Kenpachi and Kenpachi pointed the sheath of his sword in Nnoitra's direction.

The large skull and crossbones that was made out of spiritual pressure briefly disappeared.

Kenpachi thought to himself, "This is it. This is the moment that I have dreading my whole life. I never once though about using this power before. Not when I first battled Kenpachi Kiganjo. Not when I battled Ichigo Kurosaki. And I never even though of using it when I decided to rescue his healing friend… So why now. Why am using it now: It's because this is war. This is what it all comes down to. Sacrifices, causalities, blood, and power… This is the true power of a warrior."

Nnoitra was no more than ten feet away from Kenpachi when the large skull and crossbones made out of spiritual pressure reappeared and rammed into him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Nnoitra screamed in agony as the black and yellow spiritual pressure slowly burned dissolved the top layer of his skin. It appeared as if charred layers of ashes had hit him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS. AHHH."

The bankai charred deeper into Nnoitra's body. Bubbles of burn flesh appeared and popped. The bankai began to burn away the Arrancar's second layer of skin and some of Nnoitra's bones began became visible.

Kenpachi held the shelf of his sword out in front of him as he said with a disgusted look on his face, "What did I tell you. I never wanted to release this power in the first place. This is not how a warrior is supposed to die."

Nnoitra continued to scream. His entire nose has been disintegrated, a little stub of bone was in its place. All the flesh on his cheeks was gone and most of the flesh on his chest was also gone.

"This isn't how a warrior is supposed to die? YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT BEING A WARRIOR!"

In desperation, Nnoitra hurled his sword over the skull and crossbones.

Kenpachi saw the sword flying towards him and ducked out of instinct. It was the worst mistake that he had ever made.

The sword collided with a Soul Reaper standing right behind the wielder's target. Blood splashed onto Kenpachi's back.

A shocked and horrified Kenpachi dropped the sheath of his sword in and the Bankai evaporated into thin air.

Kenpachi turned around and saw Nnoitra's sword lodged deep in Yachiru's chest.

The horrified warrior gasped shuttered and said, "No. That's my baby. My baby girl. My baby. No. No!"

The Captain of the Eleventh Division picked up his daughter and flash stepped in front of Orihime and Ichigo.

Kenpachi grabbed Orihime by the collar of her shirt and said in a scared tone, "Heal her!"

Orihime had an incredibly nervous look on her face and shook her head.

Kenpachi placed one of his hands on Orihime's neck and said "Heal her or I'll squeeze."

"She can't heal her Kenpachi!" Kenpachi turned around to see Ichigo standing next to Uryu. Uryu had activated his **Ginrei Kojaku **and was prepared to fire a barrage of at least a hundred arrows at Kenpachi if he made a move.

Ichigo said, "Any mortal wound made by an Espada can't be healed. Not even by Orihime. It would just destroy your daughter's body."

Kenpachi stared at his daughter in horror. No last words were even said, she was dead before he had even turned around.

It sunk in. Kenpachi placed his second hand on Orihime's throat and said, "If she can't even make an attempt at healing a fallen comrade, then what use is she to us?"

"She is our friend," Ichigo replied, "And she has done more the Soul Society than you have ever done."

Ichigo flash stepped next to Kenpachi and held his zanpakto right next to Kenpachi's body.

"Now put Orihime down."

Kenpachi had a horrified look on his face and he silently let go of Orihime.

The warrior had lost everything, and with the voice of man who had nothing left to lose, Kenpachi said, "The Soul Society can go fuck itself."

Maybe he just got lost in the moment. Maybe it was the first time he truly felt broken. Maybe it was what he had always wanted to do.

Using all of the strength in his body, Kenpachi Zaraki grabbed Ichigo's wrist and snapped it like a twig. The Captain of the Eleventh Division grabbed Ichigo's sword, and with a blank expression on his face, turned around and jammed the sword right into the center of Orihime's neck. The sword went straight into the carotid artery and burst it at the center. Without any hesitation, Kenpachi swiftly moved his sword across the entire right side of the human's throat, and out through her neck.

Ichigo and Uryu had horrified looks on their faces. Blood flowed out of Orihime's neck like a waterfall.

A faint smile appeared on Orihime's face as she silently mouthed to Ichigo and Uryu the words, "I love you."

Orihime fell face first onto the ground, dead.

Ichigo and Uryu both screamed, "ORIHIMMEEEEE." Ichigo dashed onto of her body desperately trying to resuscitate her, and Uryu screamed as he fired a barrage of one hundred arrows at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi stood in his place, stunned at what he just did. Seeing the arrows fly straight towards him, Kenpachi closed his eyes thinking, "Yachiru, our time apart from each other wasn't short. Thank God."

Kenpachi closed his eyes and prepared for the final darkness. It never came.

Two seconds later Kenpachi opened his eyes. No arrow had hit him.

Ikkaku Madarame stood in between Kenpachi and Uryu, at least twenty arrows ran up and down his body.

Kenpachi stared at his subordinate with a stunned look on his face.

Ikkaku grinned and said, "Don't give up Captain. True warrior's don't give up."

Ikkaku's body quickly evaporated into dust right in front of his Captain's eyes.

The Captain of the Eleventh Division felt no emotions. He had lost all of them. Kenpachi picked up Ichigo's sword and walked towards Uryu.

Neither Uryu or Kenpachi said a word.

Kenpachi raised Ichigo's sword, and swung it down for the death blow.

The sword of two swords colliding occurred. Kenpachi stared in shock at Yumichika. The fifth seat had tears streaming down his face.

"We have to go Captain. We have to go."

With a horrified expression on his face, Kenpachi dropped Ichigo's sword.

Yumichika flash stepped over to Yachiru's body, picked it up, and carefully placed it over his shoulder. The fifth seat flash stepped over to Kenpachi's body and grabbed his hand.

Without any hesitation, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Kenpachi Zaraki flash stepped away from the battle grounds.

Uryu ran over to Orihime's body. Tears flew out of his eyes as he desperately screamed her name.

Gin and Ulquiorra watched this with mournful looks on their faces. Gin turned around for a brief moment and with a curious look on his face, saw Tesla lying dead on the ground with Ikkaku's Bankai sticking out of his head.

"So that's what happened to him."

Ichigo and Uryu desperately tried to revive Orihime.

Ichigo yelled, "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING. EVERYONE I FUCKING CARE ABOUT DIES."

That was when a voice said, "Fool."

Ichigo turned around to see a badly mauled Nnoitra sit up.

"This is what war is. This is just the beginning of my master piece."

Nnoitra began to catch his balance, "When I am done, you will all be-"

Someone crabbed Nnoitra's from behind and slammed him onto the ground.

Ginjo grabbed Nnoitra by his head and placed the dull part of his sword on Nnoitra's throat.

"You asshole, when do you ever stop."

With all of the strength left in his dying body, Ginjo furiously pressed the dull part of his sword against Nnoitra's throat. Nnoitra couldn't breathe and his arms and legs desperately flanked up and down.

Ginjo said in anger, "This is what Aizen preached to us. This is why I betrayed you all. This is why I am putting the mad dog down."

Ginjo pressed even harder against Nnoitra's neck. Ulquiorra stared Ginjo strangling his subordinate.

In desperation, Nnoitra choked out the word, "Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra stared at the desperate Nnoitra, and as if he hadn't seen anything, began to walk away.

Nnoitra coughed at the top of his lungs, "Ulquiorra you piece of shit."

Ginjo placed his arms around Nnoitra's neck, and with all of the strength in his body, violently jerked Nnoitra's head to the right. The snapping sound wasn't loud, but it signaled the Arrancar's death.

With Nnoitra's head in his lap, Ginjo called out, "Ulquiorra, wait a second."

Ulquiorra turned around and looked at Ginjo. Ginjo's face was pale, and the blood loss was about to take its final toll.

"Why didn't you stop me from killing Nnoitra?"

Ulquiorra stared at Ginjo with a disappointed look on his face and said, "The events here today have changed my motives. I am unsure whether or not Lord Aizen is truly the man that I should be following."

Without saying anything else, Ulquiorra turned around and sonidoed out of the battle ground.

Upon Ulquiorra's departure, Ginjo said to himself, "What has happened here today will go down in history as the worst massacre to ever occur in Hueco Mundo."

Ginjo looked around the battle ground with one last solemn look on his face. Ichigo and Uryu stood over Orihime's body. Harribel's surviving fracciones stood over the dead body of their master. Nelliel stared at Grimmjow's dead body with a horrified look on her face.

In the center of it all, Gin Ichimaru stared at all of the casualties that the massacre had produced. The soul reaper opened his eyes, and for the first time in his entire life, two tears fell out of both of them and streamed down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Post Credits Scene<strong>

**Location: Hueco Mundo**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Kenpachi Zaraki and Yumichika Ayagawa walked across a vacant part of Hueco Mundo. Yumichika carefully carried Yachiru's body on his shoulder.

The fifth seat turned to Kenpachi and said, "Captain…"

Kenpachi did not respond and continued to walk. The horrified look remained on his face.

* * *

><p>I warned you all that this was going to be a violent chapter. This may be the most violent chapter on FanFiction. Six Major characters are dead. The massacre may be over, but expect just as many deaths next chapter. The battle in the world of the living comes to an end.<p>

Next Chapter: Season Finale- The Decimation


	100. The Decimation, Season 5 Finale

**The Finale for the Decimation Arc. This is the first chapter following the massacre.**

**Notice #1: Ichigo's appearance has changed due to the events in Season 3. The top of Ichigo's hair is now black instead of orange.**

**Notice #2: When I say Aizen, it still refers to Sosuke Aizen. Even though Palu's last name is technically Aizen, he is only going to be referred to as "Palu."**

**Notice #3: While none of the Visored are captains in this story, they have all been allowed to work in the Soul Society Again.**

**Notice #4: Remember that all characters that have been resurrected now have to ability to fire a cero.**

**Notice #5: Palu, Kenta, and Ukyo are the only two outside characters used in this story. Palu and Kenta are Sosuke Aizen's brothers and Ukyo is Renji Abarai's father.**

**Notice #6: Any mortal wound suffered by an Espada cannot be healed. Even by Unohana or Orihime.**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Hueco Mundo <strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Kenpachi and Yumichika continued to walk aimlessly around a vacant part of Hueco Mundo. Yumichika solemnly carried Yachiru's dead body on his shoulder, while Kenpachi silently continued to press forward.

The pair stumbled upon a pair of seven foot tall rocks and stopped. Kenpachi's eyes widened and said, "This was where Yachiru stood when I first battled Nnoitra four years ago. This is where one of the greatest fights of my life took place."

Yumichika nodded his head, "Captain, we should probably return to the Soul Society."

"No, I don't want to see any of those shit stains."

"Then we should go to the world of the living and take refuge there."

Kenpachi turned to Yumichika and shook his head. "I'm good here."

"Captain…"

"Everything that has happened is my doing. My daughter is dead, my warrior opponent was probably finished off by someone else, and I killed a fucking ally. Now Ikkaku is dead too. When Uryu tried to kill me, I was looking forward to reuniting with Yachiru."

Kenpachi pulled out his sword and continued, "It has been a long journey and I am glad that I at least get to rest here."

Zaraki put the tip of his sword to his stomach and said Yumichika, "Leave me with Yachiru."

Before Zaraki could commit the ultimate punishment upon himself, Yumichika put his hand on his Captain's sword, "Don't even think about it."

Zaraki gave Yumichika an angry look as the fifth seat said, "Do you think that I am going to just let you kill yourself after Ikkaku gave up his life for you. Yes, Ikkaku and Yachiru are both dead because of you. I won't deny that, and I won't deny that you deserve to die. But don't deserve to die until you kill every damn enemy that they had. If you want to die, then you will die today, but it won't be from your sword, it will be from the sword of an Espada; and if you manage to survive the Espada and still want to die, then I will gladly avenge Orihime and Ikkaku by killing you myself."

Kenpachi dropped his sword. Despair was the only visible emotion in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 100: The Decimation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono-Gakari<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Soul Society <strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Ggio Vega swung his sword at Unohana's head with an irritated look on his face. Unohana dodged the sword and retaliated by swinging her sword at his shoulder.

The sword made perfect contact and blood appeared and streamed down Ggio's right arm. Findorr then jumped in between the two combatants and swung his sword at Unohana.

Unohana once again dodged the sword and raised her sword to retaliate when Ggio's sword hit her in her abdomen. Unohana quickly stepped backwards before the sword could penetrate any important organs.

Unohana said, "Fighting two opponents was a lot easier five weeks ago, but still, you are both weakened. One of you was being bested by me before the other joined in, and the other took damage from another Captain."

"A captain that I killed," Ggio chimed in. "Today will be a very notable day, two captains will fall to one fracciones. Something you assholes never dreamed would happen."

Unohana smirked and said, "There is no chance that you are going to kill me. I still have my bankai, two of them to be exact."

Ggio angrily suggested, "Why don't you just use them then."

"In due time." The grin still lasted on Unohana's face.

Unohana turned around and looked at Omaeda, who was still battling Nirgge. "Those two are still going at it," both of them are equal opponents, and that's not necessarily a good thing."

That was when an explosion of spiritual pressure rattled the area behind one of the nearby buildings.

Two hundred feet in the opposite direction, Mayuri Kurotsuchi stood across from Szayel Aporro. The two barred sweat that was dripping down both of their faces. Most of the paint on Mayuri's head had dripped off. Half of Mayuri's face showed Mayuri's true face, while the other half was red; the layer of skin that Mayuri had lost in his battle with Rose had not healed.

Mayuri turned around and stared at the explosion and said, "My my, they are getting carried away over there. Don't you think?"

Szayel Aporro nodded his head and said, "Yes. They have been going at it with every trick in the book, while we have simply been swinging our swords at each other. The irony is, we are scientists."

"Let's act like the scientist we are then."

Szayel Aporro grinned.

Back where Unohana was standing, her two opponents and her (as well as everyone watching the battles above), stared at the explosion with an intent look on her face.

Ggio remarked, "That must have been Chuhlhourne. He must have finally decided to go all out on that bitch. It's a shame that they decided to fight behind those buildings, I would have loved to see her skin fall off her bones."

Unohana smirked and said, "That bitch is my lieutenant you know."

"Well your lieutenant is probably dea-"

Ggio's eyes widened and blood spurted out from his back.

"You were right, that explosion was caused by your friend." Isane Kotetsu stood behind Ggio, her sword plunged into the lower part of his back. "You see, there was a reason why we fought inside one of the buildings, it was because I didn't want any of you guys to see the full extent of my power."

"So you killed him?"

"No, the idiot got desperate and fell right into my trap. His own power imploded on the building we were fighting in. I saw it coming and escaped, he wasn't so fortunate."

Ggio then said, "If he is dead, then I will kill you myself."

"Like I said, the reason I made sure our fight was hidden was because I didn't want you or any of your allies to see my power. I came prepared to kill more than one Arrancar."

Isane pulled her sword out of Ggio's back and swung it at his head. Ggio turned around and blocked the sword.

Isane then yelled, "CAPTAIN NOW!"

Unohana turned around and slashed Findorr diagonally up the right side of his body. The stunned Arrancar fell to the ground as blood seeped out of his wound.

Unohana then flash stepped right behind Ggio (who was still dealing with Isane), pointed the tip of her sword at his head and said, "**Bankai. ****MINAZUKI SHINASE!" **

A revolving, purple ball of spiritually energy appeared in between the sword and Ggio's head. Ggio's eyes widened and he desperately turned around.

Unohana yelled, "**Korosu**," the purple ball dove into Ggio's forehead like a bullet that had just been fired from a shotgun and exploded.

The top part of Ggio's head blew off of Ggio and turned into dust. Ggio's body fell to the ground, and laid motionless.

Unohana stared at the Arrancar's lifeless body and said, "That was for Sui Feng."

**In the Royal Palace… **Sosuke Aizen stood next to his brother and said, "It is time."

* * *

><p><strong>If this was a bleach episode this is where the episode would cut to commercials before continuing.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Hueco Mundo <strong>

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

The mood was solemn. The wind blew gently across the former battle ground. Whimpers of despair could be heard from a close distance, while others mourned their loses in silence.

Ichigo stood over the body of Orihime with a deserted look on his face. She was gone, and he knew it.

Uryu, Chad, and Rukia stood next to Ichigo with solemn looks on their faces. Nothing could be done. The blood that had once been in Orihime's body now laid at their feet.

Ichigo murmured to himself in shock, "This can't be happening. This can't be happening."

Mila rose and Sun Sun stood twenty feet away weeping at the body of their dead master. Unlike Orihime, Harribel's blood had already dried.

No more than thirty feet away from them, Gin stood with his arms crossed. The massacre that he had just witnessed had made him emotional, even though he desperately tried to hide that fact.

At that moment a slightly cheerful voice said, "I got her. She's ok!"

Gin turned around to Hisagi jump down from some random entry point with his lieutenant, Momo Hinamori right next to him.

Hisagi took one look at the battle grounds and the smile quickly disappeared.

"What the hell happened here?"

Gin calmly said, "You missed a lot."

Hisagi look around and saw Ichigo and his friends surrounding a body that resembled Orihime, Mila Rose and Sun Sun weeping at Harribel's dead body, Nelliel mourning the death of Grimmjow, and a lifeless Ginjo sitting on the ground, with the head of Nnoitra's body lying in his lap. Blood was still pouring out of the lifeless Espada's mouth.

Hisagi quietly asked, "Did Nnoitra and Ginjo seriously take out all of these people?"

Gin shook his head. "No, our favorite Captain gave him a hand."

A horrified look appeared on Hisagi's face, "Kenpachi?"

Gin nodded his head.

"Nnoitra killed Yachiru. And in his anger, Kenpachi killed the person that could not bring her back."

Hisagi nodded his head, "I'll have to figure out the rest later. How long until we have to go to the world of the living? I'm sure that Aizen will take full advantage of this and wage the grand war today."

"It won't be long." A voice said.

Byakuya flash stepped in front of Hisagi with the dead body of Renji Abarai over his shoulders.

"When I went to retrieve my subordinate's body, I was confronted by Kageroza Inaba. I could have sworn that he would have tried to attack me, but instead he walked past me and flash stepped out of site. It's clear that they are awaiting orders to go to the world of the living. This means that we should get ready."

That is when Ichigo said, "No."

"What are you talking about?"

"No more than a couple hours ago, I was barely able to have the advantage over a fracciones. You guys can go, but I am going to stay behind and train for little while."

"He's right."

Yoruichi, followed by Izuru Kira, walked up to the group of allies and said, "We are in no way, shape or form ready to take on any more Espadas. We are all too weak."

Gin replied, "Yoruichi, I'm glad you finally decided to show up."

"Sorry I took on all of Rudbornn's Calaveras. Anyways Kisuke has left to pursue another mission, but he did instruct me to give you all at least a half hour worth of training."

Gin calmly said, "Now is not the time for training and you know it."

"There is no point in just throwing our lives away."

Gin nodded his head.

Ichigo asked, "If you are pushing this training so much, then answer this for me. Will this extra half hour help me defeat Kageroza?"

Yoruichi nodded her head and said, "It will help you fight on even ground with Aizen."

Ichigo stared at the ground with an silent, angry look on his face.

Gin said, "It's amazing that all of this was caused by trying to save two lieutenants."

Hisagi stood next to Momo and said, "It's a price that I will gladly pay."

All of the allies stared at each other with looks of anger and defeat on their face.

"This is the cost of war, and the true war hasn't even started yet."

"**Tenteikūra." **The alert sound for the Tenteikūra got reactions from everyone in Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. Hisagi stared at Gin who nodded. They both knew who this was.

"**Connection complete**." The voice of Sosuke Aizen remained cool as he addressed every Soul Reaper and Arrancar in the Espada and in the Gotei Thirteen. "**Today, history has already been made. The Soul King fallen. A new God now addresses you. Surrender will never come from the Gotei Thirteen, so the time has come for the war to be settled once and for all. All of the members in my army are to report immediately to the World of the Living. Karakura town to be exact. No limits on power is to be used." **

Aizen paused and said,** "Soul Reapers, I now talk directly to you. Your God is dead. Your allies are dead. Most of you are dead. If you don't report immediately to Karakura town to face your final destiny, every citizen in Karakura town, will be dead. It is a suicide mission for you guys since it is impossible to kill me, but I will call it war for the sake of history. I stand on top now, you guys are just simply ants trying to overthrow the immortal God. To those that traveled to Hueco Mundo, I thank you for falling for our bait. You can join your comrades whenever you want. You will all be able to discuss who we managed to kill**."

As Aizen was saying this, him and Palu descended from a portal that began at the Royal Palace and landed seventy feet above the air in Karakura town. "**To my Espada, most of you have fought valiantly, to those that second guessed my leadership; I offer you one last chance to align yourself with me. No punishment will be given for any treachery that has occurred. Remember that after today, there will be no one left to challenge me, and my reign as God will officially begin**."

**Location: Soul Society **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

The soul reapers in the Soul Society frantically gathered all of their supplies and began rushing to the portals that would instantly transport them to Karakura town.

All of the Captains and lieutenants in Karakura town barked out orders to their subordinates. Barragan and his Poe, his only surviving fracciones, had already sonidoed out of the Soul Society.

The only Arrancar that had not left was Szayel Aporro. Who stood across from Captain Kurotsuchi with a look of delight on his face.

"Screw Aizen's orders. I came here to kill you."

Kurotsuchi grinned and said, "You are going to fail miserably."

Several of the Captains called for Kurotsuchi to leave with them, but he paid no attention.

Kyoraku looked down at the Captain and said out loud, "Leave them be. One of them is going to kill the other anyway."

Kyoraku watched as all of the Soul Reapers that weren't high level officers entered the portals.

Ukitake, Komamura, Toshiro and Unohana then approached Kyoraku. Shinji, Kensei, and the rest of the Visored followed behind them. The surviving lieutenants stood next to them

Kyoraku asked, "Are you guys ready?"

All of the Captains, Lieutenants and Visored nodded their heads.

Toshiro said, "Aizen is right though. This is a suicide mission. This will probably be last time we ever see this place."

Toshiro looked around at the Soul Society with a pained look on his face.

"Don't think that way," Unohana remarked. "If we lose hope now, then this will definitely be a suicide mission."

Ukitake then said, "This civil war may turn out to be the gravest mistake the Soul Society ever had."

Kyoraku replied in a serious tone, "There is no going back. We can't reflect on our mistakes."

The Captains, Lieutenants, and Visored's entered the portals.

**Location: Seventy Feet Above Karakura Town **

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

The Captains and Lieutenants stood firmly next to each other. Directly across from them, The Espada stood with determined looks on their faces. On the ground and in the streets of Karakura Town, two full blown armies of Soul Reapers and Resurrected hollows (now in Arrancar form) stood ready to fight.

Sosuke Aizen, Palu, and Shutara stood behind the Espada with calm looks on their faces.

Kyoraku turned to his comrades and said, "Remember, there is no turning back."

Toshiro, Unohana, Ukitake, Komamura, Shinji, and Kensei nodded.

Palu calmly turned to his brother who nodded at him. Palu and Shutara lifted their swords as Aizen grinned.

Sosuke Aizen calmly gave the order to his army…

"Leave no survivors."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Season Five<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Post Credits Scene<strong>

**Location: Royal Palace**

**Current Date: Thirty Fifth Day of Summer**

Inside the grand combat room, Kisuke Urahara stared down at what, at one point, was the Soul King. His body had been severed into two halves at the waist and was surrounded in a cesspool of blood.

Urahara had a serious look on his face as he examined the body.

"I had a feeling that you would come here."

Urahara turned around. Head Captain Yamamoto stood no more than ten feet away from him.

The blood from the wound on Yamamoto's back had dried. Yamamoto had an angry look on his face.

Urahara calmly replied, "Is that so?"

The Head Captain slowly pulled out his sword and said, "Everything that has happened today is your fault. Every death and every betrayal that has happened today is on your head."

The Head Captain paused and said, "All because you needed a distraction."

Kisuke Urahara asked the Head Captain with a serious tone in his voice, "So you know?"

Yamamoto nodded his head.

Urahara grinned and said, "Then I don't get why you are calling me Kisuke Urahara."

The Head Captain had a serious look on his face as his former ally said, "My real name is Urahara Aizen."

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Arc of Espadas Reborn will begin this summer<strong>

Wow, it has been four months since I published a chapter. I would like to apologize for the long wait, but a personal tragedy came out of no where and had a permanent effect on my life. This chapter, as well as every chapter is for you dad. Rest in Peace. You were the greatest father in the world.

* * *

><p>To all of my subscribers, I am sorry that it took this long to write this. Mark my words that season six will be published a lot faster. Expect the first chapter to be released in early July, with a new chapter being released every week following that. Thank you.<p> 


	101. Interlude

**Chapter 101: Interlude**

Hey everyone, its metsfan101. This first and only interlude for Espadas Reborn. I have been getting messages over the past six months asking me if I was going to continue the story. The answer to that is a definite yes. I didn't spend two years writing one hundred chapters only to quit at the final arc. However I will say that I have not recently had much enjoyment with writing. I currently go to college as a creative writing major, and I have been writing so much for my classes that I have honestly not had the encouragement to do any extracurricular writing. Honestly, the program at my college has almost made me forget how much fun writing has always been for me, and all of that enjoyment started on this website.

In terms of the rest of the story: My intention is to split the final arc into two seasons. The first season will be around eight episodes, and the second season will be around ten episodes. The first part will be called **War: Captains vs. Espadas**, and the second part will be called **War: Final Stand**.

I will admit, I didn't originally plan the series to end this way when I started the story; and for the most part this story has nearly followed the path that I had designed it to go on when I created it back in 2011. However, I have put a lot of planning into this and I feel like I have a solid storyline that can chronicle a full, finely paced war over the course of 18 to 20 episodes.

Upcoming Fights: I feel that readers deserve to know what to expect in terms of fights:

Shinji Hirako vs. Barragan Louisenbairn

Kensei Muguruma vs. Koga Kuchiki and Muramasa

Toshiro vs. Zommari

Ukitake vs. Kariya

Mayuri vs. Szayel Aporro (This one will be a fun one for me to write)

Unohana vs. Ulquiorra

Stark vs Kageroza

A major fight between two of the remaining Espadas

An all-out fight between one of the captains and Palu

Unfortunately it has become clear to me that the path that I am planning to follow will not include a final fight between Byakuya and Ulquiorra. I know there was a lot of build up to that but with the way that I am planning this final arc, a battle between those two does not fit.

With that being said, I wrote a short coming attraction for the upcoming season, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kill them all," was the last thing that was heard. The ground has been tainted with a fresh a fresh coating of blood. One hundred episodes down, One final war to come. Fights that have never been seen. History that has never been taught. More soldiers heading to their graves.<strong>

* * *

><p>War: Captains vs. Espadas<p>

Starting in April 2015


End file.
